FwB
by harukaze
Summary: No commitments. When you want to talk we can talk. When you want to act as if you don’t know me, I don’t know you either. Just as it started so casually, we can end it casually. Just say you’re done and we’re done. No gray areas…just black and white. HM
1. A Rough Week

Chapter One: A Rough Week

Hot puffs of air exhaled from her mouth as she bit the flesh beneath her, earning her the elicit response she needed. All week she'd been waiting for this moment—to take this figure beneath her and finally lose herself from her responsibilities, her job, her surroundings. Her life. Turning her head slowly, she locked eyes with shimmering glazed ones and dipped down for a fiery kiss.

In the back of her mind she pushed down an interview she had to wake up early for tomorrow, a meeting for important matters that weren't exactly important to her, and more sighs of exasperation from the people she's expected to talk to.

She almost sighed at the prospect of the night ending, a small frown showing the indication of it.

"What's that for?"

She looked down at the girl before her and her frown immediately disappeared, changing into a smirk almost automatically. "Just thinking about what'll happen tomorrow," was her husky reply.

"Hmm…" The girl beneath her squirmed a little and pulled herself lower. "Apparently, I haven't been doing a good enough job with my end of the bargain."

As ripples of pleasure surrounded her body, her arms propping her up finally began to crumble, forcing her to focus her entire being on that one feeling. The girl beneath her stopped for a second making her grunt in displeasure.

"Still thinking about tomorrow?"

"Hell no."

She felt her smile as the ministrations began once more.

O--O--O--O--O

She sighed in exasperation as the men before her spoke in their same monotonous voice. This meeting had gone on for three hours now. She was hungry, exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to ride her sports car or… she smirked.

_Screw the sports car…_

"Tenoh-san, are you listening at all?"

She rolled her eyes. Even in her daydreams she couldn't escape these horrible men. "Yes, I've been listening pretty intently for the past three hours Shizu-san. What I don't understand is why I'm still here and not at a restaurant because I'm getting bored and hungry. If we can continue this talk in a restaurant where I can eat instead of rant, that'd be appreciated."

The fat man before her gave her a piercing look. "This is important Tenoh-san," he said in an almost undignified manner. "Lantern Corporation has asked for a joint partnership for the Bayside Condominiums project and for the past three hours all of us have been giving you reasons why you should take the offer. After this whole time all you can say is you're hungry?!"

Haruka stood up, completely annoyed and grabbed her jacket. "We'll continue this later." Angry sighs erupted at the table as she pushed her chair in. "I said it last week and I didn't think I needed a justified reason, but I'll say it again in case all of you were deaf. I don't want a partnership with Lantern. I don't want my company to be at all related to them. They're so notorious for being a half assed company and a joint job would only make me guilty by association—

"But it's a huge project!" a thin man to her left cut off as he got up promptly. "If you don't accept it we'd lose…easy money. We all know what they've done in the past concerning shaky structures, but our presence there will surely change that!"

The blonde whipped her head towards him, an angry scowl laced over it. "I'm sorry Tatsu-san, but whose company is this?"

The thin man stared at her with a stone face and sat back down slowly. "Yours," was the slow and deliberate answer.

Haruka nodded, acting as if the realization just dawned on her as well. She turned her head to the man speaking to her before and stated, "Shizu-san, as CEO of this board and company do I have the power to overrule any of your decisions?"

The fat man in front of her slowly looked away, but nodded nonetheless.

"Interesting," Haruka said, towering all five men around her. "So what part of 'I don't want a joint partnership with Lantern Corp' not getting to any of you?"

"We just feel that it's a bad financial move if you don't—

"Well _I _feel that it's a bad financial move if I keep working with a bunch of idiot board of directors who needs justification for every move I make."

Her statement caused the entire table to go completely silent. Opting instead to look at the scenery around her and not at any of their livid or surprised faces, she stated in a frozen manner, "I only keep all of you here because my father thought highly of every one of you. If I see that his past decision is a…bad financial move… you'll all be the first to know of my opinion."

She turned around, put her blazer on, and strode to the closed door. Putting her hand on the doorknob, she twisted it open, and muttered, "I've listened to all of you before. When something happens to this company, I always take the fall…not any of you. When I come back after my very delayed lunch break, we will cease all talk concerning Lantern Corporation and start delving into the more problematic issues regarding my company. Does anyone have a problem with this?"

She kept her back to them not really seeing their expressions, but feeling them stab her in the back with their eyes nonetheless. Taking their silence as her answer, she finally stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

O--O--O--O--O

The man before her was by far the rudest charity donor she had ever had to deal with. Her manager beside her felt the air of aggravation around the table as Michiru's poised and very fake smile showed again.

"Well, whatever," the foreigner shrugged noncommittally at her and swept his dirty blonde hair back, his accent laced thickly with his Japanese sentences. "Tell you what, if I actually _like_ the next event, I'll give as much as I said I would, but I just don't see a reason why I should if I didn't like it. The ride here just wasn't worth it. I do not care for the children Ms. Kaioh, I care about the music. I've heard good things about you and if I actually hear good _music_, I will look like I care about the children as well. You are not giving me much reason to stay."

Per usual Michiru kept her voice in check and just nodded. Feeling he got his point across, the man gave her another once over, stood up, and finally left the restaurant. She let out a sigh of irritation at his departure.

"You must be patient with him, Michiru-san," her manager, Takeyo Shizuka stated and gave her a little rub in the back. "I'm sure you're used to people like him by now."

The violinist gave an exasperated look and massaged her temples.

"I must agree with him though, you didn't have your usual spark during your last concert. What happened?"

Michiru looked away from her towards the busy afternoon street outside and just shrugged. "It's just been taxing for me, that's all. These charity concerts as well as added studio time and the start of my gallery—

"I understand. Would you like time off or—

"No," the aqua haired girl said strongly. "I just need…"

She trailed off as the frown in her features increased. More than a physical strain in her body, she felt more of a mental one. It wasn't the added workload or the very annoying charity donors that gave less or none at all of what they said they would. The problem was within her…she was losing interest in all the things she did and that by itself had worn her down more than any added workload could ever do.

"This way Tenoh-san. We're very glad that you could join us for a late lunch today."

The voice of the maitre d' woke her up from her stupor, but more than that was the name elicited. She looked up to a poised, tall blonde with an almost scowling expression. She smirked outwardly.

_I guess Haruka isn't faring well today either. _

She kept her eye on the tall blonde as the latter sat down, eyeing the menu handed to her disinterestedly.

"Could I start you with anything—

"No."

The Maitre d' gave a small bow and left without another word. The scowl on Haruka's handsome features didn't die out as she picked at the menu. Instantly, Michiru remembered the night before and reveled at the memory of it.

"Do you know her?" her manager asked, making her come out of her reverie.

The violinist looked at the older woman beside her and gave a small nod. "Tenoh Haruka, right?"

Shizuka nodded. "Very rich little businesswoman who I heard, has a thing for classical music. Maybe we could interest her in attending your next charity event."

Michiru looked at her doubtfully as her attention swept back to the still surly blonde. "I'm not sure this may be a good time to tell her about it."

"Michiru-san, just be your same charming self and the next charity event could reap one hell of a benefit."

The violinist gave a little sigh of exasperation, but could not for the life of her give her manager a reason to say no.

"We'll go together. I mean, Tenoh-san might look like she's having a bad day, but maybe we can brighten it up a little."

Before the shorter woman could say anything about the situation, her manager had already gotten up and began the short walk to the table Haruka occupied.

The blonde, apparently sensing someone's attention to her, looked up, gave a disinterested look at Shizuka, but gave a slight sign of surprise at the violinist.

"Good afternoon Tenoh-san," Shizuka greeted with a warm smile. Haruka gave her a nonchalant expression as she extended her hand. "I'm Takeyo Shizuka and this is my client Kaioh Michiru."

The violinist saw the playful twinkle dance in the blonde's emerald green orbs and gave a small bow.

"Can I interest you in attending a charity event hosted by Kaioh-san herself? I have heard that you are an avid listener of the classics and—

"Sit down," Haruka commanded softly. "I don't like it when people tower over me when they're speaking."

Shizuka gave a little surprised look at the straightforwardness the young CEO displayed, but nonetheless gave a curt nod. Michiru took the further chair towards the wall and she sat beside her, eyeing the confident blonde as she did so.

Seeing her waiter start heading to her general direction, Haruka gave the two women before her an asking glance and asked, "Have both of you eaten or can I interest you in a meal or drink?"

"We have eaten prior to your arrival," Michiru answered for both of them surprising the blonde a bit.

The tomboy gave a small nod as she waved the waiter away more interested in talking to the two women before her than the hunger that was gnawing at her during her earlier meeting.

"Are you an avid classical music listener Tenoh-san?" Shizuka started, not missing a beat.

"If you must know," Haruka answered, "yes, I am. If you want to get a little more in depth, I'm also an avid fan of Kaioh-san."

She gave a small smirk at the outward look of surprise gracing the young violinist as Shizuka smiled widely. "Oh, well that's wonderful. You've listened to her latest album then?"

Haruka nodded and locked eyes with said girl. "I find that her recent works are a little more entertaining than her past ones—a sign that she could only evolve. _Into the Shore_…is one of my current obsessions at the moment."

Michiru's manager gave a little yelp of surprise. "Oh, I completely agree! It's my favorite track in Michiru-san's most recent CD. Which all the more makes me want to ask you…would you like to attend a charity event we're hosting this Friday?"

The blonde gave the aqua haired woman in front of her a small glance before looking at the one addressing her. Licking her lips slowly she gave a small smirk and asked, "Do you usually speak for Kaioh-san in these meetings?"

Shizuka gave a little look of surprise at a question she wasn't entirely expecting and immediately shook her head out of reflex. Stuttering, she quickly replied, "O-of course not. I—

"The event is for cancer patients," Michiru cut in making the blonde give her, her undivided attention. "As Shizuka-san said it will be this Friday in the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra Hall and there will be other donators on sight. If anything you can use it for your own benefit and speak to the more prominent population that resides in Tokyo."

"M-Michiru-san!" her manager squeaked beside her at her upfront attitude.

Haruka only gave a chuckle. "Takeyo-san was it?" she asked, not paying heed to the violinist and instead looking at her manager. Shizuka gave an uneasy and almost apologetic smile at the young CEO. "I'd like to speak with Kaioh-san alone."

As much as Shizuka wanted it to be a request, it wasn't which spoke volumes as to who she was speaking to.

"Wait for me outside Shizuka-san. I won't be long," the violinist stated beside her.

Shizuka looked lost for a second before nodding, gave one last look towards Michiru who was already intently looking at the blonde across her, and left, albeit slowly.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Haruka gave a wide smile at the smaller girl before her and leaned back, almost lounged on her chair.

Michiru smiled widely as well, unable to meet the sparkling emerald eyes before her.

"So…imagine meeting you here," the blonde stated making the first move.

The violinist nodded, one of her thin eyebrows going up in amusement. "Apparently last night wasn't enough for our psyches."

Haruka laughed outwardly biting her bottom lip as the events of "last night" came crashing to the front of her mind. "I'll come on Friday on one condition."

Michiru smirked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "And what's that?"

"See me after the event and still come on Saturday or Sunday, whichever day our plan merits."

She gave an outward look of surprise at the sudden request and at the serious face sported by the blonde. She cast her eyes downward before replying, "I don't think seeing one another more than once a week is wise."

When she looked back up, the young CEO's eyes were still on her, the look reverberating out of them unfamiliar. They locked eyes for several moments, neither one looking uncomfortable at the staring contest but definitely feeling the unsettling sensation in their stomachs.

Finally, Haruka nodded, in understanding as well as defeat. "I'll see you this weekend then."

Michiru nodded. Sensing the tenseness and overall end of their conversation, she bowed at the blonde before making her leave, not hearing the disappointed sigh exit out of the other girl's mouth.

O--O--O--O--O

She wasn't used to not getting what she wanted. And that unsettling thought didn't leave her entire being the whole day. The Board of Directors at Tenoh Corporation wanted nothing more than to wring her neck at the end of the too long day and still, she didn't see this at all.

Instead her thoughts drifted back at the surprise meeting she had with Michiru. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least, seeing her…friend…before their usually scheduled meetings, but that in itself was unimportant.

She was denied.

Her features darkened, brows hanging low towards her sparkling emerald eyes. Why was she denied? It wasn't as if meeting one extra day in the entire week for no longer than a few hours really mattered. Of course they had spoken of this before, but if anything, it was a good idea. She could tell by the violinist's poised figure, tense posture, and serious visage that the start of the week wasn't treating her any better than the blonde's was. Meeting an extra day would be, if anything, a relief for both of them; who knew what else kind of crap they'd have to endure before the weekend when they can release it?

She sighed loudly and deeply scratching her head in frustration.

"Tenoh-san—

She raised her palm in the air, cutting the thin man before her almost simultaneously. All the pondering had earned her a headache.

"I'm tired. It's been a long day. We'll continue this tomo—

"Chairman, there's just one more topic to go through. It won't take any longer than—

"I could care less if it took you three seconds to tell me what every company's closing price is. I'm tired…of sitting here and listening to all of you. We'll end this tomorrow."

She closed the folder in front of her, gave one last hard look at the stony faces sported by each of the Board members, and left. Outside the stuffy and too enclosed room she was met up with her Secretary: a wizened old woman who was the secretary of the late Tenoh Minoru.

"Tenoh-san," she greeted and bowed, the grayish bun atop her head not budging one bit at the action. "I wasn't expecting you for another thirty minutes."

"Yet, just as you always do, you're here waiting for me as if you knew I'd come out early anyway," Haruka grunted and strode to the elevators, Takashi Yuki following her closely behind.

"I'm guessing Tatsu-san didn't finish the overall report on the stock market so I compressed the information you'd find most helpful in this folder," the old woman stated handing the young blonde a tan folder with a few pages of notes inside. "Before you leave for the night please make a decision as to what you'd like to trade, buy, or sell and it shall be done early tomorrow morning. The letter concerning your decision about Lantern Corporation has been typed and is sitting on your desk waiting for your signature. Sign it and I will take care of the rest. Is there anything else you'd like me to do before taking my leave for the night?"

As the door to the elevator slid open Haruka looked at her secretary for a moment before nodding almost childishly. "Actually there is." Yuki waited, just as she'd always done until the blonde continued, "A Kaioh Michiru-san is having a charity concert this Friday. I believe it's going to be held in the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra Hall. Make sure I have a ticket to attend the event as well as cancel any meetings a couple hours prior to the start of it."

Yuki gave her a confused look before nodding obediently. "I shall do that, but may I ask why the sudden interest for this girl?"

Haruka smirked at her before looking away, the doors to the elevator opening at her office floor. "Didn't you know? I've always had a thing for classical music."

O--O--O--O--O

She usually didn't second guess herself, but she found that this one time may be the first exception.

_Why did I say no?_

She sighed, a clear frown marring her beautiful face.

She had no clear reason why she said no to the young CEO. Maybe seeing her more frequently than their routine gave an air of…a normal relationship. And _that _was definitely _not_ what she wanted. It was a "friends with benefits" relationship for that reason; neither wanted the responsibility added with having a normal one.

But sitting now, in the isolation of her condominium, with a paintbrush in hand and an empty canvas in front of her she found that saying no was a mistake she'd be more than willing to change and call Haruka for. She eyed her cell phone warily, sighing loudly once she caught what she was doing.

"I will _not_ call her," she muttered and dabbed a sky blue on the tip of her paintbrush.

It was going to be a long week…she already knew this. And the thought that she passed up an opportunity to spend one extra night with Haruka was, to say the least, irking her…but she would not yield. It was a good decision…to keep a formal and distant relationship. She just hoped that she would not be looking like a mess on their next meeting in which the blonde would follow up with an expressional smirk that screamed I told you so.

But…if she really thought about it, seeing Haruka for one more day wasn't that bad. It didn't ensure her that their relationship wasn't going to be less formal…just that the sex was really, really good. And she could use a quicker fix than usual…

She closed her eyes tightly at the thoughts gracing her head. When did she become so…impure? Upon opening them, a smirk took her almost nonchalant expression off and she began to spread the sky blue paint all over the off white colored canvas. It was a sudden change in her…but the feeling of being bad left a natural high that kept her going back. She did have her pride though. And if she said no to begin with, it was the answer she'd be sticking to, regardless of how much she'd be hurting by the end of the week. The only consolation she could get out of it was that she wasn't the only one suffering alone…

It was for the better. Their next meeting could only be much more promising because of the wait. She was sure of it.

O--O--O--O--O

The rest of the week had not gone by any smoother for Haruka. In fact, it had gotten so much worse that she could barely keep her anger in control when she dealt with anyone in and outside the company, the attitude making a should've-been-smooth deal between her company and another's into a rocky one that left a bitter taste in both parties' mouths.

Her opinion of the Board of Directors as well as their opinion of her had also doubled, even tripled in lowness. She couldn't stand them as far as she could throw them, and if it was up to her, she would've upped and left ages ago, but the picture of her father turning over in his grave for her rebelliousness kept her in check.

How long she would be able to keep this up was a mystery even to her, but the week she had just experienced could just be the boiling point she needed to forget about her ties to the Tenoh name and just fly away.

But it was Friday. Thank _God_ it was Friday…

If she had to endure another Thursday she would've taken one of the hunting rifles her father kept back at the Tenoh Estate and shot each of the Board members until she was satisfied of the amount of blood that was shed. Yes, the week had been that damn bad. But as she stated earlier, it was Friday not Thursday so the bloodshed would have to be scheduled for another day.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she could only plant a handsome smirk atop her confident face. If there was anything she could thank her father for, it was a very striking, masculine visage that made almost everyone who didn't know her think she was a man. Which was just fine. They didn't need to know the bigger details unless she was planning on making their relationship farther than an initial meeting, but that usually wasn't the case. Flirting came naturally and if it called for more than that, she'd just have to improvise from then on. The lines "I never said I was a man" usually worked, eliciting her responses of every kind.

But that wasn't the case today.

Today, she would be meeting with the ever elusive, refined, and sexy, with and without clothes on, violinist that also went by the name of Kaioh Michiru. Said girl knows all that she needed to know about her and that in itself was enough. She wondered though, if she would be able to pull the smaller girl out of the after party to a more secluded area…preferably her white cot along the more secluded beach spots outside Tokyo. She figured that would be pretty difficult, considering Michiru was the hostess of the charity event that would be held right after the concert. Nevertheless she hoped this was the case because even though Sunday was just two days away, she would prefer them to be alone within the next several hours. Her spoiled and conceited thoughts only spoke in her most dire moments and this was already stretching it.

How did she get this worked up over a girl?

Sighing, she fixed the black bow tie over her white dress shirt and smoothed her black tuxedo over. She looked at her roguishly messy blonde hair and brushed her long fingers over it.

"Ok," she stated, looking at the reflection of herself in the mirror seriously. "I'm ready."

Glancing at the time, she took a long black coat hanging near the door and exited her penthouse, shutting the heavy piece of wood softly behind her. She strode to the elevators, poking at the down button like an eager child and looked again at her watch.

She wasn't late. She would actually be more than a half an hour or so early, but the anticipation was already making her jittery and nervous. She was nervous…how laughable. A girl could make her nervous…And it wasn't the presenting-a-really-important-idea-to-people-higher-in-rank-than-you nervous—moreover, just the I'm-too-excited-to-sit-still kind of nervous. Whatever it was, Kaioh Michiru made her feel it, and by God she would make the other woman feel it when she realized that she actually decided to attend and donate towards the charitable event.

She patted her side pocket, feeling the small bulge the folded piece of paper made.

The elevator had finally arrived, empty and warm per usual. She jabbed at the first floor parking garage and waited patiently, rolling on the balls of her feet anxiously.

It was strange that this kind of sensation always happened when she was about to meet up with the violinist. They had been seeing each other for the better part of the last two months now and still, she looked forward to their weekly rendezvous as if it was their first time.

She sussed that this was why she kept coming back and until she grew tired of this feeling or if it just upped and disappeared one day, she'd leave. There was no other reason to stay if that happened.

She spaced off as she looked at the neatly tiled floor. She wondered what Michiru looked like today…and if she'd be able to pull off whatever she was wearing soon after. A smirk landed on her striking features as lewd thoughts pervaded her mind. She didn't get what she wanted last week, but by God she would do it tonight. Either that or she'd make Michiru suffer as much as she had been to glorify their scheduled meeting on Sunday.

The door flew open and immediately she fished for the keys to her Ferrari. Grabbing them from within her jacket pockets, she turned the alarm off of her yellow 360 Modena Spider and climbed in. Not wasting another second, she turned the ignition key and peeled out of the parking garage quickly, leaving only a squealing noise from where she used to be.

O--O--O--O--O

It was an unbelievably nice summer night. If she concentrated hard enough, she could drown out the noise random vehicles made in the background and if she squinted firmly enough, she would be able to see a few twinkling stars even in the middle of an alive and bustling nighttime Tokyo. If she were at Haruka's beach house, a beautiful night like this would definitely not be wasted.

"Michiru-san, we have a half an hour before the opening," a feminine voice inquired behind her.

She turned around to find her manager in a dark blue business suit. Her dark brown hair was up in a bun and her hard features almost made her seem unapproachable. Michiru gave a small smile and looked back up, squinting a little in hopes of finding a star…maybe even a planet.

"We have a total of twenty one sponsors today so do your best alright?" Shizuka stated beside her now, ruffling and patting down her white, gown-like dress. "There are people outside Japan like Gregoire-san who we met last Monday if you don't remember."

The violinist rolled her eyes. As if she could forget such an ill mannered man.

"We also have people from the Okinawa Symphony here. Their conductor is highly accredited and knows a whole lot of other different people that could create longevity for this benefit. Of course we also have the usual rich business people attending for their amusement or suffering so make it a good night. Any questions before I push you back inside the concert hall?"

Michiru smiled in amusement, but shook her head.

As they began walking towards the imposing building, her manager continued, "Remember it'll be about an hour and half to two hours long so chit chat with them. Make them laugh, excite them with your music, make them appreciate your talent, and converse with them—

"Shizuka-san," the smaller woman cut off, the amused smile in her lips never leaving. The older woman looked at her questioningly. "It'll be fine. I'm not new at this. You and I both know that. I'll make sure it's a worthwhile show, so just sit back and enjoy yourself."

The brunette sighed loudly. "Well from the discontent coming from last week I'm just a tad bid worried Michiru-san. I know what you're capable of…but these people need to know it. They've listened to you artificially by means of albums and televised concerts. Make them realize that listening to you from a stereo or watching you from TV are not only different, but a crime. They should always feel the need to come back and watch you over and over again in person."

Michiru nodded, feeling a little dizzy from having done so repeatedly within the last several minutes.

Suddenly, her manager's face lit up causing her to look at her questioningly. "Oh! I've also got a surprising announcement."

She waited, not feeling as if whatever Shizuka was going to say would be the least bit important to her.

"Well you know how I said we have twenty one sponsors?"

Michiru nodded before understanding dawned on her. "There's an extra sponsor?"

Her manager nodded, a smirk planted on her features. "Apparently she changed her mind because according to you she wasn't going to come anyway."

Michiru's heart thumped wildly, sapphire eyes widening. "Ha—I mean…Tenoh-san's here?"

Shizuka nodded vigorously. "She arrived even before a lot of the sponsors did. She and I had a little chat…and if I didn't already know she was a woman…" She sighed appreciatively, swooning like a school girl.

The aqua haired woman gave her a questioning look before thinking about her current situation yet again.

Oh, the past week had been hell. What with the preparations of opening up her new gallery, practicing for the compositions for this charity event, endless meetings of people she would be again seeing later after the show, and added studio time for recording her next album, to say that she had a busy week was an understatement. Even in her dreams she seemed to work. It had started off so badly that by Tuesday night, she felt she had developed Multiple Personality Disorder, because a part of her wanted to beg Haruka to come see her on Friday while the other persona completely wanted to be a masochist and keep going.

Briefly she wondered if the blonde changed her mind because she needed her too or came just to spite her. Either way she wanted to create a method in which she'd be going "home" with her, home definitely not meaning either of their real homes, but possibly that one white beach house Haruka owned that she had grown really fond of.

"Michiru-san, you okay?" Shizuka's intruding voice brought Michiru out of her reverie and she merely looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm going to put the last touches of make up on before the opening," she replied walking away as she did so. "It'll be worthwhile for the charity donors…I promise."

If Haruka was in the audience, she definitely needed to have an outstanding performance. She didn't really know why it was so important, but she was in one of her many elements. If she couldn't look and be good at playing the violin to the blonde, she would just have to retire right now.

All of the sudden, the excitement that's been missing came back to her almost instantly. She couldn't even remember the last time she had played and not thought it was a burden. And it wasn't the fact that she felt she was laden because of the children. If anything, it was the unappreciative donors that made her feel older about doing charity work. She just didn't want to stop because of the overall effect it does to the people actually getting help from what she was doing. That in itself kept her in check.

It wasn't that she was tired of performing—of creating her own music and sharing it. It was that she was significant. _She_ could make changes happen. _She _was influential. And if no one else would take the higher path, she would.

But that in itself seemed so suddenly insignificant as well. She didn't know why, but she had to look good in front of Haruka. Maybe it was because of them sharing a bed. Possibly because only the two of them knew exactly what went on, on Saturday or Sunday nights when neither was reachable by anyone, important figure and matter or not, other than each other. Or it could've just been the awful week—the feeling of wanting it to end sweeter, with promises of next times clear and bright. Whatever the reason, she had to play like the prodigy most people knew her as. There would be no half assed note tonight, deliberately put because of surly discontent from another greedy donor. Regardless of the outcome, she would play magnanimously.

Grabbing her Stradivarius by the handle she completely forwent applying the last touches of her make up like she told her manager and just stood there, feeling the calm before the storm.

_I'll dedicate this night for her,_ she thought with a smirk. _A thank you for being my wonderful stress reliever._

O--O--O--O--O

Haruka had made damn sure that she had the best seat in the house: the one directly underneath where the violinist would be playing, Shizuka assured her, about ninety percent of the concert. More than seeing her, she wanted Michiru to acknowledge her presence. She wasn't sure what this would accomplish, but just the thoughts of riling the smaller woman in some way made her smirk.

This was for saying no to her. No one says no to Tenoh Haruka and got away with it.

Shifting her weight to her right side and crossing her left leg on her right, she waited patiently for the show to start, resting her chin on her propped right arm. To her good fortune, the lights dimmed almost immediately and quietness befell everyone in the room. When the star attraction came from backstage, Haruka's breath hitched and great effort had to be made to keep her jaw from hitting the bottom of her dress shirt.

Saying that the violinist looked "pretty" should've been a crime. If the blonde wanted to be completely honest she really thought that one of the best things about her was that she looked beautiful, but she seemed far more so tonight. The white gown she wore dragged along the polished tiled floor creating what seemed like waves behind her, but the most notable thing Haruka observed was how she carried herself. It screamed confidence and _that_ was definitely a turn on.

She licked her all too sudden dry lips, her emerald eyes following every move the aqua haired woman made.

Her hair looked nice too, she sussed. It was up in a kind of refined ponytail, tendrils of her bangs coming down over her sapphire orbs, giving her a look of angelic mystery. She could see the tiny flecks of make up on her face, applied enough to make the difference the smaller woman must've wanted, yet subtle enough that no one in the audience probably figured she wore any save for the pinkish hued lipstick gracing her lush lips.

Haruka shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Just the mere sight of the violinist was making her hot and stuffy. She pulled her collar along with her bow tie in the hopes of rushing some air into her body, but that was shot up as soon as she and Michiru shared a few seconds' glance. Finally, both parties' presence was known. She doubted she was doing a good job in riling the violinist like she hoped she would; it had terribly backfired.

Why in the world did she have to look extra sexy tonight?

She stopped all thoughts as soon as Michiru made her way to the microphone located in the very middle of the stage, a quiet, polite applause given freely by the audience following her with every step she took. As soon as the claps stopped, she leaned forward to the microphone and gave a kind smile.

"Thank you for taking some time out of your evening to join me tonight."

Whatever she said next was lost to the blonde. Her voice somehow seemed extra melodic as well. And the light was really doing a good job making her glow...making her seem a lot more ethereal. And the way her sapphire eyes lingered on her presence was…Haruka shook her head to dispel all the thoughts ravaging her head at once.

Crap, she was losing herself. All thoughts jarring her head finally stopped and only one floated…a kind of enlightening thought. She must have her tonight. There was no question about it. The weekend was the weekend. She didn't care about it. All that mattered was what she could get tonight, and if she couldn't get it she was going to kill someone…possibly visit one of the humble abodes of one of the Board of Director members and stab whoever was inside.

She was slightly surprised when the violinist stopped talking and raised her Stradivarius to her chin, bow in one hand, and began playing.

Haruka hadn't lied when she told Michiru and her manager that she was an avid listener of the classicals, more specifically of Michiru's own music. But to be sitting there and actually hear her playing…it was nothing short of magical. She could feel it, every jilt of joy, note of sorrow, contempt, anger, everything that the violinist wanted to convey. She felt as if the girl before her finally wore her emotions on her sleeve. They were the same in that aspect. It was probably the main reason why they were attracted to one another to begin with.

Closing her eyes, she listened with all her heart at the soothing melody echoing out of the Stradivarius—of the story Michiru wanted to share. And almost immediately the memory of their first meeting burned a scene through her eyelids.

AN: Alright, let's get started with H&M story number two shall we? Lemme get a few author's notes outta the way so I won't have to explain or say them again later, like disclaimers and such:

First and probably most important, Sailor Moon and all its affiliates belong to Takeuchi Naoko-san.

Second, Haruka and Michiru are both girls…the first scene was a girl on girl scene so you know…explaining that this has "shoujo-ai" themes kinda makes no sense to me right now…If the message still didn't get to you and you find that horribly revolting, the back button is as always only a click away, but thanks for reading all the way to the bottom and getting to this part of the AN anyway :D

Third, the title of the story is an acronym for Friend's With Benefits…The plot bunny has plagued my mind only recently and I'm not done with the fic yet, but the half of me that's kind of telling me not to post it is also getting pulled to the side that wants me to post it, so I'll go in blindly this time around and post an unfinished work. It's completely AU, just like my last work, but unlike that, it's a completely different universe—they're older, they have different parents, kind of different lifestyles (although as you can see Michiru's isn't that different (unoriginality plagues me)) and they're definitely more mature. Rating may change from T to M every now and then, but I'll try to keep it as Teen rated as I can...(it's actually a good thing for me since I can't write smut well anyway)

Fourth, I'm going by the same word usages from Her Protector and using titles at the end of names for this story as well…it's gotten to be a bit of a habit by now. Adding to that, I'll also be using Japanese words every now and then, like otou-san and okaa-san and all that good stuff…if there are any words I feel the general audience won't really know, I'll probably say something about it here in the AN.

Speaking of Her Protector, there was a number of people at the end of it that wanted a sequel...yes I still remember...and yes I do have a plot bunny for the sequel as well. I've already started it, but this one kind of itched at me more so I'm putting it out first. Don't ask for both! You'll regret it if you do... :P

Okay, I think that's it…oh and for anyone going what the hell is the author talking about when dealing with my story correlations…don't mind it. You don't have to read anything else that's mine (I insist you shouldn't…) in order to understand what I'm trying to convey in this story. Per usual, read and review, but if you can't that's just fine too. Updating will be very, VERY sporadic, so I'll leave that as my last warning so people won't get mad at a few month's hiatus or something.

O-----O

On one last new note, I've started to proof read all of this story and will probably be putting it out little by little, depending on what I've read through already (I had a boat load of mistakes eww...). Anyway...if anyone still reads this story or are new to it, you'll know what chappies have been proofread by noting the missing AN's at the end of the chapters except this one of course. If you don't see my little one sided convos, it's been the edited. Thanks again for those who read it, review written or not. My gf's been wanting me to write again soon so I hope my muse starts hitting me in the head again haha. All of you would be the first to know if it does. =)


	2. Piano or Violin

Chapter 2: Piano or Violin

Trine was a tiny bar situated in the inferior half of East Tokyo. She frequented here because of her anonymity, the ambience, and the people she expected not to be inside. The atmosphere screamed the need for isolation and there would be no other reason she'd go here other than that.

But as she entered, she was surprised to see her there.

Not in the way that the other customers thought, but because she was a fan of classical music and knew her as the world class violinist she was rather than just a very well dressed, sophisticated, refined, random woman in a low class bar. Immediately, she wondered what she was doing there, but before that train of thought could go any further, her brain finally caught on that she looked…beautiful…to say the least. Usually, this factor would be the first she'd notice from a familiar face, but her complete lack of guard at seeing anyone she knew at Trine made this second. She observed how the younger woman seemed to glow in the dimly lit room, her aquamarine curls cascading down her back and shoulders. Surprisingly enough, she didn't exactly wear the most refined clothes: beige dress pants and a white long sleeve shirt that hugged her body quite nicely, but this didn't cause any deduction of…points.

She almost decided to leave her alone…almost. Normally speaking, she would hate it if some random, albeit rich person just walked to her when she figuratively screamed for isolation but as she glanced around the room she saw that most men were already gazing at her from afar…some getting drunk enough to make a pass. She smirked. With her confidence built, she moved forward.

Her presence didn't go by unnoticed. She felt a sudden rise in the aqua haired woman's head and the shift of her body that came with it as she almost invasively plopped on the stool next to her.

"Surprising to see someone like you here," Haruka stated in greeting, but didn't exactly look at her, her emerald eyes beckoning the bartender of her attendance instead.

He caught on rather quickly and gave the usual screwdriver to start. As he handed her the yellowish drink an uncomfortable silence engulfed the table, making her smirk at how such a conversationalist she was suddenly turning into. "Wanted to have a little drink? Although this kind of place is just a little unsuited for someone like you…"

She turned to her side, her smirk growing wider as the beautiful woman finally turned to her, a slight look of annoyance gracing her otherwise soft features.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Her voice sounded melodic, albeit just a bit angry.

Haruka's smirk turned into a laughing smile as she gave a tiny bow. "Maybe if I introduced myself first. Tenoh Haruka."

The aqua haired woman gave a slight look of surprise before deciding to give a small bow as well. "Kaioh Michiru."

The blonde nodded taking a small sip of her drink. "Nh, I knew that already. But would it be too much to ask what a refined young woman such as yourself is doing in the weirder side of town?"

Michiru looked at her for a second as if contemplating the question in and of itself. Then she gave an outward smirk as well, the face she sported rising the curiosity of the blonde's further.

"I figure," she started drinking a bit from her pinkish and obviously alcoholic drink as well. "The same reason you are?"

_That was a good answer,_ Haruka thought and nodded in agreement. "Then, can I ask for your company for tonight?" she asked looking imploringly at deep sapphire eyes. "Kind of lonely and depressing seeing someone like you drinking alone."

Michiru laughed, the sound of it ringing through Haruka's ears. "Some time back, I came across a Shou Hikaru…"

She trailed causing Haruka to sigh a bit, drinking more of her drink than she intended in one swig. "Whatever it is she told you, it's not true."

"Hmm," the violinist sounded. "So you're not a player and didn't approach her during a conference her father was hosting just to get her in bed?"

"It was a boring conference and she looked as bored as I was," Haruka answered. "And it wasn't as if I approached her just for…a quick fix—

"Mhmm, you waited until after the conference," Michiru cut off.

The blonde sighed in exasperation. "You know, if you wanted me to just go away, all you had to do was say so…"

"No, you can stay," the aqua haired woman replied, her eyes twinkling a bit from amusement. "I'm just enjoying putting you on the spotlight."

The bartender approached them then and gave Haruka the same drink in a different glass.

"You're a regular here," the shorter woman observed as the blonde gave a tiny nod.

"It's one of those places that you can be anonymous…feels kind of nice after a long day of kissing ass or having others kiss yours. Just give a good tip and he'll keep coming back," Haruka replied, nodding at the bartender as she did so.

Michiru smiled wryly, knowing exactly what the young CEO meant.

"Well," Haruka continued locking eyes with her again. "If you didn't want to say why you were here…what should we talk about?"

The smaller woman laughed at her forwardness…for asking a question one usually wouldn't given the situation they were both in. "What do you want to know?"

Haruka turned to her, resting her face on her propped left arm. She felt the presence of new customers drift beside her as she glanced at a lone table at the farther end of the establishment, more isolated and remote than a lot of the other tables that were already filling in as well. "Let's move over there and you can tell me whatever you feel like saying."

Michiru nodded in agreement, let Haruka take her glass with her and followed the blonde to said table. When they settled down, their second introductions began.

It surprised them both to find that night, that they had a lot to talk about regardless of the roundabout way they neither spoke about their main problems.

The young CEO found that Michiru was a violinist that came from an "old money family," a bit of information that she already somewhat knew. She wasn't given much leniency over her life, the choices set before her made ever since it was known to her. At the age of six she was asked to point between two instruments: a piano or a violin. She had pointed at the violin only because the piano seemed overbearingly large and dark. Ever since then, there was no turning back from playing the violin.

"Not that I minded," Michiru stated seriously, nursing her drink that consisted of wine now. "I just wondered if life would've been different if I played the piano…it's a kind of juvenile thought now that I think about it."

Haruka looked on seriously, biting back a comment she wanted to let out.

She also found that the violinist still had both parents, both still legally married, both used to their mistresses and lovers, and both still fighting endlessly for the top rank in their ever famous and popular tea party ceremony company. This morose information was all Haruka wanted to know about Michiru's parents which was lucky for her because that would be all the aqua haired woman was willing to say.

When the question, "So what about you?" was asked by the violinist to the ever listening blonde, all she got was a cryptic smile.

No answer came, Haruka instead glancing at her watch and noticing that two hours had already passed them by.

"I think I'll take a rain check," she stated getting a surprised look from Michiru. "Well I remember in the beginning of our conversation that you thought my only intention was to bed you…so I'll leave my side for next week…or whenever next time means for the two of us."

The violinist gave a little smile and pushed her drink away with a nod. "Alright, 'til next time then."

Haruka gave a small nod as well. "Can I interest you in a ride or—

"My chauffeur's coming for me. A nice, kind old man that's known me for so long that he wouldn't object to pick me up from such a place," the younger woman explained. "And what about you? Is it safe to drive in your condition?"

Haruka scoffed. "I can drive while sleeping…a couple glasses doesn't make a difference." She waved the other girl's question away easily.

Thin aquamarine eyebrows went up in question and wary. "Have someone pick up your car, we'll take you home," she ordered.

Haruka frowned. "I can drive."

Michiru nodded dumbly as if she were speaking to a child and punched several keys on her phone. "Satoshi-san, I'm still at the bar, Trine. I have a friend with me so we'll be dropping her off first—

"I can drive—

The violinist leaned over and sealed the blonde's lips with her index finger. "Fifteen minutes? Thank you, we'll be waiting."

Too soon, Michiru felt a wet…thing sliding up her finger. She retracted her hand in shock and looked at the slyly smirking blonde, tongue still sticking out proudly while complete hotness blared down her body.

"Salty…"

"Tenoh-san!" the violinist yelled indignantly wiping her finger in hopes of dwindling the raging feeling her body was radiating.

"I'm sorry _Kaioh-san_, but I don't normally talk so formally to women I've just licked. Haruka's fine," the blonde laughed.

Michiru frowned at her, a red blush already formulated to her cheeks. "That was uncalled for—

"Mhmm, but your body seems to be enjoying it," Haruka stated, her serious intonation not missed by the violinist. Before she could answer though, the young CEO continued, "Alright. Since you put up with my antics today, I'm willing to let you drop me off."

The violinist sighed, got up, paid for whatever else she thought she owed and more and left, a wary eye looking at a blonde that did the same.

Haruka gave a little nod to the bartender who gave his goodbyes and strode to the coat hanger, taking hers and a long, white leather one that could only belong to her company for the night. In a gentlemanly way she helped Michiru into her coat, both of them sharing a comfortable silence for a few minutes, only broken by the violinist's buzzing phone.

"Yes? Okay, we'll be right out," she stated and pulled Haruka outside by the arm with her just in case the latter decided to change her mind in the last minute.

The taller woman gave a small smirk as she fished for her cell phone as well. Punching a couple buttons, she pressed it against her ear and waited, Michiru still holding on her arm as she did so. "Yeah, I'm leaving my car at a bar called Trine in East Tokyo. Pick it up and drop it off at my beach house. I want it there before I wake up tomorrow." Without waiting for a reply she shut off her flip phone and began walking outside with the younger woman.

The violinist gave an amused smile. "That was very commanding."

Haruka nodded. "I don't know how else to speak with them."

"Would you be nicer if you did?"

_Good question_, Haruka thought and smirked. With a shake of her head, she answered quite truthfully, "Nope."

Satoshi-san, was a balding old man with square spectacles over his brown face. He exuberated the kind of nice aura Haruka preyed on during board meeting with new companies and his small frame made him look all the more vulnerable.

"How old is this guy? Ninety?" she whispered.

She received an elbow from the shorter woman, one she faked with hurt.

"He's fifty-five, he's my chauffer, and he's a very nice man—

"His glasses are thick. Are you sure he can drive?"

"I've driven the Kaioh family ever since I was eighteen years old young man," Satoshi stated receiving a questioning eyebrow from the blonde. "Zero accidents, zero tickets, more than a million miles in my track record and more than thirty seven years of driving experience. I think I can drive."

Michiru laughed beside a nodding blonde. "All that and I still think you need your glasses checked. I'm a woman."

Her driver nodded as if Haruka were a school child he needed explaining to. "I remember ojou-sama saying so. I just felt compelled to call you 'young man' because you wouldn't dress like it unless you wanted to be called it."

"Touché," Haruka stated with a wide smile and followed Michiru into the spacious black limo.

"Where would you like to go?" said girl asked, with amusement still twinkling in her eyes.

"My beach house, south of Tokyo. I'll give your trusty chauffer the address so he doesn't get lost," Haruka stated.

"Be nice."

With a smirk, she slid herself across the seats to the opened window and told the old man congenially of her address. With it taken care of, she came back and sat down beside the waiting girl.

"You don't live in the city?" was the question that greeted her as she settled down.

"I do," Haruka answered crossing her arms and legs as she did so. "I have a penthouse atop The Royal, Renaissance, Tenoh Tower, and well...if your family's specialty was condominiums, hotels and the like, I think living space would be the last thing on your mind."

Michiru laughed, nodding a bit at the answer she got. "It's like asking me if I like tea."

"Do you like tea?" They shared a questioning glance before the younger woman realized it was a serious question. Before she could answer though, Haruka continued, "'Cuz you know…I can't say I _love_ condominiums. It's a job…so do you like tea?"

"Not as much as my parents apparently. I drink it enough…I've been raised around it—

"But you'd rather play the violin?"

Michiru locked eyes with Haruka, a quiet and serious look pronounced on her features. Simultaneously, the taller woman waited, not breaking the eye contact. "Tea…is not what I was intended to do. As much as you weren't intended to run a company surrounding the sales and buildings of condominiums."

The last part was said quietly, both leaving one another to look at each other seriously. Haruka nodded after a while and was first to break contact, shifting her head to the dark vastness outside instead.

The distant sounds of roaring waves was imminent as well as the ever growing silence surrounding the car. As the limo drove out of the asphalt and into sand, Haruka looked out at the almost creepy figure of her white beach house.

Turning slightly to her left she found a quiet Michiru looking at her. "I'll be at Trine next week as well if you're interested…to abide for that rain check. If you have the time, come join me. If that's not the case, it was nice to meet you."

Taking a warm, soft hand from the younger woman's lap, she raised it on her lips and kissed it slightly, a handsome smile gracing her face. She felt the violinist swallow, a small shaky smile returned.

Turning away, she unlatched the door and pushed it open, inviting the salty smell that pervaded her entire being. Looking back, she gave one last smile to a still smiling Michiru and gave a little wave before shutting the door. Without turning around, she pressed her coat closer to her and fished for her keys, unlocked the door, opened it, and closed it in a matter of seconds. Inside the usually kept warm room, she gave a small frown as the sound of the limo moved quickly away.

O--O--O--O--O

Staring out into the crowd, the hundreds of unfamiliar faces went unnoticed by her as she glanced at the poise, sitting figure of the blonde.

The question, _I wonder if she's enjoying it_ quickly graced her mind and she was quite surprised to see such an unfamiliar look the blonde was giving her.

She wasn't smiling and neither did she look bored. She had a curiously blank expression marred by a small frown. Nevertheless the look gave her an uneasy feeling. She wanted her to enjoy it first of and if she really was a fan of hers like she said, appreciate it of course.

She ended the song with a dwindling note as a wave of applause washed over it. With only a slight pause to acknowledge the transition she was about to make. She raised her bow again and began playing a light and happy tune. Closing her eyes, she reminisced of her scheduled second meeting with the blonde.

O--O

She wasn't completely sure why she went back. It could've been the subtle, almost flirtatious gestures Haruka was giving her only a week back, or her roguish and boisterous nature. Either way when she came back to Trine, the first thing she did as she entered was glance at the table they moved to after their initial meeting at the bar. To her disappointment, the table was empty so she made her way to the bar giving a smile to the friendly bartender as she did so.

She chose to ignore the cat calls and whistles, opting for the bartender to shush the men sitting outside the bar area instead and ordered her glass of wine. The often opening and closing of the door stopped her from turning to see if Haruka had arrived after her tenth glance. Chastising herself for actually acting like a giddy child, she concentrated on her drink and let the noise wash over her instead.

After ten minutes, she wondered what she was still doing there…as well as why she didn't ask for the blonde's number the last time they spoke. The CEO's words from last week echoed through her ears and it would seem as if the former would be the one to wait, not the other way around. Nonetheless, she was tired. Last week she was feeling different from this one.

Last week she had desperately wanted to stray her thoughts away from what had happened only hours previously: the Kaioh monthly dinner. Every second Saturday of every month, each of the three Kaiohs cleared two hours of their schedules from six P.M. to eight P.M for their almost made-ritual dinner.

It wasn't as if they were all so busy that they couldn't meet more often. If anything, they didn't want to. Every dinner was almost always the same—clipped hellos, short conversations, clinking of utensils…mannerful, formal, cold.

She'd gotten used to it over the years, so by now she's learned to cope. It wasn't her presence that bothered her parents, it was each other's. Sometimes she wished both of them would bring their lovers in these monthly dinners, just so it was more…real. It was a never ending dance they were swaying to, neither wanting to stop to take a breather, and although she felt this now, she's most definitely afraid of what would happen when they finally get tired and one of them chooses to stop.

"That look says your wine needs more potency."

The husky, familiar voice shook her out of her reverie, forcing her to look up to a playfully smiling Haruka.

She frowned, crossing her arms as she did so. "You're late."

"Late?" the blonde asked incredulously. "I don't remember saying _when _I'd be here, just that I would be."

Thin aqua eyebrows went up in amusement as Haruka motioned for them to go to their table. Taking her drink from the bartender, Michiru followed her and both simultaneously sat down. Her completely black suit devoid of a tie suited her frame real well making Michiru just a tad curious as to what she looked like without it. Shaking her head to dispel such a random thought, she sipped her wine before starting.

"Rain check. Start it off."

Haruka laughed. "Well aren't you eager?"

For the rest of the night, Michiru was given information about the blonde. If anything, it seemed like a job interview. She asked a question and Haruka answered to the point of only answering a question. There was no emotion behind the answers—just facts.

She found that Haruka came from a soundly gifted, architecture and realtor derived family. Her mother was the architect, her father the realtor. After schooling they started a menial architectural firm that initially concentrated on the building and rental of middle class buildings north of Tokyo. A couple years into this almost monotonous job, they began a project to revitalize an apartment complex in Kyoto, a turning point for both of their careers as well as the notoriety they needed to rise. They turned said complex from a fifty percent vacancy rate to one hundred percent in less than one year after the rebuilding and remodeling process, and then sold it for more than half of what they paid for to begin with.

This multi billion yen pay off extended Tenoh Inc. into Tenoh Corporation, permanently setting their presence in the Japanese economy into stone. After this they were asked to partake on big jobs and deals concerning city buildings and hotel/condominium properties, each done with expertise and more than eight figures in yen back each time. These big payoffs led to the building of towers inside Tokyo itself: the Renaissance and Royal, the twin hotels and the Courier and Tenoh Tower, the business and penthouse towers.

"And this was all done within a decade?" Michiru asked in awe.

Haruka nodded. "My mother was pregnant with me a year after The Courier, the last of the four towers, was built, so I guess you could say I was their fifth child."

The violinist laughed. "So when did you get into the family business?"

"I didn't," the blonde answered with a frown.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds before Michiru let out a long sigh. "Tenoh-san—

"Haruka…I told you this the last time we were together."

"Fine! But you can't make this a game of twenty questions! Bring more to the table…"

Haruka laughed heartedly. "I didn't realize we were that close already."

The aqua haired woman gave an unimpressed look causing the young CEO to laugh harder.

"Fine, fine…" she stated, deciding to let herself go this time around. "What was the question?"

"How did you get into the family business?"

The blonde sighed, her smile dropping slowly, a frown crease taking its place instead. Michiru noticed the small drooping of her shoulders as her eyes concentrated on her still full drink, an almost lost expression laced in them. "In my second year of high school," she started, "my father was diagnosed with lung cancer. He smoked…way too much, way too often. There wasn't a lot we could do, but wait for him to deteriorate—there was little to no medications available at the time and even if there was, his nature was to be stubborn, tough acting…he refused to take them.

"His wish before he died was for me to major business in college…so I can keep their legacy up. The company, its assets, all the properties…would be under my care after a year of 'on the job' experience…'cuz apparently my mother really needed my father…and became otherwise useless without his continued presence."

It was quiet for a few seconds, dark green orbs still eyeing at the glass in front of her. When she looked up, she found troubled dark blue ones fixed on her. She gave a half hearted shrug and took a quick swig from her glass.

"I could've said no. Of course it's a lot harder doing it while looking at your dying father right in the eye, but excuses aside, I could've said no. I had dreams at seventeen…I had aspirations…but they almost seemed meaningless when you looked at what I'd have to give up."

Her eyes had glazed a little, her right hand swishing her glass unconsciously. She looked lost for a moment as to what to say before looking up and locking eyes with Michiru. "It's like selling your soul to the devil…but it sucks…when the devil's your father."

She smiled dejectedly at the frowning expression the violinist sported and took another sip of her drink. They shared an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, the violinist almost wishing she didn't ask what was obviously a private question. Before she could apologize though, all traces of sadness left the blonde's figure, almost as if they hadn't spoken about anything morose at all.

"So…I think I've filled my end of the bargain and more…so now you owe me something," she stated with an added grin

Michiru gave a harassed look, noting the sudden difference in the blonde's demeanor as she gave her a challenging smirk. During the entire exchange, from the first word to the last, was a different Haruka than the smiling one currently looking at her.

_Everyone's got a side they need to hide,_ she thought morosely. _Not just me._

And that realer expression the young CEO made earlier made all the difference of her initial impression of her.

"Fine," she stated with a kind of fake exasperation. She decided to take the challenge. "What do you want then?"

"An exchange of words I guess," Haruka answered quickly and cryptically. After she received a questioning rise of the brow, she continued, "I still want to know why you were here last week. I mean, I know _I'm _the reason you're here this week, but you didn't know me last week so—

"Wow," Michiru cut off, an amused expression gracing her soft features. "You sure think highly of yourself."

Haruka shrugged, her playful smile never leaving. "But let's not change the subject. Why were you here last week?"

Michiru pursed her lips, a soft frown marring her soft features. She didn't ask herself whether or not she wanted to relay the information, she just did. "Well, I told you last week how…well my parents' marriage has evolved through the years…"

Haruka nodded, smiling morosely at the defeated way her company started.

"In the second Saturday of every month, we have dinner together. Always it's in the same restaurant, in the same table, with the same atmosphere. I think…they feel the need to do it because of me and I want to tell them to stop because it's not worth it anymore."

"Are you afraid of them legally separating?"

The question hit the spot. Michiru's hands shook a little as she let it wash over her, trained green eyes never leaving her frame. Over the years she's managed to shut herself as well so it came as no surprise to both of them how quickly she regained composure after such a question.

"I think it's passed due…their marriage. But even then, I'll always be their child so no, of course I would never want them to legally separate," she stated quietly, not able to meet up with the other woman's sparkling green eyes. "I remember a nicer time…a nicer marriage—a time when they didn't have to go to other people.

"A separation is exactly what it entails. It's the complete personification of a bond two people had that they're willing to give up. I don't feel that such words should reflect on my parents because I've seen them love one another in the past."

The violinist's words had become softer, quieter and she hoped that Haruka's questions wouldn't go any further. She was definitely not ready to speak of this, far more so to a person that seemed almost like a stranger. But before she could progress this thought, the young CEO had once again started speaking.

"There was a time when I was around fourteen or fifteen when my parents' fidelity and faithfulness were tested," the blonde stated, feeling as if she should say something about starting this next morose bit of conversation. "My mother had asked for an immediate divorce after finding my father had been cheating on her with a client, but then I remember her looking at me. I could see without her saying so that she desperately wanted to put my well being into consideration…what price I would have to pay for something that was their doing. She didn't feel it was worth it—to put me into that kind of uncomfortable spot. So she let it go and after that it just kind of died down.

"Their marriage was, you could say 'on the rocks', but well…my dad had started showing signs of debilitation by then so after he was diagnosed with cancer they both decided to leave their marriage as it is…on good terms. My mother clearly loved my father though. Her whole divorce statement seemed more like an empty threat especially after he died. I had just started business school at the time and she literally worked herself to death just to cover his absence.

"She's one of the main reasons why I decided to take my father's offer. She aged…quite significantly ever since he was diagnosed and although she worked up until I finished college, I only wanted to graduate sooner just so I can relieve her of her position."

Michiru gave a sympathetic smile that Haruka waved off automatically. "What I'm trying to say is, you matter. Not only as a physical presence like I was, but possibly as the only means to save your parents' marriage…if that's what you want to do."

The violinist nodded, appreciating the blonde's input. Taking a small glance at her watch, Haruka gave a sudden laugh causing her to look up surreptitiously. When she gave a questioning glance and only received a wave of dismissal, she immediately frowned.

"Don't laugh like that unless you plan on explaining yourself."

Haruka smirked. "It's been two hours already and I showed up today thinking you weren't going to be here."

Michiru's frown increased as she raised one of her brows in askance. "Didn't you say you owed me a rain check?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, but I always say that…and usually girls that I let go on the first meeting don't come back."

The statement made her freeze.

Silence engulfed the table, Haruka giving a questioning smirk and Michiru still looking like a guilty child.

"Is it so bad to get to know you?" was finally the question to answer the question given.

The young CEO shook her head easily. "Of course not. But I do remember you knowing me as a 'notorious player' or at least that's the impression you had of me. So with that already under your knowledge I'm just wondering why you came back…early even."

"I wasn't early, you were late."

"So are we going to make a habit of this?"

Michiru looked at her in confusion. "Do you have any friends…Haruka-san?"

The blonde smirked. "Is this what friends usually do? Meet up, sit around, talk for a couple hours, and then go their separate ways afterwards?"

"Usually, yes."

"Then no, I can't say I have friends. These kinds of meetings are more aimed towards bedding women more than befriending them."

"So I've heard," Michiru muttered.

Haruka laughed.

The younger woman could see why women would be enraptured though. When the blonde laughed her forest green eyes had a way of sucking people in. Her confidence screamed arrogance, and that by itself usually broke the camel's back, earning her either company for the night or disgust. And the fact that she was a woman made other women curious to say the least, or at least she thought it would be that way. She figured Haruka was a pro at making girls inquire what orientation they really were if the thought hadn't graced their minds before…and then probably "turn" for one night just to see how it is. But more than this almost obvious self discovery, Michiru wanted to get to know the woman that was just exposed some time ago: the one speaking of her dreams and aspirations. The look she sported then seemed more real than the confident one she wore like an old mask. But this bit of realization didn't stop her from asking her next almost prying question.

"How much is your playboying a fact and how much of it is a myth?"

The sudden question made Haruka look up from her drink, the action making the vodka trickle to the wrong tube. After letting out a few coughing fits, ones that Michiru was shocked to see and almost stood up for to help her before getting a wave of dismissal, the blonde pushed a napkin to her lips before asking, "Why the sudden interest in my sex life?"

The violinist shook her head. "Not your sex life per se—

"Do you want to give it a go?"

"Haruka…"

The young CEO gave a wide smile. "Alright, fine," she stated in fake exasperation. "It's all a lie! I don't have sex! I'm a pure virgin in search of my long lost love…"

Michiru immediately frowned making the blonde trail off into a laugh. "No, I'm not a sex maniac," she stated with a widened smirk. "I don't frequent places with the thought of taking someone home with me…I usually am the one to object._ I don't like being the trial run_. I've had one serious relationship back in business school that taught me all I needed to know about who I should be as a person in a relationship and I usually don't need more than what I already know.

"Shou Hikaru is one of the few exceptions only because my state of mind was either cloudy or not present at the time. My way to vent is sex…or driving. I already have the cars so the latter's usually the one performed." Michiru swallowed at how direct Haruka had answered her. "Not the answer you were looking for?"

"It was," she nodded. "A little more direct that I thought you'd answer—

The blonde laughed brashly. "_You_ were the one telling me to stop that!"

"I know!" the smaller woman exclaimed. "I just thought you'd be more discreet about that one…"

Haruka laughed further. "I only joke about it since it's apparently a common misconception about me. And since our initial meeting started that way I figured it would be fine to joke about it with you. If you're uncomfortable though, I can stop."

Michiru shook her head. "It's fine by me. You're not offending me or anything."

"And what about you? Not your sex life per se," Haruka said mimicking her words earlier. "But have you ever been…curious?"

Michiru smirked. "In high school."

Haruka's eyes widened in obvious surprise as well as interest making the violinist laugh. "Well don't stop!"

"Okay!" the shorter woman exclaimed. "In high school there was this popular, highly athletic girl that was known nationally for her achievements in sports. I mean, I never went beyond just looking, but I did idolize her for the better half of two school years before she went on and graduated."

"Did she know you?"

Michiru shrugged. "Probably…since I was known as a prodigy in my school, but if your question is if we ever spoke, then no."

"Hmm," Haruka sounded, sounding almost disappointed. "Is that the only time you were…bi-curious?"

The younger woman searched her mind and nodded after a while. "I mean, I check out people, men and women alike and I've gotten into serious enough relationships with men to know that I like them, but I've never really gotten into a relationship with a woman to know if I could be swayed the other way."

"Why not?"

The question was put very invasively.

While Michiru was trying to find the words to say to answer the question Haruka asked, "Is it because of who you are? Old money generation family, well to do reputation—

"Yes."

Sapphire eyes locked with emerald ones again, both staring down one another seriously. After a while, Haruka decided to be the one to yield, breaking their stare off and passively looked at some random things beside her.

"Are you afraid that you could be missing out on the one thing that could make you who you are because of…reputation?"

Michiru pursed her lips and looked away. "I'll leave that as a rhetorical question."

Haruka nodded and understandingly backed off. Sighing, she looked at her wristwatch and realized that it wasn't late at all, but deciding to cut it off for both their sakes. "It's late. I have some things I want to get started on early tomorrow so…"

"Yeah," Michiru stated and stood up. "I should get going as well. It was nice speaking with you Haruka-san. I hope we can meet up again and talk like this. It was nice…refreshing."

The air around them had turned formal all of the sudden making Haruka look like she wanted to scoff. Instead she bowed and gave her confident smile. "When you have a chance, come visit me again. I promise I won't play the playboy part you thought me initially as."

Michiru returned the smile and nodded, gave a bow as well and made her way towards the door, cell phone in hand, coat pressed closely against her body.

O--O--O--O--O

Haruka frowned. Now that she thought about it, the ending of their second meeting was so distant and cold that it seemed like it would have been their last.

Glancing up, she softly smiled at the playing violinist looking like the meaning of the word perfect in the center of the stage. She could feel the awe radiating around her from the audience; emotions filled to brim of very random feelings: astonishment, wonder…jealousy. She could tell that they always saw the woman Michiru wanted them to see—the perfect side of her…her stage presence. She doubted if anyone, even her manager, has seen the side of her she had witnessed on the day of their third meeting.

O--O

Per usual, Trine on Saturday was unusually full, but it seemed to lose some of its wonder to her because of the missing figure of the violinist.

Haruka sighed.

She knew Michiru wouldn't be there, but at least it didn't seem so lonely when she was speaking with her. And this realization made her snicker out loud. She went to Trine for the sole reason of wanting some isolation and, in a complete turnaround, actually missed the presence of someone there. She laughed to herself and sat down on the bar, a condescending smirk planted on her handsome face. The bartender bowed to her and immediately began to prepare her drink.

"No company tonight?" he asked conversationally.

The young CEO shook her head. "Flying solo tonight."

He laughed a little and handed her, her yellowish colored drink.

She stayed there for the better half of an hour in quiet contemplation and isolation, letting the noise of the people around her wash over her entirely. She thought over of a meeting with a big name company come Monday morning that would be taking her complete attention for at least the next two months.

Taking a last sip of her drink, she waved goodbye to the busy bartender and began taking her leave, putting some money on the table before making her way to the coat hanger. Shrugging her coat on, she passively stared at some people that had just arrived, but what caught her attention more was a familiar, solitary figure outside.

_What is she doing here?_

Quickly slinging her scarf around her neck, she wove through the throng of people coming in and pushed the door aside, a cold wind immediately inviting her presence. As her yellow strands danced across her face wildly, she frowned at the vision of the violinist that was all the more clearer.

It was cold…she looked cold. She wore the same long, white leather coat she wore on their first meeting and what seemed to be a dress—Haruka could only see a little of her creamy colored shins and ankles before the coat protected the rest of her. Her arms hugged her body tightly, the wind blowing her hair away from her face and she seemed to be looking more towards the road instead of the bar…maybe opting to go instead of stay.

With her frown deepening, Haruka strode to her, taking her coat off in unison. Even before her presence was known she had already placed the coat on the surprised woman making the blonde worry about her state of mind even more.

Something really bad must've just happened.

"Let's go," she stated softly and grabbed her keys from her pants pockets.

She held Michiru by the small of her back and led her to her Ferrari. Unlocking the doors, she opened the passenger's side first and helped her in before closing the door. She looked at her worriedly from the outside before sighing and making her way to the driver's side. Going in, she welcomed the warmth that had been clogged inside the sports car and turned the ignition key on, the catalyst that would wake Michiru from her reverie.

"W-where are we going?"

They locked eyes for a moment troubled dark green ones and unfathomable sadness filled sapphires before Haruka gave a warm smile. "I'm guessing you don't want to go home so let's go to mine."

Michiru nodded, Haruka seeing the apprehension in her eyes before indifference replaced them. Backing out of the parking lot and into the almost deserted street, Haruka drove them away from the city to her beach house opting for the quietness she figured the other woman needed.

The drive was quiet. The blonde didn't even bother to put any music on because it would probably just cause more unwanted tension. Glancing with her peripherals she noted that Michiru seemed to be in deep thought, the crease created by her eyebrows never leaving. She had a pretty good guess as to what had happened…What Michiru thought she could do about it, she didn't know.

The softness of the sand against her tires made her company raise her head higher, her eyes looking at the sand before them instead of the dashboard. Haruka had come here before going to Trine so there looked to be some semblance of life inside the small white beach house. Parking her car in front of it, she gave a smile to the violinist and went out, making her way around to the passenger's side to open the door. Michiru gave a little bow to her kindness as she stepped out and finally followed her into her warm abode.

It felt cozy inside, a warm fireplace crackling it with life. It was an open style floor plan which gave no walls for boundaries. Instead the walls seemed like the floors themselves. The kitchen to their left had white tiles for floors which gave way to cherry wooden planks that enveloped the living area. It was bigger than how it looked outside with two loveseats and a recliner situated around the fireplace and a black baby grand piano further away. It was very neat and tidy.

"The bathrooms are upstairs?" Michiru inquired randomly as she curved her head slightly to peak at the stairs at the farthest end of the living room.

"Yeah," Haruka answered and took off her scarf. "There are two bathrooms upstairs…one in the master bedroom and another down the hallway near the guest bedroom."

She stepped towards her and helped her take her coat off as well as the one Haruka had given her earlier. The blonde smiled appreciatively at the silk blue dress that she wore that hugged her curves expertly.

"What was the occasion?" she asked nodding at the dress.

Michiru looked down at her dress morosely and gave a wry laugh. "I guess…to celebrate my parents' divorce."

Silence engulfed the room, Haruka frowning sullenly at the news she had already suspected and Michiru's wry, almost sarcastic smile never leaving.

"Are you okay?"

"It's passed due…as I said before," the violinist stated loudly as she looked up to her. "I expected it…so it shouldn't come as a big deal—

"Knowing it's going to happen and knowing how you're supposed to feel are two completely different things," Haruka cut off. Sapphire eyes first filled with rebellious indifference began to brim with frustrated tears causing her to look away. "We always tell ourselves to be ready…so we don't get hurt as much. Make ourselves believe in something that we know isn't true to fool our feelings. It's the brain deceiving the heart I guess…but when it comes down to it we feel with our heart, not with our head so all that's left afterwards is the sad truth."

A silence engulfed her almost sage words before Michiru's shoulders began shaking, hot tears finding their way out. Leaning forward, her forehead landed on Haruka's right shoulder, small, quiet cries of agony wracking out of her body. The blonde swallowed hard and shut her eyes, the feeling of overwhelming sadness beginning to take her too. Her fists tightened as the violinist's cries pervaded the small room and her heart clenched even more so when she felt her clasp her dress shirt with her hands, clutching to it like a lifeline.

Almost immediately, she could hear them…the voices from her past.

"_We have diagnosed him with lung cancer. He has barely a year to live. We can start a standardized treatment regimen called chemotherapy, but he refused to even listen about what it could do to make his condition better."_

"_Oh, Haruka-chan…I just don't know what I would do if he wasn't here. Nothing would seem right."_

"_Haruka…I'm not going to make it any further. I was hoping I could be more of a father to you than I've been in the past but…What I'm going to say is going to be unfair, especially for you, but I have to say it. It would be my wish…for you to attend college and major in business…continue on what your mother and I have built. I know it's not what you've had in mind regarding your future, but I will be selfish this one time and ask this of you. I've been a lenient parent. I've done all the things I could do in order to secure your future. Continue our legacy and we'd be even."_

Haruka opened her eyes as anger, hatred, and unadulterated sadness washed over her entire being. Her hands had compressed into such tight fists that they had gone pale white and she could almost feel the incision her nails made against her palms. With jaws clenched and the overbearing feeling of the start of tears brimming against her eyes, she slowly slackened her fists even though her heart still pounded with sorrowful pain. Looking at the still crying woman before her, she morosely put her arms around her shoulders and enveloped her in.

Caressing Michiru's soft hair with her right hand she looked at the piano in front of her before her dammed tears broke out, her silent reprieve vanishing with it.

They stayed in that quiet, mournful contemplation for a while before the violinist was the one to move with a raise and turn of her head to look at the identical face Haruka sported. They stared sadly at one another, trails of where tears had passed through their face still imminent from the dim lighting the fireplace emitted, before the blonde slowly rose her head up and kissed Michiru's temple.

The violinist only smiled amidst her melancholy, resting her cheek against Haruka's shoulder once more.

"Come," the young CEO's husky voice stated and gave a small push to the direction of the piano.

Arms still around her shoulders Michiru let herself be guided to the standing instrument until they stood right in front of it.

Standing behind her, Haruka deftly lifted the lid of the piano up and rested her chin atop the violinist's exposed, creamy shoulder. Michiru looked at her questioningly until vibrant, masterful, and an obviously difficult composition permeated the room. Even without her right hand playing the notes that would've been on the bass clef of the music sheet this composition came from, Michiru was awed at how fantastically she played. It went on for a half a minute, Haruka's show of artistry, before she stopped completely in the middle of it causing the smaller woman to look at her in question and disappointment.

Haruka gave a small smile, locking eyes with her as she did so. "There are always things…circumstances beyond your control. But what I can confidently tell you is…that choosing the piano over the violin would not have made a difference."

Michiru closed her eyes and smiled at the honest truth Haruka brought her. When she opened them again, the soft emerald eyes glancing at her was all she needed to make up her mind. Turning, she faced the blonde and placed her arms around her broad shoulders, feeling the taller woman's hands rest on the small of her back. Standing on her toes, she stretched her neck upward, letting Haruka come down the rest of the way.

Their kiss started off slowly, as if both were testing the waters as to how far they should go. Then, with just impulses guiding them, it became needier gradually, both holding one another tightly at the conclusion of it.

With their breaths abating, Haruka looked down at her in confusion, her eyes speaking the words she couldn't ask out loud.

_What do you want from me?_

Michiru looked at her in melancholy before looking down at her crumpled dress shirt. Taking her arms off her shoulders, she replaced them by her waist before looking back up, a determined and definite look laced in her eyes.

"Make me stop from feeling this way."

Locking eyes with her sadly for a moment, Haruka caressed her cheeks before closing hers and coming back down to kiss her.

She couldn't deny the fact that she was highly attracted to the smaller woman. Ever since the first time she saw her at Trine she knew she was attracted; she wouldn't have made so many passes if that wasn't the case. And her music might've been as dazzling as her picture in the front of her popular albums, but the real thing in front of her…in her hands, made the feelings that had become dormant in her fire to life.

She couldn't remember how they had made their way upstairs. Nor could she remember clearly how they got to her bedroom. What she does remember vividly is the two of them on her bed, the violinist below her and her on top, and the way Michiru's curly hair cascaded all over her pillow. She was staring at her with the most clearest…almost innocent expression that she definitely had to stop herself from continuing her kisses.

Her hormones were jumping to the roof and all she really, really wanted was to take the woman in front of her and have her way with her…but she would not have a "mistake" night. Closing her eyes to repress the overflowing feelings inside her, she rested her forehead against the laying woman's and opened them slowly making their eyes lock effectively yet again.

After several moments with her searching for any doubt or apprehension in Michiru's eyes, she asked, "Are you sure? I don't want a date rape case against me."

The violinist laughed loudly causing the blonde to smile at her familiar, relaxed features. Before she could supply the answer Haruka seemed to be looking for, the taller woman had already dipped down to her again, initiating another deep kiss before trailing her mouth down her neck.

She smelled good. She tasted good. And the silky dress…had to go. Stopping her ministrations on the smaller woman's creamy flesh, she propped herself higher and began the arduous task of pulling the god forsaken thing off. The battle with it seemed to be her downfall. Oh she hated dresses. Michiru looked beautiful in it…but damn she hated dresses. Why were they so hard to pull when they looked so…fragile?

Michiru's laugh brought her out of her concentration, a deep frown etched entirely on her features. The violinist smiled softly at her and made to straighten the creases her eyebrows had made from slight irritation.

"Why do you women like to wear these god forsaken death traps??" she asked inquiringly and pulled a part of the dress that made a slight ripping noise.

Surprised and afraid that she may have destroyed it, she completely let go of it and backed away.

"Haruka," Michiru called with laughter in her voice. She crawled to her in the bottom of the big king sized bed and expertly slid the dress off as she made her way to her. "Never knew someone like you could be such a…butter finger."

The blonde smirked. "I'll show you butter finger…" she grunted and pushed her playfully on the bed, her back to the cool covers yet again.

Taking the dress off…was a fantastic idea. Haruka swallowed hard and audibly as she looked down at the beautiful figure beneath her. She rubbed the sides of her stomach where the dress had efficiently hidden her nicer curves than she thought weren't there, trailing kisses along her collarbone as she did so. Gasps elicited from the smaller woman causing her to eye at the black strapless bra and matching black panties that were the only clothes left on her.

"Are you going to be able to pull those off or are you going to need my help with that too?"

The playful statement included with a challenging smirk caused Haruka to look up at twinkling sapphire eyes. With a smirk of her own, she casually and easily pushed the bra upwards and took one of the pink buds in her mouth in very quick succession.


	3. Banana Pancakes

Chapter Three: Banana Pancakes

She was hot. It was really, really hot.

Pulling her collar and bow tie away from her neck, Haruka reveled at the cool air that entered her dress shirt. She had no doubt that her face was red and blushing from the sights that she remembered on that still familiar night. As the music drew to a close she looked up at Michiru and smiled widely, getting up along with everyone and clapped. They shared a glance before the violinist took her bow, the noise rising in octave as well as length.

She took a mental note to do this again...attend another concert. Because, just as everything Michiru did, to feel it in person was most definitely better. As said girl left the stage, the crowd inside the symphony hall began dispersing. She kept rooted to her spot noticing around her that the familiar and more prominent people that attended were also the only ones staying. Well, the get together afterwards was the main reason for the event.

"Tenoh-san, very surprising to see someone like you here," an elderly woman greeted as she approached the blonde.

Haruka took a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Shoji-san. I take it your company's doing fine?"

The old woman scoffed. "My daughter's taking it over for me now...I only go in when my arthritis and migraines aren't keeping me at home. Unlike you though she's helpless when it comes to the family trade. She can't arrange flowers for her life."

Haruka nodded and smiled, but inwardly gave a sigh and roll of the eye. She hated these little events only for this reason. Michiru might've thought that enticing her with the presence of new or interested clients was the reason why she came here, but she truly just wanted to hear good music. And if she were to give up a couple million yen for that good music, she would...not to mention the one giving the music life was...dazzling to say the least.

God it was still so hot in the room.

"So I didn't catch the location where the gala will take place in," she stated talking again to Shoji Shiko.

A broad shouldered, middle aged man came to stand beside her company making her yellow brows go up in skepticism.

"The Regency Restaurant," the old woman answered and gave an uncaring look at her bodyguard that had just appeared. "Would you care to sit next to an old woman? It won't seem so lonely."

The blonde smiled uneasily. "I'm not really sure how long I'll be staying there. The music is all I really came for..."

Shiko looked at her in clear surprise. "Well I thought you came because of Kaioh Shinji's interest in buying a new home. Score a few pointers with the daughter, get her to introduce you to her father, and there you go...a new client!"

Haruka laughed inwardly. Oh she was definitely getting more than a few pointers from Kaioh Shinji's daughter, but this bit of information was hardly a surprise for her. "No, I didn't realize Kaioh-san was interested actually. If he is I guess I can give a few hints to his daughter about it."

She smirked. That was something she definitely would not be doing tonight.

A fray of claps emitted from the people around her as she turned to see the violinist coming through the backstage entrance. She wore a pleased smile in her face as she addressed everyone, giving the blonde a little more attention than she gave the others.

"The charity benefit is going to be at the Regency. I hope all of you can take a little bit more of your time tonight to attend. There will also be patients, doctors, nurses, and researchers there from Ogikubo Hospital which was the main aim of this event. My manager and I will see you there. We will be situated at the far left island so instruct the gondola coordinator and he will be sure to take you there." Michiru gave a warm smile and left with Shizuka beside her, disappearing once again into the backstage area.

"You have a ride to get there I presume?" Shiko asked her as they made their way out of the concert hall, following and being followed by twenty-five or so other people.

Haruka nodded and fished for her keys. Twirling them with her index finger, they were both joined by another man, a foreigner the young CEO presumed for he had the blonde hair and dark blue eyes most people with Japanese decent didn't or couldn't have.

"That was amazing," he stated loudly, his thick accent clear in his Japanese. Haruka looked on ahead of her and paid him no heed, but he nevertheless continued. "This is my second time listening to her in person. My God! Last time was horrible…horrible. It didn't sound like her music. Something you would expect from the trash young people play nowadays. But tonight! Oh tonight was magnificent! Every note, every sound, magnanimous!"

Haruka didn't even try to fake the annoyed look in her face.

_Guess I gotta be fed to the wolves before I can get a real meal..._she thought to herself and sighed.

She really did hate these kinds of things. There was nothing worse than an invitation to sit and conversate with a bunch of rich people...especially the old money generations. The worst kinds were the ones with foreigners involved. Foreigners that didn't know when to shut up or that were just so oblivious to the fact that she wasn't interested in whatever they had to say that she sometimes, although not usually, would tell them to in the manner that could only describe her as...well...arrogant, pompous, self-righteous, and yeah...She just really hoped that this guy would not sit with her and the older woman because she could only stomach a few rich people before she needed to get away again.

She didn't pay the foreigner with dirty blonde hair anymore attention and just gave a small bow to the old woman, striding faster out of the concert hall than the others that were still there.

As she reached the parking lot, the buzzing of her cell phone stopped her in mid stride and she smiled at the katakana pi a no on her caller's ID.

"What's up?"

"Will you be attending the gala?" Michiru's soft voice answered in the other line.

"Aren't you with your manager?" she asked as she unlocked her car door and stepped inside.

"I'm in my dressing room...changing for the event. Will you be there?"

"Hmm...do you want me to be?" She smirked widely, knowingly putting the other girl in the spot.

Silence ensued in the other line before, "If you don't want to I can understand. Will you be at the beach house after?"

The blonde smiled wider, her tongue sticking out at the edge of her lips as she did so. "I can be."

"Haruka don't dance around with me."

She laughed, feeling the annoyance coming from the other end. "Fine...yes I will be at your gala and yes...I will be at my beach house after. Wear something nice I can look at so if I still don't see you tonight at least I can have something help me when I'll be needing my imagination."

The violinist's laughter in the end made her join in a chuckle as well as she turned the ignition key of her car on.

"I'll try my best to get out."

"Looking forward to seeing how you'll do that."

As her phone hung up automatically, she backed out of the concert hall's parking lot and headed straight to Regency. It was a refined, expensive, and highly talked about restaurant situated in the outskirts of Tokyo. Anyone who was anyone could get in. Anyone who had to be someone could rent out an island in the vicinity.

Haruka knew the floor plan for the restaurant very well...it was the first project she partook as CEO in training for Tenoh Corporation.

When she arrived there, an instant feeling of pride swelled within her as she looked at the larger than life restaurant. Before the restaurant was built, in its place was a built in, small, and hardly used reservoir. Why it was ever there was a question that still has Haruka asking even today, but the initial plan was to take everything out and rebuild a regular looking restaurant from scratch.

Of course Haruka, being Haruka, didn't want that at all. Instead she worked with the lead architect to construct what would become Tokyo's most visited, most popular, and most expensive restaurant.

At the end of the long year of construction, remodeling, and rebuilding, Regency looked to be the imagination of an overly clever traveler. In the outskirts of the restaurant, hidden by tall palm trees, was the parking lot.

"So it doesn't ruin the feel of it." Haruka remembers herself saying as she introduced it to her mother.

The restaurant itself was built similarly to the Todai-ji Temple in Nara albeit smaller and not so...religious, Haruka guessed to be the word. Both stories had their own kitchens, each supplying food to their separate floors. What was different from the Todai-ji Temple was that Regency had a very modern look, complete with overbearingly large windows that made seeing the surrounding area of the restaurant implemental...the exact feeling Haruka wanted the restaurant to have because the surrounding area was nothing but water and large islands.

The popularity of the restaurant didn't stop at the marvelous design of its temple like built; it was just the start of it. Building an extensive sewer system underneath and around the reservoir, the engineers made it possible for the water level surrounding the entire restaurant to be controllable. Every week, thousands of gallons of water is pumped out, recycled, and pumped back in the reservoir to create the bluish, tropical beach like color that's very noticeable especially on a sunny day.

The restaurant itself took up forty-five percent of the entire land, or better yet, water mass. The rest, was Haruka's brilliant idea. With the lead architect and lead constructor more than willing to do her bidding, she instructed the building of five artificial islands behind the restaurant, onto the extra water mass. After these islands were built to look like a five zero domino tile, large gazebos were built in each island, the outer four becoming a private dine in and the middle, the islands' private kitchen. The four out of the way islands connected to the center by means of an expanded bridge and the center was connected to the back of the main restaurant. Gondolas with their own waiting oarsmen floated along the front, bottom story of the restaurant, the only means of access and transportation to any of the four islands.

Whenever she took a glance at this restaurant the words, "I am a genius" couldn't help, but grace her mind. The surrounding spot lights kept the restaurant's islands bright regardless of the time of day and at night, the waters couldn't help, but look as if they were sparkling.

Tonight was no exception of course. The entire restaurant lit with an extravagant light and gondolas waited just in the side of the entrance to the temple. It was funny to her how people came to this site more to see it than to eat in it. She gave herself an internal pat in the back. The four billion, eight hundred million yen pay off at the end of it was definitely worth it to the buyer.

She gave a nod to the main coordinator of the gondolas who stood beside a waiting oarsman. His eyes doubled in size as he saw her.

"Tenoh-sama, welcome back! Welcome back! Which island will be your mainstay today?" he greeted with bow after bow of welcome.

The oarsman gave a look of panic as she eyed both of them and replied, "The Kaioh charity gala."

"Of course!" the coordinator smiled widely and enthusiastically. "Kobu, take Tenoh-sama to the third island."

The oarsman next to him gave an immediate nod before asking, "Shouldn't I wait for other—

He stopped talking immediately as the coordinator's eyes doubled in size as a warning. "Tenoh-sama will have her own gondola until she reaches there. Make sure she's comfortable."

He gave a nod and bowed to the still waiting blonde. Of course she would be used to this by now. Apparently it's common for all staffs of Regency to know who she is and why she was important out of all the important people that passed through the restaurant's doors everyday.

She walked to a waiting gondola and sat down on the soft cushions placed inside. As the boat started moving, she looked up to see the eyes of sight seers following her and decidedly looked forward again.

"H-how're you dong tonight?" her oarsman asked nervously as he dipped the long oar into the shallow sparkling water.

Haruka smirked. "I'm not one for small talk so if you stop, I'll appreciate it."

His eyes widened at her words, nodded vigorously and silently, and continued paddling, this time with renewed vigor.

Haruka reveled at the sounds the water made as they paddled across it and the fresh smell combined with the floating aroma of the food being cooked made her all the more salivate. Hunger gnawed at her as she sighed. She knew she'd probably be the first one there since she basically ran from the concert hall, but if all goes well she'd be the first to dig in to the appetizers already being prepared by the chefs. As she passed the side of the temple, she finally got a good look at the five islands. She passed the first one with relative ease, a small party of what seemed to be popular idols having dinner inside the wooden gazebo.

She stood up to get a better look of the third island. Apparently there were already people there, the doctors and patients Michiru spoke about, she presumed, and almost smiled in glee at the waiters and waitresses serving what seemed to be the appetizers. As the gondola touched sand, she grabbed a 10,000 yen note from her wallet and handed it to the ever thankful oarsman. Stepping out, she bowed to the guests already there and sat on the nearest table, a waiter coming to her almost immediately.

It would be a few more minutes until the people she recognized from the concert arrived and another fifteen minutes for the star attraction to get there as well. She shared a table with Shoji Shiko, the same blonde foreigner she was annoyed at after the concert, a well known judge and his wife, and a few more people that Haruka should probably have known, but couldn't have cared less about.

"I'm always so amazed at how marvelous this place was built," Kobayama Akiko, Judge Kobayama's wife stated in wonder.

The young CEO stayed quiet as she felt Shiko who sat next to her, pat her arm gently. "Well if you must know, we can all thank Tenoh-san for it. She was the brain behind this operation."

_Oh god not again,_ she thought to herself unenthusiastically, but gave a small smile and bow to the judge's wife.

"You built this huh?" the foreigner asked crassly. "It looks nice for someone who is a juvenile."

Haruka's frown was imminent in the table, but before she could proceed at saying exactly how she felt, the presence of the violinist was invited very wholeheartedly by everyone who knew she had the same well known temper as her father's.

Michiru greeted everyone with a bow and a radiating smile. "I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. The researchers here are very thankful for the donations given tonight. It will surely help those in need."

"What amazes me more," Judge Kobayama stated, "Is how you can continue these charity events. You spend, get nothing in return, and yet over and over you plan them as if you're reaping one hell of a fortune!"

Everyone shared a laugh at the table except for a nonchalant blonde as Michiru smiled appreciatively in return. "I do what I can...and I thank you again for doing the same."

She gave a bow to the table as everyone nodded back, the foreigner giving her a leer that Haruka wanted to punch his face in for. Nevertheless the blonde gave a small appreciative smile at the violinist's garb: a fitted white dress with spaghetti straps that hung over her exposed shoulders. It seemed to be in a kind of silky material for it gave a nice glow as the artificial lighting hit it and she wore it with every intent of looking refined, but damn near sexy at the same time.

_I want to take it off,_ was the first thing that graced Haruka's mind when she first saw her in it, but now all she really wanted to do was go away. She really wasn't made for these kinds of things. She felt as if she set herself up for having a crappy night. It would all be up to Michiru whether or not it will continue to be that same crappy night, but she decided not to let her hopes up. Tomorrow being a definite thing was the only thought that was keeping her sanity and with that in mind, she abruptly stood up.

The smaller woman gave a look of surprise at her sudden action as did everyone in the table. She gave a forced smile and faced the violinist.

She could see the worry emanating from her sapphire eyes which she only gave a tired smile to.

"Thank you for the invite Kaioh-san," she stated with a bow. "You played marvelously."

"You're leaving already?" was the question in return.

Haruka nodded, glancing at a waiting gondola parked neatly at the island's shore. "I have matters to attend to early tomorrow morning and staying out later would be a bad idea."

It was a lie, they both knew it, but Michiru nodded slowly in understanding nonetheless. "I hope you can make it to the next event."

At this the young CEO gave a genuine smile. "Call me up on it. I should be reachable in my office. Leave a message to my secretary and it'll get to me."

She gave one last bow to the people she shared a table with and a last smile to the already melancholic look Michiru sported.

O--O

In the safety of her beach house with the reverberating sound of the waves rushing back and forth into the shore, Haruka could only let out a tired sigh. She took her blazer off and discarded it into the clean floor, the bow tie and the waistcoat trailing after it until she only wore her plain white dress shirt and her trousers. She fell unceremoniously into the nearest sofa face first and gazed at the fireplace, the warmness of it seething into her bright, tired face.

The night ended horribly for her to say the least. The music and woman which she was more than gleeful to see made it okay, but the people in attendance...She sighed again, turning on her back as she did so. She wondered how long the violinist would take; if she was coming at all. She shouldn't hope, but a migraine was already creeping up on her because of the charity event...not to mention she left without eating anything except a few bites of the appetizers.

Simply said, she couldn't stand being around too many rich people. There was always an aura of unnecessary competitiveness and either strict manner was always applied, or just downright arrogance—which brought her to the sandy haired foreigner that she promised herself she'd punch if they were ever to meet each other again. She was more than happy to leave that table. Any second later and she would be liable to throw a couple insults marred with a couple jabs.

Just like her father she was already notoriously known in corporate Japan to have a high temper. If she didn't like something, she would say so in blatant disregard to who she was speaking to. And everyone who knew the corporate part in this eastern part of the world knew that, so therefore didn't try to test her patience, especially those lower in rank.

The arrogance displayed by foreigners she knew too well as basic ignorance. They didn't know her and she didn't have to know them, but—

"Did he really have to talk so much, GOD!" she yelled to the room.

She sat up in annoyance and felt her stomach grumble in the process.

"And why the hell didn't I order take out?!"

She sighed loudly, brashly and stood up scratching her hair in aggravation. She would have to make something. It was still too early to sleep in a weekend and her stomach was protesting too often for her to probably get any decent night's rest anyway. She strode to the kitchen and opened the kept full refrigerator.

Every Tuesday afternoon, the "cleaning women" as she liked to refer to them came to her beach house and cleaned everything she made a mess on, even though she herself liked to keep it constantly clean anyway. They restock everything to its brim and threw away anything else that looked to be rotting and basically did the necessary jobs to keep her happy when she came back every weekend.

She took out a previously thawed chicken breast as well as different types of lettuces to start making a garden salad. As she started cutting the leafy vegetables her phone rang.

Setting the knife aside, she dug for it from her pockets and without looking at the caller's ID answered, "Yeah?"

"You didn't even eat anything," was the soft and worried reply in the other end.

The frown in her face dissipated somewhat as she gave a smile. "I'm fine...making a salad right now as we speak."

"Shoji-san told me it was Kurt Gregoire-san. I hope he wasn't too rude."

"He was," Haruka stated with a shrug. "But I'll get over it. Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be hosting that charity event and if you're not, why aren't you here with me?"

Michiru laughed in the background. "I'm in the bathroom..."

"Hmm...sexy—

"Haruka!"

The blonde gave a lecherous smirk as she leaned on the kitchen counter. "So what then? Will I be seeing you tonight?"

"If I have to leave my manager here to host the rest of this event for me, I will."

"So are you saying that last Monday, when I proposed that we meet this extra day and you flatly declined me that it was the worst decision you've ever made?"

Michiru laughed again. "You and I both know that it doesn't have anything to do with that—

"Right.."

"What was it you said...After a long day of kissing...ass...or getting yours kissed—

"I said that about Trine—

"I know. And now I'm saying it about you."

A silence washed over the phone line as Haruka's never dissipating smile radiated in her face. "I'll see you soon then...hopefully?"

"Save some salad for me."

The phone hung up momentarily as she placed it back in her pocket, turning towards her task again.

The few that knows she can kind of cook were all always pleasantly surprised of the fact. This made her smile at the morning after Michiru had stayed for the night for the first time.

O--O

She woke up before the smaller woman with the blanket smothered over both of them and with one of her arms linked around a tiny, smooth waist. Michiru's back was to her and for all she knew, she was still pretty much asleep, the even falling and rising from her creamy back giving the only indication of it. She didn't blame her. Last night was taxing...emotionally...and physically as well.

She smirked at this and retracted her arm slowly, making sure the violinist didn't wake from her sudden movements. Tucking the blankets in Michiru's naked form tighter, she got out of the bed cautiously, put on some underwear, sweats, and a hoody, headed to the bathroom to freshen up, and finally stepped out of the warm room.

She was hungry, and she figured that when her company woke up, she would be hungry too. Going down the stairs, she shivered a bit at the sudden change in cooler temperature while immediately deciding on a more Western, filling breakfast.

Cooking was probably the only "girly" thing her mother had come to effectively teach her. The big knife in their estate's kitchen was the first thing that drew her attention to the culinary world. At ten she had already wanted to cut the vegetables by herself to which, of course, her mother was very apprehensive to. It surprised her to find that Haruka was highly skilled with knives, which transferred to a kendo club in high school rather than the cooking club she had hoped for, but by then she had been happy enough to spend and teach her highly tomboyish daughter how to cook all of the recipes her mother had taught her.

Smiling, she reached for a pancake mix sitting on one of her shelves and poured out a decent amount on a bowl. Taking a couple bananas and wondering whether or not Michiru liked them, she began to peel it and sliced it in even, circular shapes. Setting it aside, she mixed the pancake flour with some milk from the refrigerator and mixed the bananas into the mixture right after.

As she reached for the non-stick pan, a shuffling noise made her turn to a robed clad, evenly smiling Michiru.

"Morning," she greeted and placed the pan on the stove.

"Good morning," the violinist greeted and walked until she was next to her. "You can cook?"

There was an amazed tone to her voice which made Haruka smirk outwardly. "Why, you can't?"

"I can," she stated defensively. Haruka laughed at this as she continued, "It just doesn't seem like something you would do."

"I liked to cut things when I was small," the blonde said simply. "My mother, although terrified of the fact, took advantage of that and made me join in cooking activities with her whenever she got the chance. She said it was probably the girliest thing she could ever make me do, so it was well worth the time spent."

Michiru laughed as Haruka waved her hand slowly over the heating pan, feeling the warmth of it radiating slowly.

"Pancakes?"

Haruka nodded. "Unless you'd prefer something else..."

She trailed off as the violinist shook her head in quick reply. A silence bathed over them as Haruka melted a part of a stick of butter into the pan and the sizzling noise from the floury mix broke it.

"About last night," Michiru started, albeit slowly and with obvious apprehension.

Haruka fiddled with the pan to evenly distribute the semi-solid mixture before turning to an unsure face sported by the smaller woman.

"It..."

"Didn't mean anything?" Haruka asked, hoping she said the right thing to finish what the other had meant to start.

Sapphire eyes went wide with worry. "No! Not that it didn't, but—

"Michiru...san...Do I really have to add the -san?" Haruka heard her audibly swallow as she shook her head. "I don't know what you're so worried about. I remember how last week ended...I'm not exactly clueless—

"I'm not saying you are," Michiru said softly, unable to meet her eyes.

Turning back to the pan, the blonde took a spatula out and flipped it over easily, a few bananas caramelized nicely on the top of it. "Do you want to act like nothing happened?"

"You're too blunt about it."

"I'm being blunt because I want you to be sure of what _you_ want—

"And what you want is not important?"

"I wasn't the one who came to you last night." Another silence followed as she took the cooked pancake from the pan and placed it to an empty plate. A sweet smell surrounded them making her droop another large spoonful into the waiting pan. "I need to know what you want to do in order to make a decision for myself...It's kind of like a business venture. I have something you want. All you have to do is tell me what it is and if it's for sale we can come towards an agreement."

Michiru smiled ruefully.

"I understand what you're going through. Maybe not completely, but I can sympathize with you about it. If you need a friend, I can be that. If you want it to be a one night stand, we can do that too."

At the sound of the last statement, the violinist shook her head vehemently. Haruka took note of this and placed another cooked pancake on the plate. "How many would you like? Or are you not hungry?"

"I am. Two please."

The blonde set the first plate aside and pulled another clean one. She noticed the frown etched on Michiru's face and pushed it back with her index finger. "Don't frown. You still look cute, but you look nicer when you're smiling."

The violinist laughed. "You sure know exactly what to say."

After putting the pancake mix inside the pan yet again, she went behind the smaller woman and embraced her, smelling her sweet hair and holding her shoulders in. "If a one night stand isn't what you want...and a relationship with a woman is out of the question because of unspeakable circumstances..."

"I don't want to act as if nothing happened because I like you Haruka," Michiru said softly, gazing at the cooking food. "I feel like I can open up to you and you answer the way I want everyone to answer...not with what I want to hear, but how it's supposed to be."

Haruka nodded slowly as Michiru picked up the spatula and flipped the pancake over.

"Can you be my secret lover?"

The blonde laughed crassly at this. "Friends with benefits, huh?"

"I don't like the way that sounds," Michiru said with a frown. "It sounds like it's all about the sex..."

Haruka laughed further. "Isn't that technically what happened last night? It wasn't good for you?"

"It was!" The quick and loud reply was all it took for the taller woman to clutch her stomach from pain, loud laughter issuing from her continuously. Michiru gave an annoyed look before her features softened at the blonde. Turning around, she placed her arms around Haruka's waist and softly pushed her against the refrigerator. This sudden action stopped the blonde's laughter altogether, feeling the sudden and raw need emanating from the violinist.

Leaning down, they met in a fierce kiss, Michiru's fingers tangling all over blonde locks as Haruka drew her closer by the waist, feeling the need to take off the barriers of clothing between them. They resumed this clash of tongues, moans coming out in near unison until...

Both eyes opened in alarm at the black smoke and burnt smell pervading the entire room.

"Sh..." Haruka reached over Michiru and pulled the pan away from the heat. She turned the blower on high as Michiru went around and opened the windows. "See what you did woman?"

The smaller woman laughed at the young CEO's brashness as the latter threw away the burnt pancake and immersed the searing pan in cold water. Grabbing another one from the cabinet, she placed it over the fire and sighed.

"You're troublesome. Sexy...but troublesome." Michiru smirked at her words and hugged her around the waist from her left side. "Let's set some rules, yeah?"

The violinist laughed. "Like no making out in the kitchen?"

"We can," Haruka refuted. "Just no making out when the stove's on...unless we're cooking something that's meant to be softened whereby we can have a little session while we wait."

They both laughed at this as Michiru got up on her toes and gave the blonde a soft kiss, a hand on her sculpted cheek. Meeting eyes, their curved lips met again in another kiss, this time slower and with not much need.

As they ended, emerald eyes pierced through sapphire ones as Haruka's husky and serious voice permeated the silence. "So, is that what you want? You do realize that being 'friends with benefits' don't merit as a sex only thing."

Michiru met eyes with her momentarily before setting it on the cooking pancake yet again. Closing her eyes, the question burning through her mind, she frowned slightly before opening them again, a hesitant nod following it right after.

"No responsibilities?"

"None."

"No meeting the parents?"

"Nope."

"No nice romantic dates?"

"I can set nice romantic dates here…Dessert's always more forthcoming than the actual dinner anyway."

Michiru chuckled, the action not meeting her eyes as she resumed watching the sides of the pancake turn into a golden yellow color. "No explaining why I need your company for the night?"

"I think it'd be obvious why you'd need my company for the night."

"No—

"No commitments. When you want to talk we can talk. When you want to act as if you don't know me, I don't know you either. Just as it started so casually, we can end it casually. Just say you're done and we're done. No gray areas…just black and white."

Michiru swallowed audibly, Haruka saying all the things she wanted to hear. "I feel like I'm going to regret this somehow…"

The blonde smirked, placing the last pancake out of the pan and onto her plate. Licking her lips, she pushed the hot pan away from the searing surface of the stove and glanced at their filled plates. "It's not something normal people do…normally. Think of it as feeding your wild side. I'm pretty sure there's a rebel hidden in that graceful façade of yours."

Michiru smiled, the thoughts of rendezvousing, with another woman no less, setting her decision about the matter to stone. "When can we meet?"

"Up to you," Haruka shrugged, grabbing the plates and placing them on the small dining table. "Since we're both pretty busy with our public lives, let's say…the weekend…Saturday or Sunday?"

"Let's have either or…depending on our schedules," the violinist replied. She sat down on one of the empty chairs and watched the blonde gather the necessities for their breakfast. "Saturday night would probably be the best time, but we can also have a meeting on Sunday if we couldn't on Saturday. And…no more than one meeting per week."

Haruka laughed at the last statement. "Is that your way of abstaining from your rebellious side?"

Michiru smiled. "It's—

"The only way either of us can maintain control."

She looked up at amused, sparkling green eyes and gave a mischievous smile herself. "So do we have an agreement?"

The blonde slathered her pancake with the heavy syrup like an eager child, licking her digits as she finished. "Mhmm, sounds fun."

O--O--O--O--O

She had waited for an hour before decidedly digging into her plate. By then, she had to reheat the already lukewarm breaded chicken breast and pull the leafy vegetables out of the refrigerator. She had rested a bit in hoping to abate the growing, gnawing hunger steadily lashing at her insides, but after an hour, it was more than she could take.

"Where the hell is she?" she muttered to herself and cut the chicken breast in strips.

Then, as if a higher being, watching her suffering the entire time finally got bored, the sounds of tires colliding with sand reached her ears and a beam of light shone through her semi closed windows momentarily. The opening and closing of car doors followed and soon after the jiggling of her doorknob and the opening of her door.

Haruka smiled in spite of herself. "Glad you could make it."

Michiru closed the door gently, a soft apologetic look gracing her face. She wore the same fitted white dress she wore at the charity gala under a thick coat, a Stradivarius case on one hand and a number of keys on the other. "Sorry Haruka, Shizuka-san wouldn't let me go."

The blonde chuckled and grabbed another plate. "Still want to eat?" She received an enthusiastic nod, the smaller woman shrugging her coat off and placing it on the coat hanger while placing her other accessories in the living room. "The food at Regency's great you know."

"You should talk…" Michiru stated, sitting down on her now normal seat on the right of the head table where Haruka usually sat. "You practically ran out."

The taller woman made a face. "You could say the company stunk."

The violinist gave yet another apologetic smile. "I'm sorry again for Gregoire-san."

"Hope he made it worthwhile for you at least…I got to miss out on eating in my favorite restaurant because of him."

"Hmm, maybe we should go there this weekend then."

Haruka was slightly surprised at the sudden invitation. "You're tired of my cooking already huh?" she joked. She wasn't sure why she needed to change the subject, just that she knew the younger woman either made a slipped statement or knew exactly what she was asking for.

Michiru looked up from the salad at the curiously mixed expression the blonde was currently sporting. She watched her mix the homemade vinaigrette she made and left the container in the middle of the table for either of them to reach. Taking a champagne bottle from the wine rack, Haruka grabbed two glasses and finally took her place, distributing an even amount of a pricy 1775 Sherry for the two of them.

As they began eating a very, very late dinner, Michiru glanced over to the quiet blonde and asked again, "What do you think about that idea?"

"Up to you," she answered rather quickly with an addition of a noncommittal shrug. "Although I thought we decided to put outside activities in the 'Not To Do' list…"

Michiru laughed. "Do you think it's a bad idea though?"

Haruka looked up from her food to see if the girl was serious, and if she hadn't been intimate with her for the better part of the last two months, she would have thought she was. But under the calm exterior laid the barest twinkle in her eyes that made the blonde smirk outwardly. "I'll make reservations. You want an island?"

She asked this with the most serious intonation that Michiru pouted rather cutely in reply to it. "Well I was hoping I could spend some time with you during the gala tonight to check how you are as company—

"You already know how I'm like from the time we spoke in Trine."

"Yeah, but we were moreover formal back then."

"Nothing's changed. We just have sex all the time…"

Michiru laughed at the display of brashness she's gotten used to over the course of their "relationship" and pushed her half eaten salad away. Blonde eyebrows went up in skepticism as the violinist got up from her chair and, moreover, sauntered to the young CEO, finishing up by straddling her and sitting on her lap.

Haruka smirked in satisfaction as the white dress rode dangerously up the younger woman's thighs. "You know what I was thinking the moment I saw you on this dress?"

Michiru smiled widely as she towered over the usually dominant girl, her fingers brushing blonde locks back. "What?"

Long fingers made their way to her creamy thighs, pushing the dress up even higher. "I…want…to take…it…off…"

By this time the dress had securely made its way to Michiru's midriff, her multicolored panties in plain sight. Haruka hooked her index finger on to the side of the panty and rode it lower exposing sweet curves she's grown so fond and familiar with. "Let's go upstairs..."

"But you're not done eating," the violinist answered with a playful smile.

Haruka growled. "Either we go upstairs or I take desert here. I'm done with dinner…you've made me wait long enough."

Michiru laughed as strong arms encircled her waist, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around Haruka's figure. She nudged noses with the frowning blonde causing her to smirk a little at her playfulness. "Haruka…"

She sounded really needy and that alone fueled the desire that was already overfilling the taller woman's body. Their eyes met, both clearly noticing the burning want behind them before Michiru leaned forward to dispel the rest of the distance between.

The kiss was hot, fiery, Haruka's hands riding lower to clasp the smooth skin underneath the all too sudden tight underwear while their mouths wrestled for dominance. Sighs and moans erupted between them as the blonde hauled both of them with difficulty atop the stairs.

"Haruka…" Michiru called again in between kisses making them both stop abruptly.

As they got to the top with Haruka's face marred with a frowny pout, she looked at the smaller woman's apologetic smile as she was given another smaller kiss. Kicking the door to her bedroom open, she placed both of them on the spacious bed, Michiru's arms and legs still tightly wounded around her neck and waist.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" the blonde asked as she softly pushed her back onto the bed and hovered over her. She pushed some stray aquamarine locks out of the way and began kissing her creamy neck, the sweet perfume alluring her to continue her ministrations.

She was answered with sighs of contentment, the violinist's fingers pulling and squeezing her short blonde hair. But as she began pulling the spaghetti strap of the dress off Michiru's smooth shoulders, she was stopped by a throaty, "Wait."

This time, she sighed. "Michiru—

"I want you tonight."

Haruka looked at her questioningly as she propped herself up with her arms. "That's exactly what I'm trying to do and you keep stopping me…" she muttered in annoyance.

Michiru smiled amidst the serious face she sported. Breaking their eye contact, she instead looked at the taller woman's dress shirt and began unbuttoning it slowly. The young CEO's questioning look deepened as the woman under her successfully unbuttoned her entire shirt, unveiling a clean, white t-shirt beneath it. She pulled the shirt from its tucked position and placed her right hand inside. Smiling wider at the askance look upon Haruka's face, she placed her palm against the taller woman's warm midriff and began caressing it, liking the response she elicited from such a small action.

With a small smirk now in her face, she pulled Haruka closer to her and kissed her softly, their eyes never breaking contact or closing. "I came to a realization when I saw you tonight."

Haruka audibly swallowed as Michiru's smooth hands rode higher up her shirt. She moaned distractedly as it finally cupped one of her breasts, her bra still covering it well enough to dispel most of the feeling that she wanted to feel.

"Do you know what I told myself right when I saw you sitting so casually tonight, somehow able to wear a tuxedo sexier than anyone I've ever seen?"

By this time she had already pushed the bra out of the way and was wrestling with the tiny nub between her fingers. The arm Haruka propped gave out and almost instantly she was laying on her back, the violinist taking her spot on top. Her insides burned with desire and she was already so…

"Michiru…"

Not stopping her ministrations, Michiru hovered atop her as she was doing earlier and smirked. "Haruka, you didn't answer my question…"

Haruka frowned as she bit back a moan, the feeling of soft hands much more than she could take. "W-what?" she asked. "What did you tell yourself?" It took all of her remaining self restraint to ask the question with another question.

"It may sound familiar," the smaller woman stated and crawled down lower. Haruka felt her shirt ride up along with her bra. "I…want…to take…it…"

Haruka grunted as pure ecstasy flooded her system.

O--O

The warm, naked body behind her felt good, contentment she didn't feel surrounding her save the times she was in the company of the other woman.

"Getting sleepy?"

She turned around and met with closing sapphire eyes. "I see you are."

Michiru smiled beautifully and willed herself to stay up a little longer. She reached over to the blonde and caressed her hair, their faces only a couple inches apart. "Do you think it's possible to keep doing this?"

Haruka frowned at the sudden question. She shrugged after a while and inwardly purred at the feeling of the violinist's fingers combing through her hair. "Why the sudden question?"

The smaller woman shook her head. "No reason. It's just that, I find myself looking forward to our weekend rendezvous and I don't know whether or not it's a good thing."

"Hmm," Haruka sounded as her eyes began to close slowly. "I thought you were getting tired of it all already."

"You'll be able to just turn it off?" A concerned look flashed through the violinist's face that wasn't missed by the already nodding off woman. This woke her up somewhat though as they locked eyes, the troubled look of the smaller woman not going away.

The blonde smiled. "Would that bother you?"

Michiru sighed and turned around surreptitiously making Haruka frown amidst her smile. She scooted closer and gathered the violinist in her arms, relishing the smoothness of the other's skin and sweet smell. She buried her face in the long aquamarine curls and sighed as well.

"Isn't that what you want? I mean, it's not supposed to mean anything…right?"

The smaller woman was quiet, feeling the rubbing of soft hands on her sides and back. "Nh," she sounded silently. "Just that the sex is really, really good."

Haruka laughed at words that sounded as if she would be the one to say them and hugged Michiru from behind, spooning her effectively. "I feel like I'm not accomplished at times when you're with me. I mean, my supposed sole purpose for you is to relieve the stress…and here I am probably stressing you."

Michiru laughed and turned back around at the smirking blonde. "That's not true."

"Could have fooled me…"

The younger woman leaned in and locked lips with the suddenly morose looking girl. "You could be so emo…"

"I am _not _emo…" Haruka grunted with a smirk. "If anything, you are. I can't believe I'm still voluntarily seeing you every single weekend…twice on this one, which gets me to asking, when are we meeting up?"

"Maybe not Saturday," Michiru stated while mentally checking her schedule. "Late Saturday? I may be able to come in after midnight."

Haruka laughed. "Your chauffeur's working double time huh?"

Michiru sighed. "He doesn't ask questions he knows the answers to. He loves me like one would a daughter though and that's probably the main reason why he won't ask unless I strike the subject up first."

The blonde nodded in understanding. "I guess he's a lot cooler than I gave him earlier credit for."

The violinist laughed and wrapped her arms around her waist, smiling in satisfaction at the fit figure the other sported. "I will definitely come back tomorrow…or later today…or Sunday morning…very early morning…"

Haruka laughed at the indecisive words and pinched Michiru's chin playfully. "Looking forward to it…as usual."

Michiru smiled and gave her one last peck before closing her eyes permanently for the night. "I have to make up for leaving tonight to my manager by the way so I'll probably be gone before you wake."

"Make up how?" the blonde asked with a wide smirk on her face.

The younger woman smiled widely before blindly and playfully smacking Haruka's shoulders. "Meet up with more charity donors, interested buyers for my paintings, and then some studio time…trust me, I'd rather stay here and sleep a little longer."

Haruka smiled at the beautiful face in front of her and leaned in for one last peck. "I was going to make it worth your while if you stayed, but I guess some things can't be helped," she stated and closed her eyes as well.

She could see the smile on Michiru's face even though semi-darkness pervaded her senses. Wrapping her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders she pulled her body to her and enclosed the blanket tighter on them, turning the only source of light left in the room off: a lamp light situated beside her. "Night Michiru," she stated and gave a light kiss on the violinist's forehead.

She felt the younger woman's arms tighten around her waist as Michiru said in spent reply, "Good night Haruka."


	4. The Flower that Bloomed Surreptitiously

Chapter Four: The Flower that Bloomed Surreptitiously

As promised, Haruka woke up the next morning void of the feeling of warmth and contentedness she felt the night before. She spread eagled on her bed and sighed tiredly, squinting at the clock that read just after twelve in the afternoon.

She grunted.

She usually didn't get up so late, but last night was taxing for one thing and second, it was her day off. Feeling the goose bumps rise through her entire, still naked, figure she sat up tiredly and stretched languorously. Brushing her hair back she walked to the bed stand and grabbed her effectively silenced cell phone.

_Fifteen missed calls._

She cursed. "What the hell do they want?" she asked to no one in particular and went down the list of who called: at least two from each of the five Board of Directors and five from her secretary. She fought with herself for a moment on whether or not she should call back or just ignore them all. Pursing her lips and clenching her jaw, she punched a few keys to recall her secretary.

"Hello?"

"What do you want?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Tenoh-san," the old woman answered calmly.

"Don't play around with me Yuki," she growled. "What the hell do all of you want?"

"There's someone here in the office that wants to talk to you personally Chairman. You should get here quickly for he is a prominent member of the community and he's been waiting for the better part of the hour."

Haruka felt like throwing her phone to the wall. "Tch, let him wait. I need a shower and I'll come there at my leisure. If he can't deal with it, it's not my problem."

She hung up without hearing or caring for a reply and threw her phone on the unmade bed. Massaging her temples roughly, she trekked to the bathroom and literally kicked the shower on.

A half an hour later she had successfully put on a fully black pinstriped power suit and was groomed properly. She glanced at the mess she and Michiru made and picked up her necessities for the day, namely her cell phone, wallet, and car keys and left her beach house in disarray.

She was annoyed…to say the least.

If this happened on any other weekend prior to this one she felt it would've been okay. But the hectic week she had to endure with her coworkers had left her drained and more than that, irritated. They all needed to go die in a fire…especially this "prominent community member" who probably only had the money to back such a wonderful title. Thinking back to her time last night with the more "prominent" population of Tokyo, she almost wanted to drive her Ferrari into the beach, with her locked inside and the windows opened about an inch wide to let air (water) in. She could only imagine it being another foreigner.

"TCH…" she grunted loudly and peeled out of her property, already missing the appealing sound of the waves washing behind her.

Her mood only darkened when she reached her private parking spot, Board of Director member, Shizu Miike waiting for her with the most annoying look she's ever seen him sport.

Getting out of her car, she saw him open his mouth before stating loudly, "If you have the gut feeling that whatever you're going to say to me right now is going to be the last thing you'll ever say I'd advise you to shut it, 'cuz I'm not taking anything today."

The fat, short man closed it rather quickly at hearing such an irate statement and swallowed audibly. "It's just very late—

"And don't say things I know already," Haruka grunted. She strode passed him towards the elevator and swiped a special keycard that opened the elevator shaft almost immediately. Turning to the still standing man she eyed him dangerously and without blinking steadily replied, "Don't ever meet me here again with the thoughts of drilling things into my head. I don't know whether you got the short end of the stick among the Board today to have to meet me down here, but all of you know better. You may think I'm a child… all of you may think I don't want to be here. And maybe you're all right, but I'm still here. Out of obligation or pride, it doesn't matter. But as long as I'm here stick anything you have to say up your ass…because I don't care about it."

She jabbed the only button accessible on the panel, letting the door close between them. The day had already started off so nicely…

Thirty seconds later, the door opened to her floor, her secretary looking up from her work before standing up and giving her a bow. "He's still inside. Please be your same charming self."

Haruka sighed and rolled her eyes before opening the big heavy doors to her office. _He must really think highly of himself to voluntarily step into my office to wait…_

She concluded that she didn't like him already.

Looking straight forward she almost stopped in her tracks as she met with familiar clear sapphire eyes.

"Good afternoon Tenoh-san."

Her lips pursed involuntarily before she gave a tiny bow. "Kaioh-san, good afternoon."

It was clear where Michiru got a lot of her looks from although it was obvious Kaioh Shinji wasn't even close to the gender of a woman. He stood a couple inches shorter than the blonde at five feet ten and wore a three piece suit adorned with a pearly white tie. His hair was cut short, tufts of curls sticking out from its slicked back style and he wore a sophisticated, clean cut goatee. He looked young for someone who was from the older generation which got Haruka asking exactly what age he married the female Kaioh and when Michiru was conceived.

"I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't realize I would be working overtime today," she stated easily and walked passed him and towards her chair. She sat down and motioned for him to do so as well not liking the bit of electricity beginning to formulate inside the room. "So, let's get down to business then seeing as I've practically destroyed your entire morning. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Per usual she kept the conversation to a strict formality, her words never really reaching her eyes for if they did, emerald orbs would scream sarcasm.

Shinji gave a small smirk and gave a nod. "I need a condo…a new residential you could say."

Haruka nodded as she attempted to bring out the list of open condominiums under Tenoh Corporation. "Not to intrude, but may I ask what's wrong with your estate?" She locked eyes with him as if daring him to answer and then gave a small smile herself. "If you don't feel like answering that's fine too. I just need time to reboot the system so I tend to carry useless conversations to make it seem faster."

The older man gave a rough laugh and nodded. "You are every bit as they say you are."

The blonde fiddled with the keyboard as she gave him a questioning glance. "They?"

"People," Shinji stated rather easily. "We might not be under the same kind of business, but we do deal with the same people. Word gets around of the more…memorable personas and this is why I'm here today."

Haruka stared evenly at him as a short tune of the rebooted system filled the air momentarily. "Lantern's probably in the same boat as us—

She cut herself off as the elder Kaioh gave another laugh. "You sound as if you don't want me here Tenoh-san."

The young CEO merely shrugged. "I don't mind you here Kaioh-san," she said easily. "I just want to know why me and not Richie Fields?"

Richie Fields was the Japanese culture educated American who was CEO of Lantern Corporation. Out of all the companies that dealt with the selling, buying, and building of well…buildings, they were at the top rivalry position against Tenoh Corp.

"You could say I don't trust American companies in Japanese soil."

It was a fair enough answer, one she's gotten numerous times before when she asked. Bringing the data base to the speed of the present, she finally checked her list of empty or otherwise vacant penthouse suites and stated, "Penthouse A is available for both The Renaissance and Royal and Penthouse C is available in the Courier. They will come fully furnished unless you'd rather not have what we've put in the suites prior, in which time we will take out whatever doesn't suit your taste and replace it with anything that does with the exception that it's of lesser or equal value of the items taken out.

"Penthouse A for the Royal is more of a modern styled condo complete with electronic devices and gadgets familiar today. The penthouse atop Renaissance is more old fashioned…a kind of," she snickered against her will. "Renaissance feel…you could say. Penthouse C in the Courier is one of our unabashed arrogance suites in which the entire floor is made up entirely of any color gold you can think of as well as any color diamond you can think of. There are other choices, but I doubt someone of your stature and…prominence would care much about them."

Shinji gave a smirk. "How much do I have to give in order for you to give me a personal tour on all the suites today? I seemed to have ruined your day off and I wanted to make it worth your while you could say."

Getting up, Haruka pocketed her hands and replied, "Trust me Kaioh-san, you'd be doing me a favor by getting me out of here."

They shared a somewhat fake smile before Shinji got up as well and started heading out the door, the blonde trailing him soon after.

Going out Haruka looked at her secretary and stated evenly, "If the Board asks I'm out showing Kaioh-san the vacant suites. If anyone else comes in today and asks for me, tell them to wait in my office and expect me on Monday."

Shinji laughed heartily as Yuki gave an obedient nod.

They strode to one of the normal elevators and went in right as the door opened. Poking at the right button to lead them to the first floor, the older man gave a look of apology. "Sorry if I interrupted an important matter today—

Haruka shook her head as if it became an already automatic response. "The important matter was lounging in my beach house all day. If anything I just like these weekends off because I don't have to deal with…coworkers."

The elder Kaioh nodded as if he knew exactly what the blonde was talking about. "Oh, but to answer your question earlier…about the problems with my estate, there is none."

"Buying ten billion plus yen suites became your new hobby?"

Shinji smiled. "Believe it or not, the space has become somewhat cramped." She could only imagine how a 20,000 square foot estate could become cramped, but she had a fairly good guess as to why. "You don't seem like a gossiping type Tenoh-san. I must say it's one of your more endearing traits."

"Gossiping is a waste of time," Haruka said simply and added a shrug for good measure.

"Then I guess you didn't know that my wife and I had our official divorce a month ago."

The door gave a tiny beep as it opened while the blonde gave a tiny apologetic bow. "I'm sorry to hear that Kaioh-san."

The old man waved her apology easily. "It was a mutual agreement, but you can see that as much as neither of us wants to live in the estate, neither of us will yield it as well. And the divorce has already been such a big deal that neither of us wants to put anymore court time or lawful interference into something both of us could come to an agreement on so…"

Haruka nodded understandingly as they both left the elevator. "It would probably be a good idea to maintain that kind of connection anyway…"

Shinji gave him an odd look before asking, "Why do you think that?"

"Well, a house is a place with a lot of memories. Whether they're good or bad isn't what matters—moreover the value placed in them. Neither of you would fight for something you didn't think mattered, and seeing as mathematically, architecturally, and price range-wise it has the resemblance of most modern day estates, the only real thing important about it is what you've shared inside.

"You probably already know that one of the more off handed techniques when dealing with new clients is to play with them emotionally…make them feel as if you know them so well that in the end, all they can really think about is not the fact that they would want someone else's opinion, but whether or not they care enough about what they want. You and Kaioh-san know what you want…it's just a matter of being in the same page and agreeing with one another about it."

The aqua haired man gave a thoughtful look at what she just said and gave a smile. "Would I be placed in the new client category Tenoh-san?"

Haruka smirked as fresh wind greeted them outside. She noticed a parked limo at the bottom of the descending steps and concluded that it must've belonged to his company. "I doubt I would've said that to anyone I deemed smart enough to know the difference so no, I haven't nor would put you on the new client category. We both know you're looking for something that's somewhat of a necessity right now so playing with how you feel would probably be a dumb choice anyway."

Shinji laughed. "Has that tactlessness of yours ever gotten you in serious trouble?"

The blonde shrugged, following the older man inside the waiting limo. "I guess not since no event's coming to mind," she said and sat down a few feet away from him. "I guess it's one of the reasons why notoriety isn't such a bad thing…people know of the lines drawn and what I can be capable of if push ever does come to shove."

They shared their first mutual look of respect before Shinji gave a look to his chauffeur and stated, "Renaissance, Royal, and Courier. Whichever one's closer is fine by me."

He received an obedient, "Yes, sir," before the tinted windows separating the driver's side and the back slid up.

"Speaking of notoriety," the older man continued. "I met your father once in a charity gala."

Hearing this piqued Haruka's interest a bit as she gave him her undivided attention.

"I think the most memorable part about him was when he singled me out in front of the whole table during the dinner party. We were speaking about the luck of a few new entrepreneurs during that time and he must've taken some offense in it because he openly declared over the entire table that at least he and your mother weren't like everyone else who gave nothing to be where they were now…a sort of old money versus new money generation kind of talk.

"I think he looked at me then because I happened to be one of the more notorious old money descendants and stated to me directly that give or take several years and he'll own my company. That the ability of being able to do that was the clear difference between the old money generation and the new money generation."

Haruka laughed brashly and shook her head in a kind of disbelief. She could definitely see her late father doing something challenging like that. "I hope you didn't take it too personally. My father spoke out of his ass sometimes…"

Shinji gave a rough laugh as well and patted Haruka's shoulders. "No, of course not. I treated it as drunken talk since a lot of us had already drank a fair share by that time, but it was that stand-alone moment that's forever engraved in my mind as to what I should be expecting to deal with when it came to anyone with the Tenoh surname. And I wasn't surprised at all when I heard that you shared your father's demeanor. If anything, it made me even more curious to see if my circle of opinionated 'friends' was right."

O--O

It took the better half of the day for Haruka to realize that although Kaioh Shinji had an almost irritating confident demeanor in him, he was an all around okay guy. If anything, the blonde could almost see her own self in him, from his knowingly self-assured smirk to his, as exasperating, swagger.

Simply to say, he doesn't really act his age. Haruka wondered if he was any different when he was around his daughter and kind of understood now how his marriage could have failed, if Mrs. Kaioh was any different from him.

"Now this place…is the most like me!"

Penthouse C of the Courier, the last of the three they visited, was, as Haruka noted earlier, for the more blatantly showy and obviously rich individual. It was a 4,250 square feet condominium with high walls and ceilings made up of entirely gold. Rich scarlet curtains hung proudly against arched windows on eighteen karat golden rods and the floors were made of solid marble.

The condo was divided into two bedrooms, three full bathrooms, a recreation room, a living room, dining room, and kitchen. As Haruka promised, it came fully furnished with the newest furniture that fit the motif of the condo finely, some of the decorations even made of more gold and diamonds. It also had a modern feel, an arrogant combination of the two penthouses from the Renaissance and Royal that they both had already seen.

"A lot of people had already taken a look at it, but as you can tell it's fitted for very specific individuals," Haruka stated as they both sat down on separate ends of a sectional black leather sofa.

Shinji smirked as he looked around, stroking his goatee as he did so. "Do you think it fits me?"

The blonde glanced a bit at the high ceilings and noted the special glint the gold made. "It's crass, bold, and outspoken…arrogant to say the least. It screams, not says, but screams… 'I'm rich…and I know it.'" She nodded. "Yeah, I'd say it fits you."

The elder Kaioh laughed loudly as he gave a slap to his knee. "Alright…alright. Give me a week to think about it. I kind of liked the other penthouses too so…"

Haruka let him trail off as she gave a nod. Getting up they both shook hands as Shinji kept a firm grip on hers. Looking at the clock that read just after six in the evening, he stated, "Have dinner with me. I'm pretty sure you'll make good company tonight."

The young CEO immediately gave an unsure look causing Shinji to give another loud laugh. "Come on…you're better company than a lot of people give you credit for. Sure you're kind of surly at first…sarcastic, definitely. But you're confident…reminds me of me the first time I came into this business. I insist that you join me for dinner…let's say I owe you."

Haruka hated it when she couldn't say no…_I could say that I have a prior engagement…with his daughter…_She laughed inwardly, but it was this trail of thought that ended with her nodding. "Alright, I'm hungry anyway."

They exited Penthouse C of the Courier and rode the elevator down to the elder Kaioh's always waiting limo. Inside, he gave the name of the restaurant they would be having dinner at to his chauffeur as his cell phone rang out.

"Yes?" he answered.

Haruka kept an open ear as the car rolled into the streets, giving a last look at the seventy three feet building her father and mother created.

"Yeah, I'm coming…probably ten minutes—we're pretty close…alright see you in a bit." He hung up as the blonde looked at him evenly.

"Are you sure I won't be interrupting anything important?"

Shinji just shook his head. "Nah, if anything you'll be relieving the monotony a bit."

Haruka gave a questioning look, but chose to remain quiet. She reminded herself to just get in, get out, and laugh about it with Michiru later when they were alone. Stuck in her reverie, she didn't realize they had stopped until the elder Kaioh stated a, "We're here" and the door quickly opened thereafter.

The young CEO got out of the car and looked up at Sushi-ko, a fancy and very expensive sushi restaurant in the middle of Ginza. She followed Shinji slowly, causally putting her hands in her pockets and looking very handsomely as she did so. He spoke to the cute maitre d' for a second making Haruka roll her eyes surreptitiously before he led them to the main restaurant where only a total of eleven spaces to sit stood and, to her surprise, a smaller makeshift table in the side normally not seen in the establishment. It was also what waited them here that made her wish she didn't take his invitation for dinner.

"So this is where you were all day."

The strict voice of the elder female Kaioh made her flinch inwardly, but even more-so was the visibly surprised look their only daughter was giving her. Turning to the only male Kaioh in the suddenly too stuffy room she asked with a nauseated look, "Is it…the second Saturday of the month?"

Shinji gave her a questioning look before giving a smile to his ex-wife and daughter. "Sorry I'm late, but I was spending time with Tenoh-san all day and," turning to his ex-wife he continued, "You should really check out the Renaissance's Penthouse A. I think you'll really like it."

Shina looked as if she could care less and glanced at Haruka before saying so insensitively, "Maybe next time you should take your lover here instead."

The aqua haired man gave a drawn out sigh and sat on the sturdy low rise back stool across the older woman. Turning to a blankly staring Haruka, he stated, "Sit down Tenoh-san, and don't mind my ex-wife. She's quick to hiss, but doesn't bite…"

Every nerve in her body was telling her to leave. She shouldn't have taken the elder male Kaioh's invitation to dinner in the first place…

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Glancing at an unreadable expression Michiru was currently sporting she looked away instead and steadily replied, "I should go."

"Nonsense," Shinji said loudly and with authority this time. "It doesn't make sense for you to come all this way and not eat. Please…sit down."

Although the "please" was added, she knew it was moreover forced, adding to the irked feeling that was already close to completely gnawing her. She was annoyed…and usually, she would've declared it so loudly by now—with actions or words, although they do say actions spoke louder. Nevertheless, she would've expressed it by now…if the people she was declaring to weren't such…prominent members of the community… Unfortunately, even she knew what lines to tread, and more importantly, what not to step into.

So instead of saying she would rather choke on nails than stay any longer in the same room with the woman she's been furtively sleeping with _and _her parents, she only gave what looked to be a tired smile.

Eyeing Shinji, she brushed her hair back in what she hoped appeared like a casual action, instead of irritation and stated, "I know when to fold Kaioh-san. Thank you for the day and I hope I'll see you again about any of the properties you may have liked—

"Please stay." Her attention curved to Michiru who spoke suddenly and probably out of turn. Everyone stared at her as she evenly eyed the blonde. "Tenoh-san."

Haruka bit the side of her mouth as she noted the still unreadable look graced on the violinist's face.

_Is she serious? _

She could only wonder why the other girl would want her to stay for a dinner she was sure wasn't going to get any better, but now she realized that there was no way she could leave…seeing as no one in the table had said otherwise. Slowly nodding and with a deeper frown marring her face, she pulled the stool from across the smaller girl and joined them as a waiter came in.

"Oh Tenoh-san, I don't believe you've met my daughter—

"We've met," Michiru cut off. Her father and mother looked at her as she gave an even look. "She was one of my sponsors from last night's charity event."

"Oh…you don't strike me as a classical music listener Tenoh-san," Shinji stated with a smile and noted that their personal sushi chef had arrived as well.

Haruka nodded. "I am," she answered quietly as she felt the elder female Kaioh staring daggers at her.

Eyeing her peripherals momentarily, she found that, said woman definitely was glowering at her, making her bite back irritated, albeit nervous coherent and long sentences. She could feel her heart palpitating a bit as a kind of sinister silence followed their rather forced conversation.

"One of you will choke on your food if this kind of aura is continued in my restaurant…" the chef stated loudly as he stood behind the counter of the main bar. The waiter only stood beside him sheepishly.

Shinji smirked as Shina cleared her throat softly, taking her eyes off the blonde momentarily and glancing at their familiar chef. "Sorry Kakeru-san…Shinji's lack of tact doesn't help matters at times."

Haruka inwardly sighed again. This…definitely wasn't looking good… She gave a brief look at Shinji whose smirk had gone to a downward spiral.

"And what the hell did I do this time?" he asked forcibly.

The long haired woman matched his stare, her gray eyes turning in slits as she stated, "How long have we been doing this Shinji? These little dinners have been a family matter for years now and as always you find a way to mess it up—

"Oh geez—

"We may be divorced—

"Cut the crap Shina—

"Stop…" For the second time that night, everyone looked at Michiru who uttered the word as if she's been playing mediator forever. It wasn't in exasperation…moreover tired and just a little depressed. "Chino-san I'd like some sake please and give some to Tenoh-san too. I'm sure my father must've tired her out."

They shared a small look as the violinist gave an obviously fake smile at her direction before the chef nodded and pulled a filleted salmon from inside the small refrigerator next to him.

"And you Kaioh-san? Kaioh-san?" he asked addressing the two was-married couple who were both busying themselves with their drinks, tea for Shina and hot sake for Shinji.

"Michiru-chan…why do you always grab the sake first?" the aqua haired man asked playfully, seemingly able to get out of the tense clash rather easily. "Ootoro…of course Kakeru-san."

"I will as well Kakeru-san." His ex-wife ordered right behind him. Turning to Haruka she asked quickly, "Tenoh-san, would you like anything to drink?"

The blonde took a quick note of her emotionless question and just nodded. "Water will be fine."

The waiter gave it to her as she kept an even stare with the female Kaioh.

She sported the same creamy skin tone as Michiru, her would-be long and wavy blue hair fitted in a tight bun. She wore a dark blue kimono with lotuses printed all over it and she probably stood at five feet five inches. What was most notable about her were her facial features. Her face spoke only of utter strictness, her lips in an automatic purse and her eyebrows in a never tiring frown. And her eyes…her eyes were a cold, calculating gray.

Haruka finally broke their eye contact as she closed them momentarily in stress and frustration, and stood back up. She gathered the attention of everyone in the room as she faced the elder female Kaioh and bowed…lower than she's had to, to anyone she's ever greeted in that manner.

Punching her pride aside, she stated in what she hoped to be a sincere apology. "I'm sorry for intervening in your obviously important dinner Kaioh-san. Believe me when I say that if I knew what I would be interfering in tonight, I would've flatly declined Kaioh-san's invitation."

She hated this…bowing to someone—anyone. But she now had a clear idea as to why Michiru came to her every weekend if what she saw tonight, in the matter of only ten or so minutes, was any indication of even the smallest things the violinist had to go through every time she met up with her parents, so she felt bowing was a justified move…and partially because it was the second Saturday of the month and she failed to remember the fact…

_It's a wonder why she was so emo last night…_

She kept her eyes to the ground until Shina finally stated, "I don't blame you Tenoh-san. I'm pretty sure my ex-husband's all to blame. Sit down and eat…I'd like to thank you for having an interest in my daughter's music."

Haruka raised her eyes to meet the same cold look as she nodded and sat back down, two sake nigiri waiting for her. "She didn't disappoint last night. The venue was packed and I doubt a single spectator went home displeased," she said easily, but only because she truly meant it.

Michiru gave a small smile at the compliment that she felt was well deserved and hid it stealthily by drinking her tea.

"Should I be worried of your fangirlism Tenoh-san?" Shinji asked crassly with a wide and obviously joking smirk atop his sculpted face.

The violinist choked on her tea and gave an unladylike cough, as the words dribbled from the elder male Kaioh's mouth. Her father gave a nervous look as he patted her from behind.

"Otou-san, don't say such crass things to my sponsors…" she stated in exasperation as she wiped the sides of her mouth. She looked up at a smirking Haruka who just popped one of the sake in her mouth and began chewing it, not meeting her eyes properly.

"Shinji, do not act as if you condone such things and _think_ before you _speak_ for once," Shina suddenly spat, her eyes turning into slits again as the aqua haired man mirrored the same look almost automatically.

"Will you relax…for two seconds?" he yelled in what seemed like an exasperated order. "It's just one damn night that we voluntarily have to talk to each other for this family's sake and you can't keep your panties out of a twist!"

They stared daggers at each other then, a silence engulfing the room that was much darker than the previous ones pervading it. It was also then that Haruka and Michiru truly looked at each other…and all the blonde really wanted to do was take her away.

She could see the watering of her eyes, the tiredness that spoke in volumes coming out of them.

This divorce…hadn't changed a damn thing. And now she could really see it.

Ever since the beginning of their "relationship" she hadn't seen the same forlorn and weak Michiru. They hadn't spoken about her parents again since…which only caused her to think that although they had legally and officially separated, the situation had become better. And she would've continued to keep thinking that until the violinist openly sought guidance to her or merely spoke about it. But no…she hadn't been given any indications whatsoever that it had turned for the worst. And only until now had she noticed how well guarded and how well played Michiru's mask had become.

She knew prior to even bedding the smaller woman that they were both masters at hiding their feelings…and that small detail slipped from her. She had completely forgotten that minute, but important fact. She wanted to kick herself.

She didn't want to say she felt responsible for knowing whether or not Michiru was okay in her personal life…just that she should've been. Both of them had their problems...she knew that too well—the stress from both of their work, the people they dealt with, and the many people that expected too much from them…all this was a given "problem". This was the main reason why they turned to each other. But even this, the cold and uncaring way her parents treated something that was obviously still so very important to her…this was unforgivable.

Looking up at the other woman's face, the mask…the well played mask…had finally begun deteriorating…and the feeling of not being able to do anything about it…hurt her. She knew she wasn't obligated to make Michiru feel better, but she also knew that she somehow should've been able to do something…not because they've been sharing a bed…but because she cared. Regardless of her nonchalance concerning their relationship, she cared…and she couldn't bear to see such silent agony wracking out of the smaller woman's frame. And it only took a second's observation to notice that her parents either didn't care or didn't take notice at all of her feelings.

An unfamiliar twinge leapt at her heart right then causing her to wince at the abrupt and painful feeling. Looking up at sapphire eyes that only remained dejectedly downcast, this painful sensation grew until Haruka could feel the start of tears damming the tips of her eyes as well, mirroring the sentiment in front of her. One question remained in the back of her mind…

If it was hurting her this much just to be a bystander looking on to such a sad and distorted family…how did Michiru feel, being a part of it?

Haruka swallowed hard and stood up abruptly, earning surprised looks, once again, from the table. "Thank you for the dinner, but I must excuse myself," she stated in a frozen tone. "Kaioh-san, we'll speak again. It was nice meeting everyone." She wiped the sides of her mouth before letting the napkin fall on the table and, without another glance at a violinist who by then had her eyes painfully shut, exited the room.

Outside the confines of the stuffy restaurant and into the cold spring night, she breathed the heavy air in and pressed her digits roughly against her eyes. In frustration, she angrily pulled the first two buttons off of her expensive black dress shirt and growled out loud, eliciting random responses from the minimal amount of people around her. Grinding her teeth against one another, she faced the right side of the street and took off in a run, feeling the cold air chill her face and especially the sides of her eyes where a smeared trail of tears appeared. She didn't know where she was going…just that her mind needed to be cleared.

A mile into her steady run, she had discarded her black Armani blazer in some receptacle she passed by a half a mile in. Two miles in and she wanted to chuck the fifty thousand yen loafers that were doing a great job making her feet sore to heights of pain she could only remember in high school when she joined the track team. Two and a half miles in and she really did chuck the fifty thousand yen loafers into a lake that she was currently running around—she had found a park a mile and a half into her run.

Breathing heavily and scowling at the eddies the loafers made after she hurled them across the lake, she threw herself down into the damp grass, her angry demeanor not leaving. She tightly closed her eyes as her fists ripped apart several blades of grasses around her

More than anything she was mad. Not at the situation…but moreover herself. Why didn't she see it…that Michiru wasn't okay? Why didn't she see that even though their weekend rendezvous were still in full effect, that her situation hadn't gotten any better? Why couldn't she see it??

_Why didn't she tell me...and when did I start caring so much?_

This last question literally and figuratively opened her eyes. She looked around her, making sure that there wasn't anyone around that would see her clearly embarrassed look and then chastised herself for doing said action in the first place.

Why did she care?

_I care because I don't like to see Michiru hurt…I don't like seeing people get hurt._

Well that was an obvious lie. She blatantly and sometimes purposefully harmed random people just for the kick of it…especially when it dealt with her company and she was in an obviously foul disposition.

It felt like she was waging a war between herself…between two personas…

Her frown deepened as the question rose again. Why do you care?

She scratched her head trying to find the answer...knowing it but still tiptoeing around it.

Why do you care?

'_Cuz I care about how Michiru feels…How she feels is important to me…_

Keep going…

She began rubbing her temples, feeling the throb of it soar to new heights. She closed her eyes and almost immediately the violinist's depressed, hunched over form appeared…and once again her heart joined her head and began pounding in pain.

She had tried her best within the last two months to not let their relationship become much bigger than it should've been. She had kept the smaller woman close, but at bay by her nonchalant, almost uncaring expressions. She had wanted to show that it was just _sex_…But the growing feeling that it could've been more had somehow seeded itself in her brain…not because she _needed_ a relationship, but because, like Michiru had said the other night…she had began to look forward to their weekend rendezvous. And not just for the sex…It was a great added bonus, but the feeling she got after…the contentedness of being hugged or hugging someone after all the physicality was over and done with…She had found that it felt better than the overall sexual experience. To her dismay, she grasped that this little realization was just the beginning of the seed's gradual, but steady growth.

Their relationship was different from the get go…It wasn't a simple weekend meet at her cot where they shared a few seconds' conversations, went upstairs, did the deed, and went their separate ways only to do the same thing again the following week. No…they were deeper than that…That by itself must've been the catalyst for the seed's growth into a small, but strong plant. They conversed, they shared exasperations…they acted humanely to one another—if one was troubled, the other genuinely cared.

But most importantly…they hugged and kissed afterwards as if it was a norm in a casual relationship. Maybe in an affair those kinds of actions were suitable, but casual relationships were supposed to be more physical…and less emotional. And these tender touches, words, and actions were the catalysts of the small plant turning into a flower.

The seed of doubt was gone…and in its place was the waking figure of a flower.

Why did she care?

The question only made her laugh wryly, sending her heart to double over in pain.

Michiru's smile flitted through her mind, followed closely by her pouts, her teases, her groans, her moans, her playful irritation, her soft voice, her caring hugs, her deep kisses…_her._

Why did she care?

"_You'll be able to just turn it off?"_

Haruka's frown turned into a defeated, saddened expression. "I'm supposed to be able to, but I don't think I can…" she stated quietly to herself and felt the pounding of her heart deepen.

Why do you care?

_Because I love her…and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it…_

O--O

She spent about an hour in the park in quiet contemplation, dusk quickly surrounding her as every minute passed. When it finally got too cold and she had physically smacked herself for throwing both her blazer, because of the fact that it had gotten too cold, and loafers, since her feet hurt like hell, she dialed for someone to get her the car she took to work that day as well as a pair of comfortable running shoes _not _loafers or anything dressy. It was a wise decision for whoever was in the other line not to question the last suspicious request.

Fifteen minutes later, two bodyguards under the employment of Tenoh Corporation found their CEO in the foulest disposition they've ever seen her sport. She literally snatched the sneakers from their hands and shoved her holey and very dirty dress sock wearing feet inside, grabbing the keys from the other man right after. Without a word of thanks, she got into her Ferrari and drove off, back to her beach house.

When she arrived, she didn't pause to think of her feelings and just started cleaning up. They didn't make as much mess as she thought they did, but she tidied the place extremely well anyways, even going as far as taking out a duster and dusting places her maids probably cleaned every work day they came in.

When downstairs was impeccably clean even for someone with OCD standards, she raced upstairs and began cleaning there as well, starting with the still disarrayed bedroom, to the mess she made in the bathroom before heading to work that afternoon. When she finally stopped was when she could feel the soreness her body had been crying about ever since the headache that started it earlier that day. It had moved to her back, a dull pain kind of pulsating every now and then and steadily moved down to her legs to her feet that were begging her to lie down.

Taking her body's request into consideration, she walked slowly to her bed and flopped face first into the cool blanket, her mouth giving a contended sigh automatically. Her brain stopped spinning in turmoil for a few seconds which was all it took for her to close her eyes and drift off, wondering for a second how the rest of Michiru's dinner went.

O--O--O--O--O

Dinner…had been a horrible affair. Michiru closed her eyes momentarily to clear her thoughts, the small frown not dissipating from her refined features. After Haruka had left, the back and forth banter between her parents escalated to the point that she had been the one to request the stopping of their monthly meetings to which both finally discontinued their war of words.

She sighed. _Maybe I really should end it…_

She knew they did these dinners for her sake…for the sake of looking or having the semblance of what a normal family felt or seemed like. But after tonight, it didn't seem like it was worth it anymore.

"Was the dinner that bad tonight ojou-sama?"

Looking up to her driver she gave a rueful smile before she cast her eyes back down. "You could say that," she said softly and brushed a tendril of hair back behind her ears automatically.

"I saw Tenoh-san leave the restaurant. She came in with your father as well…" Satoshi stated, giving her a look from the rearview mirror.

She nodded, albeit tiredly. "Apparently my father was looking for a new residence. Speaking of Haruka, tell me you're driving to her place?"

The older man smiled, wrinkles showing from the sides of his eyes. "It's only half past nine…would you like to go there earlier tonight?"

"Yes, please…"

Rubbing her temples with both of her index fingers she sat back in emotional exhaustion and closed her eyes, feeling the car take an immediate U-turn.

To say that she was surprised to see Haruka at dinner was an understatement. To her relief though, she saw how shocked the blonde was to see her as well which dispelled all thoughts of her parents knowing what she's been up to and with who of all people. It wasn't that Haruka was a bad person…if anything, she's been better than any man she's ever dated or had interests on. It was the fact that she was a woman…that they were both women…a double edged sword one would say. Good for her psyche, bad for her reputation.

"_Are you afraid that you could be missing out on the one thing that could make you who you are because of…reputation?"_

Yes, of course she was. She knew the answer then and Haruka probably guessed the same at the time, but knowing it and actually doing something about it were two completely different things.

Her reputation…was at stake. It couldn't have been any simpler than that. But at the same time, it couldn't have been more complicated.

Was she vain for thinking of her situation like that?

She figured in an outsider's viewpoint, she could've been. But to her, it would be much more than just reputation. That was just scratching the surface. She had never given any indications to anyone— her parents, her manager, her little to no friends…no one. And knowing them, especially her parents, they would not just sit back and smile at her as if she was still their perfect little girl. Add that to her current "problems" and it was just too much.

_I will not cause unnecessary stress…not for something so unimportant. _

Her feelings…who she was…when seen in the same scope as her life and her parents was just that to her: unimportant. And for now she'll play just as she'd been playing: the same perfect little girl.

She sighed and bit back a tired laugh. At least, right now, she didn't have to be that person…at least for several hours.

A half an hour later and feeling none too rested, Michiru waved goodbye to her chauffeur as she reached for the keys inside her bag. The beach house seemed empty from the outside, but the parked red Ferrari gave the only indication that the blonde was probably inside. Unlocking the heavy wooden door, she stepped inside and noted the cleanliness that sparked in the semi-dark room—the dimmed glow of the dining room's tiny chandelier as the only source of light.

Depositing her coat and bag in the living room, she quietly went upstairs to the master bedroom. A small smile crept to her tired face as she saw an endearing picture of the sleeping blonde. She was definitely cutest in her slumber, Michiru noting this the first time she had woken before the taller woman. Her usually reserved, private and challenging demeanor was gone and its place was the look of an ordinary sleeping child. Yes, Haruka definitely looked like a child when she slept, the creases of worry and stress dissipating from her features completely.

Her smile widened, but fell all too quickly as she finally saw the swelling, blisters and cuts encompassing the blonde's exposed feet. Getting closer, she sat down near it and frowned in obvious worry. That definitely happened after she left the restaurant…

Getting up again she sighed as she looked at Haruka's prone figure. "Oh Haruka…what did you do?" she asked softly and gently got on the bed as well.

She furtively straddled her, noting a frown crease forming on the slowly waking blonde and began massaging her tense shoulders. Emerald orbs opened tiredly as a quirk of a smile accompanied them.

"Michiru?" she asked tiredly, her husky voice eliciting an excited response in her.

Michiru smiled widely and deepened her ministrations. "You're so tense Haruka…"

The young CEO gave a tired sigh as a moan followed it in quick succession. She made to turn on her back, but the violinist wouldn't have any of it and laid on her, cheek resting on her left shoulder. The smaller girl continued kneading her other shoulder as they met each others eyes.

Haruka swallowed before asking, "How're you?"

Michiru gave a tired smile. "I've had better days…" She stopped directly looking at her and paid heed to a spot on the blonde's jaw line instead.

"I am so sorry about what I did tonight—

"There's nothing to be sorry about Haruka…"

But the blonde only shook her head in disagreement, an angry scowl laced on her toned features. "I wanted to smack myself for not remembering…every damn second Saturday…why didn't I remember??"

The violinist stopped her massages and went on to caressing her silky hair, brushing her fingers against and through it. "Whether or not you were there hardly mattered…I've already said how they were to you Haruka…My mother looks for a fight and my father gives it to her. If anything I blame Otou-san for it. He knew what he was doing when he invited you for dinner…he just likes eliciting a response from my mother."

Haruka's eyes became downcast as well making Michiru concerned. She hadn't seen this look from the blonde before. "The divorce…it didn't change anything did it?"

The violinist remained quiet, knowing it was a kind of a rhetorical question.

The blonde smirked amidst her frown. "I couldn't tell at all in these last two months that it hadn't changed anything…I mean, if tonight was any indication of their relationship it's gotten worse—

"I don't want to talk about this." Michiru slowly got off her and sat at the edge of the bed, her insides in turmoil.

She was here right now with her for the sole reason of not wanting to remember this, but the tomboy next to her seemed assertive on talking about it.

Haruka got up as well and sat down, leaning her back against the headboard of the bed. Looking at the smaller woman's back made her sulk all the more. "Is it okay not to talk about this?"

Turning her head to the blonde, the violinist's eyes were suddenly angry. "What's there to talk about Haruka?"

"You!" the blonde yelled. "How you feel! How this situation's—

"How I _feel_ shouldn't matter because we shouldn't be talking about this."

"What should we talk about then? Let's just not talk and have sex all night? Is that all you really, really want?"

"Isn't that our agreement?"

Haruka looked away from her askance eyes and glowered at the walls away from her.

The violinist was confused. They weren't supposed to be having this kind of conversation…

Feeling as if she had to get some things straight between them as well as take out the frustrations that had been imbedding itself within her body all night, she looked at avoiding emerald eyes and frowned deeply.

"Our… 'relationship'… is nothing, but a stress reliever for the both of us," she stated seriously, looking at the taller woman with heated sapphire eyes. "We agreed to it being this way…I can't be with a woman and you were bored. You said, 'It would be fun' and here we are now. When I say there's nothing to talk about, there isn't anything I want to talk about with _you_. Have I done anything to make you think anything's changed?"

Haruka laughed wryly and shook her head. "No, there isn't." Looking at her again, the blonde sported her nonchalant look. "Alright, would you like the sex now or later ojou-sama?"

The smaller woman could only look at her in shock. "What's wrong with you?"

Smirking against the hurting throb of her heart, Haruka shook her head and got off the bed, immediately feeling the pain in her feet. "Nothing. Just being the same sarcastic blonde you know," she muttered and made to leave the room. "I'm cooking whatever I can find in the fridge…any requests?"

Michiru remained quiet as the taller woman walked to the door, emerald orbs dully looking at her. When she gave no answer, Haruka turned around and left the room, obviously pained from the walk, but showing no indication that it hurt whatsoever.


	5. Sweet Moments

Spoiler warning: I mention things that happen in the Thai version of the scary movie Shutter which may be directly correlated to the American version as well which I haven't seen. If you haven't seen it and don't want the movie to be spoiled…stop…somewhere along three fourths of the story I guess, watch the movie, and read the rest? If you don't mind, read away. Sorry for the inconvenience nonetheless.

Chapter 5: Sweet Moments

She was a dumbass…

Haruka rolled her eyes as she mentally smacked herself. What the hell did she just start?

_What the hell did I do? I am such a…dumb…ass…_

She peeled the potatoes roughly, sending its skin flying all over her counter.

They had the _perfect_ relationship and she just couldn't wait to destroy it…apparently. One _little_ realization…and she wanted to destroy it. She gritted her teeth as she cut the potatoes in fours, splashing them into a bowl of cold water. Turning to some carrots, she began to peel them in the same manner as the potatoes.

_Just because it means something to me now, doesn't mean it means anything to her. We're still _friends with benefits…_ nothing at all has changed that fact…except that it kind of means something to me now…_

She growled inwardly in irritation.

_Why does it have to mean something to me now…? _

She cut the carrots meticulously and placed them in another bowl, grabbing another root and peeling that as well. She didn't pay heed to the approaching figure of the violinist and remained dutifully at her task. Michiru stood beside her until she finally looked at her, a confused, tired, and sad look upon the smaller woman's face.

"What's eating you?" Haruka asked stonily and deposited the rest of the cut carrots in the carrot filled bowl. It seemed like a dumb question, but she didn't want the most awkward silence in the history of their relationship to rear its ugly head.

Before she could grab the still semi-frozen chicken thawing on another bowl, in an attempt to busy herself, Michiru grabbed her unoccupied hand and held it, the look on her face doubling in sadness and confusion. The blonde sighed and laid the knife she held on the cutting board, the frown in her face matching the one beside her. She turned to the troubled violinist slowly, unlinked their hands and placed her arms across the other's waist. Leaning down so that their faces were only a couple inches apart, she wiped the frown off her face and gave a questioning look before bending down and kissing the younger woman's forehead.

"What's wrong?"

Michiru looked down at the missing buttons on the blonde's black dress shirt and laid her head on her shoulder. "Something's changed."

"Nothing's changed," Haruka stated with a small sigh. Whatever she was feeling could wait in the sidelines and she opted to just give it up this time…lie a bit for their sake. "It's just been a tiring day…for the both of us. A lot of curve balls were thrown and we decided to take them instead of letting them go. I'm sorry for prying…I was out of line."

The violinist made a small sound that sounded like a refute that made the taller woman look at her with a weary smile.

"You were right though," she said as she pushed aqua green curls behind the smaller woman's ears. "I don't have any business prying into your life…'cuz it's your life. I don't know why I forgot that fact…maybe I didn't and I just thought I could do something to right the situation, but I obviously went too far…so, sorry." Michiru looked up at her with pained sapphire eyes as she attempted to rub away the crease her eyebrows were making.

"Don't apologize," the violinist said softly and wrapped her arms around her neck. They hugged for a while, Haruka burying her face in Michiru's sweet hair as the latter nuzzled her neck, kissing her every now and then.

They broke apart after a while, both giving one another small smiles before the blonde turned back around to her task and began making dinner once more.

Some semblance of normalcy returned, and for now, she was more than able to accept that. Who knows…maybe this type of relationship with the violinist was all there was for either of them…a doomed one.

It started with fiery lust, continued with fiery lust, and will end when Michiru probably didn't need or want it anymore…But maybe she shouldn't be thinking of the end so soon.

_Enjoy it while I can, I guess…_

"Anything I can help with?"

Haruka stopped her morbid thoughts, looked around her and noticed that she had basically finished the prep work. "Get a pot and heat up some oil. We're going to make curry for dinner."

A genuine smile flitted on Michiru's face as she reached inside one of the pantries, being as familiar with the beach house, in her past two and a half month stay, as Haruka. Splashing a bit of olive oil in it, she turned the gas powered stove on and rolled the oil around the pot.

"Just out of curiosity," the blonde started, as she began cutting the still kind of frozen chicken. She figured she needed to talk in order to dispel the stupidity she said earlier. "Did dinner…did you get any dinner at all?"

The violinist gave a wry smile as she pulled one of the drawers to take out a large stainless steel spoon. "I ate…the two sake nigiri I ordered for the two of us and that was basically dinner."

Haruka smiled apologetically as she wrestled with the chicken a bit. "Your father's…such a character."

Sapphire eyes sparkled a bit at her as the smaller woman asked, "How was it by the way? I didn't realize you were with him the entire day…else I would've sent an apology letter."

The blonde chuckled. "He…is nothing like you…if anything, he's more like me."

Michiru nodded. "They're very different…my mother and father—

"Oh my God, your mother…" This time the violinist was the one to laugh. "I never personally met either of them…and neither did I care what a lot of people said about them being a kind of…yin and yang couple…but that was definitely stretching it."

"It was an arranged marriage…but you probably already guessed that," the aqua haired girl said with a small smile as she pushed the chopped garlic in the heated pot. It made a hissing sound as its aroma filled the air around them. "The merging of the top two tea companies in Japan that no longer wanted to be rivals, but friends."

Haruka nodded in understanding as she helped with pushing the chopped onion inside the pot too. "So, did they not like each other to begin with? And if I'm crossing any lines I shouldn't with my questions, feel free to just…tell me."

The smaller woman smiled up at her and leaned her head on her shoulder, mixing the onion pieces into the oil. "Ask away, don't be scared," she said softly and with a hint of apology. "And no, they didn't like one another to begin with. My mother was set on hating my father, and my father was set to making her fall for him…or at least that's what he used to tell me."

"I can understand that…I'd make someone who hated me like me just to prove them wrong."

Michiru laughed and nodded vigorously. "That was exactly what Otou-san's aim was. And, down the line, it had worked somewhat…until…"

She stopped in a trail, her smile sliding off and a sad look taking her face suddenly. That expression had by now become familiar to the blonde.

Biting back a sigh, the tomboy walked behind her and hugged her from the waist, resting her chin on her small shoulders. Reaching over for the chicken, she poured it over the pot as well, placing her hand over the hand that Michiru was holding the spoon on and helped her mix it all together. The smell of cooking food surrounded them as the violinist gave her a sad sideways glance.

"You really don't like gossip do you?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Your father said the exact same thing only a couple hours back…No, I don't care for gossip…why should I?" Michiru bit her bottom lip and leaned to her. The blonde met her in the middle and they shared a brief kiss. "It's funny when I know I said the right thing around you," she said and gave a boyish laugh.

"A lot of people talk amongst our circle you know."

"I didn't realize I was a part of a circle…"

The smaller girl pinched the blonde's cheeks and smiled. "Well you are. And if you were just a little bit of the gossipy type you'd know that your family's quite popular."

Haruka's thin eyebrows went up in skepticism as they continued to stir the pieces of meat in the pot. "Which means what to me?"

"Which means, it's normal knowledge that your dad died of cancer and that you took his spot."

Haruka smirked widely. "Oh, I see. Which really, really means you met up with me that second time knowing full well what my 'rain check' would entail. Michiru, I'm so flattered."

The violinist chuckled at the truth of the other's words as she shrugged. "I think… I may have been curious about you way before I wanted to be…" The blonde beamed causing the smaller woman to sigh. "You know if you weren't so good at the things you say you were good at, your arrogance would've made me leave by now."

"But I thought you thought it was a turn on?"

Michiru laughed. "You're burning the chicken…"

"Subject changer…" Haruka pushed her playfully out of the way and stirred the meat a little bit more before adding the proper spices.

"And your cooking. Your cooking's good too."

"Oh you weren't talking about my cooking before?" The tomboy smirked widely at her causing her to roll her eyes. "Don't worry, you're good too."

Sapphire eyes widened a bit. "Oh, you think so?"

Haruka nodded enthusiastically. "You cooked last week…it was pretty good." This definitely earned her a small slap. Laughing a bit at her boisterousness, she gave a questioning look at the violinist before asking, "Why do you need my opinion on the matter?"

"Maybe because you're the only woman I've ever slept with?"

"Why do you need my reassurance? Has a man ever told you, you weren't good in bed or something?"

Michiru smiled rather ruefully. "You always answer my questions with your own questions…why can't you just answer me straightly?"

Adding a bit of chicken broth into the pot as well as some coconut milk, Haruka closed it up with a lid before looking at the smaller woman seriously. "You're excellent…at everything you do. If no one's said it before with utter sincerity, I would be honored to be the first. I just don't ever say it, 'cuz I thought of all people, you'd know it already." The violinist smiled up at her before Haruka took her in her arms. "You never struck me as the…unsure type."

"I'm more unsure about myself than even I know…"

The taller woman smiled sadly before turning her around and leading her to the piano. "Come on, let's play while we wait."

Before Michiru could agree, seeing as this part of her visits was one of her favorite parts, she heard a silent, yet audible grunt escape from the blonde's lips. Looking up at hurt green eyes, she remembered the other's injured feet and shook her head immediately.

"Sit down on the sofa," she stated rather seriously.

Haruka looked at her in confusion before another smirk replaced it. "Hmm, well I did make that rule about being able to have sex while cooking as long as the stove's on low—

"I'm talking about your foot…" she cut off.

Haruka's smirk slid off as the run reminded her solely of her now mixed feelings. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"You wouldn't unconsciously grimace like that if it wasn't anything to worry about. Now get on the sofa. Where's your first aid kit…if you have one?" Michiru seemed hell bent on tending to her injuries making the blonde surrender with an outward loud sigh. "And don't be so dramatic about it…it's only going to get worse if you leave it alone and keep walking on it."

Hobbling to her sofa she sat down on it and stretched her feet out, scowling a bit at how much such tiny cuts and contusions could hurt. "First aid's upstairs, in the guest bathroom."

Michiru disappeared for a bit giving Haruka ample time to frown at her injuries, even going as far as boldly picking at it. By the time the violinist came back downstairs, she was met with a hissing, contorted faced blonde who looked as if she was busy making the cuts bigger.

"Oh my God Haruka, stop it!" she almost yelled as she rushed to her with a washbasin in hand as well as a small first aid kit.

Haruka looked up at her then with the most childish face she's ever seen her sport: a face mixed with anguish, pain, curiosity, and just the right amount of mischief that made her chuckle in exasperation instead of chide, which she was more opting for.

Dropping the basin on the floor, she gave the blonde a serious look before saying, "Don't pick at it anymore. I'm going to get some warm water, we're going to wash your feet so you won't get infections…if you haven't already…and then bandage you up. Clear?"

Haruka nodded like a guilty child and watched the woman head to the kitchen. She heard the faucet go off momentarily before seeing her again, this time with a pitcher filled with cloudy, hot water. She knelt in front of the blonde and deposited the water into the basin before looking back up at her and motioning for her feet.

Sighing rather loudly, the tomboy submitted and sat down properly before placing her feet inside the basin. Pain shot up quickly causing her to almost raise her feet out of the boiling hot water until Michiru forced them down.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" she yelled as she shut her eyes in hopes of dulling the shots of pain shooting up her leg.

Michiru laughed. "You're such a baby…This whole time I had this preconceived notion that you put yourself in this high pedestal and here you are, crying over cuts and bruises on your feet."

"For your information, I had cuts and bruises on my feet before and I didn't cry then. It was when _you_ shoved them into a bath of boiling water!"

"Melodrama…"

"Tch! It hurts!!"

"Shush! We still need to clean it and I'd appreciate it if you'd be a quiet, good little girl while I do so."

"Pfft!"

Michiru laughed in amusement at sparkling green eyes as she gathered the blonde's left foot into her hands and began washing and rubbing the grime and dirt off. "May I ask how you managed to do this to yourself?" she asked and tsked at the overall redness of her otherwise smooth foot.

"I needed to vent after dinner…" Haruka muttered and flinched every now and then at the pain emitting from her foot, but loving the affectionate touches the violinist was giving nonetheless.

"You said your way of venting was sex and driving—

"And I obviously couldn't drive 'cuz your father was hell bent on taking me to dinner and shoved me in his limo and _you_ were obviously not…doable…at the time…so I ran!" the young CEO exclaimed.

Michiru chuckled at her bluntness and continued her nurturing. "Where did you go?"

"Lake…Hikari?"

Sapphire eyes widened up at her in shock. "Haruka, that's almost seven miles from the restaurant!"

"So? I just ran…I didn't think about going there…"

"How long did you run for?" The question was in apparent exasperation.

"Thirty…minutes?"

"With your loafers?"

"Yeah, and they hurt like hell after four miles so I chucked them in the lake…"

Michiru let out a long, drawn out sigh and looked up at Haruka sadly. "No more running with dress shoes and definitely no running without shoes…understood?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother—owww!!"

The violinist gave her a fake smile as she stopped pressing her obviously hurt big toe. "What was that? I didn't hear you clearly."

"You're sadistic…" the blonde muttered and scowled at the perfect, beautiful smile gracing the smaller woman kneeling before her.

Michiru's smile widened into a genuine one as she concentrated on her task at hand.

"So…" Haruka stated, not really knowing what to do with herself. "How many of your boyfriends have you given foot massages to?"

The question came out of nowhere, but elicited the response she wanted, a tinkle of laughter escaping from her company seconds after it was uttered.

"That's out of nowhere," Michiru replied in between her laughter.

"Not really," the blonde shrugged with a smile. "It feels like you're massaging my foot and I just added the boyfriend part 'cuz I feel like being a conversationalist…it feels weird having your feet massaged in silence…"

Chuckling some more, the violinist got up from her position and stared down at the blonde. "I'm going to get a towel. Keep your other foot in the basin and keep that one off it."

She headed back upstairs as Haruka turned her feet around and noticed the blisters and redness engulfing the entirety of it. She smiled at the cleanliness of it and gave an appreciative look at the returning violinist, a huge white towel grasped in her hand. She knelt down in front of the blonde again and dried her foot before placing the towel on the floor for her foot to rest in.

"I can safely say that other than you, I have never given anyone else a foot massage…if this is considered one," she answered finally and set her attention on the other foot.

Haruka beamed proudly. "Tell me about one of them. You don't have to give out names or anything…just…let's talk."

Michiru smiled fondly at her words and rubbed a dirty, but obviously hurt area of her right foot. "My first boyfriend lasted for about a year…" she started and frowned, trying to remember something about it.

Haruka nodded and set her eyes on her observationally. She wanted to see how she would answer her—obviously with the truth, but she wanted to know if there were any other feelings that would surface from this bit of past searching.

"His name was Tokei Senshiro—

"Go figure…" She gave the blonde a chastising look as she was given a wide smile back. "Did you two make love music together?"

"No, but you obviously know him…which means Shizuka-san was right…you really are into classical music."

"His viola skills suck…"

"Don't say things like that—

"I'm just being honest…"

"Well regardless of his…viola skills…he was my first boyfriend," Michiru said in playful exasperation. "We met in high school through a music program that invited a lot of talented students from different schools to participate in and we were asked to perform a rather important duet somewhere in it. So we met up, got friendly…got curious—

"Had sex?"

Michiru shook her head. "I didn't want it to go that far."

"Why not?"

"I think I was too busy thinking about everything else…that I forgot how to be a girlfriend…or I just didn't care. We were still just friends after the music program, but it was after that, that we began to see one another after school and one day it got serious. He asked me out, I said yes because I couldn't say no for some reason, and it became a label…he was my boyfriend, I was his girlfriend."

"It sounds as exciting as his viola skills…"

Michiru bit back a laugh. "To tell you the truth, it wasn't exciting…I'm forcing myself to remember how it was…"

"How'd it last as long as a year?"

"It was around that time that we were both doing concerts. He was busy and I was busy and when we met up again we just both decided to end it because as you say so bluntly, it was a boring relationship."

"Hmm…" Haruka sounded as her foot was taken out of the washbasin and into the cold air. Michiru wiped it dry as well before setting it next to her other foot. "Thank you Michiru."

She received a small smile before the smaller woman busied herself again with opening an ointment she took out of the first aid box.

"I want to hear your first sexual relationship—

"Haruka, girls don't kiss and tell…"

"Don't know where you got such an obviously wrong rule…"

"So tell me yours and I'll tell you mine then."

Sapphire eyes looked up at her challengingly as she smirked. "You've realized that when you give me that look, I can't refuse you." It was a statement and not a question, and Michiru was inwardly congratulating herself for making the blonde say so out loud.

Haruka sighed. "Fine… high school…was boring. I went to a rich, straight laced school that although let me wear the men's uniform, had the most uptight girls that all I wanted to do there was run in the track team and graduate as soon as possible. I learned I didn't like guys early…since I learned that I really liked girls much earlier. Guys served as competition, girls served as eye candy."

Michiru laughed quietly giving Haruka time to pause to think.

"My first relationship was with Rai Keiko and that was when I started business school in Keio University. She was majoring in the same field and I'm not sure how it started…"

The violinist looked up at her questioningly as she shrugged. "Really? Or are you just saying that because you don't want me to know—

"I'm serious!" Haruka yelped. "We were in the same classes for our prerequisites and she took a liking to me I guess…'cuz I wasn't really paying attention to people at the time…I just really wanted to finish and get college over with.

"I think she asked me to do some homework with her…a meet up in the library or something like that and before I knew it we were making out…"

Michiru laughed. "You sound much cuter then than you do now, that's for sure."

The blonde stared evenly at her, clearly not amused before continuing. "We 'went out' for the better part of my stay in Keio. We were both diligent students, we got our things done, we had the same classes, and she taught me how to be a better person…you know, socially. And I thought everything was okay…until I found out she was testing the waters and was going out with a guy at the same time."

The smaller woman's smile slid off as she saw a flicker of anger course through the blonde's eyes until indifference replaced it all too quickly. "Do you remember what I said the second night we met up?"

"You don't like being the trial run."

Haruka nodded with disgusted smile. "As I said, she taught me all I really needed to know as to whom I should be in a relationship…and that is whatever that's not her. So after I found out about her debauchery, I completely dropped her, focused on schooling, forgot whatever it was she taught me about being a socialite and whatever else she managed to teach, graduated and took my mother's spot in Tenoh Corp. After that it's been a kind of teeter totter between one night stands and driving…a lot…usually the latter because…"

"You have the cars," Michiru stated and smiled up at the now smirking blonde that let her finish the all too familiar sentence.

"Yeah," Haruka nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks for listening to me…"

The violinist gave her an asking glance at the softness of her tone. "It's polite to listen when people talk—

"No, not like that!" the blonde cried crassly. "I meant thanks for listening to me before…remembering the trial run and the cars—

"Someone once told me that being friends with benefits doesn't have to merit as a sex only thing."

They shared an endearing smile as Michiru smoothed over the tape and gauze she covered the blonde's feet with one more time and got up. The taller woman reached over to her then and embraced her from the waist, resting her head gently on the violinist's smooth stomach. She felt her caress her hair as that familiar feeling of being important, and not in business matters, entered her body again.

It was times like this that made her realize why she had began caring for this smaller woman.

Yes, she was being true when she said "friends with benefits" don't only have sex, but she doubted they were so soft and caring to each other's problems and feelings as much as the two of them were to one another. She could feel the sadness reverberating from the smaller woman when she told her about Keiko. She could feel her comforting gestures now as she stroked her fingers softly through her scalp.

Leaning back, she looked up at kind, sapphire eyes and pulled her to her, the smaller woman's knees landing beside her and her entire body coming down with her and on the blonde.

She began reaching up to the violinist for a kiss before an index finger made its way to her lips, Michiru smiling softly as she gave a disappointed look. "I think we're going to burn the curry if we start now," she said softly in an almost whisper, but leaned down nevertheless to kiss Haruka.

It felt different to her…this kiss.

They've kissed so many times before already, but this one felt new. It wasn't raw or powerful. It wasn't so intoxicating that it was clouding her senses. It actually woke her up. She felt every movement against her body, hear every moan coming out of the smaller woman, and it served to tighten her grasp on her waist, kissing her deeper, searching for what's eliciting this new feeling.

_It's 'cuz you love her…_

That same voice taunted her again, but this time she didn't chastise it or push it away. She hadn't felt like this for so long…this feeling and knowledge that love and lust were two completely different things. But at the same time that she was reveling on this fact, the awareness that it felt only halfway of what it was shook her core.

_Michiru doesn't feel the same. She doesn't even know you feel this way…She hasn't even realized things have changed… _

And this train of thought was what caused her to abruptly stop their kiss.

Michiru looked at her in confusion for a second as she lowered her eyes, kicking herself for doing such an unexpected move. Clearing what she knew was a saddening look upon her face, she wore her old mask and looked up at the violinist with a smirk.

"You're right…the curry's going to get burned."

The smaller woman only smiled back and kissed her briefly. "Stay…I'll take care of it so you won't have to get up."

She nodded gratefully as Michiru stood up from their compromising position and headed to the kitchen.

Her fake smirk slid off as her sad frown took its place again. She wondered now if this was ever going to be possible again with her in this kind of state. Would it be possible to have sex with her and then seeing her afterwards as if it didn't matter?

She pressed her fingers over her temples, feeling it pulsate with pain once more.

She could. Of course she could. Because having sex was easier than making love. The real question should've been…did she want to?

"Haruka, do I put the carrots in first or potatoes?"

She smiled amidst her problem and called over her shoulder, "Put them in at the same time. Are you sure the curry tastes good?" She received an enthusiastic nod from the violinist as her stomach growled in protest. "I'm hungry…" she growled out loud and stood up, feeling the pain ring through her feet, but feeling the cushions making a difference there regardless.

"Sit," Michiru insisted. "I can take care of this…"

"I didn't say you couldn't," Haruka answered her and hobbled to the kitchen. "I just don't like being immobile…I'll set up the plates."

The smaller woman smiled softly and stirred the pot up a bit more before putting the lid back on it. The peculiar smell of curry wafted about them as the blonde reached up the cupboards and took two plates out along with chopsticks and glasses.

Remembering their conversation earlier, Haruka gave a wide smirk as she looked back at Michiru's busy form. "Oh, and don't think I forgot that you owe me your side of your first sexual encounter relationship…" The violinist let out a long drawn out sigh that caused her to chuckle. "I'd like it during dinner if you please."

She could feel her smile as she deposited the plates in their proper places, chopsticks to the right and glasses near it.

"No wine tonight," the smaller woman stated. "Curry's best with cold water."

"Yes ma'am," the tomboy could only reply and grabbed a pitcher from another cupboard, filling it to the brim with cold water from the refrigerator.

"Haruka?"

The young CEO looked at her questioningly as she placed the pitcher on the table as well.

"You never talk about your mother…should I not ask?"

Haruka smiled as she set out to grab two bowls to fill their rice in. "You never asked."

"Is it okay to ask about it?"

The blonde nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"What's she like?"

"You trying to score points with my mother so you can get together with me easier?" Haruka asked with laughter in her voice.

Michiru only chuckled. "It might surprise you to learn this Haruka, but the world doesn't revolve around you."

"Well that's too bad…the world would be so much more exciting if it was," the tomboy retorted easily. Getting a bit more serious, she stated, "She's the mother I've always wanted. Like my father, she was lenient with me from the start. She forced dresses on me until I was…ten…when I burned all of them in the fireplace."

The violinist laughed merrily as a picture of a chibi Haruka ran through her mind, grabbing all her dresses from her closet and running downstairs to throw them all in the fireplace.

"My father thought it was funny and after she calmed down a bit, 'cuz apparently all the dresses were very expensive, she asked me why I did it and I told her easily, 'I don't like wearing dresses.' After that she didn't force me into them as much as she used to, although she still tried on occasion." Haruka smiled fondly at the memories and placed the rice bowls near their plates.

"Does she know that you like women?"

"Doesn't the world know I like women?"

"Well if she's anything like you, she's not the gossipy type and wouldn't know."

"She met Keiko." This bit of information kind of stunned the aqua haired girl. "She genuinely liked her and she thought she was perfect for me, until our relationship ended and I told her about what happened. She was furious to say the least…I mean it was bad enough that we were rich, but she wanted to do _everything_ in her power to hunt Keiko down…took everything I had to stop her from doing it too…" Haruka smiled as her mother's protective face came into view.

"Would she like me?"

This question took her aback as she looked at Michiru seriously who gave a serious look back. "If she got to know you I'm pretty sure she would. She'd question our relationship—

"You'd tell her we have a casual relationship?"

"Nope, I'd tell her we were friends with benefits…how you call it kind of cushions it." Haruka smirked up at her and sat down on her spot. "I don't hide a lot from my mother and she does me a favor by doing the same."

The violinist smiled and turned off the stove. "It sounds like a lovely relationship."

The sadness in her tone wasn't missed by the blonde. Not wanting to sound too morose she asked, "Who are you closer to?"

A thoughtful look came over Michiru's soft features as she grabbed a big bowl and placed some of the curry inside it. "I'm not sure," she answered honestly and walked to the table, putting the bowl on it.

She sat on her spot as they both raised their chopsticks and in unison stated, "Itadakimasu."

With all pleasantries aside they began eating, Haruka looking at Michiru the entire time she was chewing on a piece of carrot.

A small sigh elicited from the younger woman before she took some water and stared evenly at the blonde. "Tokyo National University of Fine Arts, second year. His name was Shorai Daisuke, he played the cello, and he was a sempai. Happy?"

Haruka grinned before laughter came out. "Well that was monotonous. Was he any good?"

"Haruka…"

"Fine…who's better? Me or him?"

Michiru sighed before resuming her dinner. Swallowing some chicken and a blush forming slowly on her cheeks she stated softly, "You…"

The tomboy decided to finally drop it, but still kept a firm grin on her face.

As silence finally enveloped the table, the violinist looked up to a still smiling, eating blonde and asked, "Is it imperative for you to always be number one?"

Haruka looked up at her questioningly. "No—

"Then why did you have to ask that?"

"You didn't have to answer it—

Michiru sighed. "You don't strike me as the unsure type."

The blonde laughed at the familiarity of her words. "I'm not an 'unsure type'. I just wanted to know who was better—

"Why?"

"Ego boost?"

The smaller woman rolled her eyes.

"What's the difference? Is there a difference? I hope to God there's a difference…"

Sapphire eyes twinkled in amusement. "If I were to tell you there is none?"

"You should go to him instead…'cuz you don't have to hole yourself up if—

"Don't say that…"

She didn't mean to sound bitter, but maybe it came across that way. "Didn't mean that," she stated quietly, the playfulness gone from her voice.

The comfort level fell from the table, the two of them ending dinner with their appetite ebbing away more than feeling full from it. Michiru gathered the plates up as Haruka got up and helped her.

The violinist gave a smile and stated, "Go upstairs. I'll take care of this. You shouldn't be on your feet for too long."

Feeling that debating probably would take her into deeper water, Haruka only nodded and made her way upstairs. Every step she took to get there felt heavier than the last, a huge sigh escaping from her every now and then.

Her feelings had affected her more than she wanted to let on…and that was definitely bringing her down. For the second time that night, she trudged to her somewhat untidy bed and plopped face down on it again. She didn't know what's gotten into her…because normally she wouldn't have said something so…uncouth, given their relationship.

_I shouldn't get too comfortable…_

And for the millionth time that day, she wanted to inwardly smack herself. Frowning, she raised her hand and did exactly that…

_Wake the hell up…_

A loud sound echoed through the room followed closely by her grunt. Her cheek stung a bit, but nothing she couldn't get over as her statement rang through her ears again. That was so uncalled for and she knew it.

_Maybe we should just sleep tonight…_ she thought morosely.

Her ears picked up the small noises Michiru made as she climbed up the stairs and closed her eyes tightly, a frown firmly etched on her face. She felt the smaller woman enter the bedroom, noticed the shuffling to her, and discerned her presence completely as the bed made a shift to her left.

Taking out what had to be a look of disappointment, more for herself than anything, her green eyes found worried sapphire orbs staring up at her.

She decided to make a jest…just to relieve the tension that had obviously never left. "Sex now or later?" She planted a tiny smile just to show the other girl that it wasn't meant to be such a crass sentence, although it kind of was, but all she received was a shake of the head.

Michiru laid next to her, their eyes never unlocking.

Haruka swallowed audibly, knowing what she just did may have risen the tension between them more than anything. Her heart felt heavy and if she were to look into the other's deep sapphire eyes any longer, it wouldn't have been good for either of them, so she opted to turn her head the other way instead.

She heard the violinist sigh and felt her fingers brush her hair moments after. "I called up Satoshi-san—

"You're leaving early tonight?" She wanted to smack herself again. Her brashness finally managed to crawl under Michiru's skin. Closing her eyes because of the headache that had managed to grow, she curled her hidden hand up into a fist and gritted her teeth slowly.

As her jaws were just beginning to join her tight posture, warm hands enveloped her from behind and she felt the smaller woman lie on top of her, her arms coiling around her neck. She opened her eyes again and met up with Michiru's soft look.

Not knowing what to say, she cleared her throat audibly and apologized. "Nothing, but bad things have been happening all day today, so sorry. I guess we should end it early…"

A smile flitted on Michiru's features as she leaned in and kissed what looked to her like an adorable, apologizing blonde. "I called up Satoshi-san to rent us a movie for the night…I told him to choose something he thought we'd both like so he's coming over to drop it off when he decides on it."

Haruka blinked at her as realization dawned on her quickly. Embarrassed that she probably looked so emo the entire time, she turned her head the other way again, but not before the violinist could see the smile come back on her face.

"But if you really want me to go—

In one fell swoop, Haruka had turned to her again and was kissing her, fiercely. She managed to turn her entire body around to accommodate their positions and after a couple seconds had the upper hand by being the one on top.

She buried herself in the kiss to vent off the frustrations regarding herself and the events of the day and just reveled at the familiar feel of the Michiru's lush lips and just as energetic tongue. She wanted to lose herself in it and wondered just slightly enough what the difference would be physically if they were to make love rather than have sex.

Nibbling her soft lips, she moaned involuntarily at the prospect of _knowing_ the two would somehow be different regardless of the actions being the same and felt herself grow hotter at the thoughts of taking the smaller woman under her not out of lust, but love.

She began trailing her kisses down to the violinist's smooth neck, sucking and licking at the hot flesh beneath her. More than once that day she wished that she hadn't begun feeling more than she had started to feel for the aqua haired girl. It had made things so much more complicated than she wanted it to be…but at the same time she knew their agreement was still wholly paramount and the moment Michiru didn't need her anymore, she'd have to stop regardless of how much it would hurt in the end.

A loud buzzing noise stopped her ministrations as the smaller woman let out a sexy, throaty sigh. She stopped swiftly and propped herself up on her elbows, giving the woman under her a wide smirk.

It looked as if all the violinist wanted to do was chuck her phone against the wall, but she pressed the talk button regardless and answered it, albeit slowly and with a hint of annoyance. "Yes…oh…I'm sorry Satoshi-san…yeah I'll come down to get it. Thank you very much."

Haruka stifled her laughter as Michiru gave her a look that screamed lust.

"But I thought you said no sex tonight?"

She received a playful slap as the smaller woman smiled tiredly at her. "Off then. I'm going to get the movie…"

The blonde rolled off, her tongue sticking out towards the frowning violinist. "That's what you get for changing the plans so suddenly!"

She only received a look that was clearly not amused before Michiru completely disappeared from sight. Haruka grinned, glad that the other woman decided not to leave like she thought she would. Sighing out of relief more than anything, she reached for the remote sitting on her bed stand and turned the hanging, large plasma TV on.

When Michiru came back with one DVD on hand, the DVD player was already on and ready to do its job.

"Do you like scary movies?"

Haruka frowned. Maybe having sex was the better idea… "What…is it?"

Michiru glanced at the morbid and dark cover and read out loud, "Shutter. It's Thai, but it has Japanese subtitles so it's understandable."

Now Haruka definitely did _not_ want to look as if she was a chicken about this matter, but she didn't know how to refute the smaller girl without giving away the fact that, no…she did not like scary movies…not at all…

"What's the synopses?" She figured the stalling technique was her best hand at the moment.

Turning the DVD cover around, Michiru stated, "Apparently the main character keeps seeing this girl in his pictures and she starts haunting him."

An involuntary shiver crawled up Haruka's spine as she pulled the blankets from her bed off their almost tidy position. "It's up to you," she said quickly in what she hoped sounded like a noncommittal statement. "I'm feeling pretty sleepy so…"

She trailed off and Michiru literally grinned at seeing the apparent and obvious lie seething from the blonde's features. "But just a couple moments ago, you were so energetic. What happened to that?"

"It passed…really, really quickly…'cuz you left the room and poof! It just vanished…and now I'm really, really sleepy…"

Michiru chuckled and opened the DVD cover, noticing the blonde swallow nervously. She pulled the CD off and popped it on the waiting player, eyeing an anxious tomboy as she did so. The surround sound turned up quickly and all too soon, a rich, albeit creepy instrumental flooded the entire room. Scenes of the movie flashed through the menu making Haruka's green eyes widen. Before she could protest, the violinist clicked the lights off and joined her already blanket laden host.

"M-Michiru…"

"Don't be such a blanket hog," the smaller woman teased and scrolled to the set up menu. A black figure enveloped the screen before the menu popped up and after she set the subtitles to Japanese, pressed play hurriedly.

She pulled the blanket over her body and grinned at the tomboy who had successfully managed to writhe deep enough into the blanket to look as if she couldn't see the television screen, but knowing all too well that she could.

As the movie started with Michiru in a sitting position, her back leaning into the wooden head board and Haruka still deep into the blanket they were both sharing, the sound seemed to already be affecting the blonde.

"Maybe we should turn it down a bit…" she stated as she read the subtitles with one of her eyes semi-closed. Never mind the fact that it was a relatively normal scene in which a bunch of friends were sitting around, playing cards, drinking, and having an overall good time.

Michiru smirked. "Why?" she asked in her melodic tone.

"N…neighbors might complain…"

This statement definitely made the smaller woman laugh. "Haruka, you don't have neighbors. The closest beach house to this one is probably a half a mile away…"

"Fish sleep too you know…"

And this endearing statement was what broke the camel's back. The blonde looked annoyingly at her as she laughed, louder, harder, and definitely not as ladylike as she should've normally been.

Haruka huffed and frowned at the television, her arms crossing across her laying body.

O--O

There was no doubt in her mind that the face the blonde was sporting right now had to be the cutest, most endearing sight she's ever seen. Who knew she was afraid of scary movies of all things? And the fact that not one single scary scene has happened yet definitely earned her a few inward laughs.

But she missed her body and even if her presence was still in the room, the want to be nearer to her and actually touch her surged through the violinist's system.

"Haruka, come here." Her voice was lilting, devoid of humor and instead filled with kindness. "I want to hug you."

Emerald orbs eyed her before the blonde took one little look at the party scene that had not changed from the movie and crawled to her. As she sat in front of her, Haruka clearly not knowing what to do with herself and probably more aware of the movie that was happening behind her, Michiru reached over to her and unbuttoned what was left of her dress shirt. The blonde gave a hopeful look that they would just have sex rather than watch the movie which the smaller woman squashed all too soon with an exasperated smile.

"Let's get into night clothes so we can be more comfortable watching okay?"

Haruka nodded in obvious disappointment as Michiru pulled the rest of her dress shirt off. Getting up from the bed momentarily, she took two shirts and a pair of cottony shorts from the taller woman's closet and cabinet before sitting back down on the bed. She eyed the blonde as she unbuckled her belt and unzipped her pants, a small action that elicited an excited response within her that she needed to crush. The blonde pushed her pants off and smirked at the glazed eyes Michiru was sporting her before she took her sweet time to grab the shorts and put them on. She did the same with the shirt as the younger woman looked appreciatively on.

"Like what you see?" Haruka asked with the smirk still on her face.

"Yes…definitely," was the low reply.

Sighing loudly to quell her jumping hormones, Michiru sought to do the same to the blonde and raised her long curly hair, exposing her back. "Unzip me."

Not needing to be told twice, Haruka reached for her and easily pulled the zipper down, getting the reward of the silky black dress falling smoothly off of creamy, succulent shoulders. The violinist stood up on the bed and let the dress fall all the way to her feet, her long legs kicking it out of the way. Turning around, she smiled seductively at the look of hunger gracing her company's face. It could've been the fact that she took off her dress…or the fact that she wasn't wearing any bra when she decidedly put it on that morning. She was leaning more towards the latter as she saw Haruka swallow what seemed to be an accumulation of water in her mouth.

"Haruka, stop drooling," she chastised with a laugh.

The blonde swiped her mouth with her tee before retorting, "I can't help it if you're standing in front of me half naked…"

The violinist decided to end it and sat back down, putting the borrowed t-shirt on herself, but not before giving an outward grin. Before she could continue on her little inward victory dance though, her eyes widened at the scene the television was making which caused the blonde to turn around in curiosity, right in time as the surround sound boomed the loud sound of tires squealing and a girl's body thudding loudly into the protagonist's car.

"Ho-ly crap!" Haruka stated with obvious fear in her voice and lunged to Michiru's form, burying her face into the smaller woman's shoulders.

The violinist's laughter echoed in the dark room as her arms embraced the tomboy's body. She leaned back and looked at her fondly before staring back at the television screen.

"Why's it so quiet? What're they doing?" Haruka asked, looking up at her. "They're speaking Thai! I can't understand it!"

"Then watch!" Michiru yelled with an amused smile in her face.

"I…can't…" the young CEO said dejectedly. Her ears picked up the sound of the car as she asked, "Are they leaving? Did they even check if the girl's okay? Good God, no wonder he's going to be haunted…"

"The scary scene's over…now turn around and watch with me," the smaller woman pleaded and gave her forehead a kiss.

Haruka seemed to be debating within herself for a while, making small noises of refute every now and then until she turned around and faced the television, leaning into the violinist who was by now comfortably leaning on her pillow as well as the head board. Michiru embraced her from behind and rested her head on top of the taller woman's, kissing her sweet smelling hair every now and then to quell the fear she knew was surmounting inside the blonde's somewhat calm exterior.

The violinist inwardly congratulated herself for the wonderful idea of watching a movie as well as inwardly thanking her trusty chauffer for picking out a wonderful film. It let her see another side of the blonde—a side she wouldn't soon forget. Not because it was funny to see her jump at every sound her fabulous speaker system seemed to make at every intensely silent scene, but because she saw another facet to the taller woman's personality. She doubted anyone in the world, other than her parents, knew she was deathly afraid of scary movies…and this little bit of certainty made her swell in pride for some reason.

She hugged her tighter and gave a small kiss to her earlobe. Haruka smiled at her as they shared a brief kiss…and it was times like this that made her wonder whether they were doing this whole "friends with benefits" relationship correctly.

Were other people stuck in this same web of lust and lies so…open? She couldn't remember a time with the blonde when she felt she couldn't say anything to her other than the clipped and cold subject that was her parents. Other than that, they had spoken about nearly everything, starting with her feelings and ending with the blonde's mother. Haruka openly told her about Keiko, and although she kind of half assed her story on the part of Daisuke, she told that part about herself to the tall woman as well. And the way that conversation ended…she knew she still had to right it. Her offhand comment or question of her relationship with Haruka and Daisuke were completely false—they're nothing alike…from the way they spoke to her to the way they made her feel…there was nothing similar about it. She just wanted to get a reaction…and she definitely got it. She would right it…definitely…

But for now, she reveled at enjoying seeing flashes of surprise and anxiousness gracing the blonde's usually vigilant and frowning features.

_Oh you would so lose your reputation of being a snarky CEO if people were to see you like this Haruka…_

"Oh my God, what the hell's wrong with her mother? Why the hell would you want to keep that in your house??" she asked in irritation while pointing at the television accusingly.

Michiru could only laugh and hold her closer. "She loves her Haruka…if you loved someone and couldn't let them go, you'd do the same thing."

The blonde enthusiastically shook her head. "You would keep a corpse of…your daughter in your house just 'cuz you love her so much?? Bury that damn thing!"

The violinist laughed some more, the enthusiasm of the other girl getting to her. Looking at the television, she off handedly commented, "Hmm, but I doubt she'll stop haunting him just because they decidedly buried her."

Haruka sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that…"

And of course…she was right. It was a pretty good, tasteful scary movie…one with a clear moral.

"Yeah…don't rape a girl, make a video of it, make her kill herself, and think she won't latch herself on your shoulder for the rest of your life in crazy-Asian-girl-ghost-form…" Haruka muttered and turned the TV off.

Michiru's soft laughter permeated the very dark room as she uncoiled her arms from the blonde's shoulders. She stopped all too suddenly though as the tomboy's hands reached up to her retreating arms and grabbed a hold of them. The violinist could only smile at the sudden action and embraced her again, pulling her on the bed and hugging her effectively from behind.

"You mind if I face you instead of this wall that looks like it's moving, but probably isn't 'cuz my mind's playing tricks on me?"

Michiru chuckled. "Of course not Haruka," she said softly and loosened her embrace momentarily to let the blonde change positions before hugging her again.

Haruka sighed. "I…don't like scary movies…"

The smaller woman's chuckle doubled in octave as she touched their foreheads together. "It's okay to be scared once in a while."

"Yeah, but a stupid thing like scary movies?"

"I thought you were rather cute."

The blonde laughed and gave her a chaste kiss. "You would…"

They bathed in comfortable silence, the aqua haired woman's eyes adjusting to the darkness and seeing the sparkle of what should've been dark green orbs looking up at her. Swallowing, she reached up to the other's golden locks of hair and brushed it, smiling at the audible sigh of content coming from the taller woman.

"It's different." Her voice echoed through the room quietly, Haruka's dark eyes locking intensely with hers. "It's so different that I would rather choose being holed up with you than be seen publicly with him." She saw the smile widen before smiling herself. "Goodnight Haruka."

"Night." Silence surrounded them momentarily before a tiny, "Oh, and if I wake you up 'cuz I can't sleep…I'm sorry."


	6. Plans and Affirmative Actions

Chapter 6: Plans and Affirmative Actions

Monday was supposed to be a boring work day…and for the most part it was…until she came back from her lunch break and began poking through the projects that required her attention.

It wasn't the said projects that made the day suddenly "exciting." At about 3:43 PM a noise erupted outside her door causing her to frown in confusion. The muffled shouts made her lean into her chair and lock eyes with the door, waiting for it to open forcibly.

After a few seconds the door finally burst open and a shouting Shou Hikaru appeared at the door. "You made me wait for two hours last Saturday fully knowing she wasn't in and now that she's actually in here I can't see her?!" she raved loudly.

The blonde's eyebrows stitched together at the interesting and rather random…event…that had just flown to her lap. Looking at her scowling secretary, she dismissed her with a wave and stared nonchalantly at Hikaru who sauntered to her.

Shou Hikaru stood at her shoulders—a little bit shorter than Michiru, with golden blonde hair that hung straight down past her shoulder blades. She wore a revealing tan long sleeve see-through with a tank top underneath and flair dark blue denims.

"You trying to impress some high schooler with your outfit?" Haruka asked in greeting, her eyes in an even, calm manner.

"If you're the high schooler," Hikaru said flirtatiously and sat down on the chair across the blonde.

"I'm busy. What do you want?"

The smaller woman gave a brazen smile before staring squarely at the young CEO. "You were so much friendlier the last time we met up," she stated with a fake pout.

The tomboy sighed audibly and pushed the completed paperwork on a bin to her right before looking at another packet of papers. She began reading them, fully knowing that the smaller woman was looking at her movements, but not really caring if she did anything other than say what she was here for.

"I met up with an old high school friend of mine when I got back a week ago," her guest began, toying with her hair as she continued to look at an obviously busy blonde. "You should really go to New York…of course for none work related issues. It's beautiful there. The buildings shine up at night, the streets are never empty…"

She trailed off as Haruka sighed again and added a noticeable roll of her eyes. She picked up her phone and dialed for her secretary who answered. "What time's my meeting with Kaioh-san?" she asked through the speakers.

"At four, Chairman."

She hung up without another word and glanced back at her paperwork.

Hikaru merely continued on as if she hadn't interrupted her at all. "There's an event he wants me to attend to talk about old times and flying solo for it would be a shame—

"And you really think that I have the time to just skip out on work and go with you?" the young CEO asked in a serious tone, eyeing the woman before her evenly. "Ask someone else…ask some guy—

"I don't want some guy," Hikaru cut her off loudly. "I want to take you…because we haven't spoken in a while either and I'm…rather horny—

"Get out…" Haruka said in exasperation. She pulled another set of paperwork to her in which the other girl impeded by suddenly grabbing it from her grip.

They stared evenly at each other, the blonde looking at her coolly. "I don't know what stupid things I said that night we had that…one night stand…but I take it back now…although it's kind of strange for you to be here anyway…seeing as it won't be a one night stand if we have sex again."

Hikaru only laughed. "God I missed you."

It was times like these that Haruka hated the fact that some people thought her arrogance and confidence were more of a turn on than a turn off… Frowning she motioned for her to give the paper back and stated, "Find someone else."

The smaller woman was the one to sigh this time. "I guess you didn't miss me that much—

"It's kind of hard to miss someone who kisses and tells so…masterfully."

Hikaru laughed. "Oh? Someone told you I told them about us having sex that one time? Who was it?"

"Check back to that long list of people and even then you'll probably never know…"

The smaller woman's laughter continued. "Okay Haruka, I'm sorry about that…okay? You're good at what you do! You should be thrilled…I got a lot of girls curious about you!"

And this last statement kind of opened a question in her that would fester until she asked about it. Was the reason Michiru came to her that night because of Hikaru? Did she become curious about her right after the blonde woman told her of their mini escapade? She didn't know why it mattered…just that it did somehow.

Haruka glanced away, a scowl gracing her toned features. "The answer's no. I have a previous engagement and I'd like it if you left before he comes."

The smaller woman smiled confidently at her and dropped the packet of papers, making a dull thud in the otherwise quiet room. She also dropped what looked to be her contact information. "If you change your mind…call me. The event's on Friday…try to make up your mind before then."

As she turned to leave, the door opened and appeared Kaioh Shinji. He gave a handsome smile at Hikaru as he greeted, "Shou-san… I didn't realize you were back."

The smaller woman smiled up at him. "I came back with my father last week Kaioh-san. Will you be at Michiru's gallery meet this Friday?"

Haruka inwardly groaned as her ears picked up where Hikaru must've wanted to take her…and the fact that she wanted to go now…

Shinji smirked. "I'll probably be too busy, but do tell your father I'd like to meet with him sometime this week…to catch up."

"Exactly what I came in to Haruka's office for." Hikaru smirked back at Haruka who looked at her disinterestedly. "I'll definitely tell my father."

They bowed to one another before the small, blonde woman left, closing the door behind her as she did so.

Shinji smirked at Haruka who had by now stood up and began cleaning the papers Hikaru dropped messily on her table as well as pocketing her contact information. "I didn't know you were friends with Shou-san," he started conversationally.

"Hardly," the blonde muttered and motioned for him to sit down. "On to more important matters though…how're you Kaioh-san?"

The short haired man scratched his hair, a guilty look spreading through his face. "I apologize for last week…"

Haruka smiled ruefully. "Nothing to apologize about," she shrugged off handedly. "Let's just not talk about it so we can bury it in the past where it should stay…"

Shinji laughed and nodded. "Yes, I definitely want to buy from you."

Haruka smiled as the older man sat down on the seat and crossed his legs in front of him. "Which one are you most interested in?"

Stroking his goatee, the elder Kaioh replied thoughtfully, "Well I've been doing a bit of soul searching…and I found that I like The Royal's Penthouse Suite A." The tomboy was clearly surprised at this interesting development at which Shinji just laughed at. "Oh I debated long and hard between The Courier's penthouse and this one…and although I really liked the golden motif up at Courier, it was a place, I figured, I could only take mistresses in to."

Haruka chuckled, but nevertheless nodded. "I see…Alright, let's get the paperwork settled and it'll be all yours."

O--O

That night, up in her own penthouse, Haruka stared down at the shear number of lights busily moving seventy stories away from her. Looking at her frowning face in the reflection of the glass, she thumbed Hikaru's contact information with one hand while flipping and unflipping her cell phone inattentively.

She didn't want to call her…because the other girl would think wrongly of her action. And she couldn't exactly say, "Yes, I'll go with you, but we're not having sex after" either…Not without pestering questions that she'd rather choke on than answer.

She tsked and pocketed both the piece of paper and her cell phone, making her way to the large windowsill and sitting on it. She leaned into the wooden support to the sides and looked at herself through the glass again, tipping her head towards it and hearing a dull thud as her forehead touched the cold glass.

She missed her…

She closed her eyes as she recalled the emptiness she felt Sunday morning…when she woke up from her slumber and didn't find Michiru present at her property any longer. It was always like that if they were to meet on Saturday nights—the smaller woman would leave way before the dawn broke. But she felt especially sad at feeling so lonely and knowing it was the norm, the moment she woke up and smelled the lingering scent of the other woman's perfume on her discarded t-shirt…a shirt she was wearing even now…

She opened her eyes and smiled sadly as she glanced at the nondescript shirt that peaked out from her unbuttoned dress shirt. If she concentrated hard enough she could still smell her through it…that smell that drove her wild and made her calm all at the same time. She wondered briefly what the other woman would say if she called her now…an action neither of them had ever done unless they both knew there was a reason for it. Would she question her state of mind? Would she tell her not to call again? Would she not answer at all?

Looking at the time of 9:45 in the evening, she figured the violinist was done with dinner, but wondered whether or not she was alone. Aside from their weekend meets she found that she knew nothing about the smaller woman's social life… Did she have a social life? Or was she like Haruka who worked, never socialized, had a casual weekend relationship, and went back to work the next week? The blonde shook her head. Michiru definitely had a social life…And she remembered that one of the things the smaller woman liked about her was that she was socially daft.

_Does she have another relationship aside from the one she has with me?_

This thought made her frown, her mind spinning around in circles, weaving pictures of the aqua haired woman having sex with her and then going home to a man.

She groaned loudly. So what if she did do that? It's not out of the question for their type of relationship. If anything, it was okay! That's why they were friends with benefits…So that uncouth things like having sex with two different people are more than okay…it was the norm.

Haruka gritted her teeth and in frustration pounded the glass window once. It reverberated with the dullest of thuds as she pushed herself off the windowsill, took out the piece of paper from her pocket and simultaneously dialed the personal number quickly on her cell phone. She had to see her on Friday.

"Well that was quick," was the greeting she found on the other line.

She suppressed an annoyed greeting herself and asked, "What time's the gathering?"

She could feel Hikaru grin at the other end. "It'll start at around five in the evening and it'll go on 'til everyone's satisfied I guess…although we can leave much sooner if that's what you wish."

"Be ready by four thirty." And with that she hung up. Gripping the phone in her hand, she stared coolly at her reflection again before dialing the number for her secretary's personal line.

"Yes, Tenoh-san?" she answered quickly, as if she was expecting this truly unexpected call.

"I need to take Friday off," the tomboy stated.

"I'm sorry Chairman, but your presence is required that day for the annual meet and greet with other prominent property developers all over Japan. We can't miss it."

Haruka groaned loudly. "That's…this Friday?"

"Yes, Chairman."

She grunted loudly and incomprehensively in frustration. "What time does it start and when can I leave?"

"It starts right at 12 and won't end until later in the evening."

The blonde swore loudly. "Alright…fine…tomorrow…what're my plans tomorrow?"

"You have a meeting with the board of directors early in the morning as well as a meeting with the executives from the Royal regarding Kaioh-san's purchase of Penthouse A."

"So…nothing important?"

"Tenoh-san…" Her secretary chided.

"Okay, good. I'm taking a day off tomorrow instead of Friday then," the tomboy replied resolutely.

"Chairman, I must remind you that the Board of Directors aren't the happiest bunch with your attendance recently…"

"Yeah, I'll remind them about it myself when I don't show up tomorrow…"

Yuki sighed audibly in the other line before stating, "I will be sure to tell them of your decision of a day off then."

"They can tell me all about how they feel about me when I get back on Wednesday," Haruka said easily, smirking at herself as she did so.

"Just know that you're treading on dangerous grounds Tenoh-san. Have a good night."

"You too Yuki."

She shut her phone off and walked to her bedroom, the morbid thoughts from earlier disappearing as her thoughts ran around randomly, forming what would be the plans of a very busy week—a busy week that had to be perfect in execution in everyway…just so she can see the aqua haired violinist at the end of it. Unbuttoning her dress shirt, she got ready for the night and walked into her spacious bedroom after, a pair of comfortable, loose shorts and the same white undershirt adorning her.

Turning everything off, she laid in the middle of her comfortable bed and stared up the ceiling, frowning immediately as she did so. A few seconds of this and she closed her eyes roughly, irritation setting in. Her stomach gave a funny lurch.

_Stupid movie…_

She grunted loudly and reached to a lamplight to her right. Snapping it on, she glanced uneasily around the room as her insides squirmed. She knew there was nothing there, but her mind wouldn't shut up. Reaching for the remote control as well, she turned the TV on and pressed the mute button before closing her eyes. Seeing the redness the lights made amidst the back of her eyelids, she fell into an easier slumber, smiling slightly as the smell of what could only be Michiru lingered from her shirt.

O--O--O--O--O

It was only Monday and she already desperately wished the weekend was the following day. Thin aquamarine eyebrows stitched in a soft frown, marring Michiru's features a bit as she sat alone in the living area of the Kaioh Estate. It was a long day and she wanted to end it already, but this talk…the talk she's about to partake with her parents was too important to pass down.

She looked around and bit down an unladylike sigh at their nonexistent presence, her frown deepening in the process. The constant pressure around her forehead served to start the familiar pulsating pain around her temple as well. Sighing loudly this time, she got up from the plush sofa and curled her arms around herself—the half hour she's been waiting for the company of her parents had finally tested her patience.

"Ojou-sama, your mother has contacted me." She turned to a talking caretaker whose presence she hadn't discerned before and waited for the rest of her words to come out. "She said that they are on their way and to please wait for another ten or so minutes."

She pasted a warm, fake smile and nodded to the older woman, turned away from her, and walked to the capacious window to look out into the cold, dark garden.

It was only the beginning of the work week and she was already so tired… Immediately she wanted to go back to Haruka's beach house…into the taller woman's warm, inviting arms.

To say that she didn't want to leave when dawn broke on Sunday morning was an understatement. The comforting bed, the lulling sounds the waves made against the shore, the warm body beside her, the long arms surrounding her being…everything gave her a reason to stay. But even without these things she could already feel her resolve breaking just by looking at the serene face Haruka sported, the barest hint of a small, contented smile pasted on her striking features. Even if it was a cold, blustery day with not a hint of sunshine permeating the beach house…even if the sheets surrounding her were completely devoid of the warmth she felt, the blonde's face alone wanted her to break their routine and just…stay.

But it was abnormal…She couldn't even fathom what Haruka would say if she was still there when she woke up…because in the entirety of their relationship she had never overstayed her welcome. Sunday morning served to be the day she always departed before the blonde woke. She didn't even realize it became that way until she noticed the recurring pattern of her actions a few weeks into their relationship…and since then, she hadn't turned back. They needed to find a constant in their relationship…and her leaving on Sunday was as normal as her coming to see Haruka on Saturday night.

She wondered though, just what Haruka would think, if she stayed. Would the blonde give her an incredulous look? Maybe one of clear surprise…humor…confusion…joy… She figured she would never know…because since day one, she had already decided to never push their relationship enough to find out.

But she wasn't surprise at all to find that she's already begun wanting the taller woman in ways she shouldn't have…not with the sex and all its glories, but something more fruitful. Something with a deeper meaning. Something beyond all the physicality that's become the norm. She wanted to break it…the normality of their so-called relationship.

_But I can't…_

She gave a defeated smile as her eyes continued to look at the darkness before her, not really seeing what's in front, but staring nonetheless.

She had responsibilities to take care of, an image to uphold…relationships to mend. To be with Haruka…even if the blonde wanted her in the same way…would not fit anywhere in her life other than the area no one knew about…and with a feeling of finality in her mindset…that secret nook was where it would stay.

"Michiru-chan, I hope you didn't wait long."

She swallowed hard, feeling the coldness seep into her being as she wiped the frown on her beautiful face and turned around to her mother.

"Not at all," she said with an easy smile. She looked behind Shina at her father's presence and gave him a smile as well. "I trust we're ready to begin?"

Shinji gave a little sigh before nodding, a serious look upon his young face. Michiru sat down on one of the loveseats in the living area as her parents joined her, each sitting in separate sofas as well.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a bit, staring at one another uneasily before the violinist gave an inward sigh and glanced at the expensive Persian rug on their floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Her father's voice broke the silence as she looked up at his same sapphire eyes.

"_You matter. Not only as a physical presence like I was, but possibly as the only means to save your parents' marriage…if that's what you want to do." _

Remembering the blonde's sage words on the second night they met, Michiru nodded softly at herself.

That is what she wanted to do…save it…or what's left of it…

"As long as you fill out your end of the bargain, I will as well," she stated softly and locked eyes with her parents' morose ones. She gave a sad, but strong smile herself. "It won't be the same outcome…I'm not weak like onee-san was."

Both elder Kaiohs hung their heads lowly, miserable, depressed frowns etching their faces.

"If you feel like backing out—

"I won't…Otou-san." Michiru stared evenly at her father before looking away again, finding herself hurting just from looking at his guilty face. "This family used to be perfect in my eyes…" She began to feel the wetness surrounding her eyes, her vision getting just a bit blurrier. "I remember a time when we all used to be so content with our lives…but things change and I can admit that. We grow older…sometimes closer, sometimes further apart, but I can't have you throw everything away without fully knowing it won't work. Counseling helped some couples…I hope it'll help you both as well. But if it won't, and you two can honestly tell me that you've tried, but failed, I won't push this matter any longer and still fill my end of the bargain."

Shinji gave a tired sigh and looked at his ex-wife who looked back at him as well. Licking his dry lips, he gave a small nod before stating lowly, "Okay."

Michiru looked at her mother as well, seeing the troubled pain in her grey-like eyes. "Okaa-san?"

She looked up at her asking glance and their eyes met, neither one taking action for a while before Shina nodded as well, the frown in her features deepening. "He's a nice man… I'm sure he'll make you happy."

Michiru almost laughed loudly at how sorry her mother sounded right then, but instead she opted to only nod outwardly. "Nh I know he is." Sighing loudly, Michiru stood up and gave her parents a once over before pasting a normal, seemingly happy smile. "So if that's it I'll be going then. I trust both of you can schedule the therapy meetings yourselves?"

The elder male Kaioh got up as well and nodded reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Michiru-chan."

The violinist gave an easy smile. "This would be fruitless if I didn't worry Otou-san."

O--O--O--O--O

Making a very good breakfast was all Haruka could think of doing as she looked around at the spacious kitchen.

First off, would she be going for a more modern breakfast or traditional? It was a no brainer…of course traditional. Biting the insides of her cheeks she scowled at the fact that she would have to serve natto…Her mother loved natto…

_Okay, so natto with raw quail egg, steamed rice, and fried fish…_

She grimaced. She would have to eat too…She cringed at the prospect of eating natto, but after an audible sigh, started on her task nonetheless.

To say that the maids were surprised, to find the guard in front of the Tenohs' Estate opening the door to let her in at six thirty in the morning, would be an understatement. They greeted her with a bow and she greeted with a small nod and a question that made some rising of the brows.

"Can I use the kitchen?"

Regardless of how much every one of them wanted to ask why, all the main caretaker could do was nod obediently and lead her to the familiar, capacious kitchen.

"Don't make breakfast for my mother…I'll do it." And with a confident smile, she closed the door.

Even now, after forty minutes into her task, she could still hear them trying to listen in on her through the swinging doors that connected the huge dining room and kitchen.

"Kina-san," she called rather loudly in the midst of breaking a quail egg.

The caretaker appeared a nanosecond later, some maids peeking in on her as the doors swung in and out. "Yes, ojou-sama?"

She grimaced outwardly at the given honorific before wiping her hands with the apron she had on. "What time does my mother usually wake? The usual?"

The old maid nodded once. "At exactly eight, ojou-sama."

"Do you know what her plans are today?" she asked and scooped some rice into a small bowl.

"I'm pretty sure that whatever it is can wait due to your presence here today, ojou-sama."

Haruka nodded and clapped her hands, staring at the two place settings she had prepared for breakfast. They were identical with a bowl of rice, butterflied fried milkfish, a raw cracked quail egg, soy sauce, and natto at which she had to shudder at.

"Good," she stated and looked back at the caretaker. "Have someone follow me up to my mother's room with these."

The old woman nodded and bowed lowly before looking at the door and automatically, two young maids swung through it with sheepish smiles amidst their youthful faces. Haruka had to bite back a sigh as they literally stared hearts at her before nodding at the caretaker and setting off to her mother's bedroom, grabbing a kettle of hot water, ajirogi matcha that to her annoyance had the Kaioh insignia plated at the side of the container, one bamboo whisk, and two tea bowls.

Looking back once to see if the two maids were following her, she started up the stairs to her mother's room, careful to keep the hot kettle away from her legs. Getting up to the main master bedroom, she gave one little knock to acknowledge her presence and glanced at the huge grandfather clock that read 7:45 before opening the huge oak doors.

Similar emerald green eyes stared in shock at her as she gave a boyishly handsome smile. "Good morning Kaa-san."

"H-Haruka-chan…what're you doing here?"

Tenoh Yoshiko sounded clearly surprised as she tried to get out of her bed to greet her only daughter only for the tomboy to shake her head. "Don't get up. We're having breakfast in bed." And almost on cue, both of the maids following her appeared at the doorway and came in with the food Haruka prepared, standing off to the side to wait for further instructions.

The blonde walked good naturedly to her mother who was sitting on the bed and hugged her tightly after depositing the tea related items on the bed stand. "I decided to make you breakfast." Almost immediately, she saw the worried look grace her mother's face that she could only smile at. "Why are you giving me that?"

"You call, almost everyday, but I haven't seen you in over two months," Yoshiko stated evenly with a smile of her own. "But even without that, I can tell when my daughter's troubled, not because she came to see me and even cooked me breakfast, but because her eyes seem troubled."

Haruka chuckled as they broke their hug. "One of these days, I'm coming to cook you…dinner or something without something bothering me just to spite what you just said."

The long, blonde haired woman chuckled as well. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Haruka motioned for the two maids to come forward with the meals as her mother looked on at what she prepared appreciatively. The blonde handed one of the trays to her mother and took hers as well, smiling at the two maids gratefully. She could see them inwardly swooning as they left, leaving the mother and daughter finally to themselves.

As she settled down on the foot of the bed with her mother in front of her, the older woman gave a laugh as she looked fondly at the natto. "Trying to score points aka-chan?"

The tomboy rolled her eyes as she took the chopsticks from her tray and they both stated, "Itadakimasu."

She openly stared at the natto before kind of pushing it away, earning laughter from her observing mother. "I will eat it," she said in dismay and began with the fried fish instead.

They ate in relative silence, her mother praising her cooking every now and then for which she had to laugh at and tell her she learned it from her. Looking up at her mother made her smile fondly.

She wasn't joking when she told Michiru that her mother was all she ever wanted for a mother. They've been extremely close ever since she was small and she always gave her attention, unlike her father who had been the "cool, but at times absent" father. She was tall for a woman—only a couple inches shorter than her late father, which was the reason for the blonde's equally tall figure. Her hair was long and wavy, reaching way passed her shoulders and gave a nice golden color. She was thin—not exactly toned, but definitely not petite either, and only around Haruka and to those she was comfortable around did she not carry an air of sonorous and almost fearsome pride.

"Tuesday…is definitely not your day off," her mother started as they were nearing the end of their breakfast.

The tall blonde nodded and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, I bet the Board's giving Yuki a hard time right about now…"

She dispelled the feelings of guilt that were beginning to eat her up rather quickly by shoving a chopstick full of natto in her mouth.

"Chew before you swallow, dear," Yoshiko stated, eyeing her warily.

She gave an outward disgusted look at which her mother could only laugh at. Finally being able to shut her gag reflex off, she managed to bite a couple times and swallowed it, immediately reaching for the tea right after. With her mother's laughter ringing beside her, she poured some of the dried, grounded green matcha onto her tea bowl, poured some water inside it and whisked it quickly. Just as the foam began showing, she stopped whisking altogether, still with a disgusted look pasted in her face, and drank most of the concoction in one fell swoop.

With the same disgusted look still framed on her otherwise handsome face, she looked deliriously at her mother and cried, "How and why do you like that crap?" Yoshiko laughed louder as she continued in her tirade, "It's cold, it's pasty, it smells bad, it's…_sticky…_why?? Why would anyone want to eat that…crap?!"

Still laughing, her mother crawled to her and gave her a hug, kissing her cheek affectionately. "I miss you Haruka-chan."

Haruka smiled as they shared a comfortable silence, the tomboy joining her mother back on the bed, but not before whisking some tea for her as well. Seeing the Kaioh insignia on the tea container, she gave her mother the tea bowl as they shared a drink quietly.

After a few moments, she looked at the elder Tenoh before asking, "Do you know the Kaiohs well?"

Yoshiko looked at her thoughtfully, those same emerald green eyes staring back at her. "I've met them on occasion. Congratulations on selling Penthouse A by the way." The tomboy nodded, her mother noticing the comment not affecting her one bit. "Why your sudden interest in them?"

Haruka sighed as she stared up at the high ceilings, glancing particularly at the huge chandelier. "Do you know their daughter?"

Yoshiko smiled widely, chastising herself for not seeing the obviously love struck expression her daughter was currently wearing. "I've heard her play before. I gave you one of her CD's to listen to."

The young CEO nodded. "She's really good…"

"Are we talking about her violin skills or…something else?"

Haruka chuckled as an involuntary blush crept up her neck. "Both…I guess," she answered truthfully and looked at her mother who was evenly looking at her as well.

Yoshiko gave her a pat on the head before sipping the rest of her tea and getting out of the bed. "It's a beautiful day out Haruka-chan. Let's go somewhere and talk about whatever you need to talk about instead of holing ourselves here so early in the morning."

After a widened smile, the tomboy nodded in agreement. "Go ahead and freshen up. I'll be downstairs."

Her mother nodded as her daughter started cleaning up their mess and taking their food trays out. "And stop being so responsible and let the maids who are probably still waiting outside take care of that…"

Haruka laughed loudly, but nevertheless followed her mother's words with a soft, "Fine…"

She was never much of a tea drinker, but found this certain matcha to her liking which caused her to prepare one more tea bowl for her and decidedly left the room afterwards, noting the waiting maids beside the door as she exited. She waited in the expensively furnished living room, sipping her tea in silence until about thirty minutes passed and her mother walked down the stairs, adorned in a white fashionable business suit and her golden hair curling down to her shoulders.

"Sorry for the wait Haruka-chan. I may be old, but I'm not out for the count," her mother replied teasingly as the tomboy gave a playful look of repulsion. "Will you be driving us around today?"

Haruka nodded as she sipped the last of her already lukewarm tea and set it down on the wooden, coffee table in front of the sofa she resided. Getting up they both exited the mansion, Haruka's gray Ferrari 430 waiting for them at the bottom of the five steps going into the huge mansion itself.

"No driving like the crazy lunatic I know is itching to drive today okay?" Yoshiko stated with a mild warning at which the blonde only laughed at. "I'm serious Haruka-chan…"

"Don't worry Kaa-san…Tou-san made sure I won't be driving like that anytime soon," she stated almost bitterly. The elder Tenoh's smile slid off her face as Haruka waved her sad expression away. "It was a joke…"

Although neither of them said anything more about it, both knew it was far from being just a joke. Silently, they made their way down the stairs, a guard standing next to the blonde's car smiling up at them and opening the passenger's side for the elder female Tenoh.

As both of them got in, the young CEO glanced passively at her mother before asking, "Where to?"

"Let's go to…Ginza." Yoshiko trailed off with soft laughter as Haruka groaned next to her.

"I don't like shopping…" the tomboy grunted almost in a childish whine, but turned the car on nonetheless, pressing a button to take the top down.

"Fine, Shibuya—

"Kaa-san, there's no difference…" the young woman cut off and began driving out of the property.

"I haven't shopped with you for ages Haruka-chan…" her mother stated with an almost uncharacteristic pout on her elegant face. "Ginza or Shibuya. I promise I won't try to get you into any dresses."

Haruka sighed and with a roll of her eyes stated, "Ginza…I know you want to go there more than Shibuya…although I can't for the life of me see the difference…"

O--O

As promised, Yoshiko didn't try to shop for dresses for the blonde…she was more than willing to switch to nice, expensive suits. Glowering at the female clerks inside The Suits Company in the middle of Ginza, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave a loud sigh.

"You don't like this one Haruka-chan?" her mother asked, clearly enjoying this little shopping expedition.

If Haruka wasn't in such a foul mood, she actually would've liked the completely black power suit, but because of her irritated disposition, all she could do was shake her head.

"Well I like it," the elder Tenoh stated and held it up at her daughter's tall frame. "Try it on for me dear."

Sighing loudly, the tomboy begrudgingly ambled to the dressing room and kind of slammed the heavy door as she entered it. Looking at the suit in privacy and with a little more observance, she gave an overall nod of approval and undressed. Not in a million years would she tell her mother she was kind of liking this shopping idea, now that she got to try pretty nice looking suits.

Looking at herself in the mirror she gave a little smile and wondered what Michiru thought of when she looked at her with such expensive power suits on. The memory of last Friday when the violinist sultrily stated how much she wanted to take off her clothes immediately and involuntarily made her hot. Seeing the blush creep up to her cheeks, she gave a small laugh and got out, meeting her mother right outside as she did so. Next to her was probably a sales clerk or the manager. Whoever she was Haruka couldn't care less and gave a bored look at the elder Tenoh.

"What do you think Maki-san?" Yoshiko asked the girl beside her while maintaining eye contact with her daughter who gave a roll of her eyes.

"I-it's…perfect," the woman next to her gushed.

Yoshiko laughed and got up to a clearly not amused blonde, patting the suit as she got close enough and straightening the collar as well. "I'll take it…along with those." Haruka glanced at about five more suits hanging on a rack separate from the other suits on the main floor and ogled at her mother. "If they're not to your liking Haruka-chan, just send them back to me and I'll take care about bringing them back. Either way I'll send for an alteration specialist at your condo in Royal whenever you want him."

Haruka chuckled, smiled handsomely at her mother's antics, and nodded. "Thank you Kaa-san."

Paying for the suits, Yoshiko looked at her again with scrutinizing eyes. "When was the last time you wore…a normal shirt and jeans?"

The tomboy gave an exasperated sigh. She knew where her mother was going. "Never…college…yeah, college," she answered shortly.

The golden haired woman nodded as she had already made up her mind up. "We are going to shop for those next then."

Although Haruka wished it was a request…it wasn't which made her hang her head just a tiny bit from exasperation. Leaving The Suits Company store, her mother looked at her evenly before stating, "Didn't I tell you I missed you this morning?"

Haruka shook her head in dismay, but a wide grin was nonetheless glued on her face.

O--O

Their shopping adventure took a little more than five hours by which time Haruka was already kind of limping because of the popped blisters on her feet.

_Michiru will not be happy…_ she thought wryly and slung five large paper bags full of clothes behind her back.

"Haruka-chan, is something wrong with your feet?" her mother inquired as they got to the car and she gave a little hiss of pain.

She nodded and said simply, "I ran without shoes…" Yoshiko gave her a stern look as she laughed it off. "Yeah…Michiru didn't like it when I said that either…"

The firm look from the elder Tenoh's face disappeared as Haruka started the car, a small smile replacing it instead. "You two are on a first name basis?"

The tomboy nodded and made towards Regency Restaurant; she was starving. "I think you'd like her if you met her."

"When can I meet her?"

"If we ever get out of our friends with benefits relationship and actually become girlfriends." Yoshiko's smile immediately fell, a look of shock replacing it instead. Haruka only smirked. "It's not as bad as it sounds…"

"Yes it is," her mother stated easily and sighed. The tomboy looked ahead of her and only glanced at the elder Tenoh through her peripherals.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you love her…and I can only guess that she doesn't feel the same way."

Her mother had the knack of hitting the nail right on the head. Haruka sighed. "Am I that…see-through?"

"I'm your mother," Yoshiko said with a smile. "I would be ashamed if I couldn't see through you. You're a very hard person to read though Haruka-chan, don't get me wrong. But as I said before, I am your mother."

And this little statement was all Haruka needed to know exactly what she meant.

"Tell me about her."

The young CEO frowned a little as her thoughts surrounded the being of the violinist.

"She's beautiful," she started. "But not in a superficial kind of way. She's rich and she knows it, but also realizes that there should be more to it than the glamour and easy lifestyle. She'll always show a confident persona, even though she's cracking inside. When she's stopped caring about how she looks in front of you is when you know she's either reached her breaking point or appreciates your company.

"Her parents don't get along and it's killing her inside, but she doesn't know how to relieve the situation. I fear that she may try too hard and fall in the end, and I don't want to see that. I want to tell her that it's okay to tell me about how she feels about them, so I can try my best to comfort her and help her regarding the situation, but she pushes me away every time I mention it.

"We both agreed to this casual relationship ever since the first night we decided to push the envelope, and only recently have I realized that I've grown fond of having her near me…not in a sexual way as I've only thought of her before, but someone who I actually cared about in and out of our relationship. We've met outside our comfort zone in the presence of others not knowing about us and it felt funny to play the part of a stranger to her then…but it only hurts my heart when I think about having to do it again now if given the chance. If given the choice, I don't want to have to play the stranger part anymore…"

Haruka stopped the car at a parking spot in the side of Regency Restaurant and swallowed hard, her eyes feeling a bit painful and teary from her too insightful answer to a short question. She didn't realize she had that much to say about the violinist and surprised herself even more at the fact that she knew she could talk more about her…all day if she truly wanted…And the mere thought she could say so much about a person that could only regard her as a friend with benefits…twisted her insides painfully.

She looked at her mother with a hurt expression she couldn't hide and the elder Tenoh could only release herself from the seatbelt and gather her daughter in her arms.

The blonde clenched her jaw as she forcibly stopped the hot tears from coming out of her eyes, damming them in for the sake of looking stronger. Her heart throbbed so painfully in her ribcage that she had to reach up to it and clutch her dress shirt, crumpling the spot where the beating organ should've been.

They stayed that way in silent agony until Haruka decidedly broke off the hug, pressing her digits against her stinging eyes as she did so. Looking up at her mother's worried expression, she gave a sad smile along with a half hearted shrug.

"You've grown up to be so mature Haruka-chan," Yoshiko said softly and brushed her cheeks fondly.

Haruka laughed, her voice cracking a bit. "Nah, I just talk that way when I'm hungry…"

Her mother smiled sadly at her and kissed her on the forehead. "We should go eat then."

The blonde nodded in agreement as they both got out of the car and into the warm, sunny day, the sounds of the pumping water from the restaurant reaching their ears effectively.

Per usual, the gondola coordinator, another new employee Haruka didn't know this time, looked up at them in surprise and gave a low bow as they neared. "Good afternoon Tenoh-san, Tenoh-san," he said and bowed to each of them.

"Is there an open island?" The blonde knew she should've reserved for a spot for them, but hoped that it being a Tuesday and she being the one who built the restaurant would earn her a freebie.

"There is always an island open for you, Tenoh-san," the coordinator said with full confidence as an oarsman waited patiently for them.

Haruka gave an appreciative nod of the head and helped her mother in the gondola. As she settled down as well, she shared a look with the elder Tenoh and rested her head on Yoshiko's shoulder. Her mother smiled affectionately at her and patted her arm.

The gondola ride was a short one as they stepped into the sandy shore of the first island. The young CEO good naturedly pulled the chair back to let her mother sit and joined her after, a surprised chef walking to them from the middle island's kitchen.

"Well this certainly is a pleasure," he greeted with a low bow and smiled at the two Tenohs.

"The pleasure will be all ours I'm sure," Yoshiko stated and smiled at him as well.

Haruka only gave a passive look as he passed both of them the menu.

"I must insist that you try the calamari for your appetizers. It comes with a tangy sweet and sour orange sauce, glazed with a bit of soy. The calamari has been previously dipped into a tempura batter and fried to perfection…"

The blonde kind of tuned him out after a while and just read the menu.

"We'll be sure to address you when we're ready. Thank you chef," her mother kindly stated and he gave another low bow before leaving surreptitiously. "Anything catch your attention Haruka-chan?"

Haruka read the scrumptious descriptions under the food titles and shook her head. "Everything sounds nice though…"

Yoshiko laughed. "I'm leaning on the Kobe beef."

The tomboy's mouth watered effectively as she eyed the lobster menu. "I think I'll have that with a lobster…"

Her mother gave her a fond look and a chuckle. "Let's get that chef back here then."

After they ordered and the chef had gone back to the kitchen to prepare their food, Haruka looked around her at the other filled islands and leaned back into her chair. Locking eyes with her mother, she found the familiar worried look gracing them again causing her to smile.

"Watch your blood pressure," she warned playfully.

The golden haired woman gave a chastising smile before looking at her seriously again. "Did you come to me to today only talk about Michiru-chan or is there something else in your mind."

Haruka sometimes thought that her mother would've made an excellent mind reader. Smirking, she approached the subject rather slowly and rested her cheek on her propped right arm.

"She's partially the reason," she stated and looked away.

"What's the other?"

"She has a gallery show this Friday and I want to attend it…but the annual meet and greet with the other property developer companies is this Friday as well…both are going to happen technically at the same time…" The blonde looked down at her dress shirt now and picked at a nonexistent lint. "I was wondering if you could spot me…"

Yoshiko smiled sadly at her daughter. The request was not big…not at all, but the fact that she was making it seem like it broke the elder female Tenoh's heart. She had been away for too long…

Leaning forward on the table she looked at her daughter quietly until Haruka's eyes stopped dancing around and locked with hers again. "How long has my hiatus been for Aka-chan?"

Haruka bit her bottom lip as she tried to calculate it in her mind. "I pulled you out…less than three years ago…" she answered and hated herself for asking this much from her mother.

She remembered her beaten form three years ago…four years after her father passed. She worked herself to tears and Haruka vowed to keep that job just so she wouldn't see her like that again. But she was surprised to see not a hurt or tired expression from her mother today, but a kind of fiery disposition.

"It has been three years hasn't it?" Yoshiko asked, but nodded in affirmation to her question. Sipping on a cold beverage of peach iced tea, she looked at the sparkling waters before locking eyes again with those same green orbs. "I think…it's passed due for me to make my reappearance."

Green orbs widened in surprise as Yoshiko only gave a smile. "I'm done mourning. You've helped me by pulling my own weight in my company and I'm taking it back. I'll still need you of course…but I'll be there from now on, okay?"

Haruka blinked in shock. She was aiming for getting her mother to spot her for a day…not come back permanently. "Are you sure? I-I didn't mean to pull a guilt trip or anything—

She cut herself off as her mother reached across the table and stroked her cheek affectionately. "You didn't pull a guilt trip," she said assuredly. "I've been thinking about it for a while now and I'm tired of feeling as if I'm not doing anything. As I said…I'm passed my mourning stage and the other day I asked myself what your father would say if he saw me in this wrecked stage for too long…and I didn't like the answer I supplied myself so since then, I've begun thinking about coming back."

The blonde still couldn't believe her ears, but an unsure smile was definitely starting to creep up her face.

"I'll need you to debrief me of everything that's been going on as well as current projects that were dropped, canceled, forgotten, or forsook. I've been doing my bit of research of course and you don't have to tell me anything about Lantern or any of the other major companies coming to the meet and greet, but I will need a list of our current affiliates as well the past projects concerning these partnerships."

This business talk definitely woke her up to the reality of her situation at which she could only dumbly nod her head.

"Inform me with all I need to know these next few days and you may have Friday off to do whatever you want to do."

The young CEO grinned and laughed at this sudden development. Yoshiko stood up and gave her a hug, one she returned with utmost love.

"Thank you so much Kaa-san!" she stated gleefully as the elder Tenoh brushed some of her sandy blonde hair behind her ear.

She stood over her daughter and clasped her cheeks with her hands. "I'm sorry for what your father and I have put you through. But I'm so glad you turned into such a wonderful woman in spite of it."

Haruka saw the hurt and apology coming out of her mother's eyes and smiled a genuinely happy smile. Yoshiko saw this and kissed her only daughter in the forehead, gathering her in her arms again for another hug.

They stayed in this comfortable silence until a polite clearing of the throat caused them to look up to a smiling, albeit awkward feeling chef.

"Lunch has arrived," the elder Tenoh only stated and leaned into Haruka one more time for only a second before going back to her spot on the table.

O--O

A noise erupted from the board room causing Haruka and Yoshiko to stop from entering, choosing to eavesdrop first instead.

"She has gone too far! She shows blatant disrespect for us and it's clear she doesn't care about this company! She takes more days off than all of us combined and when she is here nothing gets done!"

"I completely agree with Tatsu-san. I mean, how many times has she bad mouthed us in our face? How many times has she…threatened…to fire us? I would rather her fire me, than forcing myself to keep working for her!"

"No…no! She will not impede this company. I say, we get all the executives together from the Royal, Courier, and Renaissance and oust her. It's unheard of…it might not even be doable, but if we show them exactly what kind of a leader she is, they'll be willing to side with us and—

"And what Shizu-san?" Haruka cut off while pushing the door open only enough to reveal her presence. A foreboding silence engulfed the room as every one of the Board members looked up at her with huge, shocked eyes. "Oh, please don't stop at my account," she stated clearly and entered the room, pulling her chair as she did so and sitting on it. "Go on, let's get everything out in the open."

The elder female Tenoh only stood outside and laughed silently, her ears still pressed tightly against the crack of the door.

"Y-." Haruka eyed the stuttering man seriously as he continued, "Y-you missed, another important meeting today. Yuki-san told us y-you were more than aware of it and did it on purpose. What do you want us to say to that Chairman?"

Steeping her fingers in front of her, the blonde stared up at the talking, fat figure of Shizu Miike and stated seriously and evenly, "I'd say…I want to hear you talk about me as if I'm not in the room again."

Shizu swallowed loudly and audibly, beads of sweat beginning to formulate around his forehead. Looking away, he sat down along with the other board members causing the blonde to stand up from her seat.

She casually put her hands in her pockets as she stared evenly at all of them. "You all say I don't care about this company…that I take more days off than all of you." The young CEO shrugged. "The last sentence may be right, but I'll tell all of you…how much I don't care for this company." She began walking around the table, stopping every now and then between or behind the board members' seats, knowing full well she was making all of them very, very nervous. "This month alone, I single handedly sold a fifty billion yen penthouse…that basically trumps what all of you had done within the past six months…easily. In the year since my mother left me with full confidence as the main hand of her company, I was in charge of the rebuilding and remodeling of more than two hundred projects, more than half of them being multi million yen deals—none of which has fallen into catastrophic numbers.

"I worked day and night during the first year from keeping the Renaissance from falling into bankruptcy while all of you sat on your asses and pointed fingers, managing to do so with the rebuilding and selling of the Regency Restaurant. In the second year, the media scrutinized me for partnering with a half assed company that made a building without the proper codes and violations taken care of…a project all of you assured me that had all the matters properly attended to because it was a project all of your making. And this year…you still haven't learned from your past mistakes and still want me to partner with another half assed company that in a matter of a couple months will have the media scrutinizing my skills regarding this practice yet again.

"So tell me…do I care about this company?" Haruka seethed angrily at them, her figure looming over their sitting bodies and her eyes locking with each of theirs separately and effectively. "Because gentlemen…if I didn't care about my mother and father's company, I would've buried it in the first year, when my mother left, all of you became worthless, and the Renaissance began deteriorating."

A deathly silence permeated through the room as Haruka's angry, yet truthful words stopped anymore useless blabber from coming out of the otherwise frozen Board members. And it was also this time that Yoshiko finally made her entrance as well, earning her a lot more surprised looks from the already hyperventilating Board of Directors.

The blonde shared a quick, tired, and angry look with her mother and sat down on her seat again, feeling the familiar and friendly weight of her mother's left palm resting on her right shoulder. Everyone immediately straightened up in their seats and gave their undivided attention to the obviously still powerful woman.

"I'm highly disappointed at everything I've seen and heard today," she started and the fact that she said this with an even _smile_ earned the mother and daughter the outward looks of real fear from all the Board members. Her smile not wavering, Yoshiko continued, "When I left for my nonpermanent hiatus, I commanded…strictly commanded…every one of you to teach Haruka-chan all she needed to know—to answer all the questions she needed answering, and then guide her if she ever were to be lost. And the fact that she learned so quickly and forgot the exact reason why she needed Board of Directors in the first place is what, I think, catalyzed this entire conflict.

"She may have rubbed all of you the wrong way with her all too knowing persona or gotten some of you annoyed with her all too confident approach. Be that as it may, she is your boss. The same as _I_ am your boss. And if I were to come to work, just as she did today, with my coworkers yelling, fighting, and conspiring against me…" Audible hard swallows repeatedly echoed through the room as the elder female Tenoh paused momentarily. She eyed each of them, just as Haruka did earlier, with the same sparkling, emotionally charged emerald orbs. "If I were to come to work hearing what all of you yelled so proudly about, I wouldn't have been able to stay at the doorway and listen as my daughter had done. I would've barged in and fired…every single one of you for insubordination without batting an eyelash."

Haruka looked at the faces of everyone in that entire room and almost sighed at the pathetic looks all the gentlemen sported.

"I expect," her mother continued. "For all of you to remember who you are in this company from this day forth. This is your 'get out of jail free card'. It will not come again. Any muttering, any complaining, any bashing regarding my child…regardless of what she's done or is doing will _not_ be tolerated by me…just as none of you will tolerate it if I spoke ill of your children.

"I will be honest that my long time impressions of all of you have dwindled to an all time low, but I will also say honestly that this company needs you…especially now. If you haven't started lunch already do so, because in an hour Haruka-chan and I will come back with all the things we need to finish and take care of by the end of this week…so let's get it done."

She received obedient and enthusiastic nods as Haruka stood up from her sitting position and smiled furtively at her mother's protective lioness speech.

"It's good to have you back, Chairman," Tatsu bowed lowly and pushed his glasses up to his eyes after doing so.

"You may not think so Tatsu-san, but even if I left it all up to Haruka-chan, everything would've been just fine," Yoshiko stated and smiled at her proudly smiling daughter.


	7. Their Masks

Chapter 7: Their Masks

It was a tiring week to say the least, but not the kind of tiring work week that Haruka had grown used to and aggravated of for the last three years. It was the kind of work week where they were all just so busy with finishing all the necessary tasks to ready for the upcoming event that the blonde didn't even have any time to breathe let alone think of Michiru.

But as Friday morning's dawn broke and the still quiet streets only began to stir under her, green orbs opened tiredly, resolute on working just a few more hours in order to see the violinist.

Her phone vibrated loudly as the alarm for it broke off. Sitting in quiet contemplation on the side of her bed, she only let out a soft sigh before getting up altogether, grabbing a towel and underwear on the way to the bathroom.

A half an hour later, she emerged from the bathroom, beads of water trailing across her toned body and drops of it dribbling from her wet sandy blonde hair. She could feel the symptoms of withdrawals finally catching up to her as she stared at her semi nude form in the full body mirror.

Raising her hand to her stomach, she rubbed her sculpted abs affectionately, waves of hotness and pleasure settling itself at her core.

She frowned and swallowed hard, shaking her head to dispel the raving emotions overtaking her body.

_Just…a few more hours…_ she thought to herself and turned away from the mirror, grabbing another towel on her bed and drying her hair roughly.

Walking to her closet, she pulled a fresh white shirt from her cabinet and pulled it on, buttoning a white dress shirt afterwards. As she began zipping her tan slacks on, her phone rang loudly from her bedside. Glancing at it, she pulled her belt around her waist before walking to her bed, answering it with an even tone.

"Are you up, dear?" her mother asked on the other line.

Smiling softly, she nodded before answering, "Yeah. I'll be coming in soon to help you finish the rest of the paperwork as well as attend the meet and greet 'til three."

"Alright, I'm already here. See you in a couple minutes."

Haruka hung up her phone and pocketed it. Walking back to her closet, she grabbed the blazer that came with the pants her mother bought for her only a couple days back and grabbed her wallet and keys before making her way out of her condo. Locking the heavy doors behind her, she walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. Several moments later, the door opened and there appeared Tenoh Yoshiko with what seemed to be her "strict" look: her hair up in a tight bun, stretching her face up to appear as if she was frowning when she wasn't.

"Ooohh, someone's serious today," the blonde teased and joined her mother in the elevator.

"Look who's talking," the elder female Tenoh stated with a smile. "You never sleep in the Tower unless you were being serious…" Haruka chuckled, feeling her weight heighten as the elevator rode them higher up Tenoh Corp. "Are you excited to see Michiru-chan?"

The young CEO gave a half hearted shrug, still feeling the warmth settling itself below her stomach.

Yoshiko laughed heartedly. "Liar…you can hardly wait…"

Haruka smirked widely as the elevator door opened and appeared their ever attentive secretary.

"Good morning Tenoh-san, Tenoh-san," she greeted with a bow as the blonde only nodded and her mother gave a proper greeting. "Some of the Board members are already here and are awaiting instructions in Conference Room A."

O--O

Haruka sighed loudly, boredom getting the best of her as yet another company's representatives came up to their table and gave an obviously fake welcome back greeting to her mother who only nodded back. The only consolation prize she could grab from the whole thing was looking at Richie Fields in the other table adjacent from theirs who after finally realizing that the elder female Tenoh was back and for good could only scowl…long and hard. She laughed inwardly again as she met eyes with his glowering blue ones.

Glancing at her watch she groaned outwardly again as the time seemed to pass by incredibly slowly; it was only one thirty. Yoshiko chuckled next to her and patted her in the back.

"Would you like to leave early?" she asked in mirth as she looked at the appearance of pure boredom pass from her daughter's face.

Although this idea seemed like such a great one, the young CEO merely shook her head. "It's not good for our company's face if I just up and leave after an hour and thirty minutes of a meet and greet that's supposedly the biggest deal of the entire year in property developing," she stated halfheartedly.

Yoshiko smiled at words she expected from the tomboy and patted her arm affectionately. "She'll be surprised to see you."

Haruka sighed. "I doubt it'll be much of a pleasant one…"

"Are you starting to doubt yourself about going today?"

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, right…I'm going today whether or not my doubts get the best of me…"

"How are you getting in without an invitation?"

"I'm someone's date…"

Yoshiko eyed her sternly. "And she'll be alright with seeing someone else latched on your arm?"

"I'm not sure…She doesn't seem the jealous type…although I don't know what she'd be jealous about."

The elder Tenoh laughed loudly. "You really believe that Michiru-chan won't feel a thread of jealousy upon seeing you with another woman? Or better yet, have no reason to feel jealous at all?"

Haruka scratched the back of her head. "I'm going with someone she knows I've bedded before…"

Emerald orbs widened at her as her words dribbled out rather easily. "Oh Haruka-chan…you really are a player…"

The blonde laughed loudly, slapping away her mother's chastising hands. "'Kaa-san, you're not supposed to say things like that about your daughter…"

Yoshiko laughed and pinched her daughter's lap, the latter giving her a playful bad look after. Their lighthearted banter stopped suddenly as another random company representatives walked to their table.

O--O

At about 3:25 in the afternoon, the blonde stood up, kissed her mother's cheeks, and nodded in farewell to the other Board members. It had been a boring meet…the most exciting part of it being the hellishly busy week that had just ended. Getting to her parked Ferrari in the basement parking garage of the convention center, she looked at herself briefly in the rearview mirror before exiting the building.

She felt jittery…excited.

After driving around town to her penthouse in the Royal, she entered her bedroom and looked tastefully at the already pressed and hanging black suit she had tried for her mother back at their shopping expedition. Going back to the bathroom to take her second shower that day, she grabbed another towel from her closet and headed in to get started.

She discarded everything in the bathroom, throwing all the soiled clothes in a bin before turning the shower on. As steam engulfed her surroundings, she stepped into the warm water and stood there, letting the water drizzle over her tall figure.

Squinting her eyes to avoid the little splashes of water from stinging her emerald orbs, she looked down critically at her body for the second time that day and grabbed a pouf sponge. Of course she didn't do anything so strenuous today to merit another shower, but she felt like it and she liked smelling as good as she could. Nevertheless she squirted some of the body wash on the pouf and began cleaning herself, the little accidental or purposeful touches she made making her more aroused than they should've. Her brain managed to picture Michiru there with her, a picture she was more than able to concoct due to the fact that they _had_ shared a shower before. Her eyes automatically closed tightly as waves of pleasure formulated at the bottom of her belly and her hand began snaking its way down, almost as if having a mind of its own.

Touching herself lithely, she gave an audible moan of pleasure as near bliss erupted in her entire system—near bliss only because she was the one doing the hard work and not the violinist that she was thinking about. After a while her legs started to feel weak and all she could do to keep herself up was lean on the end of the marble wall of the shower for support, hot water drizzling on her heavy breathing, hunched over form. As green eyes widened suddenly at a deepened self-ministration, she moaned loudly and bit her bottom lip, ecstasy flooding her entire being.

Swallowing hard, her fingers made their way out, her body shuddering into the floor. She knelt there for a while, letting the water wash over her, a satisfied frown etched on her features. And she was not surprised at all when the flitting memory of the violinist's beautiful, naked form titillated the same frustrating feeling below her stomach. She stared at her right hand for a minute, noting the deep contours of lines on her index and middle finger and sighed loudly, the dissipating feeling coming back with a vengeance.

She grabbed the hot water handle for the shower and forcibly turned it off, the shower head making a slight change in decibel before sheets of ice cold water penetrated over her entire body. She willed herself to stay under it, a resilient look upon her toned features until she started shaking involuntarily, her jaw clenching to add to her already freezing figure.

Thinking of the violinist, she closed her eyes and forgot about the coldness that had successfully invaded her system momentarily, causing her to smile.

_If she only knew how much power she has over me…_

She opened her sparkling green eyes again and turned the water off, stopping the assault altogether. She stayed there for a second, feeling the goose pimples poke up from her creamy skin and finally pulled the glass door aside, walking out into the foggy bathroom.

Her "shower" had taken about forty five minutes. She stared begrudgingly at the clock that stated 4:20 and began dressing herself up into the black, waiting suit. She looked at her cell phone and noted the three missed calls all coming from what she remembered as Hikaru's personal line; she hadn't bothered saving her number. Dropping the phone disinterestedly on her bed, she shrugged her blazer on and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Taking her hands and brushing them over her still wet blonde hair, she gave one last smile to herself before picking the phone back up, pocketing it, and taking her wallet and keys from their nearby storage as well.

She closed the lights on her penthouse and walked into the always waiting and present elevator. As she waited for it to take her down to the basement garage, she redialed the missed phone call and waited for Hikaru to pick up on the other line.

"Hey sweetie!" the small woman greeted causing one of her thin eyebrows to go up skeptically.

"Are you ready?" she asked in what she hoped was an exasperated tone.

"Yep…I'm at my condo. You remember where that is right?"

She had good memory…of course she remembered where it was, seeing as that place was where they had their one night stand. Nevertheless, she answered nonchalantly, "Not really. Was it the Harada?"

"No…" The blonde smirked outwardly at the annoyed expression coming from the other line.

"Oh, right," she stated easily. "That was someone else's…where are you at?" She laughed inwardly, a mischievous grin on her face giving the only indication that she was lying.

"Shiro…"

"Oh! Right…what floor?"

"Penthouse Suite A…what else?"

"Alright, I'll be dropping by in ten minutes…be ready."

And before the other woman could answer, she already hung up. She smiled at her wittiness and pocketed her phone right as the elevator opened to the first floor garage. She reached into her pocket at the random set of Ferrari car keys she grabbed earlier and turned the alarm system off. Her head swiveled to the direction of a golden yellow 550 Barchetta and casually walked to it, opening the door and turning the car on momentarily.

It took her less than ten minutes to get to Shiro, a condominium building under the care of her company's rival group. She parked the car in the spot she remembered to belong to the Shou family and got up all the way to Penthouse Suite A by elevator. Walking to the set of double doors, she knocked a couple times before a maid opened it and greeted her quietly.

"Ojou-sama is almost ready, sir," she stated causing the blonde to smirk. "She asked that you wait for her in the living room."

Haruka nodded easily and let herself be led to the spacious living room. She sat at the edge of a white leather sectional sofa, twirling her car keys with her index finger in boredom as she waited.

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" her maid asked before she left.

"I'm fine," she answered and leaned her elbows onto her legs, hunching her tall figure as she did so.

She was sure Hikaru was done prepping herself up for the event…and that the wait was just to annoy her. Nevertheless, she came out to the living room to a young CEO who was looking at her wristwatch for the nth time that evening in the time span of a fifteen minute wait and once she made her presence be known, the tomboy immediately got up and started making her way to the exit, not greeting her at all.

"You could at least say I look pretty," the smaller woman huffed beside her as they entered the elevator.

Haruka looked at her company who sported a revealing little red dress shirt that complimented her cleavage to the point that the blonde knew it was all the little boys up in that gallery show would stare at.

"There was nothing classier in that closet of yours?" she asked mockingly making Hikaru look up at her with angry eyes.

"You're making me wonder whether or not I should've taken that offer of yours and take someone else," the small woman stated dangerously.

The young CEO only smirked. "You can still do so if that's what you wish."

They shared a rough silence, the tomboy's smirk not sliding off.

"Just…behave…when we get to Michiru-chan's gallery. She and I were friends back in Tokyo U and I would appreciate it if you didn't give the same condescending tone I've spoiled you into thinking is okay."

Haruka laughed boisterously. "Don't attempt sounding like my mother after a mere one night stand," she stated lowly. "Every time you do it makes me cringe even more at the prospect that you think I might be interested in a permanent relationship." The door slid open as she finished such an insensitive statement. Not waiting for the smaller woman, she trekked to her sports car and opened the passenger door. "Be aware of your boundaries and I'll act like the perfect gentleman…"

She smiled confidently at her scowling company who only challenged her for a few seconds in a staring contest before going into the car and letting the blonde shut the door roughly after her.

The car ride was quiet and tense save for the one conversation they had: the directions to Michiru's gallery event. When they finally got there, the tomboy looked at her company for a second who had her eyes tightly shut.

"We're here…" she announced impatiently and blinked in annoyance as the girl next to her continued her silent mantra.

She sighed loudly in frustration after a few seconds which finally caused Hikaru to open her eyes and look at her, that unnerving smile back in her face. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go," she said too cheerily, which made Haruka all the more roll her eyes.

She left the car on as the valet opened the passenger's side for the smaller woman to get out, another man in a white suit bowing to her before going into her car. She took a ticket from the other valet who bowed to her as well and finally, both of them walked up the stairs, Hikaru latching her arm on hers as they went up together.

The blonde casually brushed her hair back in what she hoped didn't look like a nervous gesture and pocketed her hands. The one story building with tall imposing glass walls seemed already highly populated—she couldn't see the violinist anywhere amidst the well suited men and women. A guard opened the door for them as classical music wafted quietly overhead, Haruka hearing the familiar notes and smiling softly as _Into the Shore_ played.

A quiet and dull murmur encompassed the entire room as she let herself be led by her company, nodding at other guests who acknowledged her presence as well. It took a good five minutes for both of them to locate the host.

"Oh, there she is!" Hikaru exclaimed excitedly, several seconds after the blonde had already found her.

She looked beautiful. Haruka smiled in appreciation at the elegant evening dress she sported: a vibrantly blackish hued garb with a halter neckline and bow knot back. It surrounded her curvaceous hips adequately, showing wonderful curves that Haruka wanted to reacquaint herself with and flowed into the floor in a chic mermaid style. She wore what seemed to be a highly expensive choker around her neck, her hair cascading in soft waves down her back.

The tomboy licked her all too sudden dry lips automatically. Coming here tonight was definitely a good idea. Even if she had to crawl to Hikaru like a dog…it was worth it.

As they began walking to the violinist who was obviously busy talking about a certain piece of artwork with a couple, a man suddenly walked and stood right next to her, a glass wine for her in his hand. Michiru, with her back to them, graciously accepted the glass and gave him a soft smile, his hand flitting to the small of her back familiarly.

Haruka's brow stitched automatically as the small woman stated in glee next to her, "Oohh and there's Jiro!"

Added to her frowning features, her hands had also folded in fists.

"Who is he?" she managed to ask in a low and dangerous manner.

"He is the son of the CFO of Michiru-chan's parent's company," she said simply, not noticing her change in tone. "Don't they look cute together?"

_No…_ Haruka's thought process stated dangerously as she gave a closer look at this…Jiro.

He definitely had the playboy look down, with dyed, reddish colored hair that flowed in short waves to his neckline…the purported "Japanese boy band" look. He stood a few inches higher than the violinist…more or less the same height as the blonde herself and wore an all white suit void of a tie, his two top buttons unbuttoned for a small view of his tan, creamy, and obviously fit complexion. Haruka could already see the air of confidence around him, added to the fact that he seemed so fitfully snuggle next to Michiru.

"Jiro…" she said, testing the name in her mouth. "Meaning second son?"

Hikaru laughed and nodded. "He's the first though. His dad named him Jiro because he felt his first child was Miroku which was the name of the tea company that was in rivalry with the Kaioh's before they joined in partnership."

Haruka's jaw clenched involuntary as they finally got to hearing distance of the two couples that were still talking about the painting hung on the wall beside them.

"Well I will definitely talk with you again about this," the old man replied good naturedly, nodding with his wife smiling next to him.

"Thank you, Matsu-san," Michiru's soft, lilting voice said in reply as she gave a small bow to go with it.

"Michiru! Jiro!" Hikaru called boisterously, causing all the members of the small group to look at them with question and surprise.

Sapphire eyes widened slightly as emerald ones locked eyes with hers, catching her with an unguarded look. Then they flittered to the small girl next to the blonde and the barely noticeable, smallest of frowns creased her beautiful face.

Next to her, Jiro smiled widely in greeting. "Hikaru-san! Welcome back!"

They met in the middle for a hug, both leaving their partners to stare at one another until the small blonde woman, turned back to Haruka and said with the most proud voice, "This is my date…Tenoh Haruka," and just as quickly, the tomboy fell back into her confident, well worn out mask and locked eyes with onyx ones.

"Evening," she addressed and surprised both of them by taking out her right hand for a shake in a more westernized greeting. "Tenoh Haruka."

A mirror of her confident smirk reflected back to her as the man took her hand. "Sugiura Jiro."

Their hands met in a rough, almost painful, almost disrespecting shake, neither one's smile or locked eyes sliding off. The competitive nature of it almost made Haruka smirk outwardly.

_I get her to come at least once every night she spends with me…and I bet your dick has yet to find the entrance._

Her smile widened, doubling the strength of her hand shake. She noticed the painful expression grace the man's face and finally let off, letting him have one last press before he backed off as well.

"Tenoh-san," Michiru greeted from beside him, clearly noticing what just occurred between the two "gentlemen". "It's funny how we keep on running into each other."

Her eyes held the look of confusion…as well as a tad bit of anger.

"Kaioh-san," Haruka greeted with a bow. "I must say it's entirely my fault this time. Hikaru asked me to come with her to this event and I haven't seen her for a while, so it was the perfect reason to get together." And she slung her arms across her company's shoulder just for good measure, a confident smile atop her face.

Hikaru gave her a strange look before stepping up to the evenly faced violinist and gathered her in a hug. "Michiru! I missed you!"

"Hikaru-san, welcome back," the small woman greeted and returned the hug, her eyes still trained on the smirking tomboy's.

"Now that you're here, we can have some dinner," Jiro said easily and turned to Haruka. "You will join us, won't you Tenoh-san?"

They locked eyes again, the man before her smiling easily as she just gave a flat look back. "Of course."

The gallery was connected to a restaurant and winery, both buildings belonging to the same owner who one had to pay a tremendous amount of money to for a single night's rental which included the valet, chefs, and waiters and waitresses that answered to everyone's beck and call.

All four of them were seated in the very middle of the small, but handsome restaurant, Haruka and her date in one side, and Michiru and her date in the other, both "friends" sitting in front of one another.

After they all had ordered their dinner, it was surprisingly Jiro who had the most to say. He turned to the young CEO, leaning into the violinist much closer than Haruka wanted him to be. "So Tenoh-san…I heard you were the one to sell Shinji Oji-san a penthouse."

How he called Michiru's father so familiarly irked her, but she showed no outward signs of distress. Instead she just nodded and replied, "Kaioh-san stated that his estate had become too cramped—

His rough laughter made her stop herself as he slapped his hand to his knee. "Yeah, he also told me how he had to explain to you why," he said in between his mirth. "I mean, I heard you were socially dense…but I didn't realize it was such a bad case until after he told me that!"

"Jiro…" Michiru called quietly, her voice with an obvious tone of warning.

"Funny you should say," Haruka began, eyeing the smirking man to her side and seeing the violinist look at her from her peripherals. "You said you've heard of me, but I can't say I've ever heard of you."

And that small statement was all she needed to say to make the tall man's confident smirk slide off into a scowl.

"Haruka…" Hikaru called next to her, but she barely paid her any attention, choosing to lock eyes with Jiro instead.

She could feel it already bubbling in her…the unadulterated hate she felt for a man she didn't even know. But the way he stood next to the violinist…the way he touched her, and spoke to her, had definitely rubbed her the wrong way…because he was doing everything she wanted to do with Michiru in the face of other people.

The bad vibe simmered off the table momentarily as everyone took a sip of their wine, but it was obvious the storm hadn't passed yet because the tomboy could see the only man in the table beginning to open his mouth yet again.

"Isn't there an important matter you're supposed to be attending right now Tenoh-san?" he asked, his wine glass still in his hand.

Haruka sighed inwardly at his little questions, but nodded nonetheless. "A company meet and greet with all the other property developing companies all over Japan," she stated easily, causing some surprised looks from the other girls in the table.

The red haired man smirked, a confused look gracing his handsome face. "So…what're you doing here then? I mean, don't get me wrong, but if you wanted to have a date with Hikaru-san, all you had to do was schedule it for the weekend. You didn't have to come with her here on such an important night for your company."

The young CEO nodded and took another sip of her wine, locking eyes with sapphire orbs momentarily before she put the glass down and looked back at her challenger. "Nh," she nodded. "Yeah, it is an important night for my company…but just as a lot of people there were, I can't say, pleasantly …surprised…you would be also to know that my mother's back as top CEO of my company…for good."

This earned her surprised looks from everyone in the table.

"So what does that make you now?" Jiro asked, leaning into the table toward her, only seconds later. "Unemployed?"

Haruka smirked at the chastising look Michiru wore on her face as she glanced up at him. Without looking at the well dressed man that was still eyeing her and still looking straight at the violinist who had by now noticed her even stare, the tomboy smiled wider and took another sip of wine. With the wine glass near her lips, she effectively locked eyes with the smaller woman and stated, loudly and evenly, "Even then, I guess having the title of former CEO is better than the current job title of only a CFO's son…"

"Okay!" Hikaru exclaimed loudly, her eyes flittering away from the red composure already firing up Michiru's company's face and looked around uneasily. "Where's our food…I'm so hungry…What about you Michiru?"

The aqua haired woman released an audible sigh as she reached up and touched Jiro's shoulder in the hopes of calming him down…and that little bit of action was what caused Haruka to continue. "And you also asked, 'Why not go out with Hikaru on the weekend?'" Sapphire eyes widened at her words as she stared at the depths of her wine glass, splashing it round and round in circles. She looked up quickly to notice Michiru swallowing hard as her eyes made its way back to her wine glass. "It's simple…I reserve the weekend strictly for my f-ck buddy."

The victorious smile and feeling had finally gone out of her system as she slid the rest of the wine down her throat, swallowing it in one fell swoop. She didn't look at any of their surprised faces, glancing instead at the waitress who had finally returned with all their food.

She felt sick inside. Sick of her situation, of her feelings, of the man called Jiro. But most importantly, she felt sick of herself…for calling her and Michiru's weekend rendezvous something she would never have called given the right state of mind. She stared passively at the plate of food in front of her, not picking up her utensils to start her dinner and join the others who had already started to ease the uncomfortable silence that had engulfed the entire table.

"Haruka, you should eat," her company stated beside her and even picked up some of her food to her face.

The blonde answered with a dangerous look on her face, one that Hikaru didn't even try to trifle with and just decidedly backed out.

"Tell us about New York Hikaru-san," Jiro stated quietly before placing some food into his mouth, his onyx eyes trained on the quiet CEO.

"It was fun!" Hikaru said almost too enthusiastically. "You and Michiru should go there…maybe for your honeymoon."

An explosion of pain surrounded Haruka's entire being…a pain that started in her heart and crashed in a fiery burn in the pit of her stomach. She looked up with shocked emerald orbs at Michiru's familiar face who couldn't look back at her properly, then at Jiro's handsome features who only smiled easily at Hikaru and nodded, adding a, "We'll definitely put it in the list."

She didn't know how to feel about the unexpected news that had suddenly invaded her entire thought process. Both of her hands balled into tight fists, but she didn't feel angry…not at all. Her heart pounded though…loud, and fast…painfully fast. She looked up at familiar deep blue eyes again, but the other woman wouldn't even give her a glance back. And it hurt… It hurt her to think that Michiru knowing she knew this meant so little to her that she won't even give her a simple look back. She bit her bottom lip roughly and finally looked away, her pained expression never leaving.

At that exact moment, all Haruka wanted to do was cry… Every beat of her heart felt like it was being crushed by some random God's powerful hand and the smile atop Sugiura Jiro's face served as that random God. She had never felt so helpless…so depressed…so defeated.

O--O

This was not the way Michiru wanted Haruka to find out about her situation. In the back of her mind, maybe she didn't want the blonde to know at all. She found that she couldn't bear to look at her in the eyes…she was afraid of what she'd find there. A leer? A look of disgust? Anger?

Her psyche forced her to look up momentarily…to find an expression she hadn't seen in two and a half months…ever since that night that she had come to her and they had cried on each other's shoulders. To her relief, the blonde woman wasn't looking at her because if she was, her resolve would've broken a long time ago. Her heart wanted her to reach up to the tall blonde and gather her attention by stroking her cheeks. She wanted to stand up and go to her regardless of the weird looks she'd be given and just simply…hug her…whisper sweet nothings in her ear…tell her it's alright…tell her it's a lie. It's all a lie.

But she already knew it had to end somehow…their relationship. With the way they were getting, Michiru already knew that to keep going would've been damaging. They were hurting a lot of people…people that didn't deserve this kind of hidden cruelty.

Maybe it was better this way.

"So when's the date?"

She looked up at Hikaru who asked and then at Jiro who replied, "Probably sometime next year…we're still kind of debating the date. After all, it's only been recently decided that we'll go ahead with it." He stopped momentarily as she noticed him look at Haruka's morose figure. "Tenoh-san, your food's getting cold."

She glanced at the tomboy's uneaten food before forcing herself to look up to sad, defeated emerald eyes. A heartbreaking smile flitted on the young CEO's face as she retorted, "Guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought…"

Haruka smirked, and Michiru's heart wrenched in agony as she viewed the tomboy's worn and overused mask begin to crack.

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, Michiru resolutely stood up and stated, "Come, Tenoh-san. Let's go to the bathroom." As Hikaru made to stand up, she only glanced at her momentarily before saying, "It's okay Hikaru-san. I'll be sure to take care of her."

Her voice held no room for dispute which made Hikaru falter for a second before finally giving only a small nod, Haruka already standing up and following Michiru to the bathroom slowly.

They didn't go to the bathroom. Michiru lead the taller woman to a spacious, empty storage room instead. Closing the door behind them, she looked up at the hunched over figure of the blonde, her emerald eyes staring dully at the floor.

Neither of them said anything for a moment until the blonde broke it.

"Congratulations," Haruka said softly, still not meeting her eyes. She placed her hands in her pockets and leaned back into the wall, still staring at the dirty floor as she did so.

The violinist didn't know what to say…how to react at such a defeated figure she wasn't expecting. She realized it was a big deal…that it was a big discovery…but the blonde shouldn't have been this affected.

"Haruka, I'm sorry for not telling you," she said softly and stared sadly at the taller girl.

It shouldn't have mattered this much to her.

They shared a bit of silence for a second before Haruka closed her eyes tightly and stood her ground, jaws clenched, body stiff. Michiru was afraid for a second that maybe something had somehow snapped inside the blonde and stepped to her, until emerald eyes reopened and stared resolutely back at her. The look she gave her was unfamiliar, a heavy frown creased on her handsome features.

"No commitments. When you want to talk we can talk. When you want to act as if you don't know me, I don't know you either. Just as it started so casually, we can end it casually. Just say you're done and we're done. No gray areas…just black and white." Sapphire eyes widened as Haruka repeated, word for word, the sentences she uttered the morning they decided of their relationship. Sparkless green eyes bore deep into hers as the tall girl repeated, as if saying it in a mantra, "Just say you're done…and we're done."

Michiru swallowed audibly at the robotic way Haruka was talking to her which all the more added to her confusion and guilt. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much.

She broke their eye contact and looked away, unable to suppress the overwhelming emotions dammed inside her. She wasn't done…not by a long shot. Maybe she wanted to keep this relationship as it was forever… But then again, that was a too selfish wish for even Haruka to grant.

From the get go, it had been her wish…this entire relationship. She wanted it. She was the one who needed it. It had been both their ideas, but it had been her who needed it more than the other. She never thought of it ending… But she had to make a decision…one that she had to make _now._

Never one to think insensibly, she thought of the many pros to it…as well as the many cons, the biggest of which was that she was going to lose Haruka…and none of the pros in her little list could vouch for that loss.

She wondered briefly as to whether or not it hurt this much for the blonde…and why she was looking at her with such a pained expression before coming to the saddening conclusion that they both had fallen for one another inadvertently in a relationship that would never work out in the end.

Michiru looked up again at stormy emerald eyes, seeing the familiar look of content and love brewing behind the overwhelming emotions. If it was a different lifetime…if they were faced with just slightly skewed situations…she would have confessed everything to Haruka right there and then without a single care to the people outside waiting for them.

But it had to end.

Her heart lurched out painfully, throbbing with every beat it made as she gave one, small nod that answered the question the blonde had asked only a while ago.

The taller woman gave a momentary look of sadness before she bowed to her and stated, "It was nice doing business with you Kaioh-san." She gave a small smile amidst her nonchalant expression, opened the door, and left the room.

The violinist could only stare at the spot the blonde once stood and felt a piece of her die as she walked away. Closing her eyes, she placed her hand over her heart and wondered why it was hurting so much. Why did it matter to her this much…when it was supposed to be just the ending of a casual relationship.

She remembered the cute face Haruka sported the night they watched the scary movie…how she had latched on to her the entire night. How she woke up that morning with the blonde still holding her tightly…and how badly she wanted to stay and hug her for the remainder of the day instead of leave before dawn as they had both grown accustomed to. And the fact that she would never see that again…that she would never be able to hold Haruka like that again…or be held like that again…

A teardrop fell slowly from one of her eyes, gripping through her make up easily, and curving to her chin, dropping on to her black dress in its final descent.

Why did she have to give up the only thing that finally felt right to her?

O--O

When she came back to the table, she was surprised to see such an easy going smile on Haruka's features.

"Michiru, welcome back," Hikaru stated as she sat down next to Jiro, eyeing Haruka's smiling face as she did so. "Haruka was just telling us how she and her mom dropped in on the Board of Directors talking crap about her."

"So yeah," the tall girl said easily, and scooped some of the food in her mouth. Chewing it thoroughly and swallowing it after, she continued, "So there we were at the door leading to conference room B and everyone of the board is shouting in there going, 'We need to fire her!' 'We have to somehow get rid of her!' 'We hate her!' And in the middle of it all, I come in and completely surprise them…and tell them my two cents about their work ethics…and then after a few minutes, my mother came in as well…and I think some of their hearts actually skipped a beat from seeing her…" Laughter exploded from Hikaru and Jiro as Haruka stopped purposefully on her storytelling. "And then she was like if any of you ever talk ill to my daughter again, I'm going to fire you without batting an eyelash."

Laughter roared in the table as the tomboy gave an outward smirk, passing a glance at Michiru who only looked at her neutrally, a small, but unmissed worried guise gracing her eyes.

"Well I think we're about done with dinner," Hikaru said and sipped her wine. "Give us a tour of your paintings and see if I can steal one from you Michiru."

Unlocking eyes with the blonde, Michiru glanced at her friend before nodding, feeling her appetite ebb as Haruka's fake smile lingered in her mind.

O--O

It was nearing the end of the night and she was tired…of acting…Her face felt as if it would crack in two if she had to smile forcibly one more time when her insides literally felt as if Michiru herself was busily grounding them to the floorboards. In some twisted and sick way, the smaller woman did do that.

Disgusted with herself for putting on such an easy show, she casually put her arm around Hikaru's shoulder as the smaller blonde woman replied, "Yeah, we're going to go…Haruka and I have some…catching up to do."

The tomboy smiled outwardly, but inwardly vomited at the thought of spending more time with the other woman. She and Michiru locked eyes one more time for the night as she gave one last encore and stated, "A lot…of catching up."

A cloudy look came upon the violinist's eyes, one that the taller woman thought to be some form of jealousy before shoving the thought painfully aside.

_She has nothing to be jealous about… All that she wants is standing right beside her. _

Jiro laughed loudly. "So would it be alright to call up Hikaru-san for…lunch tomorrow?'

Haruka laughed as well, hearing it ring so hollowly in her ears. "Maybe dinner…but I doubt she'll be awake much for lunch."

The red haired man laughed some more. "Alright, we should let you go then…"

Haruka smirked and nodded as Hikaru waved, leading her out with her arm still around the smaller woman's shoulders. Walking into the coldness of the dark, moonless night she let her arm drop from Hikaru's shoulders and walked to the valet. The people there recognized her rather quickly and the two of them waited in silence for her Ferrari. Finally after what seemed like forever, but only took a few minutes, the tomboy drove out of the vicinity, Hikaru sitting quietly next to her, the confident smirk gone.

The drive back to the smaller woman's condominium was quick and in a manner of ten or so minutes, Haruka's Ferrari was parked near the elevators, both of them still inside the running car.

It was also here, that Hikaru didn't waste any more time. She released herself from the seatbelt and gave a sultry look at the blonde who only looked straight ahead of her. Turning her body around, she straddled the tomboy effectively, sitting on her lap, her breasts deposited in front the taller woman's face, as if she were giving a gift to the gods.

She brushed Haruka's hair back and locked eyes with her, the blonde's green orbs staring coldly back. She licked her lips and leaned forward, closing her eyes as her tongue inserted itself in the blonde's mouth. She received no action back, but smiled in spite of it, so sure that Haruka was just being a tease. She kissed her deeply, probing the deepest corners of the young CEO's mouth and biting her lips sensually. After a minute passed where she didn't get a single reciprocation, she finally stopped when deep and sarcastic laughter poured out of the blonde's mouth.

They locked eyes as Haruka stared coldly and calculatingly up at her. After a while, the tomboy sighed and brushed her hair back coolly, a handsome smile on her face. "For a second there I closed my eyes and tried to think you were her…but everything was just so different…"

Hikaru frowned angrily at her words, sitting back farther on her lap.

"You taste different, you smell different, you kiss different…but above all that…" Haruka's smile slid off as her green, irritated eyes locked with hazel ones. "You make me feel different. I've been so horny just thinking about her all day and you're so different from her that even now that you're sitting on my lap and giving yourself up to me…I can't feel a single thread of desire…because you're not her…"

Hazel eyes widened in fury as the small girl stared back at her, her mouth dropping to a silent "o" shape.

"Get out of my car."

This seemed to wake the smaller girl from her shocked reverie as her hand rose through the air and slapped Haruka's cheek roughly, the noise the collision made echoing through the parking garage and only being drowned by the purring noise of her car's engine.

"Go to hell," she muttered, opened the door, and left not looking back at an evenly faced, but very red cheeked blonde.

O--O

She sighed loudly, not catching onyx eyes on her. Looking towards the retreating figure of Haruka and Hikaru only deepened the frown already appearing on her otherwise perfect features.

Jiro gave a deep laugh next to her, being the catalyst to finally remind her of his presence. "You know, when Tenoh-san relaxed a little, she was a little better company."

"You didn't make it any easier," she stated with no hint of laughter in her voice.

The red haired man gave a small look of surprise at her as she turned away towards one of the last few couples still in the gallery.

It took another thirty minutes before the gallery was fully empty, save for the hostess herself, her company, and the employees. Jiro stood at the exit, Michiru coming towards him with a tired look upon her face.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked good naturedly as she merely shook her head.

"Satoshi-san's picking me up," the aqua haired woman stated while shrugging her coat on.

Jiro gave an outward frown. "I know you do these little public appearances with me for show Michiru, but can we make it just a little bit more…real?"

The violinist looked at him with eyes widened slightly before opting for a nonchalant look. "What are you talking about?"

"You and I spend about…two nights a month, once every two weeks…doing something that's great for the public eye, but we have yet to go beyond furtive…kisses." Jiro gave a sickened kind of look as he said this. "Sometimes, it's not even in the mouth—

"Jiro—

"We'll be married in a matter of a year," he stated with wry laughter accompanying it. "We've known each other since we were eight…yet I can't say I really know you only because you keep pushing me away. I mean, I know we've only finalized it all recently, but we've had this 'public relationship' forever."

"What do you want me to say to you?" Sapphire eyes looked at him seriously, a kind of defiant look he's never seen from her face showing itself.

Looking at her in exasperation, he stated, "Tell me it's not in vain…"

"Our relationship is not in vain—

"Alright, now say it, with feelings this time."

Michiru smirked at his words and looked away.

"We're going to get married regardless of your feelings," Jiro said simply, trying to lock eyes with hers. "I'm only trying to make it easier by telling you that I genuinely like you…and it'd make everything simpler if you'd only try liking me back."

"Once we marry you'll carry the weight of CFO in Kaioh-Miroku," the violinist stated simply, locking eyes with him now. "How much simpler do you want it to be—

"I want us to at least talk!" Jiro exclaimed loudly in exasperation. "I know you're busy with what you do. As well as I'm busy trying to become the best for our parents' company, but you really want to marry with us in this state?"

"Jiro, if it was up to me, we wouldn't marry." Sapphire eyes looked up at onyx ones without blinking, the bluntness of her words stunning the older man. "This is a business venture…it's always been. My parents know I won't be following their footsteps regarding the tea company and your father had stepped in a long time ago saying you were more than capable of doing it. They weren't pleased enough with that kind of statement so we agreed on an arranged marriage. You are to be CFO when we marry and then CEO when they retire. I will bear you one child that will be the predecessor to continue this long line of a depressing, albeit very rich and very old money generation family and the only part that I _really_ care about is the fact that I may be the only thing that can change my parents' marriage now. If you wanted me to say it with feelings this time…that's exactly my feelings on the matter."

The tall man gave her an even look she stared boldly back.

"I've tried liking you, I really have," the small woman continued, looking away as did so. "But it's kind of hard when I'm taking the place of something my older sister should've done."

Jiro frowned, his eyes in a tired and depressed frown.

Looking outside, Michiru noticed Satoshi's familiar stretch limo and bowed to him before going out, not saying another word. Her driver greeted her with the same familiar smile on his wizened face as she only entered the limo.


	8. Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 8: Picking up the Pieces

A loud, frustrated sigh emitted from her for the nth time that day. Never mind the fact that it was only a couple minutes passed seven in the morning and that she's been in her office since five. And never mind the fact that the paperwork laid before her was being completed in an almost automatically easy fashion.

It was the fact that it was a Saturday. That it was her day off. That she was working on her day off. That it was the first Saturday in almost three months that she wasn't looking forward to.

Haruka sighed again and slapped the heavy packet of papers in the "done" bin. Her eyebrows stitched into a frown as she grasped her temple, massaging it a little, for she knew the headache that hadn't surfaced yet will rear its ugly head sooner or later.

Her door opened slowly forcing her to look up to her shocked secretary.

"G-good…morning Chairman."

If it were any other ordinary day she would've laughed brashly at the face Yuki sported, but today it just kind of irked her. She knew it was the first time in three years she came to work before her secretary, but she didn't need to look so damned surprised from finally witnessing the event…

"I need the overall report from last night's meet and greet," Haruka only stated and looked back down at another packet. She was running out of them much sooner than she'd hoped.

"I placed it in Tenoh-sama's office. She specifically told me last night that she would be the one to deal with it," Yuki replied.

Haruka gave an annoyed sigh and flipped a page over.

"Chairman I don't mean to be a drag, but…isn't today your day off?"

The taller woman's frown deepened. There…the headache had finally, successfully appeared. "What about it Yuki?" she asked in an irritated fashion and locked eyes with the aged ones of her secretary.

The older woman merely sighed at her demeanor. "I'm…calling your mother."

The blonde sighed loudly and whacked the packet of papers into the bin, making a harsh, loud sound. "She'll come in her own accord. Let her sleep…I'll be here when she decides to come in."

Her secretary gave her a look which only screamed pity before nodding and closing the door to her office. Haruka folded her hands before her and growled loudly.

After last night's fiasco, she didn't have the heart to go back to her beach house. She figured she won't be able to in a while…not without the lingering thoughts of the aqua haired woman dancing through her mind. That entire place reminded her of them: the time they spent there, the secret meetings held every weekend, the happiness that was the outcome, the pain that was the outcome…their _failed_ relationship.

The fact that she was readying herself for it to be a doomed one didn't help her feelings much. Her thoughts still centered itself on Michiru—she still wanted to touch her, talk to her, taste her, _be_ with her. And for the millionth time since she left the galleria, she wished she never attended it in the first place. She wished she could turn back time and just not accept the invitation…be a good little CEO and attend the meet and greet properly just so she would be able to see Michiru again tonight.

Ignorance is bliss…was a saying she would be more than willing to accept.

But she knew even as she felt this now…that the lingering thought that Michiru had spent time with her and with another man at the same time…had squashed her feelings that the smaller woman might've wanted the same relationship with her. It was foolish of her to think otherwise, but a girl could dream couldn't she? The violinist had been gentler than Keiko had ever been. She had listened, she had spoken…they spent hours upon hours just being together…and those hours changed Haruka, but it saddened her to know that it was nothing, but sex to the younger woman.

She wondered why she was never good enough. Why did the women she always fell for always end up going to a man?

She leaned back into her executive chair and began to massage her throbbing forehead, a frown permanently creased in its surface.

It's even funnier that…it surprisingly hurt more the second time it happened to her. One would think that since it's happened before, a person could build immunity to these things…but maybe the fact she felt more for Michiru than she did with Keiko was the reason it hurt even more.

No, she can scratch the maybe. Michiru did mean something more…she still does. But in the time span of their relationship, it had never occurred to her that the violinist could do that. That she was able to be with someone else…which was normal given the state of their relationship. Haruka needed to stop thinking that the smaller woman did something wrong when in their so-called contract, she wasn't wrong at all. Haruka could've slept with Hikaru last night and still sleep with Michiru tonight and it wouldn't matter…because of their shallow relationship. Michiru could've slept with Jiro last night and come back to her beach house to sleep with her and she wouldn't be in the wrong either.

It was normal in casual relationships. But she wished it wasn't…just so she could have a reason for this anger now coursing through her body.

She remembered being angry when she had found out about Keiko cheating on her as well…but when she got over it, she came to the conclusion that being angry was easier than being depressed…which was a feeling she wouldn't let herself get washed in. But amidst the anger, the irritation, the irking feeling that she couldn't see Michiru again in the way that she had seen her, she felt it…the throbbing, painful beating in the crevices of her heart.

And after all the anger had dissipated from her body, she knew all she would feel was sadness. Strong, painful, unadulterated sadness…that she was nothing, but a plaything and that Michiru had meant so much more.

The door to her office opened to reveal a worried Tenoh Yoshiko and almost immediately, she wiped the combination of depressed and angry look upon her face to one of clear nonchalance.

"Oh stop it Haruka-chan," her mother sighed loudly and sat down on the executive chair before the taller woman. "Be angry…be sad…let me know what happened. Don't think for a second your little mask works with me because as your mother…I can honestly tell you that it doesn't."

Haruka couldn't help, but chuckle and looked away from Yoshiko's eyes. "What makes you think something happened?"

She sighed again. "You're here on your day off…even the Board members would be suspicious…"

The blonde gave a tired smile before pulling another packet to her. They sat in silence for a moment, Yoshiko waiting patiently for her daughter to open up.

Finally after a minute passed, Haruka pushed the open packet away from her and looked at her mother seriously, the same emerald eyes looking back at her in askance. "Who's Sugiura?"

Yoshiko gave a thoughtful look for a moment before replying, "Sugiura Toshio?"

The blonde shrugged. "Who is he?"

"He is the CFO of Kaioh-Miroku," the elder female Tenoh stated easily.

"Is he a valuable asset to the company?"

"Under the Kaiohs he is in command of the entire company." Her mother didn't know where this was going, but decided to answer any question the tomboy would ask just to dispel any awkwardness that might ensue. "Before Kaioh Tea Company and Miroku joined forces, Miroku was under two CEOs, Sugiura and Fuji. Fuji had a stronger hold of the company, therefore he was moreover President and Sugiura was Vice President. Upon the partnership of Kaioh-Miroku, one of the main deals to make the joining one with permanence was to marry: the daughter of Fuji Takeru who you should know as Kaioh Shina and the son of Kaioh Kei who is Kaioh Shinji. The day the two of them married was the day the two companies merged into one."

Haruka nodded understandingly and frowned. "Michiru…obviously isn't going to follow the line…"

The elder Tenoh nodded. "There's gossip flying around that Sugiura's son will be the successor of the entire line, Sugiura Jiro. He's smart and more than able to hold his own in the company, but the Kaiohs aren't too happy about it of course because if they were both to retire, there would be no one left in their line to have a grasp in the company. The Kaioh name will always be higher than the Sugiura name…but when they leave…it's as if they were never there."

The blonde sighed and rested her cheek on her propped arm.

Not knowing one bit where this conversation was going, Yoshiko decided to keep at it anyway. "Do you know who Kaioh Yui is?"

Haruka looked at her mother in confusion. "Kaioh Yui? An aunt?"

Yoshiko chuckled and shook her head. "The history…of rich people is one of infinite sadness Haruka-chan." A noticeable frown etched Haruka's features as her mother continued, "They always follow the same road…one with the clear mind to bear children as mere successors and that's it. Did you know that the Kaiohs always had one child before Shinji-san? This means that they have no uncles, no aunts, no great aunts, no great uncles…no cousins. The only Kaiohs still alive in this world are the three that you already know and, Kaioh Kei, Michiru's grandfather."

Her daughter's confusion grew as well as her curiosity. "Who's Yui then?"

"Shina-san and Shinji-san's first daughter."

That piece of information fell on her like bricks. She stared at her mother in shock at first before babbling out, "Daughter? Michiru's not their first?"

"As I said earlier, prior to Shinji-san, the Kaiohs never had more than one child. The tabloids nowadays focus on the Kaiohs' falling out, but it wasn't always like that before."

Michiru's words from last week rang through Haruka's ears. How her parents' marriage had been rough at first, but then Shinji had somehow thawed Shina's heart. But something happened again that was the catalyst to the marriage the world knows now.

"When I first met the Kaiohs years and years ago when you were still in junior high, they were like your father and me," Yoshiko started with a sad smile. "They were such a happy couple that one couldn't have guessed that their marriage had been born from necessity. Even luckier for them was the fact that Yui, their eldest daughter, had an interest regarding their tea company…so they didn't have to worry about a successor upholding their name. But they didn't think that Yui alone could've supported the entire company so Sugiura Toshio and the two Kaiohs came to a conclusion that marrying their two eldest children was for the company's best interest."

Haruka swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip, a disgusted scowl pasted on her face.

"Yui was finishing high school at the time and I doubted that she had any idea that her parents were already planning her future. She was in a tender age where she already knew the rights and wrongs and love and hate and when the news was brought to her, she knew she was right and her parents were wrong and she loved someone else and not Jiro.

"Of course you can see how this turned into such a big deal. Sugiura, of course, wanted that CEO spot for his son and the arranged marriage could only solidify the deal, but Yui refused it. There were rumors that the Kaiohs paid the man who equally loved Yui to leave her alone…to just disappear…so that this deal could continue. And those rumors were probably true because from the stories that I've heard, Yui fell into a deep depression right as she entered Tokyo University and it ended with her killing herself in the Kaioh Estate from overdose."

Haruka's mouth hung open, her emerald eyes widening as well.

Yoshiko only smiled sadly and sighed. "She and Michiru-chan were close from what I heard…and Michiru happened to be the one to see her first in that state because she was home from the University for Christmas break."

An overwhelming feeling of pity entered the blonde then. This was the information Michiru couldn't share with her…and she understood now why the smaller woman had evaded it. Her story…her past…it was depressing. It was something that even Haruka would be more than willing to forget…and more than able to evade if the conversation ever came up.

"Was that the reason why the two Kaiohs' marriage failed?"

The elder female Tenoh nodded sadly. "One doesn't have to be a scientist to realize that they were both blaming each other and themselves for what happened to Yui. But just like you Haruka-chan…it's easier for them to remain angry with one another than admit that they did something wrong. And with Michiru in the middle of it all…I don't know how they're going to solve all their problems while maintaining their family ties."

Haruka looked away, feeling the familiar lump in her throat tightening. "Michiru and that Jiro guy's scheduled to marry in a year…"

Yoshiko's eyes widened at her daughter's words.

"It seems mutual though…so I guess I can only congratulate them…" The elder Tenoh saw the infinite look of sadness washing out of Haruka's disposition…how her same emerald eyes gave a look of utter defeat before the blonde settled on her anger once more and pasted a sarcastic smile on her face. Sighing, she brushed her hair back and looked at her mother squarely in the eyes before muttering, "She's doing it to save her parents' marriage… I know she doesn't 'love' him… it's out of necessity. If what you just told me is any insight to her current problems…she just wants to sacrifice her feelings for a happier family she remembers…"

The elder Tenoh sighed at the look her daughter made and looked at the bin of finished papers to the side. "What happened last night?"

Haruka got up from her leather chair with a sigh, walking to the imposing glass wall behind her and looked out at the warm, bustling city below. "I shouldn't have gone…"

Yoshiko's eyebrows stitched into a frown at the tomboy's words.

The young CEO tsked and shoved her fisted hands into her pockets. "We broke it off last night. I met her fiancé…that Jiro guy and there was this air of competition between us. I don't even know where it stemmed from… I just knew that he was her public lover and it irked me that I couldn't be…" her voice was steely and forced, devoid of sadness and instead filled with a kind of monotonous anger. "He attacked me with words…I attacked back. I won the mini fights, he won the battle…"

She abruptly turned around, her mother seeing the conflict raging in her face as she roughly brushed her hair out of her sparkling eyes. She began pacing the space behind her desk, her steps heavy and loud. "I called her my f-ck buddy…"

Yoshiko's eyes widened at her harsh words. Her pacing stopped as abruptly as it started and she just stood there, her posture tight and frozen. Her face, once filled with anger, brimmed with the sadness she felt the night before and it was as if she was reliving that night with Michiru…sitting in front of her and relaying to her the falsehood of what she felt and thought their relationship was.

"I don't know where it came from…I guess it was just my mouth running away from me…but when I realized what I said, I was too angry to even look at Michiru in the eye to reassure her that it wasn't. Hell…maybe she wanted to hear something like that! She's more than able to ask whether or not I'm able to go back to being normal if we broke it off and when I acted as if it was fine by me she wasn't…when in entire time she was with someone else! Where's the decency in all that?!"

Amidst the anger rolling off of her body in waves, a lone tear escaped her eye and began to make its descent slowly down her face. She let it go as her hands balled into fists, turning her knuckles white.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…" she muttered in an almost whisper. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love…" Another tear escaped her eye as her jaw clenched from the overwhelming feeling her heart felt…as if it would burst from pain at any given moment. "The whole night she was with Jiro I just…looked at him…when I wasn't too busy acting as if I was okay. What did he have that I didn't? What's so great about him that he's more than able to cling to her side and touch her like a lover can and I can't? Why do I have to hole myself up with her whenever we're together?

"And for the first time in my life…I wished I was a guy…'Cuz if I was a guy I would be more than able to be with her the way he is. We wouldn't have to hide in the seclusion of a beach house every weekend…not that I didn't enjoy the isolation, but I wanted to see how it would feel like…to be with her publicly and have people _know_…that she's mine and not anyone else's."

Haruka swiped the tears rolling off her cheeks with her arm roughly and just stared in front of her, her eyebrows in the deepest scowl she's ever felt them.

Her mother finally got up and walked to her, embracing her frozen figure in her arms. She stood there momentarily in that still tight posture before giving a small, depressed laugh that completely broke Yoshiko's heart. The tomboy's frown finally departed and in its place came the feelings she's been masking ever since she left the galleria.

Her forehead slumped on her mother's shoulders as waves upon waves of frustrated tears erupted from her. Her heart lurched at the question that's been pervading her entire being: why wasn't she good enough? Why couldn't they be together? Why…did they have to, first and foremost, be with friends with benefits? Why couldn't they be more?

Why did she have to fall so in love with the violinist…when the other didn't feel an ounce of love back?

O--O--O--O--O

A f-ck buddy, huh?

A wry smile flitted across Michiru's face as she took the teacup to her lips and took a sip.

"So I told him of course you'll be able to make it…you've never missed a deadline for any one of your albums before. What made him think this was any different?"

The violinist nodded absentmindedly at her manager's incessant talking and brought the cup to her lips again. Taking another sip she took a glance at the busy streets outside and saw the activity, but at the same time didn't see it at all.

It was the first time in a long time that she wasn't looking forward to tonight, and that little thought served to make her eyebrows crease into a frown. She sighed loudly inadvertently.

"Okay…okay…what is wrong with you?"

Her attention swiveled to Shizuka who finally stopped talking with an irked look in her face. Wiping the small hint of a frown in her face, Michiru looked at the woman in front of her with an asking glance before she gave another sigh.

"Don't give me that look," her manager muttered. "You've been off on your own little land since we met up this morning and I bet you haven't listened to a word I've said…so if you don't want me to talk, you can do it."

Michiru sighed and put her cup down. She gave an easy smile before eyeing Shizuka and stated rather easily, "A lot's been on my mind…I'm sure that's a viable enough excuse." The brunette woman gave her a look of pity that she dismissed easily with a wave of her hand. "It won't deter me from finishing my album…so don't worry about it."

"Michiru-san, have you ever let anyone in?"

The sudden question struck the violinist much harder than she wanted to show.

Shizuka sighed. "I've been working for you…for…ever Michiru-san…And this whole time we have nothing, but an employer to employee relationship. I've never seen you let anyone in…not even your so-called fiancé…so I'm asking, have you ever let anyone in? Someone that I don't know?"

The violinist looked away from her prying eyes before shaking her head, earning herself a little lie for the day. It wasn't exactly a lie…she _had_ someone, but not anymore. Her manager immediately gave her a look of pity.

"Then maybe you should. It could change your life…" They locked eyes, the serious intonation of Shizuka's words hanging over them. A minute later, the brunette haired woman gave a little smile before reaching for her purse. "Well, we're technically done for the day. I'll see you on Monday, bright and early."

Michiru gave one nod as the older woman walked away from the table without another word.

She finished the rest of her tea in silence, the picture of Haruka and Hikaru walking away from her galleria shoulder to shoulder gracing her mind again. That same scene had apparently burned itself in her mind ever since it happened last night. She wondered if it would be too strange to call Hikaru up right now and just…ask. Maybe not bluntly, but out of humor?

If something did happen…she'd be awake by now wouldn't she? They both would…

An uncharacteristic scowl graced Michiru's usually so stoic face as jealousy flared her entire being. Riding on tension, she snatched her purse beside her and fished for her cell phone. Before her mind could stop her from going ahead with calling the girl up, she pressed through her contact list and pressed on Shou Hikaru's name.

It rang about three times, almost sending her to the voicemail before a throaty and obviously still waking, "Hello?" greeted her.

"Hikaru-san," she greeted, her ears picking up a too happy tone in her voice—one that didn't match the look of a frown in her face at all.

"M…Michiru?"

"Nh, are you up?"

The blonde girl from the other line gave a flirty little laugh. "Yeah, I'm up. Hey…get off me…I'm going out."

Sapphire eyes widened at the words that were definitely not spoken to her, but she immediately got her composure back. "I'm at Yoshi's for a little bit of lunch. I just got done with my manager, but I was wondering if you'd like me to treat you…we didn't get to talk much in private last night."

An eager laugh erupted from the other line as Hikaru answered, "I'll be there in a bit. Wait for me."

"I will."

She turned off her phone, a disappointed and sad look upon her face.

A f-ck buddy indeed…

It took about fifteen minutes before Hikaru came, one that Michiru spent in quiet contemplation at how easily Haruka had gone on when she looked so depressed and lost after their so-called break up. In the end though, she didn't want to jump into conclusions. Who knew? Maybe…that wasn't Haruka Hikaru was speaking to, but someone else…Michiru rolled her eyes. The chance of that is slimmer than the fact that it could've been Haruka…

"Morning Michiru…or should I say afternoon?"

Hikaru much to the violinist's dismay looked too happy to not have spent a night with someone…

"How're you? You look…extremely happy…" Michiru stated in observation, inwardly cringing at the words spoken.

"That's 'cuz I am!" the woman before her exclaimed. A waiter came in and took her lunch order momentarily, the violinist eyeing her seemingly genuinely happy composure. "Last night…was nothing short of amazing."

The violinist let out a hollow chuckle as another cup of tea was placed before her. She gave a small bow to the waiter and lifted the teacup to her once more. "From the way you and Tenoh-san were acting towards each other yesterday, it already seemed as if you were going out."

"Oh nothing like _that_ Michiru," Hikaru stated easily with a wave of her hand. "But you know…when you get around…it's nice to know the difference between a man and a woman."

The aqua haired woman laughed inwardly. Only Hikaru could sound so proud while saying things a…whore…might say… But she continued on their conversation nevertheless to gather more information as to what had happened the previous night after all of them had separated. "Better than the first time?"

Brash laughter escaped from the younger woman making Michiru's smile freeze on her face as well as try to swallow the lump that had lodged itself in her throat.

"I must say…she…was so much better than the first time."

It was like the slap in the face she needed to wake up from the last two and a half months that was their secret relationship. They really were just friends with benefits to the blonde…and that little realization wouldn't be the one to make her go on as if it was nothing, just as Haruka had successfully done…but that and time would definitely be the main factors.

If Haruka could go on as if it was nothing…she could as well. Maybe not anytime soon…but she will.

_I have to…_

"So…what about you and Jiro?"

She had forgotten she was in the face of the woman the young CEO had graced her bed in last night…and she was surprised to still sport the calmest façade when her insides boiled. And just as quickly as the violinist had invited the other for lunch…she wanted her to disappear. She noted that Hikaru didn't smell like Haruka…and that was a little consolation prize because if she did, Michiru's never ending calm and kind demeanor would've shattered in a blink of an eye.

Feeling annoyed at the fact that she had to stay just a bit more so as to not look suspicious, the aqua haired woman gave the barest hint of a sarcastic smile and answered, "He and you are closer friends than we are so I'm assuming you know exactly how Jiro and I are…"

The blonde woman sighed loudly. "You know…he is trying…He just kind of wants you to try harder…"

Michiru nodded with a stoic look on her face, not liking at all that someone of Hikaru's stature was telling her how to work out her relationship better. "I…will. I'll try harder…Do you know…where he is right now?"

Hikaru looked at her incredulously. "You're the fiancé…call him up and tell him, don't ask, but _tell_ him that you're coming for a visit right now because it's Saturday, it's yours and his day off, and you want to spend some more time with your soon-to-be hubby!"

The violinist didn't replace her stoic face with anything. Instead she looked out of the window once more before nodding. "Yeah…I think I'll do that."

As soon as she finished her words, the younger woman's food finally arrived. Michiru let her eat in relative silence as she thumbed her phone carefully, going down to Jiro's personal contact line. She stared at his name with a small frown gracing her face.

Hikaru looked at her in between bites for a moment before stating with a sigh, "Call him. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you."

The violinist didn't pay heed to the younger woman's words and inadvertently pressed down to the contact name Tenoh. Swallowing hard, she looked at Haruka's last name with a deeper frown. She never noticed Jiro's and Haruka's names were right next to one another before. She pressed the up and down button of her cell phone simultaneously, her eyes growing sadder as the screen changed to her sudden actions. Her company looked at her serious face questioningly, one that she noticed through her peripherals. Before Hikaru could speak another word, she pressed the up button one more time followed by the call.

She pressed her phone up against her ear, evading the smiling face of the blonde girl before her and instead focusing on the bustling streets outside once again. The phone barely rang before Jiro answered the other line.

"Good afternoon, Jiro," she greeted back, the cheeriness of her voice not reaching her sapphire eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked, clearly surprised by her unsuspected call.

"I…" the violinist bit her bottom lip before swallowing the lump in her throat down. "…was wondering if you and I could do something today. Hang out…or something…"

The other line was silent for a second before Jiro answered back, "Yeah…yeah of course we can. Umm…where…would you like to go?"

This was definitely uncomfortable…

"We can go on a date," Michiru replied, sighing inwardly. She couldn't believe how hard and awkward this conversation was getting. "Do you…have anywhere you'd like to go?"

"I…actually have to meet up with my father for a couple hours. Dinner? Would dinner be alright?"

The violinist nodded to herself before replying, "Yes…dinner will be great."

"Good…good…"

Another awkward silence danced between them before Michiru rolled her eyes outwardly. "Alright, I'll see you later. Call me."

"Yeah…will do."

She hung up the phone momentarily, chancing a glance at the uneasy face Hikaru was currently sporting. "That was uncomfortable…"

The violinist chuckled in sarcasm. "I…have a meeting with my father," she lied while eyeing Hikaru easily. She needed to leave…now… "We have something important to talk about so…"

She trailed off as her company nodded. "Go ahead. If I'm lucky, Haruka might still be waiting for me at home."

She gave a small smirk as Michiru smiled back in return. "Have fun."

"I will."

O--O

She gasped for air as she rose out of the water, feeling the heavy droplets plummet down from her hair and sticking to her bikini clad figure. After leaving Hikaru in the restaurant, Michiru opted to go to her parents' estate just to swim in isolation in their huge, Olympic size indoor pool. It had calmed her storming mind somewhat until now, about an hour later, when she decided to finally get out.

Grabbing a towel on a long beach chair, she merely hung it over her shoulders before laying down on the chair's cool surface. The motors running the Jacuzzi served as the only noise in the entire building, and if isolation was what she was opting for in the first place, this was certainly the best area to do it.

The tricky thing about being alone was just that. She felt and was alone…and her mind, after her body was tired from physically exerting herself for a full hour, was still thinking at a speed of a hundred miles a minute.

She felt the wetness of her bikini cling to her exposed figure, her sopping hair slowly leaking with water on the beach chair. And as she closed her eyes from the tiresome feeling overwhelming her, she still smirked in quiet desperation that the only thing gracing her mind was a brash, young CEO.

Her still wet hand rose to her face, giving her temples a massage she desperately needed. She couldn't get Haruka out of her mind…and it was driving her insane. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't the Haruka her mind had been acquainted with for the better part of the last three months. No, the Haruka in her mind was busy lavishing all the attention she used to give to her to a sexy, scantily clad, barely-wearing-anything Hikaru; when her imagination ran wild, it certainly didn't know the beginning and end of it.

She pictured them spending the night, Haruka's confident smirk pasted in her face the entire time. She could picture Hikaru waking up at the insistence of her phone call and actually see the younger blonde woman get out of the tomboy's grasp to answer her phone. She could picture Haruka on the other line, pouting at Hikaru to hang up and just…stay with her.

She growled loudly in frustration, the sudden noise echoing across the empty pool.

Settling down once more, she grasped her head harder, emitting the frown etching across her face to go deeper.

She remembered her last night…wearing a suit so much sexier than she's ever seen Jiro or any other man wear. She remembered the challenging smirk she gave her as she clearly stated that she purposefully came to the galleria that night. Remembered the flare of competition erupting from her emerald eyes the moment she met Jiro, her biting words, her biting comments… Her depressed form.

_Why did you look so sad when you easily turned around and just had sex as if it was nothing?_

Shutting her eyes just a bit tighter, she forced herself to relive the memory that was last night in the storage room. Haruka's posture, her eyes, her face, her demeanor…everything about her screamed that she was miserable. How was she able to look as if she cared that their relationship was ending and do a complete turn around and sleep with another woman?

It irked the violinist that she was more than capable of doing just that… Because it made her see that it really did mean nothing at all to the blonde. That _she_ meant nothing…

Her eyes began to finally brim with tears, her vision of the roof of the indoor pool blurring as she opened them.

She was attracted to Haruka from the first day she met her. She was attracted to the fact that the blonde could be herself in the face of everyone and still smirk so confidently. That she didn't care about what anyone else thought. She could be herself…and damn anyone else who thought otherwise.

Then she got to know her…and found that she made her feel more alive just by being with her, than anyone in her entire life. She loved her company. She loved her cooking. She loved the fact that she had said and done all the right things that made Michiru's hellish week so much better. She loved their time spent together, their conversations, their entire rendezvous—

She loved her…

_I still do…_

Her brimming tears finally overflowed and she just let them escape one by one. She didn't whimper or make a sound…she just laid there with the deepest feeling of regret and pain she's ever felt in her entire life overtake her body…and she just succumbed to it.

Haruka had been the light at the end of the tunnel she needed from her almost monotonous life. She made everything so much better just by being there. It wasn't the sex… It was her… Haruka…

She swallowed the water accumulating in her mouth to relieve her throat momentarily of the lump that had made its home there. And a sniffle and whimper finally broke out from her as the picture of her elder sister came into her mind. At first she wondered why her psyche decided to let her remember her, but then smiled in melancholy as she reached the reason rather easily.

She always wondered why her older sister had succumbed to the weakness. Why she didn't have the strength to continue living. She hadn't understood…until now. Ever since Yui died, Michiru only felt anger towards her sister…not because she died, but because she was the catalyst of her own death. Why had she been so weak?

She didn't love…as a very good reason. In fact…it was a stupid reason. She couldn't believe her sister died…in the name of love. So what if her parents paid the man to leave her alone? So what if they did everything in their power to stop him from seeing her…even going as far as making his parents' small town bakery shop fall into bankruptcy in a matter of weeks? So what…if he decided to leave her…just so her parents' company would stop all the nonstop assault they've fed him since her refusal?

Both of them should've been stronger…

But now…in the face of her own problems…she saw love as the only reason why anyone, especially her sister, would go into a hellish depression.

And she didn't blame her anymore.

She didn't blame Yui for succumbing to her feelings. If anything…she was stronger than Michiru had ever been. She actually stood up in front of their parents and refused the marriage…even the lineage if she had to. She stood up for what she believed to be right…and killed herself…for what she believed was right.

Michiru would never be able to do that… She wasn't strong enough to tell her parents she didn't want this marriage. She would never tell them that she would by no means ever feel strongly for Jiro. Lastly, she would never have the courage to tell them she loved another woman…even though this woman clearly didn't love her with the same voracity.

She wished she could…but with her family's future and reputation on the line…

Michiru let the thought trail off softly. _I can't be the one to completely break this family apart…not when I'm the only one who can bring us closer together…_

Haruka's easygoing smile flitted through her mind again, making her automatically smile at a vision only she could see. She would never get over her… She would never be able to forget her…but at the same time she knew she didn't want to. Haruka was her beacon of light…her little hope that her life had been better before. Her means of not repeating what her sister had successfully done.

The thought of them being only friends struck her then. If Haruka was more than able to go back to normal…it would be alright for them to be friends wouldn't it?

She wiped her eyes candidly with her fingers before straightening up in the beach chair at her mind's sudden proclamation. She was a good actor…She was more than able to pull off being friends with the tomboy if she had to…just so she could continue gracing her life just as she had before.

Her heart gave a sudden painful lurch at the thought of them being just friends. She smiled in melancholy, chastising herself that it couldn't be more even if she wanted it to. To be with her…was good enough. As her friend…as her confidante. If Haruka was willing…she would be more than happy to be with her again…even if they were just friends.

She swallowed firmly again as the empty feeling in her stomach wouldn't subside. Her mind eventually veered off the path it was traveling though as her cell phone rang out noisily.

Picking it up with her now dry hands from its spot on the cold tiled floor, she looked up at Jiro's name and answered the call.

"Hey…I was wondering if you wanted to eat out now. I have another meeting with my father later tonight concerning some deal he wants me to partake so I need to make room for that in my schedule."

Michiru glanced at the huge clock gracing the eastern wall of the pool that read just after four in the afternoon. It was definitely too early to start dinner, but she nodded nonetheless. "That's fine by me. Where would you like to go?"

"Regency is—

"Not there." She hadn't even realized she cut off the older man until it was too late, but didn't regret saying so. That was definitely a restaurant that would be off limits for the time being…it being a place she actually wanted her and Haruka to have a meal in. She wasn't completely lying when she gave an outward invitation to the blonde after she said it was her favorite restaurant.

"Oh…" Jiro's surprised voice was evident in the other line as she licked her lips, her brows stitching in thought of another restaurant they could go to. "Lunaire?"

She didn't mind eating French at the moment so she nodded outwardly before replying, "Sounds great."

"Shall I pick you up?"

"Sure. I'm at my parents' estate."

"Be there in ten."

She hung up her phone and got up from the soaked beach chair. Gathering the ends of the towel, she brushed it along her cascading hair and made her way to the showers and changing room. As she was showering, her mind immediately began planning how she and Haruka could meet up again with the mindset of them being friends.

It would most definitely be awkward at first…but if they could get over that discomfort it would be as if they were always friends. Giving some thought about it, without the sex and kisses that only pervaded a part of their relationship, they were overall very good friends. She could even call her, her best friend if she wanted to; she had relayed almost everything about her to the tomboy and likewise.

And then she wondered if she was way in over her head… If her mind was just giving her options of a viable future she knew would be close to impossible if it wasn't spent somehow with Haruka.

She sighed loudly.

What was definite was that Haruka had no feelings for her…which kind of made befriending her for real that much easier. She didn't know how she'd pull it off…just that she would.

Fifteen minutes later and into an attire that was a creamy sundress, she grabbed her purse and walked into the living area where Jiro sat waiting for her. He gave a small smile and held his hand out towards her, one that she took with a smile of her own. She inwardly noticed that his three piece suit…didn't suit him as well as the ones she's seen and taken off of the blonde, and her smile could only grow outwardly even more.

They walked outside to his yellow Lamborghini Murcielago and he opened the door gentlemanly for her. Hopping in to the driver's side, Michiru could already feel that this night…was going to be the most awkward night in the history of their so-called relationship.

They had met at a very early age, Jiro being the supposed love interest for her older sister at the time and although the violinist remembered him…she didn't at the same time. All she knew was that he and her sister were to marry to become the successors of the new generation of Kaioh-Miroku. Of course, that didn't happen because of the circumstances surrounding her sister's death and not too long ago had the idea been put in the air that the two of them could marry.

She wasn't interested in him…not in the least bit. If what she and Haruka had was a "business venture" relationship, hers and Jiro's was an estranged one. They had decided to test the waters a long time ago and had begun showing up in events together with a subtle kiss in the cheek at the end of every night. Only recently had she taken up the offer for marriage from her parents; she would marry if they would try to fix theirs.

"A lot on your mind?"

His voice brought her out of her reverie as she only looked towards him with a small smile. "A lot's always on my mind."

The red haired man gave an uneasy smile as his hands visibly tightened on the wheel. "Why'd you call me out tonight?"

It would be the first time that they'd go out and not for public show, and Michiru was inwardly smirking at how uncomfortable it must've been for him. "I figured I haven't tried hard enough with our relationship…so I'm starting now," she only stated and even gave a small shrug.

He nodded as if he understood, but didn't at the same time. They ceased all talk until they got to Lunaire, an otherwise normal looking restaurant that was abnormal because of its completely see through, glass roof. It was a pretty romantic restaurant, but it being just after half past four didn't give it the same romantic flare as it did in the nighttime when restaurant goers could see the stars floating amidst the clouds in the night sky. The hues the orange and red made against the setting sun was a bit romantic though, and that Michiru was more than willing to give to Jiro.

They were seated easily, given a secluded spot at the corner of the restaurant where they could see the rolling waves of Tokyo Bay coming in for the high tide. And the start of one of the many awkward silences pervaded their table as they both looked at their given menus attentively.

"So…" Jiro's voice shattered their growing silence forcing Michiru to look up to him. "What're you planning on getting?"

She almost chuckled at his question. The two of them were never ones for the brightest of conversations when they were alone, even though they were two very intelligent people. "I'm going to settle for the herb-crusted pork Florentine which would probably go best with the Romanee Conti wine." She smiled and closed her menu, her ears picking up the sound of an orchestra playing at some corner of the restaurant.

"Nh, that's a pretty good choice," the red haired man stated in agreement and nodded simultaneously. "I'll probably go with the chicken cordon bleu."

He closed his menu as well and placed it over hers. Just as he finished this action, their waiter came to get their orders and disappeared almost too quickly. Once again, silence permeated the table.

Michiru didn't really care for the awkwardness of the situation. In fact, one would think she was sadistically enjoying it…seeing the troubled face Jiro easily showed every now and then. It was moments like these that made her realize just how wonderful a company Haruka made. She smirked at the thought of her. Regardless of who she was with and what she was doing…everything always ended with Haruka. She immediately felt sorry for Jiro who she would always be pitting the blonde tomboy against…fully knowing that said tomboy would win the competition every single time.

There were never awkward dinners at Haruka's beach house…save for the ones that the blonde started.

Michiru smiled outwardly as she remembered all the times they prepared their dinners together. Looking up at Jiro whose troubled look hadn't dissipated and who was now fidgeting with his tie a bit, her smile turned into a smirk as she reached over for her napkin and folded it on her lap.

"Do you like to cook Jiro?"

The question was very abrupt and she could see his onyx eyes kind of widen as the silence was broken yet again. "Cook?" he finally asked with another question.

The violinist chuckled a little. "Yes…cook. You know, oil, spatula, seasoning, some kind of meat…the things they do to the things we order before they take it out to the table?" It was the kind of response Haruka would've given and she inwardly smirked at the fact that the other girl had rubbed off on her all the positives and negatives that was her personality.

Jiro chuckled at her explanation as well before nodding. "Yes, I know what cooking is, but no…of course I don't cook. I leave that to my maids. I barely know what my estate's kitchen looks like!"

She knew he hadn't meant to answer so arrogantly, but it definitely turned her off that he had nonetheless. "That's too bad," she replied with sparkling eyes. "I love to cook."

Sapphires met onyxes as she reached for a glass of water to her right and took a sip of it.

"I…" The older man was at a loss for words and she kind of pitied him, but at the same time didn't.

"You?"

Jiro cleared his throat and looked away. "I never knew you liked to cook…"

Michiru laughed a little, still eyeing him down tactlessly. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He met eyes with her again as her words came out. The violinist's smile still flittered, now turning into a small smirk. "But that's only because my parents…don't know a lot about me either."

She felt him audibly swallow as he once again looked away. "I don't mean to do it to pry—

"I know," she cut off and glanced at the waiter who was coming to their direction with their food. "But if we really are to get married, I want us to be in the same boat." She saw his Adam's apple bob again as their eyes met again as well. "I don't know what your impression is of me from the time we began this experiment to now Jiro, but I can safely say that I'm no pushover." Her words were clear, the same defiant tone the older man heard just a night ago coming back fully. "If you want this to work out talk to me, not my parents. Ask me the questions to answers you want to know…not my father or mother. Lastly, fully know that you're no higher than me in status than I am with you. We're equal in this relationship now, and when we marry we will be equally the same."

Their eyes locked effectively, the serious intonation in Michiru's words ringing clearly from the sparkling of her sapphire eyes. She didn't break off their eye contact when their waiter busied himself over the tension in the table by giving them their food and splashing some wine in both their glasses. And only a minute after he had already left did the smaller woman finally gave the barest hint of a tiny smile before breaking their eye contact and looking down at her food before picking up her utensils and eating without another word.

The rest of their dinner was spent in heavy silence one that Michiru didn't even try to break. With her mind filled with thoughts of the blonde and how this dinner could be infinitely more different than it currently was, she didn't see the continued troubled look on her fiancé's face nor notice that he barely ate a bite of his dinner. What she did notice was, after thirty minutes he had began the incessant routine of looking at his watch to which she kind of ignored at first, but only began to feel irritated of after a while.

"If you need to be somewhere, you may go," she said softly before putting some more of her dinner in her mouth.

Jiro gave a clearing of his throat before he looked at her uneasily. "You won't have a ride home…"

She only smiled. "I'll call Satoshi-san…as I always do. I'm never in dire need of chivalry Jiro…"

He looked at her momentarily before nodding. "Are…are you sure, you'll be alright? Eating dinner here, alone?"

Michiru's smile doubled at the guilt coming out of the older man's words. He was definitely not as confident as the world sought him out to be…at least not around her. She only locked eyes with his onyx ones as she wiped the sides of her mouth with her napkin. "I'll be fine."

His eyebrows stitched into a frown as they held another staring contest, this one broken easily by the ringing of his cell phone. He looked down at it and nodded at her in gratitude. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner. I'll leave my card for you to use—

"It's fine," the violinist reassured again. "Don't worry about such trifle things…"

Scratching his head restlessly, he nodded one last time and left the table without another word. She sighed at his anxiousness…how her words had affected him so much more than she thought it would. Lifting her wine glass to her lips, she sipped some of the Romanee Conti and glanced towards the exit where Jiro had, by now, disappeared out of and was surprised to meet with familiar emerald eyes.

She swallowed the wine down as sapphires and emeralds connected, one of shock and the other, scrutiny. Michiru turned away and placed her wine glass down, sensing the approaching figure of the woman she was most definitely not expecting.

"Chairman our seat isn't—

"Postpone the meeting for tomorrow. Seven AM sharp." There was no room for dispute in her voice.

The fat man who Michiru could only guess as a Board of Director member from Tenoh Corporation merely nodded his head in assent as she looked up again to the imposing figure of the tall blonde woman. Shizu Miike gave her a small, confused look as well before stating, "I'll tell the other board members. I…trust you won't have dinner with us then?"

The blonde woman shook her head. "I have more important matters to attend to." He nodded once again before leaving the two women alone. A brief silence danced over them before the question, "May I sit down?" washed over it.

Michiru swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes met with sparkling emeralds again. "Of course…" she answered and added a small nod.

The blonde woman pushed Jiro's plate aside with a stoic look before locking eyes with Michiru's again. "I hope I didn't impose on anything."

The violinist merely shook her head. "No…Tenoh-san."

Laughter rang from the older woman. "Michiru-chan…call me Yoshiko."


	9. Dinner at Lunaire

Chapter 9: Dinner at Lunaire

The waiter had quelled the bit of storm in the table for a little bit when he noticed the arrival of someone new, but just as important, in Michiru's table. The elder female Tenoh took the menu from his waiting hand and let her go back to eating in silence, looking down at the menu in the meantime.

Michiru couldn't help, but wonder where this was going to go and kind of crushed the fear that it wasn't going to go real well. If anything, she could stand her own against the tomboy's mother…if she were here to state her utter disgust on what her opinions were of her and her daughter's past relationship. But as she looked at the imposing figure of the wizened CEO and saw the same sparkling emerald eyes and crown of blonde hair, she couldn't help, but think that to be in the gracious side of the older woman was where she wanted to be in the most. Haruka had stated out loud that her mother and her were close, and if only for that fact did the violinist want to get to know the young CEO's mother as well.

Not sure on how to start off what she was thinking would be a pretty long night of conversations for the both of them, she stated, "I trust your company's meet and greet went finely last night without Haruka?"

Dark green eyes looked up at her from the menu, a smile flittering across Yoshiko's face. "That girl…when she's already thought of doing something, nothing can stop her."

Michiru gave an outward smile at such a thing only a mother could say.

"But yes…it was highly successful. It should be the catalyst of many joint partnerships in the future." The elder Tenoh thumbed through the menu once again before continuing, "And I trust your galleria last night was also successful?"

The violinist nodded. "A lot of paintings were sold so yes, it was a pretty good night overall…business-wise."

The two of them locked eyes, the staring of familiar emerald pools making Michiru miss Haruka's presence more than before.

When the waiter finally came back, Yoshiko had merely pointed at Michiru's dinner and said she wanted that, as well as passing Jiro's almost uneaten plate back. He gave a small nod and left them alone again.

Looking out into the pristine waters of Tokyo, Yoshiko with her arms propped before her gave a smile of serenity before stating, "I've always taken a liking to classical music."

The sudden turn of conversation and the way she wasn't staring in scrutiny back made the violinist look at her that much easier. Hearing the familiar orchestra in the background and figuring that was the catalyst of the almost random statement, she asked politely, "Is that where Haruka got her curiosity from?"

The older woman chuckled at her memories. "When she turned seven, I forced piano lessons on her." Michiru smiled at the way the blonde's mother's eyes sparkled as she revisited her past. "By that time she was already so into boys' clothes…I didn't know what to do to make her girlier. My husband proposed some musical training with what he thought was the girliest instrument that could sway Haruka to the gender she was born with: the flute."

Michiru for the life of her, couldn't stop the chuckle from coming out as she pictured an arrogant Haruka now, playing a flute…

"Yes…very uncharacteristic isn't it?" Yoshiko asked as she smiled at the other woman's relaxed features. "So we started with the flute…and of course Haruka-chan simply gaped at it…and then at us and thought outright that we were crazy. We hired the best instructor in all of Japan to teach her, but she had such a knack of hiding in the best places in the estate, that the instructor basically gave up waiting on her after his fourth visit which would still be considered Haruka-chan's first lesson.

"So he left…and she never picked up the flute unless she wanted to play with it like a sword…and after a while we thought, let her pick something she would be a little curious at…and then just smack her with it. Plan lesson after lesson that she'd grow tired and sick of the instrument just so that a once a week lesson with a flute sounded much better than a five days a week lesson with her decision." Yoshiko sighed as she shared a mirth of a smile with the violinist. "Well that goes to show that we can't underestimate our children.

"She picked the piano because I think in her eyes, she could play it looking like anything she wanted in the world and it would be okay, because it's an instrument that one can agree on that doesn't look as if it has a classified gender." Michiru merely nodded in agreement. "So…we crammed piano lesson after piano lesson in her mind and…about a month into it, we realized that we had fallen for our clever seven year old's trap."

The aqua haired woman smiled wider and asked, "She never complained about the lessons?"

Yoshiko sighed and shook her head. "Not once…And of course with that kind of schedule, she became rather good at the piano and before we knew it, we couldn't turn her back to the flute even if we forced it on her."

They shared a laugh at the table, the center of their conversation the first and foremost in both their minds. Silence encompassed them again, but this one surprisingly had an air of comfort in it.

Reaching for a glass of water their waiter had handed her earlier, the elder Tenoh gave an even look at the violinist before her before stating, "I'm not here to chastise you about anything Michiru-chan…so stop worrying about something like that happening."

Sapphire orbs widened a bit at the show of bluntness that could only be directly correlated to the Tenoh name and gave a small smile back. "Haruka has told you about us then?"

Yoshiko nodded and took a sip of her water. "Nh, she told me about your casual relationship."

Michiru looked away from the older woman and chose to use the time to sip some of her wine as well. Regardless of what she thought though, the elder Tenoh did come to her just to have a little dinner and to talk. She wanted to see if Michiru was as every bit worth it as Haruka had made her out to be. She'd seen her public persona before and of course she didn't want that, but her truer side…a side that her daughter must've already seen and became comfortable with.

"How do you feel about it? The ending to your relationship."

The violinist looked away from the serious look Yoshiko was giving her and instead picked up her glass of wine again. "I…felt it was an inevitable event."

The elder Tenoh nodded. "That it had to happen?"

"Yes. Sooner or later…We were hurting people that didn't deserve it…at least I was and Haruka had made it a point that when I said the relationship was over, it was over," Michiru explained quietly and took another sip from her wine glass.

"Do you regret it?"

The question kind of took the aqua haired woman aback for a moment. "Our relationship or that it had to end?"

Yoshiko only smiled. "Both?"

Feeling the familiar aches her body had begun sprouting since last night it took all of her willpower not to put her hand over her heart in a physical attempt to squash that painful feeling. Instead, her grip of the glass tightened and her frown settled itself over her face once again. "Yes, I do."

They locked eyes then, as Michiru's honest words rang out and the honesty of regret, pain, and sadness was obvious in the violinist's sapphire eyes—feelings that she didn't try to mask or quell because she was speaking to the blonde's mother…someone she desperately wanted to know that she was a good, if not wonderful woman, regardless of the circumstances.

Unbeknownst to anyone, but herself, Yoshiko had made it clear a long time ago that she would not butt in her daughter's businesses…that although she was somewhat a part of it, she would not be a catalyst for the major changes. And if her feelings served her right, what she saw now coming out of Michiru was that she loved her daughter as much as her daughter loved her…and the fact that they weren't together even after the fact, broke her heart.

As Michiru swished her wine glass, she focused her eyes on her unfinished plate and stated lowly, "At times I regret the fact that I agreed to a casual relationship with her. I regret that I was going ahead too blindly with whatever that came to mind and didn't see that she and I could've been very good friends and then maybe stem from that…It's because I'm too scared of what might happen to my side…it's always me. I'm selfish."

A bit of hollow laughter came out of her that made Yoshiko remember all too familiarly of her own daughter's anger and depression coming out only that morning in her office. And it hit her how such a perfect relationship that was obviously already beyond the realm of being friends with benefits, could end in such tragedy.

Michiru could feel her eyes beginning to sting and she hated that she probably looked so weak in Yoshiko's eyes, but she only looked down upon herself in an attempt to mask it. "But at the same time that I regret some of it, I can honestly say that I don't regret most of it at all," she continued and looked up at the elder Tenoh with a pained, but smiling expression. "Haruka…I looked forward to seeing her every single week. So much so that I didn't care whether or not I was hurting anyone because of it. Every single week I was tired and stressed and all of it just disappeared the moment I stepped in her beach house and she was inside it, already cooking or waiting for me so we can start cooking. I can call that place my home, in the last three months, more than I can call my condo or my estate my home just because she made me feel more welcome there than anywhere else I've been. She has that power over me…and I can safely say that I definitely love her more than I ever will feel an ounce of it for Jiro…"

Yoshiko swallowed hard at the painfully honest expression of the violinist before her and reached out with a motherly hand and stroked her cheeks. Michiru, although a little surprise at the show of endearment almost automatically leaned in to her touch as she stated a simple, "I see."

The waiter finally came with her food as well as an extra wine glass in which he splashed a good amount of Romanee Conti in as well. He bowed to them before leaving as Yoshiko took the wine glass and distributed some to Michiru's good naturedly.

"As for the ending of our relationship, I definitely regret it…" the aqua haired woman said with a drink of her wine. "But only because I won't have any reason to see her anymore. To her, our relationship might've been just…all the fun with no strings attached to it, but for me it became so much more a long time ago. And if she can get over it rather quickly, then I have no choice, but to go on as well."

Her words left Yoshiko baffled for a moment. The Haruka in her office this morning…definitely wasn't "over it." If anything, she was in mourning… But to say so out loud to the violinist would make her become the catalyst to the big change she didn't want to be and for this relationship to be as strong as she felt it could be, she wanted only Haruka and Michiru to fix it…all of it.

She sighed as she took a drink from her wine glass as well, liking the taste of it immediately. "So, what do you plan on doing now?"

Michiru gave a questioning look to the tall blonde's question. "I…feel like…Haruka and I should at least be friends after this ordeal… She means a lot more to me more than she's ever known and I really can't see myself in the future without her being at least a small part of it. We don't have to be running off somewhere in the weekend all the time…I just want us to at least be friends…"

Inside, Yoshiko was caught in between strangling the two kids, laughing at them, or completely joining them in their secret agony. They both loved each other with equal tenacity and yet, both feel as if their relationship was over and nothing in the world could bring it back. Maybe…the strategy to make them become friends…was a good idea… She could already feel the defiance from the violinist and she _definitely_ knew her daughter was the most stubborn woman in the face of the planet…so…

"Hmm, friends huh?" Michiru looked up at Yoshiko's questioning eyes, noticing her in deep thought from the way it sparkled. "How do you plan on doing that?"

The violinist gave a helpless look and shrugged unsurely. "I'm…not entirely sure…"

"You love Haruka…there's no doubt in your mind about this fact right?"

The question seemed like a trick, but the aqua haired woman's eyes only widened slightly before nodding in agreement. "Yes—

"And you'll be more than alright with being only friends with her while marrying a man you don't have similar feelings for?"

Michiru gave a shadow of a cheerless smile. "I'll probably get used to the idea that she'll always be paramount in my mind regardless of who I marry. The main thing would be she won't have to worry about me getting hurt when I see her with other people…I'm a good enough actor for the job."

"And so is she…"

The retort of the older woman sent an asking frown on the violinist's face. Before she could ask what she meant though, a looming figure stood beside their table forcing both Michiru and Yoshiko to look up to a perplexed young CEO. Sapphire eyes widened at her sudden presence, causing her heart to leap out of her chest uncontrollably; she could literally feel her heart skip a few beats.

"I…'ll go eat with the board members…"

But before Haruka could leave, Yoshiko had already encompassed her wrist with her fingers. "Stay…have dinner with me…us…"

Michiru could feel the irritation bounding off of the tomboy's figure as her emerald eyes refused to meet hers. She stood there for a moment, her frown getting heavier by the second before another tug from her mother finally forced her to sit down in front of the violinist, her attention anywhere except the other woman.

It was a realization that the smaller woman had difficulty swallowing: it was the first dinner both of them would have trouble battling with the silence. But she inwardly thanked whoever was working with the faiths today to have such a random event fly graciously on her lap. She had missed the blonde since last night and here she was, in the flesh sitting before her.

She wore a business casual tan blazer and slacks with a white dress shirt devoid of any tie, the two top buttons popped off to reveal her usual white shirt inside. Her hair seemed wilder than usual, reflecting the look in her eyes just as properly. Michiru wondered why her day hadn't been as great as she had previously thought.

"What would you like to eat?"

Haruka gave a little shrug as the violinist looked silently on at her annoyed demeanor. Why she was acting that way was a complete mystery to the smaller woman. She hadn't really thought what the blonde would be like if they were to meet again in other circumstances after the events of last night passed, but she definitely wasn't expecting such an…angry stance. In fact, she would've thought Haruka would have more of a condescending manner! She had just slept with another girl and acted as if Michiru was the one between the two of them that had gone home with someone else last night…like a jealous lover…

A frown settled itself in her beautiful features as she continued to look on at a still avoiding Haruka.

The waiter came over once again as he noticed yet another new person in Michiru's table. Haruka immediately waved the menu away and just gave a curt nod at whatever her mother was eating as her order.

"Same wine, sir?" the waiter asked respectfully.

Her mother gave the barest hint of a smile before Michiru stated as a matter of factly, "Haruka's a woman…"

Sapphires met emeralds finally, the blonde's lips turning upward into a tiny irritated smirk that disappeared all too soon. She looked away from askance orbs of blue again before looking up at the already apologizing waiter with the same livid frown in her sculpted features. "Do you have anything harder? Liquor?"

"Haruka-chan, didn't you drive here?"

A loud sigh escaped the young CEO's mouth as Michiru gave a small, amused smile herself.

"Fine," the blonde grunted. "Water. Just…water… But if you can spike it with gin without me or my mother's knowledge, I'd certainly appreciate it…"

The waiter gave an amused laugh before nodding and skittering away at Yoshiko's obvious look of disagreement.

The table had gone silent again, Haruka obviously busying herself with the activities going on in the other tables, not appearing as if she cared what went on in theirs.

"Did you finish the packet regarding our next partnership with Storm Inc?" The elder female Tenoh started, dispelling the heavy silence that had wafted itself on their table.

The blonde only nodded, still eyeing the other end of the restaurant. "I thought we were going to talk more about it here? Wasn't that the dinner plan?"

Her mother nodded as Michiru could only look on between the stifle mother-daughter conversation. "I rescheduled it to tomorrow because I happened to see Michiru-chan here eating alone. It was a nice opportunity to talk to her about her latest album."

Everyone in the table knew it was a huge lie, but no one fessed up to it.

"How is that going Michiru-chan? My sources say you're going to release another one soon?" Yoshiko continued on nonetheless in the same, mother-like manner as if there hadn't been any interruptions at all.

Michiru only gave a small smile coupled with the dissipating frown in her face. "I was actually thinking about redoing it…all of it." Two pairs of emerald eyes stared in confusion at her then forcing her to look away at their too strong, unspoken question. "I've listened to the entire thing recently and it's been more than a year since my last album came out and…things change…so I've come to the conclusion that I want to change the majority of it and put more of my recent compositions in."

This was certainly surprising news to the two blondes in front of her which made her smile all the more.

Looking at Haruka's scrutinizing face, she focused her attention to her and gave the same kind smile they've both gotten used to in the time span of their relationship. "And if you want to drink Haruka go ahead. Satoshi-san and I can give you a ride back to your beach house…condo…or wherever."

Confusion marred the blonde's face even more as her mother only gave a wide knowing smile beside her. Her food finally arrived as well as the water which the waiter fully insisted did not have gin inside.

"Is it possible to order a screwdriver here?" Michiru asked. As her peripherals caught Haruka shaking her head, she only smiled knowingly and stated, "Bring three. I'm sure all of us could use a little bit of hard liquor in our system."

The waiter nodded in assent and disappeared once more after placing the utensils Haruka needed beside her plate.

"I am going to check on the board of directors for a moment," Yoshiko suddenly stated, making her daughter scoot out of the way at her sudden and random decision. "I'll be back so save my spot Haruka-chan."

The young CEO gave her a suspicious look as Michiru only smiled widely at the blonde's mother's brashness. Haruka sat back down and without another word or look at the violinist, she began her dinner.

Michiru hadn't noticed that a couple hours had passed by until she looked towards the sparkling pristine waters of Tokyo Bay and then up at the star littered sky. Even if their relationship had ended, she thought the two of them in front of one another in a restaurant's dinner table, somewhat eating together, looked romantic and normal to a passing stranger's eye. She smiled sadly at the thought that it was furthest from the truth.

"Why the sudden decision to change your music?"

She looked back down to Haruka who looked as if she didn't say anything because she still seemed so engrossed in her meal, but nevertheless heard the question softly asked.

"I wasn't lying about how I answered earlier."

"Yeah, but that was the half-assed version," the blonde stated crassly, looking at her in between bites of her meal. "I want to hear the version you're thinking about."

Michiru smiled at the way the other woman just uttered her sentence—with an obviously challenging air. "Alright," she assented and gave a small nod. "Let's play 'I'll tell you if you tell me' then."

Haruka smirked and only nodded in agreement to the other's outspoken challenge.

"When I heard what was produced in my album recently, I noticed how mainstream it sounded. At first I wondered if my producers tweaked anything because all the compositions seemed so lifeless…like they were created for the sole reason of pleasing the majority of my fan base, but I realized that I was the problem. I'd been creating, as you'd like to call it, 'half-assed compositions'."

The blonde nodded and put some more food in her mouth. "What're you planning on putting in then?"

Michiru merely shook her head. "Did you go to work today?"

Haruka chuckled lowly, the smile not reaching her eyes as she stared outside in the waiting darkness. Slowly she nodded. "Yeah, I did go to work today."

"Why?"

"What're you planning on putting in your album?"

They hadn't gone outside the boundaries of their game which was fine with Michiru. Ask one question, answer the question, and ask another. It was comfortable…something both of them can do to dispel the awkwardness that would appear again if they were to just abruptly stop.

"Definitely some of my more recent works. Works that haven't gone to the recording process because they're more personal for me than the compositions I could string together given a time of day. Why'd you go to work today?"

"I felt like it. What kind of works are the more personal ones?"

Michiru outwardly sighed at the way Haruka was answering her questions in a one word fashion, although in reality it was more like four. Nevertheless she eyed the blonde who gave her the same, still challenging look back and stated, "Feelings regarding my personal life. Isn't Saturday your day off?"

The young CEO smirked. "Yeah, it is. What parts of your life do you consider personal that you've actually composed about?"

"My parents' situation for one. Then why did you go to work today if it was your day off?"

"I felt like it—

"You can't use the same answer twice Haruka…it's part of the rules."

The blonde laughed and drank some of her water down. "I wanted to stop my mind from thinking about other things so I delved into something I knew would temporarily shut it," Haruka stated easily, the laughter dissipating from her voice altogether. "What does that one sound like…your parents' situation?"

"You should know…I composed it the afternoon I came back from our first night together." They stared evenly at one another, the lumps in their throats coming back in full force. Haruka was the first to break their staring contest, looked back down at her food, and began picking at it with her fork.

The two of them felt the rough and painful beating of their hearts that served to make that lump bigger and both wished the other couldn't hear just how fast and loud they reverberated together.

Michiru took some more of her wine in her system before starting their challenge once more. "Did you properly shut the problems your mind was incessantly feeding you or will you work again tomorrow?"

Feeling sick to her stomach, the blonde shoved the half eaten plate aside and wiped the corners of her mouth roughly. "Probably'll work again tomorrow. What other personal compositions are there?"

"Most of them are byproducts of events from the past three months…so you'll probably have the most intimate knowledge about how and why the titles fit the compositions when I release the album and you or your mother buys it…Although if you want I can send you a personal copy with a signed autograph…seeing as you were my muse for most of it."

Haruka smirked. "Glad I could be of use…"

The dull pain in her heart flared momentarily at the other woman's use of words as she swallowed it down. "It was a joke…"

"I figured just as much," the blonde shrugged and put on a crass smile. "I was as well if you didn't get it."

Michiru could only give a pained smile at how difficult and excruciating it was to talk to Haruka this way. She tried swallowing the pain down with a bit of wine again, but it was no use. She was never one for alcohol to begin with, and second she wasn't one to lose control over herself by drinking…although the thought of dulling the pain to the point of numbness seemed as if it was the best option for her right then.

She didn't even realize their screwdrivers had arrived until she noticed Haruka take a swig at her drink in one fell swoop. She graced her cocktail glass with a small look before looking back down at the table. She sighed softly at the inward conflicts her body, heart, mind, and soul were delivering to one another shortly and just wanted to disappear from the face of this table…in front of a Haruka that was nothing and at the same time everything she remembered her being.

"Are we done with this game?"

She nodded at a question that had more than one meaning to her as Haruka got up from the table just in time for Yoshiko to come back as well.

"You're done already Haruka-chan?" she asked as she noticed the foul and obviously hurting dispositions the two "kids" were currently sporting.

The tomboy merely nodded. "I'm going home. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"I'll take you home—

"I'm fine!"

Angry emeralds stared deeply into sapphires that only defiantly stared back. "I said I would drive you if you drank and you did Haruka…so therefore I will take you home."

"Stop acting as if you care about my wellbeing!" Haruka yelled, causing some of the patrons to look at their direction. "The sex is over Michiru…We don't have to act like we know each other anymore…so stop acting as if you know me."

Haruka angrily strode out, leaving Michiru and Yoshiko standing at the foot of their table. Without another word or look to the blonde's mother, the violinist left as well, taking her cell phone out of her purse simultaneously. Only Yoshiko remained…with the most helpless look in her aging features. She sat back down at the empty table morosely, taking the wine glass to her lips and drinking some more of it in quiet and saddening contemplation.

O--O

She didn't know what she was doing here…just that she had to be. Ever since she left the restaurant her mind had been incessantly going a hundred miles a minute with rash words and statements that she felt her heart had finally shrunk in defeat. She had felt this way before, but had Haruka to cushion her once. Now she knew the blonde wouldn't be here beside her to help ease the pain a bit, but she hoped…really hoped that being in the presence of the only place she called her sanctuary could stop the pain emanating from her body all at once.

Satoshi looked at her worriedly from the rearview mirror and she completely hated the face he sported…a kind of mixed anguish and pity. Without looking at him, she uttered a word of thanks before going out of the car with her purse and violin case in tow and stared at the lifeless form of the beach house, the harsh winds sending her hair flying in all directions. Her face turned to the restless thrashing of the waters, the waves crashing to the shore roughly before she started taking small steps towards the door.

She reached for the familiar keychain in her purse, a keychain which consisted of only three keys to three doors: her condo, her parents' estate, and this beach house. She thumbed at the coolness of the surface of the key before inserting it into the lock and twisting it, hearing the familiar mechanics echo in her arrival.

Immediately she could almost see a smirking Haruka greeting her from the kitchen, the smell of what could only be their dinner wafting all around them as if an invitation to come in and rest from the world outside. Flickering the switch for the small chandelier in the dining room, the light came in quickly to chase the pervading darkness away.

She stood next to the dining room table for a second, taking in the familiar sights of what she had called her home in the past three months. She glanced at the sofa where they had shared innumerable nights just sitting on and talking, at the small baby grand piano in the corner where they had fooled around and tried some compositions that were never serious enough to merit her to ask for a duet, but real and loving enough that she would be more than willing to wait for the next time they could. And then at the kitchen, where the last things she washed consisting of the plates, utensils, and glasses they ate curry with still rested on the drying portion of the counter.

As her eyes began to brim with tears at the thought of never being able to come inside this sanctuary again, she bent down to her violin case and clicked it open. She pulled the chair that she had called hers in the allotted time she's spent there and took out a folder inside the case with unfinished compositions that only needed revisiting, the proper thought process, and environment to become finished.

She first settled on "Haven" a piece dedicated solely on her feelings for this beach house and began playing the notes she had already memorized by heart. The notes came out of her violin perfectly, her emotions making the piece more meaningful than any of the tracks she had heard that previous morning in regards to her new album. She closed her eyes and just simply felt with her senses.

She again saw Haruka's smiling face greeting her as she passed through the door, asking her how her week had been like, fully knowing that it had only gotten better now that the weekend was here. She could hear the rolling sound of the waves, always gentle and luring with the accompanying sounds of seabirds in the distance…smell the frying chicken breast that would be an adjunct to the fettuccini they'd be having that night for dinner.

And here, in the rising climax of her composition in which she only played what she felt in her heart and soul, she smiled and cried at the same time. She smiled at the fact that she had these memories…that she had an actual place to call home after all the hustle and bustle that was her work week. She smiled at the simple memory that Haruka was hers for the time being, not for an entire day, but at least for several hours where she didn't need to play the part of a sophisticated young woman who looked as if she had the most carefree lifestyle when in reality her entire world was falling apart.

She hadn't needed to act.

Feeling the warm tears encompass her cheeks, her heart grieved at the fact that she would never be able to go back here again…that she would never be able to see the side Haruka had shown her and not to anyone else…even the ones she had been intimate with before. As the music grew to a close, she gave a small smile of melancholy and let the note dwindle before she came to a complete stop. Smiling at a certain tear that tickled her cheek a little, she wrote the finishing touches on the "Haven" piece and pulled a few more blank music sheets from the folder before making her way upstairs to the bedroom, her violin and bow still grasped with one hand.

As she pushed the door open with her forearm, she smelled in the musky and familiar scent that she could only describe as Haruka and made towards the bed after switching on the lights. She loved this room, from its perfect sunrise view to the fact that she had shared it with Haruka countless times. Briefly she wondered if the blonde ever took any of the women she's slept with here before and completely crushed the thought as soon as it came. She would not taint her haven by simply going off and making her mind run amok. This was hers and Haruka's place…and regardless of the fact that the blonde had, had women here before didn't matter.

She briefly glanced at the high ceilings, the white curtains covering the two balcony doors to the side and the doorway to the bathroom that was halfway open. She knew Haruka would not be coming here tonight…her instincts told her so, so lastly she looked at the small closet to the side of the bedroom and walked to it as well after depositing the blank music sheets and her Stradivarius on the clean, made bed.

She flipped through the blonde's dress shirts with a smile, swiping at the drying tears that were making it hard for her to see properly. Deciding on a white cottony dress shirt, she pulled it out of its hanger and embraced it for a second, smelling the fabric with a small smile.

There were times when Haruka chose to wear cologne and although she didn't bathe in it like some men did, Michiru always thought that her natural smell made the best aphrodisiac. It served as the thing that drove her needy and made her calm all at the same time. Taking off her sundress, she folded it properly at the foot of the bed before settling in the comfortable dress shirt, feeling as if the tomboy herself was hugging her due to her smell that encompassed her entire being. Buttoning it up to the last two buttons, she gave her evening attire a once over before smiling to herself and going into the bathroom.

A hint of a blush covered her cheeks then as she remembered all the intimate moments they shared in there, from taking showers together to brushing their teeth at night. Looking to the right side of the sink, she saw two cups sitting there, one with a yellow and marine blue toothbrush and the other, a rinsing cup.

"_Ne, Michiru? What's your favorite color?" _

_The question took her aback at first before answering with only an asking glance, "Marine blue?" _

_Haruka laughed brashly. "Not just any blue, but _marine_ blue huh?" _

_She gave the tomboy a chastising look. "You asked and I answered and you still have the nerve to make fun?" _

_The blonde only laughed some more. "Yeah, and mine's…sparkly gold!" _

"_Sarcasm is your only friend Haruka…" _

"_Aww that kind of hurts…" _

She had wondered why Haruka asked the question, but didn't ask about it anymore because the blonde had pouted after that little playful banter and it had been too much for her to just sit there and take it. The next week however, it came back to mind when she entered the bathroom to freshen up and noticed the little addition of a manual marine blue colored toothbrush right beside the tomboy's yellow ones. The blonde made it a point to change them every month with the same brand and the same color and neither ever said anything about it, but it was one of the things that was the catalyst for making Michiru feel at home and welcome in her beach house.

She picked up the toothbrush and looked at her morose and depressed figure in the mirror. Her cheeks were red, eyes puffy and it took all she could to realize that if she were to be a stranger looking at her, she would feel pity as well. Shaking her head to dispel the thought, she reached for the toothpaste and brushed her teeth thoroughly, making sure to clean up after herself in the process.

When she got back to the bedroom, she pulled the sheets off their tidy positions and settled in, grabbing a pencil beside the lamp on the bedside table and for the blank music sheets and her violin resting at the foot of the bed as well.

The title for her next composition would be easy enough… 'Distant'. It would be in English lest it'd be called Haruka and ruin the secret behind it. Not that she minded calling it Haruka since it would be about the sandy haired woman, but if Haruka were to ever hear it…she would know it was for her unlike a stranger who would hear it and just hear…the best piece of music the violinist has ever composed in her entire life.

Out of anger, frustration, or maybe even honesty, Haruka had bluntly stated only a couple hours back that she didn't know her…but even there is where Michiru needed to draw the line.

If anyone in the world knew her, it was the violinist who knew her best. Maybe her mother came to a close second…but Michiru definitely held that number one spot. She was more aware of it as she tested out tune after tune, crossing out music note after music note to find the song that didn't exactly say who Haruka was to Michiru, but came strikingly similar.

Her mind recalled every memory they had spent together, fueled only by the surroundings in which they shared almost one hundred percent of their time together and transferred everything to her singing violin and into the already filling music sheets.

She felt full…content…just from the in between talks with herself that she knew someone this much—that she loved someone enough to know them this much, and continued on as if the realization wasn't the best thing to ever grace her mind when it was.

She didn't remember exactly what time she slept that night. She did remember going back downstairs to fetch more blank music sheets and coming back upstairs to lose herself in her work again. And as she worked, millions of memories flew to her mind making her laugh, making her heart wrench to the point where she cried, and making her wish that Haruka really was there with her that night.

She slept without really knowing it, her tears drying up by themselves as she covered herself with the comfortable goose down blanket. Haruka's familiar smell danced all around her making her heart twinge a little because of her missed presence and she slept with a small sad smile marred with a soft frown on her beautiful features, her violin to her left side and the music sheets strewn all over the empty portion of the huge bed.

O--O

She woke up just as dawn broke…because it was Sunday morning and it was the norm for her to be up before a Haruka that wasn't present in the beach house. She smiled ruefully at this unbroken habit and slipped out of the warm comforts of the bed. She slowly undressed herself and yearned at the lingering smell of Haruka's scent on the dress shirt she wore for the night before hanging it back in the closet. She was awake, but felt tired.

Reaching for her cell phone that read half past five, she dialed her manager's number as she went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She expected it to go to a voicemail and wasn't at all surprised when it did.

"Shizuka-san, good morning," she greeted stoically. "I want to make…a lot of changes regarding my new album. Meet me at the studio when you can."

She turned her cell phone off and completely undressed herself before stepping into the already fogging shower stall.

A half an hour later, she came out of the bathroom wearing the same sundress she adorned yesterday. She figured she had to go home first to change as she gathered the music sheets on the bed and rearranged them to the order they had to be played in. She folded it all under her arm and grabbed her Stradivarius and bow before going back downstairs and depositing it all back in her violin case. Going back upstairs, she made the bed exactly how she saw it before sleeping on it and looked at the room she loved, the hues of the rising sun complementing well with the creamy color of the walls.

She stood there for a moment, looking at everything around her. She had cleaned everything up properly. If Haruka were to come here, she wouldn't ever have guessed that she had spent the night.

Michiru embraced herself with her arms and looked on with a melancholic smile. They had…the most perfect relationship. It was perfect because it was kept a secret just as she wanted since day one. It was as if she was never here. It was as if she had never shared a moment in here with Haruka…not a single laughter, not a single meal…not a single moment. The only indication that she had been here was the toothbrush…and in a matter of weeks, maybe less…Haruka would throw it away and all traces of their relationship would become the past. As if it never happened.

They had the most perfect relationship…

Swallowing quietly to herself, Michiru turned around and closed the door to the bedroom behind her. Going down the steps, she embraced herself tighter, feeling none too colder, but feeling the pricks of goose bumps going up her arms nonetheless. She felt her insides knot into complicated twists, but she merely wiped the expecting tears away with one dab of her fingers. Biting her bottom lip, she looked at her two belongings: her purse and violin case and swallowed the lump in her throat again as she dug through her purse and into the keychain.

She looked at the nondescript key of the beach house and felt more tears cascade out of her eyes.

"_What's this?" _

"_An extra key," Haruka replied easily and with a shrug. "I always lock the doors and I might be in the bathroom the next time you come in. I wouldn't want you to wait outside for me so…" _

_She smiled widely and gave a peck to the blonde's cheeks. "Ara, I'm so flattered…"_

Michiru closed her fingers tightly on the cold key as she cried in muted silence. Walking to a coffee table situated beside the sofa, she deposited it there, making a small tinkle of a noise. Turning away, she hurriedly got her purse and her violin case and made her way outside, making sure to lock the front doors as she did so.

Satoshi waited outside for her, standing just a few feet from the door and met her with a bow and a sad smile that she couldn't reciprocate back. It broke his heart to see such a proud and strong woman finally cry, but he knew it would be inevitable. Slowly, he gave her a reassuring smile and walked over to her to give her a warm hug. She merely rested her forehead in his small shoulders, her frame shaking uncontrollably and her knuckles turning white from the grip she had upon carrying her violin case.


	10. Inevitable Meeting

Chapter 10: Inevitable Meeting

One month had passed by in relative calm…and Yoshiko was doing her best not to do something that would "accidentally" make her daughter and ex-lover somehow meet. They hadn't seen one another since that night in Lunaire and since then, she and Haruka haven't spoken about Michiru either. She had tried, but the blonde had evaded the topic like a plague, always with a grim look and a frown that would last the entire day…so the elder Tenoh decided not to press the matter anymore.

What her stubborn daughter didn't know though was that, she had kept in relative and close contact with Michiru…a piece of information she wouldn't know until the time presented itself. Nevertheless, it had only been recently that Haruka had finally taken a break from her work schedule of Monday to Sunday from eight in the morning to God knows what time of night.

The first week after the incident at Lunaire had probably been the worst. It was obvious that her daughter had been mourning in isolation, the bags under her eyes and the way they were so obviously bloodshot only two of the many ways Yoshiko could see that that the blonde hated the way everything ended for her and Michiru.

Whoever said that, "Time healed all wounds" had a point though. Only recently had she finally began to see her daughter smile again—not exactly the way she had been before, but getting there. But when the tomboy didn't think she was looking and she was, Yoshiko could see her stare into the distance in board meetings with the most melancholic look in her face. She could clearly see the hidden pain there, the anguish and desperation that tormented her daughter inside, but wouldn't show in the face of others. And just as easily as it had come, it would pass with a momentary, but tight shutting of the eyes or a hard swallow. Emeralds would meet the same pools of asking emeralds and Haruka would simply smile and look away again, towards the topic concerning their board meeting this time.

She was trying to get over it…and Yoshiko didn't want her to. Because both of them, although too stubborn to see it, were still completely in love with one another regardless of the fact that they hadn't seen each other at all within the last month. She just hoped something…_something _would finally happen to wake both of them up from their continued reverie. She realized _she_ could be that something, but frowned at the thought of being the one to bring them back together.

Maybe it was the only way left…

As she headed up the elevator alone, she placed a finger over her temple and pressed it lightly. What could she do…?

"Chairman," Yuki greeted and she answered with a stoic smile when the elevator finally reached its destination in her office's lobby. "A letter came for either you or your daughter."

She took the nondescript letter from her secretary's hand and looked at the last name Tenoh in the middle of the envelope and no return address. As soon as curiosity got the best of her, she cut it open with a letter opener and pulled what was inside: two tickets to a show and tell regarding Michiru's new album before its release the following week.

She frowned momentarily in confusion. The aqua haired woman hadn't said anything about this, but maybe opted to surprise her?

"Anything important?" her daughter asked suddenly from behind making her shove the tickets back in the envelope where they came from.

She turned around to Haruka's asking glance as she looked at the envelope in her hands. "I'm not sure," she answered and gave a smile to a suspicious look that her daughter now sported. "I'll have to check up on it."

She headed to her office, the room adjacent to her daughter's, and closed the door behind her, leaving the blonde to look after her with the same curious glance. Inside the relative safety of her office, she reached into her pocket for her phone and dialed Michiru's personal number immediately.

"Hello?"

"Michiru-chan, how're you?" she greeted with a smile in her face and she could already feel the smile flitter on the other woman's face in the other line.

"Yoshiko-san…this is unexpected. I'm doing fine, how're you?" the violinist greeted back.

"I'm fine, but…something arrived over the mail…and I was wondering if you were trying to surprise me with it or if you didn't know about it at all…"

Silence encompassed the line before Michiru answered, "What…is it?"

"Tickets…to your show and tell tomorrow."

The sudden, "Oh!" the elder Tenoh was expecting never came. Instead, the smaller woman gave an unsure reply. "Tickets? I don't remember sending any…"

Yoshiko was baffled now…Had the faiths finally gotten tired of their dancing around and materialized tickets for Michiru's show out of nowhere?? She knew it was ludicrous so she began ticking off the options that were…more realistic.

"Oh!" There it was, the little sound she was waiting for. "I think…Shizuka-san might've sent it. Let me ask her." She nodded and was put on hold momentarily. A couple minutes later, the violinist came back into the line and stated, "Yes, she made it a point to send tickets to all of the charity donors from my last concert out of courtesy. Haruka attended it…so she sent her tickets as well."

Okay, that made so much more sense than any thought that had began pervading the older woman's mind. Divine intervention seemed a little farfetched… "I will give it to her then…"

Silence washed over the line, Yoshiko clearly hearing the small noises the other woman made in the background. "Do…do you think she'll come?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure…but if anything I will. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again Michiru-chan."

The violinist gave a tiny chuckle in the other line before stating, "Nh, thank you. I'll see you then."

As the phone turned off, she swiftly took one ticket out of the envelope and placed it on her desk before going out of the room. Yuki simply kept on with her work as she gave one knock to Haruka's door and went in, seeing her daughter in the middle of a telephone call as she entered.

"Nh I'm glad everything's going well," the tomboy stated as she and her mother met eyes. "Be sure to keep me informed on everything going on there. I'll come by some time today to check the entire thing myself…Yeah, see you then."

She hung up the phone and gave her mother a quizzical look before the phone rang out again in which she sent to speakers.

"What is it?"

"A phone call for you Chairman," Yuki stated in the background as her mother kept standing in front of her desk.

"Put them through."

A moment later and another woman's voice filtered through the speaker phone. "Tenoh-san?"

It sounded familiar and unfamiliar all at the same time. Haruka frowned. "Yeah, who is this?"

"This is Takeyo Shizuka…Michiru-san's manager?"

The tomboy's frown deepened as she looked at the passing look her mother gave her. "What's this about?"

"Did you get the tickets I sent for Michiru-san's show and tell event?"

Yoshiko flashed the familiar envelope in the air as the blonde audibly swallowed her nervous and excited feelings down. "Yeah, I got it. What's it about?"

"Well I thought that since you seemed to have enjoyed her last concert that you would've appreciated saved tickets for this event. It's on a first come first serve basis and you as well as the other charity donors from last time were given tickets to attend. You're more than welcome to come, but since it's very short notice, we would understand why you wouldn't be able to also."

"I see…"

The troubled look didn't dissipate from Haruka's striking features as her mother simply dropped the envelope with her ticket at the edge of her desk when the phone finally hung up. "I took one, by the way. There were two in there and if you'd like to come I'll be more than willing to be your 'date'."

She left her daughter with the same perplexed look she came in to and closed the door behind her, noting the blonde glance at the envelope in confusion before looking away from it and to the paper works strewn in front of her.

O--O--O--O--O

It was a warm night with many stars scattered across the sky…the perfect kind of night to be standing in her balcony hundreds of feet from the still busy streets below. The wind was a little stronger up here which only served to make her feel better, the warmth that had permeated her being the entire day releasing its bonds the more she stayed in her current leaning position. Her blonde hair danced around messily before her, but she paid it no mind. Instead her attention went back to the envelope gripped tightly in her hand, the soft skeptical frown still etched on her features.

It's been a month since she last saw Michiru, and if she hadn't had her job to fall back into, she knew she would've gone insane by now. She worked long hours, came to the office the earliest, left the office the latest, and had successfully convinced her mother to give her a lot of the on-the-field projects. When she was forced behind her desk to make sure the paperwork was thoroughly complete, it was hard for her to keep her mind from going elsewhere at first, but over time she had also successfully gotten it to shut up.

But this didn't mean that she hadn't thought of the violinist.

To her dismay…or maybe relief…the smaller woman still pervaded her mind with ease. It was hard going out of her company and not see the aqua haired woman…the release of her new album imminent and all of Japan's aristocrats and overall fans buzzing about it to no end. There were billboards posted up, posters lining CD stores, and if she watched television at all, she knew there would be some sort of commercial as well. Michiru had successfully filled the entirety of Japan with her presence…and _that_ was the main reason why she had made her penthouse in Tenoh Corporation her current permanent place of residence.

Of course she went out sometimes too. She could even be honest with herself and say that she went out just to see the pictures and ads that had Michiru's face etched in them…

Distant…

She named her new album _Distant_.

Ever since she found out the name of her album she had often wondered if it was named after her…and then why it would be…and then how ridiculous the notion in its entirety was.

Michiru wouldn't make an album for her…or about her. It wouldn't have made any sense to make such an important part of one's life about a friend with benefits… And then if the album really was about her…she couldn't help, but think that the smaller woman did it out of mockery…

She wondered how the piece _Distant_ sounded like. She figured it would be a happy little tune, devoid of feelings and only rampant, controlled chaotic joy. That was their relationship wasn't it? Controlled chaotic joy?

She bit her bottom lip and frowned. Then for the nth time that day, she took out the ticket from inside the envelope and looked at it. The slim piece of paper was thick…the material for it obviously not one that was recycled. The whole of it was a marine blue and the words: _Kaioh Michiru presents Distant Show and Tell Event. Proscenium Stage Theatre at the Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space. July 27th. 7 o'clock in the evening _in bold golden writing_._

It was obviously not meant to be a concert, Proscenium Stage Theatre only being able to sit a little more than eight hundred people per given time. Of course she had heard about the Show and Tell for the smaller woman's album when word of it first went out…the whole town wouldn't shut up and even someone as socially dense as Haruka was able to hear the excitement and disappointment that flittered on how one had to get a hold of the tickets that had sold itself out within fifteen minutes…

It was a big deal for several reasons. First and foremost, it was a show and tell in which Michiru herself would be talking about how she came up with the piece she would be playing and then playing it. Second, it was intimate. If someone from the audience had a question, she would have to answer it, maybe not with the truth…but she had to reply somehow. Third, about a half of the people that would be present would most likely be Tokyo's if not Japan's more prominent population. Lastly, they were to be the first in the entire world to hear what _Distant_ would be all about…if it lived through the hype that had quickly encompassed modern day pop culture.

Haruka gave an involuntary shudder of discomfort and irritation.

And if it really was about her…

The tomboy sighed and shuddered again, this time from the coming cold. With a frown still in her striking features, she turned around and went back in her penthouse in the Royal. Unfortunately, she already knew what she was going to do… and not going would be more of a crime than staying here and wallowing in her self pity. So she figured, she only had one problem left…and that was she didn't know what to wear for the event.

Placing the envelope with the ticket back inside it on her bed stand, she sat on the side of her bed and dialed her mother's number.

"Good evening aka-chan," Yoshiko greeted in the other line which only served to make her smile.

"Kaa-san…are you going to work tomorrow?" the tomboy asked and busied herself with pulling her tie off with her other, unoccupied hand.

"There are some papers awaiting my attention, but I can put them off if needed. Why?"

"I…need to find something to wear…for the concert." The silence in the other end could only make the blonde sigh, fully knowing that her mother probably had the biggest smile in her face. "You still there?" she muttered and finally a chuckle erupted from her mother's end.

"Pick me up at ten. We'll go to Ginza and see what they can do to make you look too strikingly attractive for your own good."

Haruka laughed at Yoshiko's words and nodded. "Alright."

"What made you change your mind?"

"What do you mean? It's not like I looked at the tickets and said I didn't want to go in the first place…"

"Well…I thought you'd be more stubborn about it…get me to egg you into going."

The tomboy laughed boisterously. "Well you know…I heard the tickets were really hard to come by first of and when we got them so easily, I thought just letting it pass by seemed like a waste—

"Alright, now give me the real reason…"

Haruka laughed some more, hearing her mother join her in the other line. "I want to see what the album's about," she said seriously as their laughter died down.

"If it's about you—

"I'm not that much of an egotist—

"Do you want it to be about you?"

Silence overcame the blonde for a second before giving a little shrug. "I can't help, but think that if it is going to be about me that it'll be something I won't like. I can picture it as this happy little jittery tune…kind of saying it was all fun and games."

Yoshiko became silent as well. "I guess…we'll see tomorrow, ne?"

Haruka nodded. "Guess so. I'll pick you up…bright and early. Let's have breakfast, go shopping, and then go to the concert. Should be a fun day tomorrow…"

Her mother heard a bit of possible wry sarcasm or just nervousness coming from her daughter's words before stating, "Good night, aka-chan."

The tomboy hung up her phone and laid tiredly in her bed, the lower half of her body hanging at the edge of it. She stared at her ceiling and squashed the feeling of misery in her body as she only sighed.

She would see her again tomorrow. She wondered briefly if Michiru was at all excited to see her as well.

O--O--O--O--O

The alterationist at The Suits Company felt another wave of discomfort hit her as two pairs of similar emerald eyes gazed back at her from the full body length three piece mirror. She couldn't help, but blush at the piercingly hot look the tomboy was giving her…and of course she knew she was a woman. One couldn't be a proper alterationist if one couldn't distinguish between a female and a male's body…

The mother and daughter came in the store roughly two hours ago with the clear intention of finding one perfect suit for whatever gathering they were planning on attending tonight. It wasn't meant to be hard…but everything, and she meant _everything_ looked good on the tall blonde woman. _Everything…_ So they had tried everything…or mostly everything and still, her _mother_ wasn't satisfied…

"Kaa-san…" Haruka suddenly called out while stretching her arms for the alterationist to check if the length was proper. Yoshiko gave her an even look from the comfortable sofa she sat on, teacup poised on both hands. "This is the last time I go shopping with you…"

The elder female Tenoh laughed and settled her tea down. "Well I _know_ you'll never plan on getting a wedding dress for your wedding Haruka-chan," she stated and saw the look of utter disgust as well as confusion cross over her daughter's face. "But every bride and married woman will tell you… When you see the perfect one…you will know it…and I can safely say that whatever it is you have now…isn't it…"

The alterationist bit down a sigh as the young CEO took the grey blazer off and handed it the woman, popping buttons off of her dress shirt as she began walking to the changing room yet again.

"I don't know…to me they all look alike…" Haruka replied and shut the door behind her. She took off the blue dress shirt and deposited it to the side where piles upon piles of clothes were already making a neat little hill. She bit down a sigh. "Can't we just settle for the normal tux?"

She heard her mother reply a small no as she took off her grey trousers. Wearing nothing, but her white undershirt and a pair of boxers she adorned that morning, she came back out of the dressing room to find the young alterationist's blushing face. She really sighed out loud this time.

"Alright…what's next?"

All three of them were behind the store's main lay out, in a smaller and secluded room that reminded the blonde of the walk in closet in her penthouse in the Courier. All around her were mirrors, hanging suits, folded dress shirts, pressed trousers, and different colored blazers, hung and placed meticulously all over.

Her mother stood at the end of it with another folded dress shirt. "Try this one first with this…"

She came over to the tomboy with a French cuffed dress shirt, white satin stripes gracing all around it and flat front, black trousers. With the alterationist's eyes still blushingly looking at her, Haruka began putting on the two items her mother gave her while simultaneously walking to the main mirror.

"Aki-san, please let me see how it would look like minus the one and a half inches of excess fabric at the base of the trousers."

When her mother wanted to be specific…she definitely wanted to be specific… Haruka straightened out her collar as the alterationist pulled some pins from a side table and did exactly as Yoshiko instructed, smirking inwardly at the blush gracing the woman's small face that wouldn't go away.

It didn't help that Haruka was attractive and she knew it. It also didn't help that said tomboy purposefully went out of the dressing room looking as if she was comfortable with only what she would wear at night with the only intent on riling the woman—she had to make this exciting for herself somehow… She kind of felt sorry for this Aki-san though…forced in between the daughter who couldn't help, but play and the mother who was hell bent on getting the perfect suit.

She almost laughed at the way she blushed again when their eyes met.

"Tie or bow tie, aka-chan?"

"I'll settle for a bow tie," Haruka answered and looked back down at the alterationist who was pulling her collar up to accommodate the tie. "Mind putting it on for me Aki-san?"

The smaller woman immediately shook her head. "O-of course not, Tenoh-san."

Her stuttering made the young CEO cackle inwardly in laughter.

Yoshiko came up from beside the tomboy and sighed loudly, earning a questioning look from the alterationist and one of complete mischief from her own daughter. "Behave Haruka-chan…"

"Hey, if you're going to enjoy yourself, I should too…"

Yes, their poor alterationist…

But it seemed like they were finally making a breakthrough.

"I really like that dress shirt on you," Yoshiko stated and pressed her collars down as Aki got done with the bow tie.

"Nh, it's comfortable…"

"Waistcoat?"

Haruka nodded, not liking the all white and small amount of black from the bow tie encompassing her upper body. Her mother came back with a silky back, completely black waistcoat with brazen white buttons in the middle. She put it on and finally started liking what she was seeing.

"Hmm…blazer?"

"Black?"

"Yeah. Completely black."

Her mother came back with three blazers, each looking somewhat alike, but having little differences regardless. The tomboy chose a three buttoned, single breasted, black blazer and shrugged it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, her peripherals finally caught the contented look on her mother's before smiling herself.

"Do we have a winner?"

Their alterationist looked very hopeful.

"Pants are a little long and so is the wrist area," Haruka stated as she looked at herself in scrutiny. "But yeah…I think we have a winner."

"We'll come back for it before five Aki-san," Yoshiko instructed the small woman evenly. "Please have it ready by then."

She only gave a heavy bow. "Of course Tenoh-san."

O--O

How could she be ready and not at the same time? Haruka sighed, buttoning her blazer and unbuttoning it simultaneously. She was nervous… She hated the fact that she was nervous. Grunting loudly, she stared at herself in the mirror of her room in her mother's estate and looked at the obvious discomfort her face was sporting. She was beginning to feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, but the consolation prize she got was that the entire suit indeed looked nice in her figure. Toying with the bow tie again, she sighed outwardly and turned around to an amused Tenoh Yoshiko.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that," the young CEO muttered and brushed her hair back with a frown in her face.

"Nervous Haruka-chan?" her mother had the gall to ask.

The tomboy only gave an unimpressed look. "We leaving yet?"

Yoshiko nodded and twirled around. "How do I look?"

Haruka smirked and nodded as well. "Good. You look good Kaa-san."

She wore a black sophisticatedly fitted sleeveless gown, a faux fur scarf over her shoulders and arms. "Let's get going then. I want to get good seats."

They still had a good hour before the show began as they descended the steps towards Haruka's waiting black Ferrari F50. Getting seated in comfortably, Haruka turned the car on and drove out of the Tenoh Estate, the butterflies in her stomach becoming more and more of a nuisance she couldn't shut up. She hadn't even noticed her mother looking up at her until her voice broke the surprisingly heavy air.

"Excited?"

Her unsure face heightened. "She doesn't have to know we were there right? Get in get out kind of thing?"

Yoshiko chuckled. "There's no event afterwards so I guess you may do a whole, 'get in get out kind of thing'," her mother mocked. "But I for one am planning on asking her for dinner."

The tomboy's head whipped at her in surprise. "Why?"

The question came out much more forcibly than the blonde wanted, but her mother only gave an even smile back. "Why not? The last time I had dinner with her was about a month ago and I, for one, enjoyed it."

Looking back at the road in front of her, Haruka's frown deepened. "Kaa-san…"

"You don't have to stay Haruka-chan…I mean if you don't want to you don't have to—

"Who'll take you home?"

"A chauffeur's a phone call away…and you know it. Listen, I know you're not ready to talk to her…face her even! So you don't have to."

It sounded like a challenge to the blonde's ears and when she took her eyes off the road for a second to look at her mother's smirking features, she knew that, yes, it was indeed a challenge.

"This isn't a matter of me being ready or not—

"What is it then?"

"She probably doesn't want to see me—

"Or maybe she does. Maybe, just maybe Haruka-chan she misses you. Not in the same way that you miss her, but possibly as a friend…someone she can talk to."

The tomboy's swallowed at the possibility of her mother's words.

"Tell me, when you two were still together…was it the sex that made you fall for her?"

She gave an incredulous look. "Of course not!" Haruka exclaimed loudly. "Not that it wasn't good, but her overall company was refreshing. She didn't care that I was brash and impolite…she actually preferred it that way…"

"What makes you think she doesn't miss that then?"

It was a question she wasn't willing to answer…because she didn't want to give herself some kind of false hope. Shaking her head to dispel that maybe, just maybe Michiru wanted to see her as badly as she currently felt, she looked straight ahead of her and muttered, "I'd prefer thinking that she doesn't…It would make more sense that she doesn't."

And the tone in her voice was what made Yoshiko stop their conversation. She didn't want to spoil the night for any of them and she definitely did _not_ want Michiru to see her daughter in an awful disposition so she just merely shrugged and patted the hand that was gripping the stick shift of the car.

"If you want to go home directly after, go right ahead with it."

Ten more minutes of silence and they finally reached the parking lot of the Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space. There were already a number of people lining up in front of the Proscenium Stage Theatre and after one of the more knowledgeable people spotted them, they were allowed to pass through the line and enter the warm building.

"Ahh, Tenoh-san! Tenoh-san! I'm so glad you both could make it," Shizuka greeted from beyond the door and bowed deeply at the mother and daughter who bowed back in return. "Let me show you to your seats which I can guarantee are the best in the house."

Yoshiko merely smiled and both of them followed the bubbly manager. The theatre was a medium sized hall, the second largest in the entire building following the main hall. The plush velvety red seats were cushioned and comfortable with three aisles of seats that stretched from the front of the stage to the back and further along was another story for more seats. The seats escalated in height the further back it got, earning everyone seated anywhere, an unobstructed view of the stage. The stage itself was relatively big, Haruka stretching her neck along to try to look at the backstage in vain.

"We'll be opening the venue soon, but this middle row will be for the special guests tonight of course," Michiru's manager stated matter of factly as the blonde gave an inward snicker.

_Just say you're saving the best spots for the rich people…_

As they moved to the middle of the fifth row, the tomboy's emerald eyes widened to find a familiar face there.

"Tenoh-san…good evening."

She had to remind herself to be nicer this time around…There was no more point to the little competitive air she began a month back. "Sugiura-san, good evening to you too," she greeted with a smile and stuck her hand out again.

His eyebrow rose skeptically at the action that seemed to mirror the one the blonde sported when they first met. Nevertheless, he stuck his hand out too and readied for another rough handshake. To his surprise though, it was brief…strong and firm, but brief. He smiled outwardly.

Haruka turned to her nonchalantly expressed mother and gave the introductions. "Kaa-san, this is Sugiura Jiro. Sugiura-san, my mother."

He gave a bow, one that Yoshiko returned with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you Tenoh-san. I've heard a lot of praises in regards to your practice."

The elder female Tenoh's mask came, one that Haruka smirked at. That sonorous and fearsome pride broke out through her entire demeanor and the tomboy _knew_ that Jiro felt it. "It's nice to meet you too Sugiura-kun," she stated with an even tone. "Would you mind if my daughter and I sat next to you for this event?"

It sounded like a question…and an order at the same time…and all the red haired man could do was just nod and stutter out, "N-not at all, Tenoh-san. I…I would be honored."

So, all three of them sat, Jiro to the left of the blonde, and her mother at her right. All around them the theatre began to brim with life, people of lesser or equal importance being seated by the ushers. The three of them remained silent though, an action no one disagreed on. Unfortunately, the fact that they weren't really doing anything was what made Haruka retreat back into her mind…and sooner than she wanted, those butterflies inside her stomach began fluttering back to life again.

She wondered what Michiru was wearing and grinned at the memory of her wanting to take off whatever it was during her attendance of the charity event. But now… Her smile died down a bit to a soft one. Now she just…kind of wants to see her. It'd be enough to just see her from afar…gaze, like a secret admirer. She smiled sheepishly at the thought of being the smaller woman's secret admirer and kind of felt as if she got demoted…it was a long way down from being friends with benefits with the violinist to simply a secret admirer.

"So how's work going Tenoh-san?"

She turned to Jiro who had suddenly broken the silence and smirked. "It's fine. A lot of projects are coming up and with Kaa-san there, there's not a lot to worry about regardless of the added workload."

Jiro nodded as he listened good naturedly. "I'm also beginning to help my father with important tasks in Kaioh-Miroku. It's nice…working with family members."

Haruka nodded in agreement. Just as long as they didn't start talking about Michiru who was the only reason they're somehow connected, she was fine.

The seats around them began filling up and the lights also began dimming. Swallowing some of her nervousness down, Haruka sat straight up and focused her attention on the still empty stage. Some random person came to the center with a stool, a microphone stand, and a microphone and left as soon as he came. The butterflies in her stomach were making her nauseated and she bit her lip down in anticipation of seeing the girl that had haunted her dreams while asleep and pervaded her mind when she woke. Her legs began to jitter up and down in a continued, anxious fashion as well and finally…_finally…_

Her breath caught when she saw her, entering the stage with her Stradivarius in hand. The crowd all around her clapped in excitement, but all she could do was sit there.

Haruka had never forgotten that Michiru looked beautiful…but before her was a reminder of this obvious fact. The smaller woman wore a pleasingly easy smile, her face devoid of worry or anxiousness even being in front of a large clapping crowd. She wore a strapless fitted white dress that flared as it descended down to the floor, her hair cascading to her shoulders as well. The tomboy's heart skipped a beat, before warmth at finally seeing the violinist in the flesh again pervaded her entire being.

At that exact moment, she didn't care that Michiru didn't love her back. She was just too happy at finally seeing her again. She felt a squeeze in her right arm as she looked at her mother's knowing smile. She fought a blush and smiled back sheepishly.

"Liking what you're seeing?" Yoshiko whispered in her ear causing her to chuckle.

"She's beautiful…"

The claps finally died down as Michiru stood in the middle of the stage, her smile still radiating brightly from her face. "Good evening and thank you for joining me here tonight." The claps resounded again making her smile wider. As it died down, she looked at the overall expanse of the theatre and continued, "I don't know if I've said this before…but _Distant_ is by far, my most favorite album. It's realer to me than the albums I've released prior to it and every composition is a portion of my life that I felt has been very significant to me."

Picking up her violin and securing it at the nook of her neck, she stated, "The first track of the album is called _Self-assured_ and it's named that, for the exact reason why everyone here's thinking why I called it that…"

Polite laughter erupted from the crowd and dissipated as quickly as it came as her bow rose through the air. Then the entire theatre was encompassed with bright, brilliant, and vivacious music and everyone could just sit back and be in awe.

Why was it called _Self-assured_? Because it had to be the hardest and fastest composition anyone in that theatre had ever seen or heard…and Michiru was playing it like the prodigy everyone knew her to be…eyes closed and all.

Haruka was nothing short of amazed at what the violinist was doing…not that she didn't know she was capable of it, but the fact that she was more than able to tell everyone with her music that she was a confident woman and to just acknowledge that fact.

But it was quick and powerful and showed who she was and why she was important among the other talents. It divided her from all the other "amateurs" where only she stood on the highest pedestal. No title was needed to be given…Kaioh Michiru was just fine.

She ended the piece with a sharp, quick note and opened her sapphire eyes with the same confident look her entire composition screamed. Then there was nothing, but loud and raucous ovation from the 841 people present. She only smiled softly, as if it was everyday that she could compose and perform such a hard piece.

Putting her violin and bow down momentarily, she sat down on the stool and fiddled with the mic so that she could properly speak through it.

"The second track…" She laughed to herself despite the questioning glances of her audience and continued, "Is called _Second._ I, as a lot of you know, am the second daughter of Kaioh Shinji and Shina and my sister and I had a lot of fights regarding the importance of being the first or second child. I will continue on after _Second_ to my third track which is called _First_…and, yes, both pieces are directly correlated to one another because _First_ is in regards to Yui Onee-san."

It was like getting to know Michiru all over again, but in her own words, the violin the one speaking for her. _Second_ sounded like a fragile and soft composition, wanting to get just a little bit bigger, better, and stronger, but not being able to do so properly. _First_ was boisterous, confident, all-knowing, and all-encompassing and ended as if the composition was only halfway finished, but everyone in the audience knew _why_ it had sounded that way.

Then she continued on with her fourth track: _Joy_ closely followed by _Hate_. She didn't have to explain to the audience that this part of the CD were about her parents…how the family had once been surrounded by joy and after the incident regarding her sister, all emotions had done a one-eighty to hate. The two tracks were as sharply contrasted to one another as _Second _and _First_ was, the audience catching a small glimpse of the life of a Kaioh who was more than able to share the experience, albeit not its entirety.

The sixth track was _Cold_ and it reminded Haruka so much of the dinner she had shared with the Kaiohs. How unfamily-like they, especially the husband and wife, had treated one another. And as if it was the inevitable, the seventh track was _Mask_. It was a funny piece…Not the laugh out loud kind of funny, but one that left someone asking why because it was a composition so detached that it seemed already devoid of any feelings. Michiru's sapphire eyes were completely opened during the entire composition and she almost seemed unreachable as she played, her features giving the same detached look as the music pouring out of her crying violin.

Haruka's hands only curled into a ball, her features one of worry.

Then the eighth track, _Ties_, was the one the blonde could relate to the most so far. It weaved the story of the smaller woman…how even though her family had become disconnected that she still was a part of them so she had to try to do something to convert them to how they were before. It reminded the tomboy of her pact with her father…how she had to stop living in her dreams and focus on the reality that she was their family's only hope, lest she'd leave it all alone and have her mother suffer in silence.

She leaned into Yoshiko's shoulder at the climax of the depressing composition and whispered, "Love you Kaa-san…" so softly that the elder female Tenoh almost missed it. She received a soft smile from her mother followed by the mussing of her already wild hair.

As the piece ended, a quiet applause followed it that sent the violinist to laughter. "I didn't mean to make everyone so depressed tonight," she said with mirth and got a wave of laughter from the audience. Sighing she gave an outward look of thoughtfulness before continuing, "My next composition is called _Trine._"

This little statement caused the relaxed blonde to sit up properly from her chair.

"What's that?" The audience had finally gotten into the whole idea of a Show and Tell along the fourth track, as a random person from one of the side seats asked the question.

Michiru only smiled at the general direction of the question. "Trine…is or…was a bar I used to frequent."

Her statement caused an uproar in the entire hall. She only chuckled as people looked at her incredulously, some even yelling over the noise if she had ever drunk herself silly.

Waiting for the noise to die down, everyone finally settled as she only smiled politely back. Raising her violin and bow to her, she began to play once again.

_Trine_ started off as morosely as her past few tracks had ended, but held the knowing inflection that it would change for the better…and it did. Haruka briefly wondered if it was the alcohol that had served to make Michiru feel better that night or her company…Regardless of the fact, she was glad that something had made the smaller woman happier…whether it was her or the alcohol didn't matter.

When the piece died down and audience ceased clapping, someone boisterously stated, "Their liquor must've been pretty good there."

Everyone laughed merrily as Michiru joined in a chuckle. Nodding she replied, "The company was pretty good too."

Emerald eyes widened a bit as a murmur enveloped the entire hall as to who the company was…earning Jiro a lot of stares. The older man kind of shrunk back in his seat as heads turned in their general direction and finally sapphires and emeralds met.

The violinist must've known she was sitting there all along because her orbs of deep blue didn't give a sign of surprise at the tomboy's presence…just a warm and gentle greeting. Haruka smiled up at her then, and she smiled and bowed slightly back.

As the murmur died down again and everyone's attention went back to the aqua haired woman, she looked up at the audience again and asked, "Does anyone know what my album's called?"

A loud, but polite chorus of, "Distant" echoed through the mini hall making Michiru smile in content.

Tucking some lose strands of hair to the back of her ears, she stated softly, "_Distant_ is by far my most favorite composition of all time and that's why it held that righteous place as my album title. I composed it all in one night in the best environment I could've been in and as I wrote it note for note, I couldn't help, but feel as if I was composing it for a lover."

Loud gasps were elicited from her audience making her smile wider. Glancing at Haruka who was as entranced to her words as everyone else in the audience, she only gave a mysterious smile as response and lifted her violin and bow to her once more.

The blonde looked up as sapphire eyes looked at her one last time before they closed, a content and warm look gracing the violinist's face. And as she played, Haruka couldn't help, but smile.

The song really was about her.

It started boisterously confident, the high tones mixing with the lows of Michiru's violin. Then the pace began to slow down. Not to a boorishly boring piece, but one of encompassing calm and warmth. In the violinist's face was a small, contented smile while she played and Haruka couldn't help, but feel special—not because Michiru composed a whole song for her, but because she made her feel that way.

And her heart gave a sudden twinge of melancholy as her mind revisited what they had…the long nights of being in each other's presence…the talks, the soft kisses, the comforting hugs.

"_Stop acting as if you care about my wellbeing! The sex is over Michiru…We don't have to act like we know each other anymore…so stop acting as if you know me."_

The familiar lump in her throat had finally come back. Act? Michiru didn't need to act as if she knew her…she just did. She knew her possibly more than she knew herself and those hateful words she said in spite…all she wanted to do was just take them back.

Her eyes began brimming with tears as the piece about her ended, and as a pair of sapphires opened and locked with hers, she only stared back with a guilt ridden, apologetic look…and Michiru only smiled back in reassurance.

The audience was giving it a standing ovation. They would…it was the only piece in the entire album that Michiru had dedicated all of her heart into making. Smiling up at everyone again, she decided to venture on…only because she wanted it to be over so she and Yoshiko…and possibly Haruka could talk after. Jiro would join to of course…

"The next piece is called _Haven_. I wrote it in the only place in Japan that I could be shamelessly myself…my sanctuary."

The sounds of crashing waves into a shore blared from the speakers as she started her song and the tomboy smirked at the knowledge that Michiru was speaking about her beach house. Her smirk fell almost as it came with the recalling of her past.

One week after the Lunaire incident, Haruka went back to the beach house. She didn't know why she decided to go back; her mind seemed to be pulling her there. To stop the nagging feeling, she did as it instructed and drove back. As she opened the door, nothing seemed out of place and the longer she stayed, the more her heart felt heavier by the second. The entire place reminded her of Michiru…every nook and cranny. By some chance her eyes flitted to a table beside the sofa and there laid the extra key to the beach house…Michiru's spare key. Squashing the torrent of feelings overtaking her again, she turned around and slammed the door shut. She hadn't gone back since.

The entire concert was making her teary. All around her people were succumbing to the music as well and some had their eyes closed while trails of tears marched down their cheeks while others simply looked at the violinist and cried in joy. _Agony_, the twelfth number…would definitely get a rise out of everyone else who wasn't already overcome with emotion.

It told Haruka that she hadn't been alone in her self pity. Michiru had agonized over their break up as well…and she didn't know how to feel about it. Every sad note served to make her think herself as selfish. She had blindly believed that the violinist was more than happy to be rid of her, but she hadn't been okay. Both of them…hadn't been okay. And in the depths of her depression, when she thought the waterworks were finally going to erupt in front of strangers she didn't want to see her in that state, the composition changed to the last piece: _Hope_.

Looking up miserably to a violinist who only shared a glance with her, she could only smile amidst her dammed tears and nod positively.

_Hope, huh? _

O--O

She wouldn't have been lying when she whispered to her mother after the concert had finally ended and people were starting to leave that she forgot Jiro was right beside her during the entirety of the event. Yoshiko only laughed at her brash whisper. Nevertheless it was about fifteen minutes after the concert was duly over and all three of them were waiting for the star attraction and her manager.

"Michiru spoke to the owner of Restaurant Maestro and he was apparently such a big fan that he decided to keep his restaurant open until she left its premises tonight," Jiro stated as they waited at the foot of the backstage entrance.

"How convenient," the elder female Tenoh only stated and looked on at the flurry of people that were still loitering around the concert hall.

A few minutes later and the door to the backstage area opened slightly, Shizuka sticking her head out from inside it. Motioning them all in silently, they did as they were told and she shut the door properly again after Haruka made her way safely inside with the others.

The brunette could only sigh tiredly at them. "Michiru-san's dressing into something more casual right now so just wait for her," she said. "She should be done soon."

Jiro pulled a bouquet of flowers from the side table making Haruka kick herself for not thinking of getting one ahead of time. Sighing, she leaned into a wooden post as Yoshiko only smirked knowingly up at her.

O--O

Patting her white halter neck sundress down, Michiru looked at herself in the full body mirror and gave an unsure sigh. Her heart wasn't beating this fast at the beginning of a concert in front of almost a thousand people, but the thought of meeting Haruka again was almost giving her a heart attack.

Breathing deeply to calm her nerves, she flicked her hand over her hair and nodded to herself. Okay, she was ready.

Stepping out of her dressing room with her Stradivarius case in hand, she walked to the concealed side of the stage and met with pleasantly surprised orbs of emeralds. She swore her heart skipped a beat when Haruka finally smiled at her and started the fray of clapping. Shizuka, Jiro, and Yoshiko joined in on the blonde's small praise as a blush rode on the violinist's cheeks effectively.

She bowed gratefully at them and gave Jiro a small smile as her eyes flittered to a bouquet of flowers, obviously for her, grasped in his hand.

Stepping up to her, he gave a handsome smile and stated, "You did a great job," before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Sapphires flitted to conflicted emeralds for a second, both of their smiles frozen in their faces.

Nevertheless, she turned back to the red haired man and smiled warmly. "Thank you Jiro. They're beautiful." They shared a brief hug before Michiru broke it and smiled widely at Yoshiko's grinning face. "Yoshiko-san, I'm glad you could make it regardless of the short notice."

Haruka's mother laughed. "Michiru-chan…tell me there's another concert within the hour and I'll be there." The violinist and the elder female Tenoh shared a laugh as they met in the middle and hugged as well. "You did a marvelous job. I'm glad you decided to change your album to what you wanted it to be."

The smaller woman nodded gratefully at the other's genuine words before her eyes met the tomboy's who was still looking at her with a sheepishly small smile.

As the hug between her and Yoshiko broke, Haruka could only bow stiffly at her and stated, "Good job."

And it was the most endearingly shy thing she's ever seen the blonde do…and that little thought caused her to grin widely at the other's action. Handing the elder female Tenoh the bouquet from Jiro, she stepped up to the tall woman and slung her arms around her neck in a hug that looked like the ones she shared before with the others, but with feelings that were entirely different. She smelled her…the scent that was Haruka and closed her eyes tightly, reveling at the warmth that had flooded all of her senses the moment the tomboy returned her pleasantries with her arms around the base of her waist.

She missed this feeling of belonging and her heart physically gave a pained reaction the moment they both began to slowly part. She ruffled the blonde's silky hair stealthily as she retracted her arms from her neck, missing the feeling of brushing her fingers along her wild tresses.

As their eyes met again, she saw the warmth glaze in her sparkling green eyes which all the more widened her smile. "Thank you for coming," she said softly.

A loud sigh emitted to her right causing all party members to look at a tired Shizuka. "Go," she dramatically stated. "Go have your dinner and leave me here to take care of cleaning up…"

Michiru chuckled and nodded. "Thank you Shizuka-san. See you Monday."

Her manager waved to them as they exited the back side of the theatre, Michiru walking alongside Yoshiko and the two "gentlemen" alongside each other, albeit a bit further forward as well.

"Mhmm, I was surprised when they were talking civilly to each other too," the elder female Tenoh whispered beside her, making her chuckle. "Haruka looks good though, yes?"

Thin aquamarine eyebrows went up in satisfaction as she eyed the entirety of the blonde in front of her. Smiling as she focused on the taller woman's rear, she nodded quite vigorously. "Yes…she really does."

Yoshiko could only laugh merrily.

"How has she been lately?" the violinist asked, their conversation turning serious at a drop of a hat.

The long haired, blonde woman only gave a tired smile. "She's stopped working her hectic hours…reverted back to her Monday to Friday routine."

Michiru sighed in relief. "That's good. She looks good…she really does."

Putting her arm around the smaller woman good naturedly, the elder female Tenoh stated, "You do too Michiru-chan."

They could only share a brief, friendly smile.

Their topic of conversation turned around suddenly and gave them a questioning look. "Where's the restaurant?"

"Just keep walking straight aka-chan," Yoshiko replied with a mischievous smile.

Sighing the tomboy turned back around to a skeptically faced Jiro and continued on forward.

A couple minutes passed and they finally got to the front of Restaurant Maestro, the owner waiting for them at the front of it with opened arms. He led them inside the restaurant and seated them properly, Michiru sitting beside Jiro in one side and Yoshiko, parting ways with the aqua haired woman, transferred to her daughter's side. The owner made it a point to give them the best the house can offer, wine, food, and all and insisted that they trust him with the order.

As soon as he left, Haruka smirked widely and gave a small cough, gathering the attention of the table. "Sugiura-san, you should watch out for that guy," she said with humor laced in her words. "They do say the fastest way to a person's heart is through their stomach…"

Michiru and Yoshiko laughed as Jiro only smiled back. Putting his arms casually around the violinist, he stated, "Don't worry. I got her right where I want her…"

As jealousy flickered through the blonde's frozen smile, the aqua haired woman easily picked up the red haired man's comfortable arm and placed it back again to his side. "We're in front of friends Jiro…there's no need to act so strongly in front of them."

Onyx eyes looked away in embarrassment as Haruka attempted to hide away her you-got-pwned smile by drinking her water.

"When's the day of reckoning?" the blonde's mother asked in an attempt to quell the awkward air out of their table.

"It's still not set in stone," Michiru replied and smiled as the owner came back with the most expensive wine in the establishment.

He distributed an even amount to everyone's glass and gave a bow as he left again.

"Haruka-chan, you're driving…" Yoshiko warned.

Green eyes rolled surreptitiously, Michiru the only one catching her furtive move and laughing at her brashness. "Yes, Kaa-san…so you tell me time and time again…"

They shared a sweet smile as the owner came back with a plate full of French food.

Dinner was spent in relative ease, the conversations not stopping as everyone ate their share. The topic of conversation circled around the concert…questions popping every now and then that weren't answered during it. As they were settling down at the end of it, Yoshiko leaned back into her seat and looked at the violinist questioningly.

"So where's Trine?" she asked with an amused glance.

"Yeah I was wondering that too," Jiro joined.

"East Tokyo."

They had said it in near unison and Yoshiko's eyes flittered to onyx ones as he looked at her daughter and his fiancé with a surprised face.

"H…how do you know where it is Tenoh-san?" he asked eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

She only stared passively back at him, the cogs and wheels in her mind already spinning up a story. "After Kaioh-san's concert a month ago, she was tired and asked me if I knew a place that was open late and served good cocktail drinks. I referred her to it."

She didn't blink in the process of her lie which caused Jiro to look at her oddly for a second before nodding. Turning to Michiru who gave him an even look as well he stated, "You shouldn't go in that area…East Tokyo's pretty dangerous…"

The violinist sighed, but the thought of evading this conflict as well as topic of conversation was all she thought of doing, so she decided that nodding and agreeing on this manner was the best way to go.

Dinner finally passed uneventfully after a half an hour prior to the suspicion regarding Trine and Jiro had begun looking at his watch repeatedly again.

"Late night board meetings becoming a new fad in Kaioh-Miroku?" Haruka asked with a smirk and one he returned with a sigh.

"I have to get up early tomorrow actually," he stated and looked at Michiru's knowing face. "Satoshi-san's picking you up, yes?"

The aqua haired woman nodded as he stood up. "I'll be staying to talk some more. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The red haired man nodded absentmindedly and gave her a small peck in the cheek before bowing to both Haruka and Yoshiko and leaving altogether.

"Poor guy," Haruka stated and sipped the last of her wine. Her mother and ex-lover looked at her with an asking glance before she eyed Michiru evenly and asked, "Has he even gone to first base yet?"

Yoshiko whacked her painfully in the arm, the violinist's melodic laughter ringing across the table.

"Should I ask…why you two are so friendly with each other?" the blonde asked when the laughter finally died down.

The elder female Tenoh and Michiru gave each other a small look before chuckling out loud.

"It has nothing to do with you aka-chan," Yoshiko stated briefly, looking at her daughter who had an assumingly hurt look in her striking features. "I enjoyed Michiru-chan's company the last time I had dinner with her and you blew it off to kingdom come. I wanted to apologize for having such an ill mannered child, got a hold of her manager's number who was more than willing to give me her personal number and there you go."

Haruka sighed and looked at her mother challengingly. "You lied."

Her even statement caused the older woman's blonde eyebrows to go up in skepticism. "Oh really?"

"Yeah…you said it's not about me and it is. If I hadn't left with a bad impression, you wouldn't have had to call Michiru up to apologize—

"Yoshiko-san, I tell her time and time again that the world doesn't revolve around her…" the violinist jumped in suddenly.

"And she never listens does she?" the long haired woman asked and Michiru could only shake her head in agreement.

They both laughed at the unimpressed look graced on the tomboy as she got up. "I refuse to sit here and get completely mangled by you two…"

Laughter issued from the two women again as they all got up from the table with smiles on their faces. Thanking the owner for the meal and overall good dining experience, the trio left the restaurant with good attitudes, Michiru walking in between the two Tenohs.

As they stepped outside, her stretch limo waited for her, and she couldn't help, but think that she didn't want the night to end just yet as she looked at the easy going face sculpted on Haruka's features. As if reading her mind, Yoshiko walked faster than the two of them and stared evenly at Satoshi who bowed back at her presence.

"Tenoh Yoshiko," she greeted and bowed as well, her daughter and the violinist coming up behind her and giving her confused looks. Looking at the two, she gave a mischievous smile and stated, "Haruka, my irresponsible daughter, drank some wine tonight and I don't feel safe with her driving me home. Could you take me home instead chauffeur-san?"

The two kids laughed at her antics as Satoshi only smiled warmly in understanding. "But I'm pretty sure Tenoh-san's sober enough to take ojou-sama home at least?"

Yoshiko nodded. "Yes, she's not _that_ drunk…"

Haruka blinked in exaggerated irritation, her wide smile giving her away. Beside her Michiru smiled widely as well, waving to her as Satoshi helped her in the limousine and bowed to her before he went into the driver's side.

As they drove away, the blonde gave a small sigh and looked at the smaller woman who smiled back at her. "Let me take you home?"

"If you're not drunk enough," she stated teasingly.

The young CEO pushed her playfully and began walking to her car, the violinist walking beside her.

And then it was as if the last month hadn't happened…that they had never broken up and that they were stronger together more than ever.

Michiru sighed at the contentment she felt as the car rumbled forward, passing other cars with ease to the direction of her condominium. The car was quiet, but it was comfortable, neither one breaking it for the sake of losing the normalcy that was the night that just passed them by.

Glancing at Haruka's firm hand on the stick shift, it took all of the smaller woman's self control not to place her hand over it. It also took all her self control to not press herself against the taller woman and just…

She swallowed the rising feelings down, closing her eyes as she did so.

She missed her. God, she missed her…

She felt the car lurch forward before it came to a stop. Opening her eyes, she saw the familiar look of her condo building's parking garage and looked up to sparkling emerald eyes that were on her. Not being able to stop herself, she unlatched the seatbelt holding her in place, knelt on the leather seat to get some leverage, and swung her arms tightly around the blonde, encompassing herself in the other's smell and warmth again.

Haruka circled her arms around hers as well, making her sigh with ease at the feelings that had been too long repressed in her. She brushed her cheeks along wild blonde strands and smiled at the familiar smell of her shampoo.

She missed her…every bit of her…but…

Shutting her eyes tightly, she once again bit down the feelings overtaking her and bit her lower lip in the process as well. Leaning out of the hug, emerald eyes looked up at her and she just smiled, tracing her finger in the contours of the taller woman's sculpted features.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Haruka shook her head and unconsciously leaned into the violinist's hand on her face. "Can we spend the day together? I missed you Haruka…"

Before her heart and mind could even come to an agreement (or disagreement), the tomboy had already nodded in assent. Her eyes flickered to Michiru's lips as the smaller woman leaned back into her and kissed her on the cheek softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a smile and slowly made her way out of the car, their eyes not breaking contact. "Call me up…let's have breakfast."

Haruka nodded and looked after her until she disappeared into the elevator, waving to her softly as the doors closed. With her hand over her hot cheek, she sat there for a good five minutes wondering if she was making another mistake before driving out of the condominium complex.


	11. Promise

Chapter 11: Promise

The butterflies in her stomach had begun flying wildly around again…

It started last night, right after she dropped Michiru off to her condo and the promises of meeting several hours into the next day were made. She didn't get enough sleep since then either and she hoped…really hoped…that she wasn't making another mistake.

The seed of doubt nestled itself in her mind as soon as she laid down on her comfortable bed, her blankets strewn and kicked haphazardly at the bottom of her feet. All the nerve endings encompassing her body were telling her that to meet up with the violinist again and force herself in a situation where they would be alone and talking for at least the majority of the day was the worst decision she could make.

She was supposed to forget about her…and this was definitely a complete one-eighty to that plan.

And yet…even as her mind rambled on, on how bad this idea was, her heart, apparently the current one stronger of the two, was resolute on seeing Michiru again…so the decision to just go ahead and throw caution to the wind was already made even as she worried herself sick about what could happen.

Really though…what was the worst that could happen?

They haven't seen one another in a month and she was sure the other girl, albeit the wonderful feeling her kiss left her feeling last night, doesn't feel a tad bit for her at all…at least not in the same way as the blonde felt for her. It would be a meeting between two friends…Yes, that's all it was.

And that knowledge left her with two completely different mixed emotions: relief and discontent.

She sighed loudly as the elevator she was currently riding on binged open and a hallway of a few doors entered her view. Her heart which had begun pounding incessantly since she entered the all too suddenly cramped elevator had reached a new high and was attempting to make an escape out of her rib cage…or at least that's how it felt like.

Breathing loudly and evenly in an attempt to quell the nervousness she was feeling, she walked to the white wooden door and stared at it for a moment, brushing her hands through her already wildly mussed hair as she did so. Biting her lip and sporting what looked to be a pained look on her handsome features, she raised her hand to the door and…dropped it back down to her side.

"Ugh…" She rolled her eyes at herself. Even a simple knock was nearly impossible with her in this state…and her heart…really needed to stop beating so fast and hard because any more of this assault would result in a heart attack…she could feel it.

Raising her hand up to the door again, she licked the bottom of her already drying lips absentmindedly before knocking on the door softly. A couple seconds with no answers and her fist rose in the air again, this time knocking just a tad bit louder than earlier.

Her mind was telling her to flee while she still had a chance…call Michiru back up from downstairs again and say…she had an accident…or something…

_One more time, and if she doesn't answer it's Fate telling me to get the hell out…_ she thought resolutely to herself and rose her hand in the air a final time.

Before she could even touch the door, it opened softly, quietly and a beautiful head of a freshly showered Michiru greeted her with only her neck and up showing.

"Haruka!"

Oh, God the way she just said her name…

The young CEO smiled nervously at her, wishing to the Gods up there that she couldn't hear the beating of her heart that pounded against her ears roughly. "Ready?" She hated the fact that she even _sounded_ nervous…

But the violinist only smiled and gave a shake of her head. "I just got done showering. Come on in and wait for me."

And the door opened fully…to reveal a scantily clad aqua haired woman in nothing more than a flimsy white towel. Haruka had to force her jaw to clamp; else it'd fall off into the wooden floor. Her widened green eyes gave a little blink as a water droplet stealthily made its way down to the crevices of the other woman's cleavage and disappeared out of sight.

_Oh my God…_

She forced herself to look away…she had to…She could already feel the hotness encompassing her entire body and if she hadn't trained or known self-restraint her whole life, she would've pounced on the obviously delicious, almost naked woman.

"Haruka…close the door. I don't want my neighbors seeing me like this…" There was a hint of mirth in the violinist's voice which made the blonde chuckle a little in wry sarcasm.

Still looking away from Michiru's body, she turned around and closed the door behind her, even locking it for good measure. Turning back around, she looked at everywhere except the small woman…which of course made her look all the more suspicious because there wasn't really anything to look at in her rather small entryway.

Sapphire eyes twinkled in amusement as the violinist turned around, motioning the tomboy to join her. "Give me a couple of minutes, yes?"

"Y-yeah…"

With her back to her, Haruka could look up again without the worry of hiding the look of real hunger ravaging through her eyes. She gave a hard swallow as she unabashedly stared at the other woman's creamy shoulders…the way her aqua hair stuck to her still wet figure, and the towel that hid everything and nothing at the same time. It took everything she had in her, not to just take her then… And she knew…_knew…_ that if they were even remotely close to still being friends with benefits…she wouldn't have cared about what the entirety of the day had for them and just spend it happily here, reacquainting herself with the most beautiful body she's ever laid her eyes on.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before Haruka," Michiru replied with her back still facing the blonde.

A blush crept up her face as she gave a small cough and continued to follow her, this time with eyes averted. "Did…you have breakfast already?"

"No," the violinist stated and looked over her shoulder with a smile. "But go ahead and go to the living room and just wait for me there. I won't take long."

The young CEO gave a brief nod and entered the living room, giving the clean place a once over before sitting down on one of the plush loveseats. Michiru casually passed by her with what she thought was a subtle sexy sway of her hips before disappearing altogether in her bedroom, not closing the door after her, but definitely not in proper view of the sitting tomboy either.

Haruka sighed silently to squash the raging emotions in her. Her heart still wouldn't shut up and her stomach still felt uneasy, even though she knew there weren't anymore butterflies left in there.

Why did the smaller woman have to tease her like that?? She must've known somewhere inside that she still had an effect on her…She shut her eyes tightly, centering her feelings on one clear goal…Feeling her body begin to ease from the tenseness she woke up to, she opened her eyes and with a confident frown upon her face, she looked up at the opened bedroom door and gave a small smirk.

Michiru was riling her on purpose…She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure it out…But of course, two could play this game…It was always the two of them who could play this game—regardless of who started it first. And Michiru was showing her that she was more than able to start it and continue it.

Haruka's smirk grew wider. She definitely didn't want this to be an awkward day full of promises of meeting up and spending it only for silence to invade it like a plague…So she would make it exciting…and fun…for the both of them. Michiru started it and she would be more than willing to take the challenge.

Standing up from the comfort of the sofa, she walked to the opened doorway and just stood there, her hands casually making their way to her pockets.

"You need help by the way?" She smirked at how confident she sounded…the little teasing in her voice imminent.

The violinist stepped in open view as she slipped her arms into a sundress she would be wearing that day, a playful smile in her face as well. "You done being nervous around me of all people?"

Haruka chuckled at how forward the other woman was, but gave a small nod regardless, eyeing at the momentary peep show she was offered. "Turn and let me zip you."

Smiling wider, the smaller woman turned around and lifted her hair as she did so, exposing her creamy neck and shoulders. She looked at the tomboy from her peripherals as the other busied herself with zipping the dress upwards. Michiru gave a thankful smile before grabbing an unbuttoned long sleeve from her closet and finished her ensemble by putting it on. She followed the blonde out of her room, her purse in hand and as they were crossing the living room, her phone rang out noisily.

Haruka stopped in her tracks, eyeing the aqua haired woman as she fished for her cell phone and gave a nonchalant glance at the name Sugiura Jiro that lit the screen. Sapphires met emeralds, the incessant ringing still blaring out between them.

"I'll leave my cell phone here if you promise to turn yours off," the violinist stated with a kind of challenging smirk.

Without breaking eye contact with her, the blonde reached for her cell phone in her pocket and raised it to the air between them, her thumb pressed tightly down on the power button. Three seconds later, a little noise tinkled over them and the screen of her phone went blank. Smiling, Michiru merely tossed the phone in her hand on the sofa as it still rang through the air.

"Let's go."

O--O

The silence and awkwardness she's been foreboding since her mouth ran away with that invitation last night hadn't surfaced, and she was more than happy that it hadn't. She knew it would be awkward for the both of them…of course it would—she saw it right when she opened the door and met up with unsure emerald eyes.

But she wouldn't let it get between them…not after the long month they had just endured.

"So I'm surprised we haven't been flocked over by your league of fans or would-be suitors yet…" Haruka stated with a smirk and raised her coffee cup to her lips.

Michiru gave a small, unsure smile. "I think it's because this place isn't as well known…one of its perks."

The blonde nodded and looked around at the handsome and tiny remote café the violinist had told her the directions to for their breakfast. A friendly old man carried on at the cashier who was more than happy to see the aqua haired woman, who had by now become a regular, and was all the more surprised at her guest; she and her manager had come in a few times, but she was usually alone and, more than that, kept to herself.

What she didn't know was that he was an avid fan of classical music, more specifically _her_ music, so he knew a lot about her life from what the tabloids had offered a tremendous amount of, and one of the information he was more than sad to hear was her marriage to her father's underling's son…which was definitely not the striking young man she had brought to his café this morning.

He could see the energy between them…a kind of suppressed, but strong feeling. The smiles they offered to one another were that of complete and genuine…love…and a small hint of relief. He wondered what their story was for a bit and leaned on the counter with his elbows, his graying eyes trained on their two relaxed figures. They seemed like old friends who had just come together. He could see the obvious look of nervousness that came from both of their body languages, but to his relief, its presence would soon completely dissipate. Their laughing now which caused a smile to flitter on his aged features as well, slowly replaced by one of sadness. Sapphire eyes flitted to his momentarily keeping his smile frozen on his face. He gave a tiny bow at her and continued on cleaning the counter with the cloth in his hand, looking a bit busier than he actually was.

Whatever their story was…he was more than willing to bet it was sad and painful…excruciatingly painful.

"So do I have a say at all on what we're going to be doing today or where?" Haruka asked as she leaned back into her chair.

Michiru easily shook her head. "I have the entire day planned already. I can tell you where…but other than that you don't have a say to anything."

"Wow…that's harsh Michiru…"

The violinist easily waved her complaint away. "Well if it were up to you, you'd make us stay in Tokyo and as of now…I would rather stay in my own home than be in the public eye in Tokyo. For the most part some of the older fans give me room to breathe when they see me, but the new ones…aren't so giving…and as I said I wanted to spend time _alone_ with you."

"Well you already failed," the blonde muttered with a smirk on her features as well as a small nod to the direction of the owner of the café. "We're not alone…"

Sapphire eyes rolled at her accompanied with a chuckle of exasperation. "Well he hasn't bothered us. He's a wonderful man who I happen to know like my music because one of my albums was played one of the times I came here and he hasn't asked any questions or wanted nothing more of me than my order."

"He sounds like a wonderful man. You should go over there and formally introduce yourself."

Sighing loudly and exasperatedly at sparkling, amused green eyes, she finished her coffee, placed the mug down, and stood up, thin eyebrows rising as she did so. "If you're done, we can go. We're burning daylight."

Emerald eyes locked with hers, the mischief in them obvious. "I'm not…I just—Michiru!!"

She gulped the rest of her coffee down and swiped at her croissant as the other woman pulled her unceremoniously from her seat. "Let's go slowpoke."

Haruka growled and bit on the croissant, clamping it with her mouth. Taking her arms off of the smaller woman's grasp, she invaded the space between them quickly and snaked her arms around Michiru's waist, locking it at the base of her stomach. "Fn lesh gu."

The violinist felt her heart flutter for a second, feeling the warm body behind her and arms around her figure. She turned her head a little and smiled in amusement at the croissant hanging partly off of her company's mouth. She contemplated biting it then…just to illicit a response, but instead reached for it with her hand and pulled it off, Haruka's bite mark imminent on what was left. Taking a bite of it as well and sharing amused glances with the young CEO she stated, "Make sense a bit Haruka."

The blonde placed her chin softly on her shoulder and chewed all the while pushing her to the direction of the door. "I said, fine let's go…now let's go! And don't eat the entire croissant…" Michiru bit some more of it for good measure, earning her another growl and an amused laugh.

She pushed the door open for them, Haruka still walking behind her, her arms still tightly encompassed on her small waist. Getting to the car she raised the croissant to the blonde's mouth and smiled softly at the endearing picture she was sporting. She ate a little more than half of the rest which prompted the smaller woman to eat what was left, gladly.

"So where to hime-sama?"

The arms around her had decidedly unlocked and retreated, one of them going to the blonde's pockets in search of her car keys and the other still resting comfortably at the small of her back. All the while missing the small action, sapphire eyes once again rolled at the given name. "Don't call me that—

"Michiru-chan?"

"After you ojou-sama—

"Fine! Low blow and you know it…"

Haruka opened the door with a cringing face and smiled handsomely at her chuckling company. "You started it."

"Yes, I did."

After Michiru got in comfortably, Haruka followed suit and went in to the driver's side. "Really though…where are we off to?"

"My grandfather's."

Emerald eyes widened for a bit, discomfort showing in them imminently. "Kaioh Kei's…house?"

"He owns a tea house north of Tokyo. I think otou-san made it just so he could leave Kaioh-Miroku…" There was a little mirth in her voice, but at the same time not which made the young CEO sigh inwardly.

Twisting the ignition on, Haruka asked, "Are you two close?"

Michiru nodded. "As close as we could be given that we don't see or talk to one another normally, but I promised him I would personally hand deliver my album so you're helping me with that errand."

"Tcheh…"

She chuckled at the small noise the blonde made as the car finally lurched forward into the already filling streets.

O--O

The scenery around them had turned from a bustling city to a residential suburb to a somewhat disclosed and very private…village? Haruka wasn't very sure. All she knew was that after forty five minutes of driving, she had never been as far away from the city as she was now.

"Take a right here."

She looked at the direction Michiru pointed to at first before giving the smaller woman a look of scrutiny. "This is the most undisclosed tea house ever…" she muttered, but nevertheless took the right turn as directed, the road turning into a dirt caked path.

"Believe it or not it still makes a lot of money," the violinist replied.

She couldn't see a lot beside them, the two way dirt road surrounded by tall, well trimmed, green hedges that kind of created an arc around them. The road forced the car to take a right, lest she kept going straight into the hedges themselves and a view of a gravel parking lot came into sight, cars of respectable worth parked in the otherwise empty slots.

"Go ahead and park anywhere Haruka."

She decided to do so, parking her Ferrari in the closest spot near the bridge adjoining the parking lot to the main garden itself. They both got out as she looked at the tea house in scrutiny, hating that she liked the over all look and feel of it and wondering who built the design.

"Fields-san." She rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust as Michiru chuckled beside her. "It's pretty though isn't it?"

"I could've done better," Haruka muttered and casually put her hands in her pockets.

The violinist only smiled at her in amusement as she looked at the entirety of the Sukiya Style tea house. It was made completely of wood or clay, earning the one story building a kind of natural look. It blended well with the environment, the earthy hues the temple like house had complimenting all that was nature surrounding it: a pristine lake in the backside and a garden with a small koi pond in the front. The cherry blossoms surrounding the estate were also in full bloom and Haruka _hated_ the fact that her company's rival made it because it looked…very nice, to say the least.

They walked over the bridge together, the blonde eyeing everything with a small frown.

Michiru laughed suddenly, taking her out of her architecture-induced stupor. "Well at least you're no longer worried about meeting Ojii-san."

The young CEO cringed outwardly. "Is he nice?"

No longer caring about the environment around them, she looked worriedly at the smaller woman who was now just chuckling. "Didn't we talk about this in the car?"

"Yeah, but—

"He'll know who you are…definitely," Michiru stated resolutely. "But we'll just have to see won't we?"

The nervous feeling centering around the blonde's stomach came back in full force. "What is it with you Kaiohs and making me meet family members in the weirdest way…"

The violinist laughed at the so-called dinner her family and Haruka spent more than a month ago. "Who knows," she shrugged. "Maybe it's our way of welcoming you into the family."

Haruka stopped in her tracks for a moment, the violinist's words hitting her harder than she wanted to show. She sighed inwardly and fell into step again, noting the look of worry gracing the other woman's face. The easygoing smile had fallen from her face and the familiar aches her heart had made her used to came sneaking back.

Their way of welcoming her into the family huh? As what exactly? Haruka kind of wanted to ask the aqua haired woman that, but knew she wouldn't be able to at the same time. All she knew was that it was too soon to start feeling as if the wind had gotten knocked out of her. This was an outing between two friends. The fact that they had been just a tad bit more in the past didn't matter. She agreed to this day…and she would continue on.

She wondered briefly if she was being a masochist about the entire thing…and if Michiru somehow knew she felt more for her than she'd let on in the past and is secretly enjoying making her insides turn into mush and steel all at the same time.

She smirked wryly, meeting sapphire eyes momentarily.

"Are you alright?" the violinist asked, her tone a worried one.

She punched her feelings down and gave a wide smile. "Nh, I was thinking…if I were to be a part of your family…being mediator would definitely not be in my job description." The violinist's worried look turned into an amused smile. "How are they by the way?"

Footsteps echoed before them, focusing their attention to the arrival of a tall, aging man with grey wavy short hair and a clean shaven, wrinkled face. His eyes were the same sapphires Kaioh Shinji and Michiru sported, and he stood in a straight and very prideful manner, looking much younger than his purported age.

Turning quickly to the arriving old man, the smaller woman quickly replied, "We'll talk about it later," before greeting with a warm smile, "Ojii-san, good afternoon."

"Michiru-chan, I'm glad you could make it."

They met at the end of the bridge in a small hug, the small pleasantry looking just a tad bit uncomfortable where the blonde was standing.

Aged sapphire eyes looked at her then, devoid of emotion as Kei and his granddaughter separated. "And who is this? Definitely not Sugiura's son…"

Haruka refused to let the frown she wanted to let out show. Instead, she locked eyes with the scrutinizing deep blue ones before forcing herself to unlock it as she bowed.

"This is Tenoh Haruka…my best friend."

To say that she was surprised at her given title would be an understatement. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest, her body stuck in the same bowing position that she gave upon the old man's arrival.

Best friend? Since when?

She frowned at the thought, but figured she would just let it pass…It was just a title Michiru gave out of nowhere to dispel a few of already many questions. They were just words…Words that don't need to be taken seriously.

"Good afternoon Kaioh-san. Sorry if I'm imposing," she stated almost mechanically and stood straight up again, meeting the same scrutinizing sapphire eyes.

The two of them locked eyes for a moment, neither one backing down, before Kei gave a little nod and stated, "No trouble at all Tenoh-san."

"I'm sorry for not calling you earlier to tell you ojii-san," Michiru stated between them, a small hint of a worried crease etched on her face as she looked at her grandfather. "It's Satoshi-san's day off and I didn't want to impose on it and Haruka…san and I were meeting up today and I…dragged her here…so I could see you and…deliver my album."

Kei's eyes never left Haruka's. "Must be great to have a friend who'll be more than willing to drive an hour and a half out of Tokyo just to deliver an album," he said softly.

The blonde smiled then and gave a small shrug. "I think she handpicked me just 'cuz she knows I drive fast…only took forty five minutes Kaioh-san. If anything, coming here made my weekend all the more exciting."

She didn't let her smug smile die down…only because he wouldn't let their small staring contest die down.

Michiru looked between the two of them with a worried frown and stated, "We'll go since—

"Stay." Kei's small statement was made with the breaking of locked eyes with emeralds and instead focused on his granddaughter's. "Have some tea…lunch. It was a long drive and I'm sure you're both hungry."

"I—

"And no, Michiru-chan, you will not be imposing on anything." He smiled a little, the action not meeting his eyes. "You're my granddaughter. You'll never impose on anything."

Haruka looked on at the two and wondered just how the violinist didn't end up into a cold, unreachable person. Was there anyone in this family who actually acted like family and meant it?

"You will stay too Tenoh-san…I insist it."

Aged sapphires met hers again, but she could only nod. "It would be rude if I didn't Kaioh-san."

All three of them stood at the end of the bridge momentarily before Kei turned around and led the way into the large tea house, dispelling the awkwardness that had already ensued. He led them into the main house after the two guests had taken off their shoes, Haruka only looking at the beautifully decorated rooms with little attention and instead focused on Michiru who was walking beside her.

"Sorry—

"Don't start," Haruka muttered and smirked as sapphires looked at her in a quiet surprise. "Best friends are supposed to be heavily scrutinized…"

Michiru looked away then with a wide smile upon her face causing the blonde to smile just a bit wider and put her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders casually. "Thanks for taking me here."

"I'm sure you have a better reason than wanting me to get dagger stared by your grandfather who…reminds me more of your mother than your father…oddly enough."

Michiru laughed, causing Kei to turn to her abruptly before stopping, waiting for the two of them to come closer before a closed shoji door.

As they neared him, he opened the sliding door and stated, "Lunch will be served momentarily. Seeing as you don't come often Michiru-chan, I'll join you as soon as it arrives. Unfortunately there are other guests that need to be taken care of before it so please wait for me."

They both nodded, even though Kei spoke as if Haruka wasn't present in the small hallway. He motioned for them to enter the room before leaving them alone, closing the shoji door behind him.

The room was bare, save for a rectangular table in the middle of the room and colorful cushions placed properly around it. They both made their way to the farther, longer side of the table and sat next to one another on the cushions, their feet and shins under them.

"Your family just _loves_ to torture me with awkward meals…" Haruka muttered, earning a small laugh from her company.

"I really did just mean to give him the album and go…" she stated softly. "For some reason though, I remember him being friendlier the last time I stayed here."

"Hmm…maybe you should've taken Sugiura here first…so he doesn't think weirdly about anything," the blonde replied and eyed the smaller woman, wanting to see how she would react at such tactless words.

To her surprise, Michiru leaned into her and placed her head softly on her shoulder, a sad look upon the violinist's face. "Why should it matter who I take where?"

Blonde eyebrows creased into a frown at her words, at a loss for her own momentarily.

"Is it so bad that I want to spend time with you?"

That sudden painful feeling erupted from her heart again and she could only shake her head slowly. "No…I—

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Haruka didn't know how to answer that knowing full well what the question would entail. Her frown alleviated somewhat for the time being though as she felt the weight of the violinist's head on her shoulder, smelling her familiar, sweet scent. "What is it?"

"How was your month?"

Yup, that was the question she was dreading…She sighed inwardly and shifted her weight on her legs, feeling the tingling feeling starting to erupt at the soles of her feet. Recalling her hellish month and the catalyst of it being their breakup, she couldn't help, but feel that maybe she should lie…and say it was great—that it felt just like any other month in the year…

"I hated it…" she stated quietly and leaned her head into Michiru's head as well, her hairs tickling her cheek effectively.

The younger woman gave a small nod before softly saying, "Nh, me too."

Haruka gulped at her words, wanting to know what she meant by them, but at the same time feeling as if she shouldn't know. She felt the weight of the smaller woman's head ease off her shoulder making her turn to the violinist who was already looking at her as well. Their emotions mirrored one another…the question of why being addressed without it being spoken.

"Did you know that you're my outlet for everything?" The blonde frowned a little at her words, wondering what it was she was trying to convey. Michiru sighed and turned away from her, back to the front of the room. "At first…I really thought the sex was amazing…and that was the main reason why I kept coming back…" Haruka's frown deepened. "But…after we called it off, I realized that I missed _you_ more than anything. It wasn't…the sex or the fact that I was doing something to 'feed my wild side' as you chose to call it, but just being with you."

Sapphires looked at questioning emeralds again before continuing, "It was so easy to just delve into my work…because for the majority of it I was thinking about my time spent with you and how I treasured it above everything. And I hated every weekend that passed by knowing that I wouldn't be able to spend it with you somehow…not to have sex…Not at all…but cooking with you, sharing memories, sharing jokes…being in the company of someone who genuinely cared, not about who I am, but my overall wellbeing."

Haruka gulped at the words uttered by the smaller woman, feeling her heart flutter if only for a moment. It almost sounded as if…

"So…don't mistake the fact that I called you my best friend only because I was giving you a title I can lean back on in case questions are asked…You really are the best friend I could ever hope for Haruka…and I asked you out today because I've had it going through a month without talking to you or being in bad terms with you."

Best friend…right. Of course that was what the smaller woman meant.

She bit the disappointed feeling down and just smiled at her then, reached her hand out to her, and touched her cheek. As Michiru leaned in to her touch with a smile of her own Haruka began to feel that maybe this was alright. The violinist saw her not just a friend with benefits, but an actual friend…_best_ friend in fact. And she stated all the things that she had been thinking for the past month, like the times spent cooking and merely conversing more important than the actual deed friends with benefits usually supplied one another.

And then her heart gave a momentary throb at how hard it would be to just be a friend…in the sidelines…It'll hurt. It'll definitely hurt…Did she want to subject herself to that kind of torture?

She looked deep into troubled sapphire eyes and her smile could only widen, grabbing the smaller woman's chin in between her thumb and index finger playfully as she did so. It seemed her heart and mind had already conceded to the idea. Being with Michiru as a friend was far better than not being with her at all…and that, if anything, was a consolation prize she was more than willing to accept…for now.

"Let's start a new contract then."

Michiru gave her a confused look as she sported a thoughtful one.

"I'll be your confidante and you'll be mine. Let's share all our troubles to one another and hang out as we did before with no sexual connotations whatsoever…seeing as cheating on a fiancée is frowned upon by our culture…"

The violinist chuckled a bit before locking eyes with emeralds, her face that of a sudden serious manner. "I never cheated on you…I hope you know that."

Haruka bared the face of pure nonchalance while her insides rang with joy and relief, the thoughts that had been plaguing her of the violinist being a kind of scarlet woman diminishing as Michiru faced her with a somber and honest look.

Glancing down at her thighs, she continued softly, "Jiro is my public lover. Kisses on the cheek are the farthest we've ever gone…and I know that with how our old contract was designed that it wouldn't matter if I did do something or not, but I just wanted to clarify that I would never do that…not to you."

The blonde's heart warmed at her words, but instead of looking outwardly that it meant the world to her to hear what the violinist just said, she opted to instead joke and snickered out loud, "I see…so he hasn't even _reached_ first base yet…"

The violinist laughed at her brashness that had returned with a vengeance as she shook her head in agreement. "No…he hasn't."

Haruka smirked. "I'm kind of surprised that he'd be okay with that…"

"I'm sure he's not, but unless he forces the relationship he doesn't have a say in it at all."

"So he's more than alright with the marriage happening then?"

A, "Please excuse me," rang out from the other side of the shoji door as it opened partially revealing an older woman seated down on her shins with a kimono. She bowed to them from there before opening it fully with what looked like trays of food and tea. The room was bathed in silence momentarily as she placed the trays before the two guests and one more for the absent owner in one side of the rectangular table while placing the tea related items moreover in the other side. She bowed one last time to them formally before making her way out of the room, bowing again before closing the shoji door behind her.

"Wow…formal…"

Michiru chuckled as she looked at the trays consisting of white rice, tempura shrimps, gyoza, miso, tonkatsu with shredded cabbage on the side, and chicken curry. They both looked up again as the door slid open once more, revealing Kaioh Kei in the other side. He walked to the right side of his granddaughter and sat there without a word, cueing everyone to pick up their chopsticks as he did so and a chorus of "Itadakimasu" rang through the air.

"So how are the plans for marriage?" He was the one to break the early silence with the topic the violinist kind of wanted to avoid.

"Still in its infancy process," Michiru replied eyeing a still eating Haruka through her peripherals. "It's scheduled in ten or so months…we're debating on the date as of now."

Kei looked on in mild surprise. "The date matters? Are you two actually in love or…"

Haruka was all ears in this conversation that managed to turn up. The questions coming from the elder male Kaioh made it so much easier to just sit back and watch how everyone's reaction would be…more importantly, Michiru's. She looked at her in her peripherals momentarily before decidedly digging into her meal, not looking as if she was interested in the topic at hand, but definitely listening and observing with all she could muster.

The smaller woman smiled in amusement before shaking her head. "We're trying to pick a date in which I won't be busy with my life and he won't be busy in Kaioh-Miroku. At the moment there are a lot of things going on with me so we can't marry as of now, and after the hype dies down, he'll be busy with future deals in the company as well," she explained in between bites. "It's just a matter of finding the perfect time in which two very busy people aren't so busy…"

Inwardly Haruka wished they would be busy forever…

"Do you like him?"

Young sapphires widened a bit at the question and looked at her grandfather, the attention of the table focused on her. The blonde was sure the answer would be a no or at least she hoped it was a no, but the words coming from the smaller woman made all the difference.

When she didn't answer fast enough Kei stated, "Alright, I'll rephrase that. Do you _love_ him."

"No." The answer was quick, almost automatic which made Haruka smirk outwardly, hiding it quickly with a swift bite of the tonkatsu.

"Do you want to? Could you, given the chance?"

She could start to feel the uneasiness rolling in waves from the smaller woman beside her which made Haruka somewhat start hating this mild interrogation…but at the same time wanting it to continue for her curiosity's sake. Whatever they said about it killing cats didn't have much to do with her…

Michiru pasted on a look of nonchalance as she continued eating. "I don't love him now so I doubt there'll ever be anything—

"Shinji and Shina were like you two once—

"It's different ojii-san."

"How so?"

"Because loving two different people was something Yui onee-san couldn't do and I won't either."

Aged sapphires widened as Haruka's widened as well at words they weren't really expecting. Immediately she wanted to know what the violinist was talking about…loving two people? She loved someone? A flicker of hope danced inside her as she contemplated the fact that it could be her, but sapphire eyes refused to meet hers and continued to glance at mirroring blues.

"And you'll be alright being the martyr?"

"I think Kaiohs are made to be martyrs…" Michiru stated almost sarcastically. "Those that can't handle it end up dying."

The conversation had turned for the worse and Haruka hoped beyond hope that Kei would stop soon…or preferably now.

"I was like you when I was young." A small smile flitted on the elder Kaioh's features as he stared at his miso soup in an almost saddening way. Two young pairs of eyes looked on in silence as he continued, "It was funny because I was in love with this girl and I completely thought that if I were to live a long life, to be with her would've been an honor. But of course I lived a life of privilege and with that kind of living arrangement there had to be a catch.

"I never loved your grandmother and she died never loving me. It was a marriage that couldn't be fixed regardless of what we did so we gave everything we had in it during the first few years in which your father was born and then separated…never by paper, but definitely emotionally and physically. I lived in the Kaioh Estate and worked daily at Kaioh Tea Company while Shinji grew up with the maids that were left in his care and she continued on living at her own parent's estate.

"You would think that because of that happening to me…and the fact that I _hated_ my parents for putting me in that situation that I wouldn't do it to my own son…" Kei smiled wryly in obvious disgust for himself and frowned heavily, mirroring the troubled looks his granddaughter and guest were giving him. "But when a good opportunity comes knocking at your door and you know it's worth sacrificing relationships for…you just do it. So your mother and father were sacrificed for the joining of Kaioh-Miroku…and when they were old enough to take the CEO spots, I easily gave it to them because ever since I was young, that company felt like a cruel curse…A curse I didn't want to be a part of anymore…"

Haruka frowned sadly at the melancholic words of the old man and glanced at the saddened seated figure of the violinist as well.

"It surprised me though, when Shina and Shinji actually began caring for each other," Kei continued on and smiled a little, wrinkles atop his aging face disappearing momentarily. "Less than a year into the marriage and Yui was conceived and just when I thought that was it, you came as well and I was just a bit envious that he had the family I always wanted, but at the same time happy that maybe the fact that they loved one another would put a stop to anymore company related arranged marriages…I was wrong, of course…"

He sighed and stopped eating to reach towards his granddaughter, stroking her hair lovingly as he did so with a smile atop his features. Michiru shared an uneasily smile at his random touch of endearment as he cupped her cheek with the palm of his warm hand. Haruka only looked on wordlessly with the same sad, almost angry frown on her face.

"You're my only granddaughter left," Kei stated, his eyes never leaving the violinist's. "I know that I wasn't always the grandfather you've always wanted…that I seemed almost cold and to tell you the truth I was and probably still am. Regardless of that though, I want you to know that I do not condone this marriage with Sugiura." Young sapphire eyes widened in surprise at his sudden words. "And if you can't love two people at the same time…you shouldn't just to appease your parents. You should reach out to what _you_ want to do…and damn the company or whoever else that may think otherwise."

He looked at her seriously for a moment, letting his words sink in before decidedly sighing audibly as his hand made its way back to his side, a kind of sarcastic and wry laughter echoing out of him. "Of course…it's much easier said than done…" he stated resolutely and shrugged almost dejectedly. "But I wish…one Kaioh would be strong enough to break the curse that we've lived by for generations upon generations now…"

After that they ate in relative silence, the clinking of plates and bowls the only sound echoing around them.

All the blonde knew was that her mother had been right…The history of rich people was an eternally depressing story…and she wished she could save Michiru from it.

When they finally finished lunch, he served them the tea properly, positioning himself in a sitting position in front of them this time. He eyed Haruka who bowed at him as he did so and smirked.

"Any arranged marriages in the future for you Tenoh-san?"

Haruka chuckled while shaking her head. "No, sir," she answered easily and sipped the tea as properly as she was taught. "My mother knows better…"

Kei smirked at her words and sighed audibly. "That's good…although seeing you chained by a man would—

"Never happen." The blonde smirked as well, locking eyes with aged sapphires as she sipped her tea. "I didn't mean to cut you off sir, but I just didn't want any kind of misunderstanding on anyone's part."

The elder Kaioh chuckled, as well and gave a small shrug. "It's not that I care. What you do with your life is your business seeing as you're of no relation to me."

A spark of competition flared within the blonde then and her next question almost came as a prod—one that her mouth never even had the chance to ask her mind if it was okay to just blurt out. "And if Michiru-san ever does—

"She won't." Michiru's eyes widened between them, a look of pure uneasiness gracing her features. Kei on the other hand looked utterly serious, his aged eyes locking with sparkling emeralds. "Are you trying to insinuate something Tenoh-san?"

Haruka shook her head and decidedly backed out, her easy smile never faltering. "Trust me Kaioh-san, I've tried. Your granddaughter's straight as a whistle."

The elder Kaioh's stare switched to the violinist's who's uneasy smile never gave out. He gave one swift nod as Michiru looked up at him as well and he stated resolutely, "She's far too beautiful to not be interested in men."

O--O

"That was soooo awkward…"

"It's your fault, you goaded him!"

Michiru gave the taller woman a small slap in the arm as she laughed. "Well you know…I had to spice the conversation up a bit…"

The violinist sighed, the words traded after their lunch still affecting her. "Haruka…"

But the blonde only gave her the same smug smile she's grown to really love and she could only shake her head in exasperation.

"Straight as a whistle…hah! I still can't believe I said that…"

Michiru sighed, but smiled at any rate. Regardless of how much she looked like she wanted to fall off the face of the earth during the conversation, it gave her an insight as to what it would look like to be on the other side…and how anyone would react if she were to say what she really wanted in life. The way her grandfather looked at Haruka…irked her to say the least. Up until their last conversation he acted as if she wasn't even there…and when the business of who he knew her as came into play, there was nothing, but disgust.

Her opinion of him had definitely lowered…

"What did I tell you about frowning?"

She looked up at sparkling emeralds and smiled. "It doesn't make me look sexy…"

"Well then if you know that why are you frowning? Do you not like looking sexy?" The violinist merely laughed at her bluntness and looped her arms around the blonde's. "Where are we going by the way?"

They were outside the tea house, walking towards the pristine lake. "You are going to take me to the other side of the lake actually," Michiru stated and pointed at a manually operated boat on the shore complete with two paddles on the side. It looked old and rickety, and Haruka gave a blanched look as the smaller woman beside her only smiled.

"You're kidding right?"

The violinist shook her head. "I have another reason why I came here today and you'll take me there and accompany me."

The young CEO had by now gotten used to not refuting the other woman's words and just merely sighed and nodded her head. "Fine…you owe me though. Today's supposed to be my day off and you're making me work."

Michiru laughed and leaned into the taller woman's arms, wondering just slightly if her grandfather was looking out of the windows at them at all and knowing that she didn't care much made her almost feel smug. "I'm sorry about the way he was with you by the way…"

"What do you mean?" She looked up at Haruka and smiled, fully knowing that the tomboy knew exactly what she meant, but was willing to act dumb. "I…just didn't like the way he looked at you."

But the tomboy just shrugged, a worry free look on her handsome features. "If something like how he was either ignoring me or looking utterly disgusted ever affected me you'd be the one to know," the young CEO stated easily. "Regardless of who he is though I've only met him today and the only reason why I even bothered to listen to his story that sounded wrong in all levels was because he's somehow connected to you, and if I get to know something new about you, even the smallest bit, I'll listen."

Michiru swallowed roughly at the genuine words uttered by the blonde and just looked at her in quiet awe.

"There are usually three reactions people have when they meet me and they know who I am," Haruka continued, putting each finger up as she spoke. Looking up at the sky as if contemplating the three options, she continued, "One, they're okay about it. Two, they're disgusted and would rather choke on nails than stay in the same room where we breathe the same air. Three…they just don't care. Kaioh-san…looked like option number two there for a bit, but because I was your guest and he wanted to spend time with you he couldn't get away from me even if he wanted…so he had to put up with me just as much as I had to put up with him…"

The violinist smiled sadly. "You sound so used to it…"

"Well it's not like I can hide it even if I wanted to," the tomboy exclaimed. "I didn't lie to your grandfather…I will _never_ be interested in a guy or have any take interest in me."

"You'd rather be chained down by a woman."

Haruka laughed and nodded vigorously. "Mhmm…being chained down by a woman is…fun."

Michiru rubbed her forehead in exasperation at the other's double meaning, but her smile never faltered. But as the thoughts of chaining the taller woman down entered her thoughts, her mind had the audacity and right timing to remind her of their new contract.

Would it be really okay…to just be friends? She looked up at the tomboy's handsome face and sighed inwardly, wanting to already reach up to her and…kiss her. The flame of desire she'd been able to suppress because of her nonstop hours of working rekindled again and she couldn't help, but feel drawn to just succumbing to it.

She already knew it would be hard if they were to ever come to this phase…merely friends with no other strings attached…but she also knew that to be just friends with Haruka was better than being nothing to her. She didn't know how long she could keep it up…a façade that she was okay with this kind of relationship, but for the sake of keeping the tomboy right by her side…she would act forever if she had to. It sounded selfish…but she had every right to be at least for this situation, couldn't she?

"You're off in your own world again," the young CEO's husky voice stated, taking her out of her reverie.

Michiru's smile widened, hugging Haruka's arm ever closer to her. "I just missed you, that's all Haruka."

They had arrived at the tiny boat, the tomboy's unsure face making the violinist laugh outwardly a little.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked and gave the dark brown piece of transportation a little kick. "It might break down in the middle of the lake and we'll drown…"

"Ara didn't you know?" Haruka looked at Michiru's amused face as she continued, "I'm a pretty good swimmer as well…so you drowning would never be an option…I like my best friends alive and breathing."

The young CEO laughed and stepped into the boat, sitting down on it and rocking it around just to test its sturdiness. "Lucky me," she stated sarcastically and smirked as the violinist made her way inside as well, sitting in front of her. "Now I know you Kaiohs are rich enough to afford a little mechanical boat, or even better yet a yacht so can I ask why do you keep this…god forsaken un-technologically advanced piece of…crap?"

The smaller woman laughed at her brashness as she handed her one of the oars to the side. "A yacht would look strange being parked in front of a tea house that for all its intent and purpose is to look as natural as it can," she explained, chuckling at the even, disbelieving stare the blonde gave her.

"That's it? That's the reason why you have a crappy piece of boat instead of a yacht? It won't…look right?" Haruka sighed and pushed them forward into the still waters of the lake with one of the oars, taking the other one into her hand and beginning the simple strokes of moving the oars forward and back.

In the infancy of their boat ride, she had decidedly taken off her tan blazer and Michiru smiled appreciatively at the built figure she could see hidden behind the dress shirt she wore. And the way the thin sheen of sweat began surrounding her forehead only served her to look so much more…appetizing. The violinist hid the blush that had managed to crawl into her cheeks by facing away from the tomboy, her attention fixed on their destination.

"Do you see that little gate?"

She pointed to a part of the mainland, about a mile or so away. "Yeah…that tall double sided one?" Haruka asked as she rowed more specifically to its direction.

Michiru nodded and turned back to her, forcing herself to look down lest the taller woman would see the burning desire ravaging through her sapphire eyes.

"What's there exactly?" the blonde asked, eyeing her questioningly.

She looked up then and smiled, not a hint of sadness or melancholy in her features. "Yui onee-san."

Emerald eyes widened at words she wasn't expecting and her rowing kind of slowed momentarily. She swallowed a bit and looked passed the smaller woman to the black colored, double sided gate.

"It's a cemetery where all the past Kaiohs are buried," Michiru explained, answering the unasked question. "We own a lot of the land in this area and the main purpose of that piece of land is specifically for when that time comes in which we'll have to be buried six feet under the ground."

The tomboy blinked a bit and looked back at the smile on the smaller woman's face.

"There's no need to be nervous Haruka," she stated and leaned into her to pat her thigh good naturedly. "But I figured since Yuriko-san told me that she had explained to you what happened to my sister that I would take you to see her with me…I would appreciate it if you specifically could accompany."

The blonde's uneasy look disappeared and in its place was just a small, timid smile. "Are you sure it'll be alright?"

"I would rather have you with me than being alone or, god forbid, Jiro…"

Haruka chuckled and began rowing faster with renewed vigor. "Well if you insist…"

Michiru didn't come to visit her sister often, but she knew this would not be the last time she would in the company of the young CEO. She really did genuinely want to share this moment with her. She had been hiding it for the better part of their relationship and now that the blonde knew, she would be more than willing to share all of it unabashedly.

"I understand by the way…"

She shook herself out of her reverie and looked up at Haruka who continued to row the boat. She smiled handsomely making the violinist smile, albeit in confusion.

"Why you couldn't tell me about your parents and your sister," she continued and looked away with a kind of ashamed look. "The last time we were together I wouldn't back out of knowing what it was, but when my mother told me…" She trailed off as her easygoing smile slid as well. She looked back at melancholic sapphires and bit her lip. "I'm sorry…I don't know how it feels like to lose someone like that and—

She cut off as Michiru leaned forward and sealed her lips with her index finger, a soft smile on her face. The smaller woman sighed inwardly in satisfaction. There was nothing more endearing than a confessing Haruka…and then the feel of her soft lips on the tip of her finger finally managed to tell her brain that they had been too close before to merit this kind of action, at which time she finally pulled back with the same soft look still etched in her face.

"It's in the past," the violinist stated with a quiet smile and looked away towards the gate they were headed into. "If anything it was my fault for keeping it to myself anyway…knowing that you just wanted to know because you cared, not because you wanted to pry. I guess the rebellious side of me didn't want you to…mainly because I'm such a masochist and agonizing alone seems to make my story that much sadder…"

The tomboy sported a worried look and sighed outwardly. "Don't say things like that…"

Michiru looked up at her and widened her smile, her index finger coming in to push the crease the blonde's eyebrows had created. "Stop making rules about frowning when you break them too," she chastised.

Haruka laughed. "Yeah, but frowning doesn't take off my sexiness—

"Nh, your arrogance does."

They both laughed loudly Michiru feeling the most worry-free she's felt all month. Haruka and only Haruka brought this feeling out of her…and she figured that was only one of the reasons why she had fallen so madly in love with her without meaning to.

After fifteen more minutes, they reached the shore leading to the tall gate. Just like the tea house the perimeter was entirely surrounded by tall, green hedges, the only indication it was a burial ground from the huge slabs of granite and marbled tombstones that one could see from the decorative holes of the gate.

Haruka went out of the boat first, keeping it in place so that the younger woman could get out without splashing into the water and helped her onto dry land.

Michiru led the way, a sad frown marring her features momentarily. When she decided to come here with the blonde, she resolutely told herself that she wouldn't become emotional for the sake of looking strong, but the environment…the atmosphere…everything in this place reminded her of who she was, who she is now, and who she's expected to be in the future…and that thought only caused her heart to feel that much heavier.

She sighed softly and quietly, knowing full well that it was done silently enough to not merit the tomboy's attention who finally took her spot beside her. They silently walked passed the gate, the violinist opening it just slightly enough so that they could pass through before closing it again.

It was an obviously well tended place with not a sign of dead leaves and freshly picked flowers dropped at every tombstone's place. Even in their deaths it seemed that the past generations of Kaiohs kept an abundance of pride…and it showed by the majestic artwork upon their graves. None of the graves seemed especially close to one another either which made the place seem eerily serene and detached all at the same time.

They wordlessly trudged on, passed other tombstones until they reached the very end where a cherry tree in full bloom danced its flowers around them. Underneath it to its left was quite possibly the most normal gravestone in the entire vicinity. It was a fully black marbled stone with the words Beloved Daughter Kaioh Yui written on it, and that was it. No decorations, no overbearingly large statues…just the stone.

A sad smile rode on Michiru's face as she squatted to the small tombstone and touched its warm surface. Haruka only stood up and looked on quietly.

She didn't want to get emotional…She was resolute in looking so strong…but…

"She wrote a note…when she died," the aqua haired woman said softly, her morose frown becoming more imminent on her beautiful face. Emerald eyes looked up at her saddened sapphires as she gave a small, almost wry smile. Keeping her eyes steady on her older sister's name, she stated, "My parents were busy at Kaioh-Miroku when she came home for Christmas break from Todai. By then I was old enough to understand what was going on, but I felt since she was the older one of us that she would understand why she had to go through with the wedding."

She gulped the painful lump in her throat down, her words completely taking her mind back to the past she was speaking of. "I kept telling her she was already built to take over the company…Since she liked it, it shouldn't have been a big deal to marry just for the sake of its continuance. I had heard about the rumors concerning her boyfriend and his family, but just like everyone else I kind of overlooked it because she seemed stronger than to let what I thought was a trifle thing to come between them."

She felt her heart begin to twinge in melancholy, her sister's smiling, confident face coming into her blurring vision. And just as easily, she began to feel herself break. "I wish I wouldn't have said that…"

Warm arms encompassed her shoulders as her heart gave out a painful throb, Haruka's familiar, comforting scent lingering all around her. She moved back almost automatically into the warm embrace and leaned her head against the nook of the taller woman's neck, feeling her emotions beginning to flood out.

"I wish I could've understood her more…because I was the only one who could and was willing to listen at the time and I just shrugged it off as if she didn't matter…" The dammed tears broke and Haruka's embrace only tightened on her silently crying figure. Shutting her eyes, she turned slowly around and buried her face into the tomboy's neck, her hands coming up to grip the blonde's dress shirt tightly.

Her words were cracked now…nearly incomprehensible, but she merely continued on, fearing that if she couldn't get this out now, she may never be able to do so. "She and my parents never got to talk about it even when she went home for the holidays. They were evading her and I think all she really wanted them to do is listen…and they couldn't…and I was still too simple minded to really think it mattered…and…she couldn't take it anymore…" She felt the bitterness come out of her voice…anger and disappointment she knew was locked in her, but never came towards the surface. Her knuckles had by this time turned white from gripping on Haruka's dress shirt, but neither of them cared. Instead, the young CEO embraced her tighter, rubbing her back and hair every now and then to signal that she was still there and listening.

"I came home that night to find her in her bedroom…Everything was dark and she usually slept with a lamplight due to habit so I turned it on. I found her note there…and it was in the open and I figured I could read a little since she was sleeping and…when I realized what it entailed I just kind of stood there and—

"Michiru…"

The violinist grunted loudly in helpless frustration, her arms coming around the blonde's waist to hug her tightly as well. Irritated tears flowed out of her eyes like rivers and all she could do was feel angry…at the situation…at the past…at herself…She held the blonde tighter, not wanting the other woman to see her like this nor wanting to see if there was even a bit of disgust in the tomboy's face after knowing about a part of her past that she could've changed, but didn't.

But Haruka would have none of it. She felt her slowly retract her arms from her shoulders enough so that they could see one another's faces, but not far enough that the hug they shared would break.

"Stop…blaming yourself…for these things…" Haruka said softly and locked eyes with hers, a genuinely caring and worried look on her handsome features. She growled a bit in frustration and muttered, "I hate it…that you think it's your fault that your sister died or it's on you that she did—

"If I cared enough this wouldn't have happened!"

"You cared enough!" the blonde stated loudly, making sapphire eyes widen momentarily. She sighed and cupped the younger woman's wet cheeks into her warm palm. As their eyes locked again, she gave a small, albeit worried smile and continued, "It's not your fault. None of it is. _You_ didn't force her feelings on a wedding she didn't want. _You_ didn't bribe her boyfriend to go away. _You_ weren't the one to make their relationship falter…it wasn't _you_!"

She growled again and swiped the marching tears off of Michiru's face, her thumbs caressing the wrinkled spot in between her forehead.

She seemed hesitant to speak at first until she stated softly, "Put some of the blame on…" She stopped again and looked away, her features becoming one of anger. "Put some blame on your parents…they're not exactly saints…"

She looked back at her then and they shared a long and even stare, until the violinist finally gave her a defeated smile.

It suddenly felt as if a ton of weights had been lifted off of her shoulders…as words she's been waiting to hear finally came out. "I…don't know how long I've waited to hear that…"

Haruka sighed at her morose figure. "I'm pretty sure your sister would've told you if she could've."

Michiru's smile stayed on her face as she gave a small pout, her heart still feeling heavy from the sadness still threatening to overwhelm her again. "I miss onee-san Haruka…," she said quietly and looked down at the bruised grass underneath them, her insides lurching painfully at the thought of the death of her sister. She sighed. "I wish she could've been stronger and just…played the martyr…but now that I know what she was going through…at times—

"Don't leave me here all alone." Sapphires widened and looked up suddenly at serious emeralds, Haruka's words dancing between them. "I promise I'll follow you…if you do that."

"Haruka—

"Don't play with me Michiru…I'm serious…"

And she was. The violinist had never seen the blonde sport such a grave look before, her emerald eyes showing not a hint of lie, deceit, or bluff. They continued to look at one another in silent contemplation before Michiru reached out and brushed Haruka's hair back.

"Be here for me and I won't."

They never broke eye contact, their faces one of complete somberness. "Promise?"

The violinist smiled and nodded. "Promise."

Michiru's smile widened, her heart feeling the lightest she's ever felt it as she dipped her forehead back down to Haruka's shoulders and hugged her tighter, feeling the blonde do the same as well. They stayed in that same quiet, comforting position for some time before they both started to retract, sure smiles on their faces.

"You alright now?" Haruka asked and smeared one last trail of tear from the younger woman's face.

The violinist smiled gratefully at her show of endearment and nodded. "Although…can I tell you something?"

The blonde looked at her as if she just asked a rhetorical question which she just chuckled at. "What is it?"

"I never showed my parents her note…" Emerald eyes widened in shock and Michiru could only smile back. She looked at Yui's grave before placing her hand on its smooth surface again and said, "When the right time comes…I'll show them…and you."

Haruka could only look on in confusion, but nodded nonetheless.

O--O

"Good thing you thought to reserve…it's really busy," Haruka stated and watched the milling of excitement happening inside the second story of Regency, glad that they had leapt passed most of the people and were seated right away.

Michiru laughed and nodded. "I figured since the whole day was my idea, it would be my fault if we couldn't eat in your favorite restaurant either."

"Hmm…" she sounded and looked on at the menu given to them earlier.

She was kind of surprised though when Michiru answered her question about dinner with an already reserved table at Regency. They would definitely be seen…but maybe the thought of them being just friends had more than quelled Michiru's mind into thinking it was okay to be seen together…as long as they were just friends.

"This is okay right?"

She looked up at worried sapphires and nodded. "Of course…why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know," the violinist shrugged. "You seemed hesitant when I said it on the ride back."

Haruka smiled good naturedly and waved her words away. "I just thought since you wanted more seclusion since your album's been the word on the streets that we'd eat dinner somewhere not so…popular."

"Nh," Michiru nodded. "But you like it here…so I wanted to eat here with you."

The tomboy's smile widened at her words before she nodded in retreat. "Okay, fine we can eat here…" she stated in fake exasperation at which the violinist only laughed at.

The waiter came by momentarily and after ordering their dinner, left with not a lot more words.

Sipping her water, Haruka looked on at the younger woman's relaxed features and smiled, more than happy that her depressed state had finally completely passed. Remembering their unfinished talk earlier, she began, "Oh…your parents…how are they by the way? You said you'd tell me 'later' and now seems like the later you were talking about."

The violinist laughed and nodded. "They're good," she stated, and Haruka was relieved to see that she wasn't trying to hide anything with such a small statement. "I…asked them to see a counselor for their marriage…it's working out real well. They seem much more lenient with each other recently."

"That's good. That sounds wonderful."

"Nh, it is. Just the other day actually, my father called me up and asked me to not attend this Saturday's dinner…so he and okaa-san can spend it alone together."

"Heh…" Haruka sounded in mild amusement. "Watch out, they might sprout babies all of the sudden."

Michiru laughed at the other woman's words and waved it away. "Well who knows…maybe it's just what they need…although I think I would love to be the one to take care of it if it ever does happen…"

The tomboy smirked at the thought of Michiru holding a child that looked a lot like her…and then smiled softer at the thought of the younger woman holding a baby maternally that looked a lot like theirs…

"You alright Haruka?"

She looked up at her and smiled, hoping the melancholy in her eyes don't show. "Yeah, just thinking how weird it would be to see your old parents sprout another kid…"

As the violinist laughed, she only chuckled halfheartedly at the thought that a baby with red hair and sapphire eyes was the only realistic option in the future…and how depressed she would be when she would have to attend the baby shower and probably love the kid even more than the father because it came out of the woman she loved with her entire being.

She could keep it up, couldn't she?

First would be the wedding…She wondered briefly if Michiru wanted her to be a bridesmaid…and then kind of frowned at the thought of wearing a dress…but if the violinist wanted her to…of course she would. She would fight it, but if it made the smaller woman happy in the end, she would do it wholeheartedly.

She could picture them in the middle of the aisle…and when the pastor or priest or whoever asks about anyone disagreeing with their pact that she would just sit in the sidelines and just wait it out in quiet agony.

She wondered briefly how their first night alone together would go…and frowned at the thought of Michiru being held down by Jiro…on a bed. She shut her eyes briefly to take the picture out of her head, her frown becoming that much bigger. Then, as quickly as it came, her reverie left, her attention gathered by a warm hand stroking her cheeks. She looked before her in silent surprise at a worried violinist.

"Are you okay?"

Her smile came back almost automatically as well as her answer. "I'm fine…just zoned out a little."

But Michiru's worried look stayed…and she knew her little lie was discovered all too quickly. "Haruka…"

She swallowed her feelings down and gave a questioning glance, her smile dissipating from her features as well.

"I told you…this afternoon…that you were my best friend right?" The tomboy nodded, albeit in confusion, not really knowing where this was going. "So what am I to you?"

The question definitely took her aback. She wondered briefly if it was a trick question, but nevertheless answered, "You're…my best friend too. You're my confidante—

"Then treat me like it…" Michiru stated and looked at her seriously. "If something's on your mind, don't keep it to yourself…tell me. I want to be here for you as much as you are for me. Let me in too Haruka…"

They looked at one another seriously for a moment before the tomboy gave a nod and a smile. "I was just thinking…about your wedding actually."

Sapphires widened at words the other girl wasn't really expecting as Haruka gave a mere shrug. "Did…you want me to be your bridesmaid?"

The violinist's face cracked into an amused smile as she kept her laughter from going louder than it should. Sighing she looked up at the smiling blonde before answering, "I'll…let you know..."

"Heh…I'll at least get an invitation right?"

"Do you want to be invited?"

It was a serious question…one that Haruka didn't want to trifle with. She nodded and looked at the other woman evenly. "Of course…I want to be there for you so you don't feel as if you're alone."

Michiru looked away and smiled sadly. Sliding her hand upon the blonde's hand, she stated softly, "I'd appreciate that…more than you know."

They smiled at one another comfortingly and stayed that way in silence, the violinist's warm hands on top of hers feeling more right the longer it stayed. Michiru finally retracted it as their waiter came into view, his hands carrying their plates filled with food.

O--O

"Do you want me to take you up?"

Michiru looked up to Haruka and just shook her head. "It's getting late and you have work tomorrow as well. I'll be fine," she stated and smiled at the unsure face the blonde sported.

She unbuckled her seat belt and raised her hands to the blonde's messy locks, wanting to remember the feeling of it until she could do this again. Haruka could only smile at her.

"You're sure?"

She nodded and leaned in to share a hug with the only person in the world she could spend a day if not her entire life with and not get bored or feel a bit of monotony.

"Thank you for coming today Haruka. I really appreciate it," she said softly and hugged her tighter.

"Call me up…if you want to meet up at all within the week," the tomboy stated and hugged her tighter as well.

"I will…lunch or something."

"Sounds good."

They retreated from the hug as Michiru unlatched the door and stepped out, feeling the coldness of the parking garage enter her system. Looking back she said softly, "Drive safely Haruka…"

The young CEO only smirked. "Of course…"

She stood outside for a moment after closing the car door, neither looking like they wanted to leave. "Good night…"

Haruka's smirk could only widen. "Night…"

Another minute passed and they both laughed. "Go already!"

"Go upstairs!" Haruka exclaimed. "You don't have to wait for me to go!"

"Yes I do…now go!!"

The blonde laughed brashly and took it out of neutral and into the first gear. "Night Kaioh-sama."

"Same to you ojou-sama," Michiru answered and received an outstretched tongue out of the taller woman before she finally drove out of the parking lot.

Smiling to herself, she walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to her floor.

It was a tiring day, but she was glad it started and ended just as she wanted it to. She and Haruka were in good terms…they were talking…the long agony of not being able to be in each other's continued presence had come to pass. For now she was happy with this. As long as Haruka's beside her, she would be more than willing to just have her as her best friend. She wondered briefly how it could suddenly turn if she just…kissed her out of the blue one of these days…and blushed at the thought of bedding the taller woman again.

But she couldn't.

For one thing, they had set up a new contract…one of just being friends. Two…well Haruka hadn't given any sign that she wanted her in the same perspective, but maybe that was stretching it. She knew Haruka somehow felt something for her…but she didn't know what it was…whether it stemmed from this recent feeling of wanting to be friends with her or just missing her presence in bed.

Regardless of the fact…she was happy. It was an overall good day. As the elevator opened, she took out her keychain from her purse and opened the door. She sighed tiredly and got out of her heels that were already doing a good job on making her feet sore and slipped on the comfortable waiting slippers.

As she headed to the living room she suddenly stopped in her tracks as the presence of another person came into view of the dining area.

Her eyes widened a bit, her heart giving little palpitations.

"Where have you been?"

She frowned at a question that seemed almost too prying and looked down at Jiro's hand that held her cell phone.


	12. Their Haven

Chapter 12: Their Haven

"Why can't you answer my question first?" Jiro stood up from his sitting position and walked towards her, a heavy frown laced on his features as well. But she would not yield. Not when he walked towards her, nor when he was well within her comfort zone.

Michiru bit down the nervousness she felt at his too close proximity, but locked eyes with his onyx ones nonetheless, looking every bit the powerful woman he's grown to see within the last month that she hadn't shown prior to it.

"_You_ are the one who trespassed in my condominium Jiro," she stated evenly and with a bit of warning in her voice. Her hands curled into balls of anger at the mere sight of him in her condominium…definitely uninvited and even more so, the fact that he had the gall to intrude. "So I'll ask again…what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer her at once, the air around them beginning to clot heavily.

"As far as I remember, I never gave you a key to my home," the violinist said steely, her eyes reflecting the anger her body language was in the brink of showing. "So why you're in here now interrogating me about where I've been all day is kind of…laughable."

"I've been calling all day," the red haired man seethed, the anger in his voice evident. "I called first thing in the morning to _remind_ you that we had plans and _you_ never called back!"

Confusion passed through Michiru's eyes for a moment before nonchalance with a touch of irritation settled over it once again. "I had other important things to handle…" she only stated off handedly and kept her defiant stance.

The tall man gave an obviously sarcastic laugh. "You had more important things you had to take care of today other than the meeting our parents had decided more than a week back?"

The violinist only smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did. It may not be something important to you, but to me—

"Care to tell me what it is?" he asked mockingly.

The young woman's smile slid off as their eyes met again. "I don't have to tell you anything Jiro." She noted the tightness of his clamped jaw, his stiff posture, and angry, black eyes, but seeing as she was being completely honest to herself, she found that she didn't care, nor was she worried much.

"Has it dawned on you yet that we'll be married in a matter of months?" he asked incredulously.

Her eyebrows stitched into an exasperated frown as a wry and sarcastic smile etched her features. "Which means what?"

"What do you want me to do so you can like me more Michiru?" he cried loudly. Sapphire eyes widened a bit at the sudden question. "I hate it…that I can't get to you. There's always this wall between us and you can't fault me for not trying hard within these last several weeks. I've been trying to make you like me or at least take interest in me and you…" Jiro laughed sardonically, scratching his head in frustration. "You…don't give a damn…"

"What do you like about me?"

She could tell the question took him aback…because it was a relatively easy question, but at the same time it wasn't…and she knew it. She locked eyes with him for a moment before walking passed him and sitting on the dining table, waiting for him to join her.

With his back still turned towards her, she asked again, "What do you like about me? Why are you trying so hard in this endeavor when it's already set in stone anyway?"

He sighed tiredly at her question and turned towards her, his onyx eyes showing his returning frustrations. "No," he stated silently. "The question should be why _you're_ making it harder."

The angry look in Michiru's face had disappeared, and in its place was that of clear nonchalance. She merely shrugged and stated, "I'm not making it harder…I'm simply showing that I don't care…because I don't…care…about this marriage, about Kaioh-Miroku…about a lot of things that's tied with the Kaioh name."

Her simple statement made him wish he never asked.

"We've spoken about this before Jiro…" the aqua haired woman said and looked at him squarely in the eyes. "You may think that my feelings about the marriage may change…but I'm merely doing it for my family's sake…and if you keep pushing this, I may start believing that even my family isn't worth the troubles I'm going through."

She knew it sounded like a threat only because she meant to make it sound like one. The tall man looked at a loss for words and finally looked away from her serious, truth speaking eyes.

"I don't know what to do with you…" he said in an almost depressed manner and frowned heavily at the night sky that was apparent from her window. "You…you said you'd try…to make things work for the sake of your parents, and when I actually start thinking that we're making a breakthrough…you start pushing me away again…It…it makes me feel so inadequate…I don't know what to do…"

Michiru sighed inwardly at the face he sported and looked away from him just as he looked back at her. She definitely didn't want to start talking about this…not now…maybe not ever. She wished Jiro would stop caring as much if at all about this entire marriage and just do as her grandfather did…marry without much emotion attached to it so they could get on with their lives…Why couldn't it be that simple?

When she looked back at him, he had started walking towards her and when he got close enough, pulled a chair out of its place and sat in front of her very closely. They sat there silently, the violinist looking away from his searching onyx eyes.

It was uncomfortable, sitting this close to him without anyone else around. She could smell his aftershave and cologne, the combination of the two almost piercing her nostrils in a pervading way. She suddenly missed Haruka…even though they've only parted ways fifteen or so minutes back. Her presence was never overpowering…simply there. Never demanding, but calm…patient. The tomboy could be patient around her, regardless of the fact that she was most definitely an impatient person. She almost smiled at the mere thought of her before her mind reminded her of who was still in her condominium.

When she looked back up to Jiro's face with a still seemingly permanent frown etched in her features, an unfamiliar look was suddenly graced upon it. Her eyes widened momentarily as his hands reached towards the back of her chair and gripped the ends of it, keeping her in an almost imprisoned manner between his arms. Before she knew it, he had moved noticeably forward, his face just mere inches from hers.

"Jir—

And finally, his lips closed the remaining distance between them. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest in anxiousness, panic taking over her entire being. Her mouth automatically clamped up, her lips pursed tightly as his forcibly demanded entrance. As her eyes widened in shock at onyx eyes that just merely stared back, her hands had reflexively made their way to his chest and had begun the ardent task of pushing him away.

He's strong…She knew this already of course, but it didn't help that she felt too panicky to think properly. All that crossed her mind was how different this felt…how wrong it felt…how much she didn't want it. His arms had snaked their way around her shoulders now, gripping at her as if she were a lifeline, his entire figure towering over her too effectively.

It was here when she began to feel the convulsions overtake her body…how her mind had conceded that she may have encountered something beyond her control. And it only served to make her mind go blank. His lips were rough…tongue slimy…and it was taking all her energy and endurance not to open her mouth lest she taste him and hate him, her parents, and herself for putting her in this situation forever.

Finally, some semblance of the control she's managed to live by in her entire life snapped back as she felt his hands start pushing the strap of her sundress off…and immediately and without fail, her right hand balled into a fist and connected with his cheek.

The kiss finally broke, her breathing heavy and labored from her heart's constant hammering and the echo of the slap and punch combination permeating the entire room. His entire body kind of veered back…obviously not from pain due to the smaller woman's action, but moreover surprise.

Michiru felt her eyes water in absolute anger as she stared at him in disgust, her entire body still shaking from what had just occurred. Her jaw unclenched momentarily as she gave a passing glance at his red cheeks before locking back with his widened onyx eyes.

"Get out…" she stated in restrained fury.

"Michiru, I—

"Get out Jiro."

Her tone was dangerous, her entire figure stiff and her hands curling back into fists. She wanted him to leave…she wanted nothing more than for him to leave and for Haruka to come back. She gulped the disgusted lump down her throat and felt the pricks her lips were still making from his sudden intrusion. Fully knowing he was looking, she raised the top part of her sundress and wiped her lips roughly with it to dispel the feeling that was still there to no avail.

"I…"

The red haired man's broken voice sounded apologetic and scared…but Michiru couldn't stand the sight of him anymore either.

"Leave…do _not_ make me say it again…"

They stayed that way momentarily, his face one that was remorseful before he got up and bowed. "S-sorry."

She looked away from his retreating figure and could only breathe in relief again when she heard her door close. In all honesty's sake, she was readying herself for the worst case scenario when he kissed her…the feeling of his strong arms barring any exits away heightening her nervousness and his forceful lips roughly pervading hers. Without thinking she grabbed her cell phone that he left on the kitchen table, took little note of the many missed calls from her parents as well as Jiro's number and went down the call list to a name she hadn't pressed in a long time.

She felt unsafe here…in her own condominium. Her fiancé's barging in had given her a taste of insecurity and she wanted nothing more than to feel…safe.

"Michiru?"

Her heart warmed immediately at the sound of the tomboy's asking voice in the other line. She was speechless for a moment…not really knowing what to say because she didn't want the other woman to worry about her, but knowing nonetheless that she had to say something else she'd start anyway.

"W-what time…do you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"Eight…but—

"Never mind then—

"Michiru…are you okay?"

She wanted to say yes, but her heart felt heavy all of the sudden and her mouth refused to say anything.

She heard an audible sigh in the other line before, "I'm coming to pick you up—

"No! I—

"You can't expect me to just sit here and think you're okay when you're definitely not. I'll be there in fifteen—

"No, Haruka…" She didn't know what to do…A part of her was relieved to know this was definitely what she expected the blonde's reaction to be, but at the same time…she knew that maybe, just maybe she shouldn't have called…Her situation had nothing to do with the taller woman.

"You know," the young CEO stated in the other line. "I won't be able to sleep tonight knowing you're like this…so I will see you…whether you like it or not…"

She stayed silent at Haruka's words before nodding to herself, knowing full well she wanted to see the other woman as well. "I'll call up Satoshi-san…can we meet up at the beach house?"

"I'll see you there," the tomboy said softly. "Tell the old man to drive there quickly okay?"

A smile danced across her face at Haruka's blunt words. "Alright."

O--O--O--O--O

She wondered briefly what had happened in such a small amount of time that caused Michiru to call her with the most anxious tone she's ever heard her speak. Her eyebrows stitched into a worried frown. It took all her self-restraint to not call her up again and instead focused on the bathtub, filling it with hot water while mixing some nice smelling concoction inside it, a nice, flowery smell pervading the bathroom as she finished.

She turned the knob off to stop the constant flow of hot water and stood up from her kneeling position. Going out of the bathroom, she walked out of her room and headed downstairs, feeling that Michiru would arrive soon and wanting to be there right as she passed through the door.

She leaned on the back of the sofa and merely waited, her heart beating faster as time slowly dwindled pass. Finally, after a few more minutes of an agonizing wait, headlights beamed through the closed blinds of her window and she strode to the door quickly and opened it.

She noted the dark clouds imminent in the night sky as the waves crashed into the shore roughly, sending cold winds to assault her body. The door to the passenger's side opened and finally Michiru stepped out, looking every bit as normal as she left her, but with a slight sad stance that spoke the heavy difference to Haruka.

The tomboy walked out of the beach house towards her, feeling small raindrops beginning to pitter patter all around them. She bowed to Satoshi who smiled and bowed back to her from the driver's side and took Michiru's hand, her sapphire eyes warming just from her little touch.

"Let's go inside. It's beginning to rain," the tomboy stated quietly and she merely smiled softly and nodded. Haruka refused to let how worried she was show and looked again at the smaller woman's driver. "Thanks again Satoshi-san. Have a good evening."

"You too Tenoh-sama," the old man stated with a smile and bowed from his seat again.

She closed the door to the limo and led Michiru inside by her waist, protecting her from the suddenly pouring rain by shielding her with her blazer. When they finally got inside, she closed the wooden door behind them and took off her coat, placing it on the coat hanger while looking at the smaller woman's cold figure. Something bad must've happened…the violinist hadn't even bothered to put on a coat when she left her condominium and goose bumps could be seen prickling out of her skin noticeably.

Haruka sighed and walked towards her, wanting nothing more than to show that she was here when she was ready to talk…if she wanted to. She walked behind her and slid her arms across the smaller woman's waist, loving the familiar smell of her and feeling comfort when Michiru leaned back into her support.

"You seemed tense on the phone, so I got a bubble bath ready for you," the tomboy said softly, and smiled when she saw appreciation flitter across the aqua haired woman's face.

So she led them upstairs, her arms still comfortably slung around Michiru's waist as the smaller woman's hands made their way atop hers. She felt the violinist rub their hands together, unlocking her linked hands at the base of her stomach and locking it with her own. Resting her chin on the younger woman's shoulders, she pushed the door open to her bedroom and led the way to the bathroom. Once they entered, she retracted her arms back, feeling the woman before her squeeze her hands before she completely let go of her and smiled.

"Go ahead and start. I'll get you some night clothes and a towel," she said softly and waited for a response from the still quiet violinist. They looked at one another silently for a moment before Michiru merely gave a thankful smile.

Haruka nodded in understanding and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She sighed silently to herself. What in the world happened? A mixture of a confused and angry frown flittered upon her features as she glanced back at the closed bathroom door.

What the hell happened?

But she knew she had to wait for Michiru to say what was bothering her. She was happy when they had separated for the day…so what the hell happened to change it all?

Biting her bottom lip roughly, she shook her head from dispelling any randomly evil thoughts and walked to her drawer, taking out a towel, shorts, and a t-shirt simultaneously. She walked back to the bathroom and knocked on it.

"Are you decent? I'm coming in," she stated loudly.

"Go ahead," came the soft reply from the other end and she opened it to the view of an already bathing Michiru, the bubbles effectively hiding her otherwise nude form.

Haruka felt herself go hot as she deposited the clothes on the counter. "I'll just put these here…" she said while giving the deposited clothes more attention than they deserved. "I'll…go get the guest room ready for you…"

She trailed off as a small sound came out of her company. Tearing her eyes away from the clothes she came in with, she looked at Michiru questioningly who had turned away just in time, the same troubled look back in her face. A confused frown came over Haruka's as well as she debated on what to do. Getting to the conclusion that maybe Michiru was more comfortable in the master bedroom since that was the room they had shared the majority of their time together when they were friends with benefits, she stated instead, "Alright…you can stay in this bedroom…I don't mind."

Michiru looked up at her with a somewhat surprised and hopeful look as she scratched the back of her head.

"Do you mind if I take one of the pillows though? I think the guest bedroom's missing one…I can't sleep with just one pillow…kind of hurts my neck."

The violinist looked down as she finished her sentence, her face marred by a depressed frown…and Haruka couldn't help, but feel as if she was stuck in a crossroad.

"Alright," the smaller woman answered quietly and reached towards a pouf resting on the side, her expression never changing.

What did she want her to do??

The blonde sighed loudly as she closed the bathroom door behind her again, looking at her empty bedroom with the same troubled face. She gulped her worried feelings down and walked over to the edge of the bed helplessly, sitting on it with her back bent and her hands linked before her.

She hated feeling this way…especially when it came to the younger woman. This helplessness irked her and she wished…_wished_ that she could do something about her situation.

Maybe her parents had decided to go back to being hostile with each other? Maybe her album sales aren't going to be as good as she'd hoped…She frowned at her latest thought and decided to cross it out. Whether or not her albums would sell is definitely not a factor for making Michiru act like this…she wasn't vain. Then what was it?

She didn't know…and all the thinking had earned her a well deserved headache. All she knew was that she would make it all better…Even if she had to watch another scary movie…she would do so…just to see the other woman smile…or at least feel finally at ease. She glanced at the clock in her wall that read just after ten in the evening.

But it was late…She wondered briefly if maybe Michiru just needed rest. They both still have a long day tomorrow…it being the start of a work week and all…but maybe she could take another day off…All she had to do was tell her mother about her situation and she was sure the elder female Tenoh would let her have what she wanted. Hell, she deserved it after her hellish month! But then, the violinist might not be so lucky…and she didn't really want to spend the entire day tomorrow with absolutely nothing to do if the other woman wouldn't stay here with her…

She sighed loudly once more as she heard the pipes draining the water in the bathroom and the sound of the showerhead turning on. Michiru would be done soon…

With the thought of what was bothering the aqua haired woman still itching the back of her mind, she got up from her sitting position and pulled the blanket off the big bed, folding it so that when the violinist finally decided to sleep that she could go in without much trouble.

She smiled sadly at the king sized bed…and her rampant thoughts reminded her just then of their shared memories in it…some more passionate and physical than others, but all ones she was missing horribly. She would never get to feel the smaller woman's soft kisses again…feel as if she belonged to her and only her in this world for at least, several hours into the night. This whole beach house reminded her of what they had…and even though they're together now…it's not the same.

It would never be the same.

She frowned at the morbid thoughts dancing in her head. This would be one of the first times she had let Michiru shower alone…definitely the first time she'd sleep alone…the very first time they'd _be_ alone. Neither ever had the need to use the guest bedroom; their casual relationship wouldn't make sense if that were the case. She already knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight…knowing full well that the woman she'd been wanting in a much more physical level was sleeping fitfully in the next room…but if she really wanted that day off tomorrow, she would get it.

It was just her heart…that was slowly dying. After the marvelous time that they had shared today, it was blatantly obvious to her that she could do it forever…be her best-friend…but the end result would be a person she would never want to be. She would be that person for Michiru of course…the violinist was worth more than that sacrifice…but…

The future never looked so dim…and bright at the same time. They're together…Michiru will be by her side for as long as she needs her…but she would never be able to touch her like she wanted…like she had done before, and the mere thought that she had taken those times for granted made her hate herself now. Why couldn't the kisses mean something earlier? Why couldn't _she_ mean something earlier?

But even then, it wouldn't have mattered…

It wouldn't have mattered if she felt more for Michiru earlier than her mind and heart pronounced…because the smaller woman never thought of her outside the realm of being a friend…with benefits or not, didn't matter. She will always and forever be a friend…never a lover, never a girlfriend…never more than a mere friend…

"Thank you for the bath Haruka…I appreciate it."

She swallowed the painful feeling in her heart down and cleared her, as troubled, face. Turning around, she smiled easily at the white shirt and small shorts the violinist donned as the smaller woman continued to dry her still wet hair with the towel.

"It's no problem," she stated. "But it's getting late too…Did you…want to sleep? Talk? Something?" A flash of anxiousness passed through Michiru's eyes making the blonde frown in worry. Before she could answer, the young CEO easily continued, "Tell me when you're ready…until then I'm here. I'm always here."

Their eyes locked with one another seriously, sapphire ones telling the tomboy something she couldn't decipher…not without the words that would've made everything so much clearer. After a while, Michiru only looked away with the same troubled look, but nodded nonetheless. "Thank you again."

Haruka smiled amidst her frown and stepped towards the younger woman, enveloping her shoulders in and smelling her shampoo in her hair. "Gah, you make me so worried about you," she grunted playfully and hugged her tighter, locking her arms in as well.

A small chuckle rose out of the violinist making her smile wider. "Sorry Haruka…"

"I get nothing, but 'thank you's' and 'sorry's'…for all my hospitality—

"I'm sorry!"

The blonde laughed loudly at how muffled she sounded since her face was buried tightly within the nook of her neck. These small moments with her…were worth all the pain and trouble her entire being felt when acting was the only safety net she could grab a hold on to. Retracting her arms, she found a small smile atop Michiru's face that somewhat quelled the concern looping in her mind ever since the phone call from her came.

"Got a lot to do tomorrow?"

The violinist nodded. "I'll be busy promoting my album all day. I have a lot of radio stations to visit."

Haruka nodded understandingly. "You'll be gone before breakfast then?"

Michiru gave a small smile and shook her head. "Make me something…so my day can start right."

The tomboy smirked. "Alright. It's late, so go to sleep soon okay? I'll be in the guest room if you need me."

"Are you sure you don't want to—

"It doesn't matter where I sleep…if you feel more comfortable here, sleep here," the taller woman shrugged and stretched across the bed to grab a pillow. "Night."

The violinist gave a sad smile, but nodded nonetheless. "Good night."

With one last smile to the still standing Michiru, Haruka turned away and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

O--O

"Oh my God…"

She hoped her muttering wouldn't wake the other woman in the other room because she was so irritated and flustered that her mind would not for the life of her shut up and let her sleep. She tossed fitfully in her bed, accidentally kicking the blanket to the floor again.

"This room…needs a bigger bed…"

Haruka sighed loudly, sat up, and reached for the tossed blanket blindly in the dark. As she grabbed a hold of it, she tugged it up in aggravation and placed it around her again as she laid back down, only to roll over it, tangling her body in a mess of cloth and limbs.

"This…sucks…"

Her entire body decided to lunge back at the blanket then and pushed it away from her constricted form, kicking it again to the bottom of the bed and to the side where, lo and behold…it fell…again.

"Arrrrgh…"

Her mind needed to shut…the hell…up…

"Haruka?"

Emerald eyes widened at the soft calling of her name and sat up, glancing at the closed door warily. She waited for a while…cuz maybe her mind had decided to finally poke fun at her and made her hear the voice of a woman who was supposedly sound asleep.

Several seconds passed some more until, "Haruka? Are you awake?"

Okay, good, she wasn't hearing things…and then felt uneasy at the thought that her random kicking and moving on the bed probably spurred the woman to wake up from her sleep and see if she was okay…

"Y-yeah…sorry if I woke you up…"

The door opened slightly, the hallway light shining dimly on Michiru's form. "You didn't…I couldn't sleep…"

The tomboy pulled the lamp switch to better see the young woman and just kind of blinked at her before replying, "Want to come in? I can't sleep either…"

The aqua haired woman gave a smile then and without another word, entered the semi lit room. She gave a questioning smile at the discarded blanket as Haruka sweat dropped.

"The bed's too small…" she muttered and received only a laugh from the violinist.

She stood at the side of the bed for a moment and both shared an awkwardness that they knew they needed to destroy…lest this whole night would turn awkward. So…doing as she does best, Haruka smirked widely and fluffed a pillow next to her. "Sit down."

And that little action was all it took to dispel the discomforting air. The blonde saw her look around a bit at the room that was too small and dwarfed in comparison to the master bedroom.

"Do people come here often?"

Not entirely a question she was expecting, but it was okay. Shaking her head, she gave the room a once over with her company and replied, "Nope…This is my haven too you know…I don't like to share it unless I really have to."

Michiru laughed. "You really had to the night you took me here?"

"You were hysterical…so yes…I really had to then. And see where it takes me? Now _you're_ calling it your haven!"

Her incessant laughter didn't cease and it took all of Haruka's will to not bend and succumb to it. She vowed to find something wrong with the woman sitting beside her…if only to force herself to dislike her just a little and suppress the overwhelming feeling of depression that passed over whenever she felt she was falling head over heels in love too much at an unrequited one that would never come to pass.

"I can't help it," the violinist stated in the midst of her laughter. "I've really come to like it here…"

Haruka nodded as if she were agreeing only because she had to. "Fine…but don't bring other people here…" she warned playfully.

"This is our haven," Michiru said simply and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder. "No one should be able to trespass…unless you wanted them to…"

Her voice ended in a soft trail, causing the young CEO to know exactly what she was insinuating. "What makes you think that?"

Sapphires glanced at emeralds before the smaller woman looked away again and resumed her spot on the tomboy's shoulder. "It's a nice place to bed someone…" she said easily, her voice sounding hollow. Haruka frowned. "You can hear the waves crashing on the shore and…at times like this…I heard the sound of rain is also a good aphrodisiac…"

The pitter patter of rain dancing on the roof above them gave a distinct noise as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Storms too?" The blonde couldn't help, but joke. Talking about aphrodisiacs with the woman she wanted to keep her hands off of is definitely not a good idea.

But Michiru only nodded and made a cute affirmative sound. "It's really nice…and comforting," she said softly and quietness befell them only for the sole reason that both of them wanted to listen to the waves mixed together with the sound of the heavy rain.

The blonde leaned back into the headboard, feeling the smaller woman go with her and smelling her clean scent, albeit the shampoo she normally used was distinct in her cascading hair instead of her normal one…which kind of excited her more than anything now that she thought about it…

Oh, god…

She shut her eyes roughly to silence the warmth suddenly positioning itself in the bottom of her stomach.

Damn it…

It's been too damn long…

And all of the sudden, she could no longer hear the sound of the rain…or the waves…or hear anything if she wanted to be completely honest. She could only feel Michiru's head on her shoulder…her body leaning into hers in a comforting way. She could smell her and see her and touch her and all of it…all her senses were telling that little ball of warmth in the pit of her stomach to dance even wilder…get bigger.

_Crap…_

She frowned and shook her head to dispel the thoughts surrounding her entire being and started fighting the feelings raging her insides. She swallowed hard and remembered the smaller woman's soft question, deciding to answer it instead to help satiate the growing tyranny her, apparently…horny body…was invading her mind with.

"No…you're the first and only woman I've bedded here."

Michiru's head retracted from its comfortable position on her shoulder as she merely looked at her, Haruka looking back just as seriously. They were threading on dangerous territories…and both knew it. But Haruka only frowned. Maybe this night…when she felt the tension was its fullest and the waves were crashing amidst the beach and the rain was pitter pattering heavily against the sides and top of the beach house, they could just talk about what their relationship had been.

"Do you miss it?"

Okay…maybe she started it off waaaayyy too bluntly because the violinist's sapphire eyes could only widen in shock as she asked it, but she couldn't very well take it back now even if she wanted to…

She felt Michiru audibly swallow before a challenging smirk flittered atop her dimly lit face. "I'll tell you if you tell me?"

"Heh," Haruka sounded, leaning across the side of the bed and grabbing the blanket that she had thrown over in her fit of frustration. "Last time we played, I wasn't the best opponent."

"Nh, I'm hoping you'd be better this time around."

They shared a challenging, wide smile, the rain above them getting heavier and louder, setting the tone and mood to a relaxing one.

Haruka nodded. "Okay, I'll be nicer."

The smaller woman joined her in leaning on the headboard as the blonde spread the blanket onto their laps. Looking at one another from the side and with still smirking smiles atop their features, Michiru started, "What made you want to bed me?"

The young CEO snickered as if in deep disbelief that she had to answer such an easy question. "You're pretty…"

"That's it?"

"Shh my turn," the tomboy teased, earning a chuckle from the other woman. "Why'd you come to me?"

"I didn't know who else to go to," the violinist shrugged easily. "And…I can't say I wasn't at least interested in you from our last two meetings." She stopped momentarily to let the blonde's gloating look come out before exasperatedly asking, "But…that's it? I'm pretty?"

Haruka sighed. "You know…bedding a woman is completely different from falling in love with them…" The smile kind of slid off the smaller woman's face, but the taller woman continued on even upon seeing this. Looking away and moreover towards the dark ceiling, she stated, "Whenever I wanted to bed someone, the fact that they're pretty usually made the decision for me already…_but…_that would definitely be a one night stand…" She looked back at the aqua haired woman who was still looking at her very intently. "So no…it's not just 'cuz you were pretty…Was I good the first time?"

Sapphire eyes widened at the suddenly placed question before looking away, a blush clearly ridden on her cheeks.

"Ehh?? That looks says…hell yes…"

Michiru's blush in the darkness got even more pronounced as she slid into the bed, pulling the blanket over her figure. Turning over to her side so Haruka could see her expression, she swallowed roughly before nodding. "Nh."

"Nh?? That's it??" the blonde cried in disbelief.

"What do you want me to say?"

"What did you like about it?"

"Haruka…"

"'Cuz well, okay let's say with you. I liked it when you wanted to be the dominant one for example…I like seeing women who have confidence…it's a turn on…so there."

The violinist burrowed deeper into the blanket causing Haruka to dip low and join her as well, pulling the blanket over her shoulders and turning to her side to face Michiru's unsure one. They hadn't touched yet…the full size bed making it possible to keep to their respected sides, but both were close enough now to see the mischief or worry emanating from the other's darkened face.

"I…" the smaller woman stopped for a moment and broke the intense gaze the taller woman's emerald eyes made. Looking back up, she stated softly, "You're…the first and only one to ask me if I was sure…"

The young CEO's eyes widened, remembering the first night they shared together. "I just wanted to make sure if the prim and proper lady knew exactly what she wanted and was getting herself into…"

Sapphire eyes twinkled in sadness, the contrast of her small smile making her look that much sadder. Haruka briefly wondered if she should ask what happened to her earlier now, but stopped herself from doing so. Instead she reached out and played with the smaller woman's smooth, cascading, long hair, loving the feel of the silky strands amidst her hand.

"I'm…happy to know that we got to be friends because of it," she stated huskily, not being able to meet with the violinist's asking eyes. Gulping, she continued, "I…really didn't know how much I missed you…until I saw you again at the concert."

Michiru's sapphire eyes glazed, and it only took a moment more for her to close the remaining distance between them and bury herself in that comfortable nook in Haruka's neck. The blonde laid back on her back with ease, wrapping her left hand around the smaller woman's small shoulders and loving the feel of her arms and legs wrapped comfortably around her figure.

And the feeling of content washed over her so quickly that she couldn't help, but sigh in relief as well.

"I miss you Michiru," she stated in an almost needy fashion and turned back to her side to hug the violinist tightly, feeling the other's arms come around to hug her as well.

"I miss you too Haruka."

They stayed that way in quiet comfort, loving the feel of one another's bodies pressed tightly together in what both of them hoped looked like a platonic hug outside their points of view, but feeling their hearts stir at the thought that they had been so much more before and wanting that feeling back.

Haruka groaned inwardly at how good she felt…all these hugs were going to be the end of her. And as she touched and felt and saw nothing, but cascading hairs of aquamarine and the small petite body against hers, she figured it was a nice time to talk about what had happened to the younger woman, if only to dissipate the growing want her body was on the verge of exploding out of.

"What happened tonight Michiru?"

Her voice was low, concern laced around it and she could already feel the violinist tighten at such a question. Immediately she retracted herself from the hug, feeling Michiru grip at her t-shirt momentarily as if giving a sign to not let go, but feeling that she should. She gently pushed the smaller woman to her back and made her way on top of her, her body almost exploding in need as she saw the familiar glazed look the violinist usually gave her before they started having sex. She sighed and breathed loudly, if only to control herself, and while propping herself on her elbows, began massaging the aqua haired woman's forehead and temples, their faces close enough to hear the silent breathing shared among them as the rain continued its relentless assault outside.

She felt her relax, her eyes warming even more at her ministration. Sliding her fingers across the smaller woman's forehead and rubbing deeply at the pressure point at her temples, she gave a small smirk at the completely unguarded look Michiru was giving her…and how badly she wanted to just…take her then.

"Promise me…"

The violinist's soft voice took her out of her sexually induced stupor, giving her, her full and undivided attention while still massaging her temples.

"Nh."

"Promise me…you won't do anything…rash."

She immediately frowned. Okay…something bad really did happen…Stopping her ministrations she propped herself on her elbows higher and looked down at the worried look Michiru was giving her.

"What happened?" Her voice was tougher this time, her tone steely.

"Haruka…promise me." But Michiru would not yield either, her soft hands coming up to caress her cheeks.

"Tell me what happened first and I'll promise right after—

"You can't do that. You won't be able to…"

"Michiru…"

The blonde sighed loudly, her frown deepening.

"J…Jiro forced himself on me…"

And all of the sudden, all she could see was red. Dark…scarlet…red. She briefly saw sapphire eyes widening as her hands formed into balls, her body sliding off the smaller swiftly until she was almost out of the bed.

Sugiura Jiro…was going to die. She was going to make sure of it.

"Ha-Haruka!"

He dared touch her…

Turning swiftly around, she looked at Michiru's panicking figure who had by now also stood up, only on top of the bed, the hardwood floors underneath her feet cold in contrast to the burning fury raging in her system.

"What did he do to you?!"

She felt the violinist's arms embrace her shoulders, making their way up to her blonde locks as Michiru bent down to her until their foreheads touched.

"It was a kiss…it was just a kiss."

She could feel the warmth radiating from the smaller woman, feel her anger slowly, but surely dissipating as their eyes continued to lock and warm soft hands continued rubbing her scalp and playing with her hair.

It wasn't what she had feared…but he still touched her in a way she didn't want…

"I'm going to kill him," she stated dangerously, but the panicked look upon the aqua haired woman's face finally left and she only gave a chastising smile.

"Don't kill him…I don't want anything happening to you."

"You don't think I can handle him?"

"You can! I don't want anything happening to you afterwards…like lawsuits…or jail time…"

Haruka couldn't help, but laugh. "Will you visit me?"

"Everyday…now come back to bed…"

The blonde smirked at her pleading expression and nodded, receiving a small kiss on her forehead that helped quell the remaining bit of frustration in her body…for now. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and buried herself between the concave of her breast, not feeling the little bit of action any sexually, but just comforting.

"If he does it again—

"He won't."

The violinist's lithe hands had begun playing with her hair again…and she somehow knew the aqua haired woman knew as well that, that little bit of action eased her anger and frustration away kind of easily.

"I'm going to punch him the next time I see him…"

"Haruka—

"I'm serious. He should know better than to do something like that."

"Nh."

"Was he rough? Are you okay?"

But Michiru only smiled as she looked up at her in concern, the anger in her eyes still there, but somewhat suppressed.

"I'm fine now…thank you for letting me come here."

Haruka sighed and moved back onto the bed, the smaller woman following her as she slid back under the covers.

"Sleep here tonight." She knew it sounded like a command and a question at the same time…but she didn't want the violinist sleeping alone and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep either if the other were to go to the other bedroom.

But Michiru never questioned it, opting instead to give her a small smile and laying back down beside her. They again laid on their sides, looking at one another in the dimmed room.

"I never want anything bad to happen to you," the blonde said softly and with a small troubled look upon her face. She reached out and touched the violinist's lips with her finger, sighing inwardly in satisfaction at how soft it felt and how badly she wanted to choke Sugiura for touching them in ways she wanted to as well.

She felt the lips turn into a smile and looked up at shining sapphire eyes, the smaller woman's hands coming upon hers and holding it.

"Let's sleep. We still have work tomorrow and," Michiru stopped herself for a moment to look at a hanging clock in the wall, "it's nearing two."

The tomboy nodded, letting her hand rest in the distance their two bodies didn't meet and smiling softly at the smaller woman's hands who joined her there. She was tired anyway…wanting to pummel Jiro earned her a small headache and her body's random and repetitive mood swings from feeling hot and bothered to angry and furious left her mind in a somewhat drained position.

"Night Michiru," she managed to say before her eyes finally started giving way to her lids.

She smiled at the small one the violinist gave her before feeling those soft lips kiss her hand. "Good night Haruka."

And sleep finally took her.

O--O

Michiru was willing herself to stay up, if only for a few more minutes. She missed this…watching Haruka sleep peacefully. She smiled at her adorable sleeping face and sat up just to have a better look.

She responded the way she knew she would when the topic of what Jiro did finally came into conversation. It was one of the reasons why she didn't want to tell her in the first place, but it felt good as well…the feeling of being protected…knowing someone would always be in her corner regardless of what happens.

Sooner than she expected, Jiro and all the troubles concerning him flew out of her mind and she could only see Haruka…and all the wonderful things following her. After tonight's fiasco, she just couldn't see how it would feel like to be with the red haired man, least of all marry him…but she could picture a long and happy life with the blonde…

Staying in this beach house forever with her didn't even seem long enough.

The blonde moved on her back, the slight movement grabbing the smaller woman's attention. She smiled at her endearing, unguarded form, feeling the familiar warmth inside her toss around. Her eyes flickered to the tomboy's parted lips and without even thinking about it, tucked a few curls behind her left ear and bent down.

Her eyes warily moved towards lidded emeralds, knowing full well that she couldn't make an excuse for herself if the blonde were to wake up and see her in that position. The rain outside seemed to double in frequency and noise, her arms prickling at the cold that had suddenly pervaded the room. But her lips were close and there were only a couple more inches to go until she would be able to feel the lips she had been dreaming and thinking about for well over a month now.

She smirked at how many times she'd have to do this…steal little midnight kisses…The thought didn't seem like a bad idea at all and her insides churned almost painfully at her to do it already, at which she conceded.

Glancing one last time to still closed eyes, she closed her own and closed in on the remaining couple inches, feeling the warm air coming out of the blonde's nose as their soft lips finally met. She couldn't remember them being this soft…and only groaned inwardly at the thought of how intoxicating it would be to be kissed like this again…with the blonde awake at the receiving end and giving her just as much, if not more.

Of course it wasn't a deep kiss at all, merely small repeated pecks, and as her insides lurched on and her body began feeling hot and bothered, she drew back, licking her lips as she did so and glancing with glazed eyes to still closed emeralds.

She could no longer feel Jiro's lips on her, her mind only reminding itself of the soft ones she just reacquainted herself with. Sighing softly, she laid back down and positioned herself so that her head rested comfortably on Haruka's broad shoulders, her arm coming around to snake itself around the taller woman's waist.

Here was where she belonged…no where and to no one else.

The blonde's comforting scent enveloped her, reminding her of what she had to do to feel the tomboy's presence the last time she spent the night here. Wearing dress shirts dwarfed in comparison to feeling the real thing, she conceded and hoped she would never be in such a situation with the blonde again to merit them not being able to hug this way.

She wondered briefly if she would be able to sleep with her like this again…or every single time she decided to spend the night here. Even worse than sleeping in that huge master bedroom alone with the scent of Haruka lingering on everything was the fact that the taller woman was in the other room…It almost seemed like the faiths were having a great time mocking her.

Sighing softly, more in content than anything, she closed her eyes and relished at the feeling of content rushing through her entire system. She felt balanced, complete. Haruka could be the only one in this world that would make her feel this…happy.

Looking up at the blonde's still sleeping figure, she gave a small smile and hugged her tighter.

"I'm glad I met you Haruka."

And with her whisper still echoing in her eardrums, she closed her eyes as well and welcomed sleep.

O--O

They had both woken before seven, Haruka's angry stomach lurching its protest making them both laugh in amusement. The storm outside hadn't ceased, the howling winds and violently crashing waves still imminent from the comfort of the warm beach house even with the combination of the roughly pouring rain.

As they were both rinsing their mouths of the toothpaste in the bathroom sink they were sharing, the blonde washed her face roughly and stated, "You should take some clothes here so you don't have to go back to your place to change."

Sapphire eyes looked at her hesitantly. "It won't be a problem?"

The tomboy merely shrugged. "It's troublesome for you more than for me…" she stated with a trail off. "I mean, not your entire closet, but some underwear and things you would want to wear to work…just so you don't have to keep going back and forth."

Michiru smiled at the thought of their underwear sharing a cabinet space together.

"I'll make some room tonight when I get back from work and whenever you have the time, just go ahead and take some things here from your place. The key's where you left it…and if you leave it there again, you can't call this place your haven anymore…"

Haruka smirked teasingly, the violinist's small pout making her pinch her cheeks endearingly.

"Didn't think it would be right to stay here…although I'm surprised you didn't throw away my toothbrush," the smaller woman stated softly, with a little hint of melancholy in her voice.

The tomboy merely smiled at her saddened form and rested her hands on her small waist. "This is _our_ place…Regardless of what happens between us, I want you to always feel welcome here…Like some kind of a neutral zone. Never feel as if you don't belong here, 'cuz this place just isn't the same without you anyway."

They looked at one another softly for a moment before Michiru smiled warmly. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, she whispered just loud enough for them to hear, "Thank you."

The smaller woman decided to shower first, Haruka going downstairs to ready their breakfast. She decided on a western meal, seeing as they both had a long day ahead of them and fixing it wouldn't be as time consuming. She began the task of cooking it and took out some eggs, bacon, and bread and pulled a non-stick pan out of the cupboard. She turned the stove on and placed the pan on the stove top, waving her hand to test the heat that hadn't made its way through the surface yet and rushed upstairs to her bedroom. She smiled momentarily at the little noises the shower was making with the occupant inside and went through her closet, pulling a black power suit to wear for the day as well as a towel and the underwear that would accompany it; she would be taking a bath after the violinist as well.

She gulped at the thought of just going in there before inwardly smacking herself and remembering the pan she left out to heat up.

When she got back downstairs, the pan was more than hot enough to start cooking in so she immediately pulled several pieces of bacon from inside the package and nestled them in the pan, the meat sizzling as it touched the searing surface and minutes later, its succulent smell successfully wafted the entirety of the kitchen. As it continued cooking, Haruka quickly washed her hands and grabbed a spatula, turning the cooking pieces around expertly when she felt they were cooked well enough. She worked in quiet, but quick ease, grabbing a plate from another cupboard to hoard the cooked bacon in and cracking the eggs with one hand into the still hot pan, using the oil from the bacon to cook in instead of olive oil.

She looked at the clock momentarily and felt the need to hasten even more. Michiru still needed to go back home to change for her radio interviews and it sounded as if she would be having a pretty hectic day in general.

As the eggs sizzled to life, she grabbed two pieces of bread and pushed them in the small toaster oven, just in time to turn around to see an amused violinist standing next to the dining table.

"You look like you're in a rush," she said with mirth and Haruka could only smile.

"You still need to go home to change and I didn't want you to be late," she stated easily and grabbed the four eggs cooking on the pan and transferred them beside the bacon in the same plate, eyeing the way Michiru's hair shined with the light.

Taking the plate filled with their breakfast, she turned off the stove and deposited it on the table.

"Your toast is in the oven. Go ahead and eat without me. If I'm not done with my shower and you have to go, just go. Have a good day."

She held her casually in the waist with one arm and kissed her in the temple softly before making her way upstairs and disappearing altogether. Sapphire eyes widened at her small show of endearment and smiled at the lingering feeling of the tomboy's soft lips on the side of her head. Looking at the still hot breakfast, she sighed a little as the sound of the toaster popped the bread out. She made her way in to the kitchen and took two more plates out, one she kept empty and the other she placed the toasted bread in. She inserted two more already sliced pieces of bread into the waiting toaster before walking back into the dining table, placing the plate with the toast on her side and the empty one where Haruka would be sitting.

The silly girl thought she needed to eat breakfast without her just to get to work sooner? She chuckled at the thought…and waited patiently at her seat, reminiscing the night they had shared together.

When Haruka got back downstairs she was surprised to see the violinist still there…and even more-so not eating and waiting oh so patiently for her.

"Michiru…aren't you going to be late?" she asked as she slung the unmade, black silk tie around her white collared dress shirt and popped the collars up.

But the smaller woman merely smiled at her still hurrying form, got up from her seat and walked towards her. She stood in front of her and pulled the two ends of the tie with her hands, twisting it around and tying it for her. The tomboy smirked and held her head higher, her hands going up to rest comfortably on the other's waist.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Michiru asked in an almost chastising manner and she could only laugh deeply.

"I thought you would be…" she stated and moved her head around to accommodate the violinist's soft hands that were pulling her collar down. She looked down at her tie and suddenly felt warm, the knowledge that it was Michiru who fixed it for her making her so much happier and content than she thought it would. It was…a domesticated thought…the little things that brought her more happiness than the big things ever could.

"I always have time to join you in eating Haruka…especially if you were the one to take your time to make it."

The tomboy smiled at her words and both of them finally made their way to the dining table, two pieces of toast resting on her plate.

"It's a little warm now, but it probably tastes just as good as you intended it to anyway," Michiru teased.

So they ate their breakfast with relative ease, comfort and content washing over their features as they relayed to each other what their busy day would entail: Haruka would be in board meetings all day discussing a new construction plan and Michiru visiting a lot of radio stations to promote her album. It felt and looked as if they were a family. If there was a child even in the midst of them…a brother, sister, or nephew…it would definitely look like a normal, happy family and imagining it as looking so made both parties feel all the more…complete.

At seven thirty, they ended breakfast and stacked the dishes in the sink full of water, Haruka insisting she would take care of it later. Putting her blazer around the smaller woman, she took the spare key from the top of the desk and placed it in Michiru's open palm, their eyes locking seriously if only for a moment. The violinist closed her hands on it tightly and embraced the tall woman, already knowing that she would miss her presence during the day that would feel too long after the great one they spent together yesterday.

The tomboy opened the front door of the beach house soon after, the standing figure of Michiru's aging driver standing on the side of it with an umbrella already opened and waiting.

"Good morning Satoshi-san," she greeted with a friendly smile, and the old man could only smile sweetly back.

"Good morning Tenoh-sama, ojou-sama," he greeted back and placed the umbrella over all of them. "I trust you both had a wonderful night?"

Michiru smiled and nodded. "Thank you for taking me here last night by the way…"

"Ojou-sama…it is my job almost as it is my pleasure," Satoshi stated and waved her worried look away.

Putting her arms casually on the smaller woman's shoulders to make sure her blazer stayed in its place, Haruka replied, "I hope my mother wasn't much trouble?"

The driver laughed deeply. "She…definitely is your mother."

The blonde smirked at the statement she decided sounded more like a comment than anything else and all of them made their way to the waiting limo, Satoshi opening the door for Michiru when they got closer. The violinist took the warm blazer off and helped the tomboy into it this time, smiling as she did so at the wide smile her peripherals caught her driver sporting.

"Have a good day at work. I'll…probably see you tonight," she said softly and leaned into her for one last hug.

Haruka merely smiled and hugged her back, tucking some of her strands of hair behind her ears as the wind picked it up and danced with it. "You too. I'll be here. Try to come sooner so I don't have to do all the cooking."

The violinist gave a carefree smile and nodded before going in and remained looking at her as Satoshi closed the door.

"I'll take you to your car Tenoh-sama," he offered and the blonde could only smile and nod, the umbrella shielding them from the pouring rain properly. As they neared her car and she turned the alarm off to open the door, the old man extended his free hand to her for a shake, one that she took immediately even though she didn't quite get why he had requested a silent shake to begin with. "Thank you for taking care of ojou-sama last night. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but…my opinion of you has reached an all new height. Not to say I didn't like you before Tenoh-sama, but I definitely like you more now. Please continue to take care of Michiru-chan…she deserves someone who'll love her unconditionally."

Emerald eyes looked at him seriously as she could only give a nod. "Thanks for taking her here."

She smiled handsomely and bowed gratefully as she entered the car, rain free from the driver's thoughtfulness. She turned it on and waited for it to heat up, looking longingly at the limo that made its way out of her property and sensing the smaller woman's eyes on her even though the tinted glass hid any notion of it away.


	13. Just Another Manic Monday

Chapter 13: Just Another Manic Monday

All the board meetings all day had been excruciatingly long…and boring…

She stifled a yawn so as to not disrespect the representatives of the other company present in the room as one of the boards of directors' voice effectively lulled her to a semi-sleeping state. She felt a soft hand wander onto her lap, taking her out of her sleep induced stupor and looked to her left where her mother gave her a mixed look of worry and care. She only smirked back in assurance, resolute on paying more attention. Yoshiko squeezed her thigh with her hand lovingly before retracting it, her attention once again at the discussion before them.

About an hour later and Haruka yawned loudly in the elevator ride back up to their office, the elder female Tenoh beside her looking at her in amusement.

"Didn't sleep well last night?"

The tomboy could only smirk, thoughts of last night gracing her mind momentarily. "I did…just not enough."

Yoshiko nodded at her cryptic words. "How was it…your day with Michiru-chan?"

At this the young CEO could only give a genuine and wide smile. "It was good…we went to a nice coffee shop for breakfast, went to her grandfather's for lunch, visited her sister, and went to Regency for dinner," she stated like a happy child and smiled wider at the amused look her mother was still sporting her.

"Care to elaborate some more of those? I would personally like how Kaioh Kei thought of you…"

"He hated me," Haruka laughed brashly. "I could tell…He probably thought I was like…some kind of a bad influence on his grandchild, especially when she said I was her best friend, but of course he didn't want to look like he wanted to start a fight with a kid over it…so we just kind of let it go…"

Yoshiko shook her head in disagreement, her smile still fixed on her refined features. "He was notoriously known for his silent, but serious demeanor. When he didn't want something, his face usually said it for him…not his mouth."

The blonde nodded, remembering the staring contests she and the old man shared during her and Michiru's short visit to the undisclosed tea house.

"And you visited Yui-chan as well?"

"Nh…at the Kaioh cemetery."

"How was that?"

At this, the tomboy had to give a loud sigh. "I've never seen such a…dead cemetery…don't mind the pun…" Yoshiko laughed, knowing full well what her daughter was meaning to say. "The place reminded me of what you said about rich people and their history…"

She only nodded and patted her daughter's shoulder softly. "I'm glad everything's going well between the two of you…although I doubt it's as perfect as you claim it is…"

Haruka sighed again. "We're in this phase…friends…just…friends…" The elder female Tenoh looked at her momentarily in worry. "I mean…I'm happy that I can finally talk to her again…it's been too long…but…everything feels so…short…" And this thought led her to the violinist's planned marriage which sparked only one thought in her mind. "Sugiura…" Her right hand balled into a fist, Yoshiko's look becoming that much more confused and worried. "I hope I don't see him soon."

But before she could ask her daughter to elaborate, the elevator door had opened and both Tenohs found Yuki standing in front of her desk waiting for them anxiously instead of at lunch where she should've been already.

The aged secretary looked at Haruka before stating somewhat nervously, "There's someone…in your office." Two pairs of emerald eyes narrowed. "I explained that it was beyond your lunch break, but she wouldn't listen."

At first the blonde thought it might've been Jiro…and almost felt inclined to welcome him in her office for a little…brawl…but…

"Both of you should go in…She doesn't look…too pleased."

Without another word to their secretary's almost cryptic sentences, both Tenohs made their way to Haruka's office, the tomboy opening it and her emerald eyes widening just a bit at the crop of wavy blue hair in a bun atop a sitting figure, her back towards them. Looking at her mother's expression, she found only one thin eyebrow making its way up in skepticism before she finally walked to her leather chair, not meeting the eyes of a very morose faced Kaioh Shina.

Finally meeting eyes with familiar gray ones that stared steely back at her, she gave a small bow of her head and greeted without unlocking their gazes, "Good afternoon Kaioh-san…how may I help you?"

Her mother only stood beside her in her full height, her right hand resting itself on the top of Haruka's executive leather chair. But it was as if she wasn't in the room itself, Shina not paying one bit of attention to her.

"What are you to my daughter?"

The tomboy's eyes narrowed just a bit more from her question, but felt oddly nonchalant. "Michiru-san and I are friends."

"Friends? Really…"

She hadn't noticed the brown envelope in the elder Kaioh's arms until she made it obviously clear. Flickering her eyes to acknowledge it momentarily, her attention flittered back to gray eyes still calculatingly fixed on hers. Without dropping the relentlessly heavy eye contact, Shina pulled the flap of the envelope open, pulled the contents inside of it out, and slapped it all on Haruka's desk, the sound whipping the silent air roughly.

The young CEO didn't look at them immediately, her emeralds still upon grays. Sighing just a bit at how annoyed she suddenly felt at this intrusion, she gathered her attention on the papers now strewn all over her desk and her eyes could only narrow from there.

They were pictures…all taken yesterday…

"Kind of low to have someone follow your daughter's whereabouts—

"How dare you!"

Shina stood up in anger, her hands curling into fists…and it only took the tomboy several moments to feel the frustrations regarding her feelings for Michiru's parents to flare up as well.

"If you're here to merely point fingers Kaioh-san then you're wasting both my and your time," she stated sarcastically, pushing a black and white picture of the violinist and her inside Regency, the smaller woman's hand softly on her cheek and a warm look upon her face.

Her jaw clenched in anger as the next picture came into view: of Michiru smiling at her as she left her car.

The blonde's sarcasm didn't leave as she pushed each picture away. "Oh look…it almost looks like there's a storyline involved…" she muttered and her eyes turned into dangerous slits as the picture of Jiro came up, his hand on his cheek and looking every bit the sorry man she knew he was going to be when they meet up again, leaving the elevator of the violinist's condo and going to his car. Looking back up at furious gray eyes, she grunted lowly, "Is there a point to this Kaioh-san?"

Shina looked as if she was having a hard time composing herself…not used to being spoken down to, least of all a child.

"I will ask again," she stated in a dangerous and low manner. "What is your relationship with Michiru-chan?"

And it was here where Haruka stood up as well, her hands curling into fists and the picture of Jiro crushed in her grip. "I personally think it's stupid to answer a question I've already clearly answered…"

Gray eyes burned furiously at her mockingly placed answer. "Do you really think me stupid to believe that?!"

"Then don't come here asking questions when your mind already has obviously placed preconceived notions," the blonde bit back.

"_Friends_," Shina spat. "_Friends_ don't look at each other like that!" And threw the picture of their hands touching in Regency at her. "_Friends_ do _not_ call one another at ten in the evening to _stay_ for the night! I am _not _stupid Tenoh-san! You really expect me to think my daughter and you are just 'friends' when _all_ these pictures show otherwise?"

She slammed a photograph on the table, eliciting a loud whack to end her tirade and Haruka's gaze to fall upon the picture of Michiru and her that morning, hugging before departing for the day.

And all of the sudden she felt all the anger coursing from her body leave and she could only feel empty. Her eyes drifted to all the scattered pictures…the two of them at Regency, her giving her blazer to an obviously cold and lost faced violinist, the two of them entering her beach house to get out of the cold and dark night, the two of them leaving together several hours later as morning made its presence known…

And she could only laugh painfully…her emerald eyes tearing up as she locked eyes again to gray ones that suddenly looked surprisingly up at her.

"I wish…" she stated softly, feeling the familiar drum of her agonizingly beating heart. "That I could proudly tell you that Michiru and I are more than friends…" Shina swallowed audibly at her sentence as her gaze went back to the pictures on her desk. "I wish…that she would look at me as more than that…but regardless of what you think Kaioh-san…that's all we are…friends…That's all we'll ever be." She looked back up to the elder female Kaioh with an obviously defeated face. "She knows what she'll lose…so even if she was struck with sudden enlightenment that maybe there's a possibility we could be more…she wouldn't give up what she's worked so hard for…Not for me…"

Quietness befell the room as Haruka ended, her pained expression never leaving. Gripping her temples with her fingers, she sat back down on her seat and looked back up as soon as she squeezed the dammed tears in her eyes out.

Locking eyes with gray ones once again, she stated softly, "These pictures…all they do is start nestling seeds of doubt…Don't follow your daughter anymore…lest she finds out about them and begins doubting you."

And once again, Shina's defiant stance came back, her eyes narrowing once more, although this time just a bit less hostile. "Regardless of what you may think Tenoh-san, it wasn't my idea to take these pictures."

Haruka's eyes widened in confusion at her words.

"These were sent to me at the office this morning," the elder Kaioh said with a clipped tone. "Someone saw the two of you at Regency yesterday…they followed you since. One billion yen for each roll of film they took. From what I gathered…they took at least ten…They want an answer by the end of the day…or they'll make an article out of it by morning."

Emerald eyes narrowed into slits as her hands balled into fists once more.

O--O--O--O--O

It's been a tiring day and it was only just a little after lunch time. Unfortunately for Michiru, "lunch" hasn't arrived yet, but surprisingly enough, in and of itself, her father had asked her out to eat at the most conveniently placed time.

"Your father says not to call your driver," Shizuka stated beside her as she took her phone out to do just that. "He's coming to pick you up himself."

The violinist nodded, albeit reluctantly and looked around at the radio station they were waiting inside of. There were bodyguards placed everywhere and she couldn't help, but feel a little stifled from all the people surrounding her, but her manager insisted that it was a necessary precaution; her fanbase had finally nurtured itself into a rabid one. Sighing just a bit, they waited for a few more minutes until her phone rang, her father imminent in the other line.

"I'm outside Michiru-chan," he greeted, as loud and raucous voices peeled out from his end. "There's a lot of people out here so make use of those bodyguards okay?"

"Nh," she only voiced. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

She noticed Shizuka begin directing the bodyguards around them as some nodded in consent to what she was saying while others only stood in quiet understanding. Walking in between a line of eight, four at each side, they began making their way out, the noise coming from outside getting slowly louder as they walked ever closer.

As the door to the radio station opened, shouts of her name rang through the air and she could only give what she hoped didn't look like an exasperated smile out. The bodyguards were doing a great job pushing people away as she strode on, her manager beside her and feeling little touches from random people that she could only smile at. The door to her father's limo was already open, his chauffeur opening it widely for her and a few more bodyguards near it to prevent people from coming through.

She smiled at Kaioh Shinji before making her way inside the stuffy limo, waving at her manager who only smiled back before turning back towards the radio station. The limo lurched forward and finally they were taken out of the too crowded vicinity and into Tokyo's busy streets.

"That's some fanbase you got," Shinji stated with a smirk and Michiru could only smile in exasperation.

"Nh…the new album's doing well," she stated and received a bark of laughter.

"Well?" her father asked incredulously. "Well…would be about five hundred thousand in the first week…not the first day…and it's only lunch time…"

The violinist smiled at her father's rare show of praise, but noted the apprehensive look etched deeply into his sapphire eyes.

"Is something wrong otou-san?"

But he only kept smiling at her and even patted her leg for good measure. "Your mother will be joining us too by the way," he stated. "For lunch."

To say that she was surprised at this sudden turn of event was an understatement. "You…Kaioh-Miroku isn't busy?"

"It is," Shinji stated off handedly. "But…we just want to know how our little girl's doing…that's all."

She detected the little lie in his voice, but only gave a worried look before nodding in understanding.

The drive to her father's choice of restaurant was quiet soon after, making Michiru feel oddly out of place. She was close to her parents, but not at the same time…which was kind of weird in and of itself. They were all close…before Yui died…

The car stopped finally as she looked outside through the tinted windows to see Il Miele, a sophisticated Italian styled restaurant/garden. Their driver opened the door and she and the elder male Kaioh went out.

With a soft smile in his face, Shinji wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a fatherly way and led them both inside the restaurant. The maitre d' noticed them immediately and they were led into the garden area of the establishment. They followed the cobblestones, reaching a secluded table surrounded by sweetly full bloomed forget-me-nots. The violinist smiled at the pretty picture before her before taking the chair Shinji pulled out, looking at him gratefully as he did so.

"We'll be waiting for my wife before we order," he said to the waiter who had followed them in at the request of the maitre d' who bowed deeply before walking farther away, but not completely out of sight.

Michiru couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as she heard what her father had just said. She couldn't even remember the last time he spoke that softly about her mother, least of all calling her his wife…She wondered briefly if there was a chance for them to go back together. But as this thought graced her mind, she couldn't help, but question the frown suddenly imminent on her father's features as well.

"Michiru-chan…"

She frowned momentarily at how troubled he seemed, before giving an asking look in return.

Shinji leaned back into his chair and looked at her with the same pools of sapphire eyes. "Is there…anything you'd like to tell me?"

The violinist gave an outward look of confusion only because it rang through her body and mind as the question was uttered.

"What do you mean otou-san?"

But the elder male Kaioh merely shrugged. "Well…we haven't spoken in a while…and I'm kind of worried about your well-being…" he stated softly. "Is there anything you need me to know? Anything at all…I mean…" He looked away for a second as if gathering his thoughts before continuing, "Your mother and I…we care a lot about you. If…if this entire…marriage thing is giving you a lot of stress…making you…I don't know…maybe experiment? We—

"Otou-san…I'm sorry about not coming yesterday…"

"No…no it's not that…" Shinji stroked his goatee uncomfortably, seemingly knowing what to say, but having a hard time getting it out.

Michiru had never seen him in this state. She's always seen the proud, the strong, the _sure_ Kaioh Shinji he's shown to everyone…especially his family. Seeing him so unsure of something flared the worry that had began eating her inside.

"How do you feel about Jiro-kun?"

Her eyebrows stitched together at the almost random question. "He's…a nice man…" she stated and she felt she could've said that a week ago and meant it, but after last night, lying through her teeth was the best she could do.

The elder male Kaioh nodded. "Nh and you're more than happy to marry him?"

The young woman smiled sarcastically. "I wouldn't say _happy…_" she said while looking away. "But…it's for the better…isn't it?"

Shinji looked as if he didn't want to answer the question. Instead he looked down at their unopened menu and his frown could only deepen. "Could you love learn to love him? As I loved your mother?"

Michiru felt her stomach lurch at such a question. Love…and all its wonder mixed as a word with the name Sugiura Jiro seemed almost like a joke to her… She stared passively at a bright blue forget-me-not and restrained her fingers from going up to her temples to massage a headache that had begun lurking there.

"I…don't understand why I have to." Sapphires once again connected, her father looking at her imploringly as she reached in the crevices of her heart to try to explain to her father that it was nearly impossible without having to say why. "It's…it's an arranged marriage. I don't understand why falling in love with Jiro has to be…a prerequisite for it."

"We just want to ensure that your relationship becomes as full and as long as both of you want it to be—

"Nh, for the sake of Kaioh-Miroku—

"No!" Shinji almost yelled, making younger sapphires widen in surprise. He sighed loudly and looked at her with the same troubled look. "I know…you think we're only doing this for the sake of the company, but we…we want you to be happy as well. We're not trying to force your feelings on Jiro-kun…We want you to merely…acknowledge him as your partner."

The violinist sighed this time.

"Is…is there something you want from him? Something—

"No…"

"Then…what can he do Michiru-chan?"

"Was grandfather like this with you and okaa-san?"

The sudden question took the elder male Kaioh aback. Rebellious eyes looked up at him as he sighed, knowing full well what the answer was. "N…no…but—

"Then why are you making this so hard?"

"Promise me that…you'll be true to him—

"That's so unfair otou-san…" They looked at one another uneasily before Michiru continued, "If I were to ask you the same thing…you would've already broken it…"

This small statement was what completely shut the CEO's mouth. His daughter looked away with the same troubled expression their faces both mirrored as she shook her head tiredly.

"I will do as I told you both I would," she said softly, looking at the scene around them instead of at her father. "But falling in love…shouldn't be an obligation."

Quietness befell them again, her sage words disappearing in the still air around them. A few minutes passed in awkward silence until Shina finally arrived, her features more troubled this afternoon than Michiru had ever seen before. They shared a brief hug before she took her spot next to Shinji, placing a brown envelope on the table next to her water as she did so.

The violinist gave the envelope a momentary glance before looking back at her parents who were now both looking at her inquiringly. She gulped. She felt naked in their stares, her heart palpitating from the silence that had permeated the air so effectively. She wondered briefly what this was about…and her thoughts swam randomly in circles, starting nowhere and ending nowhere in the quest of finding out for herself what was happening.

"D…" She looked up as she heard her mother's voice and looked at her in askance, a confused expression she doesn't normally see gracing the face of the elder female Kaioh's. Gray eyes looked at her as she continued albeit slowly, "Did…Are you happy…with us?"

Michiru's eyebrows resumed its stitched, confused frown. She looked momentarily at her father who only looked anxiously away.

"Have we done…anything wrong to merit…any bad decisions—

"I don't understand what you're trying to say okaa-san," she stated in a perplexed manner and Shina's jaw noticeably clenched tighter in obvious worry.

The lurking headache had finally showed itself and just as sudden, the aqua haired woman couldn't help, but be tired of the roundabout way her parents had both been talking since they asked her for this outing.

Sighing loudly in her growing frustration, she looked at both of them in irritated askance and stated, "I'm not…entirely sure what's going on, but I would appreciate it if one of you could…kind of tell me."

Her mother looked at her then with an almost accusing glare. "What is Tenoh-san to you?"

The question…was not what she was expecting. Haruka? This was about Haruka? She wondered briefly if they had found out about their relationship a month back, but didn't want to get ahead of herself. There was no use digging her own grave…

Wiping the clearly surprised look on her features, Michiru opted for a confused one instead. "We're…friends…" she only stated…which in its entirety was…true.

"We're your parents…I hope you understand that Michiru-chan," Shinji commented off handedly, making the violinist's attention swivel to him.

Laughing a little, in obvious uneasiness, the violinist continued, "I…don't know what's gotten into both of you, but…"

She softly trailed off as her eyes caught her mother's actions. The blue haired woman reached into the envelope and placed a stack of pictures in front of her, the first one effectively widening her sapphire eyes in shock. Her heart fluttered a little as her attention flickered to Haruka's handsome smiling face, and then at her own soft look as they stared at one another, her hand upon the tomboy's.

It didn't take her long to figure out that this picture was taken during their dinner in Regency, and almost inwardly chastised herself at how…obvious her features were that she was completely and utterly taken by the brash and boisterous CEO sitting before her.

She looked up then at the calculating stares of both of her parents and couldn't help, but look away again, feeling like a child who just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Nevertheless, she was resolute on saying the truth…not the entire truth per se…but more or less…the truth.

"We're friends," the violinist said softly and looked back at her parents. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"It doesn't…frighten you that…being friends with someone like her is—

"What is that…okaa-san?" She didn't realize she had cut her own mother off until her irritated voice cut the air like a knife. She looked away in obvious disgust. "Like her…What is that?"

"A lesbian," Shina stated clearly and with a hint of disgust in her voice as well.

But Michiru's sardonic laughter only rang out between them. "You make it sound like it's…some form of disease—

"To me it's like an infection that'll only worsen the more you entertain it—

"And to me, she's like the best-friend I never had the chance to grow up with."

She had never openly defied her parents. She had never spoken out of turn…never spoken back. She was…the perfect girl…But she realized then how much Haruka meant to her when even her mother's biting comments were something she was more than able to stand up against and even more-so fight.

"I don't know what your preconceived notions are of Haruka…but she is more than the woman you think her as. She is not just…some lesbian. She is _not_ an infection that will fester and grow…"

She bit her lip at the thought of Haruka's words being right when they finally got out of her grandfather's tea house yesterday…She had thought the tomboy was kind of stretching it for she couldn't even imagine there were people so rudely brought up that they would rather "choke on nails" as the blonde had crassly stated, than stay with her in the same room. But as she looked up to her mother's eyes…her gray, disgusted, evading eyes, her heart could only throb painfully at how unfair life was.

She wished then that they could get to know Haruka well…If they were to even spend one afternoon with her, they might understand who she was and why she meant so much to her—

"I don't want you to be seen with her again." Sapphires widened in shock at her mother's coldly placed words, but Shina only looked back resolutely.

Her heart hammered painfully now. They had just become friends…they had just stopped being masochistic martyrs and were already becoming friends. Why? Why did they have to stop seeing one another? What was so wrong with it? They were just…friends…What was so wrong with that??

"Why?"

"These pictures…" Shinji suddenly stated. "They're from a sender who could tarnish yours, Tenoh-san's…all of our reputation. They asked for one billion yen per roll of film. Your mother and I are more than willing to erase this away, but—

"No—

"You have to do something at your end too Michiru-chan!" the elder male Kaioh yelled. But Michiru could only shake her head in disagreement, her features now showing the pained feeling her inside tormented from. "You just came out with an album! If…if this whole thing goes out, your career as you know it will be over—

"I don't care—

"You're willing to throw away your entire life for…a friend?!" There was only silence for a few minutes after Shinji's outburst and finally the dammed tears in Michiru's eyes broke out. The only male Kaioh looked at her, his expression of mixed confusion and worry.

He glanced worriedly at Shina who was also looking away now, a conflicted look upon her face. Someone had to be resolute…if only to fix this problem.

"We're not doing this because we don't trust you…This isn't some kind of retaliation on our part because you _have_ always been our perfect little girl." He swallowed his guilty feelings down as he could only stare resolutely at his daughter's obviously hurting, silently crying figure. "But…we are doing this for your sake…more than ours. This is to ensure you have a wonderful future."

A defiant look flittered across Michiru's face only to be swamped down again by the torrent of sadness overtaking her entire being.

Gulping again, Shinji continued, "We'll pay them what they want…if only for them to shut up for a little bit longer. Meanwhile…we'll have to rush the date of your wedding to quell any disbelief of the media…"

Sapphire eyes widened at the words and ideas coming out too quickly from her father's mouth, her heart skipping a beat from the anxiousness suddenly placed in with her torrent of depression.

"Your mother and I have decided that to get rid of distractions is a must…at least until after the wedding. Tenoh-san is included in this…as well as Satoshi-san."

It felt as if the wind was getting knocked out of her repeatedly. She locked eyes with her father's same sapphires in quiet, albeit horrified disbelief.

"We implore you…to get your priorities straight, Michiru-chan. We believe you when you say that Tenoh-san is only a friend. If she is just that…what we've just asked of you shouldn't be that hard. Satoshi-san will once again be your driver after the wedding ceremony is over only because he seems to be the main reason why you keep seeing that girl. Everything will go back to normal after the wedding…it's just a matter of—

"No."

"You have to give something more than incessant no's Michiru!"

"I have given my all for this family!" The aqua haired woman cried loudly, her frustrations coming to the surface. Her parents' eyes widened at her outburst as her tears continued rolling on. "Maybe the problem is I haven't said enough no's otou-san…" she stated, looking at Shinji who could only stare silently back. "I've never voiced my opinion against anything the two of you had already decided on. You wanted an every Saturday meal in which we could look like a family? Fine! I'll act like your perfect little girl who was okay with your troubled marriage. You wanted to finalize a divorce that's been on a standstill? Great! Never mind the fact that it hurts for me to see both of you hurting so much…just as long as I don't refute a word against yours! You want me to marry Jiro? Okay…I'll marry him…I'll marry him when you want me to. Tell me the date and time and I'll be there…But don't take people who I deem important away from me when I haven't done anything unfavorable against you."

Silence danced across the entire table, Michiru's frustrated frown imminent on her troubled, still crying face as both of her parents looked away from her and one another.

"I will not stop seeing Haruka…We're not doing anything wrong…I want Satoshi-san back…he was the only person who understood what I wanted even when I didn't ask. I will accept a rushed date for the wedding if only for these reasons…otherwise I don't care what the media may cook up…I want it done under my terms or we can wait for the year to end as was the plan to begin with."

They had never seen their daughter this defiant before which was surprising in and of itself. And Michiru had now decided that she can't…_won't_ take any of what she said back. Immediately this was what she thought Yui must've felt when they told her to marry back then…this undeniable feeling that she was right…and they were wrong, which raised a bit of pride in her…that she could at least be like her sister when push came to shove.

Her mother sighed loudly gathering the attention of the table. Gray eyes looked worriedly at her as she asked, "What do you want to do then Michiru-chan?"

The violinist swallowed the random feelings dancing in her in order to control her mind. This was important…If she couldn't show how serious she was now about this entire thing, there was no way her parents would look at her in the same light again.

"When do you want the date to be?"

"A month and half from now," Shinji stated looking somewhat conflicted.

"Just enough time for all of us to straighten anymore loose ends," her mother joined as well. "Proper invitations, the wedding dresses, bridesmaids…all that stuff…"

Michiru nodded, looking slightly overwhelmed. "I'll be sure to take care of it—

"I'll be there as well." She looked up at her mother who had spoken up and cut her off. "Not that I don't trust you, dear," the elder female Kaioh stated seriously. "But…I consider it a big event…my daughter getting married. I would like to be there to support you and help you and just…be there…so everything will be easier and you won't have to be stressed as much."

"Kaioh-Miroku—

"Will be taken care of…" her father stated and smiled. "You may think that this is just some kind of a business venture for us Michiru-chan, but…it's not just that. We genuinely want you to be happy. I'll be taking care of the company while your mother helps you with whatever you may need."

The aqua haired woman looked at her parents silently for a second before nodding and smiling gratefully. "And it'll be alright for Haruka to join?"

Shina looked away, but her father merely looked at her. "What is she to you?" he asked seriously.

Michiru's smile widened somewhat as she glanced passively once again at the forget-me-nots surrounding them. "She…is my best friend and confidante," she said softly. "I don't…I can't do this without her."

Her parents looked at her seriously, taking her words and everything that came with it to mind.

"And nothing will come out of it except friendship?" her mother asked sternly.

The violinist's smile somewhat saddened. "Nh…I respect both of you and your positions too much for it to go any further," she said quietly, her parents eyes widening in unison at her honesty. "She and I are friends…it will remain that way until all signs tell me that it should go further…at which time I will sever our ties…so no one will get hurt."

She couldn't see the shocked expressions her parents were sporting, her attention focused on the little throb of pain emitting from her heart. That familiar lump lodged itself in her throat again as her gaze merely fell on one blue, small, but strong flower.

"Don't…do anything about the pictures. I'll contact Haruka and Jiro tonight…We'll all go out in the public eye and act…as best as we can to quell anymore media suspicions. I'll even ask Hikaru-san to come for good measure."

Michiru looked back up to her parents' worried glances at which she just smiled at. "It was my fault…that these pictures were taken. I was careless. Therefore I'll set it right." She looked down at her lap and gave a soft sigh. "I'm kind of worried about Jiro and Haruka meeting up though…Has he seen these pictures by the way?"

Shinji nodded his head. "His copies were delivered to him at about the same time as us so yes…he knows…as well as…"

He looked at his wife who evaded his glance.

"As well as?" Michiru asked, looking at her mother's frowning expression.

"Tenoh…san," the elder male Kaioh answered. Her eyes widened at his answer and soon after, her attention swiveled back to Shina.

"Okaa-san…is—

"I merely wanted to know the truth in her words," her mother stated evenly and looked at her just as so. Her pursed lips contorted into a smile, making her look more uneasy than anything. "She hadn't received anything…I just wanted to know if…You both…said the same thing…Friends. Just friends." She nodded more to herself as she spoke out. "I believe it."

The young woman nodded, albeit hesitantly at her mother's carefully placed words. She just hoped that Haruka was okay…That she didn't take anything Shina said out of context or saw her in a begrudgingly new low…because as much as they were the polar opposites in the world…the picture of her mother and Haruka getting along…at least talking civilly to one another…was a dream she would be more than willing to give up almost anything to come true.

Shinji was the first to break the silence Michiru hadn't noticed settled itself once more at their table as he opened his napkin and spread the triangular cloth over his lap. "Let's…have lunch shall we?"

The two women only nodded as he waved their waiter's attention to them, but the violinist didn't feel at all hungry. Her appetite had ebbed ever since the beginning of this lunch and all that she could think about now was what she could do tonight. Her hands were itching to call the blonde up…ask her if she was okay first and second if she could join her in making a plan to shut reporters up tonight. She didn't notice her father's worried face locked on hers nor her mother's frown that hadn't disappeared since the start of their lunch.

O--O

"Hello?"

Her heart skipped a beat, a smile her face hadn't been able to show a genuine kind of all day finally passing through.

"Good evening Haruka," she greeted and bit her lip softly, her insides warming at the thought of even just talking with her on the phone.

"Hey," the blonde answered in the other line. "How're you?"

"Good…" Silence danced between them as she heard the little scuffles the paperwork the tomboy was working with in the other line. "When are you off?"

"Hmm…maybe a half an hour more. I'm actually kind of tired…long day."

"I'm sorry…"

She could feel the worry emanating from the line as Haruka asked, "About what?"

"My mother…" Then there was silence again. "I…don't know what happened," Michiru started. "But…I hope—

"Nothing…really happened Michiru…Moreover…the situation about the pictures…"

"It's what I'm calling about…I mean…I wanted to speak to you too…"

She trailed off as low laughter came from the blonde, her smile widening. "Ahh…so mean…You always have a reason to call…You don't miss me at all!"

"I do Haruka!" she exclaimed and laughed as well. "I missed you…I really did…"

"Mhmm," the tomboy sounded. "So what then…what do you want?"

"Mmm don't be like that…"

"Like what?"

"Making me feel bad."

Haruka gave another husky laugh, making Michiru's eyes close if only for a moment where she could feel as if they were conversing next to one another instead of across phone lines.

Opening her eyes once more at her empty condominium, she stated, "I was hoping…that you, me…and Jiro…could put on a show tonight…"

Her eyebrows stitched worriedly as silence only answered the other line. Fearing that the blonde may have chucked her phone in irritation at such a tactless request, her mind began putting words together if only to take back what she had just said.

But instead, the tomboy only replied back, "Do you know Matsu Takeru?"

Michiru was taken aback at the sudden question, but nonetheless nodded. "The famous actor?"

"Nh…We're making a new house for him…As a show of thanks he invited me and anyone else I wanted for his week long birthday celebration. Tonight will be one of the preliminary nights before the main bash on Saturday. It'll be held in his mansion in northern Tokyo. There'll be a lot of people there…paparazzi…red carpet…he's pretty vain…"

The violinist laughed at her added off handed comments.

"But yeah," Haruka continued. "It's supposedly the 'party of the year'. If there's any place we want to get the media's attention in…it'll be there."

It was a good idea…It was the best idea given the short notice. Michiru nodded to herself before answering, "Yeah…it sounds viable."

"Tell Satoshi-san to call me up so I can tell him the address and I'll meet you and Sugiura up over at your place. We can all go in the same limo…It should look good…for our entrance."

The younger woman smiled sadly at the blonde's words and replied, "Nh, it should. Oh…I'll ask Jiro to bring Hikaru-san…for you…so it doesn't look like you're a third wheel…"

She felt this was a good call…seeing as the two of them had, had their flings before. The overwhelming feeling of jealousy entered her again just then and she wished she could be the one looped around in Haruka's arms tonight instead of the younger blonde woman.

A hesitant, "Okay" came from the other line making her nod almost automatically.

"I'll see you in a bit then?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

She hung up the phone and called Satoshi up to relay to him what was going to happen that night. She had called him earlier after her lunch with her parents to tell him that he hadn't been laid off at which he just laughed at. Ten apologies later at which he replied that he understood for all of them and probably more, he picked her up from Il Miele and dropped her off to the next radio station site.

Looking up at the clock that read just after five thirty in the evening, Michiru sighed softly before going down her call log again, stopping at Jiro's name and pressing the call button.

It had barely started ringing before a reluctant, "Hello?" peaked out from the other end.

"Jiro…hi," she answered, feeling the familiar sense of discomfort raging in her system.

"Michiru…good evening," the tall man replied. "How are you?"

"I…that is to say…we…have a busy night actually," the violinist stated. "My parents…did they tell you anything?"

"Y…yeah. The wedding date's been changed…and you were going to do something about…the pictures…"

"Nh…" she nodded. "We'll be attending a party tonight…Matsu-san's birthday bash in his mansion. I was hoping you could call Hikaru-san up…so she and Haruka could go together."

"Hnh…Just…Haruka, huh?"

An angry feeling settled itself in her stomach as her eyebrows furrowed ever closer. "We'll talk about this later…The main priority tonight will be to invalidate the pictures taken yesterday—

"How much of those pictures were true Michiru?"

"Don't start this…"

"If not now, when?"

"We'll talk," Michiru stated exasperatedly. "After everything's calmed down to normalcy we'll talk." She gulped her irritated feelings down. "I'm doing this more for the company than myself…I hope you know that. I could care less if people start spinning stories about what Haruka and I are and what that leaves you as, but…reputation…comes before feelings. My parents' reputation more than anything…comes before my feelings. So do this for them…do this for yourself for you will own what they will leave behind. Don't think me selfish enough that I'm doing this merely to keep my album sales flourishing…because I learned a long time ago that my music is what comes before who I should be seen in the public eye…not the other way around…"

Jiro only stayed quiet at her words.

"I'll see you in an hour or so…my condominium."

Waiting for his answer, silence raged between the phone lines, until an audible, "About last night…" trailed off.

Michiru chuckled, more out of worry than anything. "If anything…know that Haruka _is_ who I turned to after what happened last night. Just…she's very protective of me…and hates you right now…I'm not asking you to like her although you may need to get used to her presence because I deem her very important in my life…married to you or not. What you did last night was wrong Jiro…But no one except you, me, and Haruka will ever know about it. Know that I've always looked at you in high regards prior to what you did…but I can't see you as being more, especially after it.

"I will see you in an hour."

The red haired man only stayed quiet. Feeling that their conversation was over, the violinist looked at her phone momentarily and hung up. Sighing to quell the random, jumping emotions pervading her entire system, she stood up from her living room sofa and walked to her room, deciding with her mind what she'd wear for the night.

O--O

She slung her tie across her body, her hands mechanically tying it in place having done so numerous times already in her short lifetime. She looked at herself in the mirror: at her unruly blonde hair, her stiff, straight posture, her furrowed eyebrows, and her narrowed dark green eyes. She wordlessly pulled her tucked dress shirt out a bit, flung her tie behind her and shrugged her white blazer coat on.

She trudged to her shoe closet while tugging on the tie and picked an extra shiningly polished one at her eye level. Sitting on a small, square sofa, she silently put the shoes on in a relatively quick manner, her hands patting down her white trousers as she finished and grabbing her car keys and wallet before making her way out.

Her phone rang out as she pushed the elevator button down, her hands snaking their way to her pockets as she took it out.

"On your way out?"

"Yeah," she answered and went into the elevator as soon as it opened.

"You sound angry Haruka-chan…"

She bit the sides of her mouth. "I'm…contemplating on what to do to Sugiura…"

Yoshiko sighed in the other line as she punched the first parking garage button. "Aka-chan…be nice…"

"Why should I be?"

"You're supposed to put on a show aren't you?"

"I don't have to put on a show when it's just us in the same room."

"Be nice dear…"

"After all that's happened today, I don't think being nice is possible…"

"Then do it…for Michiru-chan's sake…"

She sighed outwardly, hating the fact that she was expecting that kind of answer from her mother. Balling her hand into an irritated fist, she muttered lowly, "And if I ever find out who was following me and Michiru yesterday…I'm going to pummel him too…"

"Do well tonight and it shouldn't all blow up—

"That's not the point…" the blonde grunted, getting out of the elevator and walking to her Ferrari. "Tch…expect it all to go up in smoke when we _aren't_ doing anything to merit a scandal…"

The elder female Tenoh sighed at the other end as she opened the door to her car and stepped in, turning it on momentarily. "I've assigned guards to patrol the beach house by the way…Don't let this whole thing bother you…"

"If it didn't affect Michiru's life it wouldn't…I can only guess what her mother's accusing her of doing…"

"Be there for her…That's probably all she's asking of you Haruka-chan."

"Nh," the blonde sounded, and opened the top down of her Modena Spyder. "I'll be driving now so I'll talk to you later…probably tomorrow."

"Behave well alright?"

She sighed loudly in irritated exasperation. "Yeah…I will…in public…"

"Haruka…"

"Goodnight kaa-san…"

"Take care dear. Tell Michiru-chan I said hi."

She hung up and placed her cell phone in the passenger's side, wondering briefly if Jiro was already in Michiru's condominium and pressing the pedal even lower to get out of the parking garage to get there faster. The mere thought of them being alone together was making her insides boil…

To say that she had been irritated since Kaioh Shina left Tenoh Corporation's vicinity was an understatement. It was the first time in a long time that a lot of the board members had seen her in such a foul disposition, and her mother unfortunately had been way too understanding to stop her sudden berates and angry yells.

They had been followed…and now someone had the gall to blackmail _her_ Michiru. Which caused a spark in the violinist's family to suspect their non-existent relationship which…

She didn't know how it would end…this vicious cause and effect chain. All she knew was that Michiru would be the only one in the receiving end of it…and she would do anything in her power to stop, slow, or if the other two options aren't doable…be with her when it does happen.

Another fifteen minutes elapsed and she was in the violinist's condo's parking garage, the smaller woman's black limo parked and waiting in front of the elevator doors. She chose a spot for her Ferrari before going out and after giving a kind smile to the ever patient Satoshi, went into the elevator.

She hoped to anyone listening to her above that Jiro wasn't there yet…As the elevator opened to Michiru's floor, she stepped up to the door confidently, so unlike the unsure state she was earlier yesterday morning, and knocked loudly.

The door opened to reveal…the tall, red haired man. Haruka's eyes narrowed in slits. Without word she pushed through him, their shoulders colliding roughly as she passed through the entryway and entered the empty living room.

"Where is she?" she asked lowly, turning to his following form.

Jiro's onyx eyes fixed on hers, their angry stances mirroring one another's. "In her room…with Hikaru-san."

She turned away from him and walked across the living room, knocked on Michiru's bedroom door once, and stated clearly, "Michiru, I'm here."

The door opened only a couple seconds later, the violinist greeting her with a beautiful, fitted shiny metallic gray dress on. Haruka's heart fluttered at her smile that greeted her as they shared a hug, her attention flickering to an unsure faced Hikaru in the other end of the room.

"You look good," she said softly and looked at her dress appreciatively.

"You do too," the aqua haired woman stated and followed up by straightening her tie and flattening the parts of her white suit over. "Hikaru-san's helping me fix my hair…would…you like to come in?"

A troubled look flashed across the blonde's face as she looked over her shoulder, her peripherals catching Jiro's fixed stance. "I think Sugiura and I need to talk actually. Take your time—

"Don't—

"I won't."

Michiru's eyes flittered to Jiro who was eyeing both of them with an irritated look before looking back into clear emerald eyes.

"I won't take long."

The young CEO nodded and turned back as she closed the door to her bedroom, walking towards Jiro and sitting on the sofa directly across from where the tall man was standing.

"Sit down." She didn't want to make it sound like a command, but she couldn't help the dangerously low levels her voice was making at the moment.

"I'll stay standing," the onyx eyed man stated evenly, making her emerald eyes stop looking at everything around him and up at him instead.

"We have a lot to discuss before we can even go out of this condo tonight," she muttered. "Don't make a little thing like sitting down and talking civilly a big deal."

Jiro's eyes narrowed at her small statement and he looked like he wanted to refute, but after a couple more minutes, he decidedly leaned on the armrest of the nearest sofa and half sat, half leaned into it, his arms folding across his chest, his eyes never leaving the angry blonde's as well.

"You have no idea how badly I want to punch you right now…" Haruka started, her voice only low enough for the two of them to hear. The tall man's eyebrows furrowed even deeper at her choice of words as she brushed her blonde hair back in a frustrated manner and grunted loudly, looking wilder than she already was. "Do you know…how painful it is to get a call from her in which you know there's something wrong, but for the life of you can't ask because it's a too serious manner for it to be handled so insensitively through just a mere phone?"

Her eyes flickered to the red haired man's Adam's apple that bobbed as he gulped audibly, her jaw beginning to clamp and her teeth gritting effectively.

She looked away from his face, lest her self control fly out of the window and she acted on her gut feeling of pummeling him to the ground.

"I don't know what you were thinking…or if you were thinking at all when you decided to force yourself on her—

"I don't understand why it has anything to do with you."

"It has _everything_ to do with me," Haruka spat, her body standing up even before her mind could relay the action causing Jiro to stand up in reflex as well.

Her hands balled into fists and all she really wanted to do was punch his face in, but she kept rooted to her spot, her emeralds fixed on his onyx ones.

"_You_ weren't the one she turned to last night. _You _weren't the one to console her. So I think it's a pretty dumb to assume that the situation you put her through doesn't have anything to do with me." She closed in on the remaining several feet distancing them, the red haired man's stance turning into a defensive one. But she stopped as she was less than a foot from him, their faces and eye levels equal to one another.

They locked eyes at such a close proximity, the air around them charging dangerously.

"You may be her fiancé, but that little known fact means _nothing_ to me," Haruka growled. "It doesn't give you the right to violate her privacy, it doesn't give you the right to think you can have your way with her. It doesn't mean _shit._ If you force yourself on Michiru one more time…without a word of consent from her…I will disregard the voice of reason blaring out in my head to not kill you and kill you."

Onyx eyes widened at her dangerously narrowed, dark emeralds as they continually stared at one another evenly.

"Don't think for a second I'll hesitate…because if it comes down to Michiru, I will not back down. I'm not some weak, prissy little girl, and if you want to test that fact, I'll gladly show you."

The door to Michiru's bedroom opened, but Haruka and Jiro only continued on with their eye staring contest, a pure look of contempt gracing the blonde's face, as a mixture of anger and confusion raged on the tall man's.

The anger bubbling inside her was slowly making its way out the more she stood at such a close distance from a man she hated with her entire body, but it began dissipating as soon as she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. She looked down at Michiru's worried face and flickered her attention to Jiro who the violinist looked at now as well. He swallowed audibly, licking his suddenly dry lips before looking away.

"Is everything okay?"

Haruka nodded, her eyebrows still furrowed and her attention still locked on the red haired man. "Nh, just…having a heart to heart talk with your fiancé."

The aqua haired woman smiled, albeit worriedly before asking, "Are you two done?"

The tomboy's voice turned dangerously low. "We'd better be…"

She stood there if only for a few moments more to reiterate how serious she was if what she had said prior wasn't enough for the man in front of her, before turning away and giving a serious smile to the violinist who could only look worriedly on. Her attention flittered to Hikaru who stood at the end of the living room, not heeding much attention to her little black, cocktail dress, and pursed her lips tiredly.

"We'd better go…We still have a long night ahead of us," she stated and glanced at Michiru who nodded. "Let's make this clear so that by the time we get there, we're all great and dandy," she continued on sarcastically. "We're all friends…we have been for some time. Shou-san you're there to quell any belief that Michiru and I are more than that…Sugiura…be the perfect gentleman. If lying is the only viable option…remember the lie so it doesn't pile up into confusion. Answer questions only when someone else is with you so that if the same question comes back up, the same answer will be given. Be happy…" And to prove her point, the blonde gave a disgustingly fake, sweet smile, one that Michiru couldn't help, but chuckle at, at which point she gave a genuine one if only for the woman beside her. "Any questions?"

She received simultaneous shaking of heads before nodding in affirmation and started making her way to the front door, glancing at Hikaru as she did so and eyeing the fiancés with her peripherals. The small blonde woman walked up to her with an unsure smile, the tomboy's eyes devoid of warmth…the same eyes that looked back at her that night in her car.

"What's in this for you?" Haruka asked almost pryingly, her eyes showing the lack of care Hikaru's answer would provide.

"Jiro's my friend. I'm doing this for him," she said softly and locked eyes with her evenly.

She could only smirk widely. "Good…'cuz Michiru's my friend…and I'm only doing this for her." The small woman looked at her in confusion for a moment as she stuck her hand out. "You're a good actor…aren't you Hikaru?"

The long haired woman smirked as well, taking her hand in hers. "Of course I am…Haruka…"

"Good."

Their hands linked together as Haruka turned back to see Michiru's eyes turn from conflicted sapphires into saddened smiling ones.

She couldn't wait for this night to be over…

O--O

For the nth time that night she wondered if Haruka had always been this good at acting.

"Tenoh-san! Sugiura-san! Question please!" a random person yelled in the crowd behind the velvet rope.

Michiru noticed Haruka's easygoing smile flitter across her handsome face once more and smiled at how easily she could sport such a sexy face…and that same smile slid somewhat as Hikaru's as pretty one came alongside the blonde's. All four of them stood in the same close proximity, hundreds of flashbulbs going off at once.

"Are all of you friends?" the same voice in the midst of a sea of people asked loudly.

Haruka slung his free hand across Jiro's shoulder good naturedly while nodding, the violinist seeing her fiancé's face somewhat confused at first before an unsure smile made its way completely in. Apparently not everyone's used to wearing new masks.

"Yeah," the blonde replied and grinned at the red haired man. "Hikaru introduced us a while back and…well Jiro-kun…you want to elaborate?" she asked turning to him. "I don't want to look as if I'm stealing your spotlight here…"

Everyone's attention fixed on the red haired man, and Michiru knew that she was the only one in that entire place who could see the hidden mischief dancing in those enthralling emerald orbs.

"Y-yeah…" Jiro answered albeit reluctantly. "We…umm…met—

"In Kaioh-san's gallery event," the tomboy cut off and continued. "Hikaru and he are friends as you know, and she wanted me to meet him…so I went there if only for that reason."

"But didn't you know Kaioh-san prior to it?"

"Her music, yes," Haruka answered not missing a beat. "But not necessarily her. I contributed to her last charity event and that was it. Who knew they were such an amazing couple though."

She shared a brief smile with Michiru who merely smiled at her comment and at Jiro who gave her a look of small wonder followed by another unsure smile.

"We've been pretty close friends ever since…especially me and Jiro-kun," the tomboy ended and even went as far as to pat the red haired man's shoulder repeatedly.

"Yes," he suddenly nodded, earning the attention of most of the onlookers as well as the people beside him. "Haruka-san and I have become such good friends that…she will be participating in Michiru and my wedding as, at the very least, a groomsman."

If the tall man's words affected the blonde, she didn't show it. Her smile only widened, her slung arms around Jiro and Hikaru looking that much more comfortable.

"And what about you Shou-san? Will you be attending the wedding?"

"Yes, she will be one of my bridesmaids," the violinist answered this time, earning awed looks at the crowd that they had successfully played well.

"So if you'll excuse us, we have a party to attend," Haruka stated lastly, ending the small interrogation session without any rousing suspicions.

As they began turning away, a loud, "Wait!" caught their attention, a mouse of a man shouldering his way to the front to get a better look at all four of them.

The violinist noticed his eyes flicker at the blonde before going to her, missing the other two party members completely before he started, "There…is this rumor going around that you…Kaioh-san and Tenoh-san, are romantically involved."

Chatter erupted in the crowd as shock passed through the general vicinity.

Michiru's eyebrows furrowed as she gave the man a deeper look, his nervous disposition making her suspect him even more. Her gut feeling told her that this was the one responsible for the blackmail attempt. Her gut…was never wrong…She looked back up to Haruka who was smirking again and she automatically knew just by looking at the blonde's expression that the same thought had passed her mind as well.

"Can you tell us…if that's true?"

"Well unfortunately for you," the tall woman stated loudly and clearly. "That rumor is just that…a baseless rumor."

"Then how do you explain the circulating photos of you and Kaioh-san eating a romantic dinner yesterday in the Regency restaurant?"

"Romantic?" the blonde exclaimed, laughter pealing out of her voice. She looked down at her feet in what looked like obvious amusement before looking up at the violinist who was smiling at seeing her amusement as well. "Kaioh-san…do you want to tell these people why we had a 'romantic' dinner last night?"

She chuckled. Lying came so easily it almost scared her…almost. "I…don't know if I should ruin it," she stated, looking at the smiling tomboy as she did so.

Haruka only shrugged. "I don't want to either, but I don't want Jiro-kun to have second thoughts regarding our relationship even more so…"

The small woman nodded, giving a look of simple defeat. Lying…almost seemed like second nature…Maybe it was. "Since Jiro and Tenoh-san have been getting along so well since the gallery meet, I asked her out to ask where she thought my fiancé would like to go for our honeymoon…as a surprise…"

"Oh my God, you're such an insensitive jerk!" Hikaru yelled, dwarfing the smaller man even more with her loud, well placed insult.

"B…but the…you went out of your condo and—

"We didn't come up with a conclusion during dinner so Tenoh-san and I decided to brainstorm some more in her beach house," Michiru stated with a simple shrug. "The wedding date's been moved closer so I wanted to finalize the decision and we got so caught up in talking that we didn't realize there was a storm raging outside until we both decided that it was too late as well as too dangerous for me to go back home…so I stayed the night in the guest quarters…"

The poor man looked honestly lost.

"Would that be all?" Haruka asked, her tone coming out quite dangerously enough to make his eyes widen.

They waited for a small, albeit slow nod before walking towards the mansion, the media no longer interested in their presence and casting their attention instead on more newcomers.

Michiru could feel the waves of anger coming out of the blonde beside her as they walked together, Jiro to her left and Hikaru to Haruka's right. She touched her elbow briefly, getting her attention and seeing the frustration coming out easily in those same emerald eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wanting to brush her hair right then if only to quell the irritation coming out of her.

But the blonde only nodded, her furrowed brows never leaving. "That was him…"

"I know."

Their two companies could only look and listen to them in silence.

"I can't wait to make his life a living hell."

"Haruka…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't—

"Was what you said true?" The violinist looked up at her questioningly as she kept her stare straight ahead of her, the looming figure of the mansion coming ever closer to them and the sound of loud music continuously pumped on. She could see her gulp a little, her angry eyes mixed with pain now. "The date for the wedding got moved…closer?"

Michiru had to look away. Nodding, she answered softly, "Nh, to quell any disbelief in case he still lives up to his threat…It was decided this afternoon…when my parents and I were having lunch."

Haruka brushed her hair back in her growing frustrations, the pain in the pit of the violinist's stomach growing the more conflict she saw roll off her best friend. "Then…I _really_ can't wait to make his life a living hell…Don't try to stop me 'cuz I'm resolute about it."

They stopped walking then and it must've looked strange…the four of them. Jiro's hands were linked with Michiru's, but she was more than a few feet away from him, her forehead resting on Haruka's shoulder who's other arm was looped around Hikaru's.

Sighing softly, the tomboy slung her arm good naturedly on the small woman's form and smiled, amidst the troubled look she still sported.

"We'll talk about it later," she stated, her voice softer now than anyone has heard her speak all night, her attention only fixed on the violinist who only looked up at her smiling face. "We're not done acting yet…so until then…let's keep going."

Michiru gulped the lump in her throat down before nodding and parting ways with her, moving closer to her spot beside Jiro who could only look away.

O--O

They were all seated in a pair of white leather loveseats, Haruka and Hikaru on one side, and Jiro and Michiru on another. A coffee table nestled between their respected distances, alcoholic beverages on its smooth, glass surface and loud, raucous music repeatedly pumped out of the surround sound around them. The host of the party, Matsu Takeru, came by earlier if only to show that he knew they were there. He asked about the progression of the building of his new home, how the wedding plans were coming along, and who the blonde's beautiful date was for the night, and then disappeared just as soon as he came. The dance floor was full, acrobats and circus performers littered the ceilings as well as the ground, showing polar opposites of different worlds that graced the inside of the building that night: well pressed suits and cocktail dresses mingling with tattered, prop clothes…aristocrats with the working class.

It was the kind of place…Haruka hated…

She nursed her vodka in her hand and drank it slowly, locking eyes with worried sapphires she only smirked back to.

"You two should dance…it'll look good for picture takers…" she stated through the reverberating music.

She felt sickened at how quickly Jiro stood up with a confident smile and asked for the violinist's hand confidently. She chugged the rest of the remaining vodka down, feeling it sear through her throat roughly. Her eyes shut forcibly close, swallowing some more of the pain down before her eyes flittered open at the soft touch in her cheek.

Michiru's eyes spoke volumes of how worried the smaller woman was.

"I'm fine," she stated, answering an unasked question.

She could see Jiro standing off to the side through her peripherals as the violinist squatted down to her level, taking the empty glass from her hand and placing it back on the coffee table.

"Michiru—

"Let's dance first."

She felt slightly tipsy, her foul mood growing ever since she found out about the moved wedding date. She locked eyes with the smaller woman's pretty sapphires as her lithe hands linked with her own.

Turning away from her, Michiru stated to Jiro, "Cut in after a couple minutes. I just want to make sure Haruka's okay." The tall man sat back down begrudgingly with a sigh as the violinist's attention found an unsure Hikaru. "Come in too…when Jiro decides to come…so you can take my place with Haruka."

At this the tomboy gave a loud, sarcastic laugh. All attention turned towards her as she smiled in mock exasperation. "Pfft! She'll never take your place…"

The aqua haired woman sighed, although the smile in her face gave her away. "Let's go."

Their hands linked, and she followed Michiru out of their table and into the pulsating dance floor, the fast and loud music completely different from the way the violinist's arms had wrapped around her neck and her arms enveloped the other's tiny waist, and how they just swayed slowly…as if they were listening to their own, private song.

Haruka felt drained all of the sudden, but the sapphire eyes fixed on hers for that one moment made her hellish day bearable…livable…if only for little moments like this that they could share unabashedly alone. She felt her heart give way once more and she smiled softly, loving the way those sapphire eyes looked back at only her and how her small hands stroked and played with her hair.

"I've been so caught up with all that's been happening that I haven't commented on how beautiful you look tonight," she said huskily, her smile widening as Michiru's face mirrored her sentiment.

Her left hand rose from the aqua haired woman's waist to her face and stroked her cheeks lovingly and she smiled, if only a little more, at how she leaned into her touch. She brushed her hair a little, pulling a few, combined strands playfully and glancing at amused sapphires.

"Your hair looks nice when it's up too…" The comments seemed to be rolling off her mouth, but the violinist only smiled wider.

"Hikaru-san helped me with it."

Haruka's face darkened somewhat at the mention of the other girl, but her eyes never left the one before her. "Any reason why you chose her tonight?"

Michiru looked at her worriedly as her hand came back down to rest on her waist again. "I thought…you would've appreciated it…"

The tomboy sighed loudly. "Hmm…"

The smaller woman looked away then, conflict in her sapphire eyes obvious. "I mean…if anything I'm sure she'd be more than willing to go home with you again. You seem stressed and…if she can alleviate it—

"What're you talking about?"

They locked eyes again and the face the violinist sported right then broke her heart. She looked…defeated…

"I'm just saying…if you need to have sex again just to relieve—

"Michiru—

"Can I cut in?"

She almost lashed back with a frustrated no, but Michiru had begun retracting her body away from her. What the hell was going on?? She stood there in the middle of the dance floor as Jiro took the violinist away, retracing what their conversation had been in her mind. Looking at Hikaru who only stood quietly next to her, her brows furrowed even more at her sudden realization. She swept passed the small, blonde woman wordlessly, making her way to the bar where her mind could cool off…lest she'd make a scene that would destroy what they've all been working for all night.

O--O

Haruka had been silent the entire night after their dance…and it was making Michiru nervous. Fortunately for her, the promises of work tomorrow had forced all of them to call it a night and they began the long walk out of the mansion, the blonde walking faster than all three of them.

She and Jiro had technically stayed at the dance floor the rest of the night; she hadn't known the tall man danced pretty well. But the thoughts of Haruka going home with Hikaru lingered in the forefront of her mind and although she looked as if she was enjoying herself…the entire night had definitely been an award winning act. She sighed inwardly and looked up just in time to see Satoshi let the blonde go in her limo. A couple minutes later and they entered the limo too, her driver giving her a concerned look that she mirrored as she sat beside Jiro at the end, Haruka at the left seats and Hikaru sitting down on the unoccupied right side, right in front of a simmering tomboy.

As the limo lurched forward and the air of electricity charged silently on inside, Michiru leaned towards the tomboy and touched her knee endearingly. "Is everything okay Haruka?"

"No," she answered lowly, making her eyes widen in surprise. The blonde stared right at the other blonde woman in the room who evaded her piercing stare as best as she could, and everyone could see the way her hand tightened into irritated fists. "Did you tell…or even insinuate that we had sex that night after Michiru's gallery event?"

The violinist's heart hammered through her chest, her sapphire eyes widening even more. Her attention flickered to an uneasy Hikaru who didn't need to reply for everyone to know the answer.

They didn't have sex?

The small statement repeated itself in her mind over and over. It would make a lot of sense to things she's been asking with herself for the past month…like why the blonde had looked so hurt and conflicted the night they had dinner in Lunaire…and why she had been working nonstop like she had done with her album. She was as conflicted with their break up. She was hurt as well…

Michiru looked back up at the disgusted and irritated look plastered over Haruka's otherwise handsome features.

"I wouldn't touch you again with a ten foot pole if I hadn't had to act tonight," she muttered eliciting shocked responses from all the parties involved.

"Haruka…"

Emerald eyes shut close before the tomboy looked at her, her eyes tired and more than that, depressed. Michiru sighed worriedly and made her way towards the blonde, enveloping her with her arms. She rested her cheek on Haruka's hair, smiling at the familiar scent of her shampoo. She tousled her hair playfully, feeling the taller woman rest her head on her shoulder and sighing tiredly.

"How much did you have to drink?" she asked imploringly, not minding the presence of her fiancé or his friend in her limo and just wanting to make sure that her friend…her Haruka was okay.

"Not enough," the tomboy grunted. "So…tired…"

"Satoshi-san," she called, getting the attention of her ever alert driver. "Go ahead and drop Jiro and Hikaru-san first—

"Michiru."

She turned towards Jiro's irritated demeanor and only gave him an asking glance.

He sighed tiredly and gripped his temples with his fingers roughly. "Is—

"I won't allow Haruka to drive home tonight—

"Then get Satoshi to drop her off."

Michiru merely looked away, feeling the blonde slowly start detaching herself from her hug.

"It's fine Michiru," she uttered tiredly. "Just drop me off…"

She genuinely looked beat and the smaller woman couldn't help, but stroke her wild hair off of her closing eyes. She pulled her body towards her again and rested her head back on her shoulder, the tomboy's eyes closing shortly thereafter.

Silence befell the car as they rumbled on back to the main city's core. When Michiru could finally see the even breaths Haruka elicited in her sleep, she looked at Hikaru who only gave a shamed look back.

"Did you lie…about bedding Haruka?"

She wanted to be absolutely sure, even though her mind had already conceded the answer.

The young blonde woman gave a halfhearted nod making the violinist nod as well in affirmation. She sighed tiredly, glad that the night had somewhat finally ended.

"We'll be dropping you off first. Thank you for coming and helping tonight."

"Is it that big of a deal?"

Sapphires met with caramel eyes and Michiru could only smile. "To me…it means the world."

They locked eyes momentarily until Hikaru couldn't keep it up anymore and looked away, towards a troubled Jiro who just bit his bottom lip inattentively.

Twenty or so minutes later, the small blonde woman left the car with her final good nights and they drove on, this time to the Royal Condominium Tower. Nothing, but silence permeated the entire limo, but the aqua haired woman knew that it was most uncomfortable for Jiro, She merely repeatedly ran her hand through the blonde's hair, not earning the man behind her anymore attention.

They would talk…They would talk tonight after she dropped Haruka off and made complete sure that she was in her condo and resting well. A frown flittered across her beautiful features at the thought of it, but just looking at the adoring face the blonde sported was enough to dissipate this…if only for now.

The car stopped soon after as she looked in the unfamiliar parking garage of the Royal Condominium Tower. Taking her cell phone out of her bag, she went down to Yoshiko's number and pressed call, hoping that it wasn't too late for her to pick up.

"Good evening Michiru-chan," the elder female Tenoh answered cheerfully on the other line, making the violinist smile in content.

"Yoshiko-san, I'm sorry for calling so late."

"Don't mind it," Yoshiko stated, but she sounded worried nonetheless. "Is everything okay? Haruka-chan…wasn't in the best moods when I last called her…She behaved herself, yes?"

Michiru chuckled at such motherly words and nodded. "Yes, she did. She just had a few drinks and she's sleeping now so…I wanted to know where her condominium was before helping her up…"

The blonde's mother sighed exasperatedly. "That girl…She's in Penthouse Suite C. She has a keycard in her wallet and if you slide it in the elevator, it should take you directly there. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience Michiru-chan…"

The violinist laughed and waved her words away. "It's alright Yoshiko-san. I just wanted to be sure that she got to her bed alright…that's all."

"Nh. Thank you for putting up with her…"

"Anything for Haruka…"A comforting silence danced between them as Michiru's smile widened. "I'll talk to you later Yoshiko-san. Good night."

"Good night Michiru-chan. Thank you again."

She hung up the phone and noted the sweet smile her driver sported from the rearview mirror at her expression as she looked down at the still sleeping blonde, shaking her shoulders to wake her up momentarily.

A pout answered her wake up call, making her sapphire eyes widen at the cuteness the tomboy was making even when she didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry Haruka," she whispered softly and shook her even more. "But you have to wake up. I'll help you to your condo okay?"

Sleepy emerald eyes finally opened tiredly and she looked so painfully adorable that it took everything in Michiru's power to not…kiss her…right there and then…Jiro behind her looking and listening to them the entire time.

"Tired…" Haruka stated as her fingers flittered up to her eyes to rub them.

"Let's go."

Satoshi opened the door to the limo as the violinist's hands linked with the blonde's warm ones, helping her out of the car patiently.

"I can help," Jiro stated, hunching up from his seat as he did so.

But the small woman only shook her head and answered shortly, "It's fine."

They made their way out of the limo, her arms around Haruka's waist, as the other leaned on her tiredly. She pushed the elevator button down when they neared it, Satoshi to the left of the tomboy until she was finally awake enough to stand upright, although she continually leaned on the smaller woman, her head even resting on top of Michiru's for good measure.

They entered the elevator as soon as it opened, the violinist looking up at the tired and glazed look gracing the blonde's face.

"Is your keycard in your wallet?" she asked softly, and waved at Satoshi who stayed behind.

Haruka patted her blazer's coat pocket. "Right here…" she drawled, her eyes beginning to close again…

"Take it out for me?"

"You take it out!"

She was acting childishly cute and it took all of Michiru's self control to not just kiss her in that elevator as well. Instead she merely smiled at the blonde's angry pout and reached into her jacket pocket, taking her wallet out from inside it.

"Ne, Michiru?"

She successfully found the keycard and swiped it on the reader, her grip tightening on the other's waist if only to steady her unbalancing form. The small contraption they were in finally began moving up, eliciting a relieved sigh from the smaller woman who finally looked up to Haruka's asking face.

"What is it Haruka?"

And all of the sudden she was being hugged wholeheartedly by the young CEO, her entire body dwarfed as the hug pushed them into the wall. She locked eyes with still glazed, smiling emeralds as the blonde's forehead leaned on her shoulder.

"What would happen…if _I_ took advantage of you?"

Her eyes widened at the sudden question, Haruka's innocently asking face such a huge contrast to what she had just asked.

She reached out to the tomboy's cheek and combed her fingers through her wild hair, a soft smile graced on her features. "Do you know what I love most about you Haruka?"

They locked eyes, the tall woman's eyes somewhat clearing from her question.

"I love that…out of everyone in this world…you're probably the only one who really knows me," she stated in an almost whisper. "You know when I want space, when to back off, when to side with me, when to disagree…And you know when your actions are right and wrong…So I would _never_ have to worry about whether or not you'll take advantage of me…only because I _know_ you won't…"

The elevator door binged open as they continued to lock eyes, a happy smile flittering through Haruka's exhausted features. "I'm glad you regard me so highly."

Michiru merely smiled at her words and tugged her out, the hall making way to a big wooden, double sided door. Haruka pulled her keys out and pushed it to her face to have a closer view as to what specific key they needed to open the door with, her little actions looking too adorable at the violinist's point of view which only brought out small chuckles from the aqua haired woman.

When they finally made their way inside, the blonde looked as if it would only be a couple more minutes before she fell onto the ground as well, her heavy swaying getting that much heavier. Michiru made her lean into the wall as her eyes closed, a huge yawn escaping out of her mouth, while the smaller woman worked dutifully on with taking her bed covers off and making sure her bed was overall, nice and comfortable enough for her to sleep in. As soon as she was done with this task, she helped the exhausted tomboy on the bed, making her sit on the edge of it while she undid the ties of her shoes.

She smiled at how domestic this seemed…making sure Haruka got to bed okay… She pulled the shoes off as well as the taller woman's dress socks and made her way up, tugging the white blazer off of the sitting woman's figure.

"Sorry Michiru," the blonde muttered as she tried to help her, but the fatigue and exhaustion from that night was finally apparent. Added to the fact that she drank more than she should've, she just felt…dead tired. And Michiru could feel it rolling in waves off her body.

"It's okay Haruka. Just a couple more minutes okay? Bear with me," the smaller woman only softly stated and undid her tie, placing it in the bottom of her bed where her white blazer was already placed on.

It was a funny feeling, helping her take her dress shirt off…She had done it before only when they were both in the throes of passion and now that she was doing it for entirely different reasons, she felt oddly hot and turned on…she was not at all surprised at these feelings that had risen up to the surface and she was mildly thankful that the blonde before her was just was way too sleepy to see such an…expression from her.

As soon as the dress shirt came off, she folded it and set it at the bottom of the bed as well, the last one being the taller woman's belt which was easy enough since said woman was still sitting down. She helped her into her bed right after, tucking her inside the blanket as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The violinist sat beside her for a while, combing her hair back until she knew the tomboy had finally given up to sleep. After a couple of minutes, she smiled softly at her endearingly asleep form and brushed her cheek with her hand.

"Good night Haruka," she whispered and got up, only to stop again when the blonde's hand shot up at hers.

Half lidded emerald eyes opened and a sleepy smile overcame the blonde's features. "Night Michiru," she said softly and raised the smaller woman's hand over her lips and kissed it. "Thank you…for putting up with me."

A wide smile flew to Michiru's face as she leaned forward and kissed Haruka's warm temple.

"I wish…I could do things for you too…I wish…I can change…" the tomboy continued, her eyes closing up just as the violinist's features looked at her questioningly. "I wish…I was a guy…so I can do things for you more…Maybe then…it'll be possible to love me…"

Haruka's sleepy words struck a chord in her heart…and for some time all she could do was kneel beside her at the edge of her bed, her sapphire eyes widened in shock. Then, that familiar feeling of overwhelming sadness overtook her body and she could only wipe the tears as they cascaded down.

Leaning towards her one last time, she closed her eyes and gave her a small kiss on the lips, her insides warming just enough at the familiar, soft touch.

"You don't have to change anything Haruka," she whispered softly, and caressed the tomboy's cheek. "I love you so much already."

O--O--O--O--O

"Something on your mind?"

Kaioh Shina looked away from the darkened streets outside to Shinji who sat beside her in the running limo, the elder Kaioh's face looking concerned.

She shook her head, but sighed. "I was just remembering how Michiru-chan acted today…"

Her husband's eyebrows furrowed as the events of lunch passed through his mind. "It was the first time we've seen her rebel against us…"

"I'm worried…"

Shinji could only look at her in confusion.

"Tenoh-san…she has feelings for her."

The elder male Kaioh didn't look surprised at this sudden statement.

"And if she were to be completely honest with us, I think Michiru-chan would say that she has feelings for her as well…"

It was quite obvious…especially with the way the violinist had protected the tomboy from any ill words…how she had successfully made her a part of the wedding as a part of what almost seemed like an ultimatum.

Shina looked outside again, her eyebrows furrowing in concern and confusion. "I wish I could let her see how wonderful a man Jiro-kun is…just so she'd stop chasing after some…lesbian playboy…Why…she's so enthralled with someone like Tenoh-san is…unimaginable…

"I get the feeling that she's only doing it to rebel against us…She's trying to see how far she could push this without one of us breaking…" The female CEO shook her head in displeasure. "I plan to let her see how wrong she is about Tenoh-san during the planning stage of the wedding…just so she can say her 'I do's' without any hesitation or second thoughts…"

Shinji nodded beside her, the car coming to a stop as they finally made their destination: the front of the Kaioh Estate. They both looked at the looming figure of the dimly lit house before Shina looked once again at her ex husband.

"Would…you like to come in?"

The elder male Kaioh gave her a look of confusion as she stared down at her legs, feeling a little childish for asking such a tactless question.

But before she could say her never mind's, Shinji only gave a brief nod and stated, "Yeah…I think I will."

She smiled in what looked like relief before going out of the car, the elder male Kaioh following her out and into the mansion.

AN: Wow, okay I'm tired…don't mind the AN's in this chappy cuz it's 5:30 in the morning and I just feel like sleeping now -.- that Gruul's run took forever…holy crap. A lot of questions were answered in this chapter, like the conflict between Haruka and Jiro, the media's spin on their relationship, Shina and Shinji's return, Hikaru's lie, etc. etc. So the wedding date's been moved…had to move it of course…dramatic effects. One sided convos and off to bed. /yawn.

Black Caballiere: This is the longest chapter ever in my creations so I hope it'll last the week. Bang your head into something soft k? I don't want some kind of crazy murder case against me if something were to happen. Yes, Jiro isn't a jerk. They'll have their talk as mentioned slightly in this chapter next chapter so yeah.

t.: One sided convos are fun haha. It would've been OOC for it to be any further…on both their parts anyway. Married couple is right…the end here kinda has that same feeling too what w/ taking a drunk/sleepy Haruka to bed. Haha yes, they're friends…it's funny how EVERYONE knows they're not…but they're like BUT WE ARE! Grats on acing your tests and good luck w/ the rest.

hunter007: The kid? The kid's not makeable…yet? Haha I dunno…but I was picturing that scene and I was like wow…it looks like there's a family in the making…so there you go.

waitingforFWBupdate: No need to panic…although I'm starting fall quarter soon too…we'll see how my schedule'll be like. Haruka stealing kisses huh? Yeah, I guess it could go both ways, although Michiru's winning on the stolen kisses poll right about now.

glowie: I can picture u on green hill w/ flowers all around u and birds chirping happily as you skip merrily around. O.O kinda…specific on the details, but pardon it, I'm just tired and speaking outta my ass haha. Michiru did not break anything haha, don't hate my OC's too much now. Haha the pairing…funny. I need rest like…now…

petiyaka: Haha…Jiro has his reasons to keep w/ the marriage and well I guess so does Michiru so although she says no, she really hadn't said no to the marriage. Pretending to be best friends look grim right now…they can barely stand not touching each other w/o their so-called significant others with them.

FWBfanatic: If there's an update? Hmm…are updates from other authors that sporadic or something? I try to make it this weekly ritual just so I have a deadline that won't disappoint waiting people, but I guess that's just me. Although I do have a fic that's currently left in the dust…poor Harry Potter fic -.-;; Eh? I make people cry? Don't think it's applicable in real life…sometimes I guess haha. This is what happens to Jiro when Haruka and he met (nothing, but threatened) and how his reaction will be will be covered next chapter.

Haruka-Michiru: No real kissing allowed yet. Although when it happens, it should be a worldwide celebration…They did get caught…yes they did.

Kilohe: ahh I see. Yes u spelled horde right haha. My WoW characters died too much today for me to want anymore to tell u the truth -.- it's amazing how such a Gruul's pug could be awesomely bad, but finish it nonetheless. I'll keep writing…don't worry about that.

LaCazadora: You're welcome for the update.

AlterEgoErin: Haha glad you're thinking more than Haruka killing him as a repercussion for touching Michiru wrongly. Haha unrushed stories…hmm…I hope I didn't rush this chapter…cuz I wanted all the things floating in my head to go off…and I really did mean to do my last good editing job tonight, but my eyeballs are about to pop close…w/ or w/o my eyelids wanting them to…Thanks for the comments about the switching of genres haha. When do they figure it out…hmm…I think it's so implied that the audience figures it out early, but w/ the entire crew…I think they just woke up one day and went ohhh…zomg they're so together…cuz they're such teases anyway. Usagi and Minako outright asks Michiru if they're together and she's like no…she's just my most important person ever in the whole entire world. Go go blonde power.

wolvesorrow: How he got in? He can pick locks? I don't know…haha the author didn't think this part through enough sorry. Attempted rape…yeah I could see that…but it's fine…Jiro won't…he didn't haha. Surprise sex…those words together got me and my gf cracking up. Breasts are soft? Haha I don't know…It feels good…it's like laying ur head on the softest pillow ever…XD ok…that's enough. Aww…I was kinda mellow about their confrontation…although you can tell Jiro got pwned in it. Hope you weren't too disappointed that there weren't any punches thrown.

RaginFireDesire: Homework…eww. Looks at ur stack of books and knocks it over. Let's play Jenga w/ them…although if u have those 80-150 dollar textbooks maybe u should just smack me for knocking it over in the first place.

krugern: Isn't it ironic? The only time when they're not "together" is when they act the most couple-ey? Haha…hilarious. Evil author alert…Glad you liked the scenes and appreciated them. Hope I can continue w/ those little scene pleasers.

Swinging Cloud: Haha…you people…I don't mean to scare readers off…like zomg it'll take FOREVER for me to upload next chapter…nah. I didn't have it written out…so I was kinda worried. I don't have next chapter written off as well, but I feel like writing so I'll try to go at it tomorrow. Self-control eh? Neither do I to tell you the truth…but it's ok. H and M have enough self control to keep us from having to do it too. Haha maniacal rapists are too much…I would never make an OC like that…nevah!

Garfield: haha that first review spot seems kinda rare to get? I'm not sure…I never realized it was a challenge. I think ur review got cut off too…some people got their reviews cut this chappy. Makes me mad at ffn…stupid site. Sorry and thank you for the added effort. Restrained emotions are the only things that they can do for now…although it looks as if they're not at all restraining it. Glad you liked the chapter overall.

Akira-kun: haha they sooo crossed that friends line. Don't worry about it though, as long as they don't know they did we'll be fine. Married couple seems like the recurring theme last chappy. Haha Jiro getting kicked. Poor guy…That face…I saw one of my wow friends doing it. I've copied it since haha. Contradict yourself more. I like my H and M not together…yet. Stolen kisses are as far as they'll go.

YinYangTwin1: Nah Jiro won't. His character isn't the type to do that, although I think he just kinda reached breaking point there. I led you on? No wai! I already said it so I wouldn't lead people into thinking they'd be together yet…prolonged angst.

Chumba wumba: sorry your review got cut. Dunno what's wrong w/ ffn these days…slacking site…Fluffiful haha. Dramatic irony indeed. Stupid evil authors making otherwise smart people oblivious. Haha Jiro's plan B failed miserably. She called Haruka right after. Shinji and Shina appear here so good call on that…they were quite crazy here too what w/ their deals and all that…but I think Michiru won the ultimatum battle…although Shina'll be here for the duration of the wedding plans. Would u like a bittersweet ending? Would u like them pining for each other for all eternity? Cuz you know…I can…haha. People would hate me…but /shrug. I can…(I get sadistic when it's 6 in the morning and I haven't slept). XD And Haruka's Ex? We'll have to see won't we? :P Right now, I am writing this chapter for chapter but I have exactly what I want already planned out on my head…so I guess it's both regarding your question. Haha coconut references…it sounds more asian than banana. Oh…and yes I'm leet…so of course I know that song…haha

j-belle: dunno what meep means but I hope it's a good thing.

Thepillows93: Reputation? I always say to people that I'm not a softy at all…that I wear the pants in the relationship. And then hide fics like this from them, cuz they'll know I'm lying out of my ass.

MisatoCarey24: They will do more desperately trying to jump each other scenes, no worries. Yoshiko? Yes, I know she wasn't in here much, but she's a good character and I definitely want to write more of her. Hmm…Shina and Yoshiko…I think I'll create a little…battle between them. About what I'm not really sure yet, but…I'll create an instance where they'll have to wanna bite each other's necks off.

Impersonal: Glad you caught up on reading. Jiro…don't be too hard on him…nothing's going his way…poor guy. Thanks for saying I've kept Haruka from being OOC and poor Michiru too…always getting the crappier ends of the relationship sticks.


	14. Comprehensions

Chapter 14: Comprehensions

His brain felt like it was pounding its way out of his head. Looking at Satoshi who paid him no mind from outside the open limo door, he glanced at the elevator entrance again and almost kicked himself for not going in with Michiru…She seemed to be taking her time taking Tenoh to bed...and it irked him how comfortable everything between them seemed. For the nth time that night, he wondered how their relationship came to be…and what the blonde woman did to get to the violinist…and why it wasn't something that he can't or have yet the ability to do…

He sighed loudly and pressed his digits over his temples, giving the elevator another look before biting the bottom of his lip and leaning back into his chair, legs shaking uncontrollably as he did so.

Michiru had the knack of asking why he cared so much when he wasn't supposed to…But business venture or not…was it too much asking for it to work out? Recently all her actions seemed to remind him of Yui. From that defiant look in her eyes to the way she spoke to him…always tired, seemingly defeated, but those eyes…always begged to differ.

He and Yui were friends to begin with…and he reckoned that was why comparing the two sisters almost came naturally. Ever since he could remember they always shared a common interest in upholding Kaioh-Miroku. He never saw her as anything more…and kind of wondered why the marriage had to happen in the first place, having one more thing to add to the list of what he agreed with her about. He shared this with her…his disinterest in her being his wife—partner, yes…but wife was stretching it. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty—she was gorgeous in her own right. There just wasn't a spark.

But maybe he shouldn't have been so open…

He sighed again and looked at the vinyl of the limo's ceiling, his mind taking him to the events that passed many years ago.

He felt awful…when he was told that she had died. He felt that he was partially to blame…Maybe if he showed interest…maybe if it was more than a business venture…she wouldn't have had the need to kill herself.

It's not that he thought himself vain enough to think that he was the catalyst for her death…He knew there was so much more involved other than his claimed disinterest. But…he should've tried harder. He sussed all of them should've tried harder…Yui included.

He bit his bottom lip.

Why did he care? The real question should've been why shouldn't he?

It's bad enough to lose someone he considered a friend more than just a mere business partner…but if it were to happen again, Kaioh-Miroku wouldn't be worth it…That CEO spot…shouldn't be threaded with a trail of blood…even though it's already started to be paved with it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

He looked up to a bloodshot violinist and immediately grew worried.

"Are you okay?"

The door closed as she sat in the side where Hikaru sat before, sighing as she did so and tucking some loose curls behind her ears. She looked up at him and attempted a smile as the car moved forward.

Nodding Michiru stated, "Haruka was just being a problem child…She's had a lot to drink tonight…Not that she's normally like that…just…"

It seemed as if she was making excuses for the blonde…almost reminding him of the night he met Shigeru Toshiro.

At first sight, it was clear who was stronger between the two…Yui and Toshiro. They had all gone out for dinner as a celebration for Yui's acceptance into Todai in her last year of high school and it was in this little get together when he finally met him…her boyfriend. And as soon as he saw him, he didn't get what _she_ saw…

She was strong, self-righteous, vivacious, confident…He was, for one, shorter than Yui…he spoke in stammers, his eyes couldn't meet his in the same assurance. He was…weak…There was no better word to coin Shigeru Toshiro other than weak…his personality, his actions, his words…him.

Afterwards when he spoke of his opinions regarding the man, Yui had been defensive…giving little excuses like Toshiro was nervous or he wasn't usually like that…But in the end, he had been. He had been weak…

When push came to shove he chose to leave instead of stay. He chose the easier way out…He was as much to blame as everyone else regarding Yui's death.

Sighing, he looked up to clearing sapphire eyes and looked outside. "I…I just want to know…" he trailed off, not really wanting to ask this, but feeling as if he had to. "Is there…something going on between you and Tenoh?"

Michiru looked at a loss for words for a moment, causing the red haired man to glance up at her and look back out.

"There…was..."

There was something…It still looked like there's something…

"But there isn't anymore?" he asked just to be sure.

He saw her nod from his peripherals, making him nod in understanding as well. He straightened up from his seat, gathering her attention and looked at her seriously, this time not looking away. He wouldn't…until they were completely done with this conversation.

"I've been acting like a real jerk recently…" he started and saw her swallow a little at his words. Sighing he continued, "I don't know what I was thinking last night…I just…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for intruding, for coming in uninvited…for…kissing you…I'm really sorry."

Her eyes clouded a little at his genuine words as a depressed frown became evident on his face.

"If anything, Tenoh was right about one thing tonight and that was being your fiancé doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean that I can control you or have my way with you…I really hope that wouldn't be the basis of our relationship actually…Just…last night—actually all day…I was wondering where you were…and I've tried to be patient and understanding, but…it flew out of the window and…" He sighed heavily with a trail, looking more conflicted than ever. "I hope you know that I care. I do like you. Whether or not you like me back is completely up to you…and I'm not trying to sound like some weak man, but…I just want you to know that I'm here. I want to work this out if only for the reason of showing you that I'm more than what you currently think I am.

"I'm not a bad guy…" He looked down at the floor, his frown getting deeper. "Our husband and wife title can only be that…if you truly want it to be…a title. I don't want to force this relationship anymore than it already is. Shina oba-san and Shinji oji-san's already twisted your arm into it…I don't want to be the one to break it.

"So…if you want this marriage to proceed as that…it can be. I can look like the happy husband in the forefront. I'm sure we aren't the first to speak of things that are supposedly unspeakable…but…love is just…one of those things that can't be forced…or bought. It can only be given and hope it'll be received…but if that's not the case…just…get back up. Keep trying…"

He looked back up to damping sapphires and rubbed his eyes of moisture as well, not wanting to look weak in front of his fiancé.

"I'm sorry Jiro…"

He almost couldn't hear her…but the breaking of her voice was like shattering glass in his ears. He swallowed the pitiful feeling in his stomach down along with the lump lodged in his throat and nodded, albeit slowly.

"Can I ask though?"

Her face was one of mixed expressions when she looked up at him, her sad and questioning features making her look more real and beautiful as he looked on.

"Why her? There…Is there a difference?"

She smiled in silent melancholy, looking away as she did so. Silence danced around them as she was seemingly finding the right words to say while he continued on with his quiet wait.

"Haruka…" Even the way she said the blonde's name was different…

It struck Jiro then that, he just asked a really stupid question. He looked at Michiru…really looked at her…and once again…he saw Yui…

_"Why him? He…I'm sorry, but…is he really like that?"_

_Her cascading blue hair danced as she shook her head from side to side, laughing merrily as she did so. She almost glowed in the dimly lit café. "No…I mean, he's really different when we're alone…it's just—_

_"Oh God…you're so in love…"_

_Yui looked at him indignantly. "And what's wrong with that?"_

_"Absolutely nothing…Just…I don't know. Shigeru-kun seems so…small. Everything about him looks wrong when compared to you. He comes from a menial background, he's smart—I'll give him that one…but…he's so meek and…compared to you…"_

_"What? What is he compared to me?" _

_"Short?" _

_The blue haired woman slapped him in his arm. "What does that got to do with anything?"_

_"Well what can he give to you?" he asked incredulously. "You'll definitely have the better job…I don't think he can trump Japan's biggest tea company even if he tried which means you'll be raking in more money. You'll be attending Todai and he was accepted in Keio which is great in its own right, but it's not the top university. He looks too submissive to wear the pants in the relationship so that's out of the window too, and well…the only thing he could've been is taller…and he couldn't do that either!" _

_Yui sighed loudly for a moment if only to quell his exclamations. But as she looked down at her coffee, she gave a small smile which hinted everything to Jiro. None of it mattered…the income, the education, their backgrounds…their heights least of all. _

_"He—_

_"I hope he's everything you think him as…" he stated, cutting off her soft words on purpose. Sapphire eyes looked up at him as he sipped his coffee as well, eyeing her evenly. "I hope…he proves me wrong." _

"What would happen…if we decided to cut off the wedding?" Michiru looked at him with widened eyes and he only gave a serious look back. Shrugging he continued, "Would anything happen?"

They looked at each other in momentary silence before the violinist shook her head softly, wordlessly.

"Why not?"

"Haruka…doesn't feel the same way as I do…"

"That's funny 'because you two sure were acting like the married couple—

"We're friends—

"That's what they call it nowadays—

"She called me her…" Michiru cut herself off almost as quickly as she had begun her exclamation, looking every bit conflicted as she had been earlier…probably more.

Jiro only looked on in confusion. "Her what?"

The aqua haired woman sighed loudly and bit her bottom lip as she did so, her eyes looking more troubled as time wore on. "Do…do you remember when you first met her?"

The onyx eyed man nodded. "Your galleria…as Hikaru-chan's date."

The violinist nodded. "Do you remember…why she said she couldn't meet Hikaru-san in the weekend and that was the reason why she had to come with her to the galleria?"

"Yeah," Jiro shrugged. "The weekend's strictly reserved for her fu—

His onyx eyes widened like saucers, Michiru looking away even more-so. He couldn't breathe all of the sudden…it felt like the wind just got knocked out of him.

"Whe…" He shook his head to dispel his rampant thoughts, questions upon questions barraging his brain at once. "When did you…"

"At the start of my parent's divorce finalizations."

That was almost five months ago…

His eyebrows stitched into a heavier frown as he did the dates in his still buzzing mind.

"W…Why?" And that was the only real question that his brain could achieve sputtering out.

The violinist looked at the floor beneath them as she gave a melancholic smile. "We met prior to it…at Trine."

_Distant…_

He had to grip his temples just to make it stop spinning.

Haruka…Distant…Why couldn't he piece it all together before??

_"As I wrote it note for note, I couldn't help, but feel as if I was composing it for a lover."_

Michiru's words from only four nights back at her Show and Tell event crept in his mind and he could only smile in confused enlightenment.

Looking back up at her, she continued, "She really mesmerized me the first time I met her. She was so forward, so blunt, but so confident and so arrogant at the same time it just…I was really taken by what she was showing me…And maybe that's what she wanted…maybe that's how she got girls to her bed, but by the end of the night, she was the one to call it…and I was really surprised because I thought she would ask, even though I would've declined.

"We met again the next week and I got to know a little more about her…and her family. It's one thing to know about someone from what you hear or read and another to listen to them bare the truth…and I saw something in her that night that was so clear to me…"

"What's that?"

Sapphires locked with his onyxes as she gave a sad smile. "An obligation…to her family." He nodded in understanding defeat and she continued, "But she struck a chord with me that night…and I hated it because she was so right and I didn't want her to be so we parted ways. I didn't think we'd meet up again…but the following week Otou-san and Okaa-san told me about their plans of divorcing and I didn't know where else to go.

"I never felt close to you Jiro…We never had anything in common other than a question about marriage which was up in the air at the time with no one really asking or telling and even then, I always felt as if you were seeing Yui onee-san instead of me whenever we met…so I couldn't go to you. I barely knew you…"

It was the truth…They really hadn't began "dating" up until a little more than three and a half months back, when the question about the arranged marriage came up and they decided to give more public appearances for the sake of the company…never going farther than their twice a month meetings where a lot of people could see how great of a couple they looked like from the outside.

And the little off hand statement about Yui was…for the most part true as well…These days he could see Yui in the violinist even more-so.

"So I went back to Trine…" Jiro looked back at her as she gave a halfhearted shrug. "I remember feeling depressed about my parents' situation and wanted nothing more than to just stop feeling….if only for a moment…but I didn't want to look as if I was crawling…Haruka…she understood. She saw me, took me to her beach house, and…made me stop feeling…as I wanted her to.

"It was my escape…_She_ was my escape. Every weekend when I disappeared off of the face of the earth we were together…We agreed to a casual relationship from the start…Just sex and nothing else…but it changed somewhere in the middle…and I began having feelings for her. I began to look forward to every weekend much more than I should have and…"

The truth wasn't as painful as he thought it would be…but seeing Michiru's depressed and defeated form instantly made him feel like the bad guy he never wanted to feel like.

"I ended it the night at my galleria…when she and I went to the bathroom…" the violinist said softly. The dammed tears in her eyes were making their way out and he couldn't find it in him to reach out and wipe it away for her…He felt…unqualified. So he just sat there, and sat even straighter as her clear sapphire eyes turned to him, and a single teardrop made its way out of her orbs. "It didn't feel as if I was just backing out from a casual relationship…that's when I knew it was far more than that. It felt…it felt as if I was breaking my own heart while breaking hers simultaneously…and I had to do it if only for the reason that…I couldn't be with her while marrying you was an obligation I had to fulfill…I'm sorry if you think so ill of me—

"I don't." Jiro sighed and merely shrugged, his heart wrenching at seeing such a side from his fiancé. "It's exactly what you've been telling me from the start…and I'm not saying I'm happy about it, but I can't change your feelings regarding the matter. You and Tenoh…you've only began seeing one another again, yes?"

Michiru nodded, wiping her stray tears as she did so. "There's nothing going on between us. We're merely friends. I love her…but I don't think she loves me…"

But it was so clear to the red haired man that the violinist was so wrong in all aspects. Someone who didn't love her with the same voracity as Tenoh does wouldn't have confronted him so angrily…with threats to kill…He could still feel the chill in his spine at the way her emerald eyes glistened at her words…so strongly stated…so proudly said. And the way her eyes shifted from complete hostility to a softer one when Michiru came out was so clearly evident.

If Tenoh doesn't love Michiru…one of them was in denial…and it wasn't the violinist…

"What makes you think that?"

It was a good question, he sussed as he looked evenly at questioning sapphire eyes.

"Our relationship was based on lust—

"Can't be anymore?"

"Aren't you supposed to be against this more than egg it on?"

He laughed deeply at her sudden question, meriting a smile at her end, albeit a confused one. He only shrugged. "As far as I know…nothing's going to stop this marriage now…what with the media and a lot of our reputations on the line. So…why not be a little bit more truthful about it all and…at least have camaraderie between us…rather than just an empty estranged marriage."

It was the first time she had smiled so softly at him…and he could only smile back and nod to himself that to be in this woman's presence was enough…if only to be on her good side. The cogs and wheels in his head began turning…making him look outwardly as if he was in deep thought.

"You really believe that Tenoh doesn't feel an ounce of love for you?"

"Outside the realms of friendship…no. And if it was anything more, I feel as if she would just want the sex involved." She looked at him questioningly as he asked this, making his eyebrows rise in skepticism. "You're…you're not disgusted at all…that I've…fallen for a woman?"

He snickered…but it was the genuine expression in Michiru's end that made him nod seriously. "If something like that were to freak me out…I would not be friends with Hikaru-chan…"

It looked as if she was just hit with this realization which made him smile outwardly more, patting himself inwardly in the back for making the aqua haired woman show yet another side of her he hadn't seen before.

"I want…to make a bet with you." The violinist straightened out at his words, her features looking at him in askance. He breathed in loudly and stated, "I bet…Tenoh has feelings for you…the same if not more than what you have for her outside the realms of lust." Her frowning deepened as he continued, "I bet…my spot as future CFO in the company if I'm wrong—

"Jiro…"

He chuckled at her chastising tone. "But that's if I lose…If I win…you have to tell her how you feel. If something even remotely tells you that she loves you just as much as you love her…the price for losing this bet is telling her wholeheartedly about how you feel…with the risk that she might not feel the same way."

He smirked at her serious features and he could tell she was seriously contemplating this bet.

"I don't want you to give up your job—

"I won't lose…" Her eyebrows stitched into an even deeper frown if that were possible as he arrogantly cut her off with the same smirk in his face. "Are you afraid?"

She shook her head, her defiant stance coming back as she smiled too. "No, you should be…your job's on the line."

He laughed at her proclaimed sentence and moved to where she was sitting. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his, reveling at the softness and having just a bit of jealousy flair out in him that Tenoh could feel these hands whenever she could…if she had the _balls_ to.

"I'm here for you," he said softly, locking with her sparkling sapphires. "I know how much of yourself you've sacrificed for me and your parents and the company…and I'm sorry for all the things I've put you through…but if Tenoh holds that small chance of happiness you'll have in the future…I want you to take it and don't look back. Even if we're married…it won't mean anything unless you're happy…so if you need her to fulfill everything…Go to her…and I'll do the same when I find that someone who'll make me as happy as she does for you."

He smiled warmly at her, loving the contentedness he was feeling from saying all he wanted to say. She reached towards him in quiet and understanding melancholy and they hugged as the car rumbled onwards.

He didn't think he'd be saying those words when he was waiting for her to come down from Tenoh's condo…but plans were meant to be skirted anyway right? He was so sure he hated the blonde…especially after seeing how different Michiru was towards her of all people…but…he figured he'll see it. He'll see why she fell in love with her…because as much as he wants her to be like Shigeru Toshiro who was weak and went down without a fight…he doubts even now that Haruka's one for backing down in the first place.

"I'm going to use my jealousy card." They had stopped hugging and he was sitting in front of her, an intent look in his onyx eyes. Michiru looked at him questioningly as he asked, "She'll be helping with the marriage plans…right?"

The violinist nodded. "I'm planning on asking her…if only to spend a little more time before tying the knot…"

Jiro smiled sadly…apologetically…looked away and looked back to her assuring smile after a few seconds. He sighed. "I'll definitely be using my jealousy card…for the bet." The small woman sat up a bit straighter as he relayed, "Anytime that I'm there, I'll be the happy husband…you do whatever you have to do in order to prove me wrong…but that's kind of hard isn't it? Proving me wrong means Tenoh doesn't love you…"

Michiru laughed at his statement. "Well at least I'm not the only one who'll lose something…"

"Ahh we'll be such a bitter couple…"

They shared a laugh as his body and mind relaxed at her easygoing features. He wasn't worried…he'd keep his job and the violinist would confess to the dumb blonde…He briefly wondered if it was possible for him to be fully in charge of Kaioh-Miroku without marrying the aqua haired woman…Because it was unfair for him to get to love something as an and end result to their marriage and for Michiru to not feel love at all.

O--O--O--O--O

Today wasn't as busy as yesterday. She figured…the whole week would be cake compared to the twists yesterday brought up. But she was hungry…and more than that, she missed Haruka. Ever since she and Jiro parted last night, the blonde had been the forefront of her thoughts…starting with what she said, what Jiro had said regarding their "bet", the fiasco with Hikaru, and lastly…if her hangover was so bad in the morning that she was making her coworkers' day that much more hellish because of her surly disposition. She figured she knew her well enough to know having drunk too much didn't mean she wouldn't work…If anything she would instead of lounge around in her condominium. So with her lunch break already in progress and Shizuka going to the next promotional site without her, she called up Satoshi for a ride to Tenoh Corporation, but not before stopping by a restaurant and grabbing what would be their lunch.

She briefly wondered if Haruka ate already…and then if she were being followed, if seeing her visit the blonde at her place of employment didn't look that much of a big deal. Friends having lunch with friends…what was so wrong with that? She figured she didn't care much about what the media would be doing anymore. The people around them knew enough and that was all that mattered to her…for now.

But she would need to talk to the tomboy about some things regarding last night…like if she remembered what she said before she fell asleep…if she were being genuine or was just being funny in her drunken stupor. They have to talk about Hikaru too…and what it meant that they didn't have sex.

She was so resolute in thinking that they did…maybe to quell the torrent of depression overwhelming her as she wrote her album track by track. Because if she did…then the two of them really were just "screw buddies" to the blonde's eyes…but if they didn't…

What did that mean? She didn't feel like having sex that night? But there were so many insinuations that they were going to…What did that mean about the two of them? Maybe…just maybe it had been more than a casual relationship to Haruka? But that was jumping the gun again…because the blonde never gave any indication that she wanted more than what they were already doing. And even then, that doesn't change the situation they're in now.

She frowned slightly in her thought, her attention getting caught by the many ascending steps leading to Tenoh Tower.

"Would you like some help taking the food up ojou-sama?" Satoshi asked as he opened the door for her.

She took the plastic bag filled with what would be lunch and merely shook her head. "Thank you Satoshi-san. I'll call you when I get done."

He bowed and closed the door as she made her way out. After walking up the steps and thanking the doorman up front, she found her way at the lobby, men and women in crisp business suits going every way imaginable. She figured this was how Kaioh-Miroku was like as well…but never got into this kind of business to really know.

Walking to the information booth she gave a kind smile to the young girl behind the counter who after greeting her normally enough figured out who she was and got all saucer eyed.

"Y-y-y-you're Kaioh Michiru!!"

She wanted to grip her temples right then of exhaustion, but instead smiled as prettily as she had been trained and casually just asked, "Is Tenoh Haruka-san working today?"

"I-I…yeah…probably! Can I just please have your autograph fi—

"What is going on here?"

An aged, strict voice cut off the younger woman as they both looked to the side where another woman, older and definitely of higher rank glanced at the receptionist disapprovingly.

"So-sorry Takashi-san." The young girl bowed apologetically as the older woman gave attention to the violinist who had finally decided that maybe being quiet was a better way of getting what she wanted here.

"Do you require assistance Kaioh-sama?"

Oh, she knew her?

Michiru nodded and bowed to the woman. "I was wondering if Tenoh-san had lunch already and if she was okay from last night's party."

"The chairman's surliness from yesterday was so bad that I don't think anything she could do today could merit the same attitude, but in answering your question, no Tenoh-sama did not have lunch yet and I will be getting her some pain relievers for her hangover now that you've mentioned it. Follow me to her office."

She seemed strict…and the aqua haired woman could only follow. They made their way to a glass elevator, the old woman sliding a keycard over it and after a few moments more, they were making their way up, the elevator giving way to the beautiful and warm view that had decided to grace itself upon Tokyo that day.

"Takashi Yuki," the old woman greeted and bowed. "I am very sorry for the way the receptionist treated you…We will be sure to straighten out problems like that. I am both Tenoh Haruka-sama and Tenoh Yuriko-sama's secretary so if it becomes too problematic next time to get into the chairman's office, just call me." She extended her card to Michiru and the violinist could only bow gratefully.

"Thank you. I'll do that."

The door finally opened to the front of the chairman's offices, the smaller woman making her way out first before Yuki. An eruption of noise from the office straight ahead caused her thin aqua eyebrow to go up in skepticism as the olden secretary just sighed beside her.

"I'm just saying chairman that I think it would be fine to cut some of the workers for the Delta Project! There are a lot of unnecessary jobs filled right now and we're paying people to do nothing!"

"God…stop…yelling…" Michiru chuckled as she heard Haruka's low groan. "We're not cutting anyone off…the project's moving at a faster pace than we thought it would which means people aren't getting paid not doing anything. Shizu-san…I need…food…and maybe a Tylenol. If you have neither for me…get out of my office."

A loud sigh emitted from the man in the room with her. "But chairman—

"Talk to my mother about it. I don't care. If you press this with me anymore I'll hire some more workers to do absolutely _nothing_ just to spite you. Go…"

A momentary silence passed over them until finally a rotund man made his way begrudgingly out of her office with a surly look in his face. He passed them without much thought or attention and went into the elevator, grunting to himself every now and then.

"Haruka's so popular with her coworkers," Michiru said in mirth.

Yuki chuckled. "Oh that's not even the half of it."

"Yuki! Are you back?!" the blonde yelled from her office.

Her secretary made her way to the front door, her eyebrows in skepticism. "Yes chairman I am."

"Bring me lunch…and a Tylenol. Give me a whole bottle to drown my sorrows—

"Haruka…"

Emerald eyes widened in surprise as the aqua haired woman popped out from the doorway with a disapproving look behind Yuki.

"Michiru!" But the smile that greeted her upon the blonde's face was enough to change her appearance as she showed the plastic bag of what would be their lunch to the already up and walking tomboy. "Ohhh lifesaver!"

They hugged briefly, Michiru smiling as her familiar scent surrounded her and smiled even wider when Haruka took the bag from her like an eager child.

"What's for lunch??"

"I brought sushi. I hope it's to your liking," she stated merrily and the blonde could only nod.

"Yuki close the door behind you. If my mother comes in tell her to leave us alone—

"Haruka…"

But the young CEO only grinned handsomely, pulling her along and sitting her down on her executive chair, Haruka grabbing the one usually reserved for visitors and pulling it right in front of where the violinist now sat. She dug into the bag eagerly, pulling the Styrofoam containers out and pushing the paperwork strewn across her desk out of the way to accommodate their lunch.

Michiru thought the entire thing looked endearingly cute…

"Did you not eat breakfast?" she asked worriedly as the blonde pulled out one of the two to-go chopsticks from the bag.

Shaking her head, the tomboy stated, "I woke up late…with a big headache…" She stopped digging into their lunch momentarily to look at the violinist apologetically. "I'm sorry if I acted like an ass last night…"

The aqua haired woman merely smiled. "Do you remember last night at all?"

Haruka looked as if she was in a pinch. "We went to that actor's house…I drank…and drank…and told Shou I wouldn't touch her with a pole…and slept…At least that's what my memory's telling me."

Michiru laughed, but nodded nonetheless. "That's technically what happened…"

"Sorry," she said softly. "Long day…didn't give me the right to act like that so…sorry."

They shared a small silence before the violinist brushed her hair endearingly. "You were very mean to her…Hikaru-san."

"Tch…" The blond sounded and grabbed an end of a rainbow roll with her chopsticks. "Yuki! Gimme a bowl." She glared at the roll for a second before locking eyes with sapphires that were looking at her intently. "What did she say to you?"

"Last night?"

"A month back…" Haruka's eyes narrowed at her question, Yuki coming in to the room wordlessly and dropping two plastic bowls on her table as well as two capsules of Tylenol and left just as quickly as she came. "What happened? What did she say to you?"

The aqua haired woman stopped for a second not sure if she wanted to relay everything that was said that day in the restaurant. She looked away from askance and angry eyes towards their untouched meal. "It…wasn't important…"

She said her words in barely a whisper, her eyes flittering back to emeralds that had finally looked away from her. The confused look didn't pass through the blonde's features as she readied their wasabi with some soy sauce on the bowl Yuki gave, the violinist beside her quiet as well.

As Haruka mixed the two ingredients together, she asked without looking at the smaller woman, "Did you…Were you disappointed…when she insinuated it?"

Michiru gulped, watching the black liquid turn slightly dark brown as it mixed with the green semi solid paste. "I…felt that it was yours and her business…and as such, it didn't have anything to do with me…"

It was a lie of course. Disappointment wasn't even the tip of the iceberg concerning her feelings on the matter. She _was_ disappointed…But along with that she was also sad, angry, depressed…she had felt as if she had been betrayed. She felt…as if she was just…a…f-ck buddy. Rightly worded, justly said…all coming from the one woman she wanted to feel more than so with. This was why Jiro was wrong…Because there was nothing, right? Haruka and her…they were nothing to one another before, but mere stress relievers…Right now they were friends…but even that means absolutely nothing when one had to see the bigger picture. And the bigger picture held nothing for them…Nothing, but friendship that would quite possibly wither sooner than both expected it to.

"I hated it…" The violinist's attention shifted to the taller woman's soft voice, her eyes fixing on still narrowed, but less irritated eyes. "I hated it…that you thought me shallow enough to want a quick fix just because you probably thought it was your fault those pictures were sent to your parents meriting that blackmail attempt which caused your mother to question me and then made my day bad."

Emeralds locked with her widened sapphires, a stern look upon the young CEO's hardened features.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I thought…As I said last night…I thought you'd appreciate it…"

"You thought I'd appreciate it if you hooked me up with a one night stand that…I can't stand being around?"

"Apparently it was a bad judge of character—

"I thought you'd know me well enough to know that by now—

"Apparently I don't."

Haruka sighed as she stood up from the black leather chair, setting her chopsticks down on the Styrofoam. Michiru noted her curled fists before she shoved them in her pockets, her expression etched with irritation, but more than that confusion. She walked wordlessly to the glass wall that made most of the perimeter of her office and leaned against it, her face, partially glowing from the ray of sunshine pervading half of the room, towards the still sitting violinist.

She gripped her temples momentarily to dull the pain before looking back at the aqua haired woman with defeated eyes.

"What can I do…to make you get rid of this notion…that I'm some kind of a playboy?"

"I never said you were Haruka."

Panic suddenly began overtaking her as her mother's words from their lunch yesterday reminded her of what the other woman just stated…and how much of a hypocrite she's been…Shina had called her a lesbian playboy…and at the time she had even lashed back at such a thing uttered by her own mother—something she would not have expected given the amount of rudeness and crass it brought. But…had she been a hypocrite? That's what it was sounding like…

"Then don't push girls on me," the blonde stated loudly. "Don't think that I need them…Why? Why would I want to have sex with Shou for? I'm not desperate…If I were that desperate I'd find someone else…"

"And is it that easy?"

Haruka nodded with a condescending smile. "Yes, it is."

"Well then sorry for doing you a favor Haruka…and as a complete sort of irony…you just pinned yourself as a playboy by saying that."

"Is that all I'll ever be to you? Your playboy best friend? 'Let's go to a party Haruka. I'll invite someone so you can bang them tonight!'"

"No…" Michiru gripped her temples roughly. None of this…was going right…

"Would you like to know what happened that night with me and Shou?"

She looked up to still angry emerald eyes, her heart pounding in repeated aching throbs. Shaking her head, she stated softly, "That's your business…What you do with your spare time with your one night stands should strictly be kept to yourself…as is the same with your all of your other…f-ck buddies."

O--O

And all of the sudden she got where _all _of it was coming from…She needed to take that Tylenol…like now…But as she looked up to the smaller woman who was now looking away and seeing the hurt expression in her features, she couldn't help, but feel like an ass all over again…as she did that night. She had never forgotten about her words of course…but she had never apologized for them either.

"I'm sorry for what I said—

"It's the truth…there's no reason for you to be sorry about it…"

"Stop…saying that."

Michiru only shrugged noncommittally, her eyes never meeting her actions. "Well if you were genuine about your feelings—

"Did you think that I meant it?"

Haruka crossed the distance separating them within several strides as she saw the answer flicker through the violinist's features. She wanted to kick herself…hard…She towered over the smaller woman's figure before squatting down to the floor and looking up at her apologetically. She needed to get this out. Apparently, they both needed to straighten it out.

"If there's anything I want to take back from that night…it would be anything that I had said out of contempt," the blonde stated clearly, making sure their eyes were locked if only for the aqua haired woman to see for herself that she was serious about this matter. "There was that whole childish fight with Sugiura and all I wanted to do was shut him up—say whatever I wanted…just to shut him up. He jested at my intelligence regarding people and gossip so I bit back…just as I've always done. He asked about work, so I answered in a condescending manner. Lastly he wanted to know why that day…like some kind of a prodding reporter…so I told him…crassly…stupidly…like some jerk that's been cornered."

She bit the bottom of her lip as her mind refreshed that memory she had deeply wanted to forget, her narrowing eyes looking down and away now, if only in shame. She didn't have to look up at the hurt expression on the violinist's face…she could still see it clearly from her memory from that night.

She sighed dejectedly as her hands balled into fists…wanting nothing more than to hit herself then for acting the way she did. "I only said what I said to elicit a response. My tongue jumped the gun before my brain could process it and it went out as crassly as I was hoping it to, to make an impact regarding what Sugiura asked without ever thinking of you and what you felt in the other end. I was selfish and stupid and boisterous…and everything you knew me as a person only it was directed to you…and I never meant it to."

They stayed that way with Haruka squatting before the violinist in silence, the troubled looks in their faces never dissipating, her heart feeling heavier by the second as her thoughts successfully reminded her of her exact feelings that night…and how much she messed up just by stating empty words without thinking.

But here was her chance to right it. She would if only to stop the smaller woman from seeing her in this kind of light again.

"From the get go I already felt as if it would be more," she continued and got up, only to pull the vacant leather chair towards her and sitting down again, her eyes flickering back to saddened sapphires. "As you said…the sex was good, but so was the company that came with it. If you were my so-called f-ck buddy Michiru you'd know it…only because I don't think I could care for another human being as much as I do for you if you were merely just…some recreational activity…You would've felt the difference.

"The casual relationship we both agreed on was on a physical plane. The relationship we delved into transcended that…at least for me. You were not…nor will ever be my 'f-ck buddy'. Somewhere in the middle we became friends who respected one another and cared for one another more than the standard contract we agreed upon—a contract I would not break. And that's why I got so angry last night at the prospect that Shou lied. She made me become the woman I never wanted to be in a relationship…the one that I've always avoided. You may not have felt it, but we were in a relationship. A casual one, but nevertheless a relationship. And just as you clarified that you didn't cheat on me with Sugiura, I will once and for all clear the air that's between us and say I haven't had any sexual relations with anyone else since the first night we had sex."

She breathed evenly, thick silence dancing around them like a plague. She wondered briefly if she had said too much…then figured everything was worth saying if only to clear anymore misunderstandings between the two of them. She hoped it didn't sound like she just confessed her undying love though…there was enough on the violinist's plate without her shredding it all up into even bigger, messier pieces.

A hint of a relieved smile flickered across Michiru's features, warming her insides more than she could say. They locked eyes and that smile only grew bigger and the guilt that had been festering inside her finally began loosening at the mere sight of it.

"When I called Hikaru-san that day…I was going to judge everything that was said the night of our break up on whether or not you spent the night with her," she said softly, a small hint of pain flashing through her features as she thought back to that day. "If you did, I was just as what you said I was—a mere 'recreational activity'. If you didn't, you were just speaking out of contempt…and I would've gladly forgiven you…if only you didn't go home with her as both of you had insinuated.

"But it was hard to judge on whether or not she was lying…because she seemed genuinely happy that day, that she kept mentioning it was 'better than the first time' and that you had 'definitely gotten better…'"

Haruka felt the anger rise in her once more as she listened stonily to the other woman's explanations.

"So…because of that I figured since it meant nothing to you…it would be okay to just…be friends. That having camaraderie was better than not speaking at all because even though we were together in a sexual aspect…it was you who I was looking forward to…not what you did in bed…"

The blonde sighed as understanding dawned on her. The way she had acted that night…her too sweet smile…it made perfect sense to her now. "That's why you were overly friendly in Lunaire…"

Michiru nodded with a smile as she shook her head in disbelief at herself. "And that's why you were angry and avoiding me when I was being overly friendly in Lunaire…"

They laughed softly as the pieces finally began falling in place, the weights coming off of their shoulders simultaneously. This felt good to the tomboy…talking it all out. Well…not _all_ of it…but this would definitely do for now. She figured she'd be able to tell the violinist all that she felt someday…It would be too late by then, but to tell so now…She couldn't do it…There was so much going on in Michiru's life that she would not add one more thing for her to think about. They would laugh about it someday…her feelings. For now…she'll just cry to herself.

Haruka gave an outward smile of melancholy as she swallowed the familiar lump of pain down her throat, her attention gathered by those soft hands she'd grown used to feeling on her cheek and her smile turning just a bit more genuinely happy as she met those same enthralling sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

She gave an outward look of confusion at the violinist's uttered words.

"For not telling you about Jiro and everything that came with him…"

But the tomboy merely shrugged. "As it was…" she said softly in reply. "Our relationship couldn't go any further. You said so yourself, it had to end." Michiru's pained expression was evident at her words, but she marched on. "I know we've said time and time again that the casual part of the relationship had started to become more because of the company behind it, but we were lying to a lot of people. And as it was…we couldn't do it anymore. I didn't want you to.

"So don't be sorry. Our 'break up' was wholly justified if only because I knew from the get go that it shouldn't have lasted…Not because I didn't think it would…but because it wasn't supposed to. I'm only glad that something fruitful came out of it…I'm glad I got those tickets to see you again and it was the catalyst for this friendship—this bond that we have now."

She smiled at the wonderfully happy and content face Michiru sported right then as they leaned towards each other for a hug, the violinist's head comfortably placed on the nook of her neck and her arms at her sides while the tomboy's enveloped her by her shoulders, her hands coming up to brush the cascading aquamarine curls.

She sighed in relief and content and just being overall _happy_ that the smaller woman had the time to come see her today to spend lunch with her…although they hadn't started yet…They had cleared the air of anymore useless misunderstandings that had been plaguing both of them…and only one thing remained uncovered.

Haruka was more than willing to wait that one out…If anything she didn't have to lie to herself and just confess she was a coward…She could picture nothing, but rejection from the younger woman. Of course it wouldn't be the ones she had been dreaming about…like getting slapped as she confessed or getting laughed at in the end of it, but she was more than willing to wait for the day Michiru would let her down easily…with an apologetic, but beautiful saddened look in her eyes that told her she wished she felt the same, but she couldn't force something that wasn't there beyond what their old casual relationship had given.

"Ne…we should eat…"

The violinist laughed at her randomly placed and crass words as the door to her office opened, a wide eyed and surprised Yoshiko staring at them hugging before she quickly apologized and began turning around to leave the room.

"Yoshiko-san wait!"

"Kaa-san, where are you going?"

Haruka laughed loudly as her mother turned back, looking very sorry that she had barged in and may have destroyed the moment they needed…

"I…was just checking if Haruka-chan had gone out to lunch already…that's all. Presume…whatever—

"Did you eat lunch already?"

"Haruka don't cut off your own mother…" Michiru chastised and smiled sweetly at the elder female Tenoh as her daughter gave her an even look. "If you haven't I brought enough sushi Yoshiko-san. We can all eat together before I leave."

"Are…you sure?"

"Sit here, I'll grab a chair from outside," the tomboy stated and got up as the violinist distributed all the containers neatly on the table, opening them to showcase their lunch.

As they passed, her mother gave her a truly apologetic look that she only boisterously chuckled lowly at. "It's not like we were doing anything…"

"I didn't want to ruin the moment," she whispered back harassed.

Her daughter merely shrugged. "It'll be your fault that I couldn't confess my undying love today…"

"Hah…you're too chicken for that aka-chan…I already knew that…"

Haruka threw her a bad look as she smiled back triumphantly, their attention gathered simultaneously by the violinist who only looked at them silently in askance at their whispering forms.

O--O

They looked really, really good.

Yoshiko couldn't help, but think that as she sat in between them in a kind of triangular fashion, her daughter sitting on a chair she pulled some time ago from the room outside to her left and Michiru to the right, looking every bit the beautiful and elegant woman she'd grown to know within the last couple months. She hadn't really meant to barge in…Their secretary wasn't at her table when she finished her meeting with another client and she figured the blonde was either waiting for her and sulking about her headache and when lunch would be or had already left to eat without her.

She sighed softly to herself as she ate another tuna sashimi after dipping it into the soy sauce.

"So when's the whole planning thing…going to take place?" Haruka asked after swallowing some food down. She grabbed a plastic cup filled with water and drank as Michiru looked up with a thoughtful expression.

"This Friday," the violinist said softly. "I discussed it with my mother and told her all of the promotional expenses have already been paid for, for the sites I'll be visiting this week so I can't cancel it and she was more than willing to wait for the end of the week. Starting Friday, it will be nonstop wedding planning."

The elder female Tenoh sighed inwardly at this as she looked at her daughter who only nodded understandingly.

"Well, if you need me for anything, just call," the blonde shrugged and popped another salmon sashimi in her mouth.

"I was actually hoping you'd say that…" The taller woman looked at the violinist questioningly as she only gave an unsure smile. "I was hoping you'd come along with me as a second opinion on…technically everything…But if you're busy with your job or—

"She'll be there…" Her daughter narrowed her eyes as the elder female Tenoh only gave an outward smirk. "I'll be sure to be here to take care of her workload so she can go out there with you and help you with whatever you may need from her."

Haruka sighed and glanced at the smiling violinist evenly. "Well apparently I won't be as busy as I thought I would be…so I'll…be there. Are you sure it's okay though? Your mother and I…aren't the best of friends."

"But we are…and I've told her so," Michiru stated seriously with a still soft smile on her features. "It'll be fine. Don't worry yourself too much about it. I just need second opinions or…an outside view of things."

"Sugiura'll be there as well?"

She nodded. "I know you don't think very highly of him as of now, but…try to like him…at least converse."

"For whose sake?"

"Mine."

"As long as I'm doing it for you and not as a show for your mother—

"I wouldn't want you to work that hard Haruka."

Her daughter smirked and nodded in understanding as Yoshiko smiled at how well they were getting along. But as good as this picture looked…her daughter happy and smiling with Michiru in front of her, she couldn't help, but feel the sadness of their overall predicament. It looked as if both were yielding to the wedding…and she didn't want them to. She would have to talk to Haruka about it later; open up the can of worms that they had been meticulously evading.

They were nearing the end of lunch and the tomboy had just popped the two capsules of Tylenol in her mouth as the violinist looked worriedly on.

"Are you going to be okay for the rest of the day?" she asked as she ruffled her hair affectionately, Yoshiko only smiling silently on at the two of them.

Haruka nodded after shaking her head to rattle her brain a bit. "I know you'll be busy with all the things you have to finish this week so call me up on Thursday night to tell me where to meet up and all that. And if anything else arises like…more blackmailing attempts, just say so…"

"Did you do something about it?"

The blonde frowned a bit at the question, irritation from seeing the man in question last night settling in her head. "You want—

"The truth."

She nodded as her mother looked on at her, curious as to what she's done as well. "I would've done something, but…someone got there before me." A worried frown creased through the smaller woman's features as she continued, "I made the necessary phone calls this morning when I woke up with a bad mood from my hangover and I gave the go ahead to find out who he was, shut him, and his company down and do it so discreetly, but quick enough that no one would know. But as I said…someone got there before I did. Rich people…really don't like to get messed with…"

Michiru sighed as understanding dawned on her. It could only be her parents…

"Don't beat yourself up about it Michiru," the tomboy stated and shrugged. "He had the gall to follow us and then scheme it all up to get rich. I'm actually kind of disappointed I couldn't get my hands dirty this time around…"

"Haruka…"

"I'm serious." The young CEO frowned deeper as she sipped some more water. "What he did…was the catalyst to make your family question you and your relationships, made us lie to look better publicly, and…give the wedding date an express delivery. He'd be more than bankrupt if I got to him first…and I'd be proud to tell it to you."

She stood up with a sigh as Michiru's eyes followed her actions. Rubbing her throbbing temple slightly, she stated clearly, "I'm very protective of the people I love." Sapphires widened at evading emeralds until they finally locked eyes, narrowed, irritated orbs looking down at the violinist uneasily. "That's the two people in this room with me now. If anything were to happen to either of you, I don't know what else I'd do than do everything in my power to right the wrong…even if I have to dirty myself to do it. No one messes my family and gets away with it…it's that simple."

The two women could only sit around her in awe at her words as she drank the rest of her water down. Then wordlessly, Michiru got up and embraced her in a hug, slinging her arms around her neck tightly as she returned the show of endearment, her eyes making their way to Yoshiko's who could only smile at her proudly. Then, the elder female Tenoh got up as well and joined the little hug, eliciting a smirk from the tomboy and a smile from the woman she wished would see that the word "love" wasn't uttered by her daughter in a way a friend would say it to a friend or a family member would say it to another family member.

It was the closest Haruka would be to confessing her feelings…Yoshiko knew that all too well only because she knew her daughter well enough to know. She could only hope that this "friends" phase would be duly over before the wedding, so neither of them would grow old and bitter at missed opportunities.

O--O

"Aka-chan, do you have some time before you leave?"

Her mother had caught her just as she was making her way out of the door. She figured, she was waiting for that opportunity more than good timing, but the blonde would just entertain that thought for now.

"Yes, kaa-san. What's up?"

She entered the doorway to the elder female Tenoh's office and leaned on the doorframe, her arms crossing around her chest casually as she did so. Yoshiko was busy stuffing papers inside folders, this little bit of workout leaving her standing instead of sitting down. She looked like she'd be staying a little later than the tomboy tonight.

"Had a good lunch today I presume?"

Haruka could only nod. "It was a good surprise…seeing Michiru in the middle of a work day."

"You both looked awfully comfortable when I barged in…"

"Just clarifying some things…like if I slept with someone who said I slept with them when I didn't…"

She laughed at the incredulous look upon her mother's face. "Your little playboy reputation finally caught up to you, hmm?"

"I'm not the one spreading the rumors, mother."

"Nh, it's the women you bed. Even better…Gives it a genuine flair…"

"Did you want to talk to me about something or are you just giving me the proper chastising I needed for the day to merit our mother daughter relationship?"

Yoshiko laughed. "No aka-chan…I was actually wondering if…" She trailed off as the smile in her face left as well, the serious intonation changing the tone of their conversation.

"If I'm going to tell Michiru how I feel before she weds?" Haruka asked, leaning her head tiredly on the doorframe as well.

Her mother nodded.

She could only shrug. "I don't think I should—

"Why not?"

"It'd be adding to her stress. It's unnecessary—

"Haruka-chan your feelings are _not_ unnecessary—

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Silence pervaded the room momentarily before the tomboy sighed. "She has a lot on her plate right now. She just came out with an album, we're not completely sure if that reporter's the only person who could start a scandal, and now she has a wedding to plan. I'm not going to add unnecessary stress by telling her I have feelings for her."

"So you'll just sit it out forever?"

"I'll tell her someday…when we could laugh about it—

"It's no laughing matter Haruka-chan."

The young CEO sighed louder and turned so that her back was against the doorframe. Leaning on it so that her head was far back enough to see the ceiling, she stated sadly, "I've already come towards a decision that it's best to remain her friend."

"Why?"

"Because that's all she sees me as."

She heard her mother snicker. "And if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong, our relationship would be seen as nothing, but an eyesore to society—

"Since when did you give a crap about what society thinks?"

"Ever since Michiru showed me that it's all that matters in her family."

Her mother frowned at her words as their same emerald orbs locked. Sighing, Yoshiko replied, "She…is the one for you. I can't see anyone else that matches you more perfectly than she does. You should see yourself when you're with her…I almost wish I could pull you out of your body just to show you how well you both compliment each other." She walked towards the tomboy and stood right beside her, her hand coming up to brush some stray blond locks back. "I wish you both would stop being so selfless and start being selfish…if only for yourselves. No one would be in greater pain than the two of you. Can you imagine how it would be if Michiru-chan saw you in the same light that you see her? How the two of you would feel if this goes on in an unrequited love until neither of you can go on anymore? It pains me that you can't be more…that you won't _try_."

Haruka hung her head low as she stared at the floor in defeat. Smiling to herself, she remembered just then, of her dream. "I had a dream last night," she stated softly. Her mother looked kind of surprise at this random statement, but listened on wordlessly. "That the wedding went off without a hitch and Michiru and Sugiura had a kid. In the dream…I was asked to baby sit and the kid and I were playing…and apparently Sugiura had been too busy with work to really pay her time and attention and as I was spinning her around, she says, 'Faster Papa, faster…'"

That familiar lump in her throat had settled itself there once again making her heart drum in agonizing repetitions. Everything in that dream was still so clear to her…so vivid. It felt real. "I try to explain that I wasn't her dad…and she couldn't understand…so she started crying…and all I could do was hold her and tell her it was going to be okay…that her real mom and dad would be coming home soon. She fell asleep crying on my shoulder and as I held her, I wanted nothing more than to tell her how much I wanted to be her father…or at least be that father figure for her. And Michiru and Sugiura comes home from their date and Sugiura takes her from my arms while Michiru comes to thank me and I stood there long enough to feel the alienation…when she joined the baby and Sugiura and just stood there with them with the most content look in her face.

"I woke up this morning with that picture burned in my mind…and it reminded me just how much of a perfect family Michiru's always wanted. The first time I met her, she was drowning her sorrows because of her family. Even now, she's doing her best to maintain her ties with them…If I were to tell her I love her…and she would magically say she does too…I would be stripping all form of normalcy from her. Being worse than having looked down upon by random people would be not being able to give her what she wants…

"I can't give her everything. Sugiura can. So maybe it's better this way."

Yoshiko sighed deeply as she could only look up to the apparent dam of tears in her daughter's eyes. Haruka merely gave her mother a smile.

"I don't think she loves Sugiura now…but given the time and opportunity they'll be like her parents. They'll learn each others habits, likes, dislikes…And in due time she'll be able to create that perfect family she's always wanted. I'll be there as her best friend and confidante if only to side with her when things don't go her way. I feel…to be that as my sole purpose in her life…would be enough."

Her insides hurt…her heart constantly beating in pain…Sleep…she needed it. She'd welcome it. Maybe…she would see the cute little girl in her sleep again tonight…the one that looked so much like a small version of Michiru.

"I'm gonna go kaa-san." Her mother could only look at her in depression and worry, but she knew she wouldn't be pushing this anymore tonight. Leaning down, she gave her a small kiss in the cheek and smiled handsomely. "Sorry for worrying you so much. I love you…don't work too hard."

Yoshiko reached up to her in a hug and kissed her in the cheek as well. "Drive safely aka-chan."

In the confines and isolation of the elevator, the blonde punched the stop switch and only gripped the guardrails tightly as it came to a brief stop, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably and her tears coming down just as evenly in heart wrenching silence.

Five minutes elapse and the tomboy finally comes out of the elevator in the parking garage, eyes just a bit bloodshot, but looking generally normal…like the strong woman she's always shown to the outside world. Atop Tenoh Tower, Yoshiko could only sigh in worry, her eyes finally leaving the bright red letters that read P1 for Parking Garage One instead of fifty-three…the floor the elevator had stayed in for more than three minutes.

O--O--O--O--O

"So…what is this place?"

They were standing outside the front of a small store, the blonde looking inside just a bit as curiosity was getting to her.

"You know that format and paper I used for the tickets concerning the Show and Tell Event?" She nodded to Michiru who was standing next to her, Jiro looking in with her as well through the clear glass window. "They were custom made here. Shizuka-san said their real specialty is wedding invitations so…"

"Oh…ok…" Jiro nodded to himself in understanding even though Haruka was the one to ask the question and gave a weird look to the blonde. "What would you do in this case?"

They had met a couple hours ago to have breakfast, the tomboy surprised at Jiro being there with them, but even more surprising to her was how…friendly…he seemed. It was…really out of character…But a couple hours had passed and if he was hell bent on looking like the perfect fiancé to Michiru in front of her best friend, she would entertain it…if only for that reason.

Haruka breathed in, in contemplation and stated, "I would get a white piece of paper…say who's getting married, when they're getting married, where it's going to take place, and what time…Michiru…this…is this important?"

Jiro raised his hands up. "My thoughts exactly…"

But the violinist could only roll her eyes at them. "Of course wedding invitations are important. They'll carry all the necessary information anyone not having anything to do with the wedding needs to know…"

"Yeah, but…can't we just skip this entire process and just…do what Tenoh-san just said?"

"Jiro…if they need you at the office—

"They don't! I just…thought it would be something more important like…picking out the dresses…"

"Or the ring," the tomboy joined.

Jiro nodded in agreement. "Or the cake!"

"Or the tuxedoes—

"Okay…"

They both laughed at the chastising look upon Michiru's face as she sighed and stood beside them. "Jiro…you're my fiancé. Agree with _everything_ I have to say."

The red haired man straightened himself under her gaze and nodded politely. Haruka grinned at him as if he were playing the part of a whipped dog.

"And Haruka." She turned to the blonde who suddenly sported an uneasy look at her gaze. "You're my best friend. You will be…the maid of honor for my wedding. Whether or not I choose a dress or a tuxedo for you to wear will be decided by how much…help…you'll be in this process."

Jiro laughed loudly as the young CEO's eyes doubled in fear. "Michiru…come on! I will _not_ wear a dress…"

"By how you're acting right now, you sure sound like you do…"

She decidedly shut up, sending a death glare over at the onyx eyed man's direction as he continued to laugh in mirth.

"My, my, aren't we so cozy this morning…"

All of their attention perked up to the presence of the elder female Kaioh as she walked to them, her eyes construed by large sunglasses and her tan business suit making her look that much more…imposing. She took her sunglasses off as she neared her daughter, sharing a hug with her and smiling sweetly at Jiro. Haruka bowed to her in greeting, but her frozen smile stuck to her porcelain like features.

"Let's get going inside. We need to get these invitations done as quickly as possible to make sure they get sent on time."

She walked in first, followed by Jiro. Michiru looked up worriedly at Haruka who only smiled back.

"I'm—

"Shh, let's go," the blonde stated and playfully pushed her inside. She felt the smaller woman's soft hand squeezed hers gently for a moment making her smile wider as they finally joined Shina and Jiro who were both talking to the owner of the establishment.

A couple minutes in and looking at a few examples littering the store, the door opened once more to welcome another customer.

"What's your favorite color Sugiura…san?"

Jiro coughed at the honorific that followed a little too late. "Green."

"Alright…marine blue and green…so don't go well together…"

"Marine blue?"

"Michiru's favorite color?"

He looked at his fiancé in surprise as she looked back at him in askance. "You…I thought your favorite color was…pink?"

"Not since I was eight…"

The red haired man looked like he wanted to fall off the face of the earth.

"Jiro do you remember when I told you that if you wanted to know something you should ask me instead of my parents?"

"I know…I know," he grunted and scratched his head a bit. "But I thought they'd at least be close…Pink and marine blue…aren't exactly—

"In the same color spectrum?"

He looked at Haruka who managed to cut him off and finish his statement. He could only sigh. "Exactly…"

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet someone."

They all turned to the direction of Shina's voice at which time, Haruka's heart had decidedly leapt up to her throat. Dark, purple eyes bore right through hers as her own emeralds narrowed in reflex.

The elder female Kaioh only smiled prettily. She turned to the woman as she addressed each of them. "That's my daughter and her fiancé, Michiru-chan and Jiro-kun and that beside her is Tenoh-san. They will all be joining us in this quest to make the perfect wedding."

Her company smiled and bowed to them as the two soon to be weds bowed as well. The tomboy could only stand frozen in her spot.

"Everyone, I decided that in order for _everything_ to go as planned, it would be imperative to hire a wedding planner. This is Rai Keiko-chan and she will be joining us as well."

AN: That was supposed to be a cliffy, but if you don't feel it is or don't know why, refer back to chapter five haha. All in all though, I think that should be the last twist in my story…but I'll say it might not be just to be sure. I'm not sure how you guys thought Jiro and Michiru's talk would go, but I hope everyone stop hating my OC and focus their anger on Shina and Keiko now cuz haha…/sigh. So HnM cleared the air on that whole f-buddy fiasco, but of course not fully since they're not all up into each other yet, but we'll see how they get to that phase right? You also got to see how Yui was like prior to her death as well as her boyfriend at the time who wasn't as great as she thought he was…according to Jiro's memories anyway. I personally liked writing that first part in his perspective…It was a nice change of pace. That's about it I think…OH! I'm starting fall quarter next Monday…boooo. So updates probably won't be as scheduled since I'll be busier than usual, but I hope to update nonetheless so don't fret too much. Over 300 reviews…thank you very much for making it happen. It looks like it might pass HP although word-wise it's definitely longer anyway. Thanks for your continued support and hopefully I can update soon enough so you guys won't have to wait too long.

Garfield: Heh guess you are. Haha don't toss that love word so frequently. HnM…will have to wait a little/a lot longer. This was what Michiru's parents were planning and we'll just have to see if they'll have a misunderstanding over it. You have a good weekend as well.

Kilohe: hahaa POWER YES!! O.O wow sorry…came outta nowhere. Pulled a Plankton there (from Spongebob). Nothing would ruin my life more than someone after me in my realm…I hate getting ganked cuz I'm such a PVE-er anyway so if you had set that up and you told me…haha…guess I can… "forget" to update for like…a month.

jadedlilgirl: Woot for reading the whole thing. Glad you like it.

t.: Yeah…it's 6 AM right now as I'm typing this although I'm not as tired this time around oddly enough. I think it was the bad Gruul's run that irked me last time…XD Haruka's line…haha…she's so miserable. I hope…I don't pin her up as some girl who wants to be a guy though…cuz I soooo don't want to portray her as that kind of character. She's a lot stronger than that…You reread it? XD Well I hope I can keep their dialogue separate…don't like to give the readers unnecessary confusion as to who's talking and whatnot.

Icy-Windbreeze: Haha your heart ached…yay! I like that feeling…call me a masochist…but I like that feeling…

Mantaray: XD yeah I was being sarcastic with the title. And the scene in Haruka's room seemed to be the fan favorite of the chappy. Glad you liked it because I had other scenes in mind that would've completely erased its existence.

RaginFireDesire: Haha…I pay for my books and it's a pain so that's why I asked. Glad you liked the chapter and my personal favorite line for this chappy definitely has to be "I'm very protective of the people I love" from Haruka. Wait…as an author…am I allowed to have a favorite line?

wolvesorrow: Yep went scandal route, but I didn't want it to go overboard…just speed things up a bit cuz I don't know how I'll write a whole year where they'll pine for each other until the wedding's finally here. Haha you sound very mad…are you okay? As for the friendship between the two of them _everyone_ will eventually know…probably…I'm not sure yet…haven't written it. But yeah…it'll be questioned and it'll be answered as justly as when I decide it to I guess. The fact that no one knows about Haruka means…no one really knows about Michiru…and that's the main reason why her parents and Jiro don't know her enough to really merit knowing more than what she allows to show. Of course this was done purposefully if only for the reason that no one knows Michiru more than Haruka because she doesn't show all the sides of who she is to anyone else, but the blonde…and adding to the fact that Haruka can kinda skirt around to how she feels too. Haruka's liquid courage…is all but forgotten to her.

mrerice: Alright…huzzah for making me look up what a candiru is…and I won't ever…EVER go swimming in the amazon -.- As for Jiro going into contact w/ them…I really hope your impression of him has somewhat gotten better. He's an okay guy XD I would never wish that on my worst…well okay…for my worst enemies sure…but anyone else and it's too cruel. Glad you liked the chapter and you'll see more Shina-Shinji partnerships on wrecking havoc upon HnM's relationship.

LaCazadora: Yup…guess it'll be explained in further detail within the next chapter as speculation on either Haruka or Michiru's part, but we'll see.

petiyaka: Evil…well it's okay. It's not THAT evil. We'll just see how they'll get over it eh? Einstein? I wish…haha.

AlterEgoErin: It will continue to go down…they're here to stay for the remainder of the story. Haha…I wonder now if I made Michiru too weak when it comes to her parents…but even the most strong willed people bend to their parents' will yeah? Unless a complete emancipation's in order…Haha Yui was a decent relative…but yeah…she's kinda dead…Hahaha the setting would've been a viable enough answer IMO. You're right…it was as if Hikaru wasn't really there huh? I think…I dunno if I wrote it like that to tell you the truth…Although I think I may have subconsciously done that knowing what happened the last time she tried to hit on Haruka when she was in a bad mood. As for Michiru saying she wasn't Haruka's gf…yup. Episode 92 when Minako and Usagi stalk Haruka and they ask her point blank and she's like no…haha. Lying comes so easily…although…hmm…I kind of question _when_ they get together in canon…because at the start of Super it doesn't seem like they've confessed yet, but after the Marine cathedral eps…they seemed closer somehow. Oh wait…Michiru confessed when Haruka accepted the Henshin rod…oh nvm…-.- I'm tired…

Haruka-Michiru: You kinda really hate me right now? XD hahahaha. How you said that reminds me of how I told my mom I broke the blender. "Mom…I kinda broke the blender…" But you know…if all the questions are answered it would mean the end of my story…so…technically we can't have that yet.

krugern: Haha…my gf says that too… "noooo you have more written…read more" (I read to her my story, she doesn't like to read it herself) Yeah I personally think what she said to Shina was sad…Haha Michiru and Yoshiko…we'll see won't we? XD well you definitely, definitely hate her parents more than Jiro now yes? As for Shina and Shinji finding out about that night…I think I'll leave it to the backburner seeing as the only characters I want to acknowledge that scene is in a somewhat even pedestal right now. Of course Haruka has no recollection of what she said…and Michiru…well…I guess she'll think about it a little bit more in her confused state…xD making them see Haruka's perfect for Michiru will be a blast…looking forward to how I write it…? Haha…I'm not even completely sure yet.

Nekomi Kaze: Hmm…will she marry Jiro? Haha we'll see…it might be an ending _everyone_ will love to hate…or hate to love…one of the two oxymoron. Jiro…I hope everyone doesn't think so wrongly of him now…cuz I made him into such a bad guy that I just felt sorry for him…haha. He's had it pretty rough too.

Akira-kun: Haha hmm…Michiru's parents' eating their own words will definitely happen. As for the wedding planning or the actual wedding itself…guess we'll see. Haha…my answers are always the same: "Guess we'll see." One thing's for sure…they'll definitely do all they can to make it go the other way while Haruka'll just keep acting like her same, cool self.

Black Caballiere: XD Jiro…my poor OC. Shina and Shinji…my two other poor OC's that are going to take the hurtfuls from the reviewers (Hurtful comes from Gruul's from WoW…does 8k dmg to the tank and one shot to anyone else who isn't…-.- yeah u so didn't need to know that). Hope you'll be entertained some more. Oh! Not to mention Keiko'll be receiving hurtfuls too :D

Swinging Cloud: I'm sorry that my updates don't work out with your schedule T.T You really should go to bed tho…although I'm just being a hypocrite now cuz it's 6:30 in the morning and I haven't slept yet -.- hahaha foreboding hint of doom…that sounds awesome.

impersonal: :D well I'm glad you love it XD Haruka…for the record does _not_ remember anything and two, did _not_ hear a word Michiru said…if only to live up to my whole…prolonged angst deal. XD

waitingforFWBupdate: hahahaa telenovela zomg…is Maging Sino Ka Man still on cuz damn…I never really watched any of that stuff but when my parents finally moved out (don't ask how backwards that statement just seemed), but when they finally moved out, that show was like…on for a half a year and the last time I visited them, I think it was still showing, but all of them are so alike it doesn't even fade me anymore…I stopped paying attention. The only one I really like is Maalaala mo Kaya…zomg…did I spell that right? A scene where she sees Michiru stealing kisses…haha…as of now that's asking too much, but we'll see how far she'll get to know Haruka's character before we make her daughter do that yeah?

Vanessa Riverton: Sorry for FFN sucking hella badly and not giving you the alerts, but I'm glad you got caught up quickly. Reading your reviews as they popped up hour after hour was amusing to no end. As for Jiro sleeping with Hikaru…haha I can safely say the answer to that is no…too much drama for this author to write about…fo' sho'.

Chumba Wumba: But my mind will keep irking me if I don't update…so I guess forcing myself to stay up to do so is okay haha. Hahahahahaha no pining til eternity? I thought you guys would love an ending like that…Jiro and Michiru married, with that kid while Haruka's off babysitting…yeah. That kind of ending's pretty good yes? Hahaaha yeah, they're not very good liars when it comes to what other people can see…although I think they just choose to think each other as friends to cushion the possibility that they can't be together. I'd like to meet them too T.T :( I'm sorry you're going away, but hopefully I can have a couple chapters ready for you when you come back. Good luck with those exams.

konekokoi: you are more than welcome.

Elphie: Haha Friend fluff…there'll be more of those.

Galinda Thropp: /Blush. Well thank you for taking the time to get an ffn account to review this story although I wouldn't have minded an anonymous one since a lot of people do it enough…it's less of a hassle as well. Haha break em up and put em together again…XD I think I almost did that…until I decided to delete that entire chapter and start from scratch wanting "prolonged angst". XD slap the characters…yeah I'll try to find those grammar/spelling errors I've done. I'm pretty aware of them, but when my attention finally catches it I'm either too busy or too lazy to do anything about it. /slap self. I end up forgetting where they are but tch…-.- haha.


	15. Day One

Chapter 15: Day One

She sighed inwardly, drowning out the voice of their new wedding planner who was showing her wide array of knowledge concerning color matches for the wedding invitations. Glancing to her left she could see Haruka's still sporting that frown ever since Keiko was introduced.

Michiru was not one to believe in coincidences. Of course she knew who the raven haired woman was…she could confidently say she remembered _everything_ the blonde had ever freely told her since her past searching didn't happen too often and when it did, it usually meant heartbreak at the tomboy's end.

Her first love, huh? She kind of knew what her mother was up to and almost laughed at the sight of how far she's willing to go to tarnish Haruka to her eyes, but unfortunately for her mother, the blonde was already the perfect angel…at least to the violinist. She figured, she would just have to do this for as long as the young CEO could stand it…and then toss it like a rag doll when it becomes too problematic. Nevertheless, she hated the little stress it caused the blonde which caused her to come to a realization concerning their wedding planner.

She would show that she didn't matter…not to her wedding and least of all not to Haruka.

"So what do you think Kaioh-san?"

The violinist smirked. "Michiru's fine…Keiko-san. As for the color coordination, I think a simple gold upon white would do. It's bold, but fnot crass enough to merit a show of wealth and simple enough to avoid arrogance."

"But Michiru-chan, don't you like the way red and white seem to go together?" Shina asked.

She hadn't tuned herself out enough to completely stop listening to what Keiko was explaining earlier though which was the whole red and white going together…thing. She turned to Haruka.

"What do you think?"

She sighed inwardly again. The blonde seemed so preoccupied in her own mind right now. It was all she could stand not to go to her and just…hug her or something. Let her know she's there and to forget little inconveniences that pop up.

But the tomboy merely shrugged in confusion.

She sighed outwardly this time. "Haruka…you're supposed to help me here. Do you really want to wear that dress for the wedding?" She wanted her playful blonde back, damn it.

Emerald eyes widened at her small threat causing her to smile.

"Alright…gold and white sounds great," Haruka stated quietly and with another shrug.

She looked at her with concern this time. "Are you okay?"

She was quite aware of the many eyes on her, but at the present moment didn't care for them.

"I personally like the gold pressed on white," Jiro stated suddenly next to her. "Red seems too…" He was hoping for the blonde to cut him off like she had been having the knack of doing.

"Overbearing?"

Yay, there she went.

The red haired man nodded. "Yeah."

"We can add our own personal traits in it by tying the invitations with ribbons colored in green or marine blue," Michiru stated, looking at Keiko resolutely as she did so. "The invitations concerning Jiro's family can be sent with the green one and anyone else concerning my side will be sent marine blue ones. I think…we're done with the decisions concerning the color for the invitations."

Purple eyes locked with hers. "Are you—

"Yes. I'm sure."

The charge of electricity was pronounced as their eyes stayed locked together, neither woman yielding. Stoned smiles stayed on their beautiful features until Keiko couldn't stand it anymore and nodded before looking away. Michiru's smile merely widened slightly.

"Haruka let's go to the bathroom."

Everyone, including the blonde looked at her in confusion.

"You…can't go alone?"

"Mother, women always go in groups to the bathroom. It's…an unspoken rule."

"Then Keiko-chan can go with you."

"Okay, I guess I'll rephrase that. Women who are all friends go to the bathroom together. It's a bathroom…we won't do anything."

She rolled her eyes just in time as Haruka laughed crassly.

"But…since it's a bathroom…can't people do something in it?" the blonde asked, making her sigh outwardly.

"Haruka, don't fill my mother's minds with any misdeeds. Let's go."

She grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the direction of the restrooms, Keiko and Shina looking at them disapprovingly while Jiro could only smirk.

"You should do something about this Jiro-kun."

She could still hear her mother's insistence when they were already far back in the store.

"It's true though…" the onyx eyed man merely stated. "Girls always do go in packs in the bathroom…it's like an unspoken rule…"

Michiru could only grin.

Pushing the door to the bathroom aside, she let Haruka go in first before locking it altogether. Emerald eyes looked at her in askance as they stood in front of each other, the mirror and sinks to their left and the stalls to their right. Grabbing a handkerchief from her purse, the violinist soaked it partially with cold water and after wringing it out began wiping the blonde's forehead with it. The taller woman could only smile at her softly, handsomely.

"Are you alright?"

The tomboy sighed resting her hands on the smaller woman's waist as she bent her head lower to make it easier for her to continue her ministrations. Michiru smiled at the content look finally grazed on the blonde's features.

"Just a little shook up I guess," the taller woman stated while closing her eyes. "Your mother plays dirty…"

"If you knew that all too well why are you letting it get to you?"

Emeralds opened to meet inquiring sapphires. Sighing, Haruka could only shrug.

"Do you still like her?"

"Of course not—

"Then why is it a big deal?"

"It's not…"

"You're sure making it look like it."

"She's an ex…You're not supposed to meet up with exes anymore—especially if the break up was really, really bad."

"Show her that you've been better off without her."

"I _have_ been better off—

"_Show_ it."

Their eyes locked, Michiru knowing fully that hers held a look of competitive air…one the young CEO would not be able to just let go.

"Show her that she may have meant something before, but she doesn't now. Show her…the Haruka I know. I was genuine about wanting to know what you thought concerning all of these preparations, but…if you really don't want to be here, I don't want to push it."

"I want to be here."

"Show me. If she doesn't really matter…show me."

Emerald orbs narrowed at her words.

"If she does mean something show me that too—

"She means nothing to me."

It's all she wanted to hear.

Sighing moreover in relief than anything, she folded the handkerchief back in her purse and smoothed out the white dress shirt Haruka was wearing, along with her tan blazer. Slipping her arms around the taller woman's waist, she enveloped her in a hug and rested her cheek on her shoulder, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Feel better. I hate seeing you like this."

She smiled as she felt Haruka's arms surround her, her heart warming slightly as a kiss to her forehead was given.

"Sorry. I'll try better…"

"If you don't want to wear that dress, I sure hope you will," she joked, causing emerald eyes to twinkle in amusement.

"Yeah…I _definitely_ don't want to wear a dress…"

Michiru could only laugh.

O--O

"I can call up my mother…she's very good friends with Chen Yuu."

The occupants of the table looked at her in surprise as Shina asked, "The calligrapher?"

Haruka nodded. "Depending on the amount of people you'd want for this wedding, I think having it hand written would definitely give it a more serious tone. He can do all the gold pressing and all that too from what I remember. It's just a matter of having the materials already brought and ready to use."

"That sounds great…" Jiro stated in awe and she could only shrug and nod.

"How soon do you think he can do it? Because we need all of these invitations out by the end of next week. It's imperative for the timing to be met," Keiko said, looking at her directly.

They locked eyes. "Have the exact words you'd need on the invitations and he'll probably be able to make a prototype by tonight."

"You seems so sure he'll say yes. He's…the best and most sought after calligrapher in this side of the world…I'm sure something so…last minute would make him think this whole thing rushed therefore not worth his time."

Her attention swiveled to the violinist's mother at whom she could only smile at. "He's my godfather…He'll make an exception if only for me. But…we'll need _all_ the information for him. Time, date…_where _the wedding will take place. He'll only start working when there's absolutely no need for anymore questions."

"Guess that's our next agenda then," Michiru said simply beside her and gave a smile. "Thank you Haruka."

The tomboy smiled softly.

"Actually the next agenda was going to be the list—

"We can make the list of the people when the invitations are done or while we're waiting. Right now, having all the information for that is paramount so we'll be deciding on the place before doing anything else," the violinist said evenly, cutting off their wedding planner thoroughly. Turning to her fiancé, she asked sweetly, "Do you disagree Jiro?"

The onyx eyed man shook his head. "I'm your fiancé…I'm not supposed to disagree…"

She smirked and looked back to Keiko. "There you go. I think it's decided."

Haruka had never seen this side of Michiru before…so…fierce. It was completely turning her on…while of course making her look at her in awe. She always looked like such a fragile woman with the barest hint in the outside that she was so much more. She figured…the presence of another woman sparked this in her…and if only for that reason would she thank Keiko for joining in their wedding planning. Of course she knew the violinist was more than the kind smile; she'd be naïve to think otherwise. But seeing her this way in the presence of her own mother was…satisfying.

But her eyes narrowed again all too quickly as Jiro encompassed the smaller woman in his arms, a warm smile etched on his features.

"So honey, chapel or something less…religious?"

He's been doing these kinds of things all day…and if Michiru wasn't so smiley at the receiving end she would've pummeled him by now…But the violinist only smiled at him in amusement, tapping his cheek as she did so.

"Jiro…honey…" she stated too warmly for the blonde's liking. "It's for show for your entire family…What would _they_ appreciate?"

"A chapel, but since it's going to be a Western wedding for their sake, I was hoping you would choose where it'll be held instead. What do you think Tenoh-san?"

She was trying to busy herself by looking at more decorations placed in the small store and only sighed inwardly when the question placed on her meant she had to look at their general direction again. She looked at them and smiled in melancholy as her vivid dream came back all too quickly.

"I think…because of the occasion, it would make sense if your wedding took place in a garden—somewhere along the lines of Kaioh Kei-san's tea house for example. Not necessarily there, but somewhere like it."

She seemed to hit the jackpot, because even Shina had given a wide eyed look of surprise at her statement.

"Well why don't we have lunch and I'll have my assistant do a search on some of the more disclosed tea houses around the outskirts of Tokyo," Keiko stated earning a nod from everyone. "After lunch we can all go to these areas and from there decide where you'd all want the wedding to be held."

It was getting stuffy in the small store so while the Kaiohs, Jiro, and the wedding planner busied themselves with buying all the necessary items needed for the invitations, Haruka made her way outside for a quick breather.

She opened up her cell phone and went through her call list. She already knew she'd be the one to talk to her godfather seeing as her mother was busy taking care of her load in the office and asking her to do one more thing like this was too much. Pressing the call button, she hoped he wasn't too busy to get an unexpected phone call from her.

"Haruka-chan?" an elderly woman asked from the other line.

"So intuitive," the blonde joked, causing a smile to light her face. "How are you Misa obaa-san?"

"Oh it's wonderful to finally hear from you," Misa stated warmly from the other line. "I've been good. Yuu is a little under the weather, but you know him….He'll work even under the pretenses of being retired…"

Haruka chuckled. It was good to know some things don't ever change. "That's good to know. I was actually wondering if he was too busy for…a small favor…"

"If it's for you Haruka-chan, I'm sure he'd turn the world upside down."

The tomboy laughed again, her heart warming slightly. "It's actually for a really good friend of mine. She's getting married and she asked for my help. I kind of told them you two are my godparents and it would be possible for ojii-san to make her wedding invitations." She ended with a slight apprehension in her voice, one that the older woman only laughed at.

"Well here's your chance. Anata, it's Haruka-chan."

She heard the slight fumbling noises the phone made as it transferred from her godmother to her godfather.

"Haruka-chan!" an elderly, vivacious man called from the other line.

Her smile could only widen into a grin. "Ojii-san! You busy?"

She was always less formal with him…opting to be more polite and…womanly when speaking to her godmother and more like old pals when dealing with her godfather.

"Depends…" Yuu stated. "You gonna take me out of this temple for a day or do you need me to stay in more?"

The tomboy laughed crassly. "Guess it's the latter…sorry ojii-san. I promise to take you out after though…"

But the old man merely laughed. "No it's fine. I'm sure a healthy young girl like you would rather hang out with friends or…a girlfriend…than an old man like myself."

"I'm sure you'd make better company anytime ojii-san."

A comfortable silence encompassed the line as Haruka only smiled easily.

"So? What do you need me to do this time?" Yuu asked.

"A good friend of mine's getting married. It's on a really short notice, but of course we want the invitations to look good once the guests take a look at it."

"A sort of here's what to expect thing?"

"Yeah, exactly," the tomboy nodded. "So I kind of went ahead blindly and mentioned you were my godfather to her and her mother and fiancé and I was hoping you'd kind of…back me up."

There was a bit of silence before crass laughter echoed in the other end.

"Oh come on ojii-san, you're not making this sound any better for me…" she grunted playfully, looking at the sidewalk and kicking some dirt as she smiled.

A sigh of content came out of the old man in the other end before he stated, "Give me the materials and everything I need as soon as you can and I'll be sure to have an example of what I'll be making for the entire thing. You need this by the end of the week yes?"

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, I told them to have all the information and all that ready for you. We're going to have lunch right now and go look for the place they'll want the ceremony to take place in and afterwards probably go to you."

"Sounds great Haruka-chan. We'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks ojii-san. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for my goddaughter…"

She hung up the phone in good spirits, breathing in the fresh air as she did so.

"Must feel great to be rich…"

She hadn't even noticed that Keiko was behind her until she made her presence known, feeling the slight ease from before dissipating completely. She decided not to beat around the bush, more for her sake than the other woman's.

"What're you doing here?" she asked in an almost interrogating manner as she pocketed her phone and turned towards the overall direction of the smaller woman.

She only laughed. "I'm the wedding planner—

"And I'm Michiru's best friend…now what're you doing here?"

They locked eyes, deeps, exotic purples looking at her in scrutiny.

"I don't know what you're talking about—

"Fine, but I'm not going to play your game," the blonde muttered lowly. "It's all great and dandy that it just _happens_ that when Michiru asked me for help in her wedding preparations that my _ex-girlfriend_ becomes her wedding planner and I should feel stuck in the middle. But I think you forgot to mention to Kaioh-san that you mean absolutely nothing to me—

She was cut off as Keiko stepped in her personal space, the smaller woman's long fingers gripping her collar roughly and placing their faces only inches apart.

"You seem to misunderstand Haruka-chan," she cooed, softly, feeling her warm breath in her face. "I'm merely here to show Kaioh Michiru-san that you have too many loose ends attached to you to keep her interest piqued. A best friend flocked by so many things from her past…From her end, as long as I'm the one who keeps interest it won't matter what _you_ think. Isn't that all there is to rich women? I bet you bedded her once before just to appease her curiosity and now she's off to marry some rich _man_ after having her experimentations done and over with—

"I dare you to speak about Michiru like that again," she whispered dangerously, her insides bubbling too greatly to feel satisfaction at seeing the small flicker of hesitation come out of the other woman.

The blonde stepped back out of the choking embrace in her own volition, her hands balled into irritated fists as familiar sapphire eyes met her peripherals, knowing full well that they already looked like they were doing so much more than they actually were. Keiko resumed her game and only smiled captivatingly, her malicious intent clear from where the blonde was standing. She wondered briefly how she managed to once love someone like her…and only thanked whoever liked her enough from up above that they showed her who she was before anymore attachments came with the relationship. Only one thing remained: if she didn't watch what she was saying, then the blonde wouldn't watch what she's _doing_…It was only fair to fight dirt with dirt.

"Where are we eating?" Her sudden question seemed to surprise the violinist, her eyes widening slightly as narrowed emerald eyes only looked at her in annoyed askance.

"You two seemed awfully close," Shina stated from behind the aqua haired woman, earning her more rage she needed to pent up.

She only looked at smiling gray eyes stoically. "Nh, I guess it's a lot harder to pry girls off me," she stated loudly and obnoxiously, earning surprised looks from the company around her as she locked eyes with purple ones. "You'd think they'd get the hint when you dumped them so many years ago, but you know, I guess it's all the same…ex-girlfriends and one night stands. They seem to want more than you're willing to give, almost begging for it like some hurt _dog_ which gets me asking…will Shou be joining us as well? Because an ex-girlfriend in one hand and a one night stand in the other would make this whole thing so enjoyable for me."

So much for keeping it pent up…

She sighed outwardly as she met eyes with concerned sapphires, Michiru walking up to the space in between her and Keiko and rubbing her back as she did so.

"If you don't want to be here—

"I want to be here. We've spoken about this before…"

"Don't speak that way to me Haruka…"

She swallowed roughly as the chastising in the violinist voice was apparent, although her features still spoke of utter patience and understanding. She hadn't meant to sound so rude, but once again, her mouth had opened before her brain could properly digest the words.

"I'm neither…a one night stand nor an ex…girlfriend so…don't be hostile towards me."

She frowned at the other's words, but nevertheless nodded her head, her frown turning slightly apologetic. "Head's kind of spinning. Sorry…"

Michiru rubbed her back even more if only to appease the rage growing so deeply in her.

"On a friendlier note…I spoke to Yuu ojii-san. He's expecting us sometime this evening. I told him we'd have lunch and then check out the possible locations for the ceremony. If all goes according to plan, he should have a prototype done by tonight. If you'd like to wait for it to look as close as you'd like it to be, I'm pretty sure he's more than willing to work it out with you."

The violinist nodded graciously. "Let's have lunch and start looking if only to keep him from waiting any longer then."

As if on cue, Satoshi came from the corner of the street, parked the car near them, came out of the driver's side, and opening the passenger door for all to enter. He gave a warm smile and a pat on the back for the blonde as she went in, followed closely by Michiru and then the rest.

Haruka sat herself to the side, the violinist plopping down beside her, while Jiro and Shina sat at the very end and Keiko in front of the two friends. The car rumbled noisily forward…the silence in the limo thick and deafening.

O--O

He decided…making Haruka jealous was a bad idea now that there seemed to be other factors in play. He never knew the elder female Kaioh would play so dirty though…an ex-girlfriend? He wondered briefly if it would accomplish anything and then inwardly decided that…it probably won't since the blonde was already so hell bent on hating their wedding planner out loud.

"Here, looks like you need it."

He handed her a cold water bottle as the women thirty feet before them assessed the area. Haruka looked at him surprisingly before taking the bottle from his hand and opening it, bowing slightly in thanks as she did so. It was the third location they've visited and he could already see the discontent from the violinist's features.

"She doesn't like it…" he stated off handedly and wasn't at all surprised when the blonde nodded in agreement, probably already knowing that fact the moment they stepped out of the limo and graced the grounds of this new garden. "Do you know what she's looking for?"

He genuinely wanted to know because for him anywhere seemed like an okay decision…as long as they had a place already. Haruka looked up to the women while chugging more of her water down, her attention seemingly focused on everyone, but Jiro knew all too well that her eyes only stayed on the violinist.

"This place is too big," she stated with a shrug, as if it was already commonplace knowledge. "She wants a place she could feel a bit of comfort or at least a sense of familiarity in. This place looks like she's just flaunting wealth which I doubt she'd want people to acknowledge more than the importance of the ceremony itself. The first place was too small for the amount of people hinted from the invitations list and the second, she probably didn't like the way the owner was kissing ass so…"

Jiro laughed at her crassly put words. "So where do you think is a good place then?"

The blonde gave a thoughtful look before replying, "Kaioh Kei-san's tea house."

The red haired man couldn't help the sudden look of surprise. "Why there?"

"It's a place that has value to her since her sister's buried there."

It was such a simple answer and he almost kicked himself for not thinking about it himself. "Should…we say something?"

But the tomboy merely shook her head. "She already knows what she wants. It's just a matter of waiting for her to say so."

He looked at her words in mild surprise, suddenly feeling awed at what she had just said.

"You know her so much better than I do."

"You'll get there. You'll be spending more time with her than I will."

He didn't miss the hint of melancholy from her voice, and all of the sudden, he felt that his prolonged heartfelt apology to her was due.

"About the last time we spoke…"

"Don't do it again and it'll be as if it never happened," Haruka said simply, her eyes still focused on the women before them.

But Jiro only shook his head. "It…shouldn't be like that though. I was wrong…and if only for that I wanted to apologize and…thank you...for saying so. I _know_ I was wrong…so…for Michiru's sake…let's get along."

Emerald eyes finally looked at him in quiet contemplation as he raised his right hand in the space between them, readying for a shake or rejection. They locked eyes, Haruka staring at him in thorough scrutiny. Then, about a minute later, she extended her hand as well and shook his already waiting one, causing a warm smile to flitter upon his face.

"We spoke—

"I figured."

"How so?"

"She doesn't look at you so forlornly anymore…like some sort of an obligation is the only thing attached to you. I figured since you were such a jackass the last time you two were together that she would look at you like that for a while…unless you spoke to one another to clear any misunderstandings left and to come to this conclusion you are in now."

He hadn't realized before that she was this perceptive…If so, he wondered briefly if she already knew Michiru's unending love and support for her and was just being the silent martyr the violinist was being as well for the sake of both of their well being.

"May I ask a personal question?"

Haruka merely gave him a questioning look, sipping some more of the contents of the water bottle down her throat.

"Is Michiru more than a friend to you?"

Emeralds eyes locked with his onyx ones and he could tell she was debating within herself about telling the truth or a lie.

"I won't say anything to her or anything like that…it's just…I want to know—

"So when you marry her you'll know it was my fault for any bad decisions on her part that may have been caused by an outside influence?"

"No…not at all! I just don't like being kept in the dark Tenoh-san. I already acknowledged to her that regardless of our husband and wife title, it'll only be merely a title if that's what she wants it to be—

"If you're asking for my opinion on that matter, I don't think it's impossible for her to love you. Give her your devotion and undivided attention and she'll probably grow to love you as much as her mother did for her father—

"I highly doubt that."

"Why not?"

"Here I was thinking you knew her more than I did."

He smirked at his bold statement which caused her eyes to narrow only slightly before turning her head away from him again and glance at the still busy figures of the women in front of them.

"The thing is, regardless of what you want to say, I have the biggest gut feeling that you like her…love her even," the onyx eyed man stated easily. "Why you're not just blindly going forward and telling her so is kind of a mystery to me."

"You know, the kinds of things you're saying to me right now are things fiancés aren't supposed to be saying to their soon-to-be wife's best friends…"

"I plan to be Michiru's friend even after the ceremony. It'll be done under the pretext that we're getting married under the company to build stability, but in the end I won't force her in a relationship she neither wants nor feels the need to be in. It'll be a partnership that—

"I hate you."

Jiro's eyes widened at her silent and dangerous words, her face stoically masked in belligerent indifference.

"You're the only one in this world able to hold the place as her fiancé right now and all you're talking about is civil partnerships and titles. You're the only one who can openly show the world you love her and you can't…you _won't_. You're a guy…act like it some more—

"Why can't _you_ do it?"

She fully turned to him this time, slight anger, but moreover confusion etched in her masculine features.

"I know you love her…why can't you just say it out loud? Are _you_ that much of a coward—

"Yeah…I am."

Jiro gulped at her easily said words. Emeralds eyes merely sparkled back.

"First off I'm too scared to face rejection because out of all the women in this world I _know_ she's the only one for me. I already know that _no one_ will ever compare so I'd rather fall off the face of this earth and disappear forever than confess my feelings for her only for it to backfire and for her to say she doesn't feel the same.

"Second I can't give her everything. There's only so much two women in this world can give each other even if they have all the money to spend. There are things only _you_ can give her and I guess we can add that to the list of one of the other things I can hate about you too.

"Third, regardless of how independent she acts, she puts her family in a high pedestal. She wouldn't be putting herself through all this if they weren't important to her…so I think it's pretty selfish for me to go ahead and just blindly tell her how I feel without ever thinking about what she would end up with on her side, and regardless of what you think of me as, I'd never want her to go through that. I don't want to be the one to have to do it…"

They stared at one another evenly, the full extent of the blonde's feelings showing all too clearly to Jiro. His impression of her had definitely changed.

It had plagued him the entire week—this meeting. He was so sure he'd gotten her down…the playboy tomboy who was only interested in one night stands and short term things. A crass, boisterous, and arrogantly confident woman that knew where she stood in a relationship and was more than willing to stay there…to play the part of someone who was more than a friend and less than a lover, not really caring for the other party member, but at least looking the part until she was bored.

The typical stereotype that Gossip!Japan had pasted on her face for years; the person that wasn't the one standing before him.

It struck him then that they were so alike: Haruka and Michiru. Their personalities, at first, were like polar opposites, but given the conversations that they've had with him, it almost seemed as if…

He laughed outwardly causing blonde thin eyebrows to go up in mixed skepticism and irritation.

"I'm sorry," he said in between his mirth as she rolled her eyes at him and continued drinking her water. "But have you ever thought that…maybe she's like…your soul mate?"

And the water that was lodged pretty well in her mouth spewed out forcibly, sending some showers to go his way. Wiping a part of his arm and shoulders hesitantly, he cast a worried look at her as she coughed, Haruka sending eye-daggers at his direction as well.

"Well you know—

"Are you dumb or are you bent on hooking your fiancé up with me?"

"No! Well…" The red haired man scratched his head before putting his hands back in his pockets casually. "What if, you know…What if…she loves you back?"

"I wish you people would stop saying that…"

"What? You people?"

"Yeah, you and my mother."

"Well, maybe we have a point!"

"So would you like me to make your point completely valid, go up to Michiru right now, kiss her, confess to her, have this whole wedding in shambles, and the future of Kaioh-Miroku to look dim at least for her side of the family?"

He was going to say yes so quickly…until his brain pulled the emergency brakes, and that little bit of hesitation was really all the blonde wanted or needed to get his genuine answer on the matter.

She gave a told-you-so shrug and stated evenly, "I love Michiru. If you wanted to get to the centrifugal point of this entire thing, then I'll say it to you. But even you should know the consequences of what would happen if there was even the slightest chance that she likes me as more than her friend. I know it, she knows it, and now you do as well. Kaioh-san's trying her damndest not to let that kind of thing happen and that's why Keiko's in the picture now. We all know why this is happening so quickly…It's so things can happen before we can have time to think them through. I've learned to just go with it. She might not be happy now, but in the end, I think she will be. I think she and you will have the most perfect family with the cutest babies ever…and I'll just be there…As a lending hand, a support, her friend…whatever. I'll just be there. Until she can't stand me anymore."

Tenoh Haruka was nothing like Shigeru Toshiro…And he could finally see now how gut wrenching it is to see them like this. Sighing they turned away from one another and back towards the women who were still overlooking the grounds along with the owner.

"Let's say she does love you back and you found out," he stated softly. "What would you do then?"

"Is it some sort of a fetish for you to know your wife's committing adultery with another woman?"

"No…"

He saw her roll her eyes from his peripherals again.

"Would you act on it?"

"She told you everything, yeah?"

"About…your casual—

"Yeah."

"Yeah, she did."

"I don't miss that relationship."

His eyes widened slightly.

"It was nice at first…It was kept in the dark, we kept it to ourselves, we spoke, but in the end everything was done with sexual connotations and usually ended up with the connotations gone and just…sex. In the end I wanted to make it feel realer. I think that's why I wanted to punch you the first time I met you…because the public knew you as her so-called boyfriend, but I was just a fan, and to her…her secret lover. So if I were to find out that she loves me, and she's already married, I think it's only fair that we stop acting like private lovers and be more public. And it's not the fact that I want everyone to know about us…I don't really care for that. I just want to stop hiding sometimes…because although isolation's nice, it gets old. I want to be able to take her out, have her meet my end of the family and just…be with her. Which means, divorce at your end…because I'm not aiming for a 'mistress' title. I want the world, her parents, and you to know that she's mine and there's no sharing her…"

He couldn't believe how boldly spoken she was…Gulping slightly at her proclaimed words, he was starting to feel jittery that the entire relationship between the blonde and Michiru would be an unfixable one—that the only way everything would end properly with them was through unbreakable silence.

"I wish…Shigeru was more like you…"

Haruka looked at him questioningly.

"Yuu-san's ex-boyfriend," he answered the unspoken question.

She blinked at him before focusing her attention back to Michiru.

"When she died, my first gut reaction was to find him and just, choke him. She assured me that he wasn't the weak guy I met. She assured me that he would stay there and be there for her…but when pressure took over, he crumbled. He chose the deal concerning his parents' establishment over his relationship with her. I looked at the whole thing as a sort of trial. Shina oba-san and Shinji oji-san were just testing him…to see if he was worth it for her—to show her that if they were wrong and she was right, that it would be fine in the end. We could work their relationship out somehow and just…go along with a partnership…or something, but I think they just really wanted to know whether or not he was worth it…and he wasn't.

"He was the weak guy everyone's been telling Yuu-san…and I hated it…that I was so right about him—that _everyone_ was so right about him. And I doubt it was the I-told-you-so's from everyone that broke her…nor the fact that she was wrong. It was that he wasn't there. He wasn't there when she needed him. He turned his back and left without telling her anything and it drove her to do something none of us thought she could."

The young CEO sighed loudly and drank the rest of her water down.

"Michiru holds you in this high place…as her best friend…maybe something more…I don't know. But—

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to run away from something like this."

She didn't meet his eyes as she said this, but the resolute and honest look was there nonetheless. He gave a reassured smile at her direction and stood a little straighter as the women finally began coming to them. He could see the askance on his fiancé's face and just smiled a little wider for her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, eyeing both of them as she did so.

Haruka was the first to reply. "Yeah…Jiro-kun and I were just having a heart to heart talk."

Sapphire eyes widened in surprise at her words familiar words that sounded nothing like how she uttered them a week back as did onyxes and everyone else in the general vicinity.

"Tha-that's good to know," the violinist said with a genuinely wide smile and looked at Jiro softly as well. "I'm glad to hear that."

The blonde only smirked. "Next site?"

Keiko nodded, a hint of irritation laced in her features. "The next one is in West Tokyo, a Whispering Gardens. It—

"Do you want to check that out or just go ahead and pick your grandfather's place Michiru?" Haruka asked in between the raven haired woman's words, making her narrow her purples eyes at her crass behavior.

But the smaller woman merely gave an amused smile and a sigh. "I think…I will choose ojii-san's tea house after all…"

"Why there of all places?" Shina asked, rounding on Michiru with the barest hint of worry in her posture. "It's not too small and it'll fit the amount of guests we'll be having as long as it'll be in the garden, but it's kind of out of the way for most people and otou-sama might not oblige…"

Jiro found her staring deeply in emerald eyes and smiled in amusement. "Well Haruka-san said it's because of—

"Yui onee-san."

Grey eyes widened as her question was answered all too quickly.

"I'd like it if the wedding were in that vicinity if only for that reason, but ojii-san's garden is pretty well kept as well, not to mention undisclosed. We can monitor all who will attend and know which ones aren't invited," her daughter stated softly and with a smile to Shina.

They stood in a kind of silence before the elder female Kaioh nodded in understanding, her lips pursed uncomfortably. "I'll speak to your grandfather about it."

"If it becomes too problematic—

"It won't dear. I'll speak with him. Don't worry yourself too much about it."

She nodded, albeit hesitantly as Satoshi opened the door of the limo for them.

Jiro was glad it had been taken care of quickly because he was getting antsy at visiting gardens that looked so alike, he couldn't tell the major difference in it at all. He sat beside his fiancé as Haruka sat to the side once more, this time joined by no one, Keiko and Shina opting to sit together instead. At least one thing was clear to him now…

It was a for sure thing that he'd keep his job…and that Michiru would somehow need to fill her end of the bargain without him saying the biggest obvious thing that the blonde liked her too…

O--O

Dusk had begun falling around them, and she was slightly miffed that the entire day had been fruitless at her end. She was being paid for two jobs here and neither one seemed to be working. For one thing, she really was a wedding planner and really did know how to tie all the loose ends concerning rushed weddings…but _Kaioh Michiru_ wasn't letting her. Every suggestion she brings up gets shut down. The moment she speaks, she gets cut off. The worst part was…the aqua haired woman was usually right…and _that_ was what irked her the most.

Second, she was supposed to be playing the part of an intoxicating vixen for a certain blonde that…somehow looked even more fascinating than she did back in Keio. She was half expecting Haruka to be like her old self: a woman who was torn between responsibilities and just wanted to be swept whichever way the wind blew her because what she wanted was already out of her reach. But she had changed…Of course she wasn't expecting her to be exactly the same blonde she had known, but she hadn't realized she had changed so drastically.

The Haruka she knew in Keio was quiet…kept to herself…an introvert. She had the looks that turned girls into puddle, but never fully realized or utilized it. She had stated once before that her only intention was to finish her business major just to get her mother out of that god forsaken company. She was…lost…before Keiko had let her in.

The raven haired woman sussed that it was a part of her charm before, her naiveté. The blonde's quiet nature was the opposite of the life she knew and she molded her into the perfect…lap dog. Three years…Haruka had followed her, like some tagalong. The fact that she was rich was an added perk…not to mention more than willing to do what she wanted, when she wanted it done, where, and how…She had even been easy enough to fool into thinking her little gathering with her friends meant just a harmless Friday night out for two years into their so-called relationship. Too bad she had gotten too careless…

She could still remember when the tomboy had found out. She was actually surprised that Haruka had been very quiet about the entire thing. After catching her and the guy she was involved with as well at the time, she had gathered their clothes from the floor wordlessly and tossed them at the bed, a quiet, "I'll be in the living room" the only words she said.

When they had gotten redressed, they stepped quietly in the living room to find the blonde sitting on one of the single occupant sofas, the barest hint of a frown in her face and her fingers stroking her lips thoughtfully as she did so.

_"How long?" _

_Keiko looked down at the floor, her eyes flickering to the man next to her who was busily buttoning his shirt back on. _

_"Haruka—_

_"How long?"_

_This time her voice had a flair of irritation, yet those emerald eyes would still not look at her. _

_"T…two years…"_

_Her lips pursed a little, eyes narrowing some more. Then a nod before she stood up and finally looked at her, those emerald orbs devoid of any real emotions. There was no anger there as she had suspected, nor was there hurt or depression. Haruka simply looked…nonchalant…as if it's an everyday thing to find a girlfriend of three years cheating on her. _

_"I won't be in my condo tomorrow. Grab your things and leave the spare key. Do me a small favor and burn everything I've ever given you. If you don't take your things I'll have someone else take care of them. If you don't leave your key…" She paused a little, maybe to collect herself. "Just…leave your key…I completely insist. Other than that… I don't want to see or have anything to do with you again…Your friends, your family…you. Bye." _

And with that, she left. Of course they had seen each other again, but they never spoke or even looked at each other. Haruka reverted back to her introverted personality and in a matter of one more year finished what she came to Keio for and left.

She hadn't thought that they'd see each other again, but apparently Kaioh Shina had been doing a little digging up regarding the blonde's past and only a week ago did she receive a phone call of the two job offers on the table. She figured it would be easy enough as…time healed all wounds, one would say. But she wasn't exactly ready to find such an…attractive young CEO.

Everything about Haruka had changed…from her demeanor to her posture, to her outright personality. She was so much more outspoken than she used to be…and the arrogance almost came out of nowhere. Of course she had read about her and the stories and myths in regards to her playboy persona, but the raven haired woman thought it all rubbish. She _knew_ Haruka…and she didn't have a playboy persona. But…the woman before her…so wasn't the tomboy she knew…

She swallowed a little at her nicely sculpted face, her smooth jaw line giving her that handsomely masculine look. Her dress shirt fitted her perfectly, the two buttons at the very top unbuttoned nicely to give an alluring air. Her hair was immaculately wild, as were those enthralling emerald eyes. She smelled like the fresh spring wind, and the over all way she presented herself just gave an air of…unending confidence.

She was already so completely and utterly taken at what the blonde was freely showing…which reminded her of their small confrontation outside the store only that morning.

In the course of their relationship, she had never seen Haruka so angry. Of course they had their squabbles, but in the end, a small, meaningless apology from her part usually was the end of it. She had never felt real fear grip her until those emerald eyes bore right through hers and she whispered that almost threatening dare.

Only one thing seemed clear and obvious to her. Whatever it was that Kaioh Michiru is doing…she had done it back at the university…and Haruka was once again stuck in a little web of being someone's lap dog. She sussed her naiveté wasn't completely lost. But she'd just have to get to her somehow…crack that little mask she knew she was acting in and _show_ that little girl she knew back in college.

She could get her to eat from her palm again. It was only a matter of time.

O--O

She sighed a little at how hard this whole thing was. Not the wedding preparations per se…Keiko and Michiru were handling it just fine. She was actually surprised at how demanding her daughter had been from the start…showing the wedding planner she had hired who was in control so much quicker than she thought she would. She knew that what she had done was the cause of it, and it may have been a tactless move…and, even more, if they were the "friends" she knew them as…they both knew why she hired Rai Keiko of all people.

But she could already tell that it's not working properly…her little jab below the belt at the young CEO. She's surprisingly resilient. She was aiming on throwing everything she had at the tall woman and show her exactly what she's getting into if she were to be interested at all of her daughter…but she hadn't expected her to be so…strong. When the shock left her regarding their wedding planner, she had reverted back into the blonde she had shown in her office; silent, but demanding, calm and collected. She was so sure she and Jiro weren't in the best of terms prior to this…but now…it seemed as if she's won one more person to her side. They were already in a first name basis!

Shina frowned outwardly. She knew it looked wrong to act like this, especially to someone her daughter held in high regards, but she had to continue on…if only for the sake of Michiru's future. She would need to bring out the Shigeru Toshiro out of Tenoh Haruka…but not prod at it enough that her baby girl would do something as drastic as her sister.

But what was it that made Haruka tick? She's no longer fazed by Keiko's presence…although the barest hint of irritation was still so obviously there. Whatever it was…she needed to find it, manipulate it, and then show her why she's wrong for Michiru. She needed the tomboy to be the one to give it up…if only to show her daughter that she isn't the woman she thinks she knows…Just as Shigeru was the one to give Yuu up. But this time they'll be there to comfort their daughter. They would not turn a deaf ear…And even then, she knew the violinist well enough to know she's not a woman to give up simply like that…but the extent of her feelings and relationship with the young CEO was at best, a mystery to her. She knows she loves her. She also knows Haruka loves her as well. So why aren't they together?

One of two possibilities. One: they don't know and are too scared to tell one another openly. Two: they know of each other's feelings and are trying to get over it for the sake of Kaioh-Miroku. The latter was the laughable explanation. Tenoh Haruka would not give a rat's ass for her company and she knew it…so it could only be option one.

So…she would just have to work harder for them to never think that there's a huge possibility that they could be together. That almost seemed close to impossible. It would call monitoring…at an hourly basis. She'd need to know where the two of them are every single day until after the I do's are properly stated.

"Haruka will you be at your beach house tonight?"

Her attention swiveled to her daughter's suddenly placed question, her eyes glancing at the tomboy for her answer soon after.

Haruka gave a small nod. "Probably."

"I have some clothes in the trunk…You said it'd be okay to take them there?" Michiru asked uneasily, but the blonde merely continued nodding.

"Yup…thought you did already actually."

"Been busy. Haven't been able to get out of the stations I've been booked into all week until very late when I'm jus too tired to make an extra trip."

The young CEO nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I've been wanting to get out of the city all week so…a slumber party sounds nice."

Gray eyes widened all too quickly at where this was coming from. "Mi-Michiru-chan, don't you need to go home tonight?"

Her daughter only gave her a questioning look. "No okaa-san. I'd actually prefer to be away from the city right now actually."

"Her fan base has turned rabid…" Jiro muttered. "I get hate mail all the time from want-to-be suitors… 'You're not worth her time.' 'You're tarnishing her beautiful reputation,'" he mimicked in exasperation. "Give me a break…Some of them even wait for me in the parking garage…It's unbelievable…My bodyguard's working full time and I kind of want a new condo now that I think about it more….Any opening's Haruka-san?"

Haruka chuckled at the look plea in his face. "Courier's Penthouse C's still open," she said and gave a shrug.

"Ahh the famous Gold suite. Shinji oji-san was all over that place…and then decided to get one more suited for his age I suppose. Which reminds me oba-san, aren't you two planning on a date…tomorrow?"

A small blush rushed through her cheeks as she cleared her throat, the blonde before her smiling widely as she looked away while her daughter could only look on in surprise.

"It isn't a date…it's merely a get together," she said evenly and gave her in-law a strict look. "I was actually hoping if I could…spend the night with you Michiru-chan…to speak some more of the wedding."

The aqua haired woman was obviously surprised at this sudden turn of event. "At…your estate?"

"Well…I wouldn't mind sleeping in…Tenoh-san's beach house. Maybe Keiko-chan can come too if—

"I'm…sorry Kaioh-san," Haruka cut off, looking uneasily as she did so. "You'd be surprised to know that I wouldn't mind if _you_ come and spend the night, but Rai is completely and utterly out of the question."

Emerald eyes locked with hers, the seriousness of the situation obvious in her dark green orbs as she only looked at her, not at the irritated woman next to her.

"I mean, if you…want to monitor what your daughter and I are doing so badly, you're more than free to follow me wherever I go if she's around. We have…completely nothing to hide," the tomboy stated and shrugged casually. "But it being my property, I do have some set rules and I would _never_ invite an ex in there…ever."

She wasn't expecting her to be so bold about the matter, but as emeralds only looked on in askance, she couldn't find it in her to disagree. It _was_ the blonde's property and moreover _she_ was _invited _to go ahead and come along. She glanced at her daughter momentarily who only gave a nonchalant expression at their conversation.

"Good, we can talk about the plans concerning tomorrow and where you'll be going for the rings," she stated quickly and with a small smile. "Jiro-kun can come too, yes?"

"Sorry oba-san, I have to meet up with my father tonight regarding tomorrow's plans," the red haired man stated with an apologetic bow. "He wanted to be kept up to date with everything that was happening with the wedding without looking as if he was more involved than you or Shinji oji-san wants him to be so we've agreed on a small nightly meeting about what happened today and what the plans are for tomorrow. If only to keep him informed."

She gulped a little at how awkward this suddenly seemed, but she knew she needed to stay resolute. "Alright then, it'll be just the three of us. It should be…fun."

She could only look uneasily at the amused smirk sported by the tomboy.

O--O

"So how did Chen-san become your godfather?"

All five of them were walking up the shrine steps towards the temple, the many stairs being more of a feat the more they ascended. Haruka and Michiru were leading, followed by Keiko who's labored breathing was already quite apparent, and Jiro trailed with Shina's arms gripping his, helping her up the stairs slowly, but surely.

"My father's father was friends with him when he immigrated here before he became widely popular for his calligraphy and when grandfather died, he became a kind of surrogate father for my dad," Haruka explained. "At the time, tou-san was already old so he didn't really need anyone's support, but he stayed close to Misa obaa-san and Yuu ojii-san. He got a lot of the money he needed to build the start of Tenoh Corporation from them…a kind of silent investor that never really wanted to receive anything in the end. You could say they were the sole reason for my mother and father's success, because if it wasn't for Yuu ojii-san's works that had begun getting a lot of media attention at the time, they wouldn't have had the financial ability to uphold the infancy of Tenoh Corporation."

Michiru smiled in awe. "They sound wonderful."

The blonde nodded as they finally stepped up to the last stair. They looked back just in time to hear Keiko curse at the amount of steps required to get up the shrine and then at Jiro and Shina who were just as winded.

"I…didn't fail to mention there were a lot of steps right?" Haruka asked in mirth.

The violinist laughed beside her. "No you didn't. Okaa-san, I said earlier that we could go by ourselves…"

"I know," the elder female Kaioh stated breathlessly, and stepped up to the area everyone waited with the red haired man behind her. "But I wanted to meet Chen-san as well."

The lie was so obvious it took everything in the young CEO not to laugh crassly. Instead, she just shrugged and walked towards the aging temple. The grounds were always kept so amazingly clean that she couldn't help, but notice that little bit of information every time she visited. Walking a little more forward, she noticed a small man make their way to them, the familiarity of his warm face sending a smile to brighten hers.

"Ojii-san!" she greeted and gave a low bow before hugging the man who was more than one and a half feet shorter than her.

"Haruka-chan, so nice to finally see you again," he said with a laugh and returned her pleasantries. His eyes glinted a little as they moved from the tomboy to the woman beside her. "Ahh I see you've brought your girlfriend this time around."

Sapphire eyes widened at his words as he encompassed her in a hug too, sharing an amused look with a silently chuckling tomboy.

"Treat her well young lady. She's very, very important to me and my wife." Glancing at the silent company behind her as well, he raised his glasses a little higher to his face before looking at them with squinted eyes. "And these…must be the groom and the bride and…the bride's…mother?"

She could see Shina begin shaking her head in disagreement, but she knew she would have to be the one to dispel the awkwardness. Stepping to the olden calligrapher, she slung her arms easily across his shoulders and stated, "Actually ojii-san, this is Michiru, the bride, that is Jiro, the groom, Michiru's mother, Kaioh Shina-san, and this is their wedding planner, Rai Keiko."

His chocolate eyes widened in surprise, the spectacles along his face making it bigger than it normally would be. "W-well I'm completely sorry," he said with laughter and gave a small bow to everyone. He sighed and nudged Haruka in the side. "Just when I thought you'd take a girl you're finally serious with to come see me…"

The violinist blushed in the moonlight as she could only bite her lower lip with an embarrassed kind of smile. "Sorry ojii-san. Maybe next time."

Yuu sighed loudly again and turned to the rest of the quiet group. "Well then, we should get started. Misa is preparing dinner so I hope you'll all be joining us, but as of now, let me see the materials you'll want me to be working with and we'll go from there."

Everyone nodded obediently, his sudden silent and serious demeanor not missed by anyone in the vicinity. They walked into the side of the small temple, the aroma of the food cooking wafting into their noses as the old man slid a random shoji door open. It was clear that this huge room was where he worked in the most, bits of scraps of paper littering every which way and inks and brushes strewn at every direction. Leaning against the walls to the side though were some of his famous creations including the original copy of a fifteen feet long scroll that he made for the current emperor's son's wedding vows only a few years back. Rich history almost spoke through the walls of his "office".

Sitting on his knees in front of a lowered table, he motioned for everyone to do the same as Haruka and Jiro handed him the paper and materials they had all bought that morning.

"Gold upon white, yes?" he asked as he spilled all the materials on the desk in front of all of them.

"Yes, sir," Michiru was the one to answer as an obvious look of disapproval came through his aged features.

"These materials," he started. "Are very flimsy. Not cheap, but obviously not expensive as well. They don't speak of elegance or refinement usually mentioned after the names Kaioh and Miroku."

There was a simultaneous widening of the eyes amongst mostly everyone in the entire table as only Haruka looked on in disinterest.

"Who is your friend here Haruka-chan? The bride or the groom?"

She smirked at his question as all eyes landed on her. "The bride, ojii-san."

Jiro looked at her uneasily as she added, "But the groom's an okay guy too."

Yuu nodded understandingly as he pushed the materials they brought for him off of his desk and onto the floor. "Haruka-chan's gift to you will be the invitations that I will be writing. I will take care of the materials and all else you'll need. All I want from you is the layout," he said easily, causing more eyes to widen in surprise from the group. "It will be free of charge of course and once I get the layout you want, it will be done by Sunday night. Get someone here to pick it up so it can go on its way."

They could only nod obediently as he summoned the fiancés to his side of the table. It would be all business from here and Haruka decided to leave them alone and go say hi to her godmother.

"I'm going to help obaa-san," she said as she got up.

She gave a reassuring smile to the violinist who only gave a thankful one back before completely heading out, closing the shoji door behind her as she did so. She made her way outside again towards the open plan of the house and into the kitchen, where the back of her godmother was in plain sight.

"Obaa-san, good evening," she greeted, causing the old woman to turn around with a pleasantly surprised look in her aging, but still beautiful features.

"Haruka-chan, it's good to finally see you again, child," she greeted as well, wiped her hands on an apron across her body, turned around, and hugged the tall figure of the blonde's wholeheartedly.

With her arms still around the old woman's shoulders, Haruka grabbed the lid of the pot and opened it up to reveal miso soup in one naturally made stove top and yakisoba noodles in another.

"I'll be frying some gyoza as well," Misa stated while patting her back and hugging her comfortably from the side. "You'll be helping me, yes?"

"Of course obaa-san," the tomboy easily stated as she leaned in and tasted the soup. She sighed in content and hugged the woman beside her tighter, feeling the warmness and familiarity of the soup settle itself in her stomach

As they parted, Misa began the preparations for the gyoza, pulling a medium sized bowl filled with grounded pork, garlic, and chopped cabbages already mixed together as well as a thin, circular flour mixture of what would become the wrappers. She diligently began wrapping the meat into the thinly rolled skins as Haruka pulled a pan after a long search and placed it on the wooden stove top.

"So," her godmother began. "Are you dating anyone right now or will your godfather and I die before we meet someone."

"Obaa-san, don't be so dramatic," Haruka stated with laughter in her voice. "But no…I guess there isn't someone right now…"

She ended in a kind of quiet trail, one she didn't think the old woman heard, but was surprised when a loud tsking became evident in the other end of the room.

"You are such a bad liar, dear," Misa said with a shake of her head and looked at her with a playfully disapproving look.

The tomboy could only laugh. "Well, it's not a complete lie…" she replied, trying to sound more convincing this time. "I'm interested, but…it's a little complicated."

"You two are both women…"

"You'd think that'd be the most complicated part, but no…"

The old woman looked at her in askance as she leaned on the stove, the heat of the appliance radiating on her back.

"How much more complicated can that get?" she asked incredulously, wrapping another gyoza up neatly and setting it on a plate along with ones she's finished already.

Haruka gave her a thoughtful look before stating, "You know the friend I mentioned over the phone?'

The gray haired woman only gave a distracted nod. "Mhmm, the bride…"

The tomboy's smirk grew wider as brown eyes widened at the too sudden realization and looked back up at her in shock.

"Yeah…the bride…"

Misa sighed loudly and shook her head. "Of all people Haruka-chan why—

"Haruka?"

Both of their attentions swiveled to the opening where the subject of their conversation came out.

"Michiru, what's up?"

She gave a heavy bow and a smile to Misa. "Thank you for having us tonight on such short notice."

"I'm used to the spontaneity that comes with marrying Yuu," the old woman stated with mirth, causing sapphire eyes to twinkle in amusement with hers.

"Obaa-san, this is Kaioh Michiru, the bride," Haruka stated with a nod as understanding dawned on the aged woman. "Michiru, my godmother, Chen Misa."

The violinist bowed again as the tomboy walked towards her.

"So…what's up? What do you need me for?"

"Chen-san wanted to know when dinner would be," she answered softly, raised her hand up to the blonde's face and, wiped a bit of soot that had managed to get on the taller woman's cheek.

The young CEO only smiled in amusement as her eyes graced her godmother's, a familiar, almost melancholic look upon on her olden features.

"That man," she stated loudly, wiping the look in her face as soon as it came. "You would think because of his passion he'd be patient and understanding, but when it comes to food, there's just no comparison. Tell him all we need to do is fry the gyoza and it'll be set. If he's done with his interrogation session concerning the invitations, do come back and help set the table will you dear?"

Michiru chuckled at her words, but nodded nonetheless. "I will Chen-san."

"Misa would be just fine Michiru-chan."

The smaller woman shared a smile with an amused Haruka before setting out, back towards Yuu's work station.

"I see…" Misa stated quietly, earning another amused chuckle from the tomboy.

She got up from her seat and took the plate full of gyoza with her. Wordlessly, she placed some more wood on the stove and transferred some of the already burning embers from the dying fire and placed the pan her goddaughter took out earlier over the slowly building flame.

Placing some oil in it, she asked rather callously, "Does her fiancé know?"

"That?"

"You two were once in a probably sexual relationship."

Emerald eyes widened at her words as she only looked at her evenly.

"Obaa-san…you are too perceptive."

"Does he?"  
"Of course he does," Haruka stated and shrugged. "It's part of the whole complication. But how did you know?"

Misa continued to look at her until she realized that their eyes weren't in complete eye level and she was looking at her cheek instead.

"The way she touched you…looked like something a family member would do to another. She is neither your mother, your grandmother, your godmother, or your sister, so the way she touched you and interacted with you, looked the most like how a wife would be to her husband."

The blonde really didn't know what to say about that…and her silence was the one to plant the victory smirk on her godmother's face.

"I trust I can keep you alone with the gyoza? I need to bring the proper table wear out for our guests."

She nodded wordlessly and began depositing the dumplings in the hot oil, making sure all of it were turned completely in the same side as the old woman left the kitchen. As the smell of the frying food permeated the room, the presence of another person was missed by her until long arms snaked around her waist and a bony chin was placed over her shoulder. She froze a little, long enough to smell the unfamiliar perfume that suddenly pervaded her senses, her eyes narrowing only slightly at the sudden intrusion in her personal space.

"Get off," she muttered and grabbed a pair of tongs strategically hanging over the stovetop.

"Make me."

The sultry way the raven haired woman said the words made her almost want to gag.

"Seriously Rai—

"Hmm, calling me so informally by my last name without even honorifics…Haruka you've gotten to be so bold."

She could feel the irritation beginning to bubble out of her…and the other woman _really_ needed to get off soon.

"Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

She stayed quiet, the memories from a long time back resurfacing from the small words that came completely out of nowhere.

"You were so adorable Haruka…You weren't a bad kisser first off…and you needed to work on your techniques a little more, but I guess just like everything it takes time."

She could feel her stroke her flat stomach, Keiko's long fingers going lower as time grew on.

"I was kind of disappointed when you couldn't give me an orgasm the first time…"

The disgusting feeling in the pit of her stomach finally came to a standpoint, her jaw clenching roughly in a vice like grip and her hands gripping the tongs just the same.

"But I guess it just took a little more showing on my part for you to get better."

The tomboy turned swiftly around, too quick for the raven haired woman to really react. Before she knew it, the blonde had pushed her against the wall, an unfamiliar, but nonetheless sexy look etched evenly on her face. They were close, their bodies pressed firmly against each other as the back of the smaller woman almost painfully kept glued at the hard wooden wall behind her, but she could only feel Haruka's body on her, the alluring cologne that filled her being beginning to cloud her senses.

Keiko was looking at her with the most submissive look she's ever seen, and it almost made her laugh at how easy this whole thing was. She felt the other woman's body gyrate automatically as she drew her leg closer, not enough to feel the middle of the raven haired woman's thighs, but enough to sense the heat radiating off of her. Her purple eyes were beginning to fill with lust, the only emotion screaming out of the half lidded orbs a submissive one.

The tomboy licked her lips suggestively and leaned closer to her face. She looked up just in time to see the other woman's purple eyes close before finally being near enough to hear the shallow and excited breaths coming out of her opened lips.

She smirked and cackled inside.

"You wish."

She pushed herself off the wall as her spell was broken, an irritatingly handsome smile in her face and purple eyes looking back at her in widened shock. She backpedaled while merely smiling wider, the mischief in her emerald eyes clear to Keiko.

"You…wish…" she repeated and turned around, laughing inside more than out until her eyes met with surprised sapphires.

_Crap…_

"You're such a tease Haruka…" the woman behind her stated in the sultriest voice she could muster given the situation.

Her smirk fell as Michiru only looked at her quietly, an unfamiliar look on her beautiful features. She had meant to play around, but hadn't thought of getting caught…She sighed loudly.

Everyone stayed quiet…her mind itching at her to say something that could dispel it.

"Want to help me with the gyoza?" she asked the aqua haired woman and almost wished she could read her mind telepathically as she kept her silent mantra of, _Don't believe it, don't believe it_ echoing in her head.

The violinist only gave a melancholic smile back and nodded once.

She felt like a hypocrite…her whole "I'm not a playboy" speech from last week taunting her as Michiru merely walked to the stove and looked over the food, the tongs she had dropped on the counter earlier getting picked up silently.

She helped her steam the dumplings as the crispiness on one side was finally apparent just in time for Misa to come back, their wedding planner still quietly standing on one side of the room and the entire scene looking none too comfortable for anyone.

O--O

Day one of the wedding planning had been safely evaded with little to no casualties. Her heart was hurting a little, but it shouldn't be considered a casualty…not for a martyr like herself.

She sighed as the picture of Haruka pushing Keiko into the wall suggestively filled her mind…how their bodies had been pressed so closely together. She knew what it entailed—the blonde's blunt words of, "You wish" still echoing in her mind, but it still didn't relieve her of the dull pain that had flared upon seeing the tomboy with another woman so…close. It reminded her fully of the relationship they had before…and how badly she had missed that wild and sexual side Haruka only showed her in their times of brief isolation.

She felt that familiar warmth settle itself in her core as she closed her eyes tightly if only to push it out. She wanted to be held like that again, if only for a minute.

She raised her hand to her temple and massaged it roughly.

It had graced her mind before…what Haruka and another girl would look like in between throes of passion. She thought of Hikaru as that girl for a while…until last week when it became all too clear that it had never happened. She would never want to see her Haruka pressing some random woman against a wall and having her way with her, which after what happened today looked like it would happen one day.

She had imagined it before…walking into this beach house and interrupting the middle of a make out session the tomboy would be having with some girl. Imagining it already gave its obvious air of awkwardness…She couldn't even fathom how it would be like to actually be in it.

She had a little dose of it today…a little taste. And although she knew Haruka was just playing around and being mischievous this time around, she would one day stumble upon the real thing…and she couldn't for the life of her imagine how it would feel.

Her heart ached at the prospect—hurt so unusually badly that her hand had flitted to where it stood above her breast and pushed her palm against it thoughtlessly, to maybe alleviate the pain. She gulped roughly and bit the bottom of her lower lip.

"Michiru-chan, are you alright?"

Her attention whipped to her mother, unable to take the pained expression off of her features fast enough. Shina's eyebrows creased in worry.

She gave a brief nod before nonchalance flittered through her beautiful features. "I'm fine okaa-san. Is the guest bedroom not to your liking?"

The elder female Kaioh shook her head as she gave the master bedroom a look over. "It's fine. Will Tenoh-san be okay in the living room?"

"She insisted on it, so she probably will be."

Dinner had been a neutral affair in which nothing much except questions about the wedding were asked by the couple and after an hour or so more, the party of wedding planners had left with the promise of coming back on Sunday and thanking Haruka's godfather for his wonderful gift and time as well as the dinner Misa had prepared for them.

They had dropped Keiko off at her place of business first, the raven haired woman unusually quiet for the duration of the trip and then dropped Jiro at the Sugiura Estate. Finally, they made a little detour to the Kaioh Estate before finally heading off to Haruka's beach house to spend the night, Shina insisting that she wanted to come along as she had done prior to their visit at the Chen's.

The tomboy gave a brief tour of the small beach house to her mother at their arrival and afterwards completely insisted in the two of them taking the master and guest bedroom, opting instead to stay in the living room for the night. She had been distant and quiet since the incident in the kitchen, leaving Michiru to ponder all the more at their situation.

"You and Tenoh-san had been oddly quiet since we visited the Chen's…almost as if you're mad at each other."

Her mind had stopped wandering again as Shina's voice broke through it. Looking up at concerned gray eyes, she only smiled and gave a weak shrug. "Everything's fine." And then looked away, her smile turning into a mocking and asking one. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

Her mother's worried look turned into a frown.

The aching feeling in her heart hadn't alleviate as she walked towards the bed, smoothing the covers out at first before sitting down on it, motioning for Shina to close the door and join her. The elder female Kaioh did just that, shut the door behind her, walked across the snug bedroom, and sat across the violinist who by now had her legs in front of her, hugging her knees to her as she did so. Michiru placed her cheek against her kneecap and only looked at her mother in melancholy, the older woman growing more worried as the seconds ticked past.

"What don't you like about Haruka?"

It really was a too sudden question. She could see her mother's gray eyes widening uncomfortably as she shifted in her position.

"I know this may sound weird…even sordid coming from your own daughter, but she really is a beautiful woman," Michiru said softly, her eyes flickering away from Shina and onto the floor before them. "I think if you gave her just one try, you'd grow to like her and if anything, I think you're afraid of that happening…so you're pushing things like Rai-san in her way."

The dull pain in her heart was getting more apparent, but she ignored it as best as she could and only continued on.

"I hope that by the end of this whole ordeal, when Jiro and I are married that you'll see pass all the things you think her as, and just…look at her. I hope you'll see the woman I know…and the person Jiro has also come to see because she's not a bad person and I wish you'd stop seeing her as one. If she were she wouldn't try so hard when you're around, nor like Jiro even though she has ample reason not to.

"She's crass by nature…and says and does things in a boisterous manner. She could be a flirtatious playboy when she feels like it...and I know that if it weren't for me she would've slapped Rai-san by now and told you insensitively of her feelings…but she keeps these things at bay if only for me."

She locked eyes with silent grays, a melancholic smile on her face.

"So if it's not too much to ask for okaa-san please give her a chance," she said softly, the lump in her throat beginning to form bigger. "You don't have to like her or force yourself to like her, but…be a little more sensitive. She may be just a lesbian to you, but she has feelings. She may be a tomboy, but she gets hurt…and at that, really, really easily…and I don't want to see that. I know you have your preconceived notions of her and she probably has some of you…but…I love her…and I wish you weren't so callous."

The repetitive throbbing of her heart finally reached its unbearable point so the violinist merely closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Her mother only stayed quiet during the entire thing and after a few more minutes of wiping her eyes dry with her camisole, she stood up and gave a small sigh.

"I'm going to go downstairs and see if Haruka's okay for a little while. Good night, okaa-sama."

She bent down to Shina's sitting figure and kissed her cheek softly. A sad smile graced her features before turning and finally leaving the room altogether, making her way downstairs.

Feeling just a bit lighter after her "talk" with her mother, she chanced a peek at the blonde before making her presence known. She was finally out of her dressy clothes and into a proper nightwear: a white short sleeve shirt and a pair of nylon shorts. She smiled at her cute hunched over form and finally noticed what she was bent over doing.

"Are you working?"

Emerald eyes swiveled at her direction, wide and a little surprised. Haruka could only smile sheepishly.

"Yeah…I managed to take some out yesterday without my mother knowing."

"Haruka…"

The blonde merely laughed at her failed attempt to chastise her as she finally came out of her hiding spot and walked towards the other sofa, glancing a bit at the bunched blanket and pillow at the end of the one Haruka currently sat on.

"Are you sure you don't want your room?"

The tomboy shrugged noncommittally. "I'm fine down here," she said casually and pored her attention back at the packet in front of her.

"We have another long day tomorrow…you should sleep…"

"I'm fine."

She sat down on the loveseat facing the right of the one the blonde was sitting on as silence swept the room. She could hear the winds howling outside as the waves crashed dutifully on the shore, causing a kind of bitter cold to enter her system. She shivered uncontrollably and looked at the fireplace that hadn't been turned on.

"I can probably sleep with my mother in the guest bedroom…"

"Michiru…I'm fine…"

She swallowed as she heard the barest hint of irritation from the tomboy and nodded understandingly. Silence pervaded the room again as she laid down and curled herself in a fetal position on the cold sofa, her arms coming around her body as her camisole rode a little higher and her small white shorts became noticeable underneath it.

She had been feeling so depressed since they came back from the blonde's godparents' house. They hadn't spoken about the incident in the kitchen, but the violinist didn't really think they needed to anyway. It was just the prospect of seeing how dim the future looked…that she was going to be married and that Haruka was going to belong to someone else.

She looked up at the tall woman with half lidded, melancholic eyes, feeling the distance between them become so much farther than just several feet. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat that had once again made its presence known and merely stared inattentively at the darkened fireplace, her body getting colder as time ticked slowly on.

Her mind was urging her to feign sleep just so she could get back upstairs and away from the uncomfortable silence that had plagued them, but her pained heart felt resolute on staying, if only for a few more minutes. She wondered briefly how often they would be able to do this after the wedding and felt the familiar stinging in her eyes again at the knowledge that it won't last.

She dammed her tears for the sake of not crying in front of Haruka.

Feigning sleep seemed the best option all of the sudden, but just like the last time she slept here, the master bedroom felt like such a deathtrap without the blonde in there with her. Everything smelled of her, but she wasn't in the room…The coldness seeping in the living room sofa felt even more welcoming than the beckoning warmth of that room's huge comfortable bed…at least the sofa didn't taunt her of the tomboy's missed presence.

She turned over to the other side of the sofa just in time to hide a stray teardrop, her fingers coming up gingerly to wipe it quickly away. She stared at the leather markings and rubbed her eyes some more as her view became blurrier.

"You should go upstairs and sleep. You look tired."

She closed her eyes and curled her hands under her cheek, using them as a makeshift pillow.

"I think I'll sleep down here." She was kind of surprised that her voice was clear and didn't crack regardless of the amount of pain the pit of her stomach and her heart was pumping in her body. "Go ahead and go to your room."

"Michiru, I'm fine down here…"

"I know…But I'll probably get more sleep down here anyway."

"Is something wrong with the room?"

She shook her head, her breaths beginning to feel a bit labored and hard as her heart thumped all the more.

_How can I tell you that I can't sleep in there without you?_

"I just…feel more comfortable down here…that's all."

The goose pimples in her arms and legs prickled out as her hand came out from underneath her head and pushed at her heart again, the aching feeling escalating even more, much to her dismay. She suddenly wished Haruka would get hit by sleep and agree with her…go upstairs and leave her down here by herself.

She didn't notice the sudden silence where even the shuffling of papers stopped. Nor heard the slight squeak the other sofa made as the tomboy got up from it. Pushing at the spot where her heart is, she let out a pained whisper that only she would be able to hear…if Haruka wasn't standing beside her.

Her eyes opened in surprise as she felt the weight of the sofa change, looked up at worried emerald eyes that hovered over her as the blonde laid herself on the sofa as well, her knees and hands propping her up as she did so. Their positions were questionable given that Haruka was literally on top of her, but she couldn't think about it, only resolute on wiping what she knew was the saddest look upon her face.

"Don't do that…not to me."

She gulped and looked away, another tear making its way out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and bit her lower lip, not able to meet the pools of concerned emerald over her.

"Just…a little stressed…that's all," she whimpered softly. "I'm fine…really…just…you're right. I need sleep…so…"

She trailed off as Haruka only looked back at her, the same worried look engraved on her face.

"I wish I knew what to do to make you happier," the tomboy whispered and it felt as if her heart had burst into flames at her words. "Stop carrying the burden all by yourself and give me some…it's what I'm here for."

They locked eyes, Michiru's hands coming up to grip the blonde's t-shirt unconsciously. She dipped down with a small smile and nuzzled the violinist's cheek affectionately, her nose trailing the smaller woman's smooth cheek and down to her jaw. And it was all Michiru could stand not to turn her head slightly just for their lips to accidentally meet. She gulped loudly and closed her eyes instead as she snaked her arms across Haruka's waist, pulling her down on top of her.

The weight of the taller woman on her felt comfortably nice, her even breathing tickling her neck some.

"Let me get the blanket and pillow and let's go to sleep okay?"

She opened her eyes again to see asking emeralds. She smiled softly and nodded, feeling Haruka peel herself off momentarily as she walked towards the other loveseat and grabbed the blanket and pillow that was placed there.

"Our bed seems to get smaller and smaller," she joked and Michiru couldn't help the laugh that came out of her.

"I can grab the blanket from your bedroom and we can just sleep on separate sofas…" she suggested quietly, but the tomboy shook her head.

Wordlessly Haruka pulled her head up and deposited the pillow under it. Next, she unfolded the blanket out to its real size, hovered it over herself and as it covered her like a cape would, she straddled the violinist much like she did before and fell softly on her, covering herself and the small woman successfully.

"Comfortable?"

It seemed like a silly question to Michiru…but she could only smile genuinely and nod. She felt good…The thumping in her heart would be alleviated if only for several hours where they could once again be under the same blanket. She could forget her worries momentarily and just feel Haruka. She gingerly snaked her arm back around the blonde's waist and sighed in content before closing her eyes, smiling at emeralds that twinkled back at her. Tomorrow would be another long day…but she'd worry about it when it came. Right now was all that mattered.

"Night Michiru."

Her smile widened as sleep began pervading her senses. She was able to summon enough strength to carry her hand and place it on the blonde's smooth hair, reveling at its softness and brushing it almost mechanically as she did so.

"Night Haruka."

Gray eyes could only stare forlornly at them from the darkened staircase.

AN: Alright…so…why aren't they together? I dunno…-.- haha…I…don't…know. Anyway…umm…I guess there's one Japanese word here that might be unfamiliar given the term I put it in. Misa called Yuu anata in here which means you, but given the rough translation and their relationship, it was meant to be a term of endearment like dear or honey. Oh…and there might be some confusion regarding obaa-san, oba-san, ojii-san and oji-san. Two a's and i's at the end of the word like obaa-san and ojii-san are for calling grandmother and grandfather. One a and one i at the end like oba-san and oji-san is for aunt and uncle. I personally enjoyed giving each of them a little life and perspective during the entirety of the day/chapter. Personal favorites were probably the conversations: Jiro with Haruka and lastly Michiru with her mother. I hadn't meant to make the mother and daughter "talk" about Haruka so quickly, but when it just started coming out I couldn't stop it…so I guess that's where my story's headed. Other than that, I'm not sure how detailed I want the wedding preparations to become because…I hadn't meant to make this story this long. I seriously thought it would be shorter word-wise than HP and like…at the max 14 chapters…which…obviously isn't gonna happen so…I'll just write. Hahaha. I'll write all the details that I want to given the characterizations that I want to produce and if you guys start getting antsy…I'm sorry. But…it'll probably go longer than I was thinking it would given that I would rather make it long and without any corners cut than having it end sooner, but with questions left unanswered. With that, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and again I may not update on time next week given my hectic schedules, but I write whenever I can and hopefully I will update on time.

petiyaka: Shina…well I guess she's trying haha. We'll see how far she gets into ruining the wedding without ruining it shall we?

LaCazadora: Keiko's not doing that great so that's good to know right? See you next time.

t.: I can't end the chapter like that?? Why not?? It's a feasible place to end…XD Glad you never hated Jiro's character 'cuz I find it easy to write about him. Haha the whole sleeping in the sofa fully knowing Shina's in the beach house with them was kinda bold…we'll see what Shina does about it next chapter. Richie Fields? He…doesn't really fit anywhere. He's just an OC designed for being CEO of Lantern Corp. who is the rival of Haruka's company. He doesn't play anymore important parts than that. Haha…I'm not _that_ slick…XD

Kilohe: I've been so busy juggling this, life, school, and wow that…just like that sentence, wow's been kind of last. I haven't played all week until last night haha. As for the words falling off a cliff…z o m g. You just completely used one of my acronyms in wow. My friend used to say DIAF when I'd say something crass which means Die in a Fire and I'd tell her to FOAC…hahaha XD Completely made up but glad it's being of use. Jiro'll end up being a lovable character imo…Keiko in the other hand…not so much.

Haruka Akira: Long?? It's once a week buddy! Calm down! Haha Glad I got to satiate that appetite for a big read nonetheless. Haha…this chapter…well…I guess it's nice to see it from other people's perspectives at times and I went over the edge with this one. I kind of debated getting the Chen's perspectives too, but I said never mind and scratched it. Haha yes…yes Jiro will definitely compare Shigeru to Haruka…as they spoke about in this chappy. And well…even though it wasn't as cheesy as you wrote it, that's technically what happened hahaha. There was nuzzling…in this chappy…Do friends even nuzzle? I was thinking about it and I'm like…well…it's not kissing…therefore…okay right? XD god…they're so not together yet…whyyyy?? (I can't believe I'm the author sometimes). Haha…dialogues eh? I kind of tried to work on it this chapter although there's probably some where it's still confusing so sorry. I'll try to look out for it, but if there's anymore you want me to change, go right ahead and say so.

hunter007: Haha it's so not working though, but Keiko's not done…be sure of that. Jiro and Haruka are now on a first name basis…XD And I'm kind of excited to write the next scene that they'll be together haha.

RaginFireDesire: Keiko will try…Haruka's not the same as she remembers her being, but she's definitely trying.

Mantaray: Haha, I wonder if that's it for cliffies…the way you guys react is funny so I wanna put more of it in. XD Nope first week wasn't too hectic, although I have several pages of homework due…I'll get it done. As for future "scenes", I have not gotten started at all w/ ch16 yet…so I kinda know where it's headed, but yeah…Only a matter of time til my schedules get to me though haha.

Akira-kun: Haha you know…I don't mean to make these twists happen all the time…they just kinda do. I'm like…how can I spice it up a bit? Oh…okay…add that, sure, why not? Everyone's pretty much pounding their head on the wall regarding H&M's blindness regarding one another huh? XD Stupid evil authors…Sorry for the cut off reviews, but I'll see you next time as well.

konekokoi: Haha, Haruka's dream. I didn't realize she had a dream until I wrote that scene…and then went geez…that's hella emo…it won't happen? Are you sure? /evil grin.

Swinging Cloud: haha I'm a shameless, sly dog. XDDDD I didn't realize the ending was gonna be that dramatic…until it happened, but yeah, I guess there was quite a bit of angst and drama in here although not as much as you probably thought given that H&M didn't wanna look like Keiko's presence bothered them. You're welcome about Jiro being decent XD Haha reading in the middle of the day seemed more plausible. Glad it could fit in your schedule.

YinYangTwin1: Keiko is in regards to chapter 5 when H&M were talking about past flames. She is Haruka's first and probably only serious GF that taught her everything she wanted to _not_ be like in a relationship. They were together for 3 years back in Keio and…she cheated on Haruka for two years of it…w/ a guy. Haha…-.- I think I should write for those daytime soap operas. Yep, Jiro's not that bad of a guy and well I can't say the same for Keiko…haha.

Vanessa Riverton: She'll try to pull more drama next chappy I think…but haha we'll see just how far she'll go. Michiru's perspective said it outright…when she gets tired of Keiko or when Haruka can't stand it anymore she'll throw her…so expect a Michiru Keiko stand off XD.

AlterEgoErin: Jiro's a softy…mhmm. I debated on Michiru telling him everything at first, but because of where the conversation was heading and how she knew she couldn't turn away and have everything still kind of iffy towards them, I needed to get it all out in the open. He gets to keep his job yay! He's happy XD hahahaha it wasn't it…it wasn't it in this chapter either and even the author's going…why not? Why aren't they together yet?? This isn't even prolonged angst anymore…it's like…just prolonged…hahaha. XD ok, ok you're not weak…you're so convincing…mhmm :D Haruka's dream is totally depressing isn't it, but hopefully it won't happen. But…cute Jiro/Michiru babies?? Wouldn't that be adorable? No?? O.O don't get a pitchfork…please…it was a joke. Shina will try her best to strike Haruka down…but at the end of the chapter…what Michiru said definitely affected her…since she saw how they were in the sofa…and continued to just look instead of break them up. :)

MisatoCarey21: OooO yes…Shina and Yoshiko…I think will meet next chapter. At least my mind's saying they will so yeah, look forward to that. Haven't written it yet, so it's not a solid fact. Yeah, I'm slowly learning to give depth to the story by writing it in just not H&M's perspective, but those duly involved. That's why I decided to write a piece of everyone in this chapter. Glad you liked and was able to create the scene w/ Jiro talking with Michiru in the car and…haha good bet. Yeah, Michiru and Keiko…well it's already happening. You can see Keiko's opinion of Michiru and Michiru kinda just tosses her opinions aside purposefully, but I am planning on a confrontation. Should be fun to do.

philk: HAAHAHAA steamy reunion. I completely agree…they don't act like best friends…ohhh wait…I lied. That's how my best friend and I used to be…oddly enough. Well…I guess it's moreover I liked her and was putting moves on her and she did _not_ just get it…and well…it seems weird…where they're coming from, and a lot of people will say god, open your eyes. But…at some level, I hope it's a little real as well, given that they are scared of really opening up and…that steamy reunion…won't be for a while haha. Meanwhile Jiro will munch on the cookies appreciatively.

Black Caballiere: Haha yes, he was once a jerk indeed. Yeah, I liked the comfort level during lunchtime too. Shina…will try to be evil. I'm still trying to learn her character myself. You'd think I have these things down being the author and all, but for some reason I write…and it seems like they grow by themselves so…we'll have to see how she's like. Another cliffy?? Haha…cliffies are your friends…don't be so angry at them. Oddly enough, I've been able to wake up at 630 in the morning even after not having done it for months on end…sleeping at 4, 5 or 6 in the morning and waking up at…1, 2, or 3 in the afternoon haha. But yes, health is a big priority, but sometimes…writing seems…so much more important. Guess it's the writer in me.

mrerice: XD Glad you don't hate Jiro anymore and I personally like his second heart to heart talk with Haruka in this chappy.

Nekomi Kaze: Will she go through w/ this wedding? It's geared to be that way huh? Haha…that seems so movie-ish. "Is there anyone who'd like to object—"Yes! Me!! I love her!!" "Wait aren't you the maid of honor?" "Yeah? So?" XD Well…according to Haruka, she knows exactly what'll happen when/if she confesses. Companies will be in shambles, relationships broken, families confused. Well…haha all in the name of love? We'll see.

Thepillows93: Haha you missed the last chapter? It's good though…reading two chapters is better than reading one. As for your review…I think you need sleep…haha. You seem hyper. But no…Keiko won't be like JLo from Wedding Planner…She's a little more direct at getting the maid of honor than the fiancé.

Garfield: Yep, Keiko is Haruka's ex.

wolvesorrow: Haha Jiro knows how to be a pleasing OC, how nice of him. Denial…XD nuh uh! Breaking Keiko and Shina's necks…Keiko…I don't think anyone would mind, so go ahead and break hers. Shina…well, that's Michiru's mom…I think Michiru'll mind…

Galinda Thropp: Haha three minute register. I registered so long ago I don't even remember how it really goes…Well I'm glad you got to make an account nonetheless. The ending, I've promised everyone a nice one…haha. I think pple will come after me if I do a complete 180 and just…have babysitter!Haruka in the epilogue hahahah. Oh shoot…XD That'd be completely heartbreaking…We'll see?? Wait!! I mean…no worries…happy ending…yeah…

krugern: Yeah, Jiro's basic point of view right now is, he's getting this job…and only because Michiru's marrying him. So he wants to do something so that she'll be happy in her end too…just cuz he's happy w/ his job. He's a nice guy. I personally love that line too xD Jiro will step off the jealousy platform…only cuz he finally found out that Shina plays a little dirtier than he does haha. The next chapter will start out in Shina's perspective I believe…so we'll see more reaction from her then. Keiko…isn't done yet with trying to get Haruka's attention to her. We'll just have to see how affected she is over the blonde' sudden change in demeanor.

waiting4FWBupdate: Ahh is it over? Pfft…not that I cared haha. It's always bitin w/ you though! Regardless of how much I write…it's always bitin. It probably will be til the story's done…and then you're like what? That's it….? Bitin nanaman! XD I'll try to keep FwB up in a weekly thing…kinda showed me how hard it was this week so we'll just have to see if I can continue it.

FWBfanatic: Michiru's moreover annoyed than jealous of Keiko's presence, but I showed what her real fear is at the end of the chapter…and that's basically the separation between her and Haruka when she gets married and Haruka ends up being with someone else. I don't think she can deny the fact that they'll be best friends for life…but it just hurts of course…seeing the person she loves all up with someone else. Keiko...flirting w/ Haruka. Yep haha it'll happen. It'll happen more next chapter yay! I know how it's like to leave an unfinished fic out…leaving pple out to dry and all that. I don't plan on doing that w/ this story. The end is within reach and although it's not completely there yet, I have enough motivation this time around to know that I _will_ finish it.

Haruka-Michiru: Killing you softly w/ cliffies. Killing you softly…w/ cliffies…tearing your whole life…with cliffies…killing you softly…ok wow…yay! The first reviewer that I sang to, congrats. XD H&M stubborn about their feelings? Nevah! It's not their fault they're more touchy feely than most "best friends" are. Well…I've updated, does it ease your anxiety much? Or did it just kind of…heighten it some more?

Elphie: Hope you enjoy chapter 14 as well as this one


	16. Doubts

Chapter 16: Doubts

She was awake long before the owner of the house as well as her daughter, but did not go downstairs. She had tried once, but when she snuck a peak at how they were both still comfortably snug against one sofa together, she went back upstairs. It struck her then during these couple hours before dawn when she waited out for either of them to wake that she wasn't as proud, nor strong, nor confrontational as she thought she once was. It may have been the one-sided talk Michiru and her had yesterday…or it could've been the fact that she saw the entire conversation she and Haruka shared last night as she stayed in the shadows of the staircases. Regardless of the reason, she had not felt the need to gallivant in between the two women and break them up. She was so sure she would…but she was given the chance and she didn't.

She sighed outwardly.

What was wrong with her? Her daughter was downstairs in the arms of another woman when she's scheduled to marry a nice enough man in a matter of a month and she _chose_ not to do something about it. Maybe the fact that she knew they weren't doing nor going to do anything served as her leeway for not going downstairs right known and start yelling.

She saw it last night…how they interacted. They were nothing short off a real couple. If there was even one kiss on the cheek they would've looked like a real couple…but maybe her presence in the house restrained them from doing anything? She doubted it. Michiru would not have had that talk with her if they truly were together.

The real question now was whether or not she would entertain her daughter's plea and try to look at the good sides the young CEO had. The violinist was resolute on keeping her end of their so-called bargain and she knew she wouldn't have had the need to speak about the matter if it didn't mean the world to her…

What did Haruka do to her?

What did she do to make the barrier that was suppose to be there between women and relationships disappear altogether? And then it was here when she questioned herself about knowing her daughter. _Really _knowing her daughter. Had she always had an affinity for women? Since when? And…why? As far as she knew, this…phase…came out of nowhere.

But she was starting to really doubt that it was merely a phase…nor wedding day jitters—the only people that had that were soon-to-be weds that were actually _excited_ for the event…not dreading it.

She could still remember her wedding day…and how angry she was because of the fixed marriage. Call her a hypocrite, but she _hated_ the entire thing and wished her parents as well as Miroku Tea Company would fall off a cliff the night before. She felt the only thing good about the entire thing was that Shinji wasn't ugly. He was infuriatingly handsome, confident, and knew the insides and out of tea companies like she did. She could tell he hated it too, but he didn't show it as often as she did.

They didn't have sex the night of their "honeymoon." They had a verbal squabble instead. She had told him exactly what she thought of him and he did the same. By the end of it, they were in separate rooms…not exactly a different hotel, but very close to it. She had thought that, that would be the gist of their marriage…but Shinji was surprisingly annoying.

Maybe it was to bug her. Maybe he thought her irritated demeanor was more or less funny. Maybe…he was lonely and wanted more of the marriage than she did…but the elder male Kaioh made it a point to seek her out during and after company hours just to make his presence known…and sooner rather than later, she had gotten used to his.

There wasn't a romantic story behind it like him catching a cold and her having to take care of him. They didn't go on dates—dating after already being married seemed like a stupid idea in and of itself. It was merely getting used to him…and him getting used to her. A year into their marriage and he had asked oh so cheekily about a successor and she sussed it was in the nine months she had Yui in which they really got close.

Shinji was very protective of her and as soon as they had found out she was pregnant with their first child, he had insisted for her to move in to the Kaioh Estate…for medical reasons. She hadn't gone back to the Fuji Estate since…not even after Yui had died and both of them reverted back the relationship they had a couple months before and after the wedding. It was a big enough mansion where it was possible to live with him…and not at the same time.

But the point of the matter was their marriage had been successful…and she was thinking Michiru and Jiro's would too. They were already friends! It was merely one more step for it to go a little further…

Maybe she should see what the big deal was with Tenoh Haruka…Michiru and Jiro are going to marry regardless of her presence…so…

Shina gripped her temples and sighed once more before looking up to hear slight tinkling noises being made downstairs. She prayed that someone, anyone would be up…So as quietly as she could, she made her way downstairs and snuck a peak at the sofa where only Michiru slept comfortably in now. The noises the kitchen was making were a bit louder here, but at the same time quieted deliberately. She stepped off of the last staircase and into the comfortable living room, glancing at her daughter's relaxed sleeping features as she did so.

"Kaioh-san, good morning."

She swiveled her attention to Haruka who was busying herself in the kitchen.

"Good morning Tenoh-san," she greeted in an automatic clipped tone.

She couldn't help herself sometimes when she spoke to the blonde; her voice seemed to have the knack of going an octave lower and colder…But her gray eyes widened slightly as she finally saw what she was doing.

"You're cooking breakfast?"

She couldn't help the surprised tone in her voice as well apparently and the tomboy merely smirked at her direction before going back to her chore.

"Would you prefer traditional or western?" Haruka asked as she turned around and opened the refrigerator.

A blue thin eyebrow went up in skepticism. "Anything…would do…"

"Hmm…" she sounded and took out an egg tray. "Traditional it is…" Turning to her, she smiled easily and asked, "Want to help?"

She couldn't even remember the last time she had stepped foot in a kitchen moreover helped!

"I…might be a nuisance more than anything," she stated evenly and frowned a little as the blonde woman chuckled.

"You don't cook?"

"No…"

"Kind of surprising…since your daughter does."

"I remember Yui-chan coming home once from high school and raving about a home economics class she was in. Michiru-chan didn't want to be left out of the loop and literally begged her to teach her, and when she wasn't around to teach asked the chefs at the estate instead."

The tomboy laughed. "Cute."

She walked towards the busy blonde and looked over at the side as she meticulously cut a big side of salmon. "And you?"

"Kaa-san taught me."

"I'm surprised she would have the time for it."

"She normally didn't, but she made an exception when she saw how interested I was with knives," and finished off the statement by flipping the cleaver in her hands expertly and with a grin.

Gray eyes could only widen. "I…see…"

Haruka chuckled crassly again. "Not as tactless as I make it sound…But on to better things…is there anything you have about Michiru that I can use for ammo later? Bed wetting habits? Fights in school?"

"Michiru-chan was the perfect child."

She grunted playfully as she tossed one more cut portion into a strainer. "Darn…I was hoping you wouldn't say that…"

"Ammo for what exactly?"

The tomboy shrugged. "It's nice seeing her laugh."

They shared a small look before she went back to her work, but not after giving a small smile.

She was genuinely stunned at how easily Haruka had just said those things to her…And how she couldn't find a trace of malicious intent in the tall woman's sparkling emerald eyes.

She had been in business long enough to know when someone wasn't being genuine or simply lying through their teeth…and the young CEO before her…wasn't… She looked back at her daughter's still sleeping form and frowned.

"What're you planning…on being in this wedding?"

The question was asked very silently, the only sign it was said the momentary pause Haruka made upon cutting the fish before resuming back in her task.

She figured she only had now to ask forcibly since she wouldn't be able to later when it was either too late or she couldn't find the opportunity to.

But the blonde merely sighed. "I…am not planning on anything."

Blue eyebrows stitched into a frown. "What're you getting out of it?"

"The knowledge that Michiru's not burning herself out."

"And you care because…"

"I care because she's my best friend," the tomboy stated resolutely and stopped her actions if only to lock with gray eyes evenly. "I don't want her to stress herself out and get sick because of these hectic preparations. It was only the first day yesterday and she already seemed exhausted. If anything, I hope I can be there so she can simply lean on someone and just…breathe…"

"Isn't that what Jiro-kun is for?"

"She can do that too if that's what she wants…but I doubt she'd show something like her being weak to him."

"Why not?"

"If she doesn't want to show it to me…she wouldn't want to show it to the world."

Shina's frown deepened as the tomboy broke their eye contact and went back to her task.

"Unlike you Kaioh-san…I don't scheme things to happen. I'm merely there. I'm not here to sabotage a wedding…else I wouldn't get my godfather to spend precious time on it as well. I'm here for Michiru and that's about it. She asked me to be here with her…and I'm more than willing to stay until she says otherwise. So…I know we haven't seen things eye to eye…and I can understand why you don't like me…but just like Jiro-kun and I are trying to be on better terms with each other for her sake…it'd be great…if we could too…at least until after everything's over and we can just kind of…part."

She was moreover speechless at the tall woman's words, not expecting her to be so outspoken about the truth and everything that came with it. Regardless…what she and her daughter spoke about last night was just reiterated by the blonde…and if she couldn't nod and agree to something so…civil…she would just seem plain…evil…

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Tenoh-san."

She could see the hint of a melancholic smile on Haruka's face as she finally got done with cutting the last part of the fish and tossed it with the other finished parts.

"Well…even if you don't know how to cook, would you like to help?"

She was kind of surprised that the tomboy still wanted her around…But here was an opportunity where she could see the Haruka maybe her daughter was currently seeing. If anything, she could also gauge for herself how genuine she is as a person…so she nodded…even though the back of her mind was telling her not to.

"Today's breakfast includes grilled salmon, miso soup, tamagoyaki, and…natto…"

She sensed the little bit of discomfort from the last food…and inwardly agreed. She couldn't see how her father liked that food…nor Shinji for that matter. She couldn't kiss him for an hour the last time they had eaten together and he happily shoved it in his mouth. That had been ages ago…She sighed inwardly.

"Want to help with the miso?"

Shina looked up from her reverie and gave a small nod at which Haruka pointed where the pot was being kept. She was moreover pleasantly surprised at how…domesticated the blonde was. She could definitely cook; if she was just a tad bit girlier she could probably make some man happy with her cooking alone! But of course she couldn't say this out loud…So Haruka spouted instructions at her while she grilled the salmon on the stove and she did everything the blonde was saying. Fifteen minutes into it and she could actually genuinely say she was having…fun.

"Okaa-san?"

She turned around in shock as she heard Michiru's voice and gave a small smile as her daughter could only look what might've been a strange picture: her and Haruka civilly sharing a kitchen…and her…cooking in it.

"Good morning Michiru-chan," she greeted and looked up at the blonde questioningly as the taller woman bent down to taste the soup.

She nodded in approval. "Taste the miso…Kaioh-san made it."

Sapphire eyes could only widen, but after the initial shock passed, she really did come between the two to taste the soup.

"It's not as good as what Tenoh-san's godmother did last night, but I think it's pretty good since I have never had the need to cook to myself before," Shina stated dryly at which Michiru just kind of laughed.

"It's very good okaa-san," she complimented and hugged her for a morning greeting. She looked over the tomboy's shoulder and smiled at the smell the grilled fish was making. "Looks delicious Haruka."

"You sleep okay? Is your back hurting?" the blonde asked.

She smiled sheepishly at Shina's direction, but the elder female Kaioh didn't say a word about it. She figured it would be one of those things that she would not talk about…and just let it get swept under the rug.

"It's fine. Can I help?"

"Yeah, get started on the tamagoyaki and we'll be set for breakfast," Haruka stated and flipped another salmon, the side of it grilled into a blackish and orange color.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that her daughter had been here before on more than one occasion. She knew where the sugar was for the eggs, where the big bowls were kept, and only took one try at a specific cupboard to find the square pan it would be cooked in. So she wondered in what terms the two meet in. Of course this wouldn't be the first time she'd ponder over this…she'd been doing so for the last week that she had known their relationship went deeper than the supposed fan to violinist. They were so…familiar…with one another as well as one another's surroundings. But before she could get this thought process to continue, a knock issued at the door.

A simultaneous look of askance passed over all their faces.

"Are you expecting someone?" Michiru asked as she beat the eggs in the bowl.

Haruka shook her head, but nevertheless started making her way to the door, the smaller woman trailing behind her. She opened it and Shina had to curve her head to see properly as she was finally met with the tall figure of Tenoh Yoshiko.

"Kaa-san!" the blonde greeted and shared a hug with the newcomer.

"Sorry to barge in so early," Yoshiko stated and smiled at Michiru before engulfing her in a hug as well. "But there were some paperwork missing in your office aka-chan and I was wondering if you _stole_ them."

The tomboy gave a scoff as she turned around, her eyes full of mischief. "I did _not_ do such a thing—

"It's on the table Yoshiko-san…she was working on them last night," Michiru quipped.

"Traitor!"

The elder female Tenoh sighed and looked as if she was about to chastise the blonde, when Shina's presence was finally noticed. Her thin blonde eyebrows went up in skepticism before a rather pleasing smile entered her face.

"Kaioh-san…good morning."

Shina merely bowed back, not really knowing what to say or whether or not she should. She remembered how she was like to the other woman when she literally invaded the blonde's office last week…and she sussed Yoshiko didn't think much of her at the present moment…not that she cared.

"You're just in time for breakfast kaa-san," Haruka stated easily and Shina could tell she was merely stating this to quell any sort of conflict in the air.

"Oh good," Yoshiko replied and made her way to the table. "Western?"

"Traditional."

"Well regardless I'm sure you can do it yourself. Michiru-chan, tell me about the planning while my daughter does the rest."

The violinist laughed as the taller woman made a face at her mother.

"There _is_ natto, yes?"

"Yes, mother…"

They were close…this much was certain. Much closer than she and Michiru were…and from what she gathered…Yoshiko was close to her daughter as well. Her eyes narrowed a bit at the easy going look on the violinist's face and forced herself to look back at the soup in front of her.

"That should do Kaioh-san," Haruka stated suddenly next to her, and turned off the heat under the pot. "Thanks for the help. I can take it from here."

She could only nod…and was sort of lost as to what she should do next. Joining the conversation the two women were having on the dinner table seemed like she would be invading…standing here made her look like an eavesdropper and…she gulped silently at how uncomfortable she was feeling all of the sudden.

"Kaioh-san's a fan of his."

She looked up at Haruka's smiling face and blinked in confusion. She hated looking so lost…

"We all met them last night. She liked Misa obaa-san's soup too apparently."

Oh…

"Nh, Chen-san's a very accomplished calligrapher," she complimented and looked straight at older emerald eyes that locked with hers.

"What's today's plan?"

"Getting the ring."

"Go ahead and go over there Kaioh-san," the tomboy stated easily and dripped a small amount of oil into the square pan. "I'll be making some noise here so they can probably hear you better there."

It was such an open invitation…and she could only nod in assent. She took the spot in front of Yoshiko and smiled at her daughter evenly who sat beside the blonde woman.

"You're getting wrinkles Michiru-chan," Haruka's mother stated evenly and pushed the spot in between the violinist's forehead.

Michiru laughed. "Yesterday was hectic…but I'm glad Chen-san was able to fit the invitations in his schedule."

"I'm very happy to hear that…but since it's Haruka-chan who asked personally he would probably do anything. That old man loves her…"

Sapphire eyes twinkled in amusement as Shina passively listened on.

"It was a big blow when Minoru's father passed away. They were very good friends and Yuu-san wanted nothing more than to show him that he was there if needed. They got to be very close of course and it was a daily thing where he prodded him to bear a child already."

Haruka laughed in the kitchen. "Yeah, I heard tou-san kept saying how he was like, 'Stop making tall buildings and give me a grandchild!'"

They all laughed, a flicker of a smile entering Shina's visage.

"I blame him for turning Haruka-chan into such a boy," Yoshiko said loudly, earning another tongue sticking from her daughter. "They personally made sure they were the babysitters for her when it was impossible for either my husband or me to be around, and as soon as she was born Yuu-san and Misa-san were just so taken. Of course Misa-san tried to get her into girl outfits and Yuu-san wouldn't disagree, but we all knew taking her fishing and any other activity would _not_ make those dresses last…Even worse was that he always prepared shirts and shorts for her in case they would get dirty and well…_that_ ladies is the byproduct of too much love…"

She pointed at the young CEO as she said the word that who laughed crassly along with Michiru and a widely smiling elder female Kaioh.

"Was it hard…to discipline her?"

Yoshiko looked up thoughtfully at Shina's question.

"Was it hard to discipline Michiru-chan?"

The blue haired woman knew it wasn't meant as a backfired question, only one of complete curiosity, and shook her head to answer it. "She learned to be very mature and independent quickly. She already seemed like a woman when I gave birth to her."

The violinist smiled softly at her mother's words and looked down at the table sheepishly.

"It wasn't that Haruka was hard to take care of…" the elder female Tenoh stated looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. "More that…she started as a free soul and got very used to it. Haruka-chan was given a lot of leeway when she was growing up. Minoru used to say, 'She'll only be a kid once' and as far as we knew, another child would not be possible so…we spoiled her…to death. Anytime equal punishment needed to be dealt, she completely skittered away from it. She ran away from home once…"

Sapphire and gray eyes widened in surprise. Haruka merely continued on her task in the kitchen, a small smirk on her face.

Yoshiko sighed as she leaned on her propped hand and looked at her daughter. "She was…ten…"

"Haruka…"

The blonde laughed at the chastise she was expecting from the violinist and waved her tone away.

"Minoru wasn't usually so outspoken, but she did something—

"I cut all his ties with a pair of scissors…"

Looks of surprise from the Kaiohs were sent her way as she flipped the rectangular egg over.

Her mother nodded. "Yes…that was it. All one hundred and fifty ties…and…did you do something to his shoes too?"

Haruka laughed and nodded vigorously. "I threw one pair of each in the fireplace…apparently I had an affinity for being a pyromaniac when I was a kid…"

"Oh my god…Haruka…"

"It's no wonder your husband was so mad…"

Yoshiko nodded at Shina's words as Michiru could only stay baffled. "So…being very angry, he couldn't help himself so he gathered Haruka very roughly and spanked her really, really hard. She cried of course, but there was nothing I could do because I completely agreed with him that this was probably the only way of disciplining her properly this time around. She had never done something like that before and it was completely out of line."

The elder female Kaioh nodded in agreement as the violinist looked quietly on with a sad smile across her features.

"So she was sent to bed without dinner after her spankings and it was in the middle of the night where I finally couldn't stand it and decided to prepare something for her. So I prepared a little salad because my aka-chan loved salads even then and went up to her room…only to find her completely missing. I…panicked. What else could I do? So after waking Minoru up, we woke _everyone_ up to search for her. We figured maybe she was just hiding somewhere in the general vicinity? But an hour later and…no one could find her."

"Where was she?" Michiru asked worriedly.

"She was walking the streets from ten in the evening until around two in the morning to Yuu-san's temple."

"Haruka…"

"I was young! What do you want from me?" the tomboy cried with a wide smile on her face.

"You were lucky there weren't any bad people around!"

"I stayed in the shadows…"

The aqua haired woman sighed and shared an incredulous look with the blonde's mother.

"So after that incident," Yoshiko continued. "We were very shook up of course. We…didn't want to do anymore that would make her run away again and well…she hadn't since, but ever since then our disciplinary methods went down. We were scared that we'd lose her and amidst all the riches…and glamour…what's life…without your child?"

Shina knew these words weren't meant towards her, but she was still shaken up from the deeper meaning it held. She gulped at the uncomfortable feeling settling itself in her throat and chanced a glance at Michiru who was also sporting a suddenly saddened face at her words.

"I'm sorry…it wasn't mean to sound—

"It's fine Yoshiko-san," her daughter replied, and smiled in assurance.

Shina needed to get the conversation out of this little loop…now…"Why…did your daughter run away?"

Yoshiko gave a thoughtful look before looking up at Haruka who was now walking towards them with their readied food in hand.

"She never said…"

The blonde smirked as all three women looked up at her questioningly. She deposited the items on the table as her smile widened.

"We asked…day in and day out why she did it…but she never said. She waited out the day when we forgot and that came sooner than later because we were busy with the company."

Haruka walked back to the kitchen after depositing their food on the table and grabbed plates and bowls this time, for their rice and miso soup. They all stared silently at her as she finished and walked in her normal spot at the head of the table.

"Haruka…why did you do it?"

The smile on the blonde's handsome face saddened a bit as she bowed and stated, "Itadakimasu."

They all followed shortly, Shina looking at their prepared meal and frowning at the generous amount of natto in Yoshiko's plate. But everything else looked nothing short of delicious…and several seconds later she found that it wasn't just the looks. She was genuinely surprised at how such a crass and boisterous tomboy who had such a rich upbringing could cook such a traditional meal…but figured it was all a part of the mystery that was Tenoh Haruka.

The blonde safely evaded the question and the conversation went back to the topic of the wedding. One glance at her daughter's face though told her that this wasn't over, and she was kind of disappointed to realize that she would never know why the tomboy had done what she did.

A part of her was also envious at how familiar she and her mother were. She had tried her best to be there within the first couple of years of Yui and Michiru's birth, but it was obvious "motherhood" wasn't for her. She didn't have the patience for it and tried hard not to show it to her daughters, but couldn't keep it up in the end. She figured this was why they had both grown up to be closed, yet open people. Michiru was the perfect example of a daughter brought up by her. Elegant, refined, educated, intelligent…and to anyone that really didn't know her, a know-it-all rich snob. In her entire life, she had never met a friend of Michiru's unless it was a person somehow connected to her company, like Jiro. She never went to slumber parties or sleep overs. She was…sheltered; brought up to be the perfect lady with no less than perfect scores and no friends to call her own.

Was she lonely? Was that why she turned to Haruka? Why now? It didn't seem like a plausible idea. If she was lonely she would've acted upon it in high school or college. Not…now…

She looked at Michiru with a somehow melancholic look. It saddened her to realize then that she would never really know. She didn't want to ask such a question…she didn't know how to. She didn't know how to talk to her own daughter. It was a wonder that the violinist grew up to be such a wonderful woman…when she was such a horrible mother.

Her chopsticks clattered noisily out of her hands making everyone on the table look at her skeptically. She muttered a small apology and continued eating on, gulping the lump in her throat unsuccessfully with her breakfast.

It didn't taste as great anymore.

If she was to be completely honest, she would give every credit to Michiru for the revival of her and Shinji's marriage. Ever since Yui died it hadn't been the same, what with accusations thrown and insults flung in every direction that left both of them leaving one another in the arms of other people…short term relations that had cut them deeper than they thought it would. It was a wonder that the violinist put up with them for this long. Coldly enough, she never thought of anything affecting her daughter…she brashly thought the silence at her end meant that she no longer cared. But she would not have made that arrangement with them if she hadn't.

_"Fix your marriage and I'll go ahead with mine."_

It had been so boldly said, with not a flicker or hint of hesitation from her end. What could she and Shinji say about that? She was sticking her neck out for the sake of them and their company and all they needed to do was come together for a couple days in a week to a marriage counselor and fix it…and more than a month later and she and her…ex…husband were talking and communicating more than ever before. They had opened up the sensitive subjects they'd been evading for years…and it was all thanks to their daughter that they were able to.

"It's not to your liking Kaioh-san?"

She looked up in reverie at young, worried emerald eyes and noted her daughter and the elder female Tenoh looking at her in askance as well.

She shook her head. "No, it's very good. I'm…just thinking…Tenoh-san."

Haruka gave the barest hint of a smile before nodding, drinking some black coffee she had made for herself, and got up. "I'm going to take my shower so we can start the day," she stated and stretched languorously as she did so earning smiles from the two women to her right.

"Go ahead and use the hallway bathroom before me Michiru-chan," Shina offered and got a nod from her daughter before the two women made their way upstairs, leaving their mothers in the dining table together.

It was silent for a while, neither women saying a word. Shina raised her teacup to her lips and sipped, noting the bitter taste of the liquid before putting it down and locking eyes with emeralds that were evenly placed with hers.

"So the ring will be the agenda today?"

The blue haired woman nodded stonily.

"Has my daughter been making ruckus?"

Gray eyes gave a questioning look. "Why would she?"

"The last time I remember she and the fiancé weren't in good terms."

"Jealousy issues I presume…"

"It delves deeper than that, although I suppose that was the root of it." Yoshiko sighed and pushed her empty plate away, leaning on her chair easily as she did so. "Has she been behaving herself?"

"As far as I can see, yes."

"Good. I'm glad."

"If you really want to know, she and Jiro-kun are…on pretty good terms now."

Emerald eyes widened in sudden surprise. "Really?"

"Nh, they were like old buddies yesterday."

She gave a thoughtful look for a moment before saying to herself, "I have to talk to her about that…"

"You and Tenoh-san are close."

It was a statement, not a question and both of them knew it. The blonde woman smiled proudly and nodded. "Yes, we are."

"It must feel good…being on even terms with your daughter."

"You and Michiru-chan aren't?"

"I think you know as well as I do that…you may be on better terms with her than I am…"

It kind of hurt her to say it out loud, and she didn't really know why she did. Looking away, she turned her attention back to her tea and sipped it again.

"You should try…It's never too late to talk to her…especially when she's within reach."

She looked up at Yoshiko who sighed and glanced at the table in front of them thoughtfully.

"I will not butt into something that's not my business…and I'm merely connected in this whole thing because Haruka's somehow involved in it as well," the elder female Tenoh said evenly. "The only thing I wish would happen is…that my daughter…as well as yours…can look at us straight in the eyes after this whole ordeal is over and genuinely say they're happy. Right now, Haruka-chan can't say the same…neither can Michiru-chan. My daughter loves your daughter. Your daughter loves mine. If neither of them has brought you to the speed of the present yet, I will. If you want further information regarding how they got here, you'll have to speak to Michiru-chan about it.

"Regardless of the reason though, that is the reality of the situation." Yoshiko sat just a bit straighter in her seat and folded her hands in front of her seriously. "Unlike you, who's probably disgusted at the thought of two women together, I am not like that. It would mean hating my own daughter…and that may be easily done by others, but not by me. Moreover, I'm sad…that this has to happen. Time and time again, I hear them pronounce their love for one another without the other's presence in the room…but it's always the doubts that end their proclamations.

"The 'She doesn't love me back' or 'There are too many things in the way' sentences that always reassures the doubts placed in both their minds. Neither of them know the extent of how much one would do or go for the other…and it strikes them down time and time again."

A hint of a frown flittered on the elder female Tenoh's face, but she still did not maintain eye contact with her. She merely looked away and continued on with the same conflicted look in her face.

"Michiru-chan came to Haruka-chan's office last week after that whole paparazzi fiasco was taken care of," the blonde woman continued. "We ate lunch at my daughter's office and they were speaking about the preparations for this wedding and how Michiru-chan would love it if Haruka-chan were to be with her for the entirety of it."

She shut her eyes momentarily and opened them again with a pained expression laced in her features. "It breaks my heart…to see my daughter nod. It kills me to see her consent to something that she wouldn't otherwise…but of course because Michiru-chan asked for it…she would do it." Emerald eyes locked with hers this time, the seriousness in her demeanor as well as stance heightening. "She…is not who you think she is. She is merely…a girl who is in love…and acting upon it without shattering the relationships of everyone around her.

"She _knows_ what it could do to your company if she were to confess. She knows your daughter would be infinitely saddened if she couldn't help you in the ways she said she would. She is more than willing to see this marriage to its last day honestly thinking that Michiru-chan will be happy…and she'll do it without a single confession regardless of how much her heart's breaking just by standing in the sidelines.

"All…for your daughter.

"That is who Haruka is. That is…what love is. It's not a matter between…a man or a woman…It's a matter between two people. In this case…it just so happens that they're both women. It's not disgusting…it's not made from some lesbian fantasy that they both share…It's _not_ to destroy their and everyone else's reputations around them. It's something so pure and at the same time rejected…that they're always stuck in a crossroad and instead of linking hands and walking pass all the trials and tribulations together…they choose to go their separate ways instead."

Shina gulped the unsettling feeling in her throat, not being able to meet the eyes of the woman in front of her. She felt as if she had just been slapped repeatedly and for the life of her, could not lash back. What could she say to that? She merely looked away, her throat dry and parched, but her mind was far from thinking about the tea still nestled warmly in her hands. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Yoshiko sighed and stood up, gathering her attention once more. Emeralds locked with grays, this time a defeated look on the elder female Tenoh's face.

"I could've told them all this already…obviously. But it's a trial that they have to go through by themselves. Sugiura-kun was a part of their trial…and now you and Kaioh-san are as well." The blonde woman shrugged at her and smiled sadly. "It would be nice to see them win in the end…as if this is some sort of game…but sadly enough…I feel like betting that you will…only because I think they've already thrown the towel…and are more than willing to be blind to each other for the sake of being in one another's presence for a little while longer before they have to separate.

"Have a good day Kaioh-san. Tell my daughter and yours that I had to leave lest I hit the traffic and that I will see them later when all of us aren't so busy to just let life pass us by."

She gave her a brief smile, one that Shina could not reciprocate, went to the living room to grab the strewn paperwork on the coffee table and left without another word to her. She had never been so speechless before…and so…sad. She looked down at her rippling reflections on the teacup and gulped at the unfamiliar, unguarded, and melancholic look her reflection gave back.

She was so sure she knew what she doing…and now she could honestly say she was lost. This entire beach house felt like it was suffocating her…She needed to get out and talk to Shinji about…everything: her doubts, her observations, her conversations…everything. To quell her mind? To solidify their decision? She didn't know. She just needed to talk to him…and she couldn't wait to get out and do just that.

O--O

"Was your mother okay?"

Michiru looked up at Haruka with a concerned look and gave a helpless shrug. "I…don't know."

"She seemed to quiet down since my mother left…"

"Nh…"

"Do you think…they fought?"

Sapphire eyes widened at the thought of the blonde's words.

"Would…they?"

The tomboy shrugged. "Kaa-san wasn't very favorable of her ever since that day she came into my office with those pictures…Should I call her up and ask?"

The violinist shook her head. "Yoshiko-san's busy Haruka…"

"Yeah…damn it…she took the paperwork too…"

Michiru laughed at her morose features. "Maybe I should make you work harder…You seem to invite it more than push it away like most people."

"I like to keep my head busy…"

"Busy from what?"

The young CEO noted the glint of mischief in the other woman's eyes and smirked.

"Your presence is just so shiny sometimes that my brain explodes with sparkly goodness just from looking at you…so I guess…I have to keep it busy from…you."

Michiru laughed at her sarcastic words and slapped her playfully in the arm.

"Watch it. Your glow flickers a little when you frown."

They shared wide grins before laughing, the violinist shaking her head incredulously as they did so. They were both standing in front of a very undisclosed jewelry shop waiting for both Jiro and Keiko to arrive. They had separated from Shina at the beach house with the older woman telling them of her brief meeting (date, according to Jiro the other night) with Shinji and would probably join them later on that day.

The jewelry store itself was very unpleasant from the outside. There was one single guard at the only door in the establishment and the entire one story building had bars outside their windows, the tinted glass a sharp contrast to the cement like color the entire building surrounded itself with. It didn't look much like an expensive jewelry store, and to the usual passerby, it was moreover ignored. Over to the more prominent population though, this undisclosed place was the best place to get the most expensive, lavish, and therefore brightest jewelry one could achieve to getting in this side of the country. It was the perfect place to get the perfect ring.

"Slow ass…"

"Well I couldn't help it if it was trafficky okay? Next time you drive yourself!"

Confused looks came over the two women as the two people they were waiting for finally came into view.

"Learn to cut off people dumbass!"

"Learn to shut your mouth! I'm the current CFO of the best tea company in Japan. I don't need my damn wedding planner to be spouting off at me!"

"Current CFO's son you mean…right?" Haruka couldn't help herself and earned another small slap from the smaller woman next to her.

Jiro only looked at her in exasperation. "I don't know how you were able to date this woman for _three _years…"

"Three _long_ years…I don't know how I did it either," the tomboy stated easily and with a shrug that caused the red haired man to laugh. Looking at the purple eyed woman next to him, she gave a smirk and continued, "But at least it's over."

"That's my line, koi," Keiko stated with a sultry smile and before anyone else could say something, walked to the door of the jewelry store. The guard opened it for her and she walked in and out of sight without another word or look back to them.

"She is freakin' impossible," Jiro grunted and sighed before them earning the tomboy's continued smirk and only a smile from his fiancé.

"Kind of surprised Michiru's not chastising you…" the blonde stated and started making her way to the door as well.

Michiru merely shrugged. "There's nothing to chastise about…"

"Score!"

They all entered the store as the onyx eyed man resumed his fist pumps.

O--O

It was kind of weird being in here…and knowing why. She figured it was going to be one of those things in this whole wedding planning that'll tear her just a bit, but of course, she didn't give a single outward look of discomfort from it.

To her left, about ten feet away was Jiro having what seemed like a staring contest with the colored diamonds behind the glass case. To her right, also ten feet away were Keiko and Michiru, the latter scrutinizing the bigger, wider bands, and sighing every now and then at the nonstop jabber the woman beside her was delivering concerning the importance of the color of diamonds…something about the more expensive the better from what her ears had picked a small amount of.

Apparently it was duly decided that Michiru and Jiro were picking the rings for what they would give to the other…Kaioh Shinji's decision from what Keiko said as they joined her inside already fifteen minutes back.

Haruka sighed and continued to stand at the same spot she had been gracing for the past ten minutes…and for the fifth time within that time span saw Jiro give a shake of his head and momentarily stop before raising his hand up and scratching the back of it. She sighed again. He was going to ask her for help…she could feel it. She almost wished they hadn't been on good terms since yesterday if only for that reason…she'd rather choke than see him give Michiru the wedding ring _she_ chose…Oh the irony of it all…

She would give it one more minute…and he would turn around, flush his so-called pride down the toilet and ask her what she thought about the entire thing…as he had, had the knack of doing for a while now…

She stared at the marbled, clean floor momentarily and looked back up just in time to catch onyx ones on hers. She rolled her eyes in exasperation as he just kind of sheepishly smiled back.

Walking to him, she casually stuffed her hands in her pockets and bent down to the yellow huge diamond rings he was looking at.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think she'd want?"

Haruka sighed loudly. "Is your pride nonexistent now or something?"

"My pride has nothing to do with it," Jiro grunted. "It's not my fault I…don't know what she'd want…"

"I'll help you on one condition."

The red haired man looked at her skeptically.

"Restate that sentence."

He gave her a questioning look before getting what she meant…and then sighed loudly in disbelief.

"Don't whine…it's unfitting for a man of your…stature…" Haruka wrinkled her nose at him.

"Tch…" Jiro stared at the rings in front of them before stating softly, "It's not my fault I…don't know her…"

"What? Couldn't hear—

"It's not my fault I don't know her!"

The blonde smirked as her attention flitted to the aqua haired woman in the other end of the room who was by now looking at them skeptically as well.

"Didn't have to let the world know…just me…"

"You're infuriating…"

"You're hopeless. Go over there and ask what she'd want."

"You're completely ruining the point of me asking you!"

"And you're completely ruining the point of getting to know her."

The red haired man opened his mouth, but no words came out. Haruka just ended it with a shrug.

"How are you ever going to get to know her if you don't plan on speaking with her about things only she would know?"

He gave her a helpless look before sighing again, getting up from his squatting position and walking towards the violinist with the same sheepish look he'd been sporting. The blonde sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes at how helpless the red haired man was until her eyes caught a certain somewhat dull ring between all the colorful diamonds.

It was an eternity, invisible band with a lone diamond solitaire hanging in the middle. The diamond wasn't so lavishly huge, nor was it tiny…moreover the right size. The surrounding gold band was littered with small diamonds inside. If those small clusters were just the right color…it would be the perfect ring.

"Can I help you sir?"

She looked up to a smiling dark suited man and looked back down to the ring she was looking at before.

"You're with the bride and the groom yes?"

She nodded absentmindedly.

"They look like a very lovely couple."

Sighing she got up from her bent position while pointing at the ring. "How much is that if I tweak it a little?"

He looked down at what she was pointing at and frowned. "One of our less expensive rings. It's an eternity band with a combination invisible setting. Solitaire diamond hanging on the ends of a gold band giving it the 'invisible' nickname and twelve small clusters of diamonds around the edge. Five hundred thousand yen."

"If I want to change the clusters to aquamarine and amber gemstones?"

The suited man looked over her uneasily. "The price will definitely lessen."

She didn't really know what she was doing…and why she wanted the ring so badly, but it was irking her…that it was behind that glass and not in her hands. It was…the perfect ring; her mind was nagging that same sentence over and over again. Well…it wasn't _the_ perfect ring right now…but given that she got what she wanted…it would be the perfect one. Perfect ring for what occasion was still a mystery even to her mind, but she couldn't help that it was now working a mile a minute.

"Can I get it tweaked? I'll pay whatever amount is needed for it."

The man before her straightened up a bit and asked, "What would you like?"

"A repetition of amber and aquamarine gem stones around a platinum band…it doesn't matter how many you need to put in it as long as they cover the entire thing. An aquamarine gemstone starting at the right and an amber gemstone ending at the left. Aquamarine to amber in repetition all the way around the band. Is it possible?"

"Of course, sir."

She nodded. "I'll pick it up along with whatever they'll choose," she stated and nodded at the fiancés before glancing back up to the suited man.

"We'll definitely have it ready by then."

She gave one more look at the ring and gave a small smile before walking to the Michiru, Jiro, and Keiko. Purple eyes rolled at her as she came within hearing distance.

"Anything's fine Jiro."

"Yeah, but…do you want…marine blue diamonds? Umm…gold band? Silver band? Platinum?"

"Give her the biggest rock and get it over with," Keiko stated loudly and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Sapphires gave her an exasperated and rather…tired look as she only sighed loudly and leaned on his shoulder with her elbow casually. The red haired man looked up at her and shrugged helplessly as the same suited man came up to them, still from behind the glass counter as she looked back down to the rings before them.

Looking up at him, she asked easily, "What's your most expensive ring?"

His black eyes widened as he answered rather quickly, "Give me one second."

He disappeared towards the back room as she leaned off of Jiro and onto the glass table, eyeing the rings under her with a small amount of scrutiny.

Glancing back at Michiru she asked, "Did you choose a ring already?"

She nodded while looking away.

"Which one?"

She pointed at a gold, thick, textured band with a square forest green colored diamond subtly set inside. Simple, yet refined.

"Dull…"

"Haruka…"

She shrugged with a playful smile on her face. "So fit for Jiro-kun—

"I hate you…"

She laughed crassly and patted him roughly in the back just in time for the suited man to come out of the backroom with a ring snugly fit inside another square glass box. He set it in front of them and sighed a little bit in relief as it went down safely making Haruka want to kind of…knock it over…just to see what he would do.

"I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, the crown jewel of Asia: The Sea Nymph. It is a flawlessly cut diamond in the most rare dark blue hue. Six point zero four karats. We bought it from Hong Kong not too long ago at an auction that went to a total of almost eight million dollars…eight hundred million in yen."

Keiko went in between them with her mouth opened widely as she could only stare at the huge rock amidst the platinum band. It was…the quietest they had ever seen her.

"I hear…diamonds are a girl's best friend Jiro-kun. I hope you're more than willing to flatten your wallet," Haruka said with a smirk.

The onyx eyed man smiled uneasily.

"Haruka…don't be so crass…"

But the blonde merely laughed. "_I_ would buy it if _I_ were giving it as a ring to _my_ wife…"

The challenging air in her words was so apparent she might as well have told him insensitively that he couldn't buy it for the violinist even if he wanted to.

"I'll buy it—

"Jiro!"

"I'll buy it!"

It was the most she had ever seen him so…sure…and serious. She laughed as the salesman looked as if he just hit the jackpot.

"We are not going to—

"Michiru, I want to!"

"You have nothing to prove to me."

"Would you let Haruka-san buy it for you?"

Sapphire eyes widened in surprise at Jiro's sudden question. The blonde merely leaned casually on the glass case and glanced at Michiru through half lidded eyes.

But the violinist shook her head. "No…it's impractical to buy such an expensive ring. I wouldn't let anyone buy it for me."

"_I_ wouldn't buy it for her…"

The red haired man gave the tomboy an exasperated look as she shrugged.

"I said I would buy it for a 'wife' Jiro-kun…not Michiru. I'd think you'd know her enough by now to know that she doesn't care for things like that…She'd be happy with a gold band, one solitaire setting, and if you want to stretch it…an aquamarine colored diamond." She shrugged easily as the onyx eyed man only stared at her.

"You…why couldn't you just say that!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

He gripped his temples roughly and grunted out loud as Michiru merely shook her head in exasperation at the laughing blonde.

"Get to know her will you? She'll be your wife…Don't be scared to ask small questions like…what would you like your ring to be…If you can't talk about something this simple…how's it supposed to work out?"

The laughter in the tomboy's voice had gone by now as she gave him one last even look before striding out of the small store and making her way outside. They had spent the better part of the morning in that shop and she kind of just wanted to do something else now…maybe look for the cake or…something. She felt someone touch the small of her back and glanced back at the worried expression on Michiru's face. She gave a brief smile.

"Are you alright?"

"You need to teach your fiancé to talk to you…"

Michiru rubbed her back apologetically.

"Force him into a corner one of these days and just like…give him the dater's spiel… 'Hi I'm Michiru. I like to eat sashimi, but hate sea cucumbers. My favorite gemstone's aquamarine. Pisces is my birth sign, birthday's on March sixth. I'm five foot six inches tall, like long walks in the beach, and candle light dinners that Haruka prepares even though I only eat a little bit of it since I would rather skip it all and go straight to dessert!'"

The violinist covered her face in embarrassment as laughter shook out of her small frame. Haruka could only smile at how endearing she looked, Michiru returning her smile and brushing her cheeks in amusement just as Keiko and Jiro came out of the store.

"It's all taken care of," Jiro stated sheepishly as the blonde gave him a quick roll of the eyes.

"What's next?" the blonde asked.

"Cake," Keiko answered easily. "We'll be visiting Sweet Escape in Tokyo for that."

O--O

He'd never seen her this distraught before and was all of the sudden kind of curious as to what was happening in all the planning to make her to start in the first place. He was also getting kind of dizzy eyeing her as she walked back and forth in the small amount of space beside their lunch table.

He closed his eyes momentarily and shook his head to clear it a little.

"Shina…sit down…please…"

His ex-wife looked down to him with a kind of deer caught in the headlights look before finally composing herself, coughing a little, and sitting down.

"So…let me get this straight," Shinji stated, maintaining proper eye contact with her for the full clarification he needed. "You…want to call off this wedding?"

Her eyebrows stitched into a conflicted frown and more than thirty seconds later…shook her head dismally.

"We can't just—

"Listen Shina…" He sighed and gathered his hands before him before propping his chin on it. "What…what did you see? Is Rai-san not doing well?"

"I'm…she's…" The elder female Kaioh leaned back into her chair and looked dejectedly up at the ceiling of the restaurant they were resuming a late lunch in. "Tenoh-san isn't falling for it. She didn't fall for it at all. The wedding planner has…_nothing_ on her."

"Alright…change of plan then?"

"I wish it were that easy…"

"Why isn't it?"

He had never seen her so conflicted in all his life.

Looking around them and not at his face, Shina merely sighed loudly and shrugged halfheartedly. "I…don't know. She…Michiru-chan loves her…"

Her last statement was said in a hissing whisper.

"We…kind of knew that already though…"

"She told me herself Shinji…I…she _cried_ to me…while saying that she loves her and wished that I was nicer to her…what was I supposed to say to that??" She was getting slightly hysterical now, her voice and octave getting a little higher and louder as well. "And then…they slept together—

"They what?!"

She rolled her gray eyes at him. "It's not like that…"

"Shina…tell me you did something…"

He locked eyes with her unsure grays and leaned back in astonishment. She didn't do anything…

"Why not?"

"They weren't…" She gulped momentarily to clear her thoughts before continuing, "Michiru-chan was crying and…she was really starting to cave under all the pressure the wedding was giving her and…they…it was merely…sleeping…together…They shared one sofa… but—

"And you let them?"

"Shinji, you would've done it too if you were in my shoes."

His wife was always the more sensible one out of the two of them…and he could only nod after a few seconds of assimilating her words. If she allowed it…he probably would've too.

"So then what?" he asked with a worried frown on his face and leaned back into his chair as he maintained eye contact with hers.

"We slept. I woke up. I waited for one of them to wake up because I didn't want to go downstairs and be the one to wake them while they were in such a compromising position…and…Tenoh-san finally woke up so I went downstairs and…helped her cook…"

Sapphire eyes widened in disbelief and a little bit of shock. "You cooked?"

She only stared at him evenly. "Yes…I did…" Then her eyes went back to her serious demeanor. "And…during it while Michiru-chan was sleeping, I couldn't help, but sort of interrogate her on her plans regarding the wedding. I did not see a single bit of cruel intention Shinji…not one…It…made me feel like…the evil queen in a fairy tale…Even worse was when her mother came and had breakfast with us…and…completely told me off. It…this entire wedding…it's…"

She trailed off as she breathed unevenly. Sighing the short haired man poured some cold water into her empty glass and handed it to her, one she took without hesitation and drank out of moments later.

"I…feel like the worst mother in the world Shinji…"

"Don't say that."

"And why not? What have I done for Yui and Michiru other than…prod them with long sticks and tell them what to do? Yui died—

"Shina!"

The restaurant was stuffy all of the sudden and his loud outburst had acquired the attention of some of the guests as well. Getting up and shocking a distraught Mrs. Kaioh, he held his hand to her with a small smile.

"Let's walk around in the garden for a bit. I think we need some fresh air."

So they did just that. Hand in hand, they walked out of Il Miele's restaurant and walked to the garden portion of the establishment, passing a few people in their way as they passively looked at some of the flowers blooming around them.

He could only see the blurry shapes and colors of his surroundings though. It was the first time his wife had ever blamed herself fully for their daughter's death. Of course he knew this was completely false seeing that it was both of their faults, but…to hear her say so…in such a manner…

"Let's not cancel it yet."

Shina looked up at him with confused and saddened eyes as he only squeezed her hand back resolutely.

"It's easy enough to do it when we both feel that it's the right call—

"If we wait long enough we can't take it back Shinji…We can't just…have people milling to the wedding ceremony and then tell them there wouldn't be any! It's…scandalous…preposterous…highly unethical—

"I just want to see what you're seeing. I mean…it was just…yesterday. Last week, you were so sure Tenoh-san was this predator of a woman and now…well…It just seems as if she has everyone where she wants them. I called Jiro-kun up last night and all he kept raving about was how good of a company Tenoh-san was and how much she knew Michiru. Haruka-san this, Haruka-san that. It…" He trailed off with a sigh and scratched the back of his head in confusion with his free hand. "I'm not saying you're wrong…but…I want to see for myself who she is. All we ever hear are stories…that's why we have such big preconceived notions! But I'll come in…strong and hard…and hostile…and if she's everything you've been pinning her as ever since lunch started…we would just have to go with a Plan B or…let Jiro-kun take over Kaioh-Miroku by himself."

Shina looked away with a melancholic expression, the gritting of her teeth apparent to her ex-husband.

"I was so sure I could handle this…I told you I would be able to…And it's something so small…so…unimportant—

"Michiru-chan's feelings are not unimportant," the elder male Kaioh said easily. He sighed and turned her head to his, cupping her cheeks softly with the palms of his hand as he did so. "_We_ have been bad parents. It's _our_ fault things have gone the way they've been. Our daughter had probably been hurting all this time and…we wouldn't acknowledge her feelings. It's only until we pushed her to the brink when she lashed back.

"Now, I don't doubt what Tenoh-san has let you seen. I don't doubt that…she may actually be Michiru's match…girl or otherwise…But for the protection of our daughter as well as her interests…we can't just accept her yet. We need to keep going…at least until we _know_ that she…"

"Is not like Shigeru Toshiro…" his wife finished.

He nodded, albeit dejectedly. "It seems that…the fact that she's a woman is now easy to overlook…Michiru-chan has seen over it, Jiro-kun…even you…But…for our daughter's sake…let's continue to act the part of the 'bad guys' and just…go for it…"

"And if she ends up like Shigeru Toshiro in the end?"

Sapphires locked with grays seriously.

"Do you think she will?"

Shina shook her head without batting an eyelash. "No…I doubt she will."

The male CEO nodded. "Let's keep going ahead with an altered Plan A then and…we need an emergency meeting with Jiro-kun, his father, and the rest of the board."

His wife could only nod her head in agreement.

O--O

Their day was cut short due to an unexpected phone call from the violinist's father. Apparently there was an emergency up in Kaioh-Miroku that could not wait the day and Jiro high tailed it out of Sweet Escape without so much as a bye to his fiancé, least of all the rest of the troop. Haruka rolled her eyes once more and Michiru just smiled in exasperation.

They had been in the small store for less than an hour before the red haired man's own escape and they were just beginning the decision making for the type of cake they would need, the entire staff of the establishment ready and waiting for their beck and call.

"Okaa-san, is everything okay?" Michiru asked through the phone as Haruka, Keiko, and the staff looked on passively.

"Michiru-chan," her mother called in the other line. "There are some problems with the internal database and some things are a little skewed. We need all the higher ups in Kaioh-Miroku to have a meeting today so sorry if we disturbed the preparations."

The violinist only shook her head. "Would you like us to go on without you?"

"No, we will continue this tomorrow. I'm sure the problem will be resolved by tonight. Get some rest…you need it."

She nodded and hung up the phone, the blonde before her giving her a look of curiosity.

"It's postponed until tomorrow."

Keiko grunted and started making her way outside. "This is ridiculous…What a waste of an entire day!"

She looked after the sour woman and earned a narrowing look of her eyes as well. Their wedding planner had been making crass statements all morning ever since she and Jiro arrived…and it was starting to get under her skin. She doubted she was going to make it the whole day with her witty comments and overall unhelpful statements and was kind of glad that their plans today would be ending early.

Turning back around she bowed to the Sweet Escape staff members apologetically as the door shut close. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. If it's possible, may we postpone today's plans for tomorrow?"

The owner of the company, a small albeit, adorably cute older woman only bowed back at her apology. "It is no problem at all Kaioh-sama. We will be open again tomorrow and will be here until the decision of your wedding cake is set to stone."

A deep blush of embarrassment for having to postpone an already made appointment crossed over the aqua haired woman's face as she bowed back again. She saw Haruka grin at her mortified expression and it didn't disappear until they finally made their way out of the establishment, Satoshi waiting for them in the front of the limo's door dutifully. They made their way inside, finding Keiko's steamed and irritated appearance waiting for them there.

"Your face is so beautiful when you look like a tomato I could hardly stand it," the blonde stated with the most wry and sarcastic voice that the violinist could not help, but let out a small chuckle of laughter before giving her a chastising look.

A flicker of an irritated smile set on the raven haired woman's face. "It kind of reminds me of how _you_ looked like the last time I asked for a threesome yes?"

Haruka sighed in exasperation, but the unsettling feeling in Michiru's stomach came back so quickly upon hearing the other woman's crass words. It didn't help that she knew it was said merely to get a reaction too…but she was suddenly surprised when purple eyes rounded directly at her.

"Tell me…when you experimented with her, did she still suck in bed?"

Her thin eyebrows furrowed automatically.

"Shut up Rai." The tomboy's voice was suddenly dangerous as well.

But Keiko only smirked cockily. It seemed like she wasn't going to back off so easily today. She leaned forward to the violinist's still form, her smirk never wavering.

"_I _was the one who took her virginity you know. My god…she was absolutely _horrible_ at having sex. I think I vaguely remember even telling her which _finger _to use."

Deep purple eyes bore right through hers and she could only narrow hers in return, her throat feeling parched and the uncomfortable lump returning.

"Rai—

"Do you know why I requested for a threesome in the first place? I was just so tired at how mundane and hideous she was in bed!" She turned to Haruka now, the blonde looking at her stonily as her venomous words easily spilled out. "I bet…you always asked _why_ I cheated on you. 'Why did she have to leave me?' 'Why wasn't I ever good enough by myself?'" she mocked candidly. "Well Ha-ru-ka…It's because you never _were_ good enough by yourself. In the get go, you were never good enough for _me._ You were a tagalong, a lap dog for _three whole years_ and when I finally got tired of my little experiment with you, I simply dropped you…just like little miss violinist here dropped _you_ when she got tired of _her_ experiment!"

_Slap._

Her hand stung…but it felt good at the same time. Her insides though…were still boiling to an extremely high point.

"Michiru!"

It was as if Haruka's voice was far away, her entire focus set on widened and shocked purple eyes. She felt her jaw tighten momentarily before narrowing her eyes dangerously at the woman before her.

A few seconds later she gave an incredulous smirk at the hurting woman's direction.

"Who are you?"

The question came out slowly, deliberately…severely.

Hollow laughter came out of her which would've cued her of her rather abnormal behavior, but the line she had meticulously placed between her, Keiko, and Haruka was crossed…and she would not sit back and just let the evil woman do as she pleased…not when it still obviously meant something to the blonde.

"Rai Keiko-san…you remind me of a parasite."

She noted the up and down motion the purple eyed woman's throat made, her eyes flickering to the hand that covered her reddened cheek before continuing on and locking their eyes back into place.

"You find a host…feed on it…rely on it…and then die easily once the host goes away. You're also small…in every way possible. You had your use…but at the same time had your disadvantages. And I think it's rather…funny…that you could sit there and say whatever it is you feel like saying because the reality of the situation is…you are a nonentity. Compared to Haruka…you're no one. Compared to Jiro who you've been bashing unprofessionally all morning long…you're no one. Compared to me…you're _nothing_."

She smiled calmly, almost looking normal, but the words coming out of her mouth now was nothing short of venomous.

"I hope you'll pardon the rich, snobby, know-it-all girl that accompanies my name at times, but I'm kind of glad to show it to you of all people because I don't have a side like this unless otherwise provoked," she said sarcastically. "In the beginning when my mother introduced you I already promised myself that I would tolerate you only until you became too problematic…at which time I will simply…drop you.

"But before that…I would like to tell you some things about Haruka…some things you might have missed because you're blind, insensitive, crass, and an overall…" she stopped for a momentary thoughtful look and laughed. "Hmm even that word doesn't describe your personality good enough…so I guess I'll just settle for the word that rhymes with it best…Witch…"

She felt Haruka chuckle beside her as her hand flitted to the taller woman's hand, placed hers upon it, and grasped it. Her attention never wavered from her too quiet wedding planner.

"I'm slightly envious of you…only because you are her 'first love' and rightly called you so. I'm also slightly envious because you were the one to see her when she was probably in her cutest, most naïve stage…a face I would die to see. Nevertheless, these are the only things I'll ever be jealous of you about because I doubt you ever took note of them. What I am glad of, concerning your contribution, was that she promised herself to never be like you…and if she were an ounce like you, I doubt she'd be my best friend now because frankly Rai-san…your personality is horrible.

"I'm glad she broke up with you years ago because you solidified who she is as a woman in a relationship. You showed her _exactly_ who she _never_ wanted to become and in essence became the woman beside me now. If mother's plan was for you to lure her away from me like a siren…then you and her are very mistaken. It'll take more than _you_ to take her away from me. It'll take more than your crass words to break what we have…

"So for now…I believe…my _experimentation_ concerning you as my wedding planner is duly over. You've caused more hassles than created solutions and I can safely say that…you were moreover useless than anything. You're…" She smiled sweetly. "Fired."

She couldn't even articulate how good she felt after saying all the things she just said and the speechless, wide eyed, raven haired woman in front of her could only widen her smile even more.

"Rai-san please step out of the limo."

It was Satoshi's voice as he opened the door widely that took the purple eyed woman out of her shock. Then…complete rage took over her entire system.

"You stupid—

But she couldn't get any further. For one thing, Haruka, with narrowed eyes stepped in front of Michiru and shielded her from anything Keiko would do, and second, Satoshi had, by this time, wrapped his arms around her waist and had pulled her out of the limo, kicking and screaming hysterically as he did so. He deposited her none too gracefully at the dirty street, closed the door to the limo after locking the inside of it and resumed his spot in the driver's side, locking that as well and driving off with her still screaming at their retreating form, getting one little thud of a hit on the back end of the black limo before they safely managed to get away from arm's reach.

It was silent in the car for a few seconds until harsh, loud, raucous laughter echoed out of everyone present.

"Satoshi-san! How are you so strong when you're so old??" Haruka asked crassly in between laughter.

The old man rolled his eyes.

"He was a bodyguard for my grandfather back in the day," Michiru replied in mirth.

"But he's so tiny!"

"He holds a sixth degree black belt in karate…"

"Alright, so maybe I shouldn't make fun of him anymore…"

They all laughed again as their driver only looked on in mirth at them from the rearview mirror.

Michiru sighed as the overall adrenaline rush in her system flushed out. She leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder and looked up at her tiredly.

"You…were amazing," Haruka stated in awe earning her a small slap. "I'm serious!"

"I know you are…that's why I slapped you," she said exhaustedly.

"You were so…fierce…"

"I've…never done that before…"

The tomboy laughed and swung her arms over the smaller woman's shoulders, enveloping her in a half-hug. "I mean…I was going to go ahead and just let her go on, but—

"I could tell…that she was hurting you."

She looked up at emerald eyes and noted the hint of melancholy there after the initial grin wore off.

"Before I knew it, my mouth had ran away from me and I spoke…everything my mind was blaring out. I'm glad I did it though…It showed me what you meant…about protecting the ones you love. I would never let anything hurt you either Haruka…I promise."

She reached up to her and brushed her cheek softly as well before placing her head back on the comfortable spot on the taller woman's shoulders, smiling a bit at the arms around her that tightened in thanks, if only for a moment.

"Ahh…I am such a bad influence…"

Michiru laughed. "What're we going to tell my mother?"

AN: Haha…Keiko was so easily brushed off…Anyway, the main point of the chapter that I wanted was probably Shina's POV (Yoshiko kicked her ass!!). Shinji will be joining them next chapter and the search for finding Toshiro in Haruka continues. Oh…and once again…if the update comes out late please don't think it's the end of the world…well the end of this story's world anyway. Just means the author's having a hectic week.

Black Caballiere: Haha you cried…nice. Don't worry about the language…even though I've abstained from using them, the people around me save my gf use them on a daily basis so I'm more or less unaffected. As for Keiko, well she's kind of dismissed…dunno if Shinji and Shina are going to call her back for an encore, but I guess we'll see. Shina's slowly, but surely seeing things now and I think the only reason why she still wants to see doubt in the relationship is for her company's best interest.

Vanessa Riverton: Hmm…I'm kinda wondering now if the Keiko/Michiru standoff was any good haha. Keiko got pwned…but she couldn't say much about the matter. It's that whole experiment word…don't toss it in shaky relationships XD Nah not wrong at all that you like the token bad guys…they fuel storylines. Sorry I couldn't make more of her though although we'll just have to see if she's gone for good or not.

petiyaka: A chapter per day? I…can't do it XD That'll be hella long…I'm actually thinking of just showing a portion of each day, like this is the ring part, then we cut off to the cake, and then to the flowers, etc. etc. It's getting to be pretty long and drawing an everyday chapter would mean…30 more chapters…and I doubt I can do that. Hehe and no, Michiru would not have been able to talk to her mother like she did at the beginning of FwB so it's good her character's growing. You'll just have to see how my promised happy ending will come yeah?

Galinda Thropp: Haha, yeah I like hating "the guy" that gets in between my pairings too…they need to FOAC. Jiro got to be pretty okay although he needs a backbone…it almost seems as if Haruka's matchmaking him to get better at talking with Michiru. Haha bad guys keep changing every few chapters…well…that's just the ADD in me I suppose…as you can see, the same thing happened with Keiko XD You know…I wasn't planning on showing Misa and Yuu again…but now I have a scene in my mind and…you will see them next chapter :D

mrerice: Guess it's easier to say it to everyone other than who it matters to most right? Haha I haven't realized I've been writing a form of angst to tell you the truth. In the beginning I was planning on just making a little bit of it pop out and now…well I guess it is overall angstsy huh? XD Well thank you for the compliments nonetheless…it warms my heart that you think so highly of me :D Haha and you and candiru…zomg…well I guess she got what's coming to her, but no…she's unusually really bad…I was going to make her nicer to tell you the truth…but she was a bad egg from the start. Don't count her out yet though…I dunno if she'll make a comeback or not. The Kaiohs haven't exactly dismissed her.

shin: You know…I didn't mean for it to be a cliffy I swear. I mean her looking at them forlornly means she's sad…so I was thinking okay…guess we can end it there. Didn't think it was much of a cliffy. Haha, you know…how they're acting is completely adorable…the only thing missing is well…a kiss…and -.- u guys sure can put up with me…I haven't made them kiss in like…ten chapters…they're still cute though XD haha five something? Where do you live? Cuz then…I guess I could give you a heads up and you can like…schedule it so that you can rest, pop on IE or Mozilla at the right time and see my update right there XD

AlterEgoErin: Haha maybe it's a female safety precaution? Well I usually go to bathrooms alone…wait…no nvm…I've been having the knack of going w/ my gf…or she actually makes me go w/ her sometimes…wow…it really is an unspoken rule XD No…Michiru is not Haruka's ex. I really don't see their "relationship" as gf to gf cuz they technically didn't go out…nor date cuz well…they never did that either…so the term of being a friend w/ benefits to me doesn't make her an "ex". Haha Shina disappearing will not happen, but I hope I let the readers see a more humane side of her. I've been painting her as this cold mother and well…I was actually liking writing her perspective to be honest. Epic Fail WoW term so extra brownie points for you. :D

Swinging Cloud: That is _not_ a cliffy…sheesh! Over exaggerators…glad your getting better at time constraints and…you cried? What a softy…haha xD But dang if it's hitting close to home that…closely (pardon the crappy use of words at my end right now) then I guess it's only right that you can cry. /pat on the back. Can they kiss? No…not yet…Nevah! You know…your kissing scene over at your story Phases had like…the LONGEST interval so don't ask for my kissing scenes to come any closer. BLAME SWINGING CLOUD FOR THEM NOT KISSING! (Sorry if I just completely threw you off the boat w/ that sentence, I'll throw a life preserver for you just in case). Shina and Shinji…will redeem themselves…I believe. We'll see how. Tra la la la kitties, puppies, rhinos (rhinos??), OMG LEMON, butterflies! Still…cracking…up… XDDDD oh and btw…your story was anything, but another silver millennium boring story…I've actually read some of those…and yours is not one :)

LaCazadora: Yes, the premise of stories of loving one another and not being able to say…the driving force of angst XD

t.: Keiko might come back…we'll see XD Jiro has paved his way to the readers' hearts apparently…what a ho ass…

RaginFireDesire: You know…my email was jacked up all week too…It didn't give me the notification for a new chapter for this story when I did and it didn't send me the reviews either so…maybe that's correlated somehow. XD hahah your story alert senses huh? Hehe Shina's…well being a mother I suppose…but that is a little overboard huh?

Anon: O.O Hmm…Don't want to say thank you cuz it would sound like I'm agreeing with you…don't want to stay silent, because you deserve more than that so…I guess I'll go ahead with…/bow…yeah…I'll go ahead with that. Thanks for taking the time to review and I hope your university studies go well…I know how painful schooling can get. Your honesty though…is something I'm very much thankful for :

Mantaray: Haha well hmm…I'm glad you're okay with a longer story although how much longer I can get it is a mystery even to me. I kind of don't want to…XD Michiru having a heart attack won't happen haha. She's too young and I wouldn't do it to her…what she's feeling is merely…that same heart wrenching feeling you get when you cry and you wanna pound your heart to stop freagin throbbing. XD Haha the ring chosen scene…it wasn't that bad…nothing really happens. Haruka chose a ring…I think…the scene concerning the next time those rings come out will be a bigger scene than this one I wrote for this chappy.

Akira-kun: BLIND I SAY BLIND!! XD I completely agree. (stupid evil authors). Glad you're liking Jiro even more as well as Misa, and Shina…did _not_ do anything evil…obviously. I kinda feel sorry for her to tell you the truth…This whole wedding is letting her see more of herself the more she interacts with the ones affected with it the most. I hope I gave her a little more character in this chappy cuz that's what I was aiming for and it would seem…the possibility of them getting together has a somewhat…better prospect.

wolvesorrow: Haha, yeah that trap sucks…Shina and Yoshiko was a little one sided…only because Shina was bombarded by her daughter and her daughter's love interest in a matter of several hours.

Thepillows93: haha…right…no dirtiness implied indeed. They're so bold by having done that. Glad you like Jiro and I hope you enjoy the little amount he was in, in this chappy.

fwbfanatic: Hmm your assumptions will only be found right or wrong in the end of the story right? XD Glad you took the time to review and even more-so that you're enjoying it. As for being a fellow Pinoy xD I immigrated to America from Pinas at 8…and haven't been back since…I want to…only to taste the food my mind's been telling me I've eaten…like balut…one day olds…a lotta of the fruits I miss…:D'''' I'm already drooling just thinking about it…yeah…it's been more than a decade since I've gone back…and…I want to XD

j-belle: Haha wise up…sheesh…blind ass characters right?

Kilohe: Yeah my email's been being weird too -.- Haha your "advice" concerning what I should do is…not helpful XD Guess I'll try to keep it up w/ whatever I'm doing right now. Haha Keiko FOACing…XD yep everyone does win.

Haruka-Michiru: I am _not_ being sarcastic…I was actually proud that I got to sing to one of my reviewers…you didn't like it?? :( /cry. Tch stubborn people…love the drama XD yeah…everything's gonna keep going this way until the actual confession and well…according to my mind it's coming, but not yet. Haha…I'm kind of looking forward to the ending actually…I mean…I love writing and all…but at times…/sigh. I want to see this story to its completion…and I want to do it the un half assed version. With that said…hopefully I can do it without taking people's interests off.

krugern: Haha you know…I just found out that your reviews are like…the condensed version of my chapters XD it's awesome. Glad you liked a lotta the scenes I wrote about and our reactions are pretty much the same where we laugh at and all that. I also liked the convo between Michiru and Shina…I think that was what showed Michiru's maturity to her mother as well as the audience. Haha your internal clock waking you up to read on a Saturday?? That's awesome…I'm glad I have that much power in people to read… XD

konekokoi: My friend and I fell asleep on each other when we were still friends…well she's my gf now…but anyway…that's beside the point -.- Denial? Why yes, it's both their middle names. As for Keio XD Hmm it's one of the things I didn't study for…so…I will come up with the best reply for you. Haruka's in the category where her family is rich and influential enough to get her in the university without so much as a high test score, high entrance exam, and if those aren't good enough…money's always another good factor.

Nanners: Bear!! Hiiiii! /kiss I beat HP…xD weirdo…I'll be coming in wow after this…I haven't played all week…

waiting4fwbupdate: Hahahah marimar…XD I HATE the song that accompanies that show…I mean…I've only seen/heard it like…three times…five max…and I'm like…ugh…that song's annoying…Glad my story's better than the primetime soaps though…appreciate it. Yeah, I figured since the story's directed more at well…two people in a casual relationship, they'd have to be more mature than their HP counterparts, them being in high school and all. But yeah…it's much easier writing them this time around though…Haha nah I'm not hating when you say bitin…I know exactly what you mean…and with that…I hope this one has you feeling the same XD

FWBfanatic: Hmm I'm kinda trying to fit writing in my schedule…although to tell you the truth it's more like fitting my schedule w/ my writing XD What Michiru's feeling hurts…it's the base of her fears right now. She and Haruka will discuss it…probably when they both confess…haha. Should be a nice scene…but it won't come anytime soon :P

AL G: As far as I know, the story will end when there's no more conflict regarding the people around them of their relationship. Will it go as far as them going over said trials and tribulations after they finally get together? Probably not. To tell you the truth…I never thought of it going that far. I kinda like reading and apparently, writing stories in which you show how they get together and well…that is what this story's about. As for that line…I guess Michiru's technically met Haruka's side, but more than "meeting" them, Haruka wants to introduce her as her girlfriend, lover, etc. I kind of put that in as a more dramatic effect to what she was talking about w/ Jiro, although I'm sure she wants to do just that. I'm glad you like the story so far though and I hope you enjoy the rest.

Nekomi Kaze: It's not a cliff hanger though! I never meant it to be…you guys are getting too sensitive… :D your compliments make me warm and fuzzy inside. XD So well…since you made me feel that way, I can safely tell you that they will get together…of course they will. Haha…how they get there is still the ultimate mystery what w/ everything that's stopping them right now. And zomg…don't call me your hero…the warm and fuzzy feeling just turned into embarrassment XD But I'm glad I'm giving the character life to you. I agree though…Michiru _is_ hard to write about…and to be honest, I kind of debated writing what she said to Keiko in the limo…but w/ everything coming to a boiling point, I felt it was necessary so hopefully, I still kept them in character regardless of the OC bashing.

xxdeftonessoadxx: glad you like the story and I will update as soon as I can.

Haruka Akira: Haha you're keeping count for when this chapter comes out?? Haha friends nuzzling…/sigh…so in denial. Apparently Michiru was the one to strangle whatshername…and bash her she did. Umm as for the acting out of impulse making out?? Nooooo…I know it's almost excruciating to see them be together and definitely not be together, but my alter ego's cracking up and is telling my fingers and brain who are in charge of the operation right now to keep this story going as it is. I'm merely in the background of my mind going noooo pleaseeee just once!! LET THEM KISS!! Hahahahhaah ohhh you know…I debated that whole "cousin" thing…haha I was going to write it…and then I remembered how I almost broke my tv when I saw the dubbed episode saying they were…and I just said screw you dub, you don't exist…so therefore…that wasn't included :D That song's catchy though right?? I personally like it…the next time I put in a cliffy (if I do it again), imma put it in my AN for everyone to hear my awesome ad lib songs skills.


	17. Father Daughter Relationships

Chapter 17: Father-Daughter Relationships

She hadn't realized it was actually a pretty good thing that they had the rest of the day off now. With Keiko gone and Jiro and Michiru's mother in board meetings for God knows how long, they had the day to themselves. And…the way the younger woman was snuggled on her without other people gawking at them was…a bit refreshing too.

"Ne…what're we doing for the rest of the day?" she asked and turned her head slightly to the left only to smell the sweetness always accompanying her violinist.

Michiru turned her head to hers and they were just too close. Could she help it if she got a little hot? She just hoped she was not blushing…

_So…obvious…_

Maybe it was passed due to get her arms off of the smaller woman's shoulders because she was kind of inviting touching by doing this and even though they shared one little sofa only a couple hours back, every touch with the violinist had begun feeling so…hot to her recently. It was her body, she presumed. She hadn't gotten laid in well over a month…

She sighed.

"What do you have in mind?"

_Fondling…kissing…taking clothes off…_

She coughed loudly and shook the perversion running over her head.

"Anything you want to do," she stated and smirked to herself.

_Like…fondling…kissing…making out would be invited too…_ She inwardly smacked herself. _Get a freakin' grip…_

How was she supposed to be this succulent woman's best friend her entire life if she couldn't even get her hormones intact now?

"Are you hot, Haruka?"

Her emerald eyes widened as the other woman's hands rose to her forehead and cupped it.

"You look red."

_Too close…_

She could only shake her head.

"Warm…car…" God she couldn't even say words in a coherent manner…

"Satoshi-san, can you turn the AC on in the back please?"

She pulled the window open for good measure as well, loving the feeling it made as it swept against her blonde hair. The big limo felt stuffy…what kind of an irony was that? And now, unless she wanted to look weird, she couldn't even retract her arms from around the smaller woman's shoulders! This was not good for her hormones…not at all. She couldn't help it if the whole time Michiru was telling Keiko off turned her on too… She had never seen her act like that before…so…demanding. She was more than willing to let the raven haired woman go, if only to keep her temper in check, but apparently Michiru wouldn't.

It was a lovely side to see…her otherwise calm best friend, angry. She wished she could've videotaped it if only to replay it over and over again…

"You're so quiet…"

She turned to her again and smiled sheepishly.

"Just…thinking what…you'd like to do for the rest of the day…"

"Liar…"

She laughed at seeing the amused face on Michiru's features.

"I'm that easy to read now, is that it?"

"Mhmm, that is it," the violinist nodded. "But seeing as you'd rather be a closed book than tell me, maybe we should just hit your beach house for the rest of the day and…hang out?"

It sounded like it was going to be a good idea…There would be no one there and it would feel like old times…without all the making out and everything else that fell in between their casual relationship. But before she could nod her phone rang out causing the both of them to eye her pocket simultaneously.

"Yeah?" she asked, without looking at the caller's ID.

"Haruka-chan?"

Emerald eyes widened a bit at the sound of her godmother in the other line. "Obaa-san? What's going on?"

"Yuu was wondering if you're too busy to put us in your schedule again," Misa stated in the other line. "He's thinking of doing something extra with the invitations and wanted your go ahead before proceeding."

"Oh! Well actually our plans were cancelled today," Haruka answered. "Is it alright if only Michiru and I come by?"

"I think that would perfect, aka-chan."

Her mother using that nickname had spread…She sweatdropped.

"Alright, we're coming then."

"See you soon, dear."

She hung up the phone and gave a look to an inquiring violinist.

"We're going to visit my godparents again instead, apparently."

Her company could only laugh. "I don't have a say in it?"

"Well…I can go…you can wait for me at the beach house?"

"That's lonely…You're more than okay to just leave me there, ne?"

"Michiru, that's not what I meant and you know it…"

"You'll be coming back with women with you and I'll be like…a fifth wheel…"

"So dramatic…Fifth?! That means…"

"Nh…three girls?"

"I-am-not-a-playboy!" she grunted, but the playful smile on her face completely gave her away.

She retracted her arm out of the smaller woman's shoulders only to push her roughly onto the leather seat and straddle her. Sapphires widened in surprise as she only smirked and started cracking her knuckles.

"Haru…ka? Stop!!"

And the tickling finally commenced. She smirked at the utmost feeling of domination entering her system, but moreover warmed at the laughing expression of the woman squirming beneath her. It's been too long since she's seen such an easygoing expression on her face and missed it more than anything. Her fingers slid to Michiru's sides and pushed and prodded randomly, making her chuckle at the crazy and strong reflexes the violinist's lithe body lashed back with. Of course it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, but from her outward appearance, the smaller woman didn't look as strong as she was putting out.

"Ha! Haru—

"What??"

"Stop! Please!"

"But what was that you said about me?"

"I didn't…"

Sapphire eyes shut as her fingers pushed an extra sensitive spot in the smaller woman's side. She couldn't help her tongue that had come out of its hiding spot and was sticking out victoriously at the laughing woman as she could only continue to chuckle.

"Ne, Michiru—

"I'm sorry!"

She stopped suddenly, causing Michiru's fingers that had been fighting with hers to tangle together. Her breaths came out in fast repetitions as she could only give what looked like such a submissive look back to Haruka.

The blonde smirked. "What was that?"

"You're…not a playboy…" she panted and intertwined their hands together. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm…and you're being genuine about this apology yes?"

"Yes!"

Haruka's smirk widened as she got off and gathered her by the waist, pulling her back up to the seat and somewhat kneeling before her.

"You're rough…" Michiru pouted.

"Sorry," she said softly and rubbed her sides affectionately, making the aqua haired woman spout some uncontrolled bit of laughter every now and then which made her smile widen. "You need to smile more often Michiru."

The violinist looked at her inquiringly as she poked her side, causing her to chuckle in reflex and slap her prodding finger.

"Haven't seen you laugh enough recently…"

The smaller woman sighed and smiled apologetically. "I guess I just haven't found a reason to laugh…recently," she said softly and looked down at Haruka's kneeling form, brushing her cheeks as she did so.

"I know. But…I'm here…and Jiro-kun's trying…so…try to laugh. If not for him, then for me."

The barest hint of a sad smile flickered across her features before she bent down and engulfed the blonde in a hug, the latter hugging her tightly back as well.

"I'm here for you…not for anyone else…although Jiro-kun has kind of gotten into the habit of falling back on me in case he needs something, but regardless, I'm here for _you_. So if anything's bothering you…tell me…and I'll do whatever I can do to right the situation okay?"

She smiled at the warm expression Michiru gave her as the she could only nod in appreciation. To see her like this for at least a few minutes in a day was enough to satiate the concern this entire wedding was gnawing her with.

O--O

Haruka's gotten in the habit of being overly touchy with her…a double edged sword she found she looked forward to more than anything in their current relationship. There was nothing more inviting than a smirking, overly confident blonde on top of her—it made her hot, warm, comforted, and loved all at the same time…something no one in this world would ever be able to do.

She looked up to see the taller woman a little bit ahead of her going up the long staircases heading into the Chens' temple and as if in reflex, her hand went up and hooked with hers. Emerald eyes looked back at her in askance for a bit before she smiled that adoringly handsome smile of hers, tightened her hand upon hers, and waited until they were side by side on the stairs before wordlessly going further up, their hands still twined together.

"Weather's taking a turn for the worse," the blonde stated conversationally, causing both of them to look up at the overcast sky.

The wind decided to pick up right as she said this too, making her hair and dress sweep behind her and Haruka's hand to tighten around hers more.

"We should get going in. It doesn't look like it'll get any better," Michiru stated and received a nod from the tomboy. "Kind of makes me wonder why you were feeling warm in the car."

Haruka coughed then causing her smile to widen more in askance.

"Ara, was I making you hot 'Ruka?"

"Tch, don't be so full of yourself…that's my job."

But as she said this, Michiru could still see the discomfort and embarrassing blush beginning to paint itself on her cheeks.

"I'm so flattered," she said softly, brushed the other's blonde locks playfully into disarray, and jogged the rest of the way up without her.

She laughed as she heard the growl from the other woman behind her and stopped suddenly as she met up with the female Chen on top of the stairs. Remembering who she was as well as her manners, she bowed down in greeting.

"Good afternoon Misa-san."

But the gray haired woman only dismissed her formalities away. "Good afternoon Michiru-chan. I was just worried that you and my goddaughter might've met the storm the radio was talking about. The steps leading up to the temple could be quite dangerous during and after it's rained."

And as she said this, torrential downpour began descending upon them.

"Baa-san!" Haruka greeted beside her, took off her blazer and placed it a half a foot or so over the violinist's figure. "Let's go in before we get swept away."

Michiru wrapped her arm around the taller woman's waist so they could fit under the blazer together as Misa opened up an umbrella and towered it over all of them, the tomboy in the middle and the two women to her sides. Haruka draped her arms around their shoulders to better fit them into the dry enclosure as they made their way into the temple, a few lights open inside the small building and a trickle of smoke going up a chimney, giving it a rather cozy and comfortable look.

"Is ojii-san keeping himself busy?" the blonde asked as they finally made it to the side of the temple where it was somewhat dry.

Misa folded the wet umbrella and leaned it against the wall while nodding. "He hasn't slept much since the request for the invitations came out."

Michiru suddenly felt bad. "I—

"No Michiru-chan, it's not you," the gray haired woman said with a dismissed sigh. "That's just how Yuu is. Give him something to do and if he's interested enough, he'll give up sleep for it. I had to drag him to bed last night and when I woke at five this morning to tend the temple, he was already up and working."

Haruka laughed. "Is he still in his workshop?"

Misa nodded. "Been there all day. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets the invitations done tonight…"

It was always nice to see the blonde interacting with her family. The violinist was offered a first hand glimpse on how she had turned out the way she had. She could easily see how she could've been the free spirited tomboy Yoshiko told her as and how she had grown up to be such a crass, confident, outspoken, and boisterous individual.

They made their way to the kitchen where the preparations for what probably would be dinner was laid out in the open. Misa led them farther in the house, passed the dining room, and into a living area where the pictures of two men hung in front of lit candles. They sported the same familiar crop of wild sandy blonde hair, dark forest green eyes, and confident smile.

"Tou-san and Ojii-san," Haruka answered the unasked question.

"I see where you get a lot of your looks now," she quipped and looked up at the smirking blonde.

She only nodded. "My mother and father look a lot alike so I guess the gene pool would be either I look handsome or I look handsome—

"So full of yourself—

"And you love me for it."

Aqua eyebrows went up in amused skepticism, but her playful smile gave her away.

"Did your father mind…that you dressed up like a boy a lot?"

They continued their walk to Yuu's workshop as Haruka gave a shrug. "I don't think so…He was pretty much set on having me the way I wanted myself to be."

"You never said why you ran away…"

They locked eyes, the familiar brief look of melancholy passing over emeralds. She sighed inwardly.

"I know," the blonde only answered and didn't say anymore.

She hated it when the taller woman felt like being a closed book…only because when the situation calls for something more specific than her guessing at her end, it was harder to do so with the correct answers. She sighed outwardly this time.

"Oh don't be like that," Haruka said playfully and brushed a bit of her hair back.

"Why won't you tell me?" she pouted, for good measure.

The tomboy sighed loudly this time. "It's not important…not anymore…"

"It still looks like it does…"

They shared a serious look for a moment, Misa in front of them continuing her silence as she led them deeper into the temple. A few minutes later they came upon a shoji door, the silhouette of a person writing inside visible from the outside.

"Anata, we're coming in," the gray haired woman said and opened the door thereafter.

"Haruka-chan, Kaioh-san, come on in and tell me what you think!" Yuu called from his lowered work table.

All of them came into the room one by one and the two young women walked to each of his side, sitting there before looking at what he'd done thoroughly. The violinist could only gasp.

The material for the paper was thick and grainy, blotches of what appeared to be sand gracing the entire, otherwise white colored material. All around it were hand drawn, pressed sea shells and conches and the in the middle the main invitation, locale, and information the reader would need about the wedding in thick, gold ink.

"Real gold ink ojii-san?" Haruka asked as she dragged her finger across the surface of the invitation to feel the impressions left by the pressing job.

"Of course," Yuu said proudly and looked over at the bride-to-be.

She was genuinely stunned at how magnificent it looked: from how perfectly divided the paper was in threes, to the pressed pictures in the sides.

"It's beautiful Chen-san," she whispered in awe. "How could I ever thank you?"

He gave a toothy grin and a pat to her head. "Your reaction's enough Kaioh-san," he said with a bow. "Actually this was what I wanted to ask about—if I could use this paper instead of a fully white one."

"That's…perfect…"

He nodded. "Good." Pulling a few, even thicker pieces of longer paper to him, he gave it to each of them and continued, "These will be the inner envelopes. As you requested, marine blue for you and forest green for Sugiura-kun. It will be divided to fit the invitations with of course a half an inch to an inch of borders inside and it'll be sealed with a ribbon, colored the opposite of each of your choices."

"So same invitation inside, and if Michiru's is being sent, the inner envelope will be the marine blue one with a green ribbon tying the outside?" Haruka asked and eyed the old man as he set to work on one invitation to show them.

He nodded and finished tying the ribbon, giving it to Michiru afterwards.

"This looks great Chen-san. It's so much more than we thought of when we were thinking about the invitations," she said softly.

Yuu laughed. "Of course it is. Invitations shouldn't be half-assed! It'll make the people coming think the entire wedding's half assed too."

The tomboy chuckled beside him as she smiled and laid down the finished product of the invitation.

"So with that set, it'll probably take tonight for me to get completely done," Yuu stated and shrugged. "I was kind of debating whether or not asking you before pressing the rest of the invitations with my choice of decorations, but it was a good thing I did anyway."

"Good call jii-san," the tall woman said with a smirk and patted him on the back. "Want us to help you with the rest?"

Chocolate eyes widened at her question. "You're not busy with anything today?"

"Plans have been canceled," she answered and grabbed some materials in front of her. "Jiro-kun and Michiru's mother needed to be called for some board meeting and Rai got fired so…"

Yuu hardly seemed surprised at such a crass and random statement from the blonde. Turning to Michiru, he patted her hand and gave a nod of approval.

"Good call."

Haruka laughed as Michiru smiled sheepishly.

"Oh you should've seen her ojii-san—

"Haruka!"

"She straight up told that ho to walk out—

"Mind your language! And…where did you learn to talk like that?"

The tomboy laughed loudly and shrugged. "The only time I turned my radio on to actually listen to what's going on in the world and that's what I learn…Cool yeah?"

"No…"

Yuu laughed between them as they stopped the playful bantering and began helping with the task by folding the inner envelopes for the invitations he was now writing gold ink upon.

Misa took the spot in front of them and began making the decorations for the rest of the unfinished invitations as well causing a bit of surprise from the violinist's end.

"I thought Chen-san did all the work regarding these matters," she stated softly.

Yuu was the one to shake his head. "I do all of the writing, some of the pressing, and some of the decorations. When time is of the essence my wife helps, especially in regards to the decorating and gold pressing."

So they worked in a bit of silence, rough winds howling the sides of the walls roughly and the sound of rain pouring above them in random pitter patters.

"So Michiru-chan," Misa stated as she pored over her work. "Can you tell us a bit about your fiancé?"

It was a pretty sudden question and she kind of had to think about some things regarding Jiro because nothing came to the sudden forefront of her mind.

"He is the CFO's son of Kaioh-Miroku," she started and focused on the piece of paper in her hands, folding them properly and neatly before placing it in the pile along with ones she had already finished. "He…works very diligently and loves the company to a fault. He pretty much grew up knowing the inside and out of it in the hopes of taking it over someday so…"

She trailed off uncomfortably, not really knowing more of what to say.

Misa looked up at her with an indifferent look. "When did you meet him?"

"I've known him since I was nine…probably earlier. His father and my parents work together so there have been many instances where we've had to see one another."

"Can you tell us something about him that doesn't pertain to the company?"

She gave an uneasy smile at her questioning glance. She kind of felt as if she was in an interrogation room especially under the old woman's serious stare.

"Baa-san, the wedding's for the company you know…"

Chocolate eyes widened at Haruka's words.

"No, I did not know that," the elder woman stated. "Arranged?"

Michiru nodded, albeit hesitantly. "It's been up in the air for a few years now…whether or not we would marry. It's only recently that it's gotten to this point where we're actually plunging into it."

"How is he as a boyfriend?"

Her stomach felt as if it was knotting itself into numerous directions.

"Misa, why are you being such a cop?" Yuu asked suddenly beside her.

The tomboy laughed at his brash question.

"I am _not_ being an interrogator," the gray haired woman sniffed. "I'm just merely conversing…"

The violinist gave a smile at how the two married couple was acting to one another. Looking at Misa she stated meekly, "I don't mind. It's just kind of hard to answer because we never really got into that kind of relationship."

The female Chen nodded in understanding. "Do you want to marry him?"

She looked back at her task uneasily. "I guess it's more of a matter of…needing, not wanting to."

"You should never _need_ to marry someone Michiru-chan," Misa said pointedly.

She gave a momentary glance at the ceiling as if in deep thought causing Haruka to laugh. "Story time…"

The chocolate eyed woman merely gave her an unimpressed glance and started, "When I first met Yuu, it was during World War II and a lot of the locals thought he might've been a spy for the Chinese government. He immigrated here a few years before that though and no one was suspicious of his presence here until after we started the war. It was horrible…the things they said to him in those times and I took pity on him and befriended him. The language barrier was a little hard to overcome at first because although he was here for a few years prior to the war, he still hadn't learned much of the spoken language. So we communicated…by writing. He would write in Hanzi and I would try to decipher as much as I could with my knowledge of Kanji.

"I actually helped hide him during those times because a lot of people were getting antsy and did a lot of unspeakable things to foreigners. My father…didn't know what I was doing. No one did. So as the war progressed on and the need for soldiers in the Imperial Army increased, my father who was a lieutenant at the time arranged a marriage for me with one of his subordinates. He knew of all people that it was already a suicidal trip to become a part of the Imperial Army so…he wanted me to marry to bear him a grandchild…a sort of…descendant so our bloodline could thrive on. I wasn't an only child. I had an older brother…but at the time he was already stationed as a soldier and his pregnant wife had moved to Hiroshima where…"

She stopped a little, an overwhelming feeling of sadness taking her entire figure. She seemed smaller all of the sudden, and Michiru could only gulp as Yuu reached out to her and brushed her cheek affectionately with a mere small smile in his olden features.

She smiled up at him and continued, "Well regardless of the matter…I refused him. He was mad of course…and forced the matter, but I wouldn't yield and it was only a matter of time until he had to leave…but not before disowning me…"

Chocolate brown eyes locked with her sapphires then, an even and serious look upon the old woman's face. "I do not regret ever yielding to his desire. I do not regret him disowning me. The only thing I do regret is that I never got to talk to him as a daughter would to her father. He never got to understand why I disobeyed him that one time. My brother died during the war. So did my father. My mother…visited my sister-in-law in Hiroshima a day before the atomic bomb was dropped…and I never saw or heard from either one of them again.

"But amidst all that heartache…and all those people near and dear to me lost…I had Yuu…and since then he's been more than enough…so I had not regretted a single thing."

Her heart had begun to feel the familiar aches and pains again and she could only share a melancholic look with the old woman in front of her. She wished she were as strong as Misa…She wished she could just denounce her love to her family and dive into Haruka's arms…But she couldn't. She didn't want to choose…because she would lose one or the other…and both scenarios were too heartbreaking for her to want to actually test it.

She couldn't picture how it would be like to live without ever seeing her parents again. They hadn't seen a lot of things eye to eye, but they had always been there. Regardless of the way they tended to disappear…they were always there…to give advice, to lend a hand…to make sure she grew up to be the perfect child.

And if she were to pick them…and not her growing feelings for Haruka? That's what she was doing now…and it hurt. Every second that she can't feel the blonde near her, talk to her, and be with her…it hurt…almost as much as when she's around…always within reach, but unreachable at the same time. Haruka…was like the wind. She could feel her presence, she could breathe her in and it would feel as if her soul was being refreshed every single time…but she can't hold on to her. Just being around her…was enough. It needed to be enough…She can't chance it for them to be more or less what they are now…not without breaking the compromises and hearts of people she cares about.

_What about me?_

What about her…? She would play the martyr until she died…for the sake of everyone else's happiness. It was the only way for her to keep everything selfishly to herself. It was the only way to keep her parents happy, for Jiro to keep his job, and for Haruka to remain at her side. It wouldn't stay like this forever…Haruka…would need to be elsewhere she's not…be with someone else that's not her. But…she's bracing for that moment to come…and when it does, she hoped that she would be strong enough to let go.

Her body stiffened a little at the sudden touch behind her, at the arms that circled around her waist and the familiar smell of Haruka encompassing her being. She relaxed a little and gave a sideways glance as the blonde only gave her a questioning look…as if she was the one who suddenly invaded the other's personal space.

"I got done with mine. Need help with yours?" she asked so easily.

Michiru laughed and nodded, leaning onto her a little as the taller woman helped her fold the thick piece of paper already in her hands.

"Look what you did baa-san, you made her sad," the tomboy grunted and she could only give her a chastising look.

Misa gave them a small look before smiling and shaking her head. "Fine…we can have a brief change of subject," she shrugged. "Haruka-chan what was your last relationship like?"

Sapphires widened at the random question and as she looked up at the blonde in question, she saw the sudden surprise there too.

"…Good…"

"Oh that's not nearly good enough, dear," the gray haired woman chastised, making Yuu chuckle from beside them. "What was good about it?"

The both of them had stopped working, and she could feel the tomboy's body behind hers stiffen at the question. She looked away and began fidgeting with the papers before them, paying attention more to what Haruka would say than folding the papers in place.

The blonde scratched her head and leaned farther back from the smaller woman, propping herself with the palms of her hands and looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

In one hand Michiru wanted to hear this…in another she didn't.

"I liked it 'cuz…"

She could feel the hesitation coming from the young CEO as she folded the paper absentmindedly.

"Well…it was the first relationship I had that went beyond the bedroom, I suppose."

Haruka stopped momentarily which caused her godmother to look at her in skepticism.

"That's it?"

Michiru couldn't help, but chuckle at how challenging that sounded to her ears. Looking back she could see the unimpressed look on the blonde's features as well.

"What? Did you want a play by play on how great the sex was obaa-san?"

"Spare me the graphics aka-chan," the gray haired woman sighed. "You know…all Yuu and I want from you is to meet a nice girlfriend. She doesn't have to be _the one_…we just want to know that someone's taking care of you—

"Baa-san…you are so dramatic…"

"I'm serious, dear. I'm pretty sure that's what Yoshiko-chan wants from you too. You're already twenty six years old! Isn't it time to settle down?"

"No!" Haruka cried indignantly. "I'm _only_ twenty six years old…I'm in my prime to…check out…the fishes in the sea…so they say."

"Any interesting fish catching your bait?"

The blonde sighed behind her as she got back into the table and sat beside Michiru, grabbing a few more inner envelopes in her hand and folding them properly.

Silence engulfed the room, the only sounds coming from the torrential downpour outside. Looking up at the tomboy, the violinist could see the tired look there…as if she wanted to say something to lash back…but couldn't.

"Didn't we already talk about this?" she asked finally, eyeing her godmother.

Misa sighed again. "I don't know what's wrong with the youth today. Michiru-chan's getting married for the wrong reasons. You're…not trying at all…"

"It's a little more complicated than how you say it—

"Really? How complicated can it get?" the gray haired woman asked indignantly. "If you love someone profess it. If you don't…say it to the ones who think you do. I…just don't see why everyone makes things that shouldn't be complicated, complicated. I mean…I know there are other factors in play. Because someone's happiness is always due to someone else's misery…but that's just life. Right now, Michiru-chan looks miserable for the sake of her parents' happiness. And you…well…are you miserable aka-chan?"

Michiru glanced at the tomboy's indifferent face. She had snuck her mask on again…

The young CEO merely shrugged. "There's nothing to be miserable about…"

"You're happy…with the way everything is?"

The blonde remained silent, seemingly focusing her entire being on folding the piece of paper in front of her.

"There is no reward…for being a martyr. The only thing you'll see is everyone's happiness around you. Meanwhile…you could be floating and loathing yourself in pity…and no one would know. I'm personally glad that I didn't end up as the martyr that I was thinking of becoming. Forgetting Yuu and marrying some stranger was something I was seriously debating for the sake of my father's wellbeing…but in the end you have choices you have to make. Be the one in charge of your own happiness and make it happen…or be miserable for the sake of someone else's wish.

"In the end, Michiru-chan _could_ end up loving Sugiura-kun. They could…end up married and have the most wonderful family…But in the recesses of Michiru-chan's mind, there will always be that doubt. What would've happened if I chose not to marry Sugiura? What would've happened if I abandoned my parents' wishes for mine? Would I be happier? It's a question…that's no longer answerable. Same with you Haruka-chan…What if I chose not to wait out my life? What if I confess my undying love for someone that I feel is perfect for me now?"

Sapphires and emeralds locked momentarily before discomfort made them flicker away from one another again.

"There is no reason why you children need to be so giving towards others. Be selfish…It's what kids do. Mind your life because it's your own…no one else should direct you on where to go. There is always something to lose as well as something to gain. The remaining question in the end is, did the thing you gain outweigh what you lost? And if your mind is telling you now that what you want is worth everything for…then I don't understand why you're still being martyrs."

"And if you go ahead and do what your mind is telling you and everything backfires?"

Misa looked over to Haruka who gave her a serious look back.

"Meaning?"

"Let's say I confess my undying love for someone," the tomboy stated and shrugged for good measure. "They…don't love me back. In the end, I'm still miserable. Let's say, that one girl is the only one I would _want_ to 'catch my bait' so to speak. I don't want anyone else, but her. I lose…her trust, her friendship, and her…only because I spoke my mind. What then?"

Chocolate eyes locked with emeralds, the sadness reverberating from the tall woman's figure.

"If you lose…so much…then she's not worth it—

"That's…what I seriously thought Keiko was…" Haruka said softly. "She showed me a different side of her from what I saw at the end and I was more than willing to give her…everything. And in the end, there was nothing there, but vanity. It was…three long years of…lies and deceit. Why should I try to love someone else? Why should I even try to break up people's relationships over my own when in the end…it won't matter?"

"Is that why you revert to sex-only relationships?"

"Yes! There's nothing attached…It's…just sex. If you allow it to become more…it makes things complicated—

"Did your last relationship become complicated because it became more than sex?"

The blonde had become silent. Michiru gulped her feelings down and looked at the conflict written all over the tomboy's face. She reached her hand from under the table and touched her thigh softly, making emeralds glance at her in melancholic confusion.

They stared at one another for a moment before the taller woman's mouth opened.

"Did it make everything more complicated Michiru?"

Sapphires widened at her question to her, and from her peripherals she could see Yuu's attention all of the sudden turned at their direction as well as Misa's never ending stare. But she could only see the emeralds boring deeply with hers and in the end, all she could do was smile in regret and gloom.

"Yes, it did."

Silence once again pervaded the room, this time unbroken by anyone.

O--O

Misa and Yuu had insisted they stay the night. The storm was raging and after a brief call to Satoshi to stay home and pick them up tomorrow, Haruka and Michiru followed the olden woman to a guest bedroom after dinner, where two futons were laid on the floor a couple feet away from one another. Everyone had been silent since their conversation inside the male Chen's workshop; even dinner was a quiet affair. Little talks about how Yoshiko, as well as the company, was made and Michiru's album that was making a big impact in the music scene, but everyone knew these words were just to repel the silence that would engulf them again if they were to stop if only to catch their breaths. But it had been a long day and although Yuu decided to keep working, Misa had insisted that they sleep already since they were a little behind on schedule and would probably need to wake up bright and early the next day.

The electricity had decided to shut off as well during their dinner so a lone candle was the only light that brightened the entire room. Michiru had decidedly borrowed one of Misa's pajamas that were folded on the table near the candle and Haruka merely sat on her futon, still in deep thought.

Everything her godmother said earlier was making her mind wander and she couldn't help, but agree and disagree at the same time. The violinist had been quiet as well and she could only wonder if she was okay after all that…Misa could be pretty prodding when she wanted to and now the smaller woman knew this as well.

"Are you alright?" the smaller woman asked.

She looked up at Michiru's dimly lit face and smiled at the familiar look of concern gracing her beautiful features.

She nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine."

The aqua haired woman walked to her futon and sat in front of her, taking her smooth hands in hers as she did so.

"Your godmother…is pretty outspoken."

The tomboy laughed. "Yeah…she learned really quickly that being blunt about things is the only way to talk to a Tenoh. She's only concerned…I'm sorry if she offended you in any way…"

She softly trailed off as Michiru merely shook her head. "I understood a lot where she's coming from…and although there's many factors involving what she said as well as what's happening in my situation, I agreed…to mostly everything she pointed out." The smaller woman sighed and looked down at their hands that were rubbing one another with warmth. "Agreeing…and doing the actions that go with it are a little different though…"

"Yeah," the blonde chuckled. "The latter's just a bit harder."

They shared a bit of comfortable silence, the tomboy glancing up at the violinist's pretty, glowing form before her. She looked absolutely beautiful in this dim light, her sapphire eyes twinkling brightly amidst the darkness and the rest of her brighter than she thought would be possible given the small amount of light the candle was blaring out.

"I…have a confession to make," the small woman suddenly said before her.

One thin blonde eyebrow went up in skepticism as Michiru could only give a sheepish and rather embarrassed look back.

"What is it?" she asked and gave an unsure smile as the other woman merely looked at here uncomfortably.

Another minute passed before the aqua haired woman said quietly, "I'm afraid…of going to the bathroom alone…in this darkness…"

She…wasn't expecting that out of the many terms "confessions" may have intended. Haruka wanted to keep the laughter in to spare the violinist even more embarrassment, but she failed altogether as her amused laugh permeated the quiet room. She only received a playful slap on the arm.

"Michiru's a scaredy cat," she teased and stopped all too suddenly as the younger woman pouted rather cutely. She sighed, the playful smile in her face never leaving. "Come on, let's go then."

She watched her gather the pajamas given to her by Misa before leading the way to the bathroom, loving the way Michiru sidled closely behind her and gripped her waist unconsciously with her unoccupied hand. She held it for the other woman's security and felt her way to the bathroom, the dimly lit candles going there making it a little easier to maneuver around. Once they reached the unoccupied room, she stood aside and opened the door for the violinist. There was one small lit candle inside and even she had to admit it looked rather…creepy.

"Come in with me…"

It had sounded like a plea and an order at the same time…and she was finding more and more reasons not to agree.

"Michiru…"

"I have nothing you haven't seen before…"

But she hated it when the other woman made such valid points…God really loved to torture her apparently…She sighed loudly and caved in.

"Fine…go…"

The violinist gave a thankful smile and went in the smaller enclosure followed closely by the blonde. Haruka closed the door behind her and stood there, her face towards the door, her back towards the already changing woman. She crossed her arms as silence pervaded the room, the only sounds being made by the rustling of clothes. It's not that she felt uncomfortable…just that she knew if she were to taste a bit of that forbidden fruit she would yield…so quickly and easily. She sighed inwardly.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable Haruka."

Michiru sounded so sad and morose that the young CEO almost felt panicky that she may have been acting so outwardly crass. She shook her head and kept her eyes locked at the door.

"Y-you're not…I'm just…making sure you're not feeling uncomfortable…that's all," she replied sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm almost done…"

She swallowed at the sudden lump in her throat at the continued sound of sadness echoing from Michiru's voice and abruptly turned around, throwing caution to the wind. She looked away, but not before giving a little smile and, to her surprise, getting a little peak of cleavage as the younger woman was buttoning her pajama top up. She was so sure the blood in her system had all either gone up to her brain and would sprout out of her nose or gone down where she felt the familiar warmth settling itself in her underbelly.

"Ne, Haruka."

She looked back at her now as the top button of her pajama top was securely fastened.

"Are you going to change as well?"

Looking down at her dress shirt and pants, she merely nodded and began unbuttoning her white polo long sleeve. It seemed…strange…

"Is it just me…or is this kind of strange?" she asked out loud.

Michiru laughed then, and she could tell that the same thing was gracing both of their minds.

"Undressing in front of each other like this without sexual connotations attached?" the violinist asked in mirth.

"I blame you," Haruka grunted playfully and pulled her arms off of the dress shirt to leave her white undershirt on.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm scared of completely valid reasons and not at…scary monsters from movies—

"Hey! Uncalled for!" the tomboy yelled playfully and laughed as she unzipped her pants.

She noted the brief hint of a blush appearing form the violinist's face, but it could've been attributed to the dimness of the room. She decided to dismiss it.

"One more word about my fear of scary movies and I'm not sharing a room with you tonight," she warned, gathered her clothes up and opened the bathroom door.

Michiru chuckled from behind her as they made their way back to the room, the smaller woman's hand gripping her waist again like she did when they went to the bathroom.

They were met once again with the soft glow of the lone candlelight there and only now had Haruka kind of noticed that…it was romantic…and scary at the same time. She decided not to think about it because one: she couldn't afford to think horny and center warming things when sharing a room with the smaller woman and not get caught and two: she didn't want to look like the scared six year old she had already unabashedly showed before. They deposited their clothes next to their futons and as the blonde turned back around to see what the other woman was doing, became amused to no end at seeing her pulling her futon close enough to hers to merit no distance between then whatsoever.

"Too scared to sleep three feet away ojou-sama?" She couldn't help the condescending smirk too apparently."

The violinist merely gave her a cross look before slipping inside the cool sheets, the taller woman walking over to the table to blow the candle out. Momentary darkness settled over her eyes and she had to kneel and feel her way to the futon, successfully reaching hers without accidents: a stub in the toe or a little bit of feel up. She had to admit the latter was more inviting…

She sighed.

"Something wrong Haruka?"

She sighed outwardly again and settled in her futon as well, pulling the blanket up all the way to her chin and feeling a bit of chill as the cold sheets enveloped her figure.

"Nothing," she finally answered and turned the other way. "We should sleep. Another long day tomorrow…"

Michiru probably nodded, but she didn't see this of course, her attention fixed on the bare wall in front of her.

"Period?"

She turned her head a little in askance at the smaller woman's words.

"You shouldn't have it yet though," the violinist continued. "We are…three days apart…and we just finished a week ago…But you seem moody enough."

The blonde laughed and turned around to face her, a wide grin still etched on her face. "Funny that you would know and calculate stuff like that."

Michiru sighed, her cross look imminent even in the darkness of the room. "Knowing your menstrual cycle's normal Haruka…"

"You can keep tabs. I'll just ask you when mine'll be."

She gave a toothy, cheeky grin and settled on her back, the violinist merely smiling at her attitude. Silence surrounded them again until—

"I haven't forgotten you know."

Haruka smirked. "I know."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not important anymore."

"It still looks like it is."

The taller woman sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. "It may still be important…but there's no reason to open it up. No one can do anything about it."

The violinist sighed as well and nodded, albeit slowly. "I'll be here…so when you're ready to talk about it…I'll listen."

She bit the inside of her cheeks and stared at the ceiling until sleep took her an hour later. Michiru slept soon after she had drifted off.

O--O

"What's this about you firing Rai-san?"

She hadn't expected Michiru's father to be here…and although she _knew_ she had somewhat made a better impression on Shina only two days ago…the elder female Kaioh was cold to her yet again. No greeting from anyone except Jiro and she had even bowed while saying her good mornings…This wasn't going to be a good day…she could already feel it.

"Otou-san, she was more of a hassle than anything—

"Michiru-chan…" Shinji said exasperatedly and with a little rub to his temples for good measure. "She is your wedding planner. She…takes care of calling all the middle men. She wasn't a hassle—

"To me she was. She gallivanted around when it pleased her, said very mean and cruel things to all members involved, and was overall unprofessional," Michiru stated evenly and continued to lock eyes with the same sapphires. "I wouldn't have fired her for any other reason—

"You don't call _that_ a reason?"

Emeralds narrowed automatically as the aqua haired man pointed to her while spitting out the word "that".

Apparently, the violinist was appalled as well. "Otou-san—

"I bet all she had to tell you was that Rai-san was being 'mean' to her and that was all it took. You fired your _wedding planner_ just because your so-called 'best-friend' asked you to. It's the kind of…immaturity I would expect from—

"Now you're just being rude—

"And that was the second time you cut me off. Do not cross me Michiru. I am _not_ having a good week."

The anger had boiled up so quickly within her, but all she could do was stand her ground. She glanced at the smaller woman and saw her clenched jaw and tight posture, her sapphire eyes darting everywhere, but at the man in front of her. Her hands balled into automatic fists in her pockets.

"This is why I'm here," Shinji said evenly, his heavy frown imminent on his face. "I am taking time off of Kaioh-Miroku for this reason. Rai-san will be working for us again…starting tomorrow."

An exhausted and frustrated sigh erupted from Michiru, but he continued on nonetheless.

"Oji-san…that's—

"Fine!" He looked at Jiro and breathed in. "Let's say we cut a deal then. Either we have Rai-san join us again…or have your _friend_ leave. You see my wedding planner as important as I see your companion so…decide Michiru-chan. Tenoh goes and she doesn't get hired again or Tenoh stays and she comes back tomorrow."

Haruka briefly wondered where all this animosity was coming from…and then completely disregarded it because it was only another thing to stress Michiru out in this wedding. Just like she was…

A frown flittered on her features as she glanced at the violinist form her peripherals, seeing her opening her mouth for her quick answer.

"She—

"If it's too much of a problem I'll go," the blonde said quietly.

The smaller woman's hand darted out to grip her wrist and without looking at her and still eyeing her father whose attention was swinging back and forth from them, stated, "I need you. She can come back tomorrow…but tell her to mind her manners. And if she acts dumb in regards to what I'm talking about then you can choose her over me otou-san. I'll come at the wedding date and you and everyone else can plan this entire God forsaken wedding yourself, because everyone in this room knows I could care less about this entire thing. Do _not_ make me choose between keeping Haruka here or not…or I'll just leave with her and you can send me the invitations when you feel like the wedding date's been formally decided and you finally need me."

Shinji looked genuinely stunned for a moment before finally eyeing the tomboy this time, his look that of extreme hatred.

"This is the kind of crap you taught her isn't it? To be disrespectful to me and—

"If I taught her anything, it's to be herself," the blonde stated evenly, locking eyes with his sapphires. So early in the morning and she was already so tired of this entire thing. "_You_ taught her how to be the perfect little porcelain doll. Sorry if I broke her a little Kaioh-san."

She could feel him ready to pounce and somewhat readied herself for it as well.

"That's enough Shinji," Shina's voice stated, cutting the air like knife. Everyone's attention shifted to her direction, Haruka and Shinji's somewhat slower and less deliberate than the others.

"Tenoh-san, mind who you are when you're speaking to me and my husband or I will personally make sure you _never_ see my daughter again. Michiru-chan, apologize to you father for cutting him off not once, but twice, and Shinji…be a little more thoughtful and less forward…for the sake of this wedding and everyone's sanity."

Everyone stayed quiet until Michiru gave a little bow of apology at her father's direction, turned around, and gave tired, fake smile at the waiting staff members of Sweet Escape, her wrist still firmly gripping Haruka's.

O--O

"Wow…he's completely harsh today," Jiro whispered, albeit loud enough to let Michiru and Haruka hear.

"What happened in your board meeting yesterday?" the violinist asked, eyeing the cake picture book and flipping the page over in distaste.

Jiro continued looking at the pictures as his face gave an obvious uneasy look. "Not good…business related stuff—

"If both of you are so needed, you should just go. It's not like we can't plan this entire wedding without you two…Otou-san's nerved presence here just tenses everyone up…"

She looked up at the troubled blonde, reached up, and brushed her hair a little. Dazed emeralds looked at her momentarily in askance, but she only smiled back with worry.

"Let's pick these out…I hate sweets. This is all just formality…"

"Isn't this entire wedding a formality?" Haruka asked, making Michiru smile at her first crassly said words of the day.

Only Jiro could bring out her more…annoying side, regardless of how much is in her mind.

The red haired man merely stuck his tongue out and continued on with the quest of finding the perfect cake.

"Michiru-chan, they'd like it if you went inside and taste which cake you'd like. Jiro-kun, please join her. Tenoh-san, a word, if you may."

The violinist was immediately worried, but had little time to think as Jiro pulled her up and led her to the baking area of the establishment, a staff member signaling them to hurry as they made their leave. Haruka stayed behind, gave her a sure smile if only for a moment, and converted back to her frown that had made its home on her face for the better part of the day so far.

Emerald eyes watched them go into the backroom and disappear out of sight, the once married couple sitting where the fiancés had been only moments ago, Shina to her left, and Shinji farther away on the same sofa. She stared at the ground wordlessly, waiting for either of them to start, lest her pent up rage spill and the importance of looking like a nice little Japanese girl, which she had already failed at showing anyway, is destroyed.

It's all for Michiru…was a mantra that she had to just keep repeating. If this were for anyone else, she'd tell them to stuff their face in a toilet bowl and drown…But it was for Michiru…It was all for her Michiru.

"Let's get a couple things straight," Shinji stated causing her to look up at sparkling, angry sapphire eyes.

Shina stayed between the two of them silently, her stare downcast as well.

"You don't like me…I don't like you…and unless you were to ever be with my daughter in a romantic sense, this would never be a problem."

Gone was the guy she actually liked a month back when she spent the better part of the day with him and showed him the unoccupied condominiums in town. She was fake then anyway, and she sussed he had been too. But…Michiru's father figure…needed to act more like it…because his attitude was making her angry, indifferent, and sad…all at the same time.

"This _isn't_ a problem…because you will never be with Michiru-chan in that sense…so…with that said…know your role in this wedding. Know who you are, know who you're speaking to, and know—

"And will you do the same Kaioh-san?" she asked suddenly, giving him a challenging look. "Because from where I'm sitting right now, there's nothing, but hypocrisy written in your face."

Shinji stood up and so did she, her fists tightening into frustrated balls as her jaw clamped in anger.

"I _know_ who I am," she seethed, punching her chest roughly with her fist as she did so and feeling the pain reverberate from her system before her rage completely dissipated it. Aggravated emeralds locked with sapphires as she spat out, "What I don't understand is why you don't think we're in the same page. Why you assume I don't respect you and why my feelings shouldn't matter. You know what? Maybe it shouldn't. No…it really shouldn't. What should matter is your daughter…my _friend_, my _reason_ for being here right now taking all of this crap from all directions.

"She cares…so much…with what you two think that she's baring all of this…for you. Yet you can't tolerate the one thing she's asking you to. Me. She's asked me to do the same and I've done so. Regardless of what either of you think…I am _not_ a patient person. If this were any other situation where your daughter is not involved I would rightly and justly called both of you out for all your bullshit a long time ago. But I suppress it…for her. And I don't understand why everyone just can't put on their fake masks for everyone else's sake just so this entire planning stage can be over, Jiro can be married to your daughter, and everyone lives happily the hell ever after!"

She breathed in to center herself for a moment before looking away and sitting down, leaving the Kaiohs standing. But it was getting stuffy in there and being in the same room as both of them hurt her mentally and emotionally. Gulping she got back up and breathed loudly, her angry frown imminent in her entire posture.

"All she wants from both of you…is a little love and understanding," she said quietly, a huge one-eighty from her otherwise yelling form earlier. "She doesn't say it, but she doesn't have to. She shouldn't have to. She's your daughter…you made her. Read her mind…read your hearts…It's been a long time since she's seen her family happy and I hate being the one in the middle of it because it forces her to choose. It forces you Kaioh-san to have animosity towards me, which gets her stuck in another corner all our doing. 'Haruka or my parents?' I would never want to ask myself, 'My mother or Michiru?' because the end result is losing someone…love of my life or the woman who took care of me since I was even born? Why are you making her choose between a friend and you? Am I that big of a threat? Someone's who's here to make sure she's okay and not stressed out from a wedding? Someone who _knows_ that she'll be married by the end of the month and is more than willing to just let it slide so she can keep the people most important to her by her side? I ask both of you to tell me…what don't you like about me? Why all this animosity?

"Time and time again I tell myself to breathe whenever I'm in these situations because I lash out and say something that I might regret…but I haven't done that yet. I haven't…done anything…that would make either of you hate me. So why do you?"

"You love my daughter."

She nodded at Shinji. "Yes, I do. And if that's your only reason, you'll know exactly why I'm completely disregarding both of your opinion regarding me from here on out. You hate me…I don't hate you. There's no reason to hate someone so close and dear to Michiru. You don't like me, because I'm a girl and like your daughter. The funny thing is…if I was a guy…and I courted your daughter, we would probably be the best of friends by now…but…I'm not. I've never learned how to 'deal with it' only because I never had a problem with it in the first place. But if my orientation is the only thing you see…if a lesbian trying to steal your daughter away is all I am to you, then we have nothing else to talk about…because I can't help you if you choose to be ignorant. I said this to your wife…only yesterday…I'm here until Michiru decides to let me go. She's my best-friend…and she's your daughter. I hope…we can learn to get along for her sake…because I'm tired of making her choose sides and in the end…I feel that it would be more damaging to her to lose both of you than me…and since that's the case, I would never let her experience the pain of losing a parent who she never got to talk everything she wanted to with…because it's happened to me…and I still hate myself for not taking the time to do so. I still hate him for not giving me enough love or attention."

She felt hot tears began welling up in her eyes and rubbed them away roughly, looking away from the Kaiohs to her left. She felt her hearth throb a little as her father's face came into view and she couldn't help the wry smile that flittered in her face.

"Before she marries, I beg you two to talk to her. You don't know her the way you should and she doesn't remember you as she should either. She'll never say that she misses you…it's always pride getting in the way. So…unless you sit down and talk to her about everything now, it'll all be left in the dust. Michiru isn't the type to cut ties, throw shoes in fireplaces, and run away from home just 'cuz she wants her father to pay attention to her more…she's a little more subtle…so…instead of always rounding up on me…you should really talk to her."

And with that, she turned away from the quiet couple and left Sweet Escapes.

O--O

"Wow."

"Not what you were expecting?"

Shinji shook his head…still a little shaken up from his "conversation" with Haruka.

"They have a knack of doing that…saying everything that they're thinking. Her mother did the exact same thing to me…and I went to you right after…"

The elder male Kaioh gave a shaky laugh before combing his neat hair back with his finger, making it fall into disarray in a matter of moments.

"So?"

"Well…we…definitely need to have a talk with Michiru-chan…about whatever is on her mind."

"She's very perceptive of Michiru-chan's feelings…that's for sure," Shina stated and sighed a little. "She and Tenoh-san knew exactly what to say to make me feel like a worthless mother without saying so outright…"

"Let's…keep going?"

"Further?"

"Let's see if we can push her…"

"Shinji…it might not be a good idea…"

"I know! But…I want to get to know her more…see what Michiru-chan sees."

The female Kaioh sighed again and leaned her head on Shinji's shoulder. "How does it feel to get cut off by your daughter twice?"

"It stung…" the tall man said softly. "She doesn't do it a lot so when she does…I know it's when I'm being completely unfair."

"Still bringing Rai-san tomorrow?"

"Of course…it's part of the plan isn't it?"

"Yes…yes it is."

AN: Tired…if there's any spelling/grammar/whatever mistakes I apologize. My eyes are shutting out and I need sleep. One sided convos: Sorry if my replies are a little short.

LaCazadora: Michiru kicked ass.

t.: The rest of the ring scene will probably be next chapter…we'll see. Glad I made Michiru in character while kicking ass verbally…was a little concerned about possible OOC there. Her parents…are going to be the worst thing ever and it'll prolly be more annoying that you can't hate them because they're roles as bad guys are a little different. Yeah Yoshiko VS Shina fight was pretty tame. I thought it would be bigger too, but that's what my mind drew up so there you go.

Icy-Windbreeze: Glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter.

YinYangTwin1: Glad you enjoyed the squabbles from everyone's end. It was really a chapter where all the women decide to go up each other's asses.

Shin: Why Haruka ran away is explained at the end. She and Michiru will probably talk about it a little more…open p the can of worms. Kiss? Yeah, join the boat on begging buddy. Haha…they won't kiss…not for a while. Ahh, I live in the west coast too…so yeah…I update around…there…530am…it's 450 right now and I'm more tired than usual so…

Wolvesorrow: Being subtle leaves you with open ended questions whereas being blunt can give the effect that you're ignorant, arrogant, or just weird, but gets the point right across. Haha surprising people at twists…I think…I write for that reason. Oh…there will be a final twist…should be fun to write.

Mantaray: Ahh it's getting harder and harder to update on time. Shina and Shinji aren't gone though so as hindrances they're still there. Shina hasn't really accepted anything yet just so you know. She was just a bit shocked at how familiar and close everything was that she needed to go out of the box for a second to think. Haha, I figured just as much…but will you hate me if I end up the story w/ "and she died of a heart attack as the priest said I now pronounce you husband and wife" just to spite you?

Kilohe: Yep FOAC. You're not gonna like Shina? That's fine…no one has to like them…cuz right now, they'll force their hands to not be liked so…

RaginFireDesire: uber pwnage right?

Black Caballiere: I'm amazing?? Since when? I do not know these things. Yeah…the whole bad guys thing was such a rule player in HP that with this one I'm like…ngeh…dun want bad guys.

WaitingforFWBupdate: Speechless? That's good. You…can hold your breath for seven days? Teach me master…it'll come in handy for those "deep see diving". What the hell did I just say?.. I need sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

PatchesParliament: Well thank you for making me your favorite author although…I don't think I'm that speshul. Hope this makes your week as well.

AlterEgoErin: WoW terms equals brownie points haha. Yoshiko has a knack of winning…she has the formula for it. The whole ring thing will continue next chappy and I liked the way she was talking/interacting w/ Jiro too. The poor guy. As for Michiru's true height…hell you're probably right. I'm not sure to be honest…she…seems five six…

Galinda Thropp: Plot twists come naturally to me I guess…I don't really think of them until the opportunity presents itself and I'm just awarded with the thought of how to execute one and then write it. Haha…drop off…hmm say "fall off a cliff" next time. Cuz DOAC doesn't sound as cool as FOAC. Heh…Misa showed them a thing or two today…and I actually got hella sad when I reread her past w/ Yuu…it's hella depressing…wth was I thinking writing it? Hmm…checking every Friday should be good enough though…I've been so late w/ my writing recently I doubt I can update in the weekday if I tried.

Vanessa Riverton: glad you liked the standoff as well as the uber pwnage brought to you by Michiru.

Petiyaka: A kiss? Nope. A cuddle? They nuzzled last time…thought that would satiate. There's tickling this chapter…I dunno how much farther I can push them before they "accidentally" kiss or something. The "trials"…well I haven't really thought of it yet. They're gonna be jerks…that's for sure. Keiko'll come back next chappy…hope you welcome her back w/ open arms…that ho…

Swinging Cloud: :D I CAN'T SWIM EITHER /high five. /toss boat ski. /hope it doesn't land on Swinging Cloud's head rendering her unconscious and drowning altogether. Haha…You guys need to schedule life around this. If someone asks you to come to a concert ask, "do you have a laptop and does the venue have free internet access cuz Harukaze has an update and I'm in the middle of it and you're completely ruining the feel." Yeah…or completely disregard my sarcasm that sounded a lot like arrogance (hope not, there's nothing for me to be arrogant about). Just…disregard…-.- Glad you liked it…NO KISSING! And…your story's not lame…haha. Have a little more faith in your work, but I guess I can agree on we are our worst critics. I can't read HP right now w/o cringing at my mistakes.

Thepillows93: They haven't come around fully. They're not done being the crazy parents yet. I don't even know what's in store for you guys…so…good question.

Nekomi Kaze: heh…hope the chapter lived up to its hype. I hate making pple excited for something and then dropping a crappy chapter haha. When will Haruka admit that she likes Michiru? Near the end I suppose. I know when…I know the scene…it's engraved so tightly in my head I could tell you now and ruin the entire thing…but I won't :P Yeah Keiko needed to FOAC. Heh…well I'm glad I'm doing their characterizations right. In my opinion, having them in character makes for about seventy five percent on how good the story is…cuz it could be the best storyline…but if Michiru's acting like how Usagi acted in the first season…that's just…weird. I've read one of those recently…hmm… Oh glad you liked HP and took the time to read it.

Haruka-Michiru: glad you liked the song yay! /Dance. Hmm…I should rename that chappy uber pwnage or something…Glad you liked the "fight" scenes and the confession scene….well we'll just have to see if I'm good enough to do it yeah? Hopefully I can "live up to the hype" but if I can't…I hope it's a good story nevertheless. Haruka's ring…aww I'm already saying my awws just thinking about it. What? Oh sorry…went into my own personal realm of mind there for a sec. I like ridiculously long reviews XD

Lily Topaz: When are they getting together? Dunno…they will though…I think.

Evil n' bored: Glad you like it so far. I feel the same way w/ my writing…it can only go up. Hopefully I can maintain the steady incline, but if that's not the case at least I've written two "complete" H&M's…that'll be enough to satiate me. Hope you enjoy the rest.

Glowie: Satoshi fangril? Wow…what a playa. Glad the pace of the story isn't boorishly boring for you. Hope it goes on that way. Confess? Maybe later.

Akira-kun: haha OC's worming their way into pple's hearts…I think Shinji and Shina will try to worm out though. Yeah I liked how she was dropped off too. Glad you liked the chappy and see you next time.

Krugern: Yay…the record holder for my longest review ever. Grats! XD I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm sorry my reply can't be any longer. It's almost 530 and my eyes are closing. I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it though and I hope you enjoy this one with the same ferocity.


	18. Phone Conversations

Chapter 18: Phone Conversations

It was the first time in a long time that she felt this crappy. Ever since Jiro tried his hand at forcing himself on Michiru she sussed…and then realized that was only a week back…and sighed at how complicated her life had suddenly become.

What was so wrong about her? Why couldn't Michiru's parent's look pass the tomboy and just see a human who loves their daughter?

She was feeling as if it would be an endless battle with them. If she were to stick herself in the violinist's life long enough they would always clash…because she knew the smaller woman would always have to choose between them…and she shouldn't have to.

Maybe she should just run. She was tired all of the sudden…of all of this. She wasn't tired of Michiru…not even close. She was tired of the situations surrounding her. She had tried…to be human and understanding. She had tried patience and indifference. But she had never been pushed so far…been prodded for so long and even after all that…she couldn't fight back. She could only say what's on her mind…which had been good enough in the past, but it seems everyone in this wedding, even Jiro at the start, hated her…and would continue so until she disappeared.

It was depressing.

She never really told the violinist, but of course she wanted to be looked at highly by her parents. She genuinely liked the boisterous and outspoken father she met a month back while selling condominiums…and although Shina had been so cold…she somehow _knew_ that she had seen them together in the sofa that night she stayed in her beach house…and if she didn't say anything then, it would mean that she had somehow created some sort of leniency at their close relationship.

But it seemed as if those people were gone. Shinji had become his business persona, she presumed. All work, no play, serious, and still outspoken, but his arrogance and apparently ignorance had soared as well. She still couldn't believe he spoke to his daughter the way he did…and made a promise with herself to somehow better Michiru's relationship with both of her parents before this entire thing was over. More than anything she couldn't stand seeing her stuck in this rift…this never ending conflict.

If she were to go, would it make everything better? Jiro would still be here…and if anything, he's the fiancé…he should be enough. Would the violinist be able to take all of them if she were to take her leave now? She's strong…she would be able to. Wouldn't she?

And then her crying form in the beach house became first and foremost in her mind. How her sapphire eyes twinkled helplessly as her tears marched down and her voice, perfected to sound as if she was okay, but had been farthest from the truth.

She couldn't leave…Not when she knew deep down that Michiru's not as strong as she looks. That although she prided herself in being independent, she still wanted the attention and love her parents had been giving her less of and more responsibility. She was her only friend in this entire ordeal. She was going to be the only one in her corner agreeing with her the important things to agree on and making her smile or, better yet, laugh when she could see the tired and melancholic look deeply hidden in her sapphire eyes.

She had to stay…and keep taking all of this in. She and the violinist were the absolute perfect martyrs. They are more than able to take crap from everyone and look as if nothing was wrong…as long as they had each other. She wondered how important she was in Michiru's life…and why she held her at such high esteem. Did she really do that much for her? It didn't look like she did…maybe she's just keeping her around for comedic relief…although she's not very funny and gets chastised more often than not with her brash behavior. She's loud, boisterous, outspoken, and an overall nuisance to this entire wedding ordeal if she were to be completely honest with herself…so…why was Michiru keeping her?

"Haruka?"

She hadn't even noticed the limo door had opened and Michiru was making her way inside, kneeling right beside her to the left.

"What's up?"

"Are you alright?"

She nodded before thinking, but the frown in her face remained nonetheless.

The smaller woman sighed and cupped her cheeks affectionately, her hand going farther up to her hair and brushing the sandy locks back. She sat next to her and turned, pulling her head to her shoulder and kissing the back of her head tenderly. Haruka finally smiled.

"I'm sorry for all the stress this is causing you," she said quietly as the blonde delved deeper in her embrace while shaking her head.

"Worry about yourself. I'm not the one getting married," she stated and laughed, although it sounded hollow to her ears.

Michiru's hug around her form tightened as another sigh came out of the worried aqua haired woman.

"Michiru…why do you keep me here?"

They had gotten out of the hug by now, but she was still playing with her hair, their eyes locked in a comfortable silence before Haruka chose to break it with what she was pondering earlier.

"Seems like a dumb question," the violinist replied with mirth.

"Well…I don't really do anything," the blonde said with a hint of exasperation. "I…have some ideas every now and then, but I don't do anything physically—

"You more than carry your weight in this wedding by being my emotional pillar of support Haruka…" she said softly and seriously. "If anyone in this planning stage knew what kind of a wreck I would be without your continued presence, they'd beg you to come back."

The tomboy laughed. "Alright…if you insist…"

"I do."

She brushed her hair roughly in disarray again as the door opened once more this time with the presence of Jiro.

"Are my parents going to be in the other limo?" Michiru asked as he settled himself on the seat across from theirs.

He nodded. "The person in charge with the wedding bands called in this morning and said everyone's order was ready. We're going to go ahead and grab those, make anymore tweaks if necessary, and then call it a day."

"Already?"

The red haired man nodded tiredly and leaned back in his seat. "A lot of crap's happening in the company. It'll be pretty much half days from here on out I think…at least until that's settled. Everyone needs your mother, father, as well as my presence there so…But it shouldn't hinder the wedding. It'll still be the same date. The invitations are good to go right? That's what you said earlier?"

Haruka nodded. "We visited my godparents yesterday and ojii-san gave it all to me before we left this morning."

"Nice," Jiro said and breathed a kind of sigh of relief. "One more thing to check off the list. Where is it? Shinji oji-san told me he and oba-san were going to be in charge of handing most of it out. Keep some for yourself to send to whomever you want though…if you really want to. Otherwise, everything will be pretty much business…company board of directors, my side of the family, stock holders that'll generally be affected…basically people you wouldn't know in our wedding, but have to attend it for the sake of seeing it through its completion."

Michiru sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "I just need two…"

The blonde took the bag out of its spot in the side, took two invitations for the violinist, handed it to her, and the rest to Jiro.

"Wow, they look amazing…" he said in awe, as he took one out, opened it, and investigated it further. "Is this…real gold?"

"Yup…and it took forever for ojii-san and obaa-san to make it, so if you lose it, I'm going to punch you in the nose the night before the wedding…your face should make for a nice fireplace portrait."

The red haired man laughed, already so used to her outspoken and curt manner. "Don't worry, I won't."

The car began to rumble forward, the three of them sitting back comfortably.

"What cake did you end up choosing?" Haruka asked.

"Five tiered cake…mocha on the inside, white frosting on the outside that has a very flowery look into it…Very colorful," Jiro explained.

"Do you like it?" she asked, this time turning to Michiru.

The aqua haired woman merely shrugged. "It's…a cake…It tasted good…and it looked like it would be good as well, so…"

The young CEO laughed loudly. "You sound so noncommittal."

"I think it's because I am…"

Jiro sighed and almost yelled in playful exasperation, "I'm still here you know…"

The two women laughed.

"Michiru, would you feel different about this entire wedding planning if, let's say, you married someone you love?" the onyx eyed man asked seriously.

They both looked at him questioningly as he only looked at them with a face full of wonder.

"I mean, I know you're very indifferent about it because, well…you don't love me. But…would it be different if it was someone you actually felt more of a friend for…less of an obligation, so to speak?"

"Of course…" Michiru said evenly. "First of all it wouldn't be rushed, second it wouldn't feel like a responsibility, and third…well…it makes a difference who I'm marrying in the other end…and the fact that I only love you as a friend would towards another is the last step that's making me stop from giving my full self and ability towards this entire wedding. If I were marrying…who I love…it would be completely different."

"More fun?"

The violinist nodded. "It would definitely be more fun…Less stressful as well, because it's a shared responsibility…"

"Share with me!" Jiro cried incredulously.

The smaller woman could only laugh. "Not in that sense Jiro…I appreciate you. I really do. You…are probably the best man in this world that can go through this with me…but we both know it's not nearly enough."

The red haired man sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"You sound like such a beaten dog…"

"Hey…watch it playboy!" he yelled playfully and pushed Haruka's knee roughly for good measure.

They all laughed as the limo rumbled onwards, the young CEO looking at Michiru's smiling features as she did so.

It would be different would it? She wondered briefly how different it would be…and then discarded the thought because there was no point wondering on things she would never know.

O--O

They got to the undisclosed jewelry store in no time and in a matter of minutes went in the closely guarded establishment as well, her parents as well as the man from yesterday huddled together around the rings for the wedding.

"It looks beautiful," Shina stated softly making thin aqua eyebrows go up in skepticism.

"I didn't realize Jiro-kun got an engagement ring too…it's so well thought of in comparison to the real wedding ring," Shinji said beside her.

The way they were speaking in excited and hushed tones kind of got her curious as well. She didn't realize the tall man had bought two rings…and if he did…why? It's not as if she couldn't just not accept the ring…and in the first place, he was already having trouble getting her the wedding ring itself…when did he get the time to look for an engagement ring as well? She glanced behind her at Jiro and Haruka who were seemingly absorbed in a conversation while making their way inside the building and went ahead, joining her parents. What waited for her there was simply…shocking.

She barely noticed the textured gold and emerald wide band she chose for her fiancé, nor the one next to it which was a lone solitaire diamond cluster ring on a similar gold band. What caught her eye and made her jaw unhinge slightly in surprise was the one to the very left. It sparkled as if gloatingly in the light, the one diamond floating in the middle outshined by the clusters of ambers and aquamarines lining the metal. Even more in the outskirts of the gemstones were even smaller diamonds, each one tiny in comparison, but colored in yellow or deep marine blue, all etched evenly and perfectly around a platinum band. It was simply breathtaking and looked very, very expensive.

"So I told them, you're either in or you're out and well you know…that's just how board of directors are…You gotta show them who they're messing with, else they'll play with you forever," Jiro's deep voice stated conversationally behind her.

A short, "Nh, I know how that is" was followed by the tomboy until they both stood right behind her, stopped talking, and looked at the rings parading the top of the glass counter.

"Your pick for the engagement ring is beautiful Jiro-kun," Shina praised and patted him on the head.

"I…have to agree here young man," the elder male Kaioh stated in surprise. "This outshines what I gave to my wife a long time back!"

Michiru looked at him seriously as he only gave a confused look back.

"I…well…I guess it looks…nice?"

"Nice? It's beautiful!" Shinji exclaimed, picked up the box and looked at it closer. "The pick for the gemstones is…amazing. The color reiteration is just…It's a wonderful ring Jiro-kun. You should be very proud of it."

A small cough came out of the blonde causing everyone to look at her questioningly. She gave Michiru a small look before stating quietly, "That's…mine…"

And nothing, but awkward silence completely engulfed the entire room.

Sapphire eyes widened as she looked back to the ring and then back to Haruka's sheepish look.

"Tenoh-san," the owner of the establishment called, beckoning her to him.

She watched the tomboy candidly pick the velvety box out of her father's grasp and moved towards the man, making everyone around her part in surprise. They were all in a hearing distance as the man squealed with glee when the box opened again to reveal the exclusively made ring.

"It wasn't made the way you truly wanted it to be," he started. "But! It's completely better this way, yes? Lone hanging diamond, a total of fourteen gemstones, seven amber and seven aquamarine AND small colored diamonds in the perimeter—marine blue and golden yellow. It's…probably the best ring we've made all year considering the obscene amount of rings we make…not to mention…a lot more expensive than we spoke about...but I'm sure it's nothing someone of your stature can't handle easily."

Why did she buy it?

Michiru wanted so badly to ask it out loud, but couldn't for the life of her.

"It's fine," the blonde said lowly and with a small distracted nod. "I'll take it anyway."

"Ahh, you have a refined sense of taste Tenoh-san. The woman who will receive this will be a very lucky one indeed." Turning his attention to her, Jiro, and her parents, he beckoned them to join as well, grabbing the two rings from the side and making them follow him a little more to the right side, farther from where Haruka currently stood while the blonde silently looked on, her eyes still locked on the ring she had asked to be made.

He started explaining about the rings they would be purchasing, but her attention wouldn't stop flittering to the blonde's. Why…did she purchase a ring? Was it for someone? She hadn't realized someone had wormed their way in the tomboy's heart…and if that was the case who…and when?

The frown in her face grew on, the people around her noticing her silence, but kept theirs for the sake of breaking it. So while the store owner marveled on at the picks for the rings she stood there and looked at Haruka the entire time, the taller woman seemingly lost in her own world with the opened box right in front of her.

How was she going to approach this subject? And more than anything, why was she mad?

_I'm jealous…_

Her jaw clamped up and what surprised her more was that she wasn't hurt by it…just kind of…peeved. When…did she find the time to find a girl?? She had been doing a good job keeping the young CEO to herself wasn't she??

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the end of the long and drawn out explanation concerning the wedding bands, but did take note of the silence that followed, four pairs of eyes looking at her.

She shook her head inwardly to center herself, and smiled. "It sounds perfect. It…looks perfect."

"Wonderful!" the man gushed. "I'll ring it up for all of you. I'm pretty sure you're excited to wear it."

"I can hardly wait," she answered in an obvious hollow manner, sighed inwardly at the looks of reprimand coming from both of her parents and left the little huddle.

She would find out to whom that ring was for…if it killed her.

"Pretty…"

It seemed that had shaken the tall woman out of her reverie as she looked down at her with a somewhat dazed look.

"Yeah…" she answered softly and closed the box.

She decided to go for the joke tactic. It usually worked.

"Didn't realize someone as busy as you could found the time to check someone out," the violinist said casually. "Must be a pretty good catch—

"It's for no one."

The smile slid off of her face as she duly noted the sadness in the other woman's tone. Emeralds locked with hers devoid of the kind of shine she usually saw there as Haruka gave a small, albeit depressing smile.

"I saw it yesterday and thought…I want it…so I got it."

She gulped at the morose way the tomboy said this as the latter gave a halfhearted shrug.

"It'll probably sit in my room forever—

"Give it to a girl you'll like—

"It won't look right on any _girl…_"

Emeralds orbs darted away from hers and towards the store owner as he rang up her ring.

Michiru could only smile casually as the tomboy slid her card across the glass surface, finally feeling the familiar jilt in her heart that she had now grown accustomed to.

"You'll find someone."

Silence surrounded them until the blonde gave a tiny nod.

"Probably…but I won't give the same ring."

Haruka gave a final nod of thanks to the store owner and left the establishment without anyone trailing her, a white, small paper bag clung tightly in her hands.

O--O

"So _that's_ what I should've given her…" Jiro exclaimed and eyed the little bag beside Haruka.

She sighed outwardly.

"Are you going to give it to her?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A serious one?"

"Sugiura…you are such a dumbass sometimes…"

Onyx eyes glared at her unimpressively as he leaned back in the limo seat and crossed his arms. "So what're you going to do with it if not give it to her?"

"Let it rot in that bag…"

"I didn't even realize you bought a ring…"

"I don't think I was thinking at the time…it happens…frequently."

"Buying rings?"

"Not thinking…"

Deep laughter echoed out of him as she leaned back in her seat as well. She turned to her right side, and looked at the bag momentarily before sliding her hand in and grabbing the box, feeling its velvety texture in her digits. She gathered it in front of her and opened it, releasing another sigh as she did so. A deep frown marred her face.

"You alright?"

"I shouldn't have bought it…What was I thinking?"

"Why not?" the red haired man asked incredulously. "It's a beautiful ring Haruka-san—

"It's a ring that I can never give to anyone," the tomboy exclaimed roughly and shut the lid of it close again. She was irritated…more at herself than anyone or anything. She gripped the box tightly, feeling the softness of it cave within her palm. "…If it's not for her…it's not for anyone. I can't give it to her…so why did I buy it? It's like…I'm reminding myself that I can never have her…I have such stupid masochistic tendencies."

"Never say never—

"Oh really?" she asked challengingly. "Of course this is coming from the one woman that I like's fiancé. Sorry Sugiura, but whatever you have to say to me right now is kind of lost to me. Do _you_ want it? 'Cuz you have better uses for it than I do."

She thrust her enclosed fist at his direction, the box clamped tightly inside it, but Jiro could only give her a sad and sort of defeated look.

"Don't do that Haruka-san…you're making me think your belief in endlessly loving her is dissipating."

"What can I get from 'endlessly loving' her?" she asked sarcastically and threw the box back in the bag. "Nothing, but one sided pain and suffering. I'll always be there like she'll always be there for me…a friend. Nothing more than a damn friend. It's so…discouraging…keeping up. But I have to. For my own sanity if not for hers. Because—

"Being her friend is better than being nothing."

"Exactly."

She raised her palms up to her face and covered it tiredly, pressing on her eyes roughly to dispel the frustrations ebbing out of her.

Why in God's name did she decide to buy that forsaken ring? It's her sole reminder that she'll never be able to get what she truly wanted. Apparently the endless pains the pit of her stomach and her heart lurched out every five seconds they touched as mere friends wasn't enough…she just had to get an _object_ to remind her…

"Jiro, they're asking you to go to their limo. We're done for the day."

She folded her hands in front of her as the red haired man as well as her attention flittered to the violinist who had just gone in the limo.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you guys again tomorrow," he shrugged and started making his way out. "What's the plan for tomorrow anyway?"

"Flowers…I believe."

He stuck his tongue out in distaste. "Great…so exciting…I can hardly wait…"

She merely smiled at him disapprovingly as he got out, said a casual bye to Satoshi and left, the door closing shortly thereafter.

Michiru sat across from her as she gave what probably was a tired look. She couldn't help it this time around…and merely left it there.

She could see the worried look begin to form on the other woman's face and sighed outwardly.

"I'm…going home…" she stated tiredly without looking at her and rubbed her eyes some more, her ministrations going further up to her head that had begun throbbing. "Will…"

She gulped, not really knowing what she was saying since her mind seemed to be in another place.

"Are you going to be okay…alone…today?"

She barely heard herself, but completely saw the violinist's worried look turn into melancholy…before it immediately changed to one of understanding indifference. Her chest felt heavy and she almost wanted to take her words back…but couldn't. Maybe deep down she didn't want to…she needed a day off…away from feeling anything when she's just felt every emotional turn pike at a hundred miles an hour within the last few she just spent. She was resolute on staying…but…

She felt like such a betrayer all of the sudden. She had been saying she wouldn't run this entire time and now, she felt more than obliged to…but the feeling of utter and complete helplessness and depression were taking over her body at a too rapid pace and if she were to stay…she would destroy all the progress she'd been making to look more human and less…like a "thing."

It was the ring…that god awful ring…

"Yes, of course I'll be fine."

There it was again…Michiru's perfectly sculpted voice—the one she knew she spoke in, in her times of faking indifference. She flipped her hair casually and put on a confident smile.

"I actually have some things to take care of at the studio so…maybe these half days won't be so bad."

Haruka's glance drifted to the floor as she only nodded. The most uncomfortable silence in the history of their relationship happened during that fifteen minute ride to her penthouse in the Royal.

O--O

"Michiru?"

"Haruka! What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"No…no nothing. I…I was just actually calling to ask if…it's okay to skip out for a bit…I just found out my mother began a deal without consulting me and she needs to go out of town for a bit to settle some last minute things. I…need to stay at the company to make sure everything's alright…Should be a week…two max."

"…I see…"

"I mean…you don't really need me for…flowers…and all that anyway right? It's just—

"No, I completely understand. Sorry Haruka, even after knowing how busy you are I…But yes, you should take care of your company…It should be manageable. My parents are going to make sure everything's scheduled and if anything…Jiro's there…so…it'll be fine."

"…Alright…Are you sure?"

"I insist! You…just take care of yourself though okay? Don't stress yourself out too much. Eat well…and—

"Shouldn't you be saying this about yourself?"

The barest hint of a chuckle before, "Nh…I'll be sure to take care of myself so don't worry. I'll…talk to you later…"

"Yeah…sorry if I interrupted anything by the way. I really needed to let you know as soon as I knew so there wouldn't be any schedule conflicts…and that kind of stuff. But I'll definitely come back…so…wait for me."

"Always."

"…Talk to you later."

"See you soon Haruka."

O--O--O--O--O

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

"Good…just got done with an annoyingly long, yet important, or so they say, meeting. How was…flower picking?"

Michiru had to laugh at how she said that…so alike the way Jiro had been acting the entire day.

"It was good actually. We picked…lilies and roses."

"Scentiful."

"Nh, we bought about…a million yen worth…It should be enough—

"Yeah if you plan to fill the entire lake around your grandfather's house…"

It was nice listening to her. After a whole day where she had to listen to not only her parents talk, but also Keiko…it had been a trying day…very…trying.

She couldn't help, but laugh again.

"Rai was there?"

"Yes, she was."

"Sorry for not being able to be with you—

"No Haruka…it's fine. I completely understand, but…I don't know. Maybe my father did speak with her…she didn't say much other than things that pertained to the wedding."

"Probably did it to make herself look better," the blonde grunted.

"Yeah, she was very restrained. I could tell there were a lot of things below the surface, but I…barely paid her any attention anyway so we just kind of left it to hang."

"Do you need me?"

Her smile lowered in melancholy. "I always need you Haruka…Actually…I need you right now. Dinner…haven't seen you all day. Or are you too busy to eat?"

"Course not," the tomboy scoffed. "But…I have another meeting…and…well…you want to come by again? Like last week?"

"Sounds good. What would you like?"

"No, just come by. I should have something here."

"That doesn't sound very promising."

"It'll be fine. Bring your lovely self. I missed you too you know…"

O--O

"Hungry?"

It seemed like a dumb question, seeing as she was the one who invited the blonde for dinner.

"Yes?"

"Good. You…up for conversing too?"

She didn't really know where this was going, but nodded nonetheless. "I'm pretty sure we can talk and eat at the same time."

Haruka smirked up at her and began pushing her back to the elevator she just got out of. She gave her a questioning look, but the tomboy merely held her from behind, and for her, it was enough. She pressed a button one floor lower from the one they were currently on and a couple seconds later the door opened to what looked like the conference area of the floor.

"Haruka…what're we doing?"

The tomboy only smiled, led her wordlessly by the shoulders to the rightmost door of the first room they walked upon and opened it, a number of men looking up at them questioningly as they entered.

"Where's my pizza?" the young CEO asked, pulled the head chair, beckoned Michiru to sit on it and after she sat down, albeit hesitantly, she pulled one of the more generic ones similar to the ones the board were sitting on and sat down, positioning herself close to the violinist.

"It should be up within the next ten minutes," one of the men stated, looking at her weirdly before flittering back to Haruka's easygoing figure.

"So? Let's start. I don't know what everyone's waiting for."

An uncomfortable silence settled over everyone before a thinner man to Michiru's left stood up and began explaining some things pretty much foreign to her. It took her about two minutes in that room to really get what's going on, the mischievous glint in Haruka's eyes finally apparent as the smirk flittered up in her features as well.

"Not appreciated Haruka," she whispered to her causing her to chuckle in amusement and making the man in front of her stop briefly to look at her questioningly.

Haruka looked back at him evenly, frowning as he coughed out loud and asked rather forcibly, "Any reason why you brought some…girl in here Tenoh-san?"

"Shizu!" one of the men called in disbelief, hissing his name loudly.

"What? Are we this much of a joke to her now that she's more than able to bring one of her many girlfriends in a meeting no less?!" he demanded and smacked the folder on the table.

"Idiot," another man seethed. "That's…Kaioh Shinji's _daughter_!"

His normally slit eyes widened in surprise, his Adam's apple bobbing in obvious nervousness.

"I deeply, deeply apologize—

"Kaioh-san was interested in buying a condominium from us due to her father's recent purchase," Haruka shrugged and lied so very easily while eyeing the men before her. "She asked to come see me today, I had a meeting, she wanted to join and see how it's like since she doesn't experience things like this often, and…now you've completely insulted her, dishonored the company, and pretty much landed yourself in a deep hole. Very good job Shizu-san…your promotion is looking bleaker and bleaker by the day."

She gave an unimpressed and a completely sarcastic laugh as the door opened and a bunch of pizza boxes were discreetly left on the table nearest the door, the delivery man leaving with Yuki shortly and the smell of the pizza wafting around the tense filled room.

Michiru gave an inward sigh and a look at the blonde that screamed displeased, but outwardly smiled at the low and repeatedly bowing man.

"I understand…Shizu-san," she stated. "It _is_ pretty unorthodox to actually come to a meeting so I deeply apologize as well." She eyed the tomboy and smiled sweetly. "It _won't_ happen again."

She only received a rather cute open toothed smile as the tomboy got up, grabbed the pizza boxes, paper plates, and napkins on top of it on the lone table near the doorway, and pushed everything to the middle of the table, the board members getting up simultaneously and grabbing what would be dinner.

She found that they really were busy—she doubted all the higher ups of Tenoh Corporation would be eating pizza for dinner voluntarily if for no other reason than that, and as she sat there quietly, munching on her slice, she got a first hand look at how…good…Haruka was at her job.

What amazed her most was that, she wasn't any different. When she listened, there was always disinterested indifference in her face, but when she spoke, it was quite obvious she had been listening, and more than that thinking beyond the realm of the problem or situation. She was also…rude…to say the least. She cut people off when she felt like it and when someone would battle her about a problem, it would only be a matter of time until she would win.

She could see how conflicts came easily. They didn't bend to her will and neither would she to theirs…although in the end it was obvious who was right. Haruka was boisterous, because she was right. Most of the board members were boisterous because they were probably tired of being wrong. It was a great insight…to what she did. And when it finally stopped in a matter of an hour and a half, she was given another apologetic bow before the board members began making their way out.

"Was that as fun for you as it was for me?" the tomboy asked sarcastically, earning her a small slap in the arm which she just laughed at.

"Uncalled for. I was expecting a nice dinner with you…"

"It was a nice dinner! We got to finish a lot of the things my mother needed to and you got to see first hand how I was like in my environment. I always come to see you in your concerts and I thought, 'Hey, Michiru always invites you to see her in her environment. Why can't you do the same?'"

She could only laugh while shaking her head exasperatedly. They got up and made their way to the elevator.

"It was an overall okay day though? Did your parents look better since I wasn't around?" she asked and punched her office floor as they got inside.

"Strangely enough they were very quiet…almost…maybe disappointed…that you weren't there."

"Hmm," she sounded. "Well…tell them I'll be back…so they should rejoice it while I'm gone."

"When?"

She couldn't help the helplessness in her voice and received an apologetic look from the blonde.

"My mother won't be back 'til Friday so…four days at least? That's if everything goes to plan though…and if it won't, well I guess it'll be longer."

"I see…"

"But if you need me there, just call…and I'll cancel whatever it is I have to do for the day and—

"No…it's no problem," the violinist stated and shook her head even though her insides told her that was too long and that…it really was a problem.

"You…should really learn how to lean on Jiro-kun."

It was said so suddenly that her insides kind of froze for a second until pain so indescribable entered her body from just hearing that one sentence. The fact that it came from Haruka made it all the more unbelievable to her ears.

Her jaw tightened involuntarily as the blonde continued on, "Because well…he's your fiancé. He's going to be your husband and he'll be there for…ever…if that's how long both of you can stand it. But it has to start from somewhere so…why not now?"

"Where's this coming from all of the sudden?" She found that her voice was still fully hidden in mirth and thanked all the years she spent on putting up a tough wall as well as an easily enough to fit in mask.

The young CEO shrugged. "I don't know…I've just been spending enough time with you and Jiro-kun to know that you're close enough as friends to merit being more than it so why is it so hard to take the next step?"

"I don't love him—

"I know you don't. I'm not asking or forcing you to. But…we've all been stuck in this same monotony that you guys are friends and can't be anything more, yet you're getting married. I know Jiro-kun's more than able to provide you more, it's just a matter of…you opening up to him."

She never expected for Haruka of all people to be pushing this on her. Her parents? Yes. Jiro? Not so much anymore. Haruka? Never…until now.

As they entered her office, the blonde turned to her and with a worried look on her face grasped the sides of her shoulders, grabbing her undivided attention.

"I love the fact that you can lean on me," she said softly, their eyes locking effectively. "And I'm not saying that you should stop…I'd be pretty said if you did. But…your friend should never go before your husband…regardless of how one-sided the marriage is. Give him a chance…we both know he's not as bad of a guy as I thought he once was."

She didn't know what to say so she merely nodded, afraid that if she were to speak, her perfectly toned voice would crack to reveal all that she was feeling inside.

O--O

She had a few operations she needed to pull and some if not all were already in progress. One: Operation 'Make Sugiura the Perfect Husband' and two: Operation "Get Over Her.'

This decision came to her shortly after buying the ring…and what fueled it to continuation were the conflicts she had with the many of the people around Michiru, namely her parents. She was tired of all the fighting…She was tired of the violinist looking morose and torn every single time she and her parents decided to go at it so…maybe it was due time to start planning her leave.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that there wasn't a clear reason to stay around Michiru anymore. It's not to say her feelings dissipated—on the contrary it had gotten to be so much more during these past couple of weeks that her life had begun centering itself around the aqua haired woman…which was fine. But she can't help, but think that she was always the reason the smaller woman held herself back on a lot of things. This entire wedding would've probably gone off without a hitch already if she weren't around making complications everyday!

She was making her leave not because she wanted to, but because she had to. If she thought about it, she really was a bad influence to the violinist. A lot of the brash things she's done recently had been attributed to her continued presence and her parents definitely felt and saw it, and called her rightly out for it as well.

So…the only thing she can do now is to fix everything that she broke before pulling herself away slowly, but surely.

Operation one was easy enough, she figured; all she had to do was play the matchmaker. She would try to put them in situations in which Michiru would need a lending hand, and lo and behold, Jiro would be there as that support she needed. If she did this enough, the violinist would see that he would make an okay husband, have more faith in their soon-to-be marriage, and…stop looking for her for support because that would be Jiro's job…and she would no longer be needed. She could cross herself off from that aspect of the picture.

Operation Two was…a little harder, although the fact that her mother made a trip abroad made the first phase of it a tad easier for her. She kind of lied when she stated to the smaller woman that the company needed her; her and her mother's missed presence for a week would not have mattered. But she needed to get away and it was the perfect excuse given that it wasn't fully a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

She sighed.

She had a couple of days to regroup and then she would rejoin the pack.

Her head made a dull thud as she leaned it against the cool glass surface. To make things a little easier, she made a 'Not To Do' list yesterday concerning operation two. It was probably the hardest operation thereby the most sought over, but…it would be done. She'll have to make to happen, no ifs, when's, or buts.

One: No more hugs…although she couldn't help herself today and kind of gave one from behind in their short elevator ride. She'll try better next time…

Two: No more emotional outbursts regarding her feelings about the violinist to her parents, Jiro, or anyone. She would act as if she didn't care because…that's what the operation's main goal was to look like.

Three: If they were to be in the same sleeping quarters again, she will not share a bed, sofa, whatever. She'll have to learn to know how to be utterly and completely alone and even if her mind, body, and soul were to tell her to just yield…she would not.

Four: No more eating out alone together until her feelings were a little less obvious and more under control or…simply forgotten. She doubted she would ever 'simply' forget.

Five: No tickling.

She sighed in melancholy, lifted her head from the now warm glass wall and thudded herself on it again. Her heart felt heavy again, but that was nothing new. Funny how when it came to matters of the heart, she could never feel used to being hurt…but she wished she could.

Six: Be more quiet than boisterous and more helpful than brash.

Eight: Little to no touches.

She picked herself up from the windowsill and walked to her room slowly, her mind swimming with thoughts and her body on auto mode. She barely registered when her body hit the bed nor as she caved within its blankets. She just felt kind of hollow for a bit until her head turned to the nightstand and there on top of her lamp desk was the closed box of the ring she bought. Her eyes locked with it and almost immediately her mind stopped swimming, her brain ceased functioning, her body lay motionlessly still, and she could only feel with her heart and soul.

Her vision was cloudy for a second, getting blurrier and blurrier by the minute, until warm tears cascaded out of the corner of both of her eyes and traveled down to the pillow. She neither stopped the flow of tears nor wiped it away. Her eyes merely stayed locked on to the box that would stay closed, hidden, and be an ornamental decoration forever. She didn't utter a single sound and only the occasional hitching of her breath was the sole indicator that she still wasn't asleep.

She needed to get over her. She needed to stop being her admirer and just be a friend. All Michiru needs is a friend…nothing more.

She laughed for a second before it turned into an anguished cry, her fist gripping her pillow until she pulled it far enough to hear the loud ripping sounds it made beneath her palm.

Who was she kidding? Operation two was impossible…How can she get over her? How can you get over someone you've literally revolved your entire life around? It's a joke to even consider it…but since it can't be done, at least she had to act a little more like a friend and less than an admirer. Her not to do list would be applied first and foremost if only for that reason. She needed to stop making her presence known so much…Michiru always knew what was happening to her only because she almost always wore her heart out on her sleeve. Her mask had begun sucking…She needed to stop acting like the center of attention and begin playing the part of the wallflower…if only to cushion her leave when that time finally comes.

_She wouldn't want someone like me anyway. Introduce her to the right people…the right girls…and she would see how bad of a "friend" I am. She would questions _why_ she even puts up with me and just…dump me…That would be nice…It would be so nice…because it would make things so easy…_

Operation Three: Find Michiru friends that are suitable for a woman of her stature.

Operation Four: Try to blend in the background long enough so that when there were enough people around her, she could just leave without ever being missed.

O--O

It was the second day without Haruka's presence and Shinji wondered if they might've pushed her too far. What was even more worrying was his daughter's demeanor. He noted that she was sad yesterday, but today…her entire appearance spoke of utter depression. She looked even more tired than usual, the lovely spark in her sapphire eyes almost nonexistent.

"Shinji…"

He noted the plea in his wife's voice and nodded in understanding, walked towards Michiru and draped his arm casually over her shoulders. She looked up at him in bewilderment for a second, before smiling, the action not even close to reaching her eyes, and looked back in front of her at Jiro who was busy talking to the owner of the restaurant that would cater for the wedding.

"Everything alright dear?" he asked softly and rubbed the sides of her arms in hopes of seeing her feel better.

She merely nodded, the small hint of a frown still imminent in her beautiful features.

"Surprised…Tenoh-san's not here again," he stated casually and looked at her from the corner of his eyes to gauge her reaction.

She gulped, her eyes focused only on what's ahead of her and replied, "She won't be coming back for a while. Yoshiko-san went abroad to take care of some business matters and she has to tend to her company."

"Oh I see," he said softy and stroked his goatee thoughtlessly. "Guess everyone's got their own thing going on at their companies right now. Economical stability is, of course, always first and foremost."

"Of course."

He blinked at how hollowly she answered him and then realized the double meaning of the sentence he just uttered. He wanted to plant his palm on his forehead for a second in exasperation of himself…he was definitely not making her feel better.

"She told me last night to learn how to lean on Jiro…so I can be the perfect wife when we get married."

Older sapphire eyes widened in surprise at her too quiet words. He was definitely not expecting that…

"But…is it so bad to want to lean on her?"

He couldn't answer such a simple and complex question…and when silence surrounded them, Michiru must've noticed his hesitancy as well because she looked up at him after a while, smiled that same cheerless smile, and nodded resolutely.

"Of course it is…If everyone's so against it, there must be something wrong with it."

It felt as if the wind was just knocked out of him, and as his daughter shrugged his arm out of her shoulder to walk over to Jiro, he couldn't say anything as a rebuttal.

He couldn't say that there was nothing wrong with it…not if it made her happy.

O--O

"Yes?"

"Kaioh-san?"

Shinji looked at his phone from his peripherals in askance for a second, wondering who the familiar, yet unfamiliar voice is from the other line.

"This is he."

"It's…Tenoh Haruka."

Sapphires widened as he sat straight and upright on his chair in attention. "Tenoh-san…what a surprise," he greeted stoically.

"I understand that you're busy, but I was wondering if we could meet for dinner," Haruka requested quietly. "I…just want to ask, confirm, and acknowledge some few things with you."

"I…see…"

"It's nothing bad…On the contrary; it'll probably be good…"

"Where…would you like to meet?"

"It requires some amount of privacy, so…can we meet up at my beach house? I've prepared dinner already. Your wife's driver should know where it is if you can make the correct calls to verify the address or location—

"It shouldn't be a problem. I'll be there within twenty minutes."

"If you'd like, you can bring her too…Kaioh-san would probably want to know about what we'll be talking about. I'll provide dinner…so don't worry about that."

"Alright…I'll ask her about it and if she decides to come she'll be with me. Otherwise, it'll just be us two."

"Sounds good. Thanks for the consideration Kaioh-san. I'll see you in a bit."

O--O

"What do you think it'll be about?"

She couldn't help, but feel it'll be something foreboding…like…Haruka finally confessing her eternal love for her daughter…She gulped at the thought and looked at Shinji steadily.

"I'm not sure," he only stated and stroked his goatee, a thoughtful look upon his handsome face. "But…I doubt she'd call us if it wasn't important…"

"Do you think she's just warning us about wanting to end the wedding?"

"Like, 'I'm going to tell Michiru I love her and I'm just trying to tell you guys before I do it' type of thing?"

Shina nodded. "That seems like the most plausible case…"

Shinji bit his bottom lip making his frown appear to double in weight. "Or maybe she's just trying to put up a white flag?"

"She's not the type to put up a white flag…"

"That's true…"

Their attentions shifted as concrete made way to sand and the looming figure of the warm beach house stood only a couple more minutes ahead.

"No point in wondering I guess…Might as well see what's on her mind."

"What if it's something we won't like?"

He looked at her as she asked the question that's blaring in both their minds.

"We'll get by with what we can…"

Her frown deepened as the car came to a stop, the chauffeur making his way out of the driver's side and opening their door for them. As she got out, the elder female Kaioh noticed Haruka's solitary figure standing by the door, a rather morose and serious look etched on her face and the worried feeling settling itself in her stomach rose even higher. She and her husband walked side by side until they were only several feet away.

The tomboy's face maintained the frown as she gave them a smile. "Welcome…and thank you for coming at such late and sudden notice," she greeted. She casually looked behind her before motioning them to come in. "I have dinner prepared already. I hope it's both to your liking."

She and Shinji nodded at once before going inside the warm abode, the familiar dinner table already set with food and plates. She was impressed with the food the young CEO had cooked for them for breakfast some days back, but she was even more so for the meal she had prepared for them tonight. Their menu consisted of skewered yakitori, oden, and chawanmushi—very fit for the cold weather they had been experiencing recently.

"Looks appetizing Tenoh-san," Shinji said casually and took a seat to the right of the head chair, leaning forward to better look and smell the dishes before him. "Shina tells me that you cook."

"Yes I do," she answered quietly as Shina sat down on the empty chair to her left facing her husband.

She looked away from the food a second to look at Haruka's face, and shocked herself at how immediately worried she grew upon seeing the defeated look there. Just one look at her told her already that this wasn't the conversation she was dreading…it was probably even worse.

"We should eat before the food gets cold," the tomboy said, smiled and raised her chopsticks in front of her in greeting.

They ate in relative silence for several minutes, and she smiled at the mesmerized look upon her husband's face at how good the food tasted. His face definitely yelled it even though he had yet to compliment her on how well the entire thing was, but she wouldn't hold back seeing as it was one of the things she kind of admired of the young blonde.

"The food is very good, Tenoh-san."

Her compliment seemed lost though and only now had she noticed that the blonde had barely touched her food. She merely smiled up at her, that same cheerless smile that she and Michiru had seemingly perfected and bowed in thanks. She could see that Shinji had noticed her distracted actions as well, but didn't say a thing about it, only giving her a concern look as dinner grew silently on.

When they finally finished, Haruka excused herself from the table, her plate devoid of food except for a piece of tofu from the oden and a barely eaten yakitori. They followed her with their eyes as she made her way to her kitchen, pulled a hot kettle from the stove and a tray with ajirogi matcha, the supplies they would need to mix the tea together, as well as three tea bowls.

She wordlessly set the bowls before them, scooped some of the dried, light green matcha evenly in each of their bowls, poured hot water in Shinji's first, whisked and stopped when it foamed, doing the same deliberate and small actions to Shina's before making one for herself fully.

"Trying to score points?"

She wished Shinji wouldn't play so hard…the coldness in his voice so obvious and apparent that she knew it somehow affected the blonde even though there was no indication whatsoever that it did.

"I doubt I can ever do anything to win your graces Kaioh-san," Haruka said quietly, no trace of sarcasm or wit in her soft voice. "So trying to score points seems kind of dumb. You're both guests at my house and I'm the host…that's all."

The elder male Kaioh blinked a little as his sapphire eyes trailed down to the foamed tea bowl in his hands and up at her eyes that silently plead him to tone it down…at least until _after_ they knew what she wanted to speak with them about.

The blonde sat back down at her spot, took a small sip of her still piping hot tea and looked at them with serious melancholy before starting.

"It's very obvious…to all parties in this room…that we don't see a lot if anything eye to eye," she said softly, her gaze falling to her reflection on the tea bowl and the sadness reverberating out of her emerald eyes. "There are many things we disagree on: different cultural views, personality traits, opinions in general…and although we can't say some of all the things we feel, it's always there bubbling in the surface…and it's only a matter of time until it appears and ruins…all the progress we've been making to act more civilly towards one another."

She cupped the tea bowl in her hands and raised it up to her lips, taking another careful sip of it. Shina and Shinji's merely stayed in front of them, their eyes and attention focused only on the speaking blonde.

"There have been times that I've lashed back…to both of you…and I sincerely apologize for all that I've said," the tomboy continued. "I've called both of you a hypocrite…called you out on many things…and I can see why you both can see me as a bad person. I can…agree with you that I probably am. But in the end, everything we do and say…it all boils down to Michiru."

She looked up at them now, wet her suddenly dry lips, and frowned even deeper. She breathed deeply, as if to calm herself. "She's our only connection. She's…the reason why I called both of you here tonight; she's the reason why you know me as more than a passing face. And…if there's one thing we all can openly agree on…it's that her happiness is paramount. I'm here for her because she needs a friend. You're here for her because as her parents, you know what's good for her…and what's not.

"I know Michiru enough to know that she loves you both with conviction. She…has done so many things…and also avoided so many things, just to be in your good graces. She loves you as a daughter could only love her parents…and I know I've probably been sounding like a broken record…and that I've said this before, but…I wish you two would speak with her. With that said, I know exactly what you two want for her. I know that you're doing everything for her best interest and although she can't see what you're trying to show her now…she will in due time…and she'll probably thank you when she finally sees it.

"I realize that…I'm an obstacle to this plan. She and I are close now only because…we were so much closer before, but with the way things are now, she'll always have to choose between us…unless one of us stands down…and I hate to see how she would look like if you two were to be ones to yield."

She chuckled lowly, the action making sapphire and grey eyes widen as the sound of complete agony came out of her. It was a somewhat dry laugh…filled with pain and defeat…a laugh Shina thought she would never see from Haruka.

"Sugiura…is the perfect man for her. He…has all the qualities that she looks for…and if he were to become just a little bit less hesitant…and stronger, he would be her perfect pillar of support. He would be the perfect husband…and I can safely say that…that is one of the other things that we all can agree on in this room."

She sounds as if she's giving up…

"I want Michiru to be happy. I want…her marriage to be successful; I want her relationship with both of you to become better. I want her to be surrounded by people that can give her what she wants in life…and with that said, I would like it if you both helped me in achieving this. She sees me as a friend…so let's find her another one…someone she can talk to…confide in…someone that…won't fall in love with her…so this cycle doesn't restart.

"I'll teach Jiro-kun…everything that he needs to know to make her happy…so she can have the perfect husband. We'll surround her with the right people—ones that are more than able to get along with the two of you and vice versa so she can have the perfect friends. Be there for her…and she'll have the perfect parents. In due time…with everything that she'll have, she'll be too busy to even look at me…and I'll simply disappear in the crowd until she won't miss me…so she'll have the perfect life."

She smiled as tears accumulated around her eyes and fell sharply across her face. "It's foolproof. I just need a bit of help so it'll be faster."

Her jaw slackened in shock at the request from the tomboy and the guilt that had been eating her up since this entire thing flew, and lodged itself into an uncomfortable lump in her throat. Shinji also looked at the blonde with disbelief clearly written on his face.

"B…but you…I thought you love her…" he asked and she wished he sounded softer and less condescending because the pained expression the young CEO sported was already too much for her to handle.

"Of course I do," Haruka stated and smiled genuinely, looking away as she did so and wiped her growing tears furtively. "But…there are some things you just have to let go…and I'm the only obstacle stopping her from having a completely perfect and happy life so I should be the one to back off. There's nothing in this world that'll make me happier more than seeing her happiness. And since that happiness doesn't require me in it, why should I keep forcing myself in her life…when it's so obvious I'm the one causing the despair and conflicts among people she doesn't want to fight with?"

Shina was utterly and completely speechless.

"I won't leave until I'm no longer needed…so don't worry about me pulling a Shigeru Toshiro…I would never hurt Michiru that way. I'll be there until my presence is forgotten…so she won't have to choose between you two and me…because as I said before, I would never want her to have to pick between a mere friend and her parents. So…if you can help me…get rid of me…which I seriously thought the two of you would jump for joy at the first opportunity to do, I would be more than happy to receive your help…If not because you could care less, which I understand as well, I can do it myself. I just wanted to let the two of you know where I'm coming from, so we can act just a little bit more civilly in front of Michiru. I hate seeing her so torn whenever we're yelling and being overall insensitive jerks towards one another. She's always the one caught in the crossfire…and we shouldn't that to her."

Quietness befell the room, Shinji's eyes looking every bit as confused as she was and it remained that way until Haruka stood up, gathering both of their attention.

"It's getting a little late and I know we all have a busy day tomorrow," she stated quietly and released a bit of a sigh. "Go ahead and leave everything on the table—I'll clean up. Other than that, thank you for spending dinner with me…and I hope to see both of you soon. I'm a little tired so I'm heading upstairs to lay for a bit. Can you both see yourself out?"

Her mind was still in jumbles so a brief nod of the head was even then, out of the question. When the blonde didn't receive any words or actions from the two, she merely bowed and started her way across the living room, towards the staircases leading to the upper floor.

"Tenoh-san!"

She turned around in askance at Shina, Shinji looking at her in bewilderment too. And she tried to take out a few words…a brief sentence of consolation or…a bit of thanks…something! But…she was at a loss for anything to say. So she bit her bottom lip, and shook her head, looking away and gulping the enormous lump in her throat unsuccessfully instead.

Haruka gave a rather tired and melancholic smile at her before turning back around and heading upstairs. Before that night Shina had never known how it felt like to win and lose at the same time…She wished she had stayed blissfully unaware.

AN: I sincerely apologize for the last chappy's AN or lack thereof. I was sooo tired haha. So…what does my household getting a PS3, a Wii, and new WoW content patch all in a matter of a couple days equal?? Not a lot of writing time…haha. Strangely enough, even though there was new WoW content (which is awesome) and new consoles to experiment with (I'm sore from the damn Wii again…), I've still wanted to write so…ngeh…I guess it's just me wanting to finish this so I can play more games XD So it's taken a turn for the worse…my story anyway. Haruka's giving up…throwing the proverbial white flag/towel that even I didn't think she would throw, but hey, my alter ego's apparently writing this story so that's what happened. There was a lot of angst before, there will be more coming…just so you know. Other than that, there's really no new content needed to say anything for so off to one sided convos:

petiyaka: Yep Misa is direct, to a fault likely, but it's one of the family's more endearing traits. What's her breaking point? The ring was her breaking point…haha. With how Haurka's mind is like right now, do you really, _really_ think a kiss is coming soon? Definitely not.

t.: Glad you liked the HM-ness from last chappy because Haruka's gonna stop giving it to you on a silver platter. I always make readers think that there's going to be a confession soon, although my AN says there won't be any enough times. Believe the AN's more haha. Keiko coming back won't be much of a hindrance anymore…she'll kind of be in the background actually. OoooOOo new OC next chappy…at least that's what my mind's telling me…-.- haven't written anything yet. So look forward to that next time too.

firetiger: hahahahahah crass…I completely agree. There's a point when I'm writing…where there's a word that I just can't stop writing… "crass" was these few chapters' word apparently, and yeah, I've noticed it…it'd be weird if I didn't since I'm the author. You're AN fueled me to stop it though so I hope the effort was appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest.

Akira-kun: Haha…yeah…Michiru is cute isn't she? XD Something fishy?? NEVAH! Haha…well yes, I do have something planned, but because everything that they're doing is related to Kaioh-Miroku it's just a matter of the situation being better or worse regarding the wedding plans…and I won't say which one. :D FwB withdrawals…hahahah…I…apologize. I'm pretty caught up in writing it right now though cuz if new WoW content won't even make me stop writing, I doubt anything except maybe studying for exams coming up will. We'll see how busy I'll be. As for Keiko, she will and won't be there…I'm still contemplating on what to do with her because she seems unimportant what with Haruka's new feelings and her new "mission."

Mantaray: Yay more dramatic chapters. Shinji may have acted too well xD haha you know, a lot of things happen in my mind regarding the ending for this story. I can safely say that I've thought up so many open ended and close ended endings already and I think I have the right one, but if I don't well my mind will cook up a better one for the story regarding where it's going. Haha…for some reason, this is feeling more and more like a job recently (not meant to be a bad thing), but I personally schedule it so that I have the time to write just so I'll make it to the updates. We'll see how next week treats me regarding this matter.

shin: More torture yay!! Michiru's parents are probably kicking themselves for pushing her off the edge now cuz well…their plans always seem to have a way of backfiring. Nope, I live in Seattle…I have insomniac tendencies…just mere tendencies tyvm…XD (still in denial leave me alone) so yeah, I stay up til around…four, read the entire chapter a final time for editing (I don't just leave it for editing til this time btw, I read it like…probably 5-10 times within the week to edit, change, add and this is like…the one final editing job before it goes to ffn XD) write the AN's and feedbacks…and go to sleep…That's what my Friday nights/Saturday mornings look like haha. I usually don't get sleep until 6…it's very painful sometimes…XD No, they won't kiss just at the end. That's all I'm saying.

Black Caballiere: Modesty is my only cushion at times…I'm a pessimist so when something goes wrong I didn't send myself all the way up in cloud nine which is just dandy. I'd rather think no one likes this story than everyone liking it haha…just cuz that's who I am. Hehe, yeah they probably already see what's so good about Haruka, especially after the end of this chappy since she's more than willing to sacrifice herself for Michiru's wellbeing, but we'll see how they take it as it gets further.

AlterEgoErin: No confessions! XD trust _me_ when I say it, not them. Haha my cousins…always go to the bathrooms together (at my home -.-) whenever/during/after we watch scary movies. They are so afraid of anything even remotely close to black that they won't chance it, so they'd rather take more people with them than none at all.

Kilohe: It's easy to leave stuff like that…:) You would strangle me eh? Haha…well it's a good thing you only know a little bit about me and…not everything else…Plus being the author has its perks…I should stop writing and updating on time…it's making you guys rabid…Yeah that line made that chapter imo. Egging my house…needs knowledge to know where my house is :P And if you do…I'll put this on hiatus…and see where we go from there haha.

Lily Topaz: Okie dokie haha. These little one sided convos are funny if only for this reason. Someone says a one liner and I'm like…hmm…how do I answer this without sounding so short and tact? Well…this is how apparently.

Vanessa Riverton: haha Yuu was just like work, work, work…HOLY CRAP THE BRIDE AND HARUKA-CHAN HAD AN AFFAIR?? Yeah, H&M have gotten to be pretty mature about how they once were. Glad you like the frequent updates and til next time as well.

Waitin4FWBupdate: Deep sea diving…XDDDD still can't get over it. Zomg…when did this get so rated M?? And do our gf's know about these kinds of talks?? Don't let them know!! -.- When are they giving in? ok…Haruka's giving in just for you…or…giving up anyway…yay…Round two…seems bleak right now. We'll just see how Keiko acts and if she needs a good whipping, we'll give it to her (she'd prolly enjoy it too) zomg…

Nekomi Kaze: You know…whenever I read your name…I start singing Yokaze by Aiba from Arashi…XD I don't know why…maybe the amount of syllables fit the song with your name, but let's get on shall we? Haruka needs to get a grip with her mind? This is what happens when she gets a grip…haha she starts to cave in. Haha…well Keiko will almost seem nonexistent when she reappears in word content, but we'll see how that goes. As of now, she's no longer number one priority for angst…Haruka's feelings do well enough by herself. Yeah, Shinji's plan is to be a real jerk and you know Michiru's been handling it pretty nicely, but I think Haruka's decision is just a matter of finally giving in to what she wants for Michiru's happiness which is what's more important. Yeah, parents are pretty easy to write for me, seeing as there's only a few types…the hella strict, the lenient, and the ones in the middle. The Kaiohs are pretty much the first and trying to get to the middle, but the transition's hard without their plan blowing off to smithereens seeing as they've been pretty strict this entire time. Thanks for waiting oh so patiently and I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well.

Swinging Cloud: Good luck on tech week XD although I'm not really sure what it is…but good luck nonetheless. You'll miss all those "tantalizing (haha you so know you're an author when you use words like that in everyday jargon) moments now. I won't even dangle any anymore…they'll just…simply disappear. Ahh…jerk…another wonderful comment. /blush. You're too much sometimes…thanks for always boosting my ego though…appreciate it kthnx. Shinji is lashing out on purpose of course…but a boatload of kittens sounds too cute and Misa…yep that's just how she is. Haha everyone hates her…I'm sure she won't play much of a major role anymore anyway. -.- just 'cuz I'm a "non-swearer" doesn't mean you can't swear around me. I'm the only one who doesn't in my entire family save my mother…cute…/slap. Kiss? HAHAHAHA. You really think they will after how this ended?

Thepillows93: haha…glad…Haruka made you…hot. Ahahahahhaa…that's a lotta gay babies…that's all I have to say.

LaCazadora: Heh, thanks for the kind comments and I hope you like this one as well.

Garfield: Yeah Keiko's pretty easy to hate.

krugern: Glad you liked the chapter. I also thought Yuu's reaction was pretty funny regarding the talk Misa and H&M were having and Michiru knowing Haruka's time of the month seems hilariously plausible as well. I never really said it, but yes, Shina does realize the meaning behind what Haruka was saying. It'll come into play again later, when the two parents finally have their talk with Michiru. Haruka wasn't as strong in this chappy as she was in the last one…we'll see how her decision affects everything.

Haruka-Michiru: haha internal combustion from thinking about how the ending would become?? That's awesome. Well…here's how the ring comes into play, although of course I'm not done w/ it yet…of course…hahaha being the author has many perks…including that one. I do love a good intrigue. After this chapter, I doubt Haruka has much to prove to the Kaiohs…although now, they've found that they're stuck in a corner regarding their daughter and Haruka and I guess we'll just have to see how they handle all the great depression coming up.


	19. Touch

Chapter 19: Touch

"Shinji…"

"Let me think!"

The elder male Kaioh's head spun and he couldn't for the life of him stop it or make it slow down. Why? Why did she give up? Why now? Why when…everything's within reach…?

He opened his mouth as if to say something and closed it, the frown in his face growing deeper.

"Why?" he asked loudly, to no one in particular, especially not his ex-wife.

"We pushed her too hard…"

"But…she…she's strong! She's not supposed to just…back off like that! That's…ridiculous!"

"Face it, we thought she would back down sooner—

"And when she didn't, it could only mean we needed to push harder—

"Well we pushed too hard dear husband, what do you want me to say?"

His hands clenched into automatic fists as he shoved it in his mouth, biting one of his balled fingers thoughtlessly. "We should just…just tell them?"

"How would you like to do it? 'Tenoh-san, Michiru-chan surprise! We've been testing you this whole time and we believe you've met the criteria to pass! The wedding is hereby canceled and you two may go on the way you want to.' Do you realize how…heartless that sounds?" Shina asked forcibly as they evenly stared at one another. "This isn't some sort of…job interview in which they either pass or not Shinji—

"I'm not saying it is! Just…why?? Why the hell did she give up??"

His wife sighed loudly and plopped on the sofa, her hands going up to her temples to massage it roughly. He stood in front of her for a bit, still mechanically biting his hand before sighing as well and sitting down beside Shina.

"Alright," he said softly, his frown still marring his face as he gave a thoughtful look. "Let's look at the bright side for a second. Tenoh-san's not leaving…she'll only try to get away from Michiru-chan…or start to pull away, whatever. The point is, she's still here…which means it doesn't matter as to whether or not she gave up. As long as we know they still pretty much love each other…that's all that matters. Our daughter loves her…she doesn't know this. The fact that she doesn't know this is our trump card. Michiru-chan will _not_ let her just…pull away. She's…her so-called 'best friend,' but we both know our daughter's feelings are more than that and if that's so…she won't just sit back and let her go away. She'll notice the difference in Tenoh-san…and then…maybe they'll talk about it…or something…"

"What if Michiru-chan takes Tenoh-san's pulling away in stride and lets her go for our sake? What happens then?"

Grays locked with sapphires seriously as Shinji gave an audible gulp.

"Then…that would be our definite cue to yield."

They sat in relative silence for a moment, sinking in to their own thoughts about the wedding and all the problems that surrounded it until Shina broke it with a question.

"Shinji…do you have a problem that they're both women?"

"I know you do…"

"Do _you_?"

He contemplated the question, but of course they both knew it wasn't the first time the thought had graced either of their minds; it was the main problem with their daughter's relationship in the first place!

"I…did…"

"You don't anymore?"

"She's not…normal…" the aqua haired man said with a shrug. "I think I did before because I didn't know her. Tenoh-san has a huge reputation for just…being a boisterous playboy. Regardless if that's true or not, there's always some truth when you hear things from the grapevine and…I didn't want something like that around our daughter. But this whole time, Michiru has been trying to show us something…and although she and Tenoh-san think that they haven't done so yet, they have…successfully. I think…if it were any other girl, I would not give it another thought and just shove her out of the picture. It would be easy enough. But we're dealing with…Tenoh Haruka…and although we've tried to bluntly and blindly push her…it obviously hasn't worked…which means everything that we've heard about her isn't true, and everything she and Michiru are trying to show us is."

Shina nodded in understanding as she passively stared at the Persian rug beneath their feet. "I seriously thought Michiru-chan was just in a phase in which…she's just trying to get over some sort of…high school based curiosity. Even then I wouldn't let something so…unbecoming of a lady…slide…But…it's amazing how connected they are. If you just stop thinking…and look at them, you would see how well they compliment each other. One is brash, the other calm. One is a tomboy, our Michiru, the lady. And if you try to look and delve even deeper than such superfluous things…you can see how…in love they are.

"As businessmen, we learned very early that love has no place in the corporate world. It's more of a weakness than a strength—a weakness that's often preyed and assaulted. It's what we've been doing to their love…and at first, I seriously believed and wanted Tenoh-san to just…fly away like Shigeru-san did. It undoubtedly makes things easier if that were the case, but…as I got to see her and talk to her more, I stopped seeing the superficial brash tomboy she often lets the world perceive and saw…a girl who just loves my daughter…and the more she lets us see this, the guiltier I become for being the obstacle in the way of our daughter's happiness.

"I want to slap myself sometimes for doing this to my own daughter…but we're too far into this to turn back now and the only thing I can think of doing is to keep going…because there is a light at the end of the tunnel…and even though they'll be together…I wonder if Michiru-chan will forgive us for putting them through this."

Shinji gulped at his wife's morose words and rubbed his face with his open palms tiredly. The elder female Kaioh got up from the sofa and straightened her clothes up, looking down at the aqua haired man as she did so.

"When Tenoh-san gets back…we need to be more civil," she stated resolutely. "I know it goes beyond what we did before, but—

"I know…I agree," Shinji said lowly and nodded. Looking up at her, his frown disappeared and a smile flitted over his handsome features. "How do you think she'll be as best man?"

A passive chuckle came out of Shina as mischief passed over the elder male Kaioh's face. "Trained…definitely. She will be Michiru-chan's bridesmaid and there isn't much of a difference regarding the job description…"

"Do you think Jiro-kun would mind?"

"I think he'd understand."

"Me too."

The light at the end of the tunnel just got brighter.

O--O--O--O--O

The days passed by in relative calm. Michiru called her at a daily basis…asked her out on a daily basis…and she refused or simply said she couldn't…on a daily basis. She didn't think it would be this painful to refuse the smaller woman…but when she hears her melodic, soft voice in the other line, she couldn't help, but slap herself afterwards for saying she was too busy for a little get together or meal. She hadn't seen her in well over four days and according to her mother who called only a night back, she would be back tomorrow which only meant she had to go back to planning the wedding tomorrow. She was dreading it, but at the same time looking forward to it. She didn't know what Shina and Shinji were going to do now that they knew what she was doing, but she hoped they would help if only to make this whole detachment mission faster. She would have to play the role of her life in the presence of the woman that surrounded her entire being; she wondered briefly if her mask was that good…Phone conversations were easy…Michiru wouldn't be able to detect the lie in her eyes whenever she stated that she was busy with an upcoming meeting or simply had too much paperwork to take care of. If she simply followed her Not to Do list…she figured she would be just fine…although that in itself was hard for her to do already.

"Tenoh!!"

She looked up from her reverie at the yell that erupted outside her doorway and stared at it in blank confusion for a second.

_Was that…Jiro-kun?_

Her door forcibly swung open, causing it to thud amidst the wall it just collided into as a disheveled, black suit, black tie wearing Sugiura Jiro came pouncing up at her door, his face one of sheer…anger.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

_Is he kidding?_

She scratched her head up at his livid form for a second as he stomped to her desk and smacked his open palm against it. Detecting the little hurt that flashed in his eyes, she chuckled at him and leaned back in her chair.

"Your hand okay?"

"Oh, don't give me that crap! Answer my question!" he yelled loudly while rubbing his bruised palm mechanically.

"Well it should be so obvious that…I've been busy with work—

"You said you wouldn't run away! Coward!"

"I'm…not running away…"

"Oh really? You know how Michiru's like without you right now? A wreck! She's quiet all the time! All she does is nod unless she really, really hates something and when that's the case, all she does is refuse! For the past three days we've been in every damn bridal shop in the entire Tokyo area and we can't even get a tuxedo for _me_ because she hates how all of them look like!"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"It has _everything_ to do with you! Everything she does has something to do with _you_!"

"Sugiura quit yelling…"

"You know, I've just about had it up to here with you," he seethed, putting his hand in front of him. "Spar, downstairs, right now!"

She was baffled for a second, then asked, "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"I…yeah. You look…like a joke to me right now."

"Oh, there goes Mr. Sarcastic! I'm serious as hell. I haven't been this stressed out since this entire thing started and _everything_ would've been alright if _you_ hadn't played your damn martyr role to such a freakin' extent! I need a punching bag…and if that punching bag isn't you, it won't do. Downstairs…par…right now. If you don't come within the next ten minutes, we're sparring in here!"

And with that, he left the room, banging her office door loudly in his wake. She laughed hollowly for a second.

What the hell just happened?

She scratched her head again in momentary confusion before getting up and going out of her office, her secretary looking at her with widened, asking eyes.

"I…don't know," she said accompanied with a shrug. "Don't ask…"

She strode to the elevators and pressed on the gym button located at the very bottom. She leaned into the elevator railings and sighed.

According to Jiro, Michiru wasn't faring real well. If anything, the violinist was right…Her continued presence at the wedding planning was important…else Jiro wouldn't have come over her place of business and begged her to come back—she figured insisting on a spar was his way of begging.

The doors opened to reveal even bigger, double sided doors before her. Opening one, she stepped foot into the spacious workout room, many thread mills and other exercising machines littering the floor and glancing to her left saw the blue sparring pad where Jiro currently stood, his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and in the middle of untying his black silk tie. The entire floor was seemingly empty.

"Sugiura—

"Shut up and get ready," he snapped. "I'm not going to wait for you."

She sighed at his childishness and walked up to the pad, took her shoes and blazer off and discarded them on the corner of the mat. Seeing her take her shoes off, the tall man did so as well and waited for her as she rolled up her sleeves and untied her yellow tie.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

As soon as the question came out of her lips, he blindly charged her and she almost chuckled out loud at seeing all the openings he showed. Her eyes darted at his head and thought, _Nope, Michiru would definitely not want to marry him if he was sporting a black eye_, although it was soooo open and she definitely could knock him out with one blow if she wanted to.

_A kick in the midriff? _That would definitely hurt, but…if she were to be completely honest with herself, she liked Jiro and although he came here today to her in an almost comically funny manner, it was based on good pretenses. _A couple throws it is…_

It was fine anyway…he owed her a little beating especially after kissing Michiru…He's done it more recently than her…bastard…

She blocked a punch from his left hand, dodged one from his right and as he regained composure from her defensive stance, she grabbed his right hand with her left, grasped his collar with her right, swept her right leg from under him and pushed him with the force of her forearm and elbow roughly, his body sprawling across the floor.

He got up instantly and charged her again, his right fist coming up to her for a jab. She dodged it easily enough, clutched his arm tightly, turned around, and threw his entire body over her hip, his back once again landing roughly on the pad.

He got up again, a little slower this time and she could see the bated breaths coming from his tired figure. Breathing in loudly, he yelled as he charged at her with his right fist again and she outwardly rolled her eyes. She ducked his incoming jab, swept herself under him with her left hand clung firmly with his right arm, and with her right hand grabbed a hold of his right leg, carried him on her shoulders and hunched back, and threw him none so gracefully over, his entire body making a dull smack as it made contact with the blue mat.

"Oww…okay…okay…oww…"

"We done?"

"Yes…yes, we are…"

She sighed loudly and stretched her arm out to help him up, but he only looked at her with a painful expression.

"The mat's comfortable…" he grunted. "I don't want to get up yet…I think you dislocated one of my vertebral disks…"

She laughed loudly and sat down beside his laying body, her hands propping her up from behind her as she did so.

"You alright?"

"We'll…see…"

"I have a black belt in judo…"

"I…I know…now…"

She shrugged. "Well…I was going to do a palm strike on your face 'cuz that area was so open, but I don't think Michiru would want to marry you even more if you had a huge bruise in the middle of your face accompanied with a broken nose so I figured, 'Ehh…just toss him around…'"

"Thanks…appreciate it…"

"Yeah, you're welcome."

They sat and laid in silence for a bit before Jiro started making his way up in a sitting position as well, grunting every now and then and rubbing his back.

"Is it…normal to feel dizzy?"

"Yeah…sit down. I'll fetch you some water."

Haruka got up and strode over to a nearby vending machine, swiped her card over it, and got two water bottles for her and the hurting man. She walked back to him and handed it over, sitting back down to his right as he opened it and took a few chugs down.

"Thank you," he stated and wiped some water and sweat from his face with his sleeves.

They sat again in silence, drinking from their water bottles every now and then before Jiro gave an outward loud sigh.

"What?"

"Why?" he asked and turned to her with a defeated look.

"Why what?"

"Why…did you yield?"

Haruka looked away and drank some more of her water down. "The Kaiohs told you?"

"Yeah…"

She shrugged casually. "I was done with all the fighting."

"It's just two more weeks Haruka-san…"

"Nh…I'll try my best to make you look like the perfect husband within these next two weeks."

"You suck…"

"I'm not going completely away you know…Just…enough so that Michiru and her parents can live their lives peacefully."

"They can live their lives peacefully with you around."

"Were you in the same room all those times the Kaiohs and I had a verbal squabble 'cuz if that's living peacefully together then that is a distorted view on life in general…"

"They'll live…Shinji oji-san and Shina oba-san are just being hard asses…What happened to just…showing them your undying love for their daughter?"

"Didn't work…."

"You need more effort—

"Yeah, just like you need to show more effort in being Michiru's husband."

Jiro sighed and drenched his face with the cold contents of the bottle. "Michiru doesn't love me….She never will—

"Your attitude sucks too—

"Aren't you supposed to be like…sabotaging my wedding more than helping it bearing fruit?"

"Sabotaging your wedding would cause suffering on Michiru's end…why would I want to do that?"

"Cuz Michiru will suffer more in the end if you don't…"

The blonde sighed and swept her hands tiredly over her face. "As far as I'm concerned, I need Michiru more than she needs me. I'm the reason why she fights with her parents all the time and the main reason why this entire wedding got a speedy delivery in the first place. I've caused her a lot of trouble. For me to go away would probably be more than a blessing to her than a curse—

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw her…" the red haired man said quietly and looked at his feet thoughtfully. "Before I saw her around you…I thought I knew her. I thought she was a pretty easy girl to read. A little more complicated than some of the women I've been around, but nevertheless, I knew her. And then you came along…and…I realized that I never knew her at all. She's so different when you're around. She doesn't have this wall that's constantly guarded…she can bring it down, if only for a matter of hours. I've never seen a genuine smile from her…until you came and showed me how beautiful she really was. I've never seen her truly laugh…but I bet you have. And it's just…these little things that the two of you do…that makes me realize that…even if you could make me the perfect husband to her…I would never come close…just because in the end, it's up to her to open up to me…and if she had you…why would she?"

Haruka gulped the heavy feeling in her chest down and looked ahead of her in silent melancholy.

"I don't know what you're planning to do…but I hope this resolve that you have right now breaks. For her sake, for yours, for this wedding's…Try your little plan out and if you can make it succeed while seeing her deteriorate around you as you do so…by all means good luck. But know when to give it up. Know that…you're going to be hurting her by doing this because even if you don't think you mean much to her…you probably mean…the world…to her…and if you go away…well…I don't want to know how she'd be like at the end of it…but promise me that when it starts to fail…and you know in your heart that you're hurting her…stop. Just…stop and let things take its course."

Onyx locked with emeralds seriously before the tomboy broke their glance, and with a conflicted and tired look upon her face…nodded.

"She's not mine…she never will be," Jiro stated evenly. "I haven't completely gotten it over my head yet, but the thought is lingering there…and in due time, I'll get over it. Before we get married…straighten your feelings out with Michiru. Let her know exactly how you feel. Don't let it just go away…You should be more selfish and just…do things your way. Your happiness versus everyone else's misery. It doesn't make sense for people around you to be happy and you to be sad or mad or depressed. I've already said it before…this wedding is nothing, but a pretense. If Michiru loves you too…you're probably the only person in this entire world I wouldn't mind her having an 'affair' with."

Haruka laughed hollowly and rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"But…you should come join us soon. I haven't seen her smile in a while…Perfect husband or not…I can't do it. I can't make her happy for my life…so come in…do what you have to do and if you make her cry…throw yourself in a brick wall first and then confess…cuz I really, really think your little show of…martyrism's only going to bite you back in the ass in the end."

The tomboy sighed and got up, looking at the sitting man as she did so. "I'm not trying to be a martyr…I just don't want her and her parents to be in bad terms anymore…"

"That's between them Haruka-san…They're only picking you as another thing to squabble about—

"And I'm a sore subject…I don't want them to fight over me. Michiru…she needs her family far more-so than her friend. I completely and utterly believe that. That's the reason why I'm standing down. The Kaiohs don't like me…Michiru loves her family, I love Michiru…it doesn't make sense for me to not be the one to yield."

"What if Michiru loves you more than her family?"

Haruka shook her head vehemently. "That's just it…I don't want her to choose Sugiura…She already lost her sister…why should she lose her parents too? For me? I'm not worth it!"

"I think if there's anyone worth it, it would be you…for her anyway," Jiro stated and sighed, rubbing his back painfully as he did so. "My back's pounding…can you help me up?"

The blonde smirked, stuck her hand out good naturedly and linked with his, pulling him up to her as he grunted loudly in pain, his free hand going to his back to clutch it once more.

"This…never happened…"

"Your ass getting handed to the mat repeatedly by me?" Haruka asked amusedly with a smirk.

"Never…happened…" Jiro muttered, punched his back in hopes of easing the pain there and making it hurt more. "Yeah…okay…oww…I'm gonna jet. Oji-san and oba-san are probably wondering where I went for a quick bite of lunch…"

"Everything at Kaioh-Miroku going alright?" she asked as they made their way out of the training room and into the elevators, the tall woman pressing the first floor button for Jiro and going with him to see him out.

The red haired man nodded and sighed tiredly. "A lot of on the field jobs right now. I feel like…I'm doing the same thing over and over sometimes…Job description over at the main building got heavier too. I'm under a lot of scrutiny from the board so I have to do my best to perform. My father's doing all he can to show that I'm the only future viable for Kaioh-Miroku, but right now I'm not sure what everyone else thinks."

"Sounds rough."

"Yeah…So come back soon…take some of the responsibility of being a fiancé off my back." He laughed and patted her on the shoulder as she gave an exasperated chuckle.

As they left the elevator and graced the main floor of Tenoh Corporation, the onyx eyed man turned to her for a second before giving a condescending smirk.

"Just to spite you, I won't play the part of a perfect husband…just so your plan goes out in smoke. See you later."

She could only sigh in heavier exasperation.

O--O--O--O--O

She hadn't seen Haruka in well over five days. She had spoken to her…two days ago. It was impossible yesterday seeing as she was in meetings all day long and a simple, "Hi" on the phone was not even doable. She felt as if the blonde was getting farther and farther away.

What if she won't come back and help with the wedding preparations? She was dreading that phone call in which the tomboy would clearly state that she can't come to the wedding because of another meeting or even worst…just didn't want to be her maid of honor anymore.

She could picture Yoshiko coming back, but Haruka would still claim to be busy…and she didn't know why she seemed so distant all of the sudden, but she wished she wasn't testing her ability to cope…because she couldn't. Not when it dealt with having to go without her brash tomboy by her side.

_"You…need to learn how to lean on Jiro-kun."_

_I don't want to…_ Michiru thought brashly to herself, the familiar pangs in her body crying out again and her temple beginning that endless throb she had become so familiar of. _I don't need anyone else, but her…why can't she see that?_

"What do you think about this one?"

She looked up at the unsure face sported by her fiancé and gave a momentary glance at everyone who seemed to be looking at her. They had only been in the bridal shop for fifteen minutes and she was already tired…When were they going to end this?

Jiro stood before her wearing a black suit with a dark green vest and dark green bow tie over a white dress shirt. She didn't like it…she didn't really know why…but she didn't…so she shook her head. She…didn't want to do this anymore.

The tall man didn't question her decision, sighed, and went back in the dressing room, probably to try something else on.

For the past few days all they had been doing is trying clothes the groom would wear. They hadn't even scratched the surface concerning her wedding dress yet. Maybe she had been refuting because she didn't want to try one on…it seemed like a death sentence…but it would only be a matter of time before her parents would probably pick for her or Jiro would just pick one he considered good enough and she would have to look at all the dresses she would have to wear for the day of reckoning.

Right now…the stalling technique would have to do, and when she looked back up, she found Jiro wearing a suit with a pink vest and tie this time, an asking look on his face. She shook her head silently again.

"Eww…pink…Jiro-kun likes girly colors…"

Sapphires widened at the familiar, husky voice behind her and turned around, a playful and disgusted look pasted on Haruka's handsome face. Her heart leapt in her throat at the sight of the tomboy…and she couldn't even voice out a simple hello. The tall woman bowed in greeting to the rest of the people in the room, her bow a little lower to her parents and gave her a smile before sitting down on an empty chair beside her mother to her right. Shinji was to Michiru's left and Keiko sat there silently next to him on another plush chair.

"No pink then?" Jiro asked, smiling widely at Haruka's direction.

"Here…I'll go with you," the blonde said and stood back up. "We'll probably have to wear something similar for the wedding anyway so if they see a matching duo, it may look better."

"Very good idea," Shinji said and nodded in agreement. "I'll come too. If it looks better on a duo, a trio would look astounding."

Her father deliberately joining Haruka in the same room? She looked at him questioningly for a second and almost refuted…given that he and Haruka together in the same premises was already a bad idea, until the young CEO nodded as well.

"Sounds good," she said with a smile and without a word to any of the ladies, went to the back of the secluded room to try on another suit.

She was immediately worried. The last time she left the blonde with her parents, they had, no doubt, another round of squabbling. She hoped her father would turn it down this time around because she missed her…and if she were to leave because of them again, this time around would be unforgivable. They wouldn't want her to choose between them and Haruka—they would lose miserably.

"It'll be fine dear," Shina said suddenly from beside her. She looked at her questioningly as her mother continued, "I spoke to your father and told him to act a little more civilly for everyone's sanity in this wedding. He's probably trying to make amends by joining them, not start a fight."

She gave a little smile of thanks and nodded. She hoped so…

A little over ten minutes later and all three of them came back from the backroom, the alterationist getting up from her seat as soon as they entered. Everyone wore black trousers and blazers, the vest color a soothing and soft hued yellow and the tie, the same. She looked passed her father and Jiro and could only see Haruka. She missed her…

The smile on the blonde's face was like that little jilt she needed to wake up and when she laughed at something Jiro said, it was the first time in the last few days in which even she noticed that her own face had cracked a smile.

"Yes?" the red haired man asked with hope glittering in his eyes.

"She's smiling…we could have a winner," the tomboy joked at which she just gave a small chuckle.

She eyed their alterationist from beside her father who beckoned for two more women on standby. One of them, a very pretty young lady gave the young CEO a little elevator look before grazing her hand all over her shoulder…

"No, I don't like it."

Everyone stopped and stared at her for a second before Jiro shrugged helplessly once again and turned back around muttering something about women and complications. Her father joined him soon after and Haruka merely gave her a small, unfamiliar look before going after them as well, leaving the alterationists where they used to be.

"What was wrong with that last one?" Shina asked as she received a questioning glance.

"Won't match with the wedding theme," she said easily, gave a passing look at the disappointed face of the new alterationist and sighed inwardly.

She won't be able to do her job properly that's for sure…the violinist wasn't going to let just some woman touch her Haruka after she hadn't been able to do it for days on end. She stood up, surprising her quiet wedding planner and mother, and strolled to the back room, hearing the blonde question about picking between a bow tie and a regular one.

"Bow tie," she answered softly, surprising all of them with her voice when she parted the curtain.

"Alright, so bow tie…" the red haired man stated in exasperation. "Color?"

"Let's try…aquamarine? It's an in-between place between green and blue," the blonde offered. "If anything, we can get their softest or lightest hue so it's not so overbearing to the eye…"

"It should be fine," Shinji said off-handedly. "It's just the waistcoat and the tie that'll be colored differently…and the all important handkerchief on the pocket of the blazer. Black is fine for the trouser and dinner jacket though dear daughter?"

She nodded, her eyes repeatedly straying towards Haruka who was busying herself with looking at the different waistcoats around the small backroom they were in.

"Got it," the tall woman stated, pulled a soft colored aquamarine waistcoat out of the many clothes behind her and turned around for her to survey the color. "Yes, no, maybe so?"

"Try it?"

"Okay, go outside and wait for us."

She wanted to speak with her…alone…

"Come on Michiru. I'm sure everyone wants to get outta here as much as you do," the tomboy said and shooed her with a wave of dismissal with her hands, turned around, and went into one of the dressing stalls.

She looked after her for a moment before nodding, already knowing that she can't see it anyway and went out of the backroom. Haruka seemed different to her somehow. She didn't know what it was yet, but something was different…she could feel it.

The violinist made her way back to her chair, avoiding the questioning look her mother gave her and waited silently for the "guys" to come back out and show them how the new suits looked.

Five more minutes and they came out wearing black trousers and blazers and the waistcoats, tie, and a small handkerchief to the right of the blazer, a soft aquamarine color. The alterationists flocked over them again and she had to fight the urge to stop the same pretty girl from putting her hands all over Haruka…the blonde seemed to be enjoying it anyway.

"Yes? Please? Yes?" the tall, red haired man asked, eyeing her with a pleading expression.

She gave a momentary glance at the blonde who was smirking at something the alterationist must've said and nodded. "Looks good. Have it altered to your liking and…we should be set in picking the dresses. Will Hanako-chan be coming soon?"

"Hanako?" Haruka asked as she gave them an asking glance before looking back down at the girl before her, fixing her bow tie and giving her small smiles as she did so.

"My sister slash best man," Jiro explained.

"Oh…you have a sister?"

"Nh, younger. Just came back from Brown University in America a couple nights ago."

"I see," the blonde nodded. "So…the person who'll look like the best man will be Michiru's maid of honor and the one wearing the dress will be the best man?"

"Technically…"

"We should switch."

_What?_

Michiru's eyebrows furrowed as Haruka gave a noncommittal shrug following her all too quickly stated idea.

"Well…your sister and I should switch since it'll look better. I'll be your best man and your sister can be Michiru's maid of honor. It'll look better for the audience…they wouldn't wonder why everything's so…backwards…"

"What should it matter what they'll say?" the violinist asked, eyeing the tomboy as she did so and the frown in her face obvious to everyone in the room.

"I'm just saying," the blonde stated. "It's all a matter of show, so yeah…it should matter what they say. It's not like it'll make a big difference anyway…me being maid of honor or not. I'll still be there…" She said all this without looking at her and focusing her attention on the alterationist. "Yeah, the trousers and sleeves are a little long so I'll need those revised as well as the back. It's tight…I need it just a bit more loosely."

"You don't want to be my maid of honor?"

"Michiru don't make unimportant things a big deal."

She might as well have been slapped in the face.

"Let's talk in private."

"Seriously?"

"At least look at me when I'm talking to you then Haruka!"

Emeralds met sapphires and the whole room was encompassed in a silent blanket. She was hurt…the lump in her throat lodged there tightly. Her hands curled into frustrated balls as the tomboy moved out of the spot in front of the alterationist and walked over to her, a frown marring her handsome features.

She stopped three feet away from her and looked at her with an irritated and asking look. "What?"

The violinist searched deeply in her eyes…for what she didn't really know, but maybe a clue as to why she was acting this way. She couldn't find anything…

"I'm not trying to insinuate anything Michiru," Haruka said easily, and shrugged again for good measure. "Everyone knows this is for show. It's a real wedding…but the people invited are only there to see its continuance. Why should it make a difference whether or not I'm your maid of honor?"

_Because it's my wedding…and I at least want you to be there right beside me for it…_

"It'll make more sense if I were to be Jiro-kun's best man. I'm not trying to say I don't want to be your maid of honor. It'll just look backwards…and with the people that are expected to be there, it'll look stupid…and I doubt anyone in Kaioh-Miroku want it to look…stupid…" The tomboy began to turn around back to the alterationist and stated finally, "But it's up to you. I don't care where I go personally. Best man or maid of honor…doesn't matter much to me. It's all the same in the end."

She felt hollow inside. She thought of all people Haruka would understand why it was imperative for her to be right beside her during this whole event. And now…she doesn't even really care. There was just…indifference. Biting, harsh, indifference.

"Stay as her maid of honor Tenoh-san, I—

"No," she said quietly, cutting her father off. "She's right…We'll change it. Hanako-chan will be my maid of honor."

It was obvious Haruka didn't care. She wondered if she cared at all before. Maybe having a few days off of these hectic preparations gave her an insight as to what was really important to her…and noticed that she was putting too much thought at a wedding that meant absolutely nothing.

She sat back down on her seat as her entire body pounded in pain. Across the room, the tomboy could only look away and bite her bottom lip roughly, her hands automatically curling into fists she wanted to smack her own face with.

O--O

Hanako finally arrived about twenty minutes later into a quiet party that seemed in a standstill. Shinji, Jiro, and Haruka were kept busy with the alterationists across the room while the bride-to-be sat quietly in her chair, her mother standing near her ex-husband to see if the alterationist was doing her job properly while Keiko remained sitting, sunglasses over her eyes and possibly sleeping on the job.

Truth be told, Haruka was over this whole fitting deal and was seriously thinking her alterationist was just doing slow and deliberate movements to touch her more…She glanced over her shoulder to look at Michiru who hadn't left her spot and at their new party member.

Hanako was a cute twenty five year old with cascading reddish brown, shoulder length hair and the signature Sugiura onyx eyes. She was as tall as the violinist and had a kind of happy air about her, her wide smile and white teeth flashing continuously and doing an overall good job at making the ice she stumbled upon thaw if only a little.

"Haruka-san, come meet my sister," the red haired man stated and beckoned her to him.

She gave a brief apologetic smile at the suddenly pouting alterationist and inwardly rolled her eyes. She strode to them and stood beside Jiro, flashing what she hoped didn't look like her automatic flirty smile because apparently, she had the knack of accidentally flashing it when she met new cute girls.

"Haruka-san, my younger sister Hanako. Hanako-chan, Tenoh Haruka," the tall man stated and swept his hands between them to get his point across.

The blonde gave a little nod of her head as the girl before her smiled widely, her eyes looking every bit mischievous.

"Playboy Tenoh. Nice to meet you."

"Uhh…err…"

Haruka rolled her eyes at the simple introduction as she looked at Jiro who could only scratch his head embarrassingly.

"She goes to school in America, but loves Japanese gossip, what can I say?" he asked while giving the young woman a look that told her to shut up for a second.

But she wouldn't. Her smile only widened more as she asked, "Is it true that you bedded five women at one time and even had the stamina to go for one more round each?"

"What?" the tall man asked, his eyes widening in shock as Haruka grasped her head tightly.

She didn't even _want_ to know if Michiru heard, read, or was looking at her at the moment because someone actually saying that particular gossip was, to say the least, mortifying for her.

"Well is it?"

"Hanako-chan, that's enough!" her older brother seethed and pushed her shoulder away. And then looked at Haruka with a kind of awed look in his face.

"Tch…Wipe that damn look off your face," she muttered to him and looked at the red haired girl in front of her. "No of course that's not true…"

"What is then? Four? Six?"

She rolled her eyes outwardly at her and turned around. "Some reporter woman made it up about me after I refused to take her home…It happened—

"Three years ago," Hanako stated cheekily. "Good gossip never leaves though."

She sighed loudly. "Apparently not. And neither does my nickname…"

"Oh? You want a new one? To celebrate my breakthrough in Japanese magazine columns maybe? What about…Tenoh Pimpology?"

Her mouth opened in shock.

"Yeah…she umm…just got done studying journalism…" the onyx eyed man stated uneasily and coughed into his hand.

"You should've asked Shou to be your best man instead of your sister and let her stay in America," she said loudly, earning a tongue sticking from Hanako.

"Since when have you and my brother been friends anyway? He's not exactly…cool…"

"I hate you…"

Haruka laughed. Guess they had a few things they could agree easily on.

"Oh, there's a slight change of plans by the way," Jiro stated while looking at his sister. "You are now Michiru's maid of honor. Haruka-san's my best man…just so you know."

"Makes sense…" She looked behind her at Michiru who sat farther away, her attention on her parents that were still trying to make the clothes fit correctly. "Is she okay by the way? She doesn't look happy at all…"

The red haired man sighed and gave a brief look to Haruka, one she just avoided. "Yeah…she'll be fine. Just trying to get over the last minute changes…" He then walked to Haruka and punched her shoulder, earning a death glare from her that he returned willingly. "That was uncalled for by the way…You know how much that means to her."

"It shouldn't matter," the tomboy said and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll still be there…It's virtually the same—

"It's not and you know it…And just so you know, your plan for making her happy is completely in the gutter right now… 'cuz her face right now is definitely not a happy one my friend."

She sighed and glanced at the violinist's unmoving spot, her eyes trained on her parents' figures. She knew what she was doing when she proposed it…knew what she was definitely insinuating when she said it…but some sacrifices needed to be made…and if she was the sacrifice, Michiru needed to be willing to let her go…as her friend and confidante…She then looked at Hanako who took the seat beside her and began the arduous task of conversing, the violinist's eyes so far from interested, but spoke because of her manners.

"Were they ever close?"

Jiro turned to where she was looking at and glanced at the aqua haired woman and his sister. "Hanako-chan and Michiru?"

"Yeah. They're practically the same age so…were they ever close?"

The red haired man nodded. "Yeah, they were playmates during elementary school and hung around one another during junior high and high school. Pretty good friends from what I remember because Yui and I were friends and when we left, they usually hung out together."

Haruka nodded. "Good…I just got my replacement then…"

He gave her a dead pan stare. "Are you serious?"

Emeralds looked at her solemnly. "Of course I'm serious…Michiru sees me as a friend and if she had another one, we could share the responsibility as being so until she leans more on the other party member than me—

"You make her sound more like a responsibility than anything…"

"It's my psyche I think…I feel like a jerk today…"

"I can see that…Don't overdo it…you're going to make her cry."

"The day she cries is the day I'll stop."

"And if she cries today?"

"Guess I'll stop today…But she won't…It's not like her to cry in front of people." The blonde gave a shrug and then sighed at herself. "Do you think I can make her hate me?"

"Hate you? Michiru? No…"

"Because if trying to slip away takes too long…maybe I should just try the hate approach…be the absolute biggest jerk in the world and…make her hate me."

"Haruka-san…no…" Jiro stated exasperatedly. "You're an asshole…I can't believe you're actually thinking of going this far to get away. You really believe she'll be happy _hating_ you?"

The tomboy sighed, her head spinning in dangerous circles. "I need to start distancing myself…"

"She has a charity benefit tonight."

"I know."

"She has tickets for you…"

"I'll…decline them…Off handedly say that since your sister just got back in town that she would probably want to join her instead…"

The red haired man shook his head disappointingly. "Hate it that you thought of it already…"

"I have tickets…really bad ones…I'll watch from afar…that's enough for me."

They looked at each other evenly as Jiro gave her what seemed to be a look of pity before sighing loudly and shaking his head some more.

"We'll be done today after we're done with fitting by the way," the tall man said and patted his suit down. "Maid of honor and bride's dress tomorrow. You'll be here?"

She nodded, already dreading it. To see Michiru in her soon to be wedding dress would be the proverbial icing on the cake…She's going to have to strengthen her resolve of indifference especially in regards for tomorrow…God knows her body wouldn't be as focused as her already so jumbled mind.

She hurt her today…this much was true. Her little off handed statements about being a maid of honor unimportant to her was the low blow Michiru probably thought she would never hear from her. But it was a good move in order to distance herself…and even if she felt like crap…and the violinist felt like crap as well…she was resolute on keeping it up…if only for that silver lining she was hoping for at the end of this stormy ordeal.

Fifteen more minutes and she had reiterated everything she wanted done with her suit to a still starry eyed alterationist. Going to the dressing room, she put the clothes she came in with back on and sighed in dismay at the little card with a phone number inserted sneakily inside her jacket pocket. She scratched her head in annoyance and came out, startling herself at seeing Michiru waiting for her at the door of the dressing area. She quickly regained composure.

"What's up?" she asked and kind of wanted to smack herself at sounding so damn…insensitive so damn easily.

She could see the tiredness rolling in the aqua haired woman's whole body, but didn't take her in her arms as she normally would, regardless of how badly her body and mind were screaming at her to do it. Instead, she casually stuffed her hands in her pockets and continued to look at her in askance.

Michiru looked like she was at a loss on what to say for a moment and finally looked up at her, a small tired smile gracing her features.

"I have a charity event tonight…I was able to cram it in because of the half days. I was hoping you would come as my guest."

She could already tell it was hard for her to even mention it, let alone invite her, but her resolve would not break. She wouldn't let it.

She shook her head. "I can't. I have to go back to Tenoh Corporation right after this. Mother needs me."

"Not even for a couple hours?" the violinist asked smiling ruefully, her eyes beginning to cast downwards.

"I don't have that much free time anymore…but…here…" She pushed the guilt eating her inside and saw Hanako just across the room. "Sugiura-san!" she called, earning her attention. She waved her to them as Michiru gave her an asking look. When she reached them, Haruka stated noncommittally, "Michiru needs someone to accompany her to her concert. Would you like to go?"

"Oh!" the onyx eyed woman said with pronounced glee. "Is it for _Distant_?"

They both looked at her as she gave a defeated nod. "Yeah…charity benefit. I'll be doing songs mostly from my new album."

"Oh, I bought it. It sounds wonderful Michiru-chan. Of course I'll go with you! I'd be an idiot to turn it down…"

"Call me idiot…that's fine by me," the tomboy joked and forcibly laughed at her own joke, the violinist not joining her easygoing chuckles. "This is fine though right?" she asked the smaller woman before her. "Sugiura-san taking my spot?"

She only nodded, looked at her one more time with infinitely saddened eyes before turning around and leaving without another word.

She felt a part of her resolve completely die as Michiru walked farther and farther away.

O--O

She felt like crying, but wouldn't for the sake of her make up that have already been meticulously framed over her face. She and Haruka parted not too long after her turned down request, the blonde not even giving her a passing look back or a mere goodbye. When her back was turned, she left, with not a single word to her.

The heaviness in her heart had been pronounced the entire day since Haruka's cold statement in declining her maid of honor status, but she hadn't let one lone tear out. Instead, she busied herself with the preparations for this new concert that she had asked to do a few days back to make her afternoons seem shorter, and now that they were all just waiting for the show to begin and she was in her dressing room, all she could do was look down at the floor aimlessly.

She wondered why Haruka was so different all of the sudden…Ever since that day she visited her in her office she had basically avoided her like a plague. They never met up again and their phone conversations weren't even conversations…Rather, they were clipped hellos and all too sudden goodbyes.

But what she did today was what broke the camel's back…

She must've known it was important to her…so why did she just up and suddenly decide that for herself? She didn't even ask her about it! She just…tossed the matter in the air like some sort of easy subject, picked at it, and let her clean it up afterwards.

It hurt…knowing her feelings didn't matter. It hurt how casually and easily the blonde did it. It hurt…that it was treated like it wasn't a big deal when it meant the world to her.

And now…she didn't or couldn't even spend a few hours of her time in a supposed day off since it's the weekend and it should be the tomboy's day off…she was declined so easily…when she was fighting with herself the entire time on whether or not to ask…

Distant…Haruka was distant…She hated that she was unreachable…and smiled ruefully at the fact that she was too unimportant to be able to do anything about it.

"Ready? We're about to start," Shizuka called from behind her making her nod automatically.

She needed to wipe the depressed look in her face and dive into her music…but it was kind of hard…seeing as her music revolved around a blonde woman who didn't seem to care about her anymore.

Lifting her head up with a determined look upon her face, she grasped the handle of her violin and walked out of the dressing room, pass her manager, some of the stage crew, and finally onto the opened stage, a vivacious round of applause greeting her. She smiled hollowly, greeted her guests noncommittally as she stood in front of the standing microphone, lifted her violin to her, and began playing.

She had been doing this for the better part of the week and it scared her how automatic it all was…playing composition after composition without even thinking. Even _Self-Assured_ was done in auto mode and it didn't feel like she was losing herself in her music—more like detaching herself from it. She felt like a separate entity…that her feelings when she wrote these notes were from a different girl from a different life. But in the middle of the concert when she started to play _Distant_, she found herself again and her eyes that had been closed the entire time opened as her vision became blurrier and blurrier by the second.

As her fingers pressed on the right strings and her bow danced gracefully before her, her tears began swimming out and in her vision, she could only see the cold and all too sudden distant blonde.

_"You…should learn how to lean on Jiro-kun."_

_"Why should it make a difference whether or not I'm your maid of honor?"_

_"This is fine though right? Sugiura-san taking my spot?"_

Her heart burst in pain, the lump in her throat seemingly lodged there permanently…and she couldn't stop the flow of tears from coming out. She knew it was probably apparent to the people sitting in the first few rows…but couldn't do anything about it anyway…so she just let it go.

_I don't want to lean on Jiro…he's not strong enough to support me like you are. I don't love him enough to let him support me…there would be no one who can do so, but you._

_It means the world to me that you're by my side as my maid of honor. Feeling your presence behind me one hundred percent of the way is the only push I'd need to say my "I do's" properly. It's not enough that you're merely there…you have to be beside _me_. The people in the room needs to know that you're there for my sake…not as a best man and definitely not for Jiro…You're there for _me_. _

_This isn't fine…Nothing's fine…nothing's alright. Don't ask a silly question like some random person taking your spot…No one can._

Words that had left her in her time of need surfaced in her mind as she could only see a vision of Haruka's back to her, giving her a noncommittal shrug, and walking away without even a small goodbye.

It struck her then that they hadn't touched the entire day…Not one single time. The tomboy had smiled at her in greeting, stood before her three long feet away in conversations, and if she weren't doing these things, completely avoided or, the better word to use was, ignored her presence. She stuck with her alterationist…spoke with Hanako and Jiro…even stayed in the same dressing room to converse to her father! But did not bother to come sit beside her and ask how she was regardless of the fact that they hadn't seen or spoken to one another properly for days on end.

She felt sick to her stomach at this sudden revelation and wanted nothing more than to finish the concert already in progress. She finished _Distant_ with a prolonged ending and as soon as the applauses were finished, she put herself on auto mode again and began playing, finishing her final score with a tired frown and the feeling of fresh, frustrated tears coming back up.

She bowed once as the applauses erupted from the crowd and made her way backstage, Shizuka looking at her worriedly and only nodding disconcertedly at her question of being okay. She needed fresh air…

She deposited her violin to the side and strode quickly outside, pushing the backdoor roughly and relishing the wind as it lashed against her face. She closed her eyes tightly if only to center herself for a moment before opening them again, the frown in her face imminent as her hands went up to press the fresh batch of tears away.

Looking straight ahead, she pressed her palm against her throbbing chest as her attention picked up an early leaver, untamed sandy locks dancing with the wild wind and emerald eyes looking up in random scrutiny, locking straight with her sapphires.

Her orbs widened in shock as Haruka looked back at her with the same expression, looking at a loss on what to do. When she didn't approach her, the violinist took it upon herself to walk towards her, across the full parking lot until they stood a few feet away from each other…and it pained her to see such an easygoing smile on the blonde's face…as if it's everyday that they meet up outside her concert venues after she had turned down an invitation.

She didn't know what to say…and she knew she looked like a mess, but she didn't care. She just hoped that Haruka would be the one to say something first.

The taller woman smirked. "Good job tonight."

She couldn't look at her straight in the face and merely stated, "I thought you couldn't come…"

"I couldn't at first…But my mother insisted on it so I decided to drop by—

"Tickets were sold out long before today…Just decidedly dropping by would've been impossible…"

"I know…I bought them a few days back…"

"And saying yes to my invitation wasn't a supposed upgrade?"

"I wasn't sure if I could make it Michiru…" she grunted, and the annoyance laced in her voice struck her core roughly. "Why should I say yes if I couldn't? I only found out earlier that I could…so I came—

"Then why not stay?"

"I have another long day tomorrow—

"I do too Haruka, but we both know a couple hours don't matter—

"They matter to me. I'm busy…that's all there is to it. I'm sorry if I seem like an unreadable clock right now, but that's how I feel. I'm always torn between working in my company and helping you out and—

"You're always free to just leave. Don't think I'm keeping you from doing what you want to really do."

She didn't know what she was saying, but every one of her frustrations were coming out in waves and she couldn't stop them even if she was given a second thought.

"I said I would stay until the end and I will. If you want me to leave that badly I can."

"I don't…I never want you to leave…But recently you don't seem as if you want to stay."

They stood in relative silence for a while before Michiru gave a hesitant, sad smile, turned around, and walked back to the concert venue.

AN: Z O M G was soooo busy this week. Three exams and it's only midterms…gah…I didn't have time to start writing until Friday and now it's 2:30 in the morning and I've only finished…-.-; talk about cutting it close…I personally enjoyed the match between Jiro and Haruka though…had me cracking up. Cuz in the back of my mind, I thought they were going to have a brawl the first time they'd fight…but of course that didn't happen cuz my mind didn't want to write it that way and well…I guess it worked out in the end. Jiro got his ass pummeled…haha. My Friday is gone…and you guys owe me a whole day. I think I've turned just a tad bit whiter since I didn't go out of my room at all and just…wrote. Gf came over and I'm like…but I gotta write bear! So she played wow instead…without me…yeah…thanks a lot guys…On a happier note, I was able to log on wow for a couple of hours yesterday, turned into a zombie (cuz it's Halloween and it's an event happening right now) and killed a bunch of low level hordies that I couldn't kill otherwise…AWESOME! On another note, I kinda…sorta…almost cried…when I wrote that scene concerning Haruka's dinner with Michiru's parents…haha…I think that's pretty funny…cuz I get into my story so easily and so quickly…anyway…I have seven "I cried" confessions and two "I almost cried" confessions…and I think that's just awesome. You shared with me…so I'll share with you. XD

Black Caballiere: I'm…cool! That's why I have to make you cry so much. Yeah, masochistic Haruka's the way to go. If she was real and she knew me, she'd kick my ass similar to how she kicked Jiro's for putting her through this. XD Oh, and reading reviews of people crying isn't boring for me…it's actually pretty fun since I'm laughing in the other side.

t.: Hehe, it's a close second to the break up chapter eh? Zomg ffn sux at reviews and cutting them off -.- they've done it to me soooo many times before and I'm just like…screw this…I don't want to review anymore…haha. Well I'm glad I turned your day depressingly hellish…it's what a prolonged angst writers are here for.

petiyaka: haha…you know…I want it to end. I desperately want them to like…kiss already…BUT MY BRAIN ISN'T GIVING ME THE OPPORTUNITY TO WRITE IT. It keeps telling me no…it's still too early…it's not the right time…not yet…and I can only follow…cuz that's what brains are for -.- Michiru lashed back rather early this chappy…let's see how they'll be next time.

Icy-Windbreeze: Yay, speechless is nice…XD How many chapters? I told someone way back when that it would be less than 20…-.- obviously it's going to be more than 20 now…so…less than 25? I'm not even completely sure anymore…I'm pretty sure it's not going to be over thirty though…that's overkill…I can't keep up with these weekly chapter updates anymore. They're killer.

Haruka Akira: My alter ego sux dood! A part of my brain actually wanted Haruka to jump Michiru in that parking lot…but nooooo. The other writer in me's going…nuh uh…that's not what you had planned…don't ruin it dumbass…and I, being who I am, conceded…/sigh. Glad her giving up state is not OOC haha…I think a lot of us can understand what she's going through though. Haha…ffn and cut off reviews…they suck. Hahaha half dead from the angst…yes…blame the alter ego author…it's not _me_ doing it…it's…the other me. XD yep…I wrote Rai about…I think two times in this chapter…and then said ngeh okay I'm done. Hanako's new and I'll write about her though. OoOoo putting it on as a necklace? That sounds like an awesome idea…haha. Maybe I will…maybe I will. Haha engagement ring…well you know…she'll probably eventually give it to her if I decide to give you guys that deliciously sweet happy ending everyone's craving for.

glowie: haha Michiru not getting fan love…I…should I make her do something completely sad to get fan love too? What should we do about that? Prolong the story to fifty chapters? NO WAIIIIII!! Haha…sorry for the angst…I think I overdid it with this story now that I think about it. This is the last time I'm going to go, "Dood…you don't write enough prolonged angst…go for it…" cuz it's eating me up inside too. Yeah…I haven't been able to play much except yesterday…when all my exams were finally over and I decided to write all day…today…haha. I love running people over in GTA…cracks me up. XD playing the Wii is as fun as it is hazardous.

waiting4FWBupdate: haha what about…depressingly realistic?? Yeah? Yeah? I completely agree though…there comes a time when you're just like…no…nvm…I'll let go…if only for her…haha. Ease up on video games?? It's not my video games I should be worried about in conjunction with my eyesight…it's this laptop I have that I've been staring at since I woke up at 12 this afternoon and began writing.

mrerice: Haha I'm sorry you had to go to work all depressed. I think my story's making the look of being a masochist a fashion. Let's all join H&M in their never ending quest of masochism! Yeah, Shina and Shinji feel bad…but they're hoping for something to turn up. They can't do squat except make things go for the worst and since they don't plan on doing that anymore…it won't…at least something won't go bad because of them. Haruka can manage to make things fall apart all on her own.

Iatheia: haha…I kinda got the whole surprise dialogue Shina said in the beginning from reading your review. I put it in there…xD they had their customary talk…and the end result? Acting more civilly…although don't expect them to go out of the picture just yet. They're still in the middle of Plan A…or w/e letter plan they're on.

Kilohe: haha fun is the right term. I actually feel hella guilty in the middle of the week when I'm so swamped with schoolwork that I haven't written anything so…I'm trying to keep that whole updating on time gig working. Thanks for cutting back on egging my house (gimme the eggs, let me fry us some sunny side ups instead).

cpargrv: Haha dang…so straight to the point. I LOVE IT! I'm glad you're following up well on the story and I'm glad I deliver well enough time and time again. Hope you liked this chappy as well and I hope you like the rest of the story. Thanks for the taking the time to review.

shin: my readers are divided. One half are crying…the other half…rabid and wanting to strangle me. You're…I think you're teetering in the middle…but the caps lock definitely pulls you in the latter group more. :D She won't? Michiru won't fall into it? She…yeah she won't. There'll be more, "why are you being like this?" moments with them so yeah. Oh no, that schedule's reserved on Friday nights/Saturday mornings, from the time I reread my chapters, til I update. Today's more hectic than the usual…/sigh.

AlterEgoErin: Haha, too stubborn to give up. That sounds about right…but I think we can all sympathize with her. Poor, poor Haruka. Haha, well you know it will. Michiru'll make sure it's an epic fail…when she figures out she's distancing herself on purpose. Poor Michiru…poor Haruka…they would so strangle me…like you guys would…if you knew my exact address…XD

Vanessa Riverton: hahahaha. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssss!! Yes? XD sorry…I'm an ass sometimes. Make it all better? Not yet…maybe next chappy?

RaginFireDesire: Haruka is sweet isn't she. Michiru…there'd be more confrontations…maybe next chapter…haven't really thought of it yet. Haruka got majorly caught in this one though. Haha.

Akira-kun: Yeah…my story's like…a roller coaster/haunted house ride. It goes up and down and you never really know when it's going to take a turn for the worse...haha. ooOoOO yummy simile. You want it to go worse? We can…I can…haha. Wrote about something dealing with Kaioh-Miroku again…haha…it's like baiting meat to alligators…not a good idea, but they gotta eat…Sims!! Zomg…-.- I got into it like…two weeks ago…Sims for the Wii (which is pretty different from the others ones, but anyway) I stayed home all day playing it…My gf couldn't get me outta my room…and then the next day I was like…huh? It's only Friday…and she and my family members are like noooo it's Saturday…and I'm like…where the hell did Friday go? You were in your room…playing Sims? And I was like…oh shoot…yeah huh? Addicting…is not even the word close to that franchise…cult? Oh yeah…that's perfect…

firetiger: When will they catch a break? Haha you'll know when since it'll be nearing the end of the story. I mean…the story won't end when they finally confess…but…it'll get close to it…and then, they'll catch a break…or…I will too actually…haha.

Mantaray: I'm sorry that it's absolute crap. Hahahahaha. Double depressed yay! I laughed when you said you had to search for tissue paper XDDD yeah, angst will be the word of the next couple chapters I presume…but we'll see. I don't have a viable scene written in my head yet, but yeah…The most the Wii can do is make me sore…although I've heard stories where people dislocate their like…knee joints and stuff…how the hell??...

Thepillows93: Haha…glad I could make your day sad. She is a drama queen ain't she? Yeah…but that's what she gets for stopping for a second to think.

LaCazadora: haha an almost cried confession…nice. Glad you liked the sad chappy and hope you like this one as well.

wolvesorrow: I couldn't! I really…don't write…prolonged angst…maybe I got better with this story? I'm not sure…haha. Yeah, Shina and Shinji will be nicer…but now it's a matter of Haruka doing things that'll make things even more painful…she has her mask on hella tight. How can it get any worse? I'm not sure…should I cook something up for you to make it worse?

Swinging Cloud: tsk tsk…Haruka had to go and blow it just when they were already making progress right? Right?? XD maybe you should call me jerk all the time now…I've become immune and see it as a badge of honor. /pat it's okay to cry…XD yeah…them getting together equals more angst prior to the get together so…I'll try to make it come in soon…but for some reason my mind's just like…no…not yet…NEVAH!! Wait…wait…they will trust me…-.- Ohhh Tech week…I've heard of the whole wet and dry (rehearsals?) thingy, but I was never into theatre much to know. I took like…two trimesters of drama back in HS…improv and all that. It was fun as hell. Sounds hellish for you though. Hope it was successful!

Nekomi Kaze: yay another one to cry! Huzzah! Believe it! She has thrown that towel deep in the center of the ring. XD haha in a sudden and probably not so surprising turn of events, no…Shina and Shinji are definitely not happy that they got what they wanted…XD and :O ARASHI FAN?? Z O M G hell yeah!! Which one's your favorite? OH-CHAN!! OH-CHAN!! -.- is it obvious who mine is?

MisatoCarey24: hellow and no worries about not reviewing the last two chappies haha. I completely understand busy weeks. Yeah, guilt will be eating them up til the end. We'll see just how they decide to end it though. Hahaha so you mean to say it's like a job reading this 'cuz it takes hours to read eh? Well haha, can't argue with that.

Chumba Wumba: Hiiiiii. Welcome back. Zomg no yay for more exams…they need to die….DIEEEEEEE!! -.- I'm tired of exams…haha psychic? Well I guess…XD Yeah, I delved into character perspectives the last few chapters. I was thinking, well, it's usually on H&M's minds that we get to go into so why not see what's on the other people's? haha…yeah…they're hella bold for sleeping together in one sofa…Huzzah for achieving my goal…I think…I shouldn't write a lot of angst anymore though…Maybe I should change my story guidelines from Romance/General to Romance/Angst instead…it'd be more plausible…Didn't think it would be this sad though…and yeah…Jiro and Haruka are complete comic relievers…like this chappy for example. I can't keep the story too sad…it makes me depressed while writing. Hahahahaha a big lesbo…nice…yeah Yoshiko's tight like that. Hahahaha Michiru is hot…and yeah…gf's on aggressive mode is :D XD Satoshi as Miyagi-san XDDDD sounds…plausible. Zomg… "accurate depictions" take sooo much time out of my writing…I don't know anything about jewelry…so I had to research on rings for the wedding bands…took…FOREVER. But yeah…I was going for gemstones and I put aquamarine and amber specifically because those are H&M's favorite gemstones and if only for that reason did I put it there. Yellow diamonds are so much more enticing…well at least there's some on the side of the band. Yeah, Haruka being like that with her father stuck out in my mind too. It's definitely starting to take a toll on me…updating weekly. I'm just seeing if I'm up to the challenge of being able to do it weekly. You let a tear drop?? YES!! YEEESSS!! It makes me happy to no end when someone says they cried XD I shall try to make that silver lining appear sooner. My gf…is itching for me to get guitar hero…she begs for it like…at an almost daily basis since getting the PS3. Thanks for reviewing per chapter by the way. It amused me to no end seeing how you reacted per given chapter…not to mention a loooong one sided convo XD

Galinda Thropp: XD huzzah…one more crybaby to add to the list…:O oh…sorry…meant to be…a compliment? Haha well I'm glad I was the one to make you cry on a fic recently. Makes me damn proud…xD haha you need chocolate while reading this kind of drama…love it! Yeah…that ending…will come eventually. Sometimes I hate it that my mind makes me write in these vivid details…at the end…it seems like I'm not getting anywhere with the story…maybe a small crawl…but that's it…nevertheless, I said I wouldn't half ass it…so I won't. I can't rest properly if I do that anyway…-.-

Tigon ookami: OooOo welcome back as well. Yes, melancholic XD. I like to use words repeatedly apparently…that would be one of them. 12 chapters…holy monkeys…you had a lot to read…I've read fics in the middle of lectures…didn't get caught like you did…but…I'm kinda feeling sheepish…that…I'm popular in your law classes?? What?? XD that's funny for me…I can picture that though…you reading and then hearing the professor behind you talking and you're like…what? The case he was talking about earlier isn't about Haruka and Michiru!! XD Yay another cryer…XD Thanks for taking the time to read it though…that's a buncha reading. Guilt eats me up when I play too much and I end up writing afterwards…hell to pay indeed.

Proz-milo: haha love confession? It's been so long that I don't even know the meaning of the word anymore. Yeah…these angst-filled chappies are gonna be the death to all of us. My evil alter ego's writing it, so I have no say…

krugern: Haha I loved how Michiru was noncommittal on her rings too…and Haruka got hella depressed…-.- Yeah the board meeting cracked me up. It's so easy to write easygoing scenes like that. A LOT harder when a whole lotta angst is involved. Michiru's confused right now as to what's going on, but she'll lash back on her own way…probably. XD I love that heart wrenching feeling though…and as I wrote that I think my heart may have given a little twinge…or maybe that was my stomach telling me I'm hungry…one of the two…-.-

Haruka-Michiru: No one will break the ice! Everyone will see to it that they pine for one another FOREVER!! Haha…that's where it seems like it's going…yeah Haruka's been dealt the short end of the stick…sux for her…haha. Is that what it means when cats snore? I haven't had pets since I was like…eight…so I wouldn't know.


	20. Happiness

Chapter 20: Happiness

She wondered briefly if she could call in sick for her own wedding planning. It sounded utterly ridiculous, but the notion of doing so didn't sound so bad to her anymore. It's not as if anyone needed her…It's not like she had a say at her own wedding in the first place. She should just call one of her parents, tell them to buy her whatever dress they think looked good and move onwards to more important things…like picking the photographers and ushers for the ceremony itself.

She sighed, thumbing the knob of her condominium door and standing at the foot of it for an entire minute before twisting the knob and going out, taking the elevator to go downstairs where Satoshi would be, no doubt, waiting for her presence. She chuckled wryly at the idea of calling in sick right then and looked forward evenly, a tired look etched upon her beautiful features.

Just two more weeks and it'll be over…

The beginning of the end…

She found that she had been dreading the wedding date since its mention, but in the light of the new things surrounding her, she wanted to let it come already so she could get it over with. Maybe…if they weren't seeing each other due to obligation day after day, Haruka would be less cold. Maybe if their pretenses for hanging out weren't about her…the tomboy wouldn't be so distant. Because there wasn't any other reason for her recent attitude other than that she was tired of being a part of a wedding that she could care less about.

_Maybe…she's tired of me in general and just wants to get away already…_

"Ojou-sama, we're here."

She looked up at Satoshi's kind and elderly face, but couldn't smile in thanks to him amidst thef troubles brewing at the forefront of her thoughts. She merely nodded, opened the door for herself, and stood outside of the bridal shop they were in yesterday, glancing at the wedding dress on display at the front of the establishment with little to no thought or care before going inside, laughter pealing from there as she made her way in.

She stopped for a moment to just listen, tuned out her fiancé's own laughter and focused her entire being on that low, amused chuckle. Her heart began to throb again and she wondered briefly why she couldn't just go in there and demand that they talk. They were friends! At least to her they were…so…why couldn't they just patch it up and talk about…whatever it was that was bothering the taller woman?

But her feet seemed glued to the ground…and the more she waited, concealed behind that wall, the faster her nerves died…until she hadn't realized she'd been standing there and a small hand placed upon her shoulder woke her up from her reverie. Turning back, she gazed into worried pools of same sapphires and smiled automatically, the frown in her face still pretty much imminent along with her obviously troubled eyes.

"Are you alright, dear?" her father asked and before she knew it she had nodded as well.

Everything nowadays seemed automatic and she was hoping this would hold out so she wouldn't look weak…not in front of her parents, not in front of her fiancé, and especially not in front of her best friend.

"They're already in there you know," Keiko said with an eyebrow raised and walked passed her and towards the already sitting party consisting of Hanako, Haruka, and Jiro.

She stood in front of her parents for a brief moment, seeing the worry flash before her eyes as she composed herself in front of them.

"What else is left after this?" she asked noncommittally as she turned into the room, casting everyone's attention to her as she turned back to her parents with her question.

"Only last minute preparations and we'll be finished," Shina said as they made their way to the group, Michiru sitting in the very middle as was the format from yesterday and her parents sitting to her left side with their wedding planner, Jiro, his sister, and Haruka to her right, everyone in a semicircular fashion. "Beauty specialists in regards to everyone's hair and make up, ushers for the guests, planning the seating arrangements…"

"Ojii-san hasn't said anything yet?"

"He has," Shinji sighed. "He doesn't want to have to do anything with it…He concerned his dislike for the practice and would prefer not to know its continuation at all. I tried speaking with him, but…sorry Michiru-chan…I don't think it's possible to have the ceremony at his tea house."

The violinist nodded numbly. It's not like it would've mattered in the end if she was around her sister or not anyway…

"We've changed the wedding invitation locale to the second garden that we visited that day two weeks ago," her mother continued. "It's big enough and—

"I understand," she said softly, pasting what she hoped was a look of indifference in her face. "The invitations had been sent out with the changes already?"

Shina nodded. "Everyone knows where to go in regards of the ceremony."

"Alright, let's get done then." She turned to Hanako and stated, "Look around the store for the design you want. Color shouldn't matter. We'll just make them create a new one of your liking that would match the color of the best man's."

The young Sugiura gave a look of glee before standing up and making her way around the store, looking every which way as she did so.

"Oh," her father sounded, perking her and the other people's attention to him. "A friend of mine from the city council has the necessary paperwork for your marriage license. Can you come to Kaioh-Miroku tonight to get that out of the way?"

She merely nodded, stood up, and walked away from the group, her eyes picking up wedding dresses every now and then, but none stuck out the way she wanted them to. A minute into her "sightseeing" and scuffling was made behind her.

"Need help?"

Her heart twinge involuntarily as Haruka stood casually beside her, hands in her pockets, tan blazer removed, and navy blue dress shirt rolled up to her elbows, two buttons off from the top showing the white undershirt she was wearing beneath.

"Nh," she voiced without looking at her and thumbed a random dress in front of her. "Can you ask someone within the store to pull in a rack full of wedding dresses? I'll just keep trying them on until something catches my eye."

"Alright."

She left soon after, the familiar scent the blonde left in her departure gathering the violinist's attention and making her attention flitter at the spot she once stood in silent melancholy.

It took another ten minutes for the employer of the store to bring out the wedding dresses and situate them in front of a huge three way mirror, the dressing room behind and the plush chairs moved to the front of it where everyone can sit down to watch. Hanako was in the middle of picking hers out and took a break as she realized what was going on, the aqua haired woman joining the fray as the employee pulled one of the dresses out, motioning her to follow her to the back where she could help her put it on.

O-----O

Haruka sat down in her seat and watched the smaller woman as she followed the alterationist to the backroom, her eyes straying after her figure until she disappeared fully. She sighed inwardly.

Maybe she was going through this the wrong way…

She looked at Hanako who sat beside her brother and frowned. They're not close enough…She was hoping that they would be so Michiru could lean back on someone that wasn't her for the time being while she was moreover being an ass, but…they're just not close enough.

"What's eating you…other than the usual?" Jiro asked beside her as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"Nothing," she muttered in reply. "Sugiura-san," she called, grabbing the younger woman's attention. "You and Michiru close?"

"Were," the reddish haired woman said with a small shrug. "Moreover high school than any other time, but she and I had our different cliques so although we were friends…we weren't at the same time. More like…acquaintances."

Yeah, this so wasn't going to work…

"Why?"

"Just wondering," she answered casually.

"You little plan just went pfft," Jiro mocked as his thumb's up went for a nosedive in the air.

"Tch…"

"Giving up?"

"Course not…"

"Can't believe you're being an ass to her and keeping it up," he said lowly as he leaned towards her, their conversation kept silently between them. "Aren't you ashamed at all?"

"Of course I am," Haruka muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "But if this is what I have to do in order for her to be better in the long run then—

"A friend of mine…huge fan of Michiru's music…went to her concert last night."

She looked at him as he cut her off, a serious frown etched on his handsome face.

"Sat…in the third row…so he was pretty up front. Did you go?"

"I said I would didn't I?"

"Crappy seats right?"

"Yeah…so I could leave early…" _Too bad she still caught me…_

"He said she cried on stage."

"What?!"

Everyone who had been busy with their own conversations around them perked up at her outburst as she only looked at Jiro in surprise.

"In the middle of _Distant_...she cried. Now…we both know Michiru's into her music…but her feelings usually don't show on stage…but I trust him and when he told me she cried…she definitely cried. And you told me…you'd stop this bull crap when she did…so are you going to or not?"

"She did _not_ cry…"

"The first few rows saw it…Some spoke to her about it during the charity gala afterwards and she laughed it off, saying she was caught in the moment of her music so yeah…she did."

"Well then maybe she did get caught up in the moment of—

"Oh shut up! Stop making excuses and stop this whole thing already for crying out loud! You're hurting her…on purpose. I don't know where all that love went, but if what you're showing her right now is how you show your 'love'…keep it to yourself."

It was the first time Jiro had effectively gotten her to shut up and as silence dwindled on between them, sounds broke out from the back as Michiru came out wearing her first wedding gown.

Haruka's breath hitched in her throat.

She wore a white silky dress that fell to the floor, ivory heart shaped sequins adorning the bodice and scoop back and her alabaster arms glinting from the lighting around her. Elbow length gloves surrounded her hands and she looked beautiful, if not for the silent look of melancholic indifference in her otherwise delicate face.

She looked sadly up at her for a second before her glance flitted over to Jiro whose mouth was opened rather candidly.

"Wow…you look beautiful Michiru," he breathed and stood up, eyeing her and the dress as he did so.

"Yes? No?" she asked, not paying heed to his compliments.

He stood in front of her and gave a questioning look to the Kaiohs who were also speechless.

Keiko then stood up as well surprising everyone in the room and made her way to where Jiro stood, eyeing her dress as well. She shrugged.

"It doesn't accentuate your curves enough, but that's just me," she stated, looking up at sapphire eyes indifferently.

"I agree," Hanako said from beside Shinji. "I mean…the dress I'll pick would probably outshine it…and we wouldn't want _that_ to happen."

She nodded at the words of the two women, pulled the nearest wedding dress to her from the rack, turned around, and went back in the dressing room, her alterationist following her shortly thereafter.

Haruka bit her bottom lip as her frown doubled.

She missed her…

Her bravado concerning the first day and her no touching rule was doable, but the more the days passed, the more she couldn't help, but want to be close to her…as she was before. And it was only the second day! But…but she had to keep her distance…It was for the sake of Michiru's future…She would be better off without her in the long run. She couldn't see this now, but she would…

She would.

Looking back up she hadn't noticed that Hanako and Keiko had made their way to the bride-to-be and Jiro had situated himself next to her again, the two women pulling and prodding the dress currently on Michiru's figure.

It was a white gown with a scalloped, strapless white silk bodice and the skirt falling down in layers of sheer silk leading to the chapel train.

She bit her bottom lip at the sight of her again.

"Looks a little better, but still not… 'pow' enough…" the raven haired woman sighed and eyed the bottom part of the dress in scrutiny.

"That bottom's hideous…" Hanako said beside her, and they both nodded in agreement.

"Here, try this," Keiko stated, pulled a dress from the rack and handing it to the alterationist.

Michiru nodded, grabbed the bottom part of the dress up and walked back in.

Haruka couldn't see how that could be "hideous"…Nothing on the aqua haired woman looked hideous! She stood up and walked to the rack as well, noting the eyes that followed her movements as she did so.

"Anything _you_ would like her to try on if _she_ were to be your bride?" her ex-girlfriend asked with an unpleasantly placed mocking tone in her voice.

She thumbed through the dresses as disinterestedly as she felt for what the purple eyed woman had just uttered, eyebrow rising in interest as she came upon a creamy dress. It didn't look like a normal wedding gown, but…She pulled it out of its slot, handed it to Hanako and sat back down, arms across her chest and legs crossed as well.

"Interesting," the young Sugiura girl said as she gave the dress Haruka picked a once over. "But with Michiru-chan's curves…I think this would look soooo good."

Keiko eyed the dress in her hands and didn't say a word…probably because she kind of agreed.

Michiru came out wearing what seemed to be the simplest gown yet, a white satin gown with a dropped waist, trumpet skirt, chapel train, and lace detail.

"No…" the two women said in almost near unison, smiling up at one another proudly as they did so.

"Here Michiru-san," Hanako called and handed her the dress Haruka had just picked. "Let's see if this is our winner."

Michiru looked at it disinterestedly as she had the knack of doing so all morning and went back in the backroom.

"Onii-chan…anything you want her to try on? You _are_ the groom…"

"Not from where everyone else is standing…" Keiko said under her breath and smirked up at Jiro who merely gave her a dark look.

He stood up, if only to shut her up, went over to the rack of dresses and thumbed through them…his face one of sheer confusion after a long minute.

"Do they all seem to look alike Jiro-kun?" the tomboy asked with a smirk as he looked back at her with puzzled eyes and just…nodded.

"I'll…leave it up to you detail oriented women…" he muttered and sat back down.

Michiru came out and Hanako clapped, Keiko smiled widely and many breaths hitched in loudly as she did so, her sapphire eyes looking below her body in scrutiny.

"It looks better than I thought it would," she confessed and picked at the silver beading detail at the very front of the gown.

It was an ivory silk satin mermaid gown, the beading detail etched nicely on top of the bodice and the back of the dress rolling in small waves behind her. It was held up by thick one inch silk straps over her creamy shoulders and given the correct color for the arm length gloves she currently had on, it would match and look perfectly on her.

"Do you like it dear?" Shinji asked with a small smile in his face, looking up at her expectantly.

She nodded. "But we can still look at others if you wish—

"Do _you_ want to?"

Same orbs of deep blue locked evenly together before Michiru gave an outward sigh and looked downwards.

"I'm tired…"

It was the first time she had ever stated it out loud which caused the room to fall completely silent. And it was the second time in her life that Haruka had seen her look so forlorn…so lonely…so…tired…as she could only glance sadly at the dress cascading across her figure. Her creamy shoulders were haunch over in reverberated sadness and as she looked up and smiled, her sapphire orbs shone back emotionally with one of utter heartbreak. It reminded her of that night she had seen her outside the parking lot of Trine. Only she couldn't get up and console her…Her body could only stay rooted on the chair she was already on.

"I'm happy with this," she said softly, tucking a lose strand of aquamarine curl behind her ear and looking away. "Let's pick out Hanako-chan's and move along."

Her resolve was going to break soon…she could feel it. She didn't even know what was stopping her from just standing up and being a mere friend…

She and Michiru hadn't conversed in days…and she didn't need to remind herself time and time again that she was the cause of it…but it hurt…to see her look so alone. Recently she's probably _felt_ alone…and it was all her doing. Maybe…she should ask her out for lunch…Just a simple invitation…A get together…something!

Because she missed her.

In all honesty's sake…she missed her. And she knew being this way was going to be hard...but still…she wouldn't be able to keep it up…Not for her sake and especially not for Michiru's parents'. Could she keep doing this even after the wedding? No…she couldn't. Because it was painful knowing Michiru was sad…but even more excruciating was the fact that she knew she was the main root of it.

"Michiru, you want to go out for a bite to eat before heading our separate ways for the day?"

Haruka looked at Jiro who had asked the question she wanted…and wanted to smack him then. She looked up at Michiru who was again wearing the light blue sundress she wore prior to the wedding gown fittings and gulped at how far she seemed. She stood…no less than four feet away…but she had been pretty much looked over. There hasn't even been a five second time lapse in which they were looking at one another…and she should've been happy…because this was exactly what she wanted. But to be right next to her and to be so far away at the same time, she presumed, hurt even more than a vocal outburst of anger by either of them to one another.

"Sorry Jiro, I already have plans," the violinist said softly as she sat down, eyeing Hanako as she pulled dress after dress out of the racks and compiling them in a vacant one.

"Oh, where are you off to?"

"Errands," she said simply. "Important errands."

"Alright, another time then?"

She smiled up at him and nodded, looked towards the front and waited patiently with everyone else for Hanako to dress so the picking and choosing can begin.

_Smile at me too_, the blonde thought sadly as she furtively glanced at her un-meeting sapphire eyes. _Even though I don't deserve it…_

It took twenty more minutes before they decided on a Hanako's bridesmaid gown: a full length satin strapless dress with a slight sweetheart neckline, pleated bodice, and a long silver silk sash tied to the front left. It would take a couple more days to make the dress into the desired aquamarine color, but it was perfectly suited given the design and it would match what the blonde and the rest of the men would wear for the occasion.

Haruka got up and bowed as everyone else was doing it as well, giving one another words of good job and good work. Shinji even walked up to her and patted her on the back…probably because of her pick for the wedding gown, but the little show of fatherly love wasn't missed by her and she bowed even more sheepishly as he could only smile that same one she remembered when she showed him the condominiums around town.

She looked up at Michiru who stood next to her mother, speaking with her about something and contemplated on saying goodbye. She didn't do it yesterday…because she thought it would strengthen her resolve…but in the end it only made her feel like a huge jerk. She began to step towards her to at least acknowledge her departure, but the violinist had by then turned around, gave everyone in the room an even smile, a small word of thanks, and left soon after.

_This is what you wanted right?_

She closed her eyes to dispel the pain reverberating from the depths of her hollow heart.

_Yeah…_

She gulped, bowed one last time to anyone else present in the room, and left as well.

O-----O

She didn't know what she was doing here, but she knew the reason wasn't for anyone, but Haruka. The guard in front of the store gave her a deep bow and opened the door for her. Shortly after, she was greeted by a familiar and ecstatic, but nonetheless confused face.

"It's good to see you again Kaioh-san. How may I help you?"

"I would like to buy something for someone…"

He laughed gaily. "Well that's definitely ambiguous. Do you have anything more specific in mind?"

She walked up to the glass counters and peered through them, eyeing the bands of diamonds, gold, and platinum that littered the insides neatly.

"For your fiancé?" he asked with his eyebrows wagging.

The violinist smiled politely, but didn't give any indication to hazard another guess. He probably presumed that was it.

She walked around the room to look at all the selections they had and gazed at the familiar one that Haruka had bought recently.

"Ahh yes, I still shiver at the thought of Tenoh-san's ring. Must be one hell of a lucky girl to get that don't you think?"

"Yes, definitely," she said with a resigned nod and smile.

Her eyes picked up a wide band and pointed at it for the store manager to grab. Smiling widely, he carefully picked up the box from inside and placed it before her.

"Fourteen karat white gold with a burnished setting," he began, caressing the ring and the areas of explanation as he did so. "Note the pair of diamonds inside per ridge and the cut gap in the middle as well as the side of the ring gives it a very masculine look."

She nodded and picked it up, knowing already that she had decided even before the man before had explained.

"Sixteen diamonds total?"

He nodded. "Two per ridge, eight ridges surrounding the entire band."

"May I have it in colored diamonds?"

"Kaioh-san, I would _insist_ that you put in colored diamonds."

"Deep blue and yellow…is it doable?"

"Anything is doable with the right price."

She nodded in consent. "Price won't be a problem. Have each color of diamond per space, the yellow diamond on the right and the blue on the left…in that order all around the band…please."

He bowed. "As you wish."

"When do you think it'll be done by?"

"Next week I presume. We are in need of both blue and yellow diamonds at the moment and it will take another few days to contact our holder. But! I promise that it will be ready at least a week before your wedding date. That's two weeks from now yes?"

Michiru nodded, although she didn't really care as to whether or not it would be made before or after her wedding…

"Wonderful. Thank you for coming in today Kaioh-san."

"Thank you for letting me in on such short notice," she said with a bow. "I know you only do meetings by appointment only so…"

"Your legacy as well as your parents' are _engraved_ in the Japanese economy Kaioh-san," he stated with a wave of dismissal. "To turn you away would be a crime."

She smiled tiredly.

Money definitely did make the world go round.

Perking up, she remembered one last thing she needed and looked across the room at the chains near the pendants and necklaces. Walking to it, the store manager followed her movements from behind the glass counter as she peered into their selection of chains, from platinum, to silver, and gold, white or otherwise.

She pointed at what seemed to be a plain one as the store manager pulled it out for her.

"White gold?" she asked.

He nodded. "Indeed it is. Fourteen karats…the same as the ring you've chosen. The classic 'Figaro' man's link chain. It's approximately eighteen inches long, thirty three grams in weight, and finely polished. Two hundred thousand yen for this alone."

She nodded in consent. "Once the ring is done, can you loop it around that and have them go together?"

"Of course ojou-sama. A ring upon a necklace, yes? Sugiura-kun will be _ecstatic_."

She could only smile at his easily presumed words.

O-----O

"Haruka-chan…I have _never_ wanted to spank you in your whole life, more than I want to spank you right this moment…"

"Kaa-san…"

"I _told_ you this company would be fine even with my absence and you deliberately disobeyed me!"

"I didn't want you to come home with a pile of crap to deal with!"

"I would rather deal with this than to see you in this disgruntled state!"

"I am _not_ in a 'disgruntled' state…"

"You've been miserable since I've seen you and I seriously doubt it only started today. What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"What did you do to Michiru-chan?"

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"You did something aka-chan…You wouldn't look so pissy if you didn't…"

"Tch…"

Yoshiko looked at her child strictly and pursed her lips at the sight of her: at her frowning face, arms across the chest, body leaning back tiredly on a sighing executive chair.

"What did you do?" she asked, a little worriedly this time, and pulled a vacant rolling chair to her and sitting down.

Her daughter looked like she didn't know what to say for a moment before her frown deepened. "I told her parents I would back off."

"Why?!"

"Is it not obvious to everyone, but me or something?" she asked loudly. "I didn't do it for my sake! I did it for hers! So she wouldn't have to choose—

"You did it for her happiness."

"Yes!"

"Is she happy?"

She knew it was simple question that didn't need answering because the answer would be the exact opposite of the desired goal.

"She will be…"

"How do you know?"

"It's best that I yield. In the future…she'll…everything around her will be perfect if I stand down now…so why shouldn't I?"

"Because everything's perfect as it is right now with you not needing to."

"I'm tired of fighting okaa-san! I'm so tired of it!"

"You'll stop fighting for her?"

"If it's for the best…yes. And I completely think that it's for the best—

"Then you're blind aka-chan," Yoshiko said simply and stood up. "If you think yielding to the Kaiohs' wishes will make Michiru happier in the future…then you, my dear daughter, are blind. I can already tell that your relationship with her has dwindled to an all time low just because of this brash decision you've decided to put upon yourself. Who are you to think Michiru-chan doesn't need you? Who are you to just…shove your feelings aside and upon doing so shoving hers in the process? She is your _friend_. Deep inside, she is more. If you love her…don't hurt her. You know in the deep recesses of your mind that you are doing that as we speak. You are hurting the woman that you love. And for what? For thinking that…she'll have a wonderful future without her best friend? You may not think you're important to her…but I _know_ she thinks you are. She needs you in her utmost dire moment and…as an ironic twist…you won't be there for her…because…you think she'll be happy. Happy…really?

"She is in pain and so are you. Get your mind out of the gutter, shove that useless pride of yours aside for two seconds…and talk to her. Do not make rash decisions without talking to her about it first…because she's a good girl…and she doesn't deserve such ill treatment from you. I consider her a daughter of my own…an in-law if that's how you'd like to see it, because that's how I like to see it. And as a part of my family…I will not sit by and let her get stomped on by her friend who just happens to be my egomaniacal daughter. I will not stand for it. Fix it…and don't come back to this company until you do."

Young emeralds widened at her words and although her throat felt lumpy at what she just said, she wouldn't take it back.

Yoshiko sighed and looked at her daughter dejectedly, feeling more tired right now than she had been the entire week she's been gone. "You said you would protect her from anything that harms her, yet you are the one hurting her right now. I don't see how you can sit there and tell me that her happiness means the world to you if you're the one stripping it out of her bare hands.

"She needs you. As much if not more than you need her. Don't stand down from your feelings of love only because you're losing a match Haruka-chan. If anything, use that pride of yours to get leverage. You're not sure of anyone else's intent regarding Michiru-chan's happiness, but you definitely know your own. _You_ want to make her happy. Everyone else might have some other thing in the forefront of their minds, but Michiru-chan is in yours. Her happiness means the world to you. What makes her happy…is you. So…why you're choosing to take yourself away from her is…baffling to me. You might as well just tell her straightforwardly of your intent of leaving than trying to be there, but not be there for her at the same time…because you're confusing her…and hurting her with your mixed messages. And with all that Michiru-chan's going through, you _know_ she doesn't deserve something so uncouth…especially from you."

They stared down at each other for a minute before Yoshiko shook her head in anger, turned around, and walked out of the room.

O-----O

This wasn't a good day for her. It's been a long time since she's had a telling off from her mother and although the elder Tenoh told her to leave the premises of the company…well…she wouldn't…and even the death glares and cold shoulders thrown her way weren't enough to make her go away. What would she do with all her spare time anyway? Calling Michiru nowadays seemed more painful than swallowing broken glass and she could only blame herself for it.

This fact became pronounced that night as she loitered in her office, her incoming bin empty, her outgoing bin full, and her meetings all pretty much taken care of.

She swung herself mindlessly in circles with her chair, looking up at the white ceiling as she did so and Tokyo's clear and busy night life painting a picture of near tranquility behind her. She hadn't let herself think for the remainder of the day since she knew _exactly_ who she'd be thinking of given the chance…but more recently than ever, she's found it harder and harder to just wipe her mind clear of any thoughts and just drift.

What was Michiru doing now? She wondered if she had already signed the marriage license paper with Jiro…with a face full of indifference and a strained smile to accompany it.

_"I'm tired…"_

She gulped the feeling down her throat and stopped her chair from circling mindlessly, planting her feet firmly on the floor beneath her. She sighed and clutched her temples roughly.

Her mother was right…of course she was…But everything seemed to make sense to her only a few nights ago! She really thought that she was doing the right thing…And in essence, she was. Shinji and Shina were nicer to her now; all three of them had been in the same room for two whole days and neither Kaioh had even looked at her badly…She knew this little change should've somehow affected Michiru, but…did she even notice it?

Her relationship with Yoshiko wasn't going to get any better until she spoke to her either…but that seemed like the hardest task right now. To call her up and sound so casual as if they weren't in some kind of a falling out seemed like she was slapping her in the face with a big smile accompanied with it.

Who was she kidding? She was too scared to call her up because she doesn't want to get rejected. She's been acting like an ass recently, so why can't the violinist act like that to her? It's only right that she does…But with the way she was being distant today, the blonde knew she wasn't doing it because she was angry at her for acting the way she's been. She's been acting like she needs room to breathe so Michiru was merely giving her room to breathe…She was too kind…and thoughtful…and the guilt that's been gnawing at her insides had seemingly doubled in weight.

Yuki's phone from the outside rang out, taking her out of her reverie and glancing at the direction the phone made before getting up and checking who it was. She hoped it was someone with something she could do because it still felt too early to go home and she wanted her thoughts to stop running around so rampantly. Her mother was out on a dinner meeting with a select few of the board as well so there wouldn't be a chance that they could glare at each other within the small confines of the receptionist area.

"Tenoh-sama's office, Takashi Yuki speaking. How may I help you?"

She stood in front of her secretary's desk like a bored child, picking her name plate up with a little less than a passive stare and putting it back down. She listened with one open ear and merely stood there, awaiting her fate.

"Oh, Kaioh-sama."

Her emerald eyes widened at the name uttered as her secretary only gave her a questioning look.

"Would you like to speak with her?" she asked giving her a disapproving frown before furtively turning the speaker phone on and Michiru's familiar and melodic voice danced across the room.

"No…I know she's busy," she said, sadness and melancholy etched in her tone. Haruka felt as if she was breaking in half. "I would've called her cell, but I didn't want to impose. Can you just relay to her that the planning stage is duly over and all that's left to do will be taken care of by myself, my parents or Jiro? She's been very busy lately and I know how much it means to her to stay working in her company so I don't want to impose on anymore unnecessary topics concerning the wedding planning. Assure her that we're merely taking care of last minute preparations…chefs, beauticians…things she doesn't have to worry about helping with…so she can stay and work instead of going out of her way to help. The times will be pretty random anyway so it'll probably be more problematic for her if she tries to join us...but…tell her I said thank you and that…I hope she takes care of herself. I'll call you again to tell her when the rehearsal dinner will be concerning the wedding and…other than that, she's free to do whatever she likes."

Yuki looked at her expectantly for a moment, but she could only nod silently, her heart throbbing against her chest painfully as she looked at the speaker phone.

"I will be sure she receives your message."

"Thank you Yuki-san. I appreciate it."

She hung up soon after while still looking at the depressed face sported by the blonde.

"Are you alright Tenoh-sama?"

She looked down at her feet and nodded.

_You'll never impose on anything I'm doing,_ she thought bitterly to herself as she made her way back inside her office and closing the door behind her.

But all week she's been giving the idea that she's been far too busy for her…even going outright and saying it. And now more than ever, she was second guessing her decision…because she was hurting her…more than making her happy…and was the pain she was dealing blow after blow right now worth her happiness in the end? She was starting to feel that…it wasn't. Not if Michiru thought so highly of her and that happiness seemed like a joke without her best friend around to share it with.

But her family should always come first…and sooner than she wanted, she was back in square one…She didn't know how to deal with it all…so maybe…maybe she should just wait…and let time do the chipping away…Because time healed all wounds and made people forget…and she was hoping that the violinist would do the latter…even though in complete irony, she would be more than happy to think Michiru would never want to.

O-----O

The days passed by excruciatingly slow for the blonde. To mock her, the company wasn't getting many deals and partnerships concerning jobs around the city and her mother was still pretty much ignoring her presence whenever she made herself known. A long time ago, they've both decided to take care of exact opposite responsibilities in the company so neither woman would ever need to be in charge of the other. This worked out best right now because this meant they didn't need to spend a lot of time together…and it's not as if Yoshiko wanted to grace her with her presence more than how she used to. Haruka wasn't hurt…just kind of annoyed…that her mother didn't or wouldn't try to understand why she was acting the way she was.

It was on a pretty boring Wednesday when she was loitering the spot around Yuki's desk again, the old woman looking at her disapprovingly in the process, that her mother came out of her office and gave a little biting sniff in the air.

"Will you calm it for a second, mother?" she asked in mild annoyance and picked up a frame of young children…probably a picture of her secretary's grandchildren or…great grandchildren; she seemed old enough.

"I'm merely waiting for a meeting to get started. What are you doing, dear daughter?"

"Wasting my life away in here…" she grunted, crossed her arms, and faced her mother's as peeved expression. "There aren't any jobs you're discreetly hiding from me is there?"

"Well now that you mention it, that would be a _fabulous_ idea Haruka-chan. Yuki-san make sure I get new files concerning new projects when they arrive. By all means necessary, don't let my wonderful daughter grab even a hold of the file folder."

Their secretary gave what seemed to be an exasperated smile and went back to the computer before her, paying no mind to the squabbling mother and daughter that decided to grace her presence that afternoon.

Haruka scratched the back of her head roughly in irritation and frowned at her mother who waited by the foot of the elevator patiently.

"Who are you having a meeting with?"

"No one important to you."

"Let me handle the case…"

"I doubt you can handle much of anything nowadays concerning this certain project Haruka-chan…"

And as she finished her words, the elevator door opened and appeared Michiru. It felt as if her heart was just shoved deeply down her throat and as their eyes met, the violinist gave a look of surprise at her presence first before bowing gracefully, and stepped out of the elevator.

"Michiru-chan! It's so nice to see you again, dear," Yoshiko called, engulfing her in a motherly hug as the tomboy stood in the sidelines.

The aqua haired woman gave a genuine smile. "It's nice to see you too Yoshiko-san," she greeted. "I trust all matters were taken care of when you went abroad?"

"No business talk, I insist. I have enough of that with my own daughter…"

She gave an apologetic smile and turned towards Haruka.

"Did…you get my message alright?"

Her saddened frown doubled at the mere knowledge that she was talking to her, and all of the sudden, all she wanted to do was stride to her and take her in her arms.

"Haruka-chan, will you answer her for goodness sakes? I have some things I need to speak with her about and neither of us have the time to lollygag around."

She swallowed the growing lump down her throat unsuccessfully, the throbbing in her heart growing by the second. "Y…yeah. I did."

Michiru nodded. "Good. Rehearsal dinner will be next Friday and the actual ceremony on Saturday. We'll need everyone taking part in the ceremony to be at the garden before six…will that be too early for you?"

She shook her head, her words caught and lost in the deep recesses of her throat.

The violinist smiled at her before looking back at Yoshiko who was, by now, ushering her into her office.

"What did you get us for lunch Michiru-chan?" she asked good naturedly as the double sided door to her office began to close.

"I bought sandwiches from a deli near my studio. I've grown pretty fond of them over the years. I hope they're to your liking," the aqua haired woman replied, and finally, the heavy door shut close and all sounds inside the office dulled to a soft murmur.

The young CEO stood at her spot for at least five more minutes, the burning of her heart apparent and her hands curled into frustrated fists at her side. Swallowing the growing lump down her throat and into her hollow system, she bit the bottom of her lip roughly, strode to her office, and closed the door behind her as well.

O-----O

"How have you been?"

It seemed like a dumb question coming from her because the lines in the aqua haired woman's forehead were apparent, small bags peaking out from beneath her eyes and her overall form was more…haunch over…defeated since the last they had seen and spoken with one another.

"Tired…" Michiru answered with wry laughter, placing the sandwiches between them and looking at a third one she bought hesitantly.

"Would you like me to give it to her now?"

Uncertain sapphires flittered away. "Has she eaten?"

"I doubt it…but I don't want her to be present in the room when we speak," Yoshiko said rather easily.

"She looked more irritated than usual."

"Probably my fault," the elder female Tenoh shrugged. "We haven't been getting along since I came back. But! I didn't ask you here today to speak about my daughter, although I know that subject has fascinated you for months on end now."

She smiled at the blush that crept through Michiru's cheek and bit a portion of the deli styled sandwich in her hands, liking the salami taste accompanying it.

"I insisted she help you during your planning so you wouldn't look like a wrecking ball, but my idiot of a child wanted to work instead…" Yoshiko sighed loudly. "That's the main reason why we're fighting…"

"You shouldn't fight over such a small thing…"

"You're no small matter Michiru-chan…Haruka is being an insensitive jerk at the moment and I…completely apologize."

"She was merely helping her own company out. I can't…fault her for that Yoshiko-san."

"She is not the angel your eyes insist she is…but…we're talking about her again and we shouldn't."

Michiru laughed at her peeved expression.

"Oh! Here…"

The violinist reached into her bag and gave her an invitation, the elder female Tenoh looking at it in silent agony before looking up at her.

"Chen-san did an amazing job with it."

"As expected from him," she replied passively. "So it's really going to happen then isn't it?"

Her heart broke at the sight of the smiling smaller woman who only nodded slowly, as if the realization was just coming to her, but knowing the thought had graced her mind probably more times than anyone in the world.

"I've been…looking more forward to it than dreading it recently…"

Yoshiko frowned darkly. _No doubt caused by Haruka…_

"It's been so stressful to everyone involved and it would be nice to finally take a break. My parents have been juggling the planning and the company and I know it's slowly, but surely taking its toll on them, and Jiro has also been a mess for a while now. Haruka had to revert back into her job for…probably sanity reasons because my parents haven't been the kindest to her, although they've been acting much friendlier recently and…I don't know. I just feel that…when it's over…everyone will be happier…so it's worth it."

"Everyone except you, that is."

The violinist smiled wryly. "It's not as bad as everyone sees it as…Jiro and I are in the same page and I know him well enough to know that he'll be a good husband. In the end, regardless of my happiness or not, there will be a lot of fruits that will come to bear…and…I feel like…everything…will be better in general. Everyone's been so strung out and…I just want it to revert back to how it used to be.

"Haruka's been acting distant and if anything…at least I can talk to her normally again at the end of it when it doesn't have to feel like she's making it an obligation to see me."

She could see that amidst all the things Michiru had just stated, the last was the one that was most important…and the feeling of wanting to strangle her child became even more apparent in her system.

They ate in relative silence for a few minutes until Yoshiko drank some water to swallow the sandwich down and asked, "Have you spoken to her about it?"

"Sort of…"

The young woman hadn't eaten much of anything yet, completely lost in her melancholy.

"Not really…She says she's just busy working…But recently, I feel as if she just wants to get away from me."

The elder Tenoh's jaw clamped at the sight of the other woman's haunch over and still form.

"I can't remember the last time we've spoken…_really_ spoken. Whenever we see each other we're silent. We haven't conversed for a long time. We barely even look at one another…I haven't touched her in…weeks…and it's slowly eating me up inside, but I don't know what to do. If I exert some effort into trying to talk to her, I'm afraid she'll shut me down…and that would hurt even more…so I've decided to just let her be…because she'll still be there…regardless of the fact that we're not talking…and I would rather have her near me, than not be with me at all…"

Unfathomable sadness filled Michiru's dull sapphire eyes and Yoshiko couldn't handle it anymore. She placed her sandwich down, walked over to the depressed smaller woman, and engulfed her in a motherly hug, the violinist's shoulders shaking helplessly as she buried herself in the older woman's shoulders. She brushed her cascading hair with her hand, rubbing her back with the other and fought with herself to cry with her, the pain reverberating out of the young woman's figure in such harsh waves that it seemed like a losing battle.

_I wish you can see what you've done Haruka-chan…because this is the happiness that you've been working towards…_

O-----O

She's been duly kicked out of the company…She went for a short lunch break…came back…and lo and behold…her door was locked tight. Her keycard wouldn't work…manually accessing the keypad wouldn't work, and when she cornered Yuki who had come back from her lunch break as well, her secretary had no idea what it was about…so her only choice was to find her mother.

A short elevator ride later, she found Yoshiko in Conference Room C with some of the board members. She strode in noisily and walked towards her, hell bent on getting the correct keycard for her office door.

"Give me the correct keycard."

"Mind your manners and let us finish this."

"Give me my damn keycard!"

"Haruka…don _not_ make me say it again."

Young emeralds widened at how her mother just called her and the way she had just strictly spoken. She couldn't even remember a time she had just called her by her first name without the honorifics implied.

"Wait for me at my office and stay there until I'm done here. Do not make me repeat myself for I am having a bad day and you are the root of the problem."

She stood there baffled for a second as shocked and awed looks came out of the board members present in the room. Curling her hands into balled fists, she frowned angrily at the disgruntled feelings raging in her system, looked at her mother who only looked straight ahead and wouldn't give her a single glance, turned around, and left the room.

As directed, she waited in her mother's office, legs shaking vigorously in quiet anticipation for her arrival. A few minutes later, she got up from the executive chair and began pacing the room, unsure of what to do with herself.

It took another half an hour before her mother came in and at this point, she might as well had been a caged animal, but Yoshiko was her mother for a good reason because the elder female Tenoh stood up height to height with her and stared her down, older emeralds demanding attention and respect.

"Sit down."

She stood defiantly for a minute, her frown deepening, but finally took a seat on the vacant chair in front of her mother's desk. Yoshiko remained standing, her figure overbearingly tall as she stood over her daughter, jaw clamped, lips pursed, and an angry scowl laced over her features.

"As of now…I am more than ashamed to know that you're my daughter."

This one sentence shook her insides roughly and her gaze easily fell from her mother's, her attention falling to the floor as the elder Tenoh paced before her.

"You claim to do things for her happiness? You claim that distancing yourself will make her happier in the long run without you? I want to slap you…for even _thinking_ that you're doing something for her other than hurting her. Your constant self-righteousness is laughable from where I'm standing because if you're feeling hurt from what you've put your own self through…then I'm here to tell you that other than the fact that Michiru-chan is _not_ happy that you're acting like a complete jerk, she's also blaming herself for your actions of late. She thinks that she's done something to merit your what you're doing to her…asked too much from you during her wedding preparations and _cried_ to me that she's more than willing to handle your attitude as long you're by her side. Forget that neither of you talk anymore! Never mind the fact that you don't even _look_ at each other anymore! The only thing that's keeping her sanity in this entire ordeal is knowing you're always by her side…and…what does…my idiot of a daughter do?

"Like the insensitive jerk that she is…she puts it upon herself to relinquish her title of a maid of honor, gives it someone else, and becomes a best man so the ceremony wouldn't look 'stupid'."

She looked away as shameful pain shot at her from all directions, her eyes blurring just a bit due to the anger, frustration, and sadness coming in her system all at once.

"I want you…to think about your actions. I _implore_ you to straighten things out with Michiru-chan. Until then, you will not receive the key to your office door, you will not partake in any projects, and your presence will not be welcome in the company. I want you to _think_ about what's important versus what's supposedly important…and apologize to her and earn her good grace. Once you do all these things…you're welcome back to join me here. Until then…I would rather not have a child than know such a shameless person came out of me."

Emeralds widened in shock at her mother's own words, and as the feeling settled down, one of pure helplessness rushed into her. She couldn't help the shaking of her jaw as tears began damming their way out of her eyes. Through her blurred vision, she could see her mother walking away and out of the room and it felt as if a dull dagger was being repeatedly stabbed in her heart. But she could only sit there and wait until the dammed tears broke and she finally felt completely and utterly alone.

O-----O

She had called the two of them for a meeting tonight. All the preparations in regards to the wedding had been taken care of and now there was only the long week of excruciating wait. In one hand she wanted it to come already just to get it over it. On another, she wished the end of the week would never come. Regardless of the fact, she sat quiet and still in one of the plush sofas in the Kaioh Estate, awaiting the arrival of both of her parents.

She knew they had matters left to discuss before her marriage to Jiro would officially begin, and now seemed like the perfect time to delve into them, because if not now…then when? She eyed her purse and thought about the paper folded neatly inside.

She sighed.

She wished above all things that they would be understanding…because she _had_ been the perfect daughter…regardless if she had done what seemed like unladylike things to their eyes. And as the thoughts of what kind of "unladylike" things they were, Haruka had once again become the center of her mind.

The ring she had asked to be made was promised to her tomorrow. She wondered how she'd be able to give it to the blonde. What if she was too busy? What if she could care less for such trinkets? Recently it had seemed that the tomboy had stopped caring for her at all. She stopped hoping for her phone calls that would never come and stopped dreaming that she would take back what she said in regards to being her maid of honor. It was obvious she didn't care and didn't see the importance it brought to the violinist and if that was the case…there would be nothing she could do.

She wanted some distance…For some reason or another, she wanted distance. And she would give it to her. It's the least she could do…She had been selfishly throwing her every which way during her wedding preparations and it had absolutely nothing to do with the blonde. Now that she thought about it, it surprised her that it took this long for Haruka to crawl back into her diminutive shell.

Maybe she was bored…Bored of this planning, bored of her parents…bored of her.

Maybe…she should just mail her the gift. She didn't want to intrude…Haruka was, no doubt, too busy to schedule a meeting with her. And this little thought should've hurt her more than the little spiking throbs in her heart…but she sussed that she was too used to this painful feeling now to merit any kind of real heartache. Her body was probably saving that for the day Haruka would say so out loud that she was tired of her…

She sighed again.

Mailing it sounded like a good option…It was impersonal and the blonde could open it whenever she had the time to…Or…she smiled. The beach house seemed like the perfect place to put it in…with a letter of appreciation for all that she's done. Nodding finally to herself, she breathed in loudly to ready herself for the arrival of her parents that would come soon.

Another fifteen minutes passed and they finally arrived, looking at her with expectant smiling, albeit tired faces. The two of them sat down together in the sofa before her and she smiled back…happy that they had started to, once again, look like a couple regardless of the fact that they've been divorced for a few months already. At least they weren't biting each other's heads off…and that was more than enough for her…for now.

"You wanted to talk with us about something Michiru-chan?" her father asked, starting the entire thing as Shina looked on worriedly.

She nodded. "It's nothing you need to worry about," she assured. "I'm not here to back off."

They looked at the floor simultaneously and she could feel the waves of guilt coming out of them.

"There are just some things I wanted to clarify between us before I properly say my, 'I do's' just so we're all in the same page," she started. "Jiro and I have spoken about this already…and he of all people knows what he's getting himself into upon marrying me. I just want all of us to be in the same page…that's all."

They nodded as she smiled up at them and looked away, the nervousness in her gut beginning to rise. She didn't really know where to start, so the beginning seemed like the most plausible and obvious place. She centered herself to bite down the anxiety suddenly overtaking her and opened her mouth.

"I met Haruka a little less than five months ago. Prior to meeting her, I've been curious about my own sexuality, but didn't test it…until I met her."

They sat silently still, eyeing her as she simply looked away, her mind going back to what she thought were better times.

"It was actually during your falling out…when you decided that you both wanted a divorce that I began seeing her. I'm not saying it was either of your fault because I think I personally wanted it to happen, but wanted a reason for it so it wouldn't seem so awkward…the rich little girl who was curious if only because her life was falling apart and didn't know what else to do so she reverted back to her natural instincts…"

She smiled sadly and looked at both of them evenly. "We were in an entirely sexual relationship for three months. Friends…with benefits. It was our contract. She knew because of who I was and who surrounded me that being an open lesbian wouldn't be a good thing so everything was swept under the rug. She didn't mind it…and neither did I…because neither of us deemed it serious enough. We saw each other in the weekends and acted as if we didn't know each other in our public lives if only to relieve stress…We had sex to relieve stress…that was the gist of our relationship."

She could tell that they weren't expecting that if the only indications she had were they're completely shocked faces, widened eyes, and opened mouths. She fought a chuckle that was making its way out.

She sighed instead and looked down as the events of what had happened surged through her mind. "At first it was fine. She and I were perfectly content on staying in that same 'normal' relationship. And then…my marriage with Jiro was planned…"

Michiru bit her lip as the thoughts of that night in the galleria replayed itself in her mind. How she had hurt the blonde and realized then that her feelings for her went beyond their supposed casual relationship.

"She found out about Jiro and who he was to me soon enough and that was when we decided to end our relationship." The violinist gave a pained expression as she roughly closed her eyes and the picture of the blonde standing before her in the storeroom, with the most defeated look in her eyes bore through her retina. She opened them again, her jaw clamped and face more troubled than she wanted her parents to see. "I never truly understood the value and importance she had in my life…until she was gone. I never realized I truly loved her until the relationship was duly over. I questioned it…because how we were together seemed so…different…if we were merely just friends with benefits…But I didn't realize I was so in love…until she was gone."

She looked at both of them evenly, unashamed of the words that spilled easily from her mouth. She's been waiting for a long time to tell this to them and she wouldn't back down now. She was mildly surprised that they didn't look at her as disgustingly, if at all from what she thought they would. They just stared back at her with the same conflicted look she gave back.

"We went for a month without really contacting each other. Our 'break up' was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I delved into my work and she did with hers…and when we met up again…everything was better. I like to think that she may have missed me as much, if not more than I missed her, but…maybe that's just wishful thinking. Nonetheless, when we began to see each other again…we made a pact that we would be friends…because regardless of the fact that we were in a relationship that was so much more, it was each other that we looked forward to more than doing the deed.

"We've been friends since…"

The aqua haired woman looked away from their gazes as her jaw clamped up in a kind of silent anger.

"I can't stand it…that both of you can't look pass who you think you know her as and just see _her._ It pains me…that you look at her as if she's a disgusting creature who you wouldn't give a second thought of if it weren't for me and the interest of this wedding. I can see how you look at her…I _know_ that you've been throwing everything in your arsenal to make her go away…and I'm so sad to say that…it's working…

"Haruka hasn't been the same since this entire thing started…and although I blame myself partially for it, I'd be stupid if I didn't blame the two of you for some of it either. You've thrown so many loops and obstacles for her to go through…and I still don't understand why other than the fact that you think it's good for me that you do this…and I want to set the record straight that…it hasn't done anything, but stress me out more and…make me love her more…

"She's shown me who she truly is during this last month and I would not have made it as far as I have looking like I have without her continued presence. I won't be able to go through this _marriage_ without her continued presence. So…don't let me choose…"

She looked up to same sapphires and grays with a resolute and serious look.

"Don't let me choose…between the two of you and Haruka…because I already know my decision concerning who I _need_…And in order to keep feeling…I don't need Jiro…I don't need this marriage…and, to be frank, I've stopped thinking I can rely on the two of you to understand _me_…and I'm not saying I don't need you…because I'll always need you…Like a child always needs her parents…but if you continue this never ending quest to test who I am…then…I don't think you'd want to know who I'll choose…because if what I've just said isn't any indication that I love Haruka more than either of you…then what I've just said is the fact of the matter."

Their eyes could only widen in shock at her words.

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip roughly, a helpless smile on her conflicted, but beautiful face.

"You've taught me the value of independence. Haruka's taught me the value of friendship and love. I've been trying to play all sides so everyone's happy…except me…and I'm more than willing to keep it up…but don't push Haruka more than you already have…because there's nothing more in this world that pushes me to my breaking point than seeing her unhappiness…And when I'm pushed that far…you'll force me to choose between you and her…and I think I've made my point perfectly clear in regards to that matter."

"You are more than willing to throw away your family for her?"

She faced her father and locked eyes with him. "For a long time now, she's felt like the only family I've known."

She could see Shinji visibly gulp as she looked at her mother who remained completely silent. Feeling it was the perfect time to finish this and knowing she's gotten her point across, she reached into her purse and took out a folded piece of paper.

They stopped looking at her if only for a minute to look at what she held in her hands. It has looked like its seen better days, the ends of the paper tattered and old and the folded area beginning to rip. She breathed in deeply and slid it across the table towards them.

"We've never truly spoken about it…and I think that was the beginning of the downfall of our family," Michiru started as all of their eyes locked on the lone piece of paper in the middle of the table. "I always tell myself to try harder for the sake of this family because I remember a time that was so much nicer than how we are now. But I learned that there's only so much I can do…and I think onee-san's been trying to show me that there are some things I just can't save…so…I'm officially giving this up…and putting it in both of your hands…because I want our family to be back together…but if that's not what either of you want…I can't do anything about it."

Tearing her eyes away from the piece of paper that's been in her possession for years now, she looked down at the ground and continued softly, "You always thought onee-san didn't leave anything behind…an indication, a confession, a reason…for what she did. The truth is…she did."

They were shocked beyond belief at what she had just uttered…far more-so now than what she had been telling them the entire time. And as silence permeated the air around them, Michiru stood up, grabbed her purse, and looked back down at the still unopened paper.

"What's written is something the two of you don't already know. She's sorry…she doesn't blame anyone…she wishes for everyone's safety…and above all happiness…She asked me to take care of you two…because she knew it would be hardest for you…and if anything, I feel like that's been the only thing that's keeping me afloat in regards to accepting this entire marriage…because I feel like I owe it to her…

"Ironic…that it would be her wishes to do so…but I don't regret it now and I never will. I'm sorry for keeping this from you…but when I received it I didn't think anyone would be ready for it and as time passed by…the more I wanted to see if this family could save itself without it…but…maybe that was wishful thinking as well.

"I love you both…but it's been a long time since this has happened and still…you both act as if nothing has. You tested onee-san's boyfriend which led her to her death…and now…you're testing Haruka…and me in the process…and I'll never yield and take my life like she had…but…as I said before…don't push things too far. I don't mind what you do to me…but I won't forgive anyone who hurts Haruka…the two of you included."

She looked passed their looks of guilt and left the room, afraid that her own resolve would soon break and she would all too soon go back to being the daughter they knew before.

O-----O

Michiru arrived at the beach house the next night a little before six in the evening. It was unusually warm inside regardless of the cold weather that's begun to rear its ugly head much sooner than the season's permitted, but she had told Satoshi to give her fifteen minutes to a half an hour nevertheless so she could stay a little longer. She was debating with herself about it at first, but she had missed the tiny home, so after a few short words with her driver, he left the premises of the beach house to drive off somewhere to wait as she stepped inside. She hadn't been able to visit it ever since the first day of the wedding planning started and it was the only place in the entirety of Japan where she could simply think and breathe. She needed to stay here and gather her thoughts…if only for a half an hour.

After depositing her shoes by the door and putting on a pair of green slippers, she made her way upstairs, turning on the lights to the familiar bedroom and breathing in the scent she had missed for weeks. She stood by the doorway for a moment, her senses taking in everything she was seeing, feeling, and smelling and in that small timeframe missed the blonde so much more than she's had since their last true conversation.

She sighed loudly and frowned, her throat feeling lumpy again and stepped in the warm room, dropped her purse on the bed and sat at the foot of it.

She remained there silently, looking at everything and nothing at the same time and felt her heart grow heavier and heavier by the second.

Her parents had not called her back since her reveal to them last night. It's not that she expected them to. She didn't…but ever since her tell-all, she had never felt lonelier than the day that had just passed her by. It felt as if no one was by her side. She doesn't regret a single thing she told them…but she wished she and Haruka were at least still on talking terms so she could talk to someone about it. Unfortunately she knew calling her was out of the question. It's been out of the question for days on end now… And she didn't want to impose on Yoshiko anymore…even though the older woman was the one to call her up for a lunch meeting only a couple days back.

She swallowed hard and fell on her side, her head missing the pillow as she curled into a fetal position. Placing her arm under her head as a makeshift pillow, she sighed loudly and passively stared at the closed closet door in her view.

With how things were going between her and Haruka, she was just waiting for the day when the blonde would say so out loud to go away already. And even after this whole time, she was confused as to why it truly happened. She saw the definite change in her after her father joined them for the planning and sussed that that was the most obvious reason. She wished she could do something about it though…Why Haruka had to push her away was a mystery, but…maybe…the tomboy just needed a reason to get rid of her.

She wasn't sure…she wasn't sure about a lot of things anymore in regards to her. She just knew that she loves her and she wishes she'd let her in…if only for a couple minutes so they can talk about whatever's on her mind.

She was tired all of the sudden…and her eyelids were going to close sooner if not later. It was Friday and there was a chance Haruka could come in her beach house today and she didn't want to be here if she wasn't invited. Looking at the clock that read just fifteen after six, she knew it was still much too early for the young CEO to dismiss herself from her company, but she had overstayed her welcome anyway. Getting up, she reached into her purse and took out the nicely wrapped small box. She smiled.

She adored how it looked this morning when she picked it up from the jeweler and hoped Haruka would like it as well. She didn't see her wear a lot of things, but she was at least hoping she'd like it enough not to…sell it back…or something…although it was pricey enough and cost her a fraction of her recent album sales.

She took out the letter as well and looked at the white envelope forlornly. She had written everything and nothing at the same time…and she wished she could say all that she felt, but…a letter was impersonal and with how they were to one another…it seemed almost impossible to say much of anything so she did best with what she could and it turned out to be a basic thank you letter.

Picking the items up, she sat them on the lamp table near the bed, the letter leaning against the lamp in an upright position and the gift in front of it. Turning around she gave one more sad look at the room before sighing out loud and begrudgingly making her way out…just in time for her to hear the front door open and close.

She panicked. She didn't know why…because Haruka had made it a point to tell her that, that beach house was rightfully _theirs_…but she panicked. And she could only stay rooted at her spot, knowing that the blonde had probably noticed her shoes in the doorway as well as the missing pair of slippers. She felt like an intruder all of the sudden and as soft footsteps became louder and louder as each second passed, she could only bite her bottom lip and look up at the door as it swung open and revealed the woman she's been missing with all her heart within the last week.

Emeralds widened at the sight of her and she couldn't help the apologetic smile that came all too automatically in her features.

She bowed in greeting…and then realized how weird that must've looked like because it made them seem unfamiliar with one another.

Licking her too suddenly dry lips, her apologetic smile widened and her fingers began to twist with one another uncomfortably.

"I…I'm sorry, Haruka. I didn't realize you were coming here today…I should've, but…it seemed early still…and I thought you were at work so…" She gulped. She knew she was babbling, but she couldn't help it all of the sudden…because if she was to stop, nothing, but uncomfortable silence would engulf them…and she would rather look like a babbling idiot than have painful silence surround them again. "I…should've called. I…I'm sorry for not thinking of it first. I just—

"It's fine…"

The violinist looked away conflicted and remembered, again, why she was there in the first place.

Looking back at the wrapped gift, she frowned and explained, "I just came to drop something off for you…I…I know how stressful these past couple weeks have been for you and…I didn't want you to think that I didn't appreciate all that you've done for me and my family."

"You didn't have to…"

She smiled, but it fell again too quickly, as her frown deepened in discomfort. Her stomach was doing weird flip flops and her throat was parched. She was nervous around Haruka…it was laughable. But she couldn't dispel the feeling even if she wanted to…because the tomboy may just as well have been a person she was secretly admiring within this past month…they certainly hadn't felt like friends in a while.

She shook her head. "I…did…" she said softly as a wry smile flitted over her beautiful features. "It's up to you to do what you want to do with it…I guess we can see it as a sort of compensation for time lost. I know how much your company's been needing your attention and, selfishly, I overlooked it…so…if you don't like it or have no use for such trinkets, selling it back shouldn't be much of a problem…or…you can give it back to me and I'll return it and just…give you the amount…and if that's not enough…"

She trailed off, not liking where she was going with the conversation, but needing to throw it out there just so the young CEO would know that whatever she did with the present was alright with her…it was hers anyway…

She looked down helplessly at the ground and felt her heart flare out in pain.

"What is it?"

She shook her head at the soft and quiet question.

"Just…jewelry…" She looked up at conflicted emeralds and her frown deepened in apology. "I really am sorry for intruding like this. I meant to come in and go out…and I knew…I should've just mailed it so I wouldn't impose, but—

"You never impose…Stop saying that you do…you never impose…"

She wiped the accumulation of tears that had began to dam in her eyes, not wanting the blonde to see her cry. "Recently it's felt like I have…I just didn't want to chance it with you…" She gulped, feeling it get harder and harder the more she stayed in the room. "Satoshi-san's probably outside waiting for me. I've overstayed my welcome and—

"Please stay."

Pleading emeralds and widened sapphires locked as Haruka's grip on the doorway visibly strengthened.

"I'm making okayu for dinner," she said softly, her troubled gaze flittering away. "If you haven't eaten already and it's to your liking…I'd like it if you stayed."

She could only nod. "Let me call up Satoshi-san and tell him."

"I'll take you home. Tell him to just go home and rest up for the rest of the evening."

"Are you sure? I don't want—

"Don't say it again…please…you're not imposing. You never have."

Her sad frown deepened before she nodded, taking out her cell phone from her purse as she did so.

"I'll be downstairs. Join me anytime. I haven't started cooking yet."

"I'll be there in a couple minutes."

A shadow of a smile drifted over the tomboy's handsome face before conflict took it over again. Sooner than later, she turned around and headed back downstairs.

O-----O

She was torn between running herself into a brick wall or into Michiru's warm, inviting arms…Sighing, she stirred the pot full of hot water and rice and once again paid attention to the negi she was slicing into small pieces.

She'd been in the beach house since her mother had decidedly kicked her out of the company she's been running single handedly for three years. At first she was bitter…Bitter at her mother who cared too much and then at herself for her all too useless pride. Then as the days passed on at such a slow rate, she began to feel the all too familiar feeling of loneliness.

Her basic day consisted of lying on her bed and thinking about what she had done wrong (a lot of things) and what she had done right (not so many) in regards to the wedding planning. And then the question as to whether or not she had done the right thing passed her mind regarding her decision that night she met up with Michiru's parents.

Everything was telling her that she had made the correct decision. _No one_ would get hurt, but her…which was just fine. She was used to that anyway…But it wasn't just her in the end.

She sighed.

What exactly did that mean? She meant something to the violinist. She kind of expected that already…seeing as they were friends and that she had already said so out loud. And it was only natural that she'd be hurt if her so-called friend was avoiding her. So that was all right? She was hurt because Haruka was avoiding her…okay. She kind of wished it was more than that…but…it was time to stop acting like a jerk and be more of a…well, a friend…She's seen the damage she's caused. Michiru's been hurt far more so than should've been allowed and it was all caused by her. Enough was enough.

She sighed again.

It didn't really solve the problem with her colliding with her parents though. If anything it just masked it…

"Okayu sounds good tonight."

She took herself out of her reverie and glanced to her left where Michiru appeared. She strode passed her and into the kitchen sink to wash her hands as the tomboy nodded.

"I was out of negi and umeboshi so I went to the store to grab them," she stated and deposited the cut green vegetable in a big enough bowl.

The violinist looked at her inquiringly. "You didn't go to work today?"

She shook her head, sighing inwardly at her and her mother's broken relationship.

"Haven't been working since…Wednesday," she answered quietly.

Sapphires eyed her surprisingly. "Haven't been busy?"

"'Kaa-san kind of kicked me out…"

Michiru rounded up on her as she began the quest of cutting the umeboshi.

"She what?!"

The young CEO shrugged. "We had a dispute and she kicked me out…It's not that big of a deal—

"I need to talk to her…"

"There's nothing to talk about," Haruka muttered and rolled her eyes at the immediate response she expected. "I know what to do in order to go back…I'm just being stubborn about it…"

"Anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "It's all up to me. Don't worry yourself about it."

"If it has something to do with you, I worry Haruka…"

She looked up at Michiru who avoided her glance and began to stir up the pot.

"Get a pan ready for the salmon. We'll fry it to top the okayu along with the negi and umeboshi."

The aqua haired woman nodded and made her way familiarly through the kitchen.

"How's the planning by the way? Almost done?"

"We're done. The rest is being taken care of by Rai-san…"

"You trust her with that?"

"My parents do and if she royally messes it up, it'll be on her. I'm just there to appear and fill my end of the bargain…"

Haruka sighed. "He's not bad…"

"I think we both know that…"

"Then why can't you give him a chance?"

"I'm already giving him a chance upon marrying him Haruka. I don't know what else you and my parents want from me…"

"I'm not trying to force anything—

"You want us to have sex? Would that be considered giving him a chance?"

As the thought of Michiru and Jiro naked in one room permeated her mind, a loud, "No!" was the only thing she could get out without giving herself away. "No…" she said, quietly this time. "I'm just…I just want you to be happy…What I've been hearing during this entire ordeal is that you'll eventually have to marry him and actually going beyond liking him as a friend shouldn't—

"It won't happen…" the aqua haired woman said softly, her eyes trained evenly on the heating pan before her. "I know what everyone's trying to say. I _know_ that it isn't a bigger step to actually give him a chance and get romantically involved with him…but the fact of the matter is I don't want to. I'm not interested in Jiro much more than I'll ever be interested in a friend. I can't even imagine making a child with him…I don't want to imagine it. I'll probably keep it from happening for as long as I can…and if that's forever, then I'll gladly do it."

It was everything she wanted to hear…and she couldn't help the helpless smile from flittering in her face.

"You never want to imagine Michiru and Jiro babies?" she asked, the teasing imminent in her tone.

"I'd rather have blondes than red heads…"

"Oh?" Haruka was confused for a second. "You never struck me as a blonde liker…"

"You and I were in a relationship for a while and you're blonde…just so you know Haruka…"

She blushed. She wasn't really thinking or counting herself… "Anymore blondes other than me?"

The aqua haired woman laughed and sighed out loud, looking at her amusingly. She shook her head. "Senshiro-kun—

"Has black hair. Dull, straight cut, boring black hair,"

Michiru laughed louder, the sound reaching pleasantly to Haruka's ears. She hadn't heard her laugh in a while…and all the blame could only be righteously put on her. She smiled.

"Yes…Senshiro-kun has black hair…"

"And…your first sexual encounter?"

"Daisuke-kun? He…reminds me of Jiro now that you mention it."

"Any blondes other than me?"

She looked at her amusedly. "You don't like being the only blonde to ever grace my life?"

"No…that's fine…" she answered sheepishly, grabbed the seasoned cut piece of salmon on the cutting board in front of her and placed it cautiously inside the pan.

The combined smell of frying fish and boiling rice filled the air between them as Haruka noticed that their sides were touching.

"If you're to have babies, what kind of attributes would you like them to have?"

She looked at Michiru for a second and breathed in deeply in thought at the question. Separating from her, she leaned over to the other side of the kitchen once more to grab the last piece of salmon and deposited it on the pan as well.

After washing her hands, she made her way back beside the violinist's standing form and grabbed a pair of tongs, her attention on the hot pan before the two of them.

"I don't think I'd ever need to worry about babies Michiru…"

"Would you like any given the chance?"

"Depends on who I marry I suppose…"

"Okay…Let's say you marry the love of your life. Would you like babies then?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright then, what would you like them to look like?"

_You…_

Michiru looked up at her as she could only remain silent.

"Haruka…play with me…"

She laughed…and then sighed.

"Dunno about looks, but I guess I'd like a girl and a boy…" she stated as she looked up in the air thoughtfully. "So it wouldn't be so lonely for either of them. They'll always have someone to play with…"

The violinist looked down and smiled. "Which one would you like first?"

"Girl…Boys tend to have a power trip when they get born first."

"But wouldn't you rather have the older brother being protective of his younger sister?"

"Nah…if anyone messes with my little girl, I'd take care of it personally."

Michiru laughed as Haruka's determined frown turned into a smile.

"I'd imagine you being the kind of 'father figure' that would have the cutest daughter in the neighborhood, but no one wants to go out with her because they'll have to go through you first."

The blonde nodded vigorously in agreement and laughed. "Oh…you don't know my number one rule if I ever have a daughter?"

The aqua haired woman looked at her questioningly as her smile widened.

"No dating until after you're married?"

"Haruka!"

"What? It's…it's a pretty good rule…in my opinion…" she muttered, chuckling at the look of disbelief in the violinist's face.

"Alright…and…if she turns out to be just like you?"

"Handsome? Smart?"

She received a playful smack in the arm.

"Interested in women…" Michiru corrected, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Oh…well that completely changes everything…"

"How so?"

"She won't get pregnant!"

"Haruka!"

"What? It's true though! There's no way in hell she can get an 'accident' with another girl so you know what? If sex feels that great…then god speed…just be more monogamous than I was when I was your age…"

The violinist laughed. "You're impossible…And what about your boy?"

"Don't get anyone pregnant and I'll be lenient…"

"Haruka…is them getting pregnant or getting someone else pregnant first and foremost in your mind?"

"Yes…definitely…"

She sighed. "I think your salmon's getting burned…"

The tomboy laughed and turned both pieces of frying fish over. "And you?"

"My babies?"

"With Jiro?"

"Don't push it Haruka…"

"Fine…babies in general."

Michiru chuckled and then gave a thoughtful look. "I think…it would depend on me and my partner…as to how they'll turn out."

"Okay…pick one of your old flames then…"

"Want to have babies with me?"

Haruka's heart stopped for a second as her emeralds locked with amused sapphires. Slapping herself out of a fantasy-like reverie, she looked back at the fish and shrugged noncommittally, her smile still glued funnily on her face.

"Alright…let's have babies together then…"

Michiru laughed and leaned her head softly on her left arm. "Okay…well with the kind of upbringing you'll have—

"Can I be the cool parent?"

"Haruka…"

"Michiru, you can't be the cool parent. You…you definitely would play the part of the strict parent better…"

"Says who I can't be the cool parent?"

"Alright…what do you like to do for fun?" the blonde asked without really asking. "Painting, swimming, and playing the violin. Snorefest…Me? I like to race cars in my spare time. I take martial arts, kendo, sports…Just one of my hobbies is so much cooler than all of your hobbies combined!"

"Uncalled for Haruka…"

"Just being truthful…" the tomboy said with a smirk and took the fish out of the pan and placed them in an empty plate while the violinist turned the stove off.

"We just have to wait for the rice to cook properly?"

Haruka nodded. "It doesn't require a lot of attention as long as the stove's not on so high. We can wait in the living room in the meantime."

The aqua haired woman agreed and after placing all the dirty items in the sink, the two of them made their way to the living room and sat beside one another in one of the loveseats, Michiru facing her and her leaning her back comfortably on the arm rest.

"Alright…so…I'm the cool parent and you're the strict one," the blonde continued with her tongue sticking out.

The violinist gave an exasperated smile. "Alright. You wanted girl and boy?"

"Yeah…what do you want though?"

"Can we have more?"

The young CEO laughed at their overall topic of conversation. "Michiru…I don't think we can even have one…"

The aqua haired woman pouted cutely. "That's too bad. I think we'd have adorable babies."

Haruka blushed, looked down and smiled softly as soft hands caressed her cheek. Looking up and locking eyes with sapphires, her smile widened as she stated, "Regardless of the fact…I think you'd make an excellent mother."

And it was as if they were never apart. As if the blonde had never acted farther away and the past week hasn't been…hellish…to say the least. Michiru leaned towards her and buried her face in the familiar nook in her neck, warm hands encompassing her waist as hers embraced the smaller woman's shoulders, breathing and taking in everything that she's missed since the last she's truly felt her.

She closed her eyes and tightened her hold, relishing the way the violinist's body fit perfectly with hers, the way she smelled and felt…And the guilt, sadness, and loneliness that's been her only friends within the past several days burst out of her and she couldn't, for the life of her, stop the frustrated tears that were dying to come out. Her heart hurt…and it was her fault. She had hurt Michiru…and it was her fault. She had just wasted a week that they could've cherished before the arrival of the wedding…and because of her rash and stupid decision that affected the violinist much more than she thought it would, she had made them grow farther and farther apart.

"I'm sorry, Michiru."

The smaller woman must've felt her body begin shaking as her hold grew tighter and her head delved deeper into her shoulder so she couldn't see the tears that were fighting their way out.

"Haruka…"

"I'm so sorry…"

She sounded so broken, but she didn't care anymore. She just didn't want to see her so weak…But sooner than she had hoped she felt the aqua haired woman, the love of her life, began pulling away and she didn't want her to…but Michiru did nonetheless, grabbed a hold of her cheeks, and forced their eyes to lock, her own emeralds darting away in shame and guilt as her tears continued to fall traitorously. Her gaze fell and stayed on her own dress shirt, not wanting to see the question and sadness reverberating out of the violinist's sapphire eyes.

"Haruka…"

She gulped as soft fingers reached over and wiped more incoming tears away.

"Why did you do it? What was the point in it?"

"I…I don't know…" she answered, irritated at herself. "It…" She stopped and gulped…and shook her head. "It wasn't…I didn't mean to hurt you." She locked eyes with asking sapphires and her frown deepened. "I…had every intention of making your life…so much better…"

"Without you?"

"Your life would be best if—

"It hasn't dawned on you yet that a lot if not most of what I want in my life has something to do with you?"

"What can I give you Michiru? I…" She scratched her head in frustration and bit her bottom lip. "I…fight with your parents endlessly. I don't get along with anyone you love. I'm…your friend that…strongly believes that you would be so much better…if not for my continued presence."

Michiru shook her head vigorously in disagreement. "Why…would you think that?"

"What do I give you?"

"You give me peace of mind!" she cried as if it was the obvious. "You're…the shoulder I can cry on, the person I can lean on, you make me laugh, you're…the friend…that I wish was more."

_What?_

Her insides shook roughly as the violinist's eyes drifted away from her widened orbs and began to glaze in melancholy and confusion.

"I don't know how you can think you mean nothing to me…when you mean the world," Michiru stated softly, her hands balling on her lap. "I don't need anyone else…but you…so please…don't ask me to lean on Jiro anymore. He's…not you. It's not that I won't lean on him…I _can't_. I don't trust anyone…except you."

She locked eyes with the wide eyed tomboy and smiled sadly. "I know…our contract when we were together was for everything to be black and white…and I'm not really sure when all the gray areas started coming…But I remember feeling miserable after our so-called break up and diving head first in my work just so I could think of you and not think of you all at the same time.

"You mean everything to me Haruka…You have for some time now. That's why it hurts whenever you push me away. I never want to part from you, but recently, it's felt as if you don't want me anymore…not even as a friend…and I hate that I can't do anything, but wait until you say so out loud—

"I'm never going to say that out loud."

The blonde wanted to punch herself, but instead grabbed a hold of the smaller woman's waist and pulled her to her lap, surprising the violinist a little and making her grip her shoulder from her sudden action.

She wasn't sure what to say…she had never been good with words in the first place. But…Michiru loves her…right? That's…that's what she's been saying? She needs her…which means…she…

Her head was spinning…partially due to her blondeness and the other due to the fact that everything she's believed within the last few months was just shot down.

She looked up at sapphires that looked down at her worriedly.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you or—

"You love me?"

It was a dumb question, but she couldn't afford not being tactless this time around. She needed to be sure.

She felt the smaller woman gulp before nodding, albeit slowly.

"Nh, I love you. I have for some time," she answered softly, uncertainty in her voice.

She smiled…first in relief and then it was replaced by one that was a little goofier.

"Since when?'

She didn't know _why_ she was still asking questions. Her brain was even asking why she was still asking questions…because her body definitely left the coop a long time ago…

Michiru gave a cute and thoughtful look before answering, "Probably…when we were still together…I just didn't realize it until after we parted."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Haruka asked in mild exasperation.

"I don't know!" the violinist cried, sounding harassed. "You…I knew…you didn't…you don't feel the same way—

"I've loved you…for a long time now."

Sapphires widened at her bold words and she looked up at her as if what she had just said was the most obvious thing in the world.

The tomboy shrugged for good measure. "You…you're the model…rich girl. You wouldn't like someone like me. That's my excuse for not telling you a long time ago. What's yours?"

The small woman gave her an indignant look. "Because you're the model…playboy. You don't like long term relationships. You don't like being tied down by—

"You want to tie me down?"

"Haruka!"

"What?! That was an invitation!"

She sighed exasperatedly and got off the widely smiling blonde. Walking away to probably check on the rice, Haruka got up as well and intercepted her, swept her arms around her waist, and dipped her face halfway to the smaller woman's, wide sapphires looking beautifully up at her.

She smiled, that handsomely infuriating smile of hers and waited until Michiru's arms rose up to her neck and pulled her down, their lips meeting for the first time in well over two months since they stopped being friends with benefits.

AN: So…they're together…but I bet you all STILL want to kill me hahahahahhahaha. Oh crap…I am sooo evil. /sigh…even my GF wasn't content with that ending. XDDDDD Well…next update could only get sweeter right? They're gonna spend their last week being together before Michiru goes off and marries Jiro so…yeah…next update should be fluffiful. Hahahahaha omg…I am so amused right now, none of you even know. But hey…this has got to be the longest chapter yet…and it's only so long because I wanted them to _finally_ get together on my bday. Yay happy bday to me. Happy bday to me. Happy bday dear meeeeee. -.- happy bday to me. XD A year since HP ended and I'm glad I can see the difference in my writing. If there's anything I can ask for, I already have it :) Hope everyone had a great Halloween and be safe for…all saint's day -.- haha. Oh…okayu…is like congee…just so you guys know…and this chappy had…Michiru kinda emancipating herself and Haruka kinda getting disowned. I think that's hilarious. See you guys next time. On one last note, ffn sux because of their new gay layout. I can't find ANYTHING…Dear ffn, don't fix anything that's not broken. Kthnx.

Black Caballiere: Yes, Haruka can…the problem was, she absolutely majorly thought that in the end she'd be much, much happier and better afterwards. Hey, give her credit…she'll make it up to her…prolly next chap.

glowie: haha my commitment…/sigh. I started on this chapter I think last Monday…and I was hell bent on getting them together…but yeah…my gf takes the full brunt of my devotion to my writing. She understands XD Michiru against her parents…I thought that scene was pretty good…they got pwned. Michiru didn't have to throw the towel…haha. I'm still not sure what next chappy'll be about seeing as I haven't started on it yet…but…it should be nice…won't be angstsy at least…I think…

Kilohe: Nah being sad doesn't count. It's either cry or no cry to me. Hmph! XD Shina and Shinji got it coming from Michiru I suppose. Evil genius? Why thank you. Thank you very much :D Haha HH is uber easy this year…I'm not sure if they nerfed it or what but my GF my cousin and I have been three manning it just for that stupid mount to drop…it hasn't yet, but my gf wants it cuz her warr's a tauren and for some reason blizz hates taurens and won't let them ride anything -.-

Haruka-Michiru: "Her mom needs to step in and smack some sense into her." Hahahahahha…yeah…she did. Go Yoshiko! Jiro knows a lot from both sides so…we'll see exactly what he knows at the end yeah? Your cat being a satan and you not knowing how it happened even though u raised her since she was a kitten can only mean one thing. You're evil…just like me :) welcome to the club.

Mantaray: Tempting visit haha…I wouldn't call it "tempting" but yeah…haha. Prolonged angst isn't funny anymore…haha. That sounds like an oxymoron. Me? A cruel writer? NEVAH! I AM NOT! I'm just trying to make it…realistic…yeah…that's the word. Haha. I live to make my readers sadists :D

YingYangTwin1: haha dang it Haruka quit getting into the reader's nerves! You're making them hella frustrated and in turn they wanna strangle me! O.O what? I'm the one making her do this? No wai! :D Glad you liked the chappy even though it made you frustrated to an extent, but yeah. Showing trials is what makes a relationship great…they have to go through _something_. In this case…they have to go through a lot…but that's beside the point.

Swinging Cloud: Dear Swinging Cloud, Thanks for the comment. I live for those tiny moments when you can praise me some more. My day turned wonderful after your letter. You have a great day after this chappy as well. :D harukaze PS: Thanks for commenting on Haruka's new personality as well. She truly is my hero. Angst makes me sad too, but apparently it turns all of you rabid. Did I redeem myself this time? I'm not sure anymore…I think if anything, I've just opened the cage for more frustrations which is great in my end, but not so much in yours. :D Have a great day nonetheless.

petiyaka: haha hate's a pretty strong word, but I can take it :P You know…when people say they see the next chappy w/ no hope…that's when I go…well that's a great time to show hope then XD Hope you'll be more hopeful for the definite fluff coming.

RaginFireDesire: the word of the chapter is…FRUSTRATED. XD I think you're like…the fifth person out of the eight I've replied to so far that's said that. Grats! Angst makes everything better and worse. They'll probably talk in more detail next chapter. They'll talk about…everything that's on their minds…or hopefully that's how I'll write it. WoW has been like a drug for some time…but as long as I keep my priorities straight…like school and this…it doesn't become much of a problem. I actually have my gf begging me to come on more often than not. I think I'm just waiting for the xpac to come out and then I'll be gone for like two months w/o updating and you guys'll hate me forever. Haha.

LaCazadora: Yeah, she actually states how tired she is in this chappy. Poor Michiru indeed.

wolvesorrow: evil author ty for the comment, appreciate it. Haruka cracked this chappy…it took getting disowned by her mother to make her see the light (Go Yoshiko!). She went for the savagery technique. It worked.

shin: angst equals painful and that's why I make it painful? I'm not sure. Hahahaha…yeah…my death kinda makes this story stop…but you know…you can…create an ending…if you'd like. That can work out. You can join forces with all the reviewers that wanna strangle me and just…do the ending. So you can kill me and still have an ending. Sounds like a good idea. She came to her senses, just as you asked and next week will definitely have a…yeah…scene…haha. Haven't written one of those in a while, but I'm pretty sure they both miss it and I am gunning for "realistic" here so…Everything's fine in school though, thanks for asking.

t.: She actually voices it out to them this chappy…so I hope you liked that scene. You know…funny scenes are so easy for me to type. Angst scenes…not so much. I have to think about what to write, stop for a second to feel how I feel about it and then try to use that as a backdrop to what they might be feeling and…it's just a lot of work…angst…but comedy is sooo easy. That whole having kids talk that H&M had at the end of the chappy was funny for me, but at the same time easy…while the talk after that when it turned more serious became harder. I guess I just have to evolve more as a writer…get used to it or something. Hanako? You shouldn't hate her…I…at first I was going to make her and Michiru be pretty good friends…but Michiru didn't want to. Her attitude was basically if you're not Haruka I don't want to talk to you…so that plot kinda sunk so…yeah…don't worry about her. She's an OC who's there, but not. Haha. Not the right time? Hmm…well my alter ego writing it says it is, so I guess it is xD

Haruka Akira: Haha…stay up and got distracted from your studies? Zomg…leave this to the backburner and STUDY FIRST! Hmm…the chapter is normal I suppose. I aim for at least 7k per chap and last chap was a bit more than 9. Usually it's 10k or more, but yeah. I think it's 'cuz the scenes weren't so many. This one's over 16k…so…hopefully it at least feels longer. Haha, love how everyone liked the spar scene though…cuz it was so…out there. Like…a break from all the angst and well, I guess it was a good idea to put in XD. I think I needed it as much as everyone else to tell you the truth. The angst is…killer… Haruka didn't see her cry…her seats SUCKED…although Jiro did tell her and well…she did something about it. Haha…Hanako throwing everyone for a loop?? I didn't mean for her to be all up on Haruka…just that she was nosy cuz that's going to be her future job. And then…comes your…is that a dream? I'm not even sure…but…ugh…Natsuki is sooo cute…and Shizuru is just soooo hot…(her Kyoto-ben kills me EVERY SINGLE TIME)…and isn't Natsuki's story in Mai Hime just the saddest thing ever? It's a good thing Shizuru went all evil alter ego on everyone and just made pools of endless blood. Awesome. Your formal suit? Uhh…haha…you'd think I know these things…but I just sound knowledgeable…to be honest. Well you know…I'm glad their happy smiles will come next chappy so you can kinda ready yourself with that. There was some smiles here, so sorry if that took the wind out of your sails. My gf took back her Wii, I want to get the new Sims, and my family's waiting til Black Friday for a new TV just because we got a PS3…funny… Dear Haruka Akira: (I seem to be answering in letter fashions a lot more recently) I will write a happy ending. I have the right plot twist in my head to create that happy ending. It'll be so sickeningly sweet that it'll make you hope you never asked for it. Flying from Sydney to Seattle sounds long…probably a day. Don't spend money to come see me and pay the people you want in the US to eggnog my house instead…it sounds more viable. Unless you want to meet my cool, albeit evil alter ego self in person and see how much of a wimp she actually is. harukaze. PS: go study damn it.

Volchise: well hello to you too! XD I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as everyone else is.

AlterEgoErin: hahaha oh come on! Everyone knew they had to break up somehow…don't' strangle me so early in the game. That was like…what? Chapter…seven? Hold on…imma check…Yeah! That was seven! If you strangled me then…you wouldn't be able to have 13 extra chapters…XD Yes…I like torturing…ish fun :D Yeah…that was so uninteractiony right? Well this chappy was kinda the same in that aspect, but the ending has that silver lining I've been talking about that everyone's forgotten I think. I agree though…they're so much better when they're together…they're just stuck in miserable cycles when they're not…emo trippers…

Vanessa Riverton: yep Haruka can be a jerk. She'll make up for it…she promises. Michiru'll make her if anything.

Tigon ookami: haha my GF is the best woman in the world and understands when I just want to write so she gives it to me…it's no worries…as for mid-terms…gah…GAH…it's over…I'm happy XD I do need a vacation. I guess I'll hop to it after the story haha. I think we all see a bit of ourselves with what Haruka's blatantly showing right now and that's why we want to strangle her and cry on her at the same time haha. Just let out that reviewer steam, dun worry. It makes me laugh more than anything. Hmm…Shina and Shinji's personality? I'm not sure…to tell you the truth I just make it up as I go along. A lot of their personalities are based on how I write them at firs though cuz I'm not even sure how most of my OC's will act…it all depends on how Haruka and Michiru react towards them in regards to the story. I dunno how I write it that way…but that's how it is. Haha, falling over dead from writing…hmm…I can't say it'll never happen, but if it does, I'm glad I died doing something I love haha.

philk: I was seriously contemplating on having Haruka jump Michiru in that parking lot…but my other side went no…stupid…not yet. So…I didn't…haha. As for Michiru being the one that should've done it…yeah you're right…she should've. Haruka was a big jerk…haha.

Galinda Thropp: I'm sorry all my characters are stupid and made you want to go on a rampage XD Michiru's parents won't go away, but they got a telling off in this chappy so hopefully that's enough to sustain your rage for now. Yeah I completely agree w/ self control though XD I think I agree with you about not being where I am now w/ _my_ Gf if I had more self control…stupid self control…Haruka will agree with you next chappy and Michiru had stopped becoming a doormat…at least to her parents. In regards to Haruka's wish…well…it'll get better.

Chumb Wumba: Haha that silver lining is at the end of this one. I'm sorry it took so long for it to shine through from the dark clouds. The wrath of the other reviewers makes me laugh more than anything. Michiru will never give up on Haruka…NEVER! You have a very good point on Hanako. At first…I thought…hmm…let's make one to be Michiru's new best friend…at least from Haruka's POV…but of course that didn't work. To tell you the truth, I think I would've scrapped the idea if I didn't write it and publish it already…but since I did…and everyone knows Hanako now…I can't so…consider it a flub I made. The story won't go longer than several chappies and as an OC, she's not worth it anymore to develop so there goes that boat. Haha making people cry…I sound like a bully. How I laugh afterwards makes it even more of a fact. Glad you like accurate depictions cuz they take too much time to research and only go into the story in a paragraph or worse yet, a sentence. Haha. Hmm…it's gonna be hectic if I get more new video games…I think I'll probably save it til I get tired of wrath…which is like…next year when there'll be a PS4…haha. I was better with time management this week…hopefully I can ride the wave similarly with the next one.

Love is simply Eternal: /Blush. Well thank you for the comments. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far. There's nothing like another author meaning up to being inspired by another so haha…I don't want to sound at all like an ungrateful jerk, but at the same time arrogance is unbefitting as well. Don't wanna cross the lines so I guess I'm stuck at being humble. Sometimes I feel like my details are too much. I've read stories that have had too much detail and it's good…but there are times when I question myself as to whether or not I'm delving far into something I just shouldn't focus on. It eats me up in the end and I want more specificity so pfft…there goes that idea. Err…reading my other works? DX haha…I'm not particularly proud of AHW (my published failure) and well HP is cool…I liked it back when I started writing it, but recently, I've read it over and I just see too many mistakes that…I want to definitely go back and correct A LOT of it. Grades are just peachy and thank you for taking the time to review. I appreciate a new face as much as I welcome familiar ones.

Nekomi Kaze: haha you're too sensitive!! Don't cry anymore!! XD But yeah…Haruka and Michiru needs a patching up…and that's what they did…although it felt hella short XD thanks for the comments on characterizations. I'm glad it was up to par. PS: ZOMG!!! OH-CHAN IS THE BEST! XD His voice is hella good compared to a lot of the other Johnny's and well…he can dance pretty damn well too. My sister showed me a vid of his Top Secret performance like…a few years back…and the first time I saw Arashi I was just like ngeh…whatever…but after that perf…I was just sooo taken…and now…well…I'm Arashified XD I love how all of them have different personalities and they're just really, really cool in general. Did you see Maou by the way? I liked the drama…Oh-chan did extremely well, but I expected it…seeing as acting for a drama seems easier in comparison to stage plays. You can't start over if you mess up in butai…haha.

Akira-kun: haha I'm sorry if she was way overboard in the dense department. Yeah, Michiru's getting the full brunt of it…Haruka you jerk! It's fine, no one blames you. Everyone blames me…and I laugh so it's all good in the end. Haha…I think I might get Sims for my bday…but the xpac for Wow's coming out and tch…I need to play that before anything else…Oh well, guess we'll see. Glad you liked the chapter as well as the length. This one's a little longer and I hope bearable.

Thepillows93: Haha if anything, Haruka definitely has resolve. It broke this chappy, but we all would've broken much sooner and we can all admit to that easily. Haha her plan is definitely flawed. She'll have a better one for next chappy…it doesn't involve angst either…good stuff. As the author…I guess it's my job. XD

krugern: haha yeah, Shina and Shinji are pretty accepting now…finally. H&M still don't know this, but they will in due time. The spar scene was awesome to write. I love smacking my OC's around. Yeah, Haruka's replacement sucks…XD She didn't do a good enough job and well, Michiru was just too damn sad to think of anything other than Haruka anyway, so it was a lose-lose situation regardless of how I would've written it. Next chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it as well.

Pyunji: :D thank you for the comments. Haruka has gotten rid of that resolve that's done nothing, but hurt everyone including herself and is now in the process of making things all better…at least that's what my mind's saying.


	21. Digging up the Past

Chapter 21: Digging up the Past

Haruka had forcibly carried her upstairs with a look of hunger in her emerald eyes she hadn't seen for a while…not that she was complaining. The bedroom door shut close as soon as it banged open and sooner than she thought it was possible, her back was to the cool sheets of the familiarly large bed and the blonde was over her still form, the weights of her palms against the sides of the bed near her ears dipped low and pronounce.

"Haruka…"

"Shh, no talk," she grunted and neared her face to hers. "I'm tired of talking."

If it wasn't the first time in a hell of a long time she's felt the familiar ravaging and burning of her body bursting out in repetitive waves, she would've though the whole thing comical. They had both lasted this long in maintaining their distance and desires in a somewhat platonic borderline lovers kind of way and now that the truths were laid out before them, waiting seemed too…hard…

But then the okayu was brought to her mind again and she saw how the tomboy had noticed the brief opening of her mouth to say something which she dispelled by coming down and kissing her…hard. The okayu was once again shoved at the back.

Automatically, her hands rose to the air and embraced the blonde's neck, her lithe fingers brushing through wild locks in need and forcing their already hunger filled kiss to steadily grow with more force and desperation. She missed this. As much if not more than Haruka. And as their kiss grew in length as well as hunger, her hands had made their way down to the taller woman's dress shirt and had begun the arduous task of pulling it out of its tucked form.

She felt her way up to the dress shirt's buttons, smirked amidst the tomboy's kiss as she purposely felt her up and making the taller woman shudder, open her lust filled eyes, and glare at her as she merely pecked her and ended the kiss.

The blonde chose this time to scoop her from her waist and pull her back so she was sitting on her lap and as she looked down, her smile widened to a grin at the troubled look Haruka was giving her sundress and took the opportunity to get finished with unbuttoning her dress shirt.

"Michiru…"

"You figure it out," she teased earning another glare from the tomboy. "Don't rip it like you did with my first dress though okay?"

"If it gets you naked, I'm going to rip it to shreds…"

She laughed, touching their foreheads together and giving a soft and endearing look at the woman she's held herself back from for so long.

"I miss you…" she whispered and she didn't care if she sounded desperate or pained. A sad frown flittered on her face as she realized how much time they lost and how divided they once were, but knowing it was for the better it had happened because both of their feelings were tested and strengthened in the process. Everything that she went through was worth it if only for this little point in time where she was embraced wholeheartedly by Haruka and not in a way that meant little or nothing to each of them.

The blonde merely gave her a soft, understanding smile and leaned up to her for another kiss. Dipping down and touching those soft lips again, she marveled at how good she felt…how content her body was from just kissing while at the same time burning with a desire that she could only dispel for just a couple more minutes.

There was no fight for dominance, nor was it like the fiery ones they had just shared continuously since their confessions were made. It was soft and loving and filled with promises that they knew they'd never break even if it meant running away from everything they had just worked for and getting disowned by everyone in the process.

_As long as you're with me._

Their kiss ended, leaving them both feeling breathless and leaning on one another's foreheads, the look of hunger and desire imminent in both of their eyes once more.

And as soon as Haruka had pulled her dress shirt off and tossed it carelessly on the ground along with her undershirt, the violinist had reached the back of her dress shirt and unzipped it, sliding it out from under her and noting the look of lust once again glazed in those endearing emeralds. The blonde leaned into her for a hug, her kisses trailing from her neck to the valley of her breasts and she couldn't for the life of her stop that familiar feeling in the bottom of her stomach to rise and get even more pronounced as the taller woman's ministrations continued. Her bra had come undone and she hadn't even noticed it until Haruka was cupping one of her breasts, her thumb pressing and rubbing one of her mounds and her head dipping lower and finally capturing the unoccupied one.

She ceased thinking, grabbed a fist full of wild, sandy blonde hair and moaned loudly as the blonde pushed her back on the bed, the hotness her body was reverberating in harsh contrast with the cool blankets behind her. Her hips were buckling and unbuckling automatically and she couldn't help, but feel the smile on Haruka's lips as her ministrations continued.

Michiru moaned her name out loud causing her tongue to flick wilder and faster. Her hands balled into fists, pulling at Haruka's hair continuously and sliding to her back where she couldn't help, but scratch bareness of her back. Occupying herself and her rampant mind from going even more off the edge, she fiddled with the taller woman's bra in the hopes of taking it off.

"No!"

"Haruka!"

The blonde gave her one more glare before taking both of her hands with hers and locking them in place over her head.

"I need cuffs for you," she grunted and smirked at her.

"You're not being very fair right now…"

"I want you…You can have me later."

"Why can't I have you now and you can have me later?"

Haruka vehemently shook her head. "And we can't do it simultaneously since multitasking in this sense sucks for me."

Michiru laughed as the blonde's grip eased on her wrist. Pulling her arms back, she reached up to stroke her soft cheeks and smiled at her endearingly. Dipping lower towards her, the tomboy returned the smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Michiru."

Her breath hitched at her soft declaration and the heaviness in her heart was all she could take. Embracing Haruka wholeheartedly, she closed her eyes as they shared a hug, an action that shook her far more than any kisses or anything more physically taxing.

"Back when we were in a casual relationship," the taller woman stated in a whisper. "I found out I liked you much more than my intentions when I saw how much you were hurting from your family's situation…after the dinner."

She remained quiet as the blonde's hands rubbed her tummy affectionately.

"When you came home that night…I really wanted you to open up to me in regards to that situation…but because of our relationship and how shallow it was…there was no way I knew you would…because I was…well…your 'screw buddy' and screw buddies aren't supposed to talk about something like that. And I knew…I would gladly give up having sex with you just to talk to you about the things that were more important to you than relieving your mind and your body for only a couple of hours."

Emeralds and sapphires locked and her heart hurt at seeing the pain there, and how much she had inflicted as an end result of their decision.

"It kind of hurt…that you didn't want to talk about it…but at the same time, I completely understood why and I could only blame myself because I was the one who proposed the idea of a casual relationship in the first place…"

"Haruka…"

The blonde smiled up at her…that same handsome and kind smile she's seen throughout their relationship, friends or otherwise, and her heart broke at the amount of pain there was. They had both gone through so much…for the sake of one another…and she just hoped that they would be able to talk about everything in the small amount of time this life had given them permission for.

"To tell you the truth…I didn't want to have sex with you afterwards…knowing fully it would feel different because it was just sex…and nothing more. I wanted to know how it would feel if we were two people making love instead of having casual sex and…I just…really wanted to know the difference…And now that I can…I don't know…I'm just really happy I guess…"

"Haruka, you're so cute."

The tomboy laughed and propped herself up on her elbows, hanging above her once more as a loving and soft smile stayed glued on her features.

"I love you and I want to show you…and although there probably won't be a difference in regards to what I do tonight, everything that I'm doing is with the intent that I'm here to show you that there isn't anyone in this world I'd rather be with than with you. I can't have anyone else, but you…and I hope you feel the same way."

She gulped at the heaviness she felt and reached up to her once again, all words leaving her. Dipping down, they shared another kiss and she marveled at how sweet and careful Haruka was…as if doing one wrong move would dispel the wonder that they were both in, in that one single moment.

O-----O

"Open it."

They were both naked and the blonde was too occupied at feeling the warmth of the smaller woman's back against her stomach. Reaching one hand to the lamp table while embracing Michiru with the other, she grabbed a hold of the well wrapped package and set it on the violinist's lap where a blanket covered her more intimate parts she just reacquainted herself with for the better part of the last hour. She smirked.

Putting her attention back on the package, she gave the aqua haired woman a questioning look as she placed her chin on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

Sapphire eyes rolled. "Open it…"

She laughed and playfully pinched an exposed nipple, earning an elicited sharp intake of a breath and a slap on her side.

"Uncalled for."

Her laugh deepened as her hands picked at the wrapping paper, tearing it carefully even though all parts of her told her to just rip it in half already. Her smile dropped as the familiar feel and look of a black rectangular box came to her view, the picture of a diamond engraved on the velvety top portion of the box telling her everything she already knew.

She gave a look of surprise at expectant sapphires as her heart drummed in anticipation. Opening it, her breath hitched and she found the most elaborate and beautiful ring hanging on a white gold chain. She picked it up, eyed the repetition of yellow and aquamarine which reminded her of the ring she picked up for the same woman who had just given her one, and smiled.

"You like it?"

What a dumb question…

"That's a dumb question," she stated, reiterating what her mind just said.

She earned another playful slap, one that she just laughed off and embraced Michiru tightly, initiating a kiss as she leaned further towards her lush lips.

Picking up the box, the violinist turned to her and sat on her lap, earning her a very nice view and a small roll of sapphire eyes.

"Nothing you've seen before love."

"Nothing I'll ever be tired of seeing…love."

She gave a cheeky smile as the smaller woman merely smiled back in exasperation, her hands holding on to the chain. Leaning towards her, she kissed her deeply while her hands slid to the back of her neck and the cool metallic feel of the chain and the ring landed on her warm body. As their kiss ended and the familiar soft feeling of the other's soft lips lingered on hers, she looked down at the valley of her breasts and smiled at the shining ring that lay there proudly.

"I love you too," Michiru's soft voice said, and she looked up at sapphires that locked seriously with hers. "Always wear it near your heart until I can proudly place it in your ring finger."

Her hands brushed softly on her cheeks again and she could only gulp at how overwhelming her feelings had just gotten. And just as she leaned forward once again to kiss those lips she's already missed, the violinist sat straight up alertly, her sapphires narrowing in confusion.

"What?"

Michiru's eyes widened as she got off of her lap, flung the door to the closet open, grabbed a robe, and began making her way downstairs, as she put it on.

"Michiru!" she called in confusion, grabbed some shorts and undershirt as well and started making her way down, the smell and the smoke finally letting her understand what had happened.

The okayu…

She sighed and ran the rest of the way downstairs to find Michiru pushing the smoking pot out of the hot stove, turning the knob off, and turning the blower on. Haruka busied herself with the windows, cracking them open all the way and inviting the salty smell that invaded the household roughly. Turning to the smaller woman who stood amidst the smoke and coughing a little, she walked towards her, grabbed a hold of her hand, and led her outside, the cold wind embracing them right as they stepped outside.

The violinist gave her an even look.

"What? You can't blame this on me!" she cried exasperatedly.

The aqua haired woman sighed. "I was trying to tell you about it when we were upstairs, but you were too horny to care!"

"Pfft! And you weren't?"

"It was definitely in the forefront of my mind until you started…doing your…thing."

She laughed brashly and held Michiru by the waist, looking down at her lovingly. "Doing what thing?"

"You know what I'm talking about…" the smaller woman stated with an exasperated smile and leaned into her for a hug. She shivered slightly. "It's cold."

"Let's head upstairs, close the door, and act like this never happened," Haruka proposed, embracing her with both arms and pulling her closer.

Sapphires looked up and gave her an even stare. "You'd like that…But weren't you hungry?"

"Oh yeah…I'm…definitely…hungry."

The violinist rolled her eyes at the playful look of lust in her emeralds and she led the way back inside, waving the smoke away that greeted them and making her way upstairs, Haruka following and looking at their locked hands with a smile in the process.

"Let's grab a bite to eat?"

The tomboy nodded. "Sounds good…after a bath?"

Michiru laughed and sidled up beside her, giving her a dangerous look that made her wish (or not) that she hadn't said that.

"A bath sounds wonderful Haruka. Is this time my supposed turn?"

"Not if I can get in you first."

The aqua haired woman gave her a challenging look that all the more ravaged her already burning insides.

"I dare you," she whispered dangerously, gave her a quick peck on the lips and sauntered her way to the bathroom, her hips swaying deliciously in the process.

As she went out of view, Haruka could only breathe deeply and turned around, her hands clawing the cabinets for a towel that they're both going to share afterwards. Her ears perked to the sounds of the heavy water falling into the tub and she smiled at how everything was finally turning right for the two of them.

It's been a long time…and she marveled at how excited Michiru could still make her feel regardless of the fact that they've been together before. She figured that was normal…she's been waiting this long to be where she was now with the biggest dread that there wouldn't be a relationship with her after this whole ordeal was taken care of, but…it really wasn't taken care of. And she wondered briefly how it's going to end. Would Michiru have to pick her between her parents? She didn't want to ever see it like that…but…she was beginning to think that, that would be the case.

"Haruka?"

She looked back at her and couldn't erase the worried look on her features on time. She mentally kicked herself.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and raised the towel up with a smile. "Found it."

The worried look that had graced the violinist's beautiful face didn't go away and she wished she could've just taken her expression back. She wanted this to be the night that neither of them would think about tomorrow…or next week…when decisions needed to be made for the sake of everyone's future.

Michiru walked up to her and reached up to her cheeks, stroking them softly.

"Don't feel as if you need to hide anything from me," she said with a pained expression. "I want you to always feel as if you can come to me…with any problem. It's what I'm here for…You don't ever have to feel alone. I'm here with you…every step of the way."

Haruka sighed…in overwhelming sadness. "What's going to happen? I can't…I don't want to…share you—

"You're not going to share me. You never have."

She shook her head, the thoughts of Kaioh-Miroku, Michiru's parents, and most importantly…Jiro…plaguing her mind. "I can't help, but feel like…nothing is going to go right. We'll be fine…but at the expense of your parents' company going down, your relationship with them…and Jiro-kun…" The tomboy looked away conflicted. "We both know he's been the best guy in the world…given the circumstances that he's going through. And I hate to think he's going to be punished for being that same great guy."

Michiru stood before her silently, their looks of worry mirroring one another's. Then as emeralds and sapphires looked up and locked evenly, a ring tone broke the silent air. Their attentions flittered to the violinist's discarded bag where her phone rang continuously on. She didn't look like she wanted to pick it up, but Haruka walked out of their semi-embrace and picked the bag up, went through it, and gave the vibrating and shrilling phone to the smaller woman.

Taking it from her open hand, Michiru pressed the call button and answered it, her head falling softly on Haruka's shoulder as the blonde could only hug her by the waist.

"Hello?"

Haruka could hear the person on the other line. It sounded like the smaller woman's father…and from the little amounts that she could hear…he sounded kind of…frantic. She looked at the violinist to gauge a reaction and her curiosity only piqued as sapphires widened in shock.

"Ojii-san? Why? What happened?"

Sapphire eyes flickered every which way in confusion as she could only nod, her appearance getting even more conflicted as the seconds passed.

"Nh, I'll be there shortly."

She hung up the phone and gave a pronounced and worried look at the blonde, Haruka's confusion and concern growing.

"Ojii-san had a heart attack," she said softly and gulped as emeralds widened. "They took him to a hospital near his tea house, but no one's there and my parents are only leaving now because they were just told now. Can we—

"Let's go," the tomboy stated resolutely, with no room for dispute or disagreement. "Go ahead and freshen up, I'll turn off the bathtub, start the car and get into something. It'll be fine…don't worry."

She gave her a chaste kiss, with a serious, but comforting look, went to the bathroom to turn off the tub and came back out to find the violinist going through the closet for clothes. She reached into her old trousers for the keys to her car and ran downstairs, her worry emanating and her thoughts running rampant. She didn't know what these turn of events meant, but she knew…it could only be bad. Her senses screamed it at her.

Unlocking the door and shivering slightly as the cold rain and harsh winds blew at her direction, she twisted the ignition key and started the car, turning the heater and defogger on in the process before making her way back out and running back inside the house. Making her way upstairs, she noted the creased frown on Michiru's beautiful features and swept her with a quick comforting hug and a kiss to her forehead, eliciting the small smile she wanted before pinching her chin silently and turning around to wear anything suitable in her closet.

As she buttoned a light blue dress shirt on, she looked behind her at the violinist who was also putting a sundress on and finished by shrugging her long, familiar white leather coat atop it. Haruka finished her ensemble with tan slacks and a tan blazer as well, grabbed her cell phone, keys and wallet, put on some socks and tied on a pair of shiningly polished loafers.

"Ready?"

She looked up to Michiru who just got done putting on some shoes as well and was in the process of putting her cell phone back in the purse she now held in her hands. She nodded, raised her hand towards her and gave a reassuring smile. The violinist took her hand in hers as well and smiled back, although the worry emanating from her features never ceased.

She sighed inwardly, hoping against hope that she would be able to do something in this situation even though everything was out of her reach. She led them back downstairs, gave a quick and saddened note at their burnt dinner, and opened the front door. Hugging the smaller woman to her as rough winds and harsh rain greeted the two of them, she shielded Michiru with her blazer as they simultaneously made their way to the car, Haruka opening it for her and her going inside shortly thereafter.

As soon as the blonde had gotten inside and both of their seatbelts were securely fastened, the blonde gave the violinist another reassuring smile before gunning out of the beach house, their hands holding tightly during the entire trip.

O-----O

They had arrived at Shinso Hospital after thirty minutes. Haruka had driven like a maniac, but her mind had been too occupied to chide or even notice.

"I'll look for parking. Go ahead and find your parents inside," the blonde said encouragingly and she could only smile at how wonderful she was.

She leaned in for a kiss, one neither deepened because of the situation as she gave her one last look of desperation. "Come in as soon as you can."

"I know."

Sharing one last smile, the violinist opened the car door, made her way out, and shut it, walking to the direction of the front door as she did so. The place wasn't so busy, the two stories making up the whole of the hospital. She wasn't surprised…It was a predominantly small populated town and the building only stood here at times as a pretense that things would be fine in case of emergencies. Walking up to the receptionist, the woman behind the counter gave a look of surprise and understanding at her presence even before she spoke.

"Kaioh-san is in the emergency room. Your parents are in the waiting room at the moment. I'll lead the way. Please follow me."

Michiru nodded, expecting something like this to happen. "My…someone…is here with me as well. A Tenoh Haruka…can you direct her to me when she arrives?"

The receptionist bowed in understanding. "Of course ma'am. As you wish."

She followed her through the white washed hallways and an involuntary shudder rose through her even though the building was quite warm. She was never comfortable inside hospitals. It screamed of death and despair…She could only wish that this time around…this wasn't the case.

The receptionist opened the door to an almost empty room. Her mother who was rubbing her father's back looked up at her expectantly and smiled, the worried look in her features not wavering the least bit.

Sharing a hug with each of them, her heart grew heavier at the sight of Shinji. He looked so tired and depressed that she couldn't help, but just stay hugging him until he gave her a reassuring, albeit fake smile that hid none of the torrent of depression he felt inside.

"It'll be alright Otou-san," Michiru said softly and he could only nod silently.

She sat beside him to his left as her mother resumed her position to his right.

"What happened?" she asked, not really knowing what they should talk about because of what just transpired between them as a family.

"The maids at the tea house told us that he's been having all kinds of pain the entire week," Shina stated with a sigh. "It varied…from pains in the arms or his neck and a lot of them just thought that maybe he's been overexerting himself as he usually does. But…he was having cases of angina and his heart hasn't been getting enough oxygen as of late. Couple that with the stress he usually gives himself when working at the tea house as well as the cold weather we've been having recently and…"

She trailed off with a sense of foreboding and the violinist could only nod in understanding.

Michiru didn't really know how to feel about the situation. Although she and her grandfather knew one another…she never really could say they were in a close relationship. Everything between them always seemed, more or less, forced…and the last time she visited…well…her opinion of him lessened even more, to say the least. Nevertheless it pained her to see her father's worried expression and she knew of all people, he was close to him…far more-so than he was to his late mother.

The door opened and all of them looked up to Haruka's neutral form. She bowed to each of them in greeting as they could only look at her in mild surprise.

"I was with Haruka when you called," Michiru said to her father. "She drove me here."

Shinji nodded and looked up to the blonde gratefully. "Thank you, Tenoh-san."

But the tall woman merely shook her head. "It's no problem. How's Kaioh-san doing?"

"He's in the OR," Shina answered with the same worried look upon her tired face. "We're not really sure what's going on, but…I'm pretty sure they're doing all that they can."

The young CEO nodded and took a seat in front of all of them across the room. Michiru inwardly pouted at the distance between them and she motioned her to sit next to her, the action not missed by her parents. Haruka sheepishly got up and sat next to her as the door flew open once more.

"Oh, thank god…" Shinji breathed loudly and got up at the sight of new faces. "Rui-san, Greg-san, thank you for coming at such short notice."

"Flew as soon as you called, Kaioh-san," one of them bowed.

"Our presence is being known to the doctors in the OR. We're going to prep up and see the damage. I'm pretty sure your father's going to be alright though," the other stated.

The elder male Kaioh nodded. "Good…I'm glad to hear."

They bowed to one another once more before the two took their leave.

"Doctors?" Haruka asked.

"The best heart surgeons in Japan…probably," the violinist answered as her father came back and sat down on his original seat.

"Yes…yes they are," he sighed and gripped his temples. "I have faith in them though…They're not the best just because they need a title…"

Looking up at her and then at Haruka, he gave a small smile amidst the heavy frown in his face and got up again.

"I feel jittery," he grunted, and paced the floor before all of them. "Tenoh-san…care to get coffee with me?"

She was instantly worried. Looking up at Haruka, she saw the small amount of hesitation there before the blonde nodded.

"Sure, Kaioh-san."

"Michiru-chan…just stay here with your mother and…wait for them. They might need to talk to someone about something and I'd hate for someone to be alone here taking the full brunt of the information."

She looked up at the tomboy who only gave her a reassuring smile. Feeling a little at a loss and hoping that her father wouldn't do anything more than the situation called for, she nodded, albeit slowly and hesitantly.

She watched them leave and sighed loudly, giving her mother a look of concern.

"Should I be worried?"

But Shina only smiled through her worried frown as well, and shook her head. "I think…your father just wants to talk to someone he can relate to right now."

"And…he can relate with Haruka…how?"

"She lost her father. I'm pretty sure they both know how each other feels."

O-----O

Haruka wasn't really sure what Shinji wanted from her…but she doubted he came for a fight. Nevertheless, she was thinking he brought her out of that waiting room to talk to her privately about her decision of staying away from her daughter that…she just completely blew within the last several hours.

"Can you believe that there's a twenty-four hour coffee shop a mile from here?" he asked conversationally, and the blonde wished he didn't need to think he'd have to try so hard at a conversation, but she shook her head nonetheless.

"In such a small town…I doubt there's much of anything open twenty four hours," she answered easily.

Shinji shook his head. "A lot of things are actually," he stated. "It's a rich people's town…and the people working here's only aim is to always be available to these rich people."

She nodded understandingly. "It's funny," she started. "As a person coming from a pretty rich background, I've come to terms with my own selfishness and…don't really care for minute details like what you just said…But when money isn't the solver to a problem…you feel kind of human…just like everyone else…"

She looked up at tired sapphire eyes and grew even more worried. Shinji only nodded and smiled sadly.

"It's the sad truth," he said with a shrug. "You always feel invincible…until you realize there's nothing you can really do…even if you have all the money in the world. All you have is waiting…It's not up to you how long you have to wait…but you have to wait nevertheless…and for someone as impatient as us…a minute could take forever."

Haruka smirked at how truthful the older man's words were and nodded in understanding and agreement.

She pushed the door open for him and as soon as they made their way to the coldness outside, directed him to her parked car. They got in silently and drove off, the tomboy following his directions to the coffee shop he mentioned earlier.

A couple minutes into the silent and dark roads, they came across a small plaza that seemed a little out of the motif of the small town, but at the same time made sense because this was probably the only place everyone could shop for groceries and buy all the necessary items in their houses if only to continue living a kind of small town life everyone was used to.

The blonde also took note of the one story coffeehouse that looked a lot like a cabin, with brown hickory wood lining up every which way of the establishment and large clear windows that showed the dimly lit aura of the inside. She parked the car in the nearest available spot and got out along with the other tycoon, making their way inside as a cute barista greeted them from behind the counter.

"Black…largest size you have," Shinji stated roughly as she nodded in assent.

He looked up at her as she looked up at the menu at the top.

She shrugged. "Same…black. Two cubes of sugar."

The barista nodded and rang up their items, the elder male Kaioh insisting on taking the bill and Haruka nodding in agreement shortly. They loitered silently at the pick up line and the blonde noticed that even though the time was pretty late at night, the coffeehouse still seemed relatively lively. Jazz music floated above them merrily and there was an amount of customers still present in the small establishment.

As soon as their drinks were ready, the elder male Kaioh picked up her drink, handed it to her and got his as well. Surprising her a little, he walked to a small table and motioned for her to join him.

"Operation won't be finished for a little while longer and being inside hospitals is uncomfortable for me," he grunted the unspoken question, and she could only nod in understanding.

Not wanting to beat around the bush any longer, she sipped the piping hot coffee and cleared her throat at the bitterness of it.

"Any reason why you called me out tonight, Kaioh-san?" she asked, her emeralds locking with tired sapphires. "I mean, I don't want to give the impression that I don't think you called me out for coffee just for that reason, but…"

She trailed off as he gave a flicker of a smile.

"Are you close to any of your parents?"

She wasn't expecting that…Taking herself out of her unguarded position, she gave a little thought to it and nodded. "I'm pretty close to them."

He nodded. "Who are you closer to?"

"My mother…definitely."

"Hmm…exact opposite of me," he said softly, gave a small sad smile, and drank some of his coffee as well. Putting his coffee down, he gave her a questioning look and asked, "Why weren't you close to your father?"

She wasn't really sure if she wanted to talk to him about this, but she figured with what he was going through, it was worth it to spend a little bit of time in digging up the past.

"He was the father I always liked," she started and stared at the tip of her coffee cup. "He was very lenient when I was a kid and…he was the 'cool dad', I suppose. I think I would've been very close to him if he just wasn't so busy all the time…"

"I remember you saying something about…throwing shoes and running away…one day?"

She laughed and shook her head at herself. Biting the bottom of her lip in the midst of her reminiscing, she looked up at amused sapphires and chuckled some more.

"I was a huge problem child growing up."

Shinji laughed as well at her deliberate and brash statement.

She could only shrug. "I don't know…what I was thinking…but I remember loving my father to bits and pieces and…when he was there, he was just the coolest dad ever. He was always letting me get away with everything and my mother would be the one to have to pick up the pieces and when she chastised him for being so easygoing, I always marveled at how easily he could just wave her concern away and then wink at me afterwards…like it was no big deal at all."

Sapphires twinkled in amusement as her reminiscing continued.

"But that was when he was there…and he was rarely there…" Haruka sighed, her smile coming down pronouncedly. "When I was a kid, there was little I could understand. I knew he was busy with work, but…what's a weekend cost to spend time with his kid? I never really thought it was a big deal if he could just stay for a whole month and just…hang out with me…So I requested it and he kept planning things only to destroy those plans because an important meeting would come up or…another project would arise…and as a kid, I couldn't understand why he needed to work. I had the clothes I wanted…the toys…the house. As a family, we had everything…so why did they need to keep working?

"One night…I felt extra mischievous apparently…and I always remembered seeing my dad go off to work with a tie and his dress shoes all nice and tidy and I was thinking, 'If he doesn't have ties or shoes…he can't go to work…which means he's going to stay home…which means more time with me.'"

Shinji chuckled in amusement as she shrugged at how primitive and immature her own self was back then.

"Did you do it?" he asked in amused curiosity.

She looked at him exasperatedly. "I was ten! Of course I did it!"

He threw his head back in laughter as she shook her head at herself and smiled widely as well.

"What did he do?"

"He was sooooo pissed."

"Oh I would assume so…"

She nodded vigorously. "I was sent to bed without dinner after my spankings and I just remembered _hating_ him afterwards…and I was thinking, what would be the best revenge? Running away! So…like the little fool I was…I ran away…to my godparents house and they caught up to me halfway through there. I never realized how far away they lived…until I tried walking it from ten in the evening til two in the morning."

"I think I would've definitely punished you some more if I found out you did that…"

Haruka nodded. "I would do it too if my kid did that…but my parents…I think they were just completely worried…After I was born they didn't try to make another child. I'm not really sure if there were complications or whatever, but I didn't realize how much they based their life around me…until that night…and I seriously thought that they would punish me more than anything, but they didn't. My mother apologized for not giving me dinner…my father apologized for spanking me and in the end…I felt like everything was my fault for causing them so much heartache…so I never told either of them why I did what I did. I just let it go until they forgot and everything went back to normal."

The elder male Kaioh nodded in understanding, the same sad look flittering in his sapphire eyes. Sighing, he looked down at his coffee and leaned back into his chair, his gaze flickering to the dark world outside.

"I completely hated my childhood."

Emeralds widened at his declaration as his eyes stayed glued to the window.

"My mother…all I know about her was her name…technically. Aiko Chiyo. She reverted back to her last name after their marriage of a couple years and birth to me and completely resigned herself to her family's estate even though nothing of their 'divorce' was ever made official on paper.

"My father…just like yours…worked and probably lived in Kaioh Tea Company much more than at the Kaioh Estate and I knew the maids that took care of me more than I ever knew him."

Haruka remained silent at the angry and sad words that came out of the man before her. She could somewhat relate to his feelings…because she had a lot of anger issues when she dealt with her own father and his absence…but she knew it wasn't even close to how Shinji felt for his.

"I learned early on that I loved to prove people wrong," he continued, and gave a little smirk at how rebellious his words were. "My father didn't care much about me, but I showed as if I didn't care. Instead, I wanted to show him that I would be the one to take his company out of his hands…so during high school, tea ceremonies, tea cups, tea leaves, everything that's even remotely close to the word 'tea' was learned by me. I wanted to snatch it all out of his hands…and make him feel afterwards as if…he should've tried harder.

"Word got to him that I was interested in the business and…my after school program became a kind of…joined activity with him. He invited me to the tea company after all my classes were done and he showed me everything there was in there. He showed me proper techniques when dealing with the right people, the paperwork and after high school he just kind of asked if…I wanted it…

"I got very close to him during this time and he became that father I never thought was there. We never _ever_ spoke about my childhood and no one ever apologized for the time lost or how we spent it, but I always felt…it was so worth it to spend those couple of years with him and just train under him…as an employer…an apprentice…and probably lastly…his child.

"He wanted me to marry Shina at twenty. It felt like a kind of slap in the face because Miroku Tea Company was our rival and Shina…well…she was damn good at what she did…and it felt as if he didn't trust me with his own company if not for another presence there. But then my childhood mentality came along again…and I wanted to prove to him that an arranged marriage didn't have to mean a failed one…so I married her and…we were good…for a while."

Sapphires connected with interested emeralds and he just smiled it off.

"With my kind of childhood, I don't know why I care right now. I don't know why it's even striking me this badly—

"He's your father…" Haruka said easily and seriously. "And you're human…it's only right to feel the way you do."

Shinji sighed and shook his head, but the blonde wouldn't give him a word edge-wise.

"My father died of lung cancer…but not before he literally forced me to take his place in the company," she stated, lowly and somewhat angrily. Her frown deepened. "He claimed…he'd been lenient and that I owed it to him…At that point in time, I didn't think I owed him _anything_. I was his child and if anything, he owed _me_ something…But when it came down to it…I did what I was told. I completely let go of any aspirations I had regarding my dreams and just…did as I was told."

Her eyes watered somewhat at the thought of her father in his death bed and her gaze flickered to the darkness outside as well. "I hated him for a while…He was rarely there as a father and now he wanted me to just go ahead and take his spot as if I owed it to him…but in the end, I think I resented myself more…because I couldn't say a damn thing to him about it. And knowing who he was as a person, he would've understood why I'd wanted to forsake his wishes."

Her hands gripped at the sides of her coffee cup as she could only look helplessly on.

"I hate knowing that I have so many missed opportunities with him. I could've spoken to him about so many things, but I just let it go…and now? I could go up to his gravestone and have a conversation with him, but everything's so one-sided…and it always leaves me feeling as if I failed in communicating with him.

"And that's the main reason why I wanted you and Kaioh-san to talk to Michiru. I'd never want her to go through her life thinking of missed opportunities. There have been just so many mistakes floating around regarding everything and…it continues on and on…miscommunication being…the most and probably important out of all them.

"But it's so easy being closed…and so hard being open…Because when you're open, you can't help, but feel blunt about the situation and if you're closed well…everything's passive…and no one will really know if there's anything wrong. Because of your daughter…I've learned to be a bit more open. I'm normally a really reserved person…I speak my mind, but not in the ways that I have with you and your wife…At one side I'm regretting the way I've been with the two of you…at another, I wouldn't change a thing. So…before it all goes down the drain and you think me weak…or a traitor…or a coward for saying so…I…I can't stay away from your daughter like I said I would. She means…so much to me…and I've tried…I really, really have tried…and it's hurt her and it's hurt me and I don't want to do it anymore.

"I'm sorry. I can't forget her like I thought I could. Think of me speaking out of my ass that night…because that's what I was probably doing. These last weeks taught me that I can't live life properly without her…and I could only imagine that this ordeal will change a lot of things, but…if this wedding goes through…and she'll be Jiro-kun's wife…I'd just like you to know now that, that will only be a title…because she's mine…and no one else's."

The pronounced and heaviness of her heart lifted somewhat as sapphires widened at her bold words. But she's said everything she wanted to say to him…and probably more…and she wouldn't take it back. She sighed inwardly at how personal their whole conversation had just gotten and wanted nothing more than to be sitting back beside Michiru and just be in her overall presence. She missed her already…and it hadn't been a half an hour.

Looking passively at her watch, she muttered, "It's getting pretty late…I'm sure Michiru and your wife will get worried if we stay a little longer…But…in regards to your father…It's never too late to talk to him. It's never too late to talk to anyone…so…"

He gulped and nodded at her words and got up as soon as she did, grabbing his coffee cup and leaving the coffeehouse with her.

"We did talk…if you wanted to know."

She looked up at him confusedly as she opened the doors for the two of them.

Opening his and going into the car, he sipped a bit of his lukewarm drink and stated, "Michiru-chan…she spoke to us a couple days ago."

Emeralds widened somewhat at news she wasn't clearly expecting and turned the car on. Driving out of the vicinity, she started making her way back to the hospital, but kept her attention clearly on the older man next to her.

"She also gave us the letter…I'm pretty sure you know which one…"

"Yui-san's?" she guessed and he nodded. Shaking her head, she stated, "She told me about it, but never showed it to me or read any of the contents. But I'm glad you both know now…It's a pretty big deal to keep it to herself, but I'm sure Michiru's reason was valid."

"It usually is," Shinji said lowly. He sighed and leaned further into the bucket seats. "Can the two of you hold out for just one more week? That's all Shina and I are asking. Just one more week…"

Haruka gave him a small, troubled look before gazing back at the dark road before her. "Regardless of the outcome…I want to validate the fact that I do love Michiru…and I may get in the way…in future scenarios."

"I know," the elder male Kaioh stated and nodded as well. "But…I implore you to trust me…Even though everything's telling you not to…Just…trust me. One more week."

The blonde's jaw clenched at the thought of the events following what next week entailed and sighed.

"I do like you, Tenoh-san."

The small declaration was enough to make her turn head so quickly to the direction of the aqua haired man that the car kind of swiveled as well and if it wasn't such a small town and there was more than just them in the road, they would've gotten into an accident. Taking the car back into the main road, the blonde apologized a bit and noted the look of amusement in the elder male Kaioh's face.

"Is it that surprising?"

"Yes," she answered quickly and looked at her rearview mirror if only to occupy herself.

"Well, I do. I like your feisty and protective nature, and even though my old self would've told me to hate you because of your love for my daughter and that you're both women, it's that same thought that's making me gravitate to you," he said simply giving her a small smile she wasn't quite expecting. "You can take care of her…I can see that. She genuinely loves you as well…I hope _you_ can see that and…I know it's been a trying ordeal…and Shina and I…even though we don't seem like we're doing something…we are. So…I ask you…just stay with us for one more week…and if you don't like the end result of it…you can whisk my daughter away where I can never find her and be hers forever."

"That's great and all Kaioh-san," Haruka stated. "But…Michiru loves you two…and whisking her away from you seems more like a punishment for her than anything."

"Who do you think she'll choose? Us or you?"

"Michiru will choose you and your wife—

"Bzzt."

Emeralds narrowed slightly at the sound effect made as Shinji gave a small chuckle.

"Nevertheless, she shouldn't choose."

"And I completely agree. Because I want to see her afterwards…and when she chooses you…I would never see my baby girl again…"

The blonde looked at him in awe as she guided her car into the parking lot of the hospital.

"She puts you at such a high pedestal…And I completely understand why. One more week. It's all we ask for."

All things were telling her no…because one more week meant a definite change in Michiru's single status as well as her last name. But she nodded in agreement nonetheless, knowing she and Shinji got a little bit closer after their talk that provided no bickering or shouting at anyone's end…and that little bit of comfort made all the difference to her.

The elder male Kaioh patted her shoulder with an assuring smile before going out of the car and making his way back into the hospital.

O-----O

She was getting more and more worried as the time passed and neither her father nor Haruka had gotten back. She sighed once more and looked up at the waiting room door.

"I'm sure neither one is biting the other's head off Michiru-chan," her mother stated beside her, earning her a small smile.

"Well…with the way Otou-san's been with her, biting heads doesn't even seem plausible…"

"A little more extreme than that?"

Michiru nodded and chuckled a little.

"I have a feeling that your father likes Tenoh-san a little more than he's letting on, so just let them be," she stated casually. "Even more of a problem…how is she and you getting along? You seemed more distant to one another recently."

"We have been…"

"Your father and I are to blame."

It wasn't a question or a statement, and Michiru could only look at her mother silently.

"I thank you for coming to me and your father to talk…the last time we met up. All that you said were…correct. About Tenoh-san and you…and lastly about our family."

"I'm sorry I kept the letter for so long…"

Shina shook her head and sighed. "We understand why you did it. Maybe it was for the better that you did…because you're right. It is up to Shinji and me to correct the wrongs we've made. It's time to begin accepting things and…move on. You don't have to worry about us giving Tenoh-san a hard time. I think we owe it to her to at least be civil…you being around or not. We see the woman you've been trying to show us and…we understand why you're so taken to her.

"But…the wedding with Jiro-kun cannot change. I think…as a whole we will be more than willing to compromise Tenoh-san as a lover, but…" Her mother gulped and looked away conflicted.

"We've gotten too far into this to stop it now…" Michiru ended and nodded in agreement, even though her insides felt hollow.

She saw the reasoning behind the statement and sighed loudly, the sadness in her form reverberating out in waves. Smiling she leaned into her chair and gave an amused chuckle.

"Haruka…was so worried about Jiro."

Her mother looked at her questioningly as her thoughts went back to the beach house.

"If I were to say no in this wedding…Haruka was worried about the effects it would have on Jiro…and then my relationship with the two of you…and lastly…the company."

Shina's gray eyes widened at her words as she only gave her a smile.

"She doesn't want my relationship with you and Otou-san strained, but at the same time, I don't want to let her go…and picking and choosing was something she doesn't want me to do. In the other side of the spectrum, Jiro is either going to be the future of a company he loves…or…be a sideliner his entire life…and she thinks he doesn't deserve that after all this either…but she doesn't want to share me with him and without this marriage…his promotion won't happen."

"Wait…"

Grays and sapphires locked as her mother gave her a questioning look.

"Are you two…back together?"

Michiru blushed as her gaze flittered away, her eyes widening in shock at the realization that she had just said what she did.

After a whole minute of silence, she nodded and answered, "Nh, we are."

"Since when?"

She couldn't lock eyes with her mother's curious ones and the drumming of her heart only continued to beat faster. "Several hours back…"

She saw Shina look at her in surprise from her peripherals and the discomfort she had begun feeling would not go away.

"And even after getting everything she wanted, she still wants you to marry Jiro-kun hmm?"

"She wants what's best for everyone, but her…and me in the process, I suppose," she said softly. "I know it doesn't seem like she does, but she cares a lot about what happens to the company if I were to decline. She cares about what it could mean to our family in general and Jiro as well. She's not selfish and goes gallivanting around to destroy relationships…she's so much more selfless than that…even though at times, she acts like she could care less…"

They both looked up as the door opened and appeared her father and Haruka, who smiled at the two of them. She gave a worried look at the blonde who only gave her a reassuring smile before going up to her and sitting beside her once more.

"Everything alright?" she asked and the tomboy only nodded.

"Any news with Otou-sama?" her father asked and sat down at his original spot as well, getting a hug and a kiss from his ex-wife after a small shake of the head.

He sighed in nervousness and drank some more of his coffee.

Michiru leaned into the young CEO tiredly and gave a small, stealthy kiss to her neck. She smelled good and gave her the overall effect of feeling warm and comforted without ever needing to do anything, but just being there beside her. She felt Haruka envelop her shoulders with her unoccupied arm and hug her closer.

There, the two couples waited in silence until a doctor came around with a relieved smile on his face.

AN: /Sigh…I know this chapter was short…in comparison to some and probably not as fluffy as I promised…And I think the reply page is giving the chapter itself a run for its money O.O but writing smut is haaard…and you know…with the amount I gave last week, a short chappy is okay…right? Right? Right! XD Nevertheless I hope you guys liked the attempt I made at another semi-smut scene at the top (remember no nc-17 stuff!) and even though not a lot happened in this chapter…I'm gearing it up to set things in motion for later chapters. Speaking of later chapters…I won't be updating for a while. Wrath of the Lich King (WoW's new expansion) is coming up next week and…I promise I won't write…haha. I can't to tell you the truth…my head's probably going to be occupied w/ only one thing. So I'm sorry if this disappoints some of you, but to be honest I need a little break from writing this as well. My head's been hurting at the prospect of updating, but I promise it won't be left in the dust. My next update will most likely be at the end of the month…so yeah. I'm sorry…I really am. But I didn't want to update this week w/o telling you guys what I'm planning for the next couple of weeks. Didn't want to leave you guys hanging. In a more lighthearted note though…I hope to write enough so that by the time I come back it'll be worth the wait…so…hopefully you guys'll still be w/ me til then.

LaCazadora: Yes they are most definitely back together.

Black Caballiere: Yoshiko can and have beaten the sense into Haruka. Your many days of waiting will turn to many weeks…I'm saddened to say.

petiyaka: Yup…I adore Yoshiko too. She's the cool, but strict mother I've always wanted…Suicide or depression? Ngeh…as long as I'm not pinned for accessory to murder I think that's fine…but suicide won't let you finish the story and depression…well…let's hope someone nearby can alleviate it for you.

waiting4FWBupdate: Haha…people were so geared for the "fluff" in this chapter and I'm sorry if I didn't provide. It was pretty short…so yeah…I completely agree though…they would be the coolest parents ever.

Mantaray: Haha a migraine after reading? Awesome…and sorry…at the same time. Yeah…I definitely wanted them together on my bday…which kind of made that scene what I wanted and not at the same time. Oh well. Bday came and went…and I didn't really wish for much…now that I think about it haha.

wolvesorrow: Haha only the majority of the story…pfft. You readers complain too much. 12 chapters isn't that long…Thanks for the compliment on my writing by the way. Appreciate it.

My Veggie Burger: Mmm…burger sounds good…sorry…hungry…Haha brought tears to your eyes? Nice…just cuz the two best couples in anime history finally got together. I think…finally…is the most capped word from all my readers this chappy…that's hilarious. XD yeah…torturous for the readers, extreme pain for the ones partaking in the story.

Garfield: Pfft you softy! Don't cry just cuz they're getting back together…haha every part of me wants it to end so I can stop stressing about my constant updates :P

Pyunji: Well I'm glad I made your Saturday night worth it.

Galinda Thropp: Heh…yeah it does feel rushed. Sorry…and sorry for the sucky last couple of weeks too. Nah this chapter isn't that bad…I'm planning on Kei's heart attack scare to be something they're both going to regret, but that's for you to worry about for the next update. Happiness is permanent soon? Maybe…haha.

shin: Yay no killing meee!! And a slap to the back of the head for stopping there? Yeah…Yeah I agree. XD Well thanks for not killing me…and thank you for knowing that killing me won't bear fruit to future chapters…so don't kill me on my planned hiatus yes? Haha you sound like a masochist w/ your little saying at the end there…

RaginFireDesire: Yes, yes they are back together. And thank you for the greeting.

Kilohe: Yoshiko kicked major ass last chapter. Well angst is not over since the situation hasn't cleared…but we'll see what I do w/ it. I'm prepared for you to come egg my house at my decision to not write for a while because of wow though :P

Haruka-Michiru: Yeah…I've been old enough to drink. I feel old -.- Haha yeah I figured since no one expected them to go together it was a good time to do it…and it was my bday so yeah…haha. Nope it definitely is not over. Haha, you know me being right cuz I'm the author isn't very valid. If you don't think her confession to her parents seem right, you probably have a point as well. One ring to rule them all…wait…wrong story. Yes…well Haruka will most likely show Michiru her ring next chappy. I personally loved what Michiru says to her when she put her necklace on though. That was cute…

MisatoCarey24: Yeah…it's took me pretty long to write…which probably meant it took long to read. Waiting for the sequel of HP? Yeah…I have a plot bunny for it…definitely. I dunno when it'll come to be, but I'll probably rest after this is done and over with before starting up on it. As for a sequel on FwB…never thought about it. Maybe an epilogue…but I doubt I'd make a sequel. We'll see I suppose. Thanks for the comments nonetheless and I hope you had a good Halloween too.

.pwned: you would like that wouldn't u? well…there really wasn't any…so I'm sorry if it semi-disappointed XD I still can't write smut damn it…It was sooo hard just writing that first part…/sigh…haha and yes…surprised you remember it, but /sigh…I am 23…thanks for the reminder after a week of forgetting…

Swinging Cloud: Haha…/sigh. I dunno if I should be sorry or glad that you're speechless.

t.: yes…Yes!! Take everything you said back!! -.- wait what? Well I'm glad you like how it played out and zero errors equals win.

picturesofsuccess: Haha I didn't realize I could kill for while. Killing seemed more like…stab or shoot and then leave…but I guess repetitive stabbing would be considered killing for a while. As for how it'll pan out…I'm quite excited to take it out of my head and write it actually…can't wait how you guys gauge it too…

WindChaser0001: Haha yeah…blame the author for their stupidness-ness.

YinYangTwin1: haha I'm glad the kissing was refrained. I'm also against kissing people you don't really know. Appreciate it. Haha I completely know what you mean about watching people fighting. I'm just glad people liked the way she shot her down…I wanted a definite parental feel to it and that's what I felt I got. Haha, well Haruka did say Michiru's welcome in there whenever, but as a senshi your right…leaping 2 stories shouldn't be that big of a deal…XD Ahh…I will fail in updating this week…I'm sorry. I promise to definitely finish it upon return though.

…: Isn't it gay?? Zomg…the new layout sucks balls…-.- sorry…I haven't reviewed or read anything for a while so I wouldn't know about the review window, but yeah…/sigh. Glad you're still reading. Reviewing is definitely not forced haha. Your review got cut…ffn sucks ass…haha. Wow…okay no more "sucks (fill in the blank)" statements for me tonight…I personally like talking to my readers…it gives me a sense of…I dunno xD the one sided convos are one more things to look forward to at updates. And yes…ffn hates that shift button and what it could do…I can't make my favorite emoticons whenever I reply…makes me sad…Haha…well thank you for the three replies in one chappy as well as the greeting.

Thepillows93: Yay another advocate for the let's ban ffn's new layout club…I just made it up right now…sorry… Haha…me a jerk?? Never!! Michiru marrying Jiro while having Haruka as side lover?? Sounds like a plausible happy ending to tell you the truth. Angry Asian on my tail. I've never had that. I've seen angry Asians (really hot, angry, girl Asians -.-) and you know…maybe it won't be so bad…XD j/k.

Anime123: Finally! A good chapter! All I wanted to hear.

Akira-kun: Hmm…you said it the day of, no belated bdays xD haha idiot of a child. Yoshiko rocks. Marriage license? Hmm…I'll explain it after the marriage just so people know the ifs, whens, and buts of it, but yeah. I'll explain the deal with that after the marriage.

Love is simply Eternal: Haha…I've done that before…gotten so overly excited about an update and scared or surprised the people around me within a twenty foot radius…haha. Good times. /Sigh…Harry Potter…my failure DX haha. I cringe at the thought of writing that especially after DH…horrible epilogue. HORRIBLE!! -.- sorry…if you're the other kind of shipper and completely disagree w/ me I completely understand. Well, in my defense I guess I could say I wrote it ages ago when I still couldn't write well (not to say I do now or anything) and yeah…it's not very well written…As for HP…I am sooo going to update that to something that I can read on my spare time w/o cringing every two seconds. Yay they're back together XD. Yeah…the parents and kids confrontation is all I wanted to happen in that chappy aside from getting them together. Glad you don't like Rai because…you're not supposed to haha. I'll be sad as well as happy when this is over. In terms of writing, it's probably been my shortest "relationship" since HP took me over 2 years to finish and this has been a project for only several months. But in terms of next story…we'll see when it gets there. The ending for this isn't scheduled for a few more chapters…at least that's what my head's thinking. I hope there's more fluff…or something…so it'll be worth it to some readers…haha.

AlterEgoErin: Never broke up?? They had to!! They were stuck in that monotony of sex and good times…and more sex…but no real love…haha. I like making H&M cry apparently, but yeah…I delivered the confession hella off handedly…maybe for a reason…I'm not completely sure anymore. But yes…they are together. And I hope the menial amount of text in which they semi did something was a good read. I could just feel the discontent rolling in waves now…

Volchise: Make a lil love and get down tonight…it sounds like you're going to be one of those people disappointed at how crappy my smut writing has become after not writing them get down for a couple months…XD

jadedlilgirl: two months of abstinence SUCKS!! Hahahaha. I completely agree…Writing and patience comes hand in hand I suppose…but I don't really think of doing it and only do it when I feel like it so I guess it's okay.

Tigon ookami: Michiru?? Suicide?? NEVAH!! Haha cavities…yes…and smack to Haruka's face? Double yes…XD you know…I was contemplating on her hearing Michiru out…and then I realized…I wanted her to get pwned by her mother more…so I didn't haha. XD the turn overs in personality…I hope they weren't that OOC, but yes…love is a valid reason for OOCness…Haruka's mother will take her back, I hope Michiru's parents seemed to ease off a little in this chappy at least from your perspective, and Hanako…XD love the little scene you just played in my head. Shoot! Shoot! Bang! Bang!

Vanessa Riverton: Yes…it only took forever…pfft…that's not too long. You guys are impatient…haha well I'm glad living another day is optional…I like life…

obsessively-yours: Thank you for the greeting :) Dang…I think you're the second to admitting suicidal tendencies…maybe I should just stop writing…XD But…that whole just friends excuse is the base of angst!! Haha…well there was fluff…and I guess I couldn't let them stay in that beach house all night…even though they could've and was more than willing to (that bath scene…/sigh…maybe next time)…Oh and thanks about the whole Yoshiko Yuriko thing…I think HP got in my head for a second there…

Nekomi Kaze: Yes…and according to Shina…loving one another is not enough to stop it because it's too late to do so :P I like being the evil author…XD As of now…it's not really clear what the two of them will do because they're both pretty close to the people involved. To be selfish…or not be selfish? Haha. Yoshiko disowning Haruka was painted in my mind as soon as she got back from her trip and realizes what her daughter's been up to. As for Maou…o m g…I HATED how they licensed it at the very middle of the drama when me and gf was sooo into it and ALL the sites stopped showing it -.- I got to finish it, but it still irked me…

Haruka Akira: I think…you were the one to propose that whole chain necklace ring thing right? So I gotta give you the props for the idea. Thank you :D It's a fabulous one and I'll probably use it again for Michiru's ring…haha. Well you're welcome for bringing them back…haha. Thanks for the greeting (it's the thought that counts even if it's not the right day :)) Haha yeah…Michiru wanting a sick day from her wedding planning…I think that cracked me up a bit…I thought that whole let's make babies thing was hilarious. It was easy to write and I dunno…I just kind of went along w/ it. Smut? Sorry if it didn't deliver as well as I thought it would. Grats on your certificate and a wedding? Nope…not yet buddy. They're not out of the clearing yet.

Chumba Wumba: I'm glad someone feels that way…cuz I COMPLETELY feel that way about stories…I think that's the main reason why I drag it on for so long…I just…don't want it to end just yet. But yeah…I know how you feel. What's next? Getting over that wedding I suppose, cuz it's not resolved yet. Haha…yeah that talk…I wanted their talk to be completely and utterly honest I suppose…so I know what you mean entailing things you're not supposed to talk w/ your parents about, but breaking point has its limits and she was nearing hers. As for Haruka being all talk…she spoke about it w/ Shinji this chapter and…we'll see how that goes as well. Yeah no…it's not a special age at all -.- Just one of those in betweens where you're like…w/e I'm just older…:D yes…yes Michiru did give her present damn it…oh? That was this chapter? Yeah…that's right XD

shounenshoujocadet: I have never been good w/ short stories or one shots so an overview would be…here I'll try. H&M meet, they become friends w/ benefits, they break up, they meet up after a month, they become friends, they plan a wedding that involves one, but not the two of them, and now they're together. Hope that was spark notes-ish enough for you haha.

krugern: You know…I should just tell shounenshoujocadet…the person atop you in the one sided convo line, to read your reviews…because what you say is definitely the overview in each chapter he or she's looking for XD. I'm glad you like the chapter. I love reading your reply if only to see what you thought was good and what stood out to you the most. Yeah…the beginning of the chapter wasn't very bright…Like everything was all morose and yucky and everyone was feeling ghetto…but it got better. Laughed at your predicament on your trip XD I'm glad I didn't update in time? haha


	22. Just a Title

Chapter 22: Just a Title

Kei was still pretty much knocked out when the doctor's gave the okay for the success of the operation so Shina and Shinji both insisted on Michiru and Haruka to go ahead and make their way to the teahouse to spend the night there.

As soon as the kids left, Shinji sighed loudly at the day's events and stepped foot in his father's room. Shina was still outside talking things out with the doctors, but he was tired of talking all of the sudden and wanted nothing more than to see his father's still breathing form.

Looking up from the tiled floor, his eyes narrowed tiredly at all the machines near Kei's bedside and stood there for a second to take it all in. If there was ever a time he'd seen his father's weak state…this was it. He never showed weakness…not even when his spot in the company was rightfully taken by his own child and his wife.

Breathing loudly to dispel his rampant thoughts he pulled a lone chair from one of the corners and dragged it to Kei's bedside, sitting himself down as soon as he was near enough to see the shallow breaths going up and down…slowly, but surely.

He wondered briefly what it was like to lose a parent…He couldn't say he ever knew because his mother was not…his mother. She died and he didn't care because people shouldn't care about a stranger's death. It's just another casualty…another statistic. His so-called mother was just another statistic. He chuckled bitterly at the thought and gripped his forehead with his digits.

Haruka knew how it felt like to lose a parent…That was one of the main reasons why he called her out for coffee tonight…Talking with someone who was like a stranger was better than talking with a family member—there wouldn't be unnecessary judgments made.

Sadly enough, he learned long ago that she was a nice enough person…even before he knew she was way more important than she was letting on in regards to his daughter. His overall first impression when she showed the condominiums to him without the usual ass kissing involved in their business was that…the gossip following her was amusing to him, but other than that…not much else useful. She was a tycoon…a business man. She demanded respect the first time she stepped into her own office, saw him sitting there, and waiting for her and since then…it hadn't changed much.

He was reminded that she was a child only because of the predicament of her and his daughter's past relationship, but other than that…she's been the same Tenoh Haruka she's shown to him since that day he decided he'd liked their business transaction enough to sever ties with the Lantern Corporation and back behind Tenoh Corp. instead. She was a character…that in itself was true. But she was also real…unlike the kind of crap people gave and showed him at a daily basis.

He realized it might've felt strange for her to have a talk with him today, but if he were to be completely honest with her, they had a lot in common—personality, history…their abundance of pride…And she was the closest person he could talk to who he could relate to with the situation.

She's…a good kid. A part of him wants to stop this charade now…His ex-wife had gotten used to her presence and although neither of them had completely accepted the relationship between the tomboy and their daughter…a little time spent would hopefully better their situation. But along with that thought came the topic at the end of their conversation.

_"__But…in regards to your father…It's never too late to talk to him. It's never too late to talk to anyone…so…"_

He had a _lot_ to talk to his father about…the most important probably being the deal in this entire wedding. The reasons why it couldn't come to succession…He just hoped he would understand…but he seriously doubted it.

"Anata…are you alright?"

He smiled. Shina had only started calling him as she used to before their falling out recently.

One more week…

Turning around from his sitting form, he gave a weak and tired smile and nodded. "What did the doctors say?"

She shrugged, pulled another chair, and set it near his. "Nothing we both don't already know."

He sighed and swept his hands over his hair. Leaning his head on her shoulder, he gave a forlorn look at his father's still form and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I was so afraid he would leave with everything left unspoken."

She took him gingerly in her arms and kissed his temple. "He didn't…that's all that's important."

Wrapped in this same thought, he was jittery as well as nervous when Kei would finally wake up…and find out everything he's been avoiding to tell him: the decisions for the company, the marriage, Jiro and Michiru…Michiru…

He gulped.

He could already tell a storm was brewing and it won't be good in his end. He could only wonder how his own daughter had the courage to talk about these kinds of matters to both him and Shina just a few days ago…and marveled at how well she stood up for herself.

He wouldn't be able to do that…

He chuckled in wonder at the thought of her. "You know…I was so surprised and awed at how strong Michiru-chan's gotten recently. I mean…she always has…we both know that. We've taught her to be that way with and without our presence…but…our talk a few days ago…"

Shina smiled. "I was expecting it a little considering she's spoken to me before about something like it, but…a friend with benefit…I never really realized she could do that!"

Shinji laughed and nodded in agreement. "It makes me a little proud and not at the same time…"

"Shinji!"

His laughter continued at his wife's chastising and delved deeper in her embrace.

"You excited?"

"About the wedding?"

He nodded.

"Of course I am," she answered, as if it was a stupid question in and of itself.

He sighed. "One more week…"

O-----O

The maid looked at them surprisingly and Haruka could only stifle a laugh. Looking over at the beautiful woman next to her, the laughter that was beginning to come up from her system rose even higher, and she didn't think she could stop it from coming out even if they were given one more second.

"Just…one room?"

A chuckle came out as sapphires rolled in exasperation.

"Yes…just…give us one room."

"Well…oh, alright," the maid stated, sounding and looking as if she suddenly had an epiphany. "There's a bedroom with two beds…that one's—

"Would be great," the blonde cut off saving another exasperated reply from the violinist.

It was nice to see her steaming, but they were both tired in all honesty and if this woman would not give them one room with only one bed tonight, by all means, she could give them the one with two beds…they just won't use the other one…

"As you wish," she stated with a bow, and began turning away. "Please follow me."

_You mean, as _you_ wish,_ Haruka thought with a roll of her own eyes and good naturedly swung an arm across the violinist's shoulder, the smaller woman giving her a tired and annoyed look. Pressing her closer to her side, she gave her a small kiss in the forehead as they walked on and followed the maid walking several feet before them.

A couple minutes into their trekking, they finally came across a normal door. The young CEO was kind of surprised that it wasn't a shoji door, but wouldn't complain. It meant they could and would lock the door for the night. She smirked as her thoughts gave way to more…adult ones.

"We have some nightclothes you could wear," the maid started once more as she opened the door and led them in the quite spacious room. "We understand you came here due to the emergencies that transpired a few hours back and I will head out and get those for you so you may change into something more comfortable."

She saw Michiru gave a fake thankful smile as the maid left and a small roll of her eyes once more when it closed.

Haruka laughed. "Now, now koi, don't be like that."

She sighed. "Do you realize we spent about ten minutes at the entrance telling her that yes, we'd like a room with just one bed that we're both more than willing to share?"

"But Michiru, you're their boss's granddaughter!" the blonde cried in fake exasperation. "They just wanted to be sure you weren't spending a night with another man that wasn't the same one you're scheduled to marry within a week, or God forbid if they actually _know_ who I am, a woman!"

The aqua haired woman narrowed her eyes at her, embraced her from her waist, stood on her tip toes and kissed her on the lips. "Stop being cheeky, even though it's cute and endearing."

The tomboy laughed and hugged her back.

They stood in that silence for a moment and she reveled at how normal it felt, but at the same time how long she's waited to just do this simple action which meant more now than it did when they were supposed friends.

Inching her face closer to hers, she saw the small twinkle of happiness from those enthralling sapphires before she closed hers and they met for a kiss. Over and over, it reminded her that kissing Michiru wasn't like kissing another woman. She didn't know what it was…but the overall effect it had on her was, she figured, more of a therapeutic one than an action that merited the start of more actions. She didn't have to kiss the violinist with the intent of taking off her clothes, although she was more than willing to do that little bit of deed. She could kiss her with the intent of just showing her that she needed her. She's only done that to one other person before, and Keiko was the person most far back in her mind at the present moment.

As their tongues met softly in a gentle caress, the sound of the door opening barely registered in her mind, but she could tell it had with the smaller woman's. The tempo to her kiss changed, and her lithe, violinist's hands tightened around her waist somewhat, and as she smirked at how uncomfortable the maid probably was at seeing them so…intimate…Michiru ended the kiss with a triumphant smile of her own.

Turning around and flipping her hair oh-so beautifully, she looked up in mild, fake surprise and smiled at the maid who could only stand there silently, her gaze widened at the floor beneath her.

Haruka laughed inwardly and began the task of unbuttoning her dress shirt to get into the undershirt and shorts she decided to wear beneath her semi-formal clothes. She heard the aqua haired woman say a brief thank you to the still quiet maid and closed the door afterwards, the clicking of the locks pronounced in her ears.

"Ahh Michiru, she's probably thinking what kind of a scarlet woman you are now," the blonde joked as she folded her blue dress shirt and placed it on the cabinet between both beds.

"She can think whatever she wants," the violinist stated and began undressing before her as well, the clothes the maid had come in with placed at the bottom of the bed.

Laughing outwardly at the situation, the tomboy took the rest of her clothes off until she was only left with her plain white undershirt and gray shorts she adorned after their last…session. Flipping the white fluffy blankets out of their neat form, she went on the bed and sat down at the top, her back leaning against the headboard, her eyes trained on the still undressing woman in front of her.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a teasing note in her voice, her sapphires showing the glint of mischief that made her smirk.

"Always," was her quick and witty answer.

She chuckled at the look of distaste Michiru gave at the light blue pajamas given to her and sighed.

"You could just…wear nothing?" the blonde suggested.

Narrowing her eyes playfully at her, the violinist replied, "You would like that…" and took off her bra.

Smirking up at the look of hunger probably imminent in her emerald eyes, Haruka crawled to her and snatched the top of the pajama out of her hands.

"Haruka!" she chastised.

She possessively took her by the waist and looked up, her peripherals catching the other woman's perking nipples and smiled rather arrogantly. Going eye level with one of the nipping mounds, she nibbled the tip with her lips and grinned at the way the smaller body in her arms writhed at her small action. Rolling it around, she gave a small flick of her tongue that produced the shudder she wanted.

"Haruka…"

Oh, God she loved the way Michiru moaned her name. It was always a fantasy come true hearing it. Focusing her attention on the softness in her mouth, she began her ministrations, her hands going down and into the silky underwear. Cupping the smooth, round cheeks in her hands, her tongue gradually sped and her arms pulled the smaller woman to her lap, the warmth in her midsection rising in temperature.

As her ministrations ended, she looked up in hunger at orbs that shone down at her with the same voracity.

"Done?" the violinist asked with a bated breath and she shook her head mischievously in answer. "But I thought the second one was my turn?"

"It doesn't have to be…" the tomboy stated cheekily and grinned.

Chuckling, the aqua haired woman grabbed the top of the pajama strewn beside them and shrugged it on, Haruka's pouting obvious as she successfully buttoned it in place.

"I missed you too you know," she said softly, caressing her cheeks with her warm hands and bending down to kiss her. "It feels great to be dominated by you, but I'm sure you miss me more than you're letting on as well."

The truth in the violinist's words made her smile widely. Nodding in affirmation, she let her get off her lap and crawled back to the head of the bed, Michiru following her shortly and sitting back down on her as soon as her back was to the headboard of the bed once more.

Looking up at sparkling sapphires that waited in anticipation, she grabbed the bottom of her undershirt and pulled it up, feeling the cold air seep into her body and her goose bumps rising out in effect as it came successfully off and tossed aimlessly at the floor.

Locking eyes with hungry sapphires that looked down at her in appreciation, she leaned forward for the contraption around her body to be released and not a moment later, her bra followed her undershirt as well.

They both took a second to look at the glimmering ring in the soft glow of the lighting across her bare body, the violinist running her index finger across the chain all the way to the ring itself. She locked eyes with her again, a soft smile across her beautiful features.

Slowly Haruka slid herself lower into the bed, Michiru getting up a bit to allow her the movement she needed, and a few seconds and the cool blanket over their heating forms later, she looked up expectantly at a silent violinist who eyed her every move diligently.

She knew she looked so submissive at the moment, but she couldn't help it. In every sexual encounter she's ever had, she had always wanted the upper hand, being in the bottom or not…but the violinist had the effect on her that being taken care of wasn't a bad thing. It didn't mean she was weak, or that she was bad at what she did. It simply meant that she was loved…and with Michiru, she _knew_ she was loved. There was never a need to say the declaration out loud. Many say it and it becomes this broken mantra.

To say it once was enough…Let your entire being _show_ it after.

And time and time again, the smaller woman showed her.

It started with a kiss. It should always start with a kiss…because something so near and dear to her heart should never start with anything, but. She's had sex before that did not entail any kissing…it was the emptiest she's ever felt in her life after the deed was done.

Again she was enthralled at how wonderful the aqua haired woman's kiss was like to her. Raising her arms to brush her hands through those soft curls, her breath hitched at the violinist hands that had began paying attention to her breasts. Shuddering at the welcoming feeling she hadn't experienced in well over two months and _knowing_ this time around was going to be different even though the actions were going to be more or less the same, she smiled into the kiss, hoping that the aqua haired woman could feel it and know she appreciated being with her more than anything.

Michiru's soft lips trailed off, the smaller woman beginning to trail down to her neck and bosom. She loved the little suckling motions made through her neck and felt herself grow hotter and wetter as the little spots, so familiar to the violinist was kissed and paid careful attention to. She didn't know who occupied the nearest bedrooms to the teahouse near theirs. She didn't want to care…But it was the only thing stopping her from moaning any louder than she could, and when those soft lips trailed to a perking bud, it was all she could do not to elicit a cry and shove her fist into her mouth instead, biting down hard.

She looked down into amused, twinkling sapphires that looked up at her and groaned at the visible flicking of her pink tongue. She shut her eyes and just concentrated on that warm feeling in the base of her stomach that gradually grew larger and larger.

Amidst the ministrations to her upper body, lithe hands had begun pulling her shorts off as well. Raising her hip higher, she allowed the pulling of her shorts and underwear too apparently and took little note of it as it joined her discarded bra and shirt, those same hands trailing down towards the center of her core.

Distracted at the slowness the deliberate hands were making, she could only notice Michiru had stopped paying attention to her breasts and had begun making her way down, kissing pass her toned midsection and gradually going lower and lower.

Locking with hungry sapphires once more, she bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes shutting close and hips buckling automatically as the pure need in her system was satiated only a couple seconds later.

O------O

She felt content at seeing the fluttering of emeralds and smiled at the thought that it was her doing…her fault that the other was tired.

"Haruka? Sleeping already?" she asked and brushed through blonde hairs as she was now accustomed to doing.

Emeralds opened a little as a smile flittered on her handsome face.

"Nh, it's your fault."

She laughed and hugged her closer, feeling the warmness of her naked body and loved the feeling the smoothness of her legs made against her own.

Strong hands enveloped her waist as Haruka looked up at her, the soft smile in her face unmissed.

"You make me so happy," the blonde said quietly, and it was all she could take to not have her way with her again.

Brushing her fingers through wild locks, she smiled at her endearingly and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad I make you feel the same way you make me feel, Haruka."

The tomboy smiled and leaned up to her for a kiss. Meeting her halfway, just as she wanted to do with everything in regards to their relationship, she locked lips with her once more, this one not so forced and hunger filled from either lover.

As they settled into the bed, the blanket strewn over their shoulders, sapphires looked down at emeralds questioningly, the blonde glancing up at her in askance as well.

"How was your coffee break with my father?"

Haruka smirked. "It was good," she answered. "We…spoke about a lot of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" she asked curiously.

She had been wondering what had transpired between them because the tomboy hadn't looked forlorn or stressed when they got back, emotions that she would not be able to just stand and let go.

"He's worried about your grandfather first of all," the young CEO started, looking up at the ceiling above them thoughtfully. "I think…he really just wants to talk to him about some things…and this scare made him come to the conclusion that he had done enough waiting."

Michiru nodded in understanding. "Talking as a family is not a very Kaioh-like trait."

The taller woman smiled sadly. "Do you know what his relationship with his father was like?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't like to talk about it…which only means it's probably worse than my relationship with him."

"His upbringing wasn't the best…I mean…in my opinion it's a typical upbringing of a rich kid. Parents are too busy with the family business…the main priority is money, money, money, and well…you know how it is. There are just too many people thinking the future for their family is more viable than the present…which I think is as sad as it is untrue."

She nodded as she realized what they had spoken about…and was kind of envious to hear that her lover had heard about her father's relationship with his father first than her.

"He was curious about my dad too…so I entertained him if only to take his mind out of the current situation…which makes me remember…I never told you why I ran away that one time."

The violinist perked up at their sudden conversation and was all ears, her attention only focused on the talking tomboy in her arms. It had taken them well into the night…not just the conversation dealing with her story, but simple talks about their parents and life as children. It wasn't something that they both already didn't know about one another, but she found it was fun to reminisce nonetheless. She had the somewhat perfect childhood, but she envied Haruka's more…and she found that Yoshiko and Minoru had been the best parents they hoped they could be, their personalities, leniencies, and overall job as parents making the most sense to Haruka's current personality.

She wished she could meet her father now…and thank him, for having such a wonderful child. But Yoshiko was still here…and if anyone deserved thanks, it was her.

"I'm glad your parents brought you up to be such a wonderful person."

The young CEO smirked up at her and gave her a kiss.

"I only hope your parents can see the same things you see in me."

Rubbing her smooth arms, she gave a thoughtful look before smiling. "I think…they've grown to like you…much more than they're willing to say…It can't be helped I guess…You have such an endearing personality."

Chuckling, Haruka came up to kiss her once more, and their night continued on with reminisces and talks about anything and everything their mind summed up.

O-----O

Violinist fingers gripped the doorway as her ears perked at the palpable yelling through the closed door. Gulping, she looked around for a sign of her mother who was obviously not in the room across the door or Haruka who had once again dropped her off and was in the process of getting coffee for the entire family.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Father, let's just talk about this for a second!"

"No…NO!"

"Your heart—

"If you cared at _all_ about my wellbeing, you would _not_ be spouting this crap at me now!"

"Then would you rather have everything swept under the rug?!"

"I would rather have her marry some man she has no feelings for than entertain the fact that she has feelings for another _woman_!"

Michiru gulped as her insides shook roughly. Her stare could only lock at the doorknob gripped tightly by her cold, shaking fingers.

"You know damn well that an arranged marriage never made anyone in this family happy…"

"She will be happy. She will be happy with a man. If it kills me…she will marry Sugiura and—

"Where was all that talk regarding not using your teahouse for the marriage ceremony because that was what you didn't want then? Was that all talk at your end?!"

"You never mentioned _Tenoh Haruka_ being in the picture! I should've…" Kei growled loudly as his forced words subsided and a creak of a bed echoed to the smaller woman's ears.

Turning the knob, she pushed the door weakly grabbing the attention of her two family members present inside. Looking up at her father before locking eyes with olden sapphires, she closed the door behind her, a dull thud echoing across the room at her appearance.

Kei's discontented frown immediately became apparent. "Is the crap your father's feeding me true? You've turned into some kind of lesbian?" His words were quiet…dangerous…as if he dared her to say otherwise.

Looking away from his serious face, she looked at the floor beneath them instead and stood there quietly, her silence an ample enough answer for the old man.

"That is despicable—

"I don't see how it could be—

"Don't you dare talk back to me you insolent child!" Turning to Shinji, he breathed loudly and muttered, "This is the kind of crap you've grown. This is the byproduct of your careless parenting!"

"Are you kidding me right now?" her father growled, looking like he wanted to laugh in sarcasm. "You really want to talk about bad parenting _Otou-sama_?"

"Stop it…father…ojii-san—

"No!" Kei yelled, turning to her this time. "Refrain yourself from calling me anything in regards to a family member until you check yourself in to a mental hospital or break ties with anyone with the Tenoh name!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_Years_!" he seethed. "It took years upon years to bring this family up and only one little fool to bring it down! Do you realize what kind of crap we're going to have to go through as a family because of your rash decision?! Did you even _think_ about anyone else—

"I have thought it!"

Kei stood up from his bedside and walked towards her, angry fists balled to his sides. Standing her ground, the violinist looked at him defiantly in the same sapphires that narrowed even more only a few seconds later. Before she knew it, he had a hand raised in the air. Before she could even react, it had started to make its way to her face. She closed her eyes roughly, expecting to be hit by hands that never touched her this way before…only to open them seconds later when no sound or action came out.

Looking to her grandfather's side, her father was there, holding his arm back by the wrist, a stern and disbelieving look on his young face.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my child," he growled dangerously, locking eyes with Kei who was at his eye level.

They stayed in that electrically charged position, young hands still gripping olden wrists.

A few moments later, Kei snapped his wrist out of his son's grip, his lips pursing and eyes narrowing some more as they stood defiantly in front of one another.

"You have two choices. Only two," he started, his voice a mere whisper, but his ugly intent visible through each word. "The first, is to break this notion in your daughter's head regarding who she thinks she is, disciplining her, and teaching her, her grounds as a _woman_ by marrying her to the next available _man._ I do not _care_ if it's Sugiura or some homeless man out of the street—she _will_ marry a man. If this isn't taken care of, you know what I'm still capable of doing regarding the company…and you do _not_ want to push me into disowning all of you and ending it after my life is over."

He breathed loudly, hands flying to his chest to grip it somewhat before turning away.

"Leave. Make sure the wedding happens as you've told me it would. I will make my presence known in the ceremony if only to guarantee its happening."

Michiru felt sick inside. Just when she thought everything was starting to bear fruit…that everything was going to be alright…she was solely reminded of the real world…and what reputation meant for everyone.

Looking up she could only keep her jaw tightly shut as her grandfather breathed deeply and loudly from his bed, the angry frown in his face marred by the pain there as he kept a tight grip on the gown over his heart. Her father had a similar expression completed with his scowl and although she knew she wasn't the one he was angry at, she was definitely the root cause of it.

She wanted to get out; away from this room and back into the comforting arms of the blonde who would be by her side now matter what.

Gulping the words she definitely wanted to lash back with, she turned around quickly, her heart getting heavier with each second she stayed in that room. Making her way to the door, she twisted the cold knob, opened it, made her way out, and closed it before finally looking up at a hallway that was no longer empty.

She could tell both her mother and Haruka had overheard everything that went down in the room—their morose faces gave the only hint or indication she needed.

She looked up at emeralds that gave her a few mixed expressions. The tomboy was angry first and foremost…this was obvious enough. But amidst that was also confusion and most importantly sadness. Why was it so hard for everyone to just accept her? Why should reputation be more important than another person's feelings?

She looked down at the chair next to the blonde and saw four coffee cups there.

Why couldn't they just like her?

She felt her heart twinge as she stepped closer to the young CEO and as soon as she was near enough, warm, strong hands enveloped her shoulders and held her in.

She didn't care that her mother was behind her and was looking at their menial public display of affection. All she could do was revert back to the comfort within the confines of Haruka's hug and lose herself. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's slim waist and feel her hug grow tighter as she placed her head softly on her shoulder, the suit blazer rough against her cheek.

The door opened and her father stepped out, looking as haggard and angry as he did inside Kei's hospital room.

"Anata…"

Hearing his wife's voice seemed to relieve and anger him more at the same time. He could only shake his head in disappointment and grab his temples roughly with his fingers, slamming the door shut behind him, but not before olden, disgusted eyes bore through Michiru's sapphires.

She turned her head away and placed her other cheek on Haruka's shoulder, her eyes closing tightly and the fleeting image of the look of contempt so easily shown by similar sapphires not leaving sooner than she hoped it would.

"Let's…grab a bite to eat," Shinji grunted and looked over his shoulder at the closed door, his eyes narrowing expressively. "I don't want to be here any more than he wants me to be."

The tomboy nodded as the aqua hared woman made her way out of that too comforting embrace. Emeralds looked down at her warmly before wordlessly ushering her out of the hallway by her waist, her parents following shortly behind them. The coffee cups stayed on the chair as they left, all, but forgotten amidst the torrent of problems surging too rapidly at a too early time in the morning.

O-----O

"I can't believe him!" Shinji growled and kicked the table's leg again, shaking the entire table's contents roughly.

"Anata…"

"Otou-san…"

Haruka smirked at how automatic chastises came with the family.

"He's impossible!" the elder male Kaioh bellowed. "He…He…"

He scratched his head in annoyance and kicked the table again.

The blonde couldn't help the small chuckle from coming out making Shinji remember her presence in their table forgotten amidst his tirade. He sighed, clutching his temples as he did so.

To the tomboy it almost seemed hypocritical. Maybe it was…Only a couple weeks back, the same man that now sat civilly in front of her had pointedly called her a "thing". She didn't really know whether amusement or hopelessness merited the right emotion for the situation. The only thing that kept her attention was that whatever the Kaiohs had planned was going to backfire and one more week seemed too short to fix all the problems that had risen, including the new one regarding Grandfather Kaioh. She slid her hands to the cold ones to her left and gripped them. She felt Michiru momentarily tighten around her hold before they settled on simply touching one other underneath the table.

They had boarded the Kaioh limo as soon as they left the hospital building, Shinji ordering the driver in a gruff manner to drive them to the nearest, bigger, and busier town as far away without being too far away from Kei's mainstay. He took them to a small family restaurant in the next town where the owner, an apparent fan of Michiru's music, closed the entire establishment down without any necessary requests given.

Sitting now in front of plates full of food, it was unfortunate that no one had the correct appetite to just dig in.

"I can't believe him!" the elder male Kaioh grunted again and leaned into his chair angrily, looking at his daughter sitting directly in front of him. His face softened a bit as he gave another helpless sigh. "Are you alright Michiru-chan?"

Haruka's grip tightened on hers, as the aqua haired woman nodded, the crease on her forehead evident of the amount of conflict raging through her mind.

"I…want to emancipate myself from the family."

"What?!"

"Michiru…"

Her small, soft words had caused Shinji to stand up and yell the question, her mother to echo the same word in disbelief, and for emeralds to widen at her in surprise.

"I just don't see why it's all a big deal," Michiru stated evenly, evading all of their glances and staring at the empty plate before her. "I've been doing my best to make the situation better…to cover the loopholes and make everyone happy, but myself. Haruka and I both have…And I don't think it's the fact that we can't…I think we've proven ourselves time and time again that we can…But it has to end somewhere.

"Why does it matter that she's a girl? Why does reputation have to be such a big deal? Because we're rich. Because I'm tied to the Kaioh name. Because having the same last name, apparently means I'm related to people with really big egos…and if that's the case…maybe I—

"Michiru, that's enough."

All the Kaiohs looked up at Haruka as she and Michiru met eyes, angry sapphires and disappointed emeralds clashing at one another.

"There isn't anything here for me Haruka."

"There's everything here for you," the blonde stated, gripping her hand tightly from under the table. "You have a mother that cares. You have a father that cares. And even though it may not seem like it, your grandfather cares too. They look out for you…as much as my own mother and the Chen's look after me. They just have a different way to go about it. This entire time, I've been holding myself back so that you wouldn't have to choose between me and your family…You shouldn't have to. You should never be able to say that you're more than able to ditch one to go to the other. Your parents need you as much as you need them, and I know the communication with this family is kind of stagnant…but…the fact of the matter is, everyone's doing this for the sake of the other.

"They're doing this because they love you. They've been antagonizing me for the better part of the planning because they love you. They want you to marry a nice enough man because they care for your future and I'm not saying that they're right. Most of the time…love isn't right. Because you're thinking with your heart…and not with your brain…But when push comes to shove…don't make love an excuse for your actions."

Sapphires looked up at her sadly and it was all she could do to not kiss her in front of her parents.

"I know what you're going through. I'm going through it with you. But how you're going about it is wrong…and you know that. Don't make me be your voice of reason. _Me_…your voice of _reason_…"

Michiru cracked a smile and laughed at how exasperated she sounded.

"I shouldn't be your voice of reason…That's too backwards…"

The violinist continued her chuckle as she placed her head softly on her shoulders, their hands rubbing one another affectionately.

She looked up at the quiet Kaiohs and smirked inwardly at their awed expressions.

Breathing loudly, she gave them a fixed look and asked, "So where do we go from here?"

The question seemed to compose them.

Scratching his head again, probably due to habit more than anything, Shinji straightened himself from his chair and looked at her evenly. "Did you, by chance, hear my father's threat?"

Haruka nodded. "Nh. I'm guessing he still has a lot of power regarding the company even though he's kind of out of the loop."

"He's holding a huge part of the shareholders stock," the elder male Kaioh explained. "It's all money in the end, but for Kaioh-Miroku, it's a fallback as well. A just-in-case-something-happens-and-I-have-to-do-something-about-it kind of deal. It was made…a hell of a long time ago…The eldest and thereby most experienced will hold the majority of the company stocks. This power also allows him to change any decisions set by the current CEO or CEOs that could ruin the company, image or otherwise."

"Just like Okaa-san…"

"Tenoh Corp. does this as well?" he asked, after she added her little comment.

The tomboy nodded. "Yeah, it's for security reasons. I was current CEO sometime back, but because of her seniority my mother was the company's major shareholder so regardless of my decisions she could overturn them anytime."

"Yep…that's the deal with Kaioh-Miroku as well. And…because of the divorce he currently holds Shina's as well…at least…until…" he sighed loudly and gripped his temples.

"What was the main deal regarding your marriage…if you don't mind me asking?"

Shinji shook his head and looked over at his wife.

"My father," she started, "was the one who asked for the mergence. In reality, Miroku back then was in trouble and he wanted to do everything in his power to keep it afloat…including siding with his "enemy". One of the many deals was the name…which is the main reason why Kaioh is in front of Miroku."

Haruka snickered at the obvious show of power and slung her arms over Michiru's shoulders, the quiet woman looking at her mother as her head remained leaning on her shoulder.

"Next was a divided share of the majority shareholders…forty-thirty, twenty percent to the CEO and board of directors and the remaining ten the profiteers outside the company."

"Forty percent went to the Kaioh side?"

Shina nodded. "The marriage allowed for this shareholding to happen. At any point either Shinji and I would give it up…both members had to split their share. I am Miroku's seniority shareholder because my father died…but because of the divorce I only own fifteen percent. The rest went back to Kei Otou-sama and a part of Shinji's CEO percentage was cut as well."

"So…basically what he was saying was not just a threat?"

"He can bring it down if he wants to," Shinji sighed. "He has monopoly over the company. He owns…roughly fifty-five percent of it. I mean…it was the divorce…that stupid divorce…why did we divorce?"

He turned to his ex-wife who only pinched his cheek in exasperation at his rhetorical question.

"How's your relationship with the board?" Haruka asked and smirked at the small display of affection.

"They're behind us all the way. They wouldn't let something so small be the end of an empire…but even then…we can't…" the elder male Kaioh trailed off as he gave a helpless look at the blonde.

"What will you get if I marry Jiro?"

They all looked at Michiru who uttered the question as she delved deeper into the half hug the tomboy was giving her.

"The fifteen percent promised to Miroku's side will come back and it'll go to the next seniority shareholder which is Sugiura Toshio-san."

"Jiro-kun's father?" Haruka asked.

Shina nodded. "It's one of the newer deals concerning the joining of the company as one. For Fuji, Sugiura, and Kaioh to be under the same umbrella."

"So…you'll basically have the grasp of your company back…when Jiro-kun and Michiru marry next week…"

"We shall have enough percentage to sway the decision to our side and for Otou-sama's decisions to be vetoed…but…it won't matter then…"

"'Cuz Michiru already married a man anyway and Kaioh-san won't have to make that decision…"

"Yes."

The young CEO sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Well…this kind of sucks…"

They sat in relative silence, everyone stuck in their own thoughts.

"But…it's just a title right?" Haruka asked, breaking the silence. "Michiru…she won't have to do anything more than marry him…like…promise you a grandchild or something?"

"That would be nice—

"Shinji!"

"Otou-san…"

"But no! No, of course not…"

Haruka smirked. "You can have a grandchild…just not from him." Three pairs of sapphires widened at such a boldly said statement as the blonde laughed. "Anyway…Michiru and I have to talk about it first…of course. I know she's thinking a lot about what Kaioh-san said back at the hospital and all of this coming in at once will only trigger a 'no' answer. So…give us a few days to let it sink in and…we'll see then."

Shina and Shinji nodded as the violinist merely gave a small sigh from within her half hug.

O-----O

"You alright?"

Michiru gave an evident sigh and kept her eyes remained on the road before them.

"The direction of our future seems bleak…"

"Don't say that."

"I'll be married to Jiro and it'll look as if I have a mistress from day one. And for what? Just for reputation. And it's not even just Jiro's future I'm playing with now…It's also Otou-san's and Okaa-san's and…I…I can't handle it…"

Haruka pulled the car to the side of the road and parked it quickly. Pulling her seatbelt off, she took the violinist's seatbelt off as well and gathered her in her arms. They were both doing their best…this was evident enough, but she knew the other woman's breaking point was near and she wouldn't be able to do anything, but be there.

Leaning her head on that familiar nook of her neck, Michiru gripped her collar and delved deep inside her embrace.

"I'm so tired…"

"I know."

Sparkling sapphires shut as she held her tighter, kissing her forehead before combing her free hand through cascading aqua curls. But regardless of what they may have to go through, how she felt at this moment, with this confident, yet fragile woman in her arms made the future that could only seem bleak look that much brighter. And she would not trade it. Not for anything in the world.

"I love you."

Sapphires opened as her conflicted emeralds looked away, towards the bleak gray sky cast over them.

"I know nothing's going as we want them to go, but by the end of the day, I'll always be here, and I'll always love you."

Haruka looked back down at the quiet violinist who could only lock eyes with her.

"We both know what at stake here. We both know the full circumstance of things. We both know that…it's only a title. It'll always be a title. I…if it means being able to be with you forever…I'll be able to live with it. There won't be any regrets or suspicions on my part because…it'll be just a title. You know it, I know it, Jiro-kun will know it, and your parents will know it. That's enough for me.

"And I know it may not be for you…because you'll be the one playing a part in it. You'll be his _wife_. But…if we don't take the necessary steps…we'll be destroying an entire company…Jiro-kun…your parents. Being selfish this time around will cost more than just relationships—it'll cost futures. Countless futures. We can't turn the other cheek and keep going as if nothing's happening. I know that's what you want to do now, but deep inside, I know that's the exact opposite of the desired effect you want. Your grandfather can choose to be selfish. We shouldn't."

Michiru was quiet for a moment, the torrent of conflicts raging through her eyes imminently.

"But if you want to do that…we can," the tomboy said softly. "If you really want to just keep going as if our decision won't change a thing, I can act as if it won't either. Regardless of the decision you make, I'm behind you, every step of the way. If you marry Jiro, I'll be your mistress." She gave an amused smirk at her own words. "If you say, 'To hell with it all' and just be with me exclusively…I'll be behind you on that decision as well.

"And don't think as if I'm okay with being a part of what looks like a god awful love triangle…"

"I know…"

The young CEO smiled at her peeped words. "You're mine."

Michiru smiled at such a brash statement and hugged her tighter.

"The people who need to know it, already know it. So I'm not worried about playing the part of a mistress. I'll do it if only to remain by your side…because as much as you're mine, I'm yours too. And I'll always be here…regardless of the matter."

"Haruka…"

She smiled at the cute way the smaller woman said her name and bent down to kiss her, loving the feeling of soft hands automatically coming up to her cheeks to cup them.

This felt right. Regardless of any circumstance, being with Michiru always felt right. There weren't any second questions or reiterated thoughts. Everything felt…normal. Her heart felt a bit lighter from talking about the matter at hand and she could tell the violinist in her arms felt better too. Even then, she wondered if a week from now she'll still be singing the same tune. Recently, it's been so much easier for her to imagine Michiru in that altar, saying "I do" to a shadowed figure of a man. That man being Jiro or not hardly seemed to matter; it wasn't her. It won't ever be her…but that thought easily sidled with what she said to the smaller woman just a minute ago.

She would not fall into the arms of insecurity. Michiru needed her and if only for that reason would she not back down from such a life changing decision.

"What're your job responsibilities as his wife?" she asked even before the whole question registered in her mind.

Michiru kind of smiled at the sudden question and she could tell that the smaller woman could see that she spoke before she thought, earning her an endearing look and pinch of the cheeks.

"Would you like to ask?" the violinist asked, fishing for her cell from her bag.

"I'm kind of curious…I mean…what does being your wife entail? Definitely not living under the same house…That's already a no, no. I don't want to live with him…"

The aqua haired woman laughed and dialed Jiro's number, pressing the speaker button as it began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered, after the second ring.

"Jiro?"

"Michiru, hi. How's your grandfather?"

"He's good…Seemed as if a heart attack was no big deal at all…"

"Really? You Kaiohs are resilient…"

"I kind of wish he was still bed ridden actually…knocked out from all that morphine…" the blonde stated brashly, riding in on the conversation.

"Haruka!"

She gave her a small slap in the arm before leaning into her again, deep chuckles coming easily from the tomboy as well the man in the other line.

"Haruka-san, how're you?"

"Pretty bad actually. You got time right now? We want to talk."

"About?"

"The wedding. Mainly what's going to happen after it."

"I…don't think you need to worry…"

"I think we should."

"Haruka-san—

"Kaioh Kei-san literally threatened the downfall of Kaioh Miroku if Michiru didn't go ahead with the wedding…so…yes, I think if anything _you_ should worry."

"What?!"

"Can you fit us in your oh-so-busy schedule now?"

Jiro gave an exasperated sigh as Michiru gave her another chastising slap.

"Fine…yes…Come to my office. There's a meeting I have to partake in, in a few hours and I'm behind on my paperwork."

"Be there in an hour."

"Hour? Where are you guys?"

"Just came back from ojii-san's hospital," the violinist answered this time.

"Oh…alright. Yeah, just come in then. I'm sure everyone here knows you Michiru. Haruka-san can just tagalong—

"Screw you!"

"See you guys in a bit!"

Michiru gave an amused smile as Haruka gave a death stare at her phone that went blank as soon as Jiro hung up.

"You two have become such good friends," she quipped, making the death stare fall on her.

She chuckled and gave the tall woman a peck in the lips before getting out of that inviting embrace and settling herself back on the car seat.

"You alright now?" the tomboy asked and she replied with a beautiful smile.

"I think I'll be fine…as long you're here as my voice of reason."

"Soooo backwards…" Haruka exclaimed and turned the car on with a laugh.

"Although that baby statement made in front of my parents was a pretty bold move…"

"Yeah…I said that without thinking again…"

Michiru laughed. "I figured just as much…but I'm glad you said it. I think they were still skeptical about how serious you and I were…up until you said that."

The young CEO could only smirk as she merged back into the empty road, small violinist hands placed over her right hand naturally.

O-----O

For a second it felt as if she was in a Yakuza mainstay. Everywhere she turned, people's bodies and heads were bent down in a low bow. She almost wanted to scream out loud for all of them to stop…but that was very unlike a figure of the Kaioh name…as well as out of character for her to even think about doing it so she swallowed the growing uneasy feeling in her throat and wished the person guiding them to Jiro's office would walk a little quicker to the elevator. Haruka's growing smirk beside her wasn't making the experience any better either.

She kind of breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the elevator and the metallic doors closed, the last thing she saw being a balding man in a business suit, bowing so low that the toupee he had on fell to the sparkling, black marble floors beneath them.

Haruka laughed loudly as soon as the elevator began riding up, Michiru slapping her arm, but not before a small bit of laughter came out of her too.

"Did you see his hair?"

"Haruka…uncalled for," she warned, but she couldn't take the smile and amusement off her face at the same time.

"It fell!"

"I know it did, but be nice!"

"He bowed so low it fell…That so made my day…"

She sighed in exasperation as the person taking them to Jiro's office gave a small laugh.

"You agree with me right?" the blonde asked the woman, who could only smile widely and nod once.

"It's customary for employees to know the bigwigs of the company as well as their relatives for the sole reason that you both just witnessed."

"No wonder Jiro-kun always acts like he's on a high horse…" Haruka stated easily.

The woman laughed again as Michiru gave another exasperated sigh. Looking at the young woman next to her, she figured they were all pretty much the same age. "Are you Jiro's…?"

"Secretary, yes."

"Maybe I should fire Yuki and get me a younger one like he did…"

"Haruka…no more verbal quips today."

"Fine…"

The young woman laughed again as she held the taller woman's hand, looking up at her and giving her a wide smile before leaning into her arm.

"And you are…his…"

"Fiancé…yes."

She gave them a small look that was enough to ask all the questions in her hazel eyes before looking away.

"Long story…" Haruka grunted.

She gave an uneasy smile as the door opened to the receptionist's floor. They followed her to a closed door to the right as she gave a small knock before opening.

"Yeah?" Jiro's voice asked, filtering through the crack of the door.

"Sugiura-san, Kaioh-sama and her…friend…are here."

"Oh, let them in. Get us some tea too."

She gave a small bow before motioning them to enter and leaving, but not before closing the door. Michiru smiled inwardly in amusement at the actions and words of the secretary before coming inside and smiling at Jiro who looked up from his table and gave them a handsome smile as well.

"Sit down," he greeted and pushed the packet of papers before him to the side, keeping the pen in his hand and twirling it about with his fingers.

She sat to the left, Haruka claiming the executive chair to the right, before she looked back up at Jiro and smiled wider.

"You won the bet…by the way."

He looked confused for a moment before enlightenment dawned on him at which time he jumped from his seat and raised his hands in the air, looking like the clear victor to a match.

"Yes!" he screamed proudly, and made little fist pumps as soon as his hands went back down.

"What bet?" Haruka asked, making both of them look at her endearingly cute expression.

Michiru merely pinched her cheeks.

"So you're together then?" the red haired man asked, even though he already knew the answer. "I feel like…a ton of weights just lifted off my shoulders. You two don't even know how good it feels—

"Not as great as I felt last night that's for sure—

"Haruka!"

"Alright, no more quips, no more quips!"

Onyx eyes widened at her statement before he laughed, the violinist feeling the comfort settle within the room.

"Well I'm glad you two finally stopped acting like a bunch of douches and saw exactly what everyone's been seeing this entire time," he stated. "Especially you."

He and the blonde gave each other an even stare before Michiru's exasperated sigh forced both of their attentions back to her.

"So what's this about Kaioh-san?"

Seriousness fell over the table as Michiru sat a bit straighter.

"The heart attack scare must've forced Otou-san to talk with him about a lot of the things concerning the wedding…" the violinist started.

"I think…he was going to cancel it if anything," Haruka added. "He and Michiru's mother found out about us last night, technically speaking, and…I think he wanted to cancel it for the sake of Michiru's wellbeing."

"But ojii-san wouldn't have any of it," the aqua haired woman said with a sigh. "He's…threatening to take the company down when he dies if we don't get married…"

A dark look came over Jiro's features as his fist slammed down on the table before him. Standing up, he pushed the executive chair he sat on away inadvertently as he began pacing the floor behind his desk.

"It's no empty threat," the blonde stated, clearly saying what he already knew.

He nodded. "He owns fifty-five percent of the shareholders stock right now. He could…he could change the CEO right now if he doesn't see Shinji oji-san or Shina oba-san fit for the role. He could do…a hell of a lot…The divorce allowed him to."

"Yeah," the tomboy nodded. "So…Michiru and I have been thinking…and talking…and neither of us wants to see this company's downfall. Not when the sole reason and main decision lies on us."

Jiro stopped pacing and looked over at Haruka before the violinist gave him a helpless look.

"So…as his wife…I want to know what the job description entails. What will Michiru be…liable to do. What's her responsibility as your wife?"

"Are you kidding?"

"If Kaioh-Miroku's future is a joke for you, I'm laughing with you all the way."

The seriousness in her emerald eyes were clear to the young man and all Michiru could do was rub her back warmly.

"We care a lot about what's going to happen here," the violinist stated softly. "Especially in regards to you and my parents. It's so simple to just walk away from it all and with everything that's been happening I know you of all people would understand why…"

Jiro nodded at her words and sat back down.

"But…neither of us wants that easy way out. It's unfair to you who's been behind us and understanding us every step of the way and to Otou-san and Okaa-san who have been keeping this company alive for as long as I've known them. It's like…it's probably like tearing me away from Haruka. And you've had that decision to take the easy way out. You could've easily swayed everything to go your way. For the wedding to go unhitched and for Haruka and me to be miserable for the sake of the company…but you did the exact opposite. You and Haruka annoyed each other to no end…you befriended each other and…here we are now."

Haruka smirked beside her as the red haired man gave a small nostalgic smile as well.

"After all that…there's no way we can just turn away and leave…even though everything in me wants to."

Jiro gave a long, loud sigh and leaned tiredly into his seat. A knocking sound came from the door and soon after it opened, the young man's secretary came in with some tea and cups.

"Alright…" he stated rather dejectedly and bounced his seat back and forth with his back, eyeing his secretary's movements with the teacups automatically as he did so. "If…damn it!"

Michiru could literally hear him speak, but she couldn't blame him. She knew he didn't want it to be like this. No one in the room wanted it to end like this…but their options were down to just two polar opposite actions…and she and Haruka would never be able to live with themselves if they chose the one unfair to everyone, but them.

"Let's get someone who looks _exactly_ like you, and I'll marry her, while you two run away to…Bermuda…or something…and never return."

"That idea sucks," Haruka stated easily.

Everyone in the room laughed as Jiro sighed again and massaged his temples with his hands.

"Yeah…Michiru's like a gem…Where are we gonna find someone who looks _exactly_ like her, play the violin, _and_ paint…all in the same person?" the onyx eyed man asked exasperatedly.

"Maybe we can get one person to look like her, another person to play the violin like her, and one more person who can paint like her," Haruka added.

"I swim as well…by the way," Michiru quipped.

More laughter pealed out from the small group. It was the only way any of them could get something out of such a bad situation.

"But…seriously speaking," the blonde stated. "I know you were serious Jiro-kun, but I doubt someone as good looking as Michiru that's not Michiru would marry you anyway—

"Haruka…"

"But _seriously_ speaking," she continued, grinning at the death glare Jiro pronouncedly gave her. "I think…all of us know what we need to do. Michiru and I are resigned to the idea of her marrying you…I just…kind of want to know what she has to do after the ceremony."

"I wouldn't want her to do anything," the red haired man said simply, adding a shrug for good measure. "Marrying me should be more than enough. If anyone else asks for more, I'll gladly punch their face in."

The tomboy smirked and gave a thankful bow at the tea placed before her.

"Aiko, there's some paperwork at the side over there. It's messy and not in order. Get it in order before my meeting so I can take care of it after," Jiro instructed his secretary, getting a small bow of understanding from her.

As soon as she was finished with serving their tea, she collected the paperwork at another side table and left the quiet room.

"But is she expected to, let's say, go with you to company parties and…all that crap?" Haruka asked, getting back into the loop as soon as the door closed.

The red haired man made an irritated sound. "She'll probably have to…for…I don't know…company image or whatever."

"What happens if you two divorce?"

"Same thing. My stocks get depleted and my father's is stripped and returned to the seniority shareholder…and if Kaioh-san's still alive then, it'll definitely go to him. It'll start us back in square one…or…in the worst case scenario, end Kaioh-Miroku. As far as what Michiru would have to do though…I guess it's safe to say she'll have to play the part of a wife in any kind of events hosted by Kaioh-Miroku. Anytime I'm there as more than a businessman, she'll have to be with me as well. Other than public shows though, I don't see anymore reason why she has to act."

Michiru felt a little relieved at hearing this even though a part of her already knew what she would have to do.

"And living arrangements?"

"It's an arranged marriage," Jiro shrugged. "The media won't make a big deal about it if we don't live together…No one with the amount of power and money we have live together when deals like this are done. That's why Shina oba-san and Shinji oji-san's case is rare. So yeah…you should live—

"If I plan to live with Haruka?"

He laughed and gave an uneasy look. "I don't have a problem with it. It'll look weird if the media's involved, but…tch I could care less what they say. And once we marry, it won't matter what your grandfather says too…so you can go ahead and do as you like. Actually, you know what, screw company parties too. It's bad enough that you have to go ahead with the marriage…You really shouldn't have to do more Michiru. I insist that you don't…"

Michiru's heart warmed at his words, earning him a soft smile. This whole thing had definitely matured him and looking at Haruka, she could tell she was thinking along the same lines as well.

"I need to find you a mistress then…" the blonde said off handedly, making him laugh at her sudden words. "I know this hot girl…really into red heads. I think she'd totally dig you—

"Haruka…"

"Don't worry koi, I was the one who turned her down."

She gave Haruka another exasperated look as Jiro could only laugh at them.

"Although I think your secretary could give her a run for her money."

"She has a boyfriend," the red haired man stated, giving a wounded look.

"She's not married…"

Silence passed over the small group at Haruka's choice of words before laughter came out of them again.

"Alright, alright, I realized that was the wrong thing to say after alright?"

"Your tendency to run your mouth without your mind is fascinating," Jiro said with a smirk.

"The blonde hair excuses me…most of the time."

Michiru ruffled her hair endearingly as the onyx eyed man gave a bark of laughter again.

O-----O

"He's too nice…I think I really should hook him up with a girl…"

"He's married to his job Haruka, leave him alone."

She laughed and twisted the key to her penthouse door.

"But you wanted to show me something?"

Haruka nodded, feeling a bit excited as they entered the warm penthouse.

"You've already seen it," she stated cryptically. "So more than showing it, I'll give it to you."

Michiru gave her a confused look, but she merely smiled back, taking her hands into hers and guiding her to her bedroom.

"Your body?" the violinist asked after she realized where they were headed.

The blonde laughed boisterously. "Michiru!" she chastised playfully. "You're so ecchi!"

Sapphire eyes rolled at her as she bent down to give her cheek a little peck.

"I know I'm sexy and all, but you have to contain yourself alright? At least for five minutes…then we can go all out."

The small woman laughed and pinched her cheeks endearingly.

Haruka wondered if she would like it. She definitely liked the ring given to her…

Her hand went up to the small bump under her shirt absentmindedly as her thoughts took her further in her contemplation. She pulled the chain out of its hiding and looked down at the sparkly ring, smiling at how much such a small piece of jewelry could mean to her. She looked over to Michiru who only gave her a smile.

"Hope it means as much to you as yours means to me."

The aqua haired woman gave her a skeptical look as they finally arrived at the small lamp desk situated near her bed, where the familiar white bag from the undisclosed jewelry store sat exactly where the blonde left it. Understanding dawned on Michiru's porcelain features as Haruka took out the velvety box, opening it to reveal the ring that she purchased only a few weeks back.

"Haruka…" she breathed in awe as the tomboy gave an endearingly soft smile.

The sun in the background had only begun to set, casting their surroundings in hues of orange and yellow and Haruka could only think that everything, from where they were to the soft, happy smile in Michiru's countenance and eyes, to the way her ring and the one the smaller girl had given her sparkled in unison with the lighting was, to say the least, perfect.

Everything was perfect.

There were no problems concerning family. No problems concerning companies. There was just them, in that one small moment in time. And it couldn't have been more perfect.

"It's for you," Haruka said softly, her voice turning husky without her meaning for it to. She stared deep into sapphire eyes as she took the ring from its box. "It's always been for you. I remember you saying…how I should give it to a girl I like…and I said how it won't look right on any girl…But…I'll take your word for it now and give it to a girl…I really, really more than like."

Michiru laughed as pianist hands held hers and slid the ring deftly, perfectly, into her ring finger. The smile fell from her face, replaced by awe. She placed her hand on the blonde's chest, inadvertently placing it near the one she bought for her. She smiled at the sight of the two rings, so alike and so different all at the same time. Words had left her a long time ago… and she could only smile.

"This whole wedding…doesn't mean anything to me," the blonde stated seriously, earning her attention once more. "Regardless of the outcome and what it could produce monetarily, it's only a title. You're _not_ Sugiura Michiru. You're _Kaioh_ Michiru. You are now…you always will be…until we can give you the better name change to Tenoh…"

She smiled and raised her arms over the tomboy's neck, no longer feeling the coldness of the ring on her finger a moment back, but already feeling as if it's an extension of her. She played with it with her fingers before going back to brush blonde hairs as she was so used to doing already.

Haruka smiled back at her, emeralds twinkling in the dim lighting. "You don't belong to anyone, but to me and yourself. And I will never belong to anyone else, but you. Some wedding for the sake of a company doesn't change that. I'll be here for as long as you need me…and if that's forever, I'll gladly stay here right beside you forever."

Sapphire eyes glazed at the heaviness and overwhelming feeling her heart was making. Gripping her by the waist, the tomboy held her in tightly before they met for a kiss.

Slowly, but surely, it would be alright. The blonde was sure of it. Nothing that felt so right should be wrong…and she would do everything she could to make it so.

AN: Hellow xD Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving. So it's the end of the month and I'm updating :P Hope the wait was semi-worth it. Alright, first and foremost, I want to talk about Kei's heart condition. His recovery time seemed too quick…even for me, but I needed to get the story going so I made it faster. Sorry! xD Another thing that may bother readers (certainly got a question from my gf) was Haruka's reaction to the wedding. At this point in the story, I felt she's matured enough to go from the "She's mine" personality to the "She's mine, but I won't be selfish enough to ruin everyone's life" personality which was the end result of her decision regarding how she acted about the entire thing. Even then, I felt her relationship with everyone excluding Michiru, mostly Jiro and the Kaiohs had gone at least a couple levels higher than her initial thought of them and kicking a person while he's down is not very Haruka-like. Either way, tell me what you think 'cuz I wouldn't want her decision to be OOC in regards to what she's been as a character. Other than that…I think…yeah I think I'm good. Glad to have one sided talks again. Ohh, WotLK is AWESOME!! Haha…got my main to eighty yay! :P ok I'm done.

t.: Nooo don't shoot wow!! xD Actually…I kind of have beef with Blizzard reps at the moment so…yeah…go shoot them. But yes, I liked what Michiru said to Haruka in regards to the necklace and the burning food part was definitely alike the pancake they burnt before they became FwB. XD

Black Caballiere: Glad you liked the talk between Haruka and Shinji. Sorry you had to wait a couple weeks. Priorities, priorities. /sigh…

petiyaka: Eww adult scenes make me queasy. Yeah…there's that one on top too…haha. Can't believe I'm the author sometimes…Being understanding after being asses came from the root that after a while, they were being asses on purpose and acting some if not most of their feelings outwardly so I guess that could be my excuse for a possible OOC on their part. It's been sometime that they've known Haruka and have been second guessing themselves in regards to her. Shinji was being an ass as a part of an act. I felt it was justified that given his father's not in a very good condition, he could drop it, if only for a second.

WindChaser0001: Haha I doubt you still feel sorry for him after the scene up top. I didn't make him very forgiving…nor weak after such a big event. The layout…sucks. I completely understand. Anonymous reviews are nice…I don't mind them. But if u can review with your account name, that's more than alright w/ me too. Soon, wasn't soon enough this time around apparently.

My Veggie Burger: XD I'm sorry for the withdrawals you must've faced these last couple weeks then. Maybe you should start that anonymous group and be the leader? It might bear fruit haha. What Michiru's parents are planning is still up in the air…Granpa Kaioh just kind of shut it down to a do or die situation. Thanks for the comments. /Blush I'm sure you can do something to take your mind off of it. Sweating and shaking in a corner? XD hahaha. Amusing to imagine, but at least the wait is over?

shin: haha…sweet get back together? I like writing stories where they have an opportunity to get together…that's why I tear 'em apart. My head hurts from the smacking…maybe some temporal permanent brain damage. Oh noes! I'm losing all memory! Can't write…anymore…must retrieve all the lost data again. Could take a few more months. Til then, I'll play more WoW…cuz I didn't forget that part at all XD Shinji's "one more week" statement comes back here. I wonder what that means? XD haha. Well I hope it was worth the wait and don't watch too much drama. Reality and fiction gets distorted once you get out of the loop.

LaCazadora: Really didn't hope ojii-san got better now, right?

Iatheia: Awww…dang!! That was such a guilt trip right there! That was a huuuge guilt trip!! DX Hahaha read the whole thing again?? If…if that…yeah…sure! Ten more chapters?? Oh my god…I don't think I can. Maybe…two or three more…and it'll probably be done. I'm sad about it as well, but I feel a long break is needed in the near future for me.

Kilohe: Zomg…this is how I can make you cry??? Holy hell…-.- hahaha whining is never pointless! You get to vent…and well…sorry…sorry for the hiatus…But you're the second person to want to reread it during my absence…IT'S ONLY TWO WEEKS CALM DOWN!! Or…was it three? XD

wolvesorrow: I am soooo a nerd. I actually went to Wal-Mart (cuz they were the only ones selling the limited edition of wow on a first come, first serve no preorders basis) and me, my bro, my gf, and my cousin…all got the first four and some lucky ones who sat near us got the last two. We waited in line for six hours…neeeerd. Haha talking during sex defeated the purpose so I didn't let anyone talk a lot for this scene. :P And yeah…I suppose Haruka's back as bridesmaid…haha.

Haruka-Michiru: XDD fine, fine I don't feel old. I don't go out drinking a lot…mainly in family weddings, but when I do daaamn…I get wasted xD ooo I wanna get a tattoo that has a variation of the Uranus planetary symbol, but w/ a little more additions to it. I think that's cool that you have that! Hehe, the vacation is over…at least for now. But I have missed writing haha. I didn't get to write as much as I hoped I would, but at least I still have this chappy to show for.

Swinging Cloud: hahaha zomg…no crying…no sad faces! How it plays out? Hmm…they'll get married and Haruka'll remain a mistress forever. :P The End. XD WoW was enjoyable to a fault. Semi-smut (was about to write slut for some reason) scenes are enjoyable to cut just when it's just getting good.

AlterEgoErin: Yes! Forever sounds like a good timeframe for H&M.

skyking131: Yep, I have plans to write a sequel for HP. Plot bunny for it is already engraved in my head. When I'll do it, I guess, is the main question. I've started it, but I haven't picked it up since I've started this and well…that was a long time ago. Haha getting a work published would be awesome. Free distribution (tips are appreciated) is doable as well xD Gotta thank your roots after all. Sleep on Saturday mornings are nice. Hope you enjoyed the sleep you managed on your Saturdays I've been gone as well.

Galinda Thropp: The new layout sucks…-.- yeah last chappy was a kind of Achilles Heel for me. I wanted to get something out, but my mind was in a state where it didn't want to write. Glad I wrote it though cuz it advanced the plot like crazy fast, so…that's good haha. I'll probably go over the entire story and re-edit it after the ending's all posted and done with so there's one more thing I can look forward to at the end of this journey. Sad corner?? Another reviewer up there has a withdrawal corner. Name's veggie burger and I think he/she may start an FwB anonymous group. Maybe you should join?

Ryoko05: I personally like reading stories from all night and be all wide eyed the next morning. Glad the read was enjoyable and you're welcome with the all nighter XD

Love is simply Eternal: :D Thank you for being understanding. It warms my heart that a lot of the readers didn't go AWOL at my decision because it was rather rushed and out of nowhere. The whole idea of the "one-sided convos" was for the reason that I wanted to thank people for the reviews. I highly enjoy them…I think EVERY author likes reviews and reading them makes it all the more enjoyable. Having feedback kind of stems that feeling that, yeah…your review was appreciated and definitely not looked over casually…at least not by me. As for the chapter, I'm glad you liked it. I had kind of mixed expressions regarding it, because it was another chappy that just kind of had to be put up for the sake of a better chapter next time and I hope I delivered that this time, at least. Granpa Kaioh…haha. You missed the mark…I see him as a very old…very first generation kind of family member. You know, that generation that doesn't understand and won't want to understand because he's gone through so much and knows all things. I'm not done w/ him…not by a long shot. So…you know…let's see if someone can sway his decision. In the end…the fact that Haruka's a woman set his entire thinking back to the stone age…so yes, he does want that trend to end…but not under the circumstances that Michiru wants it to be.

Vanessa Riverton: Yay, I can live! Haha, Jiro running off with some wealthy heiress wouldn't be such a bad thing, but he still does love his job…maybe even to a fault. Although for H&M's sake, maybe he should do just that.

Tigon ookami: Whaaat?? What promise on no smut? Semi-smut!! Although I completely agree with you…which is why I don't like to write sex scenes to begin w/. I'd like to think I have some sort of taste…and I have read REALLY BAD stories that have zero plot advancement (or they try to have plot advancement but phail) and completely abhor the story XD So well…I hope my story doesn't turn out like that…because I just want to show small glimpses where you know their relationship transcends words…and that's where "semi-smut scenes" come from…at least in my world. And smutty reviews are kinda gross…it's like…-.- alright…thanks? But hopefully…again…I don't come off as that kind of an author…-.- As for the week?? You'll have to tune in my friend…haha. Nope…Haruka's not gonna revert back. She and Michiru are together…through thick and thin regardless of the wedding. Michiru did tell Jiro she lost the bet. I did NOT write the story in wow form (the only word I used even close to wow lingo is "resilient"…oh! Words…I used "stagnant" as well…) Shinji…will not turn into the Lich King…Arthas does that job too painfully well already XD Stalking and punishment are not needed!! I updated!! Everyone SHOULD celebrate getting fat for the winter. All that's left after is hibernation…and the occasional getting up to open presents :P

harucino: well thank you. I think your review is great too :D

Volchise: Yes, their male bonding experiences have captured a piece of Haruka's heart, whether she wants to voice it out loud or not.

Nekomi Kaze: Hehe, well now you know how Michiru reacted on the ring. Pretty speechless I suppose. Yeah…they've been licensing dramas in the middle of showing them recently and it's kind of irked me. Glad I got to finish it though…although I haven't checked out Nino's new drama yet…Just my luck it's probably already licensed -.-

thepillows93: that was not a cliffhanger! Lies! Kei? There's nothing wrong w/ him except a lot of bigotry, hate, and probably homophobia as well.

krugern: I'm sorry you're sad. D: I think it's cool that you take the time to reread it though, so thank you. You're so perceptive…I didn't realize I wrote the whole "cool dad" thing until you said it…so…haha kudos! But yeah…she probably wants to be a lot like her dad…only more active when it comes to her own children (if that ever comes to pass). The next week…should be pretty fun to write. I'm not really sure if I wanna skip Monday to Thursday and just go straight to the dinner rehearsal on Friday and the wedding on Sat. haha.

Chumba Wumba: heh, I'm glad you liked it…or semi-liked it? XD wow was very enjoyable…and the ending is imminent isn't it? Hope I'll make it worth everyone's while.

ChrisGranger: I'm sorry…you're missing it. Umm…they will try their best at being together with Michiru all wedded and all that…so wish them luck. A lot of luck!

Haruka-Akira: (Restick Haruka Michiru stamp because I'm too cheap to put in one of my forever stamps I bought the other day) Dear Rapid (rapid?? hahaahaha -.- I think you meant rabid…cuz that's exactly what you are)-FWB-fangirl, My writing break has been outstanding. I got to lvl eighty w/ my mage and am working on upping her enchanting now that I have more free time. Please don't eggnog my house…the crows do a good enough job at trashing the place w/ the carelessly left out plastic bags in the backyard. If you plan on kidnapping me, please let me keep my labby so I can play wow where you plan on letting me stay. Sincerely, Evil Author. XD yes…these letter format reviews are definitely the best types. They crack me up XD Was the return deserving? I dunno…you tell me. Haha…would you like H&M to go away for a week? I can…it'll be their last singles week ever. But but…that line!! Noooo my line!! My line…I completely made up for the sake of that scene…-.- I like that line xD

Akira-kun: Hehe late reviews are alright w/ me. Real life should trump fics XD although sometimes they suck more…-.- haha the one more week line is so intriguing…XD But we'll see. My break was very well worth it. Glad to be back.

Mantaray: DX I'm sorry for the short chappy. My brain really didn't want to write one, but I couldn't leave without posting something up first haha. Of course the okayu's on the stove…come on! I'll ALWAYS leave the scene short, so if they look like they're about to do something or are in the process of…it will definitely get cut before anymore rated x words pop in. How you feel about that scene is wholly justified. Something about the entire chapter irked me as well, but well, I guess I'll look into it a little later. I think it's the fact that nothing and something happens at the same time too so…well I'm not trying to make an excuse haha. Hope this chapter was a bit more impressive though! xD


	23. Tying Some Loose Ends

Chapter 23: Tying Some Loose Ends

Her penthouse was being overrun by a ton of strangers, and all she could do was lean against one of the wide creamy walls, and watch it all happen. In the middle of the living room, attentive sapphires looked up at her in amusement as she fought the huge exasperated sigh that wanted to come out of her mouth.

It was told as quickly and as suddenly to Michiru and her that this day was the beginning of "test" week. They had woken up at the shrill insistence of Michiru's crying phone at daybreak and an hour later, her parents, the wedding planner, Jiro, his sister, and the alterationists at the bridal shop they visited less than a week back were knocking at her door. She had let them all in, a little more hesitant than she wanted them to see, but she did so anyway.

Now with the clock reading that it's almost lunch time, she could only watch some more as the beauticians, who appeared a half an hour after the alterationists, flocked around the violinist's still form in the middle of her living room.

All the women, including the elder female Kaioh, were getting fitted into their dresses and sooner than later, it would be her turn too.

She sighed outwardly.

"Well said," Shinji grunted beside her as he swept his hand through his short wavy hair.

He and Jiro had accompanied her in taking it upon themselves to move the hell out of the way as everyone, at the orders of a yelling Keiko, flocked whichever way around her penthouse.

"It's almost lunch time," she stated off handedly, grabbing the attention of the two men at each of her sides.

"I'll call someone up to grab us lunch. Least I could do for terrorizing your home with no more than a phone call's warning," Michiru's father offered good naturedly, at which she just shook her head.

"There's a lot of food…it just needs to be cooked. You two want to help me?" She didn't really know what she was asking, but she had started feeling antsy at doing nothing, but watch people get busy since she woke up and wanted nothing more than to busy herself as well.

Both men looked at her uneasily as the question spilled from her mouth. She rolled her eyes at Jiro.

"Stop acting like a brat," she grunted and began moving to her kitchen. "Come on. You can help me."

"I would rather have Oji-san order take out actually…"

"You would. Come on," she repeated over her shoulder.

To her surprise, Shinji had followed her much sooner than Jiro had and a half a minute later, all of them stood in her large kitchen, the open floor plan allowing the blonde to keep an eye on the activity flourishing in her living room.

"How's Kaioh-san by the way?" she asked as the two men put it into themselves to lean into the kitchen's island this time. She rummaged through the refrigerator in the meanwhile.

The elder male Kaioh groaned outwardly at her question. "Better…He'll be dismissed either today or tomorrow and insisted I didn't stay to see what would happen to him and mind the wedding more…"

Haruka made a small sound of understanding as she took some thawed chicken out.

"You're really sure…that you want to go through with this?"

She stood up from her squatting position and looked deeply into sapphire eyes…so alike the ones she's been so accustomed to seeing sparkle back at her.

She could only smile softly and nod. "I think…take out…is a better idea after all…"

Shinji looked at her confusedly for a moment, probably because of her response, or lack thereof.

She sighed outwardly when they only resumed their staring contest. "If you were in my shoes Kaioh-san, would you want to go through this?"

"No," he answered quickly. "I think…I would've given up too long ago."

The tomboy gave a lopsided smile. "When you learn that the person you're fighting for is every bit worth it…I think it's easier to succumb to situations than flat out give up…And Michiru…is the only person in the world that's more than worth the fight."

They all took that time to glance at the violinist who was now sitting down and was in the process of having her hair done. She could probably feel their stares at her because she looked up to them, almost automatically, giving them all an asking look.

"You look beautiful Michi-chan," Shinji stated off handedly, at which she could only give an exasperated smile to.

"So…" Haruka continued. "Where did you want to order take out? Jiro-kun and I could grab it or something."

They all turned back to one another as the elder male Kaioh looked at her in amusement.

"You really don't like to stay still do you?"

"In situations where I see a ton of people not staying still, of course not…"

He gave a small bark of laughter and nodded. "But I do believe they might call us down for our turn soon…so I'll get my chauffeur to grab us something instead."

The tomboy bit down a sigh at the progression of her day, but nevertheless nodded. She liked being able to talk casually and civilly to the elder male Kaioh…it didn't feel as if she was stepping on egg shells around him.

He deviated from her and Jiro for a moment, causing both of them to step back into the living room and occupy one of the sofas there as he telephoned someone about lunch.

She was back to not doing anything and once again, the thought and inactivity irked her.

"So…what does 'test' week entail?" she asked, wanting to have an overview of the crappy week she's about to endure.

Jiro leaned into the sofa as soon as she did and answered, "Just as it entails…we're going to test…everything, ending with the rehearsal dinner on Saturday."

"Thought you guys got through this already?" she grunted.

The red haired man laughed in amusement. "No, we got it all ready for these next couple of days. It'll be fine…just some loose ends to tie up before the big show…"

She sighed outwardly and looked at him uneasily. "Will…you two…"

She stopped mid-sentence, causing him to look at her funnily.

Scratching her head and brushing her hair automatically soon after, her attention fell on the aqua haired woman once again, her thoughts creating little images her brain shouldn't have been thinking.

"Will we what?" the onyx eyed man asked, following her gaze to Michiru who looked back at her from across the room.

"In the ceremony…you're going to have to kiss…right?"

Jiro coughed into his hand, an amused chuckle coming out from him more than he wanted. Emeralds dagger stared him before going back to inquiring sapphires.

"You're acting like such a high schooler!" the tall man exclaimed in mid mirth. "What's a kiss?"

"A kiss is a lot of things…" she grunted.

He sighed and patted her on the back. "If it makes you feel better, I'll…try to go for a…sincere peck on the cheek…"

"I think…a handshake…or a bow…would be more fitting actually…"

"A bow? I've…never even seen that in a wedding—

"Start a trend!"

"The marriage-isn't-important-so-get-yourself-a-mistress trend?"

"Tch…yeah!"

Jiro laughed. "You're impossible…But…seriously…are you worried about that?"

"Alright," the blonde shrugged. "Put yourself in my shoes for a second."

The red haired man smiled in amusement, but nodded in affirmation nonetheless.

"After all that Michiru and I have been through…doesn't…_the kiss_…not just a kiss, but _the kiss_ in the wedding ceremony…doesn't that feel like the proverbial kick in the balls?"

The onyx eyed man laughed loudly and slapped his knee. "It's a good thing you don't have any balls then!"

"You wouldn't know, but it hurts just as much…" Haruka grunted, crossing her arms over her chest sourly and looking away.

"I am _not_ going to ask, even though curiosity's getting the best of me…"

The young CEO sighed. "If…we leave…and come back for the wedding rehearsal…would that be okay you think?"

Onyx eyes looked at her questioningly. And then worriedly. "This whole kiss thing is really bothering you."

It was a statement more than a question and Haruka swallowed just a bit due to the nervousness she was feeling from being spotted so easily.

Jiro sighed as well. "Does Michiru know an insecure little girl hides behind your bravado?"

"One of us has to be strong right now…She can have her turn later."

The red haired man looked at her exasperatedly. "What're you worried about?"

"Nothing…never mind."

She made to get up, but he followed her as well. She was annoyed all of the sudden.

"Come on Haruka-san…let's talk."

"Nothing to talk about…"

She had made her way to the balcony, needing fresh air to wash over her permeated system. She didn't think she would feel this way so early in the game…Biting down another dejected sigh, she pulled the glass door a little more roughly than she wanted to show and stepped out, closely being followed by Jiro.

"What's wrong—?

"There's nothing wrong!" She hated that she sounded so defensive even to her own ears and was glad that the young man had closed the door before starting up on her.

Gripping her temples and leaning into the balcony, she was annoyed that even the cool wind against her face didn't alleviate the growing discomfort in the pit of her stomach.

"I won't…kiss her—

"It's not about that…" she said dejectedly and shook her head in disappointment…more to herself than anyone or anything.

Jiro could only look at her quietly.

"I hate…looking so strong…and feeling so sure of myself one day…and the next, feeling so…" The tomboy scratched her head in irritation. "And I don't even know where this insecurity stems from. She loves me. I love her. We have a mutual understanding that this is all a title…It's what I've been _saying_ all day yesterday…And now that I'm here, getting the time to let it sink in…I don't want it at all. I feel like…a hypocrite. I spent all day yesterday getting it into her head…and I think…maybe…I was just saying so much of it just so it would get in mine…

"But it's not okay…not to me. I don't want to share any aspect of her. And I know deep down she knows this of me…and maybe we're just trying to ride it as far as we can…But our feelings…don't matter in the greater scheme of things. It's us or you…and we've been so used to playing the martyr that…it has to be us. It can't be you…or the Kaiohs. It makes sense that we're the…so-called sacrificial lamb…"

She trailed off, her mind defeated from her rambling and she could only look up into the sky and wish for some sort of divine intervention. She was never really the religious type, but…if it took praying and all that…stuff…she would give it a shot…

"You two are by far, the most amazing people I know."

She looked back down from the overcast sky and glanced at Jiro's leaning form on the balcony, his onyx eyes trained at the buildings surrounding them more than her.

"Anyone else…and this ordeal would've been over a long time ago. Anyone else and I wouldn't care as much as I do now…" The red haired man looked up at her and smiled. "To ask…to even _think_…that this ordeal hasn't been trying for you…would be…your so-called proverbial kick in the balls…"

Haruka smirked at her mimicked words, letting the smile slowly slide out of her visage.

"I think what's surprised everyone, the most being Oji-san and Oba-san, is your strong front. You're so intimidating to them. It's like…your words…are a godsend when Michiru hears them and at first I hated you because it seemed like you had that power over her and I didn't…but overtime…I came to realize that…it wasn't what you had _over_ her…it's just something you both had towards one another. It's…that soul mate vibe you both have going…"

The tomboy couldn't help the amused chuckle from going out of her system this time.

"So…to be insecure…especially about the woman you truly, wholeheartedly love…getting married by a person you could care less about—

"I care about you—

"Well thank you, but let me finish…"

The red haired man smirked up at her as she dagger stared him again.

"To be insecure about that," he continued, "is normal. You're not…you're not superman Haruka-san. No one expects you to not feel this way. We consider ourselves blessed…that it was you that she fell for and not some conniving, sex hungry stranger with nothing more than cruel intentions…which…was the path we were going there for a bit…_but_ that kind of thought process is meant to be changed anyway."

His little off handed comments amused her to no end and as she chuckled, she could feel her confidence in the situation rising out of her once more.

"I can act…to know how you feel about this marriage," Jiro stated with a crinkle of his eye. "But I'll probably just scratch the surface of it all if anything…I _know_ though that you would give anything to be at my spot. That it'll probably feel like I'm repeatedly stabbing you time and time again and all you can do is watch. You can't even say, 'I object.' Because of circumstances…all you can do is watch. And it sucks…for me to know…that I'm behind a decision like that. After getting to know you this entire time…I would never want something like that bestowed upon you and Michiru.

"So how you feel…is wholly justifiable. You're only human," he shrugged. "It's fine to have doubt about this whole thing. You wouldn't seem as if you care about Michiru if you didn't have a bit of doubt and just happily pushed this marriage to its fruition. But…I'll push your words right back to you. It's just a title. I…if you want, I can even cut ties with her and not see her at all…"

He trailed off as she vigorously shook her head.

"But yeah…it's only a title. Never doubt that I would trade the world…for you to come stand in my spot…because _you_ of all people, deserve to be in that pedestal with her…legalities and all of that to hell, or not. So you know…I'm behind you all the way. If this thing bears fruit…I'll do my best to not act like a husband so you wouldn't be reminded of it every time you have to see me. If…by chance…it doesn't come to pass…I would be as happy as you 'cuz it won't feel like I'm ruining people's lives for the sake of money."

They stood there in relative silence everything Jiro had just said warming her entire system. Who would've thought that they would be talking like this?

Her and Jiro…

It felt as if she had a real friend. The first in…too long of a time. Maybe never…

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked her suddenly, grabbing her attention.

Onyx eyes sparkled at her amusingly as she could only give him a questioning look.

"Let's say…a month ago…do you think we would've been having a conversation like this?"

Haruka chuckled. "Guess we were thinking the same thing then…"

The red haired man laughed, his relaxed figure leaning over the balcony. "I hated you, you know that?"

"I know…"

"God…I think…I think I hated you because you could do something to her and I couldn't. Rile her up…make her smile…God I _hated_ you."

The young CEO laughed some more.

"But I'm glad…that we got to know one another…Because I don't have any doubts now that you're here for Michiru."

Onyx and emeralds met and the former could only smile sheepishly.

"Sometimes, even _I_ have doubts about what I want and damned anyone in the way. But…you're here for her. You'll always be here for her…And I wish I could find that in someone…Care enough to forsake anything and just…be with them. You're a pretty cool person in that aspect Haruka-san. And what's even nicer is that it goes both ways. You take care of her as much as she takes care of you…So…don't let her think everything's okay with you when it's not. I'm pretty sure Michiru knows how you feel…she's just waiting for you to talk to her about your insecurities regarding this entire thing."

Haruka smirked and pushed herself off the balcony, sighing loudly as she did so. "I hate it when you're right…"

"Yeah well, same here…so that's a mutual feeling when it comes to us too."

The tomboy laughed, pushing Jiro's shoulder roughly. The sliding door sounded, causing both of them to turn to an amused bride to be.

"Everything okay?"

The tomboy nodded. "We're just expressing what we hate about each other."

Jiro laughed and nodded as well. "I learned that she hates me being right just about as much as I hate it when she is."

"Good thing you being right is a rare gem…"

"Screw you!" the onyx eyed man exclaimed, the grin in his face the opposite of his words. "I'm going inside. It's getting cold…"

His amused chuckles trailed after him, Michiru patting his shoulder good naturedly as he passed her and went back inside Haruka's penthouse, closing the door tightly behind him as he did so.

Haruka leaned her back into the balcony and smiled handsomely at the aqua haired woman as she walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Are you alright?" she asked, the concern in her sapphires visible to the tomboy.

She sighed, but nodded, two contrasts that didn't alleviate the violinist's concern. Gathering the smaller woman's shoulders, and in essence, entire body, with her arms, she held her tightly and rested her forehead on her small shoulders.

"Haruka?"

"I love you."

Her words were quiet…almost defeated. And she hated that she had said it in that manner because it would only cause Michiru to worry more.

Small arms retracted from her waist and placed warmly over her cheeks, the smaller woman pulling her face towards hers. Emeralds and sapphires met and the blonde couldn't help, but lean into the remaining couple inches and kissed those lips she's already missed since this morning when she woke up with the smaller woman's body nestled perfectly with hers.

She smiled at how the violinist snaked her arms around her neck as she broke their small kiss, and leaned closer to her suggestively.

"Your parents are watching," she stated with mirth more than anything.

Michiru laughed and nodded. "Nh…and so are the beauticians…and alterationists who know you as the best man, but that's not stopping either of us…"

Haruka laughed as well, her grip around the aqua haired woman's shoulders tightening. The latter's features mirrored the worry she felt once more as their amusement died down.

"Tell me it's just a title…"

Michiru smiled, her fingers caressing the tomboy's saddened features. The coolness of the ring she wore sharply contrasted with the warmness of her cheeks and her attention was caught easily by it.

She smiled as well.

Ever since last night when she had oh so confidently stated everything she was now not so oh-so-confidently saying, the violinist had not taken the ring off. It warmed her…far more so than any words or actions from the smaller woman and she couldn't help, but place her hand over the softer ones on her, intertwining their fingers and feeling the bump the little ring made against hers.

Sapphires bore into her eyes majestically as the violinist leaned her face into hers once more and kissed her wholeheartedly. The doubts, once so fresh in the forefront of her mind, were pushed back roughly, and the only thing her entire being could do was chastise herself for even thinking differently.

This was the power this small woman had on her. As soon as a bit of her confidence in herself and in them waned, Michiru could always pick her back up and show her why she shouldn't have insecurities. She could do so without words. A simple look, a simple kiss…simple gestures were more than enough. She loved this woman in her arms more than life itself. Her feelings for her transcended this wedding, this ordeal…the title. She knew this already…but her mind and body apparently needed to be reminded.

So early in the game and she was already falling…

She sighed inwardly.

Sapphires looked at her warmly, a small, soft smile on the violinist's beautiful face.

"There's no reason for you to be strong for the both of us," the aqua haired woman said quietly. "I know to lean on you when I'm not strong enough to deal with things alone. Learn to depend on me too…I know this is as hard for you as is it is for me…probably far more so. There's no reason to keep things to yourself and think you can overcome it. I know you have the ability to…but I would love to know that you can turn to me when you're not strong enough by yourself either."

They locked eyes, the seriousness of Michiru's words raining over them. Slowly, Haruka nodded and smiled in affirmation.

O-----O

"Haruka and I need a vacation…"

Her small words stopped the chatter and overall noise in the table as her father, mother, an amused Jiro, and surprised Haruka turned to her after her sudden words.

"After…the wedding?" her mother asked.

She shook her head, the picture of the blonde's sadness and insecurity burning a picture through her retina again.

"Now…preferably tomorrow if we can get all these loose ends that I _thought_ was dealt with, dealt with…"

She rendered the entire table speechless, but she didn't care.

"It would be quite comical though…if you did it after," Jiro stated off handedly, getting back to his lunch because the matter would probably solve itself. Michiru would get what she wanted…If the Kaiohs didn't give it to her, he would also not just sit down and take it. "Going on a honeymoon with the best man instead of the husband…"

He laughed as the tomboy narrowed her eyes at him again.

They had a good relationship. Michiru was glad they got to know one another well enough because of this entire thing. But the matter at hand still wasn't solved.

"We'll be back for the wedding. Probably Friday night for the dinner rehearsals…Other than that though, I don't see why our continued presence is necessary so…I'd like it if we were given the rest of the week… 'off'."

She knew her parents couldn't say no to her—that would be utterly ridiculous after what she's agreed to put herself through for them…not that she was counting.

"Wh…where?"

Shinji still seemed speechless, but at least he got one word out.

"We'll probably stay in Japan…in case something happens. Okinawa? We have a vacation home in Karuizawa too don't we? Where would you like to go Haruka?"

The decision already seemed set in stone and she could only smile at how lost her lover was and squeezed her thigh from underneath the table.

"Okinawa's beaches are still really warm this time of year," Jiro added and sighed. "I wish I could tag along…but that would be wrong as well as awkward…"

Michiru chuckled. The onyx eyed man's off handed comments served to make the idea that more inviting. As much as her father was apprehensive about the idea though, her mother, surprisingly enough, seemed all for it.

"Let's work hard to fit everything today so there's no questions needed during the actual day. How long do you plan to be gone for?" Shina asked not missing a beat.

Underneath the seemingly businesslike attitude though, Michiru could see the understanding there and smiled inwardly at how forthcoming she was to the idea of her and Haruka going away if only for a couple days.

"Monday tomorrow," the violinist stated, talking to herself more than anything. "So I suppose we'll be out until Thursday."

Her mother nodded, chewing the food in her mouth thoughtfully. "What we have left today are the 'men' trying on their suits, hair, and make-up…"

She trailed off as Jiro gave a shiver. "I'll have to wear make-up?" he asked, giving her an almost pleading look.

She only smiled at him and continued, "As well as a visit to the garden to explain the rest of the decorations and how it'll be set up. I suppose…Otou-sama doesn't have to know about this?"

Everyone in the table did an almost simultaneous shake of the head.

The elder female Kaioh nodded. "Good. It's decided then. Anata…any questions?" she asked turning to Shinji as she did so.

Sapphires could only look back at her in surprise before a small shake of the head and a brief, "No" accompanied it.

Both female Kaiohs gave one another a mutual show of love and respect before going back to their food. Everyone followed suit.

O-----O

"Tenoh-san, a word please?"

Haruka looked up at her in mild surprise before she nodded, looking down at the alterionists who gave her another suggestive look before sighing altogether. It was the same one that had fitted her in the bridal shop only a week back and Shina was amused to find that said woman could not get the hint.

"Excuse us, if you may?" she asked, her voice etched with a little bit of venom that even someone so dense couldn't help, but spot.

She was given that slight look of fear she usually preyed on board meetings before the alterionists gave a small bow and skittered out of the room.

"Your leagues of admirers seem endless," she said with mirth and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the blonde's room interestedly.

Michiru and Hanako were moreover in the guest bedroom trying on the dresses for the wedding and Jiro and her husband were in the living room, putting their suits on as well. Only the blonde seemed to need some modifying so she begrudgingly made way to her bedroom with the alterationist to make the needed modifications. She currently stood at her full height, the blazer removed, some buttons on the dress shirt popped open and the waistcoat looking too small for her fitted size.

"These days, I wish that wasn't the case," she grunted and pulled the waistcoat off, dropping it on one of the unoccupied chairs. "She got my entire suit wrong…" Haruka rolled her eyes as she popped one more button from the dress shirt that Shina could finally see as way too tight for her liking. "Maybe she crossed fantasy with reality when she was altering my suit to be this small…"

The elder female Kaioh chuckled in mirth, the blonde's emeralds narrowing at the waistcoat once more before all attention went up to her.

"But enough of my plights…What's bothering you Kaioh-san?"

Shina gave a warm smile and patted the empty spot of the bed next to her. "Sit down. I just want to simply talk."

She could see the apprehension in the tomboy's clear emeralds, and she couldn't help, but feel responsible for that almost automatic emotion.

"If this is about the vacation, I—

"It's not," she cut off, not wanting to delve into already solved problems. "I can tell when Michiru-chan has an idea and no one else, including you, has been told about it…so…no. I didn't come to you to talk about the vacation. I completely agree on that decision to tell you the truth."

The young CEO nodded and gave a small bow. "Thank you."

She patted the spot next to her once more, looking up at the tomboy and not wanting to stretch her neck far more than she already has. "Sit down. I'm sure you and I share the same sentiment in not liking conversations with people towering over us."

Emeralds widened at her words and she sat down quickly soon after. Shina didn't really quite know when the tomboy's actions had stopped being annoying and just simply seemed…Tenoh Haruka to her…but recently, the blonde had become more favorable in her eyes.

She sussed it was the same as she felt about Jiro the first time she realized he could be the one to dethrone her from her righteous spot as CEO of Kaioh-Miroku. He seemed like a naïve, little boy in her eyes back then, but somewhere along the way he had shown her that he can…he could…he would…be a good leader for her and her husband's company. These days, there's nothing much he can say or do that would make her see him in a bad light…but she sussed that was just her seeing him as a sort of surrogate son—the one she hadn't been blessed enough to have.

Haruka had been giving her that same impression recently. She had blindly and purposefully stepped on her in the beginning and middle of the planning stage of the wedding preparations and if she were anymore conceited, she would've done so at the end as well. But now they all had come to this crossroad. And she had seen with her own eyes and felt with her own heart that if any word described her daughter's lover…it was genuine. The tomboy had been genuine with her and Shinji since the start of this entire thing and all they had been feeding her were trials and tribulations…as if it was in their right that they could do that…

She knew better now. They both did. The apology she was about to release was a bit late…but, just like the blonde, she had pride as well…and wasn't able to shove it far back enough until now.

The young CEO gave her an asking look making her start out in the best way possible.

"I'm sorry."

Emeralds widened causing her to chuckle in mirth. It really was that surprising…

Looking down at the sleek, mahogany wood planks beneath her sitting figure, she sighed outwardly, but nevertheless smiled. "Do you remember…when I came to invade your office the first time I found out that you and Michiru-chan were somehow connected?"

Haruka gave a look of amusement, nostalgia splashing over her handsome features. She nodded. "Nh, I do remember."

Shina sat quietly to gather her thoughts for a moment, before continuing, "I should've known then, what kind of a person you were. I came in, without warning or respect…and I demanded something that, in the reality of vantage points, shouldn't have been my business. 'What are you to my daughter?' The answer was so simple…and you gave it to me so easily…yet even after that, I've been cruel to you for the majority of our relationship."

The blonde remained quiet, probably due to the fact that she was surprised that the elder female Kaioh was bringing this up.

"In the beginning…I hated everything that you symbolized. I don't even know _why_ I did. It was most likely because I thought I knew what was good for Michiru-chan and she in turn, did not know what was good for herself. I fooled myself into thinking that it was alright to act in such an unbefitting manner…if only for her sake. I only figured out after that it was for my sake that I acted the way I did…I used the excuse of knowing better than she did and pushed my opinions to the point where I could've lost her…

"You would think after I killed my own daughter—

"Kaioh-san…"

She put her palms up in the air to silence the tomboy and she could hear her swallow roughly. "You would think after I killed my own daughter," she continued, her jaw clenching at the statement, "that I would learn to cherish what I have and not take everything for granted. You would _think_ that I wouldn't make the same mistakes again…Shinji and I are so blind sometimes…so stuck in this tunnel where to go back seems like a crime so the only other thing to do is move forward."

Gray eyes locked with worried emeralds and she couldn't, for the life of her, take the guilt ridden look in her features out.

"I played you…Shinji and I played you, as much if not more than we did to Shigeru-san. We wanted to break you…make you realize that your presence would never be of value to her…and in the beginning…we completely thought we were doing the right thing. We thought you would fight back…play dirt with dirt so to speak. But the only thing you did was defend yourself. You defended our daughter and your feelings for her and…sooner than I thought was possible, I began to doubt the things I was doing.

"I think the time when I stopped second guessing my actions and _knew_ that I was wrong though…was when you called me and Shinji for dinner. Everything that I wanted to happen…came out of your mouth. Everything that you were more than willing to give up seemed like the dream that I was working on weaving the entire time I was with you. But the thoughts, 'We finally broke her' didn't enter my mind. I didn't feel like I won at all…In essence…I lost something…and I wanted so badly to apologize to you then…but pride got in the way and I'm only glad that everything that I wanted to happen, didn't turn out as such."

Her gaze fell into a quiet blonde's and her hand rose to the tall woman's cheek, cupping it and earning herself a very surprised look.

"You are a very beautiful woman Haruka-san."

She chuckled at the widening of emerald eyes at her words and pinched her cheek before putting her hand back down to her lap.

"Inside and out…you've been beautiful. If this was a mere game to you like I thought it was before, you wouldn't have made such a fool like me and my husband think differently about a subject I thought I would never have to second guess. You wouldn't have been able to let me see…that it's alright that you're a woman and that you love my daughter with as much ferocity as she loves you. That it's okay to be around your continued presence.

"I learned how harsh I came as when I stood near you outside Otou-sama's hospital door and heard everything that went on in that room. I was disgusted at first that he thought it was okay to say things so unlike a person of his stature…but I only realized after that…how he was acting, has been the basis of my actions ever since I got to know who you were to my daughter. Hypocrite…didn't even scratch the surface of how foolish I found myself as."

She sighed and grabbed her temple, shaking her head more to herself than anyone. Locking once again with quiet emeralds, she smiled, and rubbed Haruka's back, earning a sheepish smile from the blonde.

"You've shown over and over that you care…and if I've been too blind to see it before, I just wanted to let you know that, that isn't the case anymore. I see you as what you are and I hope you can see me as more than what I've been showing you and come to actually get to know me as well. For the continuance of your and my daughter's happiness, I wish we would get along from this day forth…regardless and especially if her marriage with Jiro-kun comes to be. I will set all the wrongs I've done right if only for you to stay with her…and I know I don't have to say these things…because the devotion you've shown already goes beyond what one person does for another, but I want to continue knowing that my daughter will be happy…regardless of this loop hole that she and ultimately you have to go through for Shinji and my sake."

Emeralds drifted to the floor after her words, a soft, almost sad smile slowly rising out of her features. Looking back up to Shina, she smiled a genuinely happy one and nodded.

"Thank you. I thought I'd have to wait longer and exercise more discipline until we're able to get our footing, but…"

The elder female Kaioh chuckled at her words and patted her thigh.

"Thank you Kaioh-san. This means a lot to me."

"Shina…enough…formalities between the two of us. Shinji…you may still have to ask, but he's not very good at these things although I think he probably tried this morning and will try again when he gathers enough courage to say he's sorry…"

Haruka laughed and nodded in understanding. "Tell him I'm open to talk about whatever's on his mind anytime…"

She got up and patted mussed sandy blonde hairs beneath her making the tomboy's face scrunch at her action.

"Is Oba-san…stretching it?"

She looked surprised at the question for a bit and she could see the tall woman wanting to retract the question. Maybe somehow take it back…

"Ahh…sorry…I have a knack of messing things up early when it's just been resolved…"

But she shook her head and chuckled in her mirth. "Oba-san is perfectly acceptable."

Haruka stood up and bowed deeply in thanks just as her bedroom door opened to reveal Michiru with her hair all taken care of, but back in her sundress she had been wearing the entire day. She looked surprised at the little scene played out in front of her and didn't know what emotion best fitted the situation she knew nothing about. She was all of the sudden defensive, if only because that had been the action she's had repeatedly put up and gotten used to putting up for her and the tomboy's sake.

"Haruka…"

"Oh! Umm—

"The alterationist royally messed up on the best man's suit…or…maid of honor's whichever Haruka-san's going to be for the wedding," Shina suddenly stated, an air of exasperation clear in her suddenly strict tone. "I need to do some serious tongue lashing now if only to alleviate the concern for it and _insist_ they get it _perfected _tonight so it's taken care of before your trip."

Sapphires widened at the definite unmissed change of formality as the elder female Kaioh patted the blonde's shoulder once again and began taking her leave, kissing her daughter in the cheek as she passed her and chuckled inwardly at how surprised she still looked.

The door closed and Michiru could only keep her stunned expression up.

"You're mother and I are on a first name basis…" Haruka stated with an awed lopsided smile. "I can call her Oba-san from now on…"

It warmed her…so much more than she thought it would. It took them long enough, but she's glad it came. Better late than never was a saying that completely covered all the bases and she saw it meant as much to her as it did for the blonde by the sparkle of her eyes.

She suddenly wanted to see it…how their talk was like, but figured she'd see them acting more than civilly to one another after this event.

The tomboy charged at her and hugged her tightly, gripping her by the waist and momentarily lifting her in the air, the joy in her emeralds speaking much more than words at the relief and happiness that splashed her entire figure. Michiru laughed, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her towards her for a kiss.

Things were finally starting to look up…And even though it may go down sometimes, there was more than the two of them in their corner now.

O-----O

It was _eighty-five_ degrees in Okinawa…She couldn't believe how wonderful her entire body felt as it bathed in the warmness of the sun's rays. Looking down at her toes, embraced by yellow sand, she crinkled her nose at the minimal amount of seaweed littering the ocean shore as another bout of warm waves engulfed her feet, reaching up to her ankles before retreating back into the hands of the ocean.

The breeze felt wonderful, the salty wind combined with the atmosphere and sounds making her wonder why she never visited this part of Japan before. Her hair danced wildly, a contented smile pasted automatically over her handsome face. She wondered briefly if there were any unoccupied lots on sale in the area…It would be a pretty good side project to work on another beach house or estate to live in here when she felt like vacationing and not wanting to get out of the country.

Alabaster arms wrapped around her t-shirt clad figure, her smile widening at Michiru's familiar smell and her thought process from earlier disappearing as soon as it came.

"What're you thinking about?" the violinist asked softly, her words almost missed by the rough crashing of the waves all around them.

She turned around, gathering the smaller woman in her arms as well and looking over her head at the larger than life "beach houses" that littered the entirety of the shore.

"I was thinking," she started, "of making a beach house…here. Ambience is really nice…"

Michiru laughed in mirth. "Speaking of building houses, did you speak to your mother about…leaving the mainland? You two don't need to fight anymore…"

Haruka's face hardened, although it was obvious she was doing it playfully. "She was the one who semi disowned me…Why should I be the one crawling back?"

"Haruka…"

She smirked. "I'll talk to her when I get back…She'll give me this I-told-you-so face that I need to ready myself for…"

The violinist pinched her cheeks in adoration, leaning into her and giving her a kiss as the waves crashed into their feet again.

"Ojou-sama! Lunch is ready!"

They both turned to an aging man who signaled them back into the huge beach house under the ownership of the Kaiohs. An old married couple, hired by the Kaiohs too long ago, had been the caretakers of this certain vacation home ever since Michiru could remember. Every summer prior to Yui's death, they would vacation as a family and visit each of their vacation homes, not really visiting to see how the estate's being taken care of, but wanting a different vibe per week of their time off. It was definitely during better times…when her family was a little more easygoing and seemed like one cohesive unit.

As they settled down for lunch with the caretakers of the house nowhere in sight, Haruka gave the violinist a questioning look at their absence before decidedly digging in.

"Now that you mention it, they always seemed that way when we came to vacation," Michiru stated in the middle of her chewing. "They're here, but they're not really here…Maybe it was a rule my parents asked of them long ago that just kind of stuck until now."

The blonde still gave an uneasy look over the amount of food and energy it must've taken to make such a hearty meal, but nodded in understanding nonetheless.

"Hope we didn't impose though…" she stated in apprehension, making the smaller woman laugh.

"Okaa-san told them ahead of time that we'd come over. I'm pretty sure we're not imposing Haruka."

The tomboy nodded, still a little hesitant at the generosity given so easily by the caretakers of the Kaioh's vacation home.  
"So I have some things to show you on our few days stay here," Michiru stated, grabbing her attention altogether. She smiled in nostalgia. "Some of them are based more on the island's history, but there are some places that my sister and I frequented when we came here. I wonder if those things are still there…"

Haruka smiled. "Can't wait." She smiled softly, earning a wider smile from the violinist. "I have some things I want to do too by the way…"

She's been contemplating on these things she's about to say for a while and wondered if the small woman would give her the go ahead to do them. She definitely didn't wan to feel as if she was sneaking around when she finally felt the time was right to do so.

The aqua haired woman gave her, her undivided attention, as she looked over the tonkatsu in her plate and picked it up with her chopstick.

"Two things," she started, locking eyes with sapphire seriously. The violinist only nodded, waiting patiently for her to continue. "First…" she smirked. She wondered if this would come out right… "First…I want to give…Jiro-kun…a bachelor party…when we get back…"

Michiru released an exasperated laugh as well as a small quirk of the eyebrow.

"Yes, I know he's devoted to his job and all…but I think it's high time that he gets a little loose too…at least just a tiny bit before the wedding…He deserves it. He's been too nice and—

"I completely agree," the smaller woman stated in mirth, cutting off her rambling lover.

Haruka smiled in relief.

"Although," the violinist continued, "I would want to know exactly _what_ it is, you'll be treating him with…"

Sapphires flashed dangerously and the blonde knew not to say the wrong things, but to also say the truth…

"A little drinking…" the tomboy started, albeit hesitantly. "Umm…good forms of entertainment—

"Like what Haruka? Stop being ambiguous!"

"Like…I don't know…Exotic…dancers?"

"You're not allowed to attend the party you set up then…"

"But Michiru!"

"No buts," the violinist said resolutely, turning to her lunch again. "No buts…unless…Hanako-san gives _me_ a bachelorette party…She's been going off about it ever since we were trying on our dresses and I've been refuting since, but…if you're allowed to attend Jiro's bachelor party…then I'll allow her to make me one."

A dark look came over the blonde's face at the mere thought of men dancing in nothing more than their underwear anywhere even remotely close to her Michiru.

"No."

"Then I suppose you see where I'm coming from in regards to 'exotic dancers' now, ne?"

She wanted to stab her jealous feelings aside, but stabbed a piece of meat on her side dish with her chopstick instead.

"Haruka…"

"Fine, I won't…"

She knew she sounded childish, but she couldn't help it, and neither could Michiru because a half a second later she was up and depositing herself on the tomboy's lap. Putting her hands on her cheeks again, she forced her to look up, narrowed emeralds darting away from her sapphires, and a cute angry pout placed expertly on her lips.

"Ruka?"

"What?"

"Don't be like that…"

"It's an innocent bachelor party…"

Michiru laughed. "I don't think innocent and bachelor parties are words that fit right in the same sentence koi…"

"Still," the tomboy stated resolutely, her pout resilient on her face as well. She couldn't find the right words to fight back so she remained quiet, knowing full well it was because she had weak reasoning to begin with, but hoping her expression and attitude were enough to sway the violinist's decision.

"What do you want to do?" the smaller woman asked softly, trying to meet eyes with her, but being unable to because of her avoidance.

"Nothing. It's fine…I don't want to do it anymore…"

"Koi…Don't do that to me…"

Her guilt trip was slowly working, and both of them knew it. She decided to gun for the remaining one hundred meters of this final lap and go for it. Tipping her head on Michiru's exposed neck she gave little kisses in familiar areas and gripped the violinist tightly around her waist, looking needier than she wanted to outwardly show.

"Michiru…"

"Nh?"

"Koi…"

"What is it?"

She kissed her a final time, sucking at a sensitive spot more than she should've and leaving a mark as well as feeling smaller hips grind down on her.

"Please?"

She looked up, her emerald eyes brimming in puppy dog goodness. She could see her breaking…And she doubted it was even the bachelor party in her mind anymore, the whole scene with Michiru on her lap in the middle of lunch, with her begging about that kind of thing, comical and warming at the same time.

"Promise you won't do anything I'll be angry at the next day?" the violinist asked, making her laugh in amusement.

"It depends actually…"

"Not what I wanted to hear…" the smaller woman sighed and made her way out of her lap.

"No, no!" Haruka stated frantically, keeping her arms around her waist tightened. "I meant things I can do to Jiro-kun! I won't _do_ anything…" She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "The most I'll do is probably watch while he's getting horded by too may females he won't know what to do with and get him drunk enough to completely hate me the next day…"

Michiru laughed at her thought process. "Oh, Haruka…Poor Jiro…"

The tomboy grinned. "So, yes? Please? I'll behave…I promise!"

She gave her a look of amused exasperation before finally nodding in consent, Haruka grinning from ear to ear at the end of a seemingly trying request.

"And your next one in your to do list?"

Her face must've visibly changed because the mirth and amusement in the violinist's face had slid down at the change of subject as soon as hers did as well.

The blonde looked away, her face serious and a little troubled.

"Haruka?"

Sighing and breathing deeply in an almost simultaneous manner, she looked up into expressive sapphires and gave an unsure smile. "I want to talk to Kaioh-san…"

It was something Michiru definitely was not expecting. "Ojii-san?" she asked just to make sure they were both in the same page.

The tomboy nodded. "Preferably alone…"

"Why?"

"I don't know…" she said quietly, pulling Michiru in closer to her and leaning her head comfortably on her sloped shoulders. "I feel like…I just have to…It's not to pick a fight or anything like that…I just…I feel like it'll be a constant battle between him and your parents…and the main reason is because of me. I'm not trying to be arrogant in saying that, but I feel like…if I can somehow even just dent…his thought process about who I am to him and what the rest of the family means to him, then maybe…he wouldn't be so bitter about the entire thing…"

The violinist could only look at her quietly as she voiced her thoughts.

"He could see everything for what they're truly valued and…we won't have to dance around him secretively every single time. I want your family to acknowledge me…_everyone. _Including your grandfather…I think it's unfair to him and to you and everyone that we'll show what seems like a normal wedding when underneath it are only cruel intentions. I just want to talk…maybe about nothing, but…I just want to talk. That's all."

Slowly, wordlessly, Michiru nodded in understanding, dipping to her once more and sharing a slow and meaningful kiss.

"I hope…you can see something that I've given up hope seeing."

Haruka gulped at her too sad words.

O-----O

"Come on, hurry."

She was excited to see it again and was even more so at showing the blonde the area. She was sure no one had found it yet, an accidental fall after bickering with her sister the only reason why they had found it in the first place.

After a bit of lounging in the hot sun after their lunch, the two lovers took a high speed power boat to an island seemingly etched in the violinist's memory. For a second, the small woman wondered how she could differentiate it from the other islands, but figured, it was the aura surrounding the place: so familiar and a part of her being far more so than the other islands littering about it.

They had gotten off the boat as soon as Haruka had mechanically put it ashore, pulling it far enough out of the water so it wouldn't get swept away by the waves and began trekking with the violinist to the middle of the remote island. It was small, probably three or so miles wide on all sides and the overall look and effect of it boasted no different to the bigger or smaller islands nearby.

Michiru felt her heart grow steadily faster. She hadn't been here for a while…the last time being too sad for her to think about at the present moment.

They silently trudged on, strong hands linked over her own as her eyes looked for the familiar tunnel that would lead to the place she and her sister accidentally discovered.

She made a small excited sound that caught her lover's attention as well and broke their hands free, jogging to what seemed like a wall of overgrown bushes.

Sapphires looked excitedly back at emeralds as Haruka smirked, casually put her hands in her pockets and walked towards her, a questioning look in her striking features.

Michiru looked towards the bush and pulled the branches and leaves out of the way, widening emeralds in surprise at the small hole that couldn't have been seen otherwise.

The small woman smiled in satisfaction.

"When I was ten," she started, pulling some more of the branches out of the way and destroying some leaves in the process, "Gin-san, our caretaker, took me and Onee-san here. He wanted to check out if the acerola cherry tree he planted the last time we came had yielded any fruit so while he did that we thought, it being a small island and all, we could go ahead and break from him and explore."

Haruka smirked at the childish display so rarely seen in Michiru's mature sapphires.

"An hour later…and…it was safe to say we were lost." She laughed in amusement, nostalgia clearly written in her eyes as she pulled out a flashlight from a plastic bag she took with them. "I was crying because my feet were hurting and Onee-san didn't want to give me a break, so I started throwing a fit and when I got angry enough, I pushed her, and when she got angry enough, she pushed me…and sooner than I could even realize what had happened, my back went through this opening and I landed roughly on the sandy ground."

They both jumped into the dark crevice, the tomboy pulling Michiru close to her from the back and the smaller woman leaning into her as soon as they had made their way inside. The dampness of the small, dark cave was apparent and the sound of running water echoed a little ways away to their left mysteriously. Michiru directed the flashlight in that direction and with Haruka following closely behind and still holding her protectively, they ventured farther into the cave.

"I was crying because my back hurt and Onee-san seemed genuinely sorry, so about twenty minutes later and I stopped, she and I decided to get out."

"That's too high up…" the tomboy stated in observation and looked up at the hole that they had jumped into.

Michiru nodded. "We figured that out after…so we didn't have any choice, but to keep going forward."

"Aww my Michiru was such a brave little girl," the young CEO teased, earning her a cheek pinch.

"I wasn't…" the smaller woman admitted with a laugh. "I was gripping on my sister's hand the entire time. I think…that's where I had gotten my fear of the dark to tell you the truth."

"Wholly justified…This place is creepy…"

They walked further in, the sand slowly filling with cool water until they were trudging in it shin deep, small pebbles accompanying the softness of the sand beneath their sandals. The coral rocks stretched on in what seemed like endless miles before them, the gray, rough surrounding walls tall and wide enough to give them the space they needed to pass through without necessary scratches.

Squinting her eyes, Haruka noticed something man made in the side and laughed. "Is that…a lantern?"

Michiru flashed the light to the direction of the wall and laughed as well. "Onee-san and I made it a point to come here every time we vacationed after finding out about it and Otou-san was worried about our well being so he made someone put lanterns all over the place. As soon as they knew we were planning on coming, someone would be hired to turn the lanterns on and people would be stationed at each end…just so our general well being was seen and accounted for."

The tomboy chuckled. "He's definitely overprotective…"

About a couple minutes more into their walk and they finally came into a clearing, the light at the end of the tunnel getting brighter and brighter and to the tomboy's surprise and awe, the writings clearly visible on the wall.

They both stopped among the first few characters in kanji, the words scratched deeply by a pointed object, possibly a knife or a jagged piece of rock.

"When onee-san and I first got here, we saw these writings on the wall and were completely awed by them. We thought they could possibly be remnants of a lost tribe…or writings of someone who had been stuck here and died. The kanji's very old…so even now it's hard to decipher it, but after a while, we made our own tradition, and began writing on the walls too."

She pulled Haruka along further to the opening of the cave and saw scrawls of messy hiragana, katakana, and kanji strewn all over both sides of the walls. It was obvious which words belonged to Yui and those that a young Michiru had written, both girls having an agreement long ago that one would scrawl in one side, while the other sister occupied the other wall.

The tomboy smiled as she read the left side first, confused at first as to which of the two sisters had taken to owning this wall.

_I wish to do better in my recitals as well as have the courage to ask Ken out. _

She smirked, breaking away from Michiru and walking along further to read the rest. It almost felt as if she was peering into a diary and a part of her was ashamed and curious all at the same time.

"We had decided the second time we came here that we would write a wish every year we visited," the violinist explained, following her and reading the familiar writings on the wall.

Haruka nodded in understanding, reading aloud, "I wish to be accepted to Fukoka High School and get the number one spot in class…This is your sister."

Michiru smiled. "Yes…I was ten when I wrote my first wish and she was fifteen when she wrote that."

Haruka smirked and walked on, Michiru's hands entangled with hers once more.

_I wish for Otou-san and Okaa-san to give me my own office at Kaioh-Miroku._

"Did your parents ever see these?"

The violinist laughed and nodded. "When we got back…they gave her, her own office at Kaioh-Miroku…"

The tomboy sighed in amusement and read on.

_I wish Toshiro would acknowledge me as more than a simple lab partner._

"They didn't go out until the last year of high school," the smaller woman stated the unspoken question. "And by this time, our parents had given us enough freedom to roam the island alone so I doubt they've ever seen the last couple wishes my sister and I wrote down."

Haruka's smile disappeared and a melancholic expression took its place shortly thereafter.

_I wish Otou-san and Okaa-san would learn to accept ideas and feelings wholeheartedly._

Michiru gripped her sides as she came to hug her waist, the young CEO's arms going over the smaller woman's shoulders automatically.

"She came here alone…I believe before coming back to the house for Christmas vacation," the violinist said quietly, her voice full of sadness. "She wrote her last wish…and I didn't see it…until I came back here without her…"

Neatly written in the wall were the last etched letters, bore deep into it like an old scar: _I wish…I was a better older sister._

Her heart felt heavy, and she could tell by Haruka's hurt expression that she was feeling the same way as well. But this was a part of her she wanted to show…and she would rather do so with tears gushing out of her eyes than to always hide such a rich part of her past.

"Come," she said quietly, pulling her back to the beginning of the writings. "Read mine…"

The blonde smiled at her warmly, taking her once again by the waist and holding her from behind, reading aloud the first wish that made her smirk.

"I wish to surpass Onee-san in playing all stringed instruments especially her specialty: the viola."

The both laughed in amusement, the tomboy planting a kiss on her temple.

"You were so competitive…"

"We both were…" the smaller woman replied indignantly. "Onee-san just didn't like writing her _real_ wishes out loud."

The young CEO smirked and pulled her along. "I wish my painting gets recognition in the school art fair. Definite overachiever…"

She gave the quipping tall woman a small playful slap making her husky laugh echo in the brightly lit cave.

"I wish to get accepted as well as promoted to team captain on my first year in the swim team." She looked at the aqua haired woman questioningly. "Did you?"

"I dropped out…"

Emeralds narrowed immediately. "Why?"

"I was bullied out of it and wasn't strong enough to cope at the time…so I decided a flight instead of fight reaction was the better choice…"

She could feel the anger bubbling out of the blonde's figure and she caressed her cheeks and hair quickly to dispel any rage.

"It was a long time ago…I'm over it…"

Blonde thin eyebrows didn't unstitch as she looked over to the next neatly written sentence: _I wish people would stop looking at me and saying "prodigy" when I play the violin. It's hard work…not natural born talent._

That definitely cleared her mind of what was bothering her before.

"I was in my rebellious phase at the time…" Michiru explained in mirth.

Haruka laughed and hugged her tighter, the smaller woman leading them to her last few sentences.

The tomboy read it to herself before reading it out loud, the sentence making her wonder if the cryptic wish entailed exactly what she thought it did. "I wish an answer to feelings I shouldn't have in fear that they're wrong or unaccepted…" She looked at the violinist who could only smile softly. "Were you wishing what I think you were wishing for?"

She nodded. "I think…that was when I realized I'm more different than a lot of the other girls in my class than I thought…"

"That's a great thing…" Haruka stated huskily and leaned her face into warm aqua curls, kissing her hair and parts of her ears and eliciting the response she wanted.

They continued on, both dreading the last two because they were obviously placed last for a good reason: it was the ending of innocence. They would never return again in this cave with their childhood dreams still viewed before them in open fields. It would be the crashing of reality…and end to a bond.

_I wish my family would always have happy days like this._

_I wish…I was ample reason enough for you to stay…_

Haruka's hold on Michiru tightened, the sadness and melancholy at losing her sister and feeling she wasn't adequate reason enough for the other to stay apparent to the blonde.

"I came here by myself, a month or so after all the funeral and general chaos regarding Onee-san's death passed…and I stayed here all day and cried," the violinist stated quietly, her attention fixed on the wall and characters in front of her. "It was apparent to me real quickly that she had been contemplating on doing what she did…because of her last 'wish.' And it hurt so much, Haruka…that she couldn't see me as a viable enough reason to live…"

Tears marched down from depressed sapphires and all the tomboy could do was hold her tighter, kissing her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They stayed that way for the longest time, silence surrounding them peacefully more than forebodingly and soon after, all that was left were dried marks were the trails of tears were last seen. Then, after one last kiss, Haruka retracted her arms from the other woman's slim waist and went out of the cave wordlessly. Michiru was afraid for a second that maybe it had all been too much for her, until she came back with a jagged piece of rock in hand and a small assuring smile in her handsome features.

She trudged wordlessly to the area to the left of the aqua haired woman's last written wish and without a moment's hesitation wrote: _I promise to make your life brighter, happier than those days you used to remember. I promise to always be the reason you'd want to stay and be ample enough reason to never doubt in your heart that you want to live. _

Emeralds locked with sparkling sapphires, the latter coming up to her slowly and pressing her up against the wall to initiate a deep kiss. The jagged piece of rock in Haruka's hands fell into the cool water beneath them replaced by hands securely tightened and fastened with hers as if saying wordlessly to never let go.

AN: Yay another chapter to be put in the done bin. I seriously need to start these chapters faster within the week cuz I'm literally killing my Fridays writing them XD So I'm thinking…another three or four chapters and the story's done…I THINK. So…by the start of the New Year…I'm hoping the entirety of FwB will be put in the done bin. Huzzah for before New Year, New Year's resolutions. So it's finals week…this week and next week…/sigh…but I'll probably have something up next Friday too because as much as you guys want to read I want to get it done and over with…It's been a wonderful process writing this story and I just want to feel finally accomplished at having it DONE. A lot of people feel as if they know how it will end. I don't want to give it up by saying anything other than what a lot of you have finally accepted as being okay isn't going to be the proper ending. It's not a happy ending…at least not for me…and I promised a happy ending…so therefore that won't be the ending. :P that's all you'll get outta me this week. TTFN. (Edit): FFN hates me today...Sorry...Anyway...in order to relieve people about the question regarding happy and unhappy endings, I was hoping that in writing this AN that it would have people understand...Apparently though, my words were probably lost in translation thereby misinterpreted and now I just kind of want to set the record straight. What I'm trying to convey regarding what people think about the ending versus what I have planned is the polar opposite. I felt people were starting to warm up to the fact that Michiru and Jiro are getting married when a long time ago, I promised a happy ending...and that is NOT a happy ending by a long shot...even though everyone in the story accepts it wholeheartedly. That being said...there will be a happy ending that doesn't entail marriage between Jiro and Michiru. The only real quest left is how they manage to get outta their predicament. Alright...hope that alleviated some of your concerns regarding my AN this week that apparently was more confusing than helpful :P

Kilohe: Thank you for saying Haruka was believable…all I wanted to hear. Yeah Lich King's been crazy good…but once again, I have a pretty set idea on what my priorities are and getting this story done is a priority before more playing, which doesn't really mean I won't play, but yeah. Kei will be seen next chappy as told by Haruka.

AlterEgoErin: Another victim of ffn's crappy review cutting? Gah…stupid site…Glad you liked the chapter nonetheless and I hope Shina's progression into her talk with Haruka was believable as well. Jiro…my gf wants him to have someone…I think my OCs are being showered with love more often these days.

My Veggie Burger: Yes you would have so made it longer! Lies! I plan on a couple more talks to solidify Haruka's relationship with the remaining male Kaiohs so hopefully I'll do as good a job as I did w/ Shina here…I was personally proud of that. XD Yeah I liked that whole baby convo too…OOooO you read HP? -.- need to edit…and…get ur mind outta the gutter! Take ur mind off? Here! One more chapter…this convo never happened!

Haruka-Michiru: Yay a review! XD sorry…Zomg very, very excited for winter break…I neeeeeeed a school break damn it! Yes! Video games for me and nights of drinking Pepsi as well! Will Kei really get what he's asking for? Haha…I would hate that kind of ending to be honest…

Ryoko05: You seem so sure it won't be a happy one. You know…when people leave a review like that w/ me in the other side _knowing_ there's more to the story than revealed…it makes me cackle. Hahaha…

t.: I'M SORRY! XD j/k yay no ooc! I graduated! Shoot Blizzard reps, I insist! Dang…I need to reread it all after I'm done, edit what I feel needs editing (a lot from what I've seen) and then print it and be proud of it XD

wolvesorrow: Murphy? Nah! No wai. Haha I loved writing Jiro this chapter…so I hope more fan love goes his way. Poor guy…needs someone…-.- Glad it's realistic enough in a fantasy-ish level XD and I guess I can never say I've been through that whole family member raising hell bit because I guess it was expected of me to bring home a girl more than a guy XD It's the reality for a lot of situations though…Haha as for Kei dying…hmm…I doubt he will :P

waiting4FWBupdate: XD zomg!! Well thank you for thinking I deserve my break enough. Kei will not just have another heart attack…no recycled drama! A movie adaptation?? That would be flattering as well as downright awesome.

Swinging Cloud: :D!! You reviewed!! Wait…sorry XD I live for plot twists…always expect them! Constant vigilance! Semi-smut is never better than…wait…-.- I'm still not good enough to write that…I don't think I ever will. YOU on the other hand…I know you can do that…w/ your tra-la-la butterflies, rhinos, kitties, and lemons abound! Whenever I spoil something in these reviews…either I'm playing or being sarcastic. That ending…is not the planned ending :D won't say more than that :P Haha you are such a writer…I love reading your reviews and going zomg…overdramatic writing on the prowl! Flailed in a vast sea of emptiness eh? XD always a trip w/ you.

WindChaser0001: Zomg! Missed one zero!! -.- I'm sorry…it won't happen again, I promise haha. Everything'll be fine in the end…just ride it out til then and maybe just try to surprise yourself haha.

Black Caballiere: glad the chappy was worth the wait and there are a little bit more before I'm completely resigned in being happy and satisfied w/ the finish of this fic.

James Birdsong: Umm…thank you?

YinYangTwin1: Old people are grouchy…please excuse them. Haha Yeah they'll never catch a break as long as I'm the author…You live in Bermuda? That's tight! Haha

impersonal: Heh, well I'm flattered to have you come back. I know how that feels and I don't feel wronged or insulted that you feel that way. Reviewers are mostly right in that aspect…it has been a long trying few months in which a crawl seems like the most they're moving. Even I feel that way although when I write I can't seem to make it fast enough so there you go. We're all stuck in a precipice and…hopefully my slow crawl can turn into a stop soon haha. Thank you for understanding though and taking the time to read more of what you missed. Glad the slowness was semi excused w/ the effort though haha. Thank you for the comments and another person hounding me is as flattering as it is nerve wracking xD

petiyaka: "villain" seems a little harsh although Kei was being an overall ass last chap so I dunno if your term is right or wrong. Evil characters are more fun, not to mention easier to write than the goody two shoes so yes, evil characters are a must in my stories. Haha Yoshiko's fine. She'll probably appear…in the wedding, I'm thinking. We'll see how my thought process goes. They did talk about her a little bit this chappy tho. Playing is as much a part of me as writing (ok not to that extent) but yes, playing too much can never be promised. Last month alone, I stayed up three full nights cuz of wow…WOW…

Thepillows92.5: zomg your number in your name changed! Haha ok…mistress….hahaah sorry for it sounding dirty…do you have any other terms that would be fitting for Haruka's title? Haruka and you have the same thought process about Jiro apparently. That bachelor party should be a riot to write about…I'm glad you don't like it…cuz I don't like the whole title deal either. Will try to make the ends justify the means…

Vanessa Riverton: yay! Ring! One ring to rule them all -.- ok…sorry. How will it end? Hopefully the right way.

Mantaray: Never in a million years will I think Haruka'll be a mistress either…so…haha. The part w/ Kei wanting to hit his granddaughter will probably not be changed considering it's the action that blows all that his family thinks him as into a jumble of BLAH…so haha. Hopefully I'll do better/more realistic characterizations next time.

LaCazadora: You're welcome for the update!

Sacha-Bermuda: Haha…the second to say he/she lives in Bermuda yay! I should make country references more often. Glad you like the story thus far and hope it keeps your attention for the duration.

Nekomi Kaze: XD haha sorry for the warning to be so up in the air. I made it seem like an emergency situation too…WRATH IS COMING OUT! I WON'T BE WRITING! All that you ask will be resolved in due time…so hopefully as the story telling ends, there won't be anymore questions left. But if there is, guess that's what epilogues are for…:P Kei and Haruka will probably have a lone confrontation next chappy…Hope it's as good as my mind says it will be.

Graceling: hahahaha nh…XD "Nh" is a term that you sound out more than it is a word. I guess, translation speaking, it would be most closely related to "Yes". But it's more of a sound like "Tch" or "Pfft" more than anything. I use it a lot so sorry if every time you stumbled on it you went "WTH is this?" -.- "It's not even a real word!" XD Thank you for taking the time to review the story though and the fact that you didn't before isn't something for me to poke you with a pitchfork for xD Review when you can, but if you can't, that's fine too :)

krugern: It's funny because I know when to expect your reviews…and just by looking at my mail I KNOW which one is yours from the size comparison to the other reviewers. Always, ALWAYS a good time in my end reading your review. I loved the whole baby talk…Felt completely natural to type when I wrote the scene down. Haha an email after three weeks of zero updates XD spoiled! SPOILED! ALL OF YOU!! xD j/k Glad Haruka's character has matured finely and the photos? Haha…I already explained that, although if you want to read the scene over it's in chapter 14: Comprehensions. If you don't, what technically happened was that, Haruka, after knowing a little bit of the person behind the blackmailing attempt during the party, woke up w/ a huge hangover the next day and was technically out for blood. She got someone in her company, probably for those kind of hush hush reasons to take him and his company down, but when they got to him…he was already closed for business. It could only be connected that the Kaiohs did something before she could. So yeah…that's the photos deal XD


	24. Planning, Meeting, Partying

Chapter 24: Planning, Meeting, Partying

She felt that they were going to leave Okinawa too soon and that emotion left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. The more days that passed in which she spent with the younger woman, the more she knew she would spend the rest of her life with her and that kind of commitment may have scared the wits out of her before, but now… Now…she wished she was in the opposite side of the commitment pole.

It wasn't the first time in the last few months that she wished she was Jiro. If this goes all the way, she doubted she would ever not want to wish she was what the public eyed the red haired man was to Michiru. And it wasn't that she was insecure about her relationship with the beautiful smaller woman—just that the mantra of, "It's only a title" has been recycled in her brain so often now that even _she _lost belief in it. Of course the violinist knew this of her…And she tried with all her being to show emotionally, physically, and mentally that it would be alright, but it was safe to say that it was always the mental battles that Haruka lost in the end.

How did it make sense to have the love of your life tightly held in your embrace and have these insecurities at the same time? The answer was obvious to her, of course, and because their situation would never be merited as a "normal" one, she just hoped that she would be okay in the long run.

"You're thinking again."

Her lover's soft voice broke her out of her reverie and caused a smirk to land on her striking features.

"Trust me it's not voluntary," she replied causing the smaller woman to giggle at her and push her forward on her beach chair, depositing her lithe body behind her and pulling her back, warm violinist arms surrounding her shoulder and creamy legs at each of her sides.

The blonde ran her hands over them, the softness and tenderness of the younger woman's skin grabber her undivided attention if only for a few minutes.

"We should come back here after the wedding," the tomboy stated off handedly, looking up at the darkened horizon and slightly wondering when the sun would start showing itself.

She received a confirmation sound from the violinist behind her and ran her hands along those luscious thighs again.

Michiru giggle from behind her once more. "What you just said reminds me of what Jiro said during lunch a couple days ago," she stated with laughter and amusement in her voice.

Haruka smiled. "If anything he needs to get used to me being taken care of instead of him…"

"I'm sure he, of all people, knows that already koi…"

They sat in relative silence soon after, a slight wind from the ocean pulling whichever way around them. The beach house they both occupied sat no more than twenty meters away from the rushing shore and this morning would be the second day in a row in which Haruka had woken up from a fitful night's sleep and trudged out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping partner who always seemed to know her presence was gone after twenty minutes, at which time she'd join her and they'd watch the sunrise together.

It seemed as if they could talk without talking—feel what the other's feeling without anything ever stated and she wouldn't have it any other way…only because the tomboy was never good with words to begin with, and Michiru understanding that meant the world to her.

"It's coming," the violinist stated softly from behind, causing her to smirk.

"Yeah, I hear that from you a lot…"

She received a playful slap on the arm and an exasperated kiss on the cheek as a low kind of laughter escaped from her.

"So full of it Haruka…"

"Yes, and you love me for it so don't complain!"

A contented sigh escaped out of the violinist making the blonde almost wish she could voice out loud that she wanted a painting of this moment, where they shared a beach chair on a warm morning in Okinawa in which waiting for the sunrise seems like the only chore they had in the world.

But reality was so far from it. Too far…

O-----O

They arrived at Tokyo Wednesday night and shimmied over to Haruka's Royal penthouse suite to stay the night. Several hours into the morning later and Michiru's phone rang out, the same way as it did the last time they were in the city, causing both of them to get up groggily from a too active night's "sleep" and separate after a morning breakfast with the violinist's mother who was the reason for the phone call.

She didn't ask any questions regarding Haruka's would be absence for the day which was good for the blonde because she didn't think she would've approved this not so tactical move.

Now, nearing lunch hour, she was getting closer to the undisclosed tea house as well and she was semi-surprised at herself for not feeling like a nervous wreck. She felt the little churns her stomach made, but all in all, she was feeling rather confident at talking to the elder male Kaioh. She wasn't expecting a miracle talk by all means… She just hoped the old man would listen to her as she voiced her concerns regarding his family and what it means to them for everyone to be in the same corner.

She turned right into the dirt caked road once more, pushing pass the tall hedges and moving into the gravel parking lot, situating her car into an empty space, and getting out, the feeling in her stomach growing in discomfort as she looked at the tea house nonchalantly.

She hoped he would actually give her the time of day to talk with her…

She walked pass the other cars with her hands in her pockets, over the bridge that overlooked the pristine lake behind the tea house and into the main entrance, the same maid that greeted her and Michiru some nights back eyeing her widely as she made her presence known.

"Is Kaioh-san here?" she asked, the tone of her voice and look on her face both hardened.

She noted how the woman before her gulped before nodding and heading into the house, a small, "Wait, please" the only thing trailing after her.

Haruka stood in place in silence for a few minutes, her heart beating steadily in her ears as she looked at the flowers and trees around her to let her mind wander by itself. Then, in the timeframe that seemed to take close to forever to pass, noise erupted from the doorway once more and the same woman came back with the same apprehensive look in her face.

"Please follow me," she stated meekly and with a bow accompanied.

To say that she was surprised was an understatement, but of course she wouldn't let that show. Nodding, she followed the woman into the tea house until they reached a shoji door. She opened the door for the blonde with another bow and olden sapphires glared steadily back at her as soon as she looked up, the discomfort inside her leaving, and in its place, the bitterness that accompanied his words that morning when she and Shina had overheard his tirades to his own family members.

She decided to quickly push that feeling down. She didn't want to seem stand offish to the old man…

She bowed instead and greeted entering as she did so. "Good morning, Kaioh-san."

"So arrogant…the younger generation," he stated loudly while still locking eyes with her. "So many just gallivant in here without a word or call."

"I'm sorry Kaioh-san," she said with another bow, parts of her already hating looking so low just for a conversation, but if it satiated the older man to look more dominant…if it could get him to talk…to hell with her pride. "I would've called—I seriously debated it actually. But I didn't know if you would stay and let me in or completely shut me down. The latter was no option…so I'm sorry if I intruded on a busy day—

"Make it quick," he interrupted, breathing a little loudly all of the sudden when there was no exertion from his end. "Being in the same room with someone like you is ailing for my health."

The tomboy bit her cheeks. She would have to make this quick and to the point. She wouldn't overstay her welcome… "Can you remember the day you got married?"

It wasn't what he was expecting which was a clear emotion to the blonde. His graying sapphires widened and an almost nostalgic look came upon them, until he shook his head and gave her another piercing glare.

"What about it?"

"It doesn't make you laugh at the irony of it all that everyone's become their father's father even though if it were truly up to the person himself that they wouldn't resort to the option they've made in the past?"

His features mirrored his earlier one of surprise and this time, no biting comment was made at his end.

Haruka could only look down at her socks, having taken off her shoes for mannerism reasons at the door.

"What struck me most, when Michiru and I visited last time, was that you were very adamant in voicing your opinion on the matter regarding the arranged marriage," she said lowly. "You wouldn't even let the event happen here for that reason…and now…" The blonde stopped momentarily if only to collect herself. "Now…just because I'm in the picture…all of what you said gets thrown out the window…

"I hate to think me that influential since I haven't done anything, but follow my heart in this ordeal, but because I'm a girl…and your granddaughter's a girl…you were willing to resort into an almost violent person—I'm sure so unlike you…But the thought and knowledge that it was there…it doesn't scare you one bit?"

He didn't answer her and she was almost glad of the silence at his end.

"I guess what I wanted to make sure you know and the main reason I'm here before you is that Michiru and I didn't plan this…and I hope you don't throw everything you believe your family as for this decision we've both made. Your son loves you…He puts you in such a high pedestal that he's more than willing to sacrifice his belief for you…and he's probably sad as hell that you either don't see it or you choose not to. Same goes for Shina Oba-san…

"I hope you don't think that everyone was happy when my relationship with your daughter was found out…In a twisted kind of irony, your son reacted a lot like you did. Angry, confused, and above all…he hated me. Which is understandable. I wasn't aiming to please him. I'm not aiming to please you. I'm not here to feed you words of pity or remorse, nor am I throwing a white flag. I just hate seeing a family so torn over something that I've done—

"Then yield."

The tomboy's fists automatically clenched in her pockets. Biting her bottom lip, she looked away and towards the view of the lake and muttered, "We are…"

She looked back at aged sapphires that bore through her emeralds.

"Not to confuse anyone on the matter, but we're not giving our feelings up for each other…" she continued, a troubled frown marring her handsome face. "We learned too long ago that it's better to accept what everyone wants and just go for it…because in the end, they'll have what they want…and we'll have each other…

"But…do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you were with the woman you wanted to be with in the beginning?"

Kei didn't answer her nor was she expecting him to. But the nostalgic look was back on his face and even more so the regret that Haruka hadn't seen before.

She smiled sadly. "Only two weeks ago, I conceded in letting Michiru go…for the sake of her happiness. Damned mine. If she were happy, it didn't matter what my end result was. But I'm glad she didn't give up on me. I'm glad we didn't stay as 'friends'. I'm glad…I would never feel the agony you must feel on a normal basis…asking, 'What if…'

"'What if I didn't obey my father and went with my heart?' 'What if I went…instead of stayed?' These questions…eat us up. It doesn't matter…that you're a man and I'm a woman. It doesn't matter who you are. If they're left unanswered, it eats us up…forever. Because that moment is gone…And you'll never know. Regardless of the amount of money we have…we can't ask time to go back just to be sure if we lived the life we wanted. But deep inside, you must know the answer to that…

"'Did I live the life I wanted?' If the answer is a negative one, I guess you can only blame yourself for it…for choosing the wrong options…for not trying hard enough…

"I guess my real question is if you died tomorrow Kaioh-san…have you lived the life you've wanted? You have…everything, a man could ask for in regards to just 'living.' You have the money, you have prosperity…you have the power to make a company thrive or die in a single decision. In…a normal person's viewpoint, you've led the perfect life. You weren't _that person_ that made a legacy fall. So…you're alive right now…but have you actually _lived_?"

The elder male Kaioh was silent, looking at one side of the wall for the longest time. Haruka kept standing, her emeralds trained on the still man who more than anything looked broken in her eyes.

"Why wasn't she good enough?"

Sapphires turned back to her questioningly. "Who?"

"The girl…that you were so in love with," the blonde reiterated. "Why wasn't she good enough for your parents?"

"She didn't have the financial backing of a company on the rocks."

She nodded in understanding. "She was poor…or middle class. If…if they allowed you to be with her, how different do you think your life would've been?"

"Why do you care?" he spat looking very annoyed all of the sudden. "Are you here to poke holes into my past as if you mean something Tenoh-san or are you here just to goad me into making Kaioh-Miroku fall?"

"I have no intention of making you turn your decision regarding Kaioh-Miroku because at the end of the day my Michiru will marry Jiro-kun."

Kei stood up at his full height, a cane gripped tightly on his right hand. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk, Kaioh-san. I'm not here to fight with you or sway your decision in regards to your company because that's your business. I'll be receiving the crappy end of it, but I've decided that being with your granddaughter, regardless of what the public sees, is enough for me. I am not giving her up for you, for Kaioh-san, or Shina Oba-san. I'm not giving her up to Jiro-kun. What happens on Saturday is a ceremony binding the future of Kaioh-Miroku into stone. Michiru, Jiro-kun, and I are merely the sacrifice. But unlike you, I won't give my feelings up so easily.

"You only have one life…so live. And to live versus just living is like asking me to be with Michiru and not be with her…and I'd rather be with her than just live…because I would hate to see myself in the mirror fifty or sixty years from now and see someone like you."

Saddened emeralds clashed with angry sapphires before the young CEO looked away, the troubled look in her face not dissipating.

"If you can't love two people…don't just to appease your parents. You should reach out to what _you_ want to do and damn the company or whoever else that thinks otherwise," Haruka stated quietly, pulling a piece of paper from her blazer pocket. "These were your words to your granddaughter…only a month back. They're words you've lived by your entire life because they're the ones you forsook. You wanted a Kaioh to be strong enough to say no? Michiru said no…She said it to _you_…And hypocritically enough…you were tested and failed all in the same morning…just like in your youth when you had to make the decision that would be the base of your entire life and didn't make the right one."

She shook her head in dismay.

"I'm sorry I'm a woman…I'm sorry if I'm not good enough. I'm sorry the woman you loved wasn't the rich heiress that your parents wanted…But all these things everyone asks for…are impossible to fulfill. I _am_ a woman. I'm not changing for anyone…least of all for your wishes. I'm _not_ good enough! There's a possibility I never will be. The woman you loved…wasn't rich…but I doubted you ever cared about something so superficial…so why care about me being a woman? Why care about reputation? Why care about things that'll only elude your thinking and take you back to square one where you didn't want to be in, in the first place?"

It was a rhetorical question they both knew the answer to, but the blonde felt she had overstayed her visit. She had a bachelor party to plan as well and a dinner rehearsal to attend tomorrow before the big day the next day. She had a lot in her hands… But this was her version of 'living' so she could only put on a dejected smile and walk towards the emotionally mixed face of Kaioh Kei.

She extended the piece of paper in her hand to him and smiled dismally. "It's the wedding of your only granddaughter. You shouldn't go there just to see its fruition, but be there as a family member for the event. You know what's best for her…That's the only viable reason I can see why you're so against us. And I completely understand that. But also understand that what we're doing is merely something two people that are in love do…and I don't think we need a better reason for our actions than that."

Soft emeralds and piercing sapphires met a final time, the wedding invitation under Haruka's fingertips taken softly away. Bowing a final time, she left the room with Kei still standing in place, gripping at the invitation with his bare hand.

O-----O

Haruka rubbed her eyes deeply as she parked the car into a familiar parking garage. An hour of driving back and forth from the city and talking with Michiru's grandfather had left her drained, but it wasn't over yet.

She promised herself, as well as Michiru, and mentally Jiro, that she would plan a bachelor party for him and in all honesty's sake, she's never attended one. She's had invitations…but that kind of atmosphere wasn't really her 'style' so she never joined in on the festivities. What she did know was someone who would _know_ something about it and was also a good friend of Jiro's. She just hoped she's there and that they would be more than able to work together for at least today and tomorrow so that this whole thing can bear the right fruit she wanted. She wasn't the best person the last time they met, but had all the good reasons for it anyway…and if that was the reason she'd have to pursue this herself, it would be understandable…

A short elevator ride later, she walked towards a set of double doors and rapped on one of them, the same maid that greeted her a couple months back giving her a questioning look as she gave a small smile.

"Is…Shou-san here?"

The maid nodded. "She is, sir, but I believe she's…indisposed…"

_Eww…_She didn't have to know that. But she nodded nonetheless, "That's alright. Can you—

"Haruka?"

The uttering of her name caused her to lean her head into the doorway to see Shou Hikaru in nothing more than a flimsy, tiny, silky, and pink bathrobe.

"I hope you're not here for the reason that I think you're here for…" she muttered, looking at her with a little quirk of her brow.

The tomboy shook her head quickly. "No…I'm not here for…that…" Licking her lips, she looked up uncomfortably at the ceiling and back to caramel eyes. "I need your help…"

Thin, plucked blonde eyebrows moved higher in the smaller woman's forehead in curiosity. "About…?"

"Jiro-kun."

"Jiro? You're…in a first name basis with him?"

She was obviously surprised seeing as the last time the two of them were in the same room, death threats were coming out from both ends.

"A lot has happened since the party…but yeah. He and Michiru are scheduled to marry on Saturday—

"I know. I'm invited…"

"Oh, good. 'Cuz…I need your help in planning him a bachelor party."

Caramel eyes shot wide open. "Does he know?"

Haruka shook her head. "I was planning on just whisking him away after the dinner rehearsal tomorrow and then taking him to the party…wherever that'll be."

"You haven't started at all have you?"

"I wouldn't be here if I had a clear idea on where to start…" she muttered. "Plus seeing as he's one of your better friends, I thought you'd want a piece of the pie too."

"Oh god he needs to get laid," Hikaru grunted, motioning her in. "All he does is work. Even _I_ can't get his pants off…Impossible man."

Haruka smirked. "Yeah, I completely agree."

She stepped into the younger woman's suite and followed her to the living room, a random guy walking out of her room with nothing, but his boxer briefs on. The blonde looked away before her breakfast, now completely turned into bile, forced itself upstream.

"Hikaru, I missed you…"

Apparently her vomit would make itself come up. He sounded whiny…and she really didn't want to be here all of the sudden…

"Yeah, I know," the strawberry blonde haired woman said with a shrug. "But you're dismissed. I'll call you tonight, but if I don't consider me too busy and wait. If I don't call after Saturday night…I'm not ever calling back."

He gave her a shocked look as Haruka could only bite an inward sigh back.

"Are you kidding me? You're tossing me for this matchstick?"

"I'll be downstairs in my car," the tomboy grunted, making her way out. "I'll give you fifteen. If you're not down by then, I'm leaving and doing this by myself…"

"Haruka!!" Hikaru yelled after her. "Fifteen minutes isn't long enough for a decent bath—

"Just shower!" she yelled back over her shoulder. "I'm not waiting for you like that sick puppy standing next to you!"

She didn't wait for a reply and shut the door after her.

O-----O

"First order of business…dancers."

Haruka nodded. "I completely agree."

"For that…we're definitely going to Paris Skyline. Good place if you're ever in the mood for that kind of—

"I'll pass," the tomboy said evenly. "Tell me where so I can feel accomplished before lunch."

Hikaru sat in the passenger side of her Ferrari as they sped around town, the smaller woman giving Haruka the directions she needed for their preferred destination.

Fifteen minutes and a short walk later, they entered the premises of Paris Skyline, a huge theatrical club in the middle of Ginza for burlesque performers. Having Hikaru was becoming fruitful, at least to the young CEO's end because the smaller woman was apparently well known, and that kind of notoriety in these kinds of places was invited as well as dispelled.

"Shou-san!" a bearded man greeted her as soon as they were given a private, dark, and very…erotic room.

Haruka remained standing and bowed to the man as soon as he and the caramel eyed woman hugged.

"I want…to purchase some of your girls for Friday night," she stated rather pointedly.

The man's eyes lit up in surprise. "Well…that kind of service…requires a bit of…pay…as well as an x amount of yen for any other…fees…included…" he stated, kind of stuttering a bit due to her forwardness.

But the smaller woman completely laughed it off. "Not like _that_ Taku," she said in fake exasperation. "My friend's getting married soon and—

"Ahh…bachelor party…"

She nodded. "I'd like them to perform him a show…and if possible…get his gonads tied in knots…"

"Oh the latter will definitely be guaranteed," Taku replied with glee. "Let's get the girls out here shall we? How many are you thinking of?"

"Haruka?" she asked turning to the blonde.

Haruka merely shrugged. "Money isn't a problem," she said with a shrug. "I wouldn't want to compromise a night's performance or practice due to it though, so however much you're willing to lend is fine by me."

Taku gave her an impressed look. "Very gentlemanly indeed," he stated in a kind of purr. "But my girls only perform on Saturdays and one night won't change what they've been practicing all week. You may rent as many as your hands can hold."

The young CEO nodded and as soon as she did, one lone spotlight shone into the mini stage situated at the front of the room and there appeared a woman that was more naked than she thought a stranger should've been.

"We'll have topless performances right?" Hikaru asked, eyeing at the woman appreciatively while sitting down on one of the plush, red sofas.

"Topless…bottomless, whatever you'd like. As long as they're doing the touching, it's fine by me. I'll be there to monitor too, of course," Taku answered.

Haruka sat at the other sofa and looked at the other blonde woman in the room with a questioning look.

"They're all lined up at the back, so say yes and they're yours for Friday. Say no and the line will keep moving forward."

"Yes…" both blondes stated in unison…and it almost felt as if she was cheating on Michiru just by being in that room.

O-----O

To say that she was surprised was an understatement.

"Hey koi, good afternoon," Haruka greeted her with a kiss in the forehead and a bow to her mother who was seated on the table they had been waiting in for the last five minutes.

"Hey," she answered softly, and gazed back into sheepish caramel eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot she was there," the tomboy stated off handedly causing the violinist to slap her arm playfully. Grinning at her, the taller woman enveloped her waist and continued, "Shou-san's helping me put together Jiro-kun's party. I figured she's known him longer as well as good friends with him so…getting her help wouldn't be a bad idea…considering I have a day and half to plan it…"

She nodded wordlessly and bowed to the other blonde woman. "Thank you Hikaru-san. I'm sure Jiro'll appreciate it when he finds out."

Hikaru gave an almost maniacal grin. "Oh I'm sure he will…We just got done picking him dancers…I'm pretty sure he'll appreciate most of them."

Haruka grinned as well causing Michiru to feel just a little unsure as to what the two blonde's intent was in regards to the onyx eyed man's party. All she knew was that the feel of the tomboy's hands around her waist had dispelled any thoughts gracing her mind that had led her astray if only for a few seconds.

"You're not done then I presume?" she asked as they made their way to the table, Shina and Keiko waiting there for them.

The young CEO shook her head. "We'll definitely use one of the free penthouses over at the Royal 'cuz of its modern uses for the party itself, but we need to visit a few more places to make sure everything looks right."

"We have to contact his friends too," the caramel eyed woman added. "I know some of them seeing as he's introduced some to me and we've gone a little bit more…"

Haruka sighed outwardly as Michiru giggled with her hand over her quirked lips.

"But…I'd have to get the phone numbers for his other friends from them too…" she continued with a little sigh. "So yeah…The next couple of days are going to be pretty busy. He deserves it though…or maybe not…considering what we're planning for him…"

As soon as the introductions were made, they started ordering lunch, the restaurant they were in surprising the blonde a little. It was Sushi-ko, the sushi restaurant in which she had met Michiru's family a little over two months back… It brought her mixed feelings, the highest being one of nostalgia because this was where she got hit by a rock and found she had more feelings for the violinist than her mind was letting on.

While Chef Kakeru made their sushi, they sat around the bar area, the restaurant devoid of anymore people other than the five of them and the staff.

"So what's this I hear about Jiro-kun?" Shina asked humouredly.

"Haruka's idea. A bachelor party," the violinist answered, swiping a hand across the blonde's short unscrupulous hair. "She felt he needed one so she asked me about it during our trip."

"Can you make sure he doesn't have anything planned Friday night after dinner rehearsals please, Oba-san?" the tomboy asked, both hands clasped before her.

The elder female Kaioh gave a brief, amused laugh and nodded. "I'm pretty sure that can be arranged. I doubt there's much to do in Kaioh-Miroku that night anyway…"

Haruka gave a thankful bow and started digging on her food as soon as it came. Michiru gave her an endearing look before placing her head over her shoulder.

"You alright?" the tomboy asked, clasping a piece of raw tuna belly sashimi with her chopsticks and hovering it over the smaller woman's face.

She opened her mouth and invited the food in, smiling at the blonde as she did so. Nodding, she sat up a little straighter and began eating lunch as well.

"Sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time," the young CEO said softly and quietly. "I guess I should've told you, but…I went with no real intention other than getting Shou-san's help and—

The violinist quieted her with her index finger over her soft lips. With a shake of her head and an even bigger smile, she took some of her sashimi and fed it to the taller woman as well.

"No worries Haruka," she said softly. "I completely understand."

"So insensitive…" Hikaru muttered to the right of the blonde, and then elbowed her. "You didn't tell Michiru you were getting my help for this? You were setting me up again—

"You're not important enough for me to set up—

"Haruka…"

"Well I'm glad _someone_ could finally tame the great playboy beast Michiru," the caramel eyed woman added. "Although now, we really can talk about how good she is in bed, ne?"

Shina coughed loudly causing the table to go quiet and for Haruka to turn completely beat red.

"That is true though," Keiko said off handedly, sitting at the elder female Kaioh's left side. "Out of the four women you're having lunch with today, you've successfully bedded three of them. Does that three out of four ratio count for the Japanese population at all Haruka?"

"I am not a playboy!" the young CEO yelled again with her lover beside her rubbing her back. "Oba-san…tell them to stop. We're having lunch!"

The gray eyed woman laughed and drank some of her tea down. "I know a losing battle when I see it Haruka-san…and this for you would be one. Although…three out of four sounds very convincing from where I'm sitting…I just wished Shinji had that kind of stamina when we were still children…"

"Okay…moving on…please?" Michiru asked as laughter erupted from the table.

O-----O

"You alright?"

Haruka sighed loudly and unbuttoned her dress shirt with a nod. The violinist opened the flap of the blanket to their bed and as soon as she took her pants off, leaving only her underwear on, she crawled over and into the waiting arms of the aqua haired woman.

"Tired…" she muttered, her eyes closing as soon as she felt warm arms embrace her and begin playing with her hair. "Was your day fruitful?"

Michiru nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Keiko-san, Okaa-san and I will be overseeing the decorations at the garden tomorrow. Weather's predicted to be fair the entire week so I don't think it'll be an issue. Plus the flowers will be flying in refrigerated from France and that has to be delicately taken care of so…"

"Sounds troublesome…"

The violinist laughed. "Nh…but it's worth it since it'll make the entire place glow. I just wished I was planning the real wedding I wanted."

Emeralds opened to a saddened smile as strong arms surrounded the younger woman's smooth, small waist. The taller woman propped herself up on her elbows over and looked down at the sad smile beneath her, Michiru's hand coming up to caress her cheek as well.

"How was your talk with Ojii-san?"

Haruka sighed once more. "I'm not sure…I didn't want to sound so combative, but I think that's how I came across as…I got to say what I wanted to him though so, if anything, I hope he takes it into consideration."

"You asked Okaa-san for that extra invitation today…for him?"

The tomboy nodded. "I wanted him to feel invited for the event—that its meaning isn't something over business, but moreover a family member getting married and he should be there if only for that reason…although he has his ulterior motives. I doubt I changed his mind much…" She smiled. "You Kaiohs and your pride…"

She dipped down and nuzzled on the smaller woman's neck while her hands moved and poking around the soft spots of her waist, causing Michiru to laugh loudly and squirm under her strong hold.

"Haruka! Tickles!!" she squealed and pushed her body off to no avail.

"Maybe I should just try this method…Just tickle him til his body breaks…wait…not good…it'll happen…"

The violinist laughed harder as her tickling increased and jokes repeatedly came out of her mouth. Then, after a few more minutes the assault stopped, leaving them both clawing out of the twisted blanket for air and looking at each other warmly.

The aqua haired woman pushed herself up and straddled the blonde, dipping low and pushing loose strands of aqua curls behind her ears as they met in the middle for a slow, sensual kiss. And it was as if tomorrow wasn't coming, nor the day after because it signaled the beginning of the end. But in all honesty's sake, neither women cared about it because they would know the end result…and if they were to be together…then by all means, just let it come already.

O-----O

Penthouse Suite D of the Royal Condominium Tower was very ready. There was enough food to feed the army which seemed like the basis of Jiro's friends anyway. They were all very…fraternity like…which made Haruka sort of wonder where the onyx eyed man fell into the picture seeing as he wasn't big and bulky like a lot of them. There were even foreigners which was weird for her until Hikaru stated off handedly that he had studied abroad for well over four years which would make sense given that he would be in charge of the future of an empire.

Nevertheless, the majority of them had arrived already and the burlesque dancers were busy, Taku was in one corning eyeing the male eye candy all around the room, and a few of the people already made the bar at one end of the suite their home and final resting place for the night.

She and Hikaru did well if she had the right to gloat.

There were waitresses that served food as well as random party platters that littered the tables all across the huge suite. The open layout plan was perfect for the party as well given that a lot of the men were boisterous and if Haruka didn't know she owned this and could very well pay for the damages the next day, she would've stopped the entire thing already. Jiro wasn't even there yet for crying out loud!

"You're going to be alright babysitting here while I'm gone?"

The smaller blonde woman smirked at all the loose people in the room making emeralds roll in exasperation.

"Shou…you're here to work…not to play," she reminded loudly over the pulsating music.

The lights had effectively turned off and strobe lights flipped on to replace its absence.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you," Hikaru said off handedly, starting to dance in place.

"I'm leaving for the dinner rehearsal… Make sure everyone's comfortable…"

"Will do…" she purred and that was her definite cue to leave. She just hoped she and Jiro wouldn't arrive to a hellish orgy…or something like that.

She shuddered at the thought and went out, closing the double doors and mildly hearing the base and tremor from the loud surround sound. There were no neighbors seeing as she _lived_ in penthouse suite C, there was no penthouse suite E, and anyone lower or higher wouldn't be able to hear much of anything going on because of the type of windows, walls, and doors that had been built for this particular building.

She was just getting out of the parking lot when her phone rang and an unfamiliar number lit on the screen.

"Yeah?" she asked as she made her way into the busy nightlife of Tokyo.

"Where are you?"

"Jiro-kun?"

"Yeah! We're waiting for you and the priest. You didn't happen to kidnap him did you?"

"That's…a pretty good idea now that you mention it," Haruka stated with a grin. "But no…I'm coming over right now. I need to talk to you about something by the way so, clear your schedule after the rehearsal. We'll have dinner and—

"You dolt…it's called a 'dinner rehearsal' because we have dinner afterwards…"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine…we'll go out for coffee…Just…schedule me in afterwards."

"Aww you missed me huh?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. See you guys in a bit. How's Michiru by the way?"

"Good. She's talking to the decorator. They're just getting done now. She looks tired as hell though…probably needs you right about now."

"Yeah, I'm comin'."

She turned off her phone and sped across town to the huge garden, seeing it light up as she entered the parking lot. Her mouth opened in awe at the place and after getting out of her car, she could just stand there for a little while to take the entire thing in.

The main teahouse loomed in the side of the entire garden seemingly out of place from the glitter and glow emitted by the warm lamplights placed strategically all over the vicinity. Stepping down into the garden itself, the blonde took note of the many white, hand made, wooden arches over the entire walkway littered with fresh roses of many colors littering the structure as well as white Christmas lights and the smell of the flowers reaching her nostrils heavenly. To her side were more flowers, planted by the establishment itself and after another glowing, rose filled arch, she stood in front of what looked like a maitre d' and two men and women beside him.

Beyond and below them was an entire field full of tables and chairs. She noted the extra long tables to the side, probably for the food and refreshments after the event, and the triangular wooden stage to the end nearest her. Lanterns, lamps, and more Christmas lights littered the huge area as well showing the two isolated tents farther north that would be where all the people involved with the actual ceremony would be staying for their make up and overall wait before the event would start.

"Name, sir?" the maitre d' asked with a kind smile.

To Haruka's left and right were similar paths filled with arched roses leading all the way down pass the reception area and into the seating area for the ceremony itself.

She nodded. "Tenoh Haruka."

He gave a small nod as he ticked off her name on the list and nodded to one of the women to his right. "Bride."

A cute girl in her twenties beside one of the men to her left bowed and led her to the left side, looping her arm around her and walking silently with her down the path. Passing many more arches and lights, she gave the girl an inquiring look.

"Is the other side for the groom?"

She gave a small nod and smile. "Yes, sir. The left is for the bride's family members and the right path is for the groom's. Both paths will move the guests directly pass the reception area and into the ceremony, right into their assigned seats."

She nodded and looked back, seeing the field for the reception area sunken in comparison to the area the maitre d' was situated who looked to be about twenty five feet above them.

Haruka smirked. "They sure made use of the flowers."

"It's very beautiful," the girl looped in her arms swooned. "I wish my wedding would even scratch the surface of this one."

Her smirk lowered somewhat as the tent where the bride would be situated came into view. And then, as if sensing she was there, Michiru came out from its side, first looking around, and then finally catching her glance. They smiled wordlessly at one another, the smaller woman's more tired than the blonde's.

"I'm sure yours will…," the tomboy stated softly. "Given the correct intention, your wedding will surpass this one by a long shot…"

The girl looked at her questioningly, but her glance with the violinist wouldn't falter. A few seconds later, the bride to be stood in front of them and gave a thankful bow to the usher.

"I'll take it from here," she said causing the other woman to bow and make her way back, but not before giving them an inquiring look as Michiru pressed herself against the taller woman into a tired hug.

"Looks beautiful, Michiru. You did a great job," the blonde complimented, making her smile just a bit wider.

They began making their way into the ceremony area, Jiro, both Kaiohs, their wedding planner, and Jiro's family situated at the very front, sitting at the groom's side.

Rows of seats littered both the right and the left of where the main aisle was, marine blue ribbons strung along the left seats and green ones to the right. To the very front were three high back chairs, one for each the bride, the groom, and the priest and to the left, passed the many flowers in full bloom was a seat for the orchestra. Complimenting that was the seating arrangement farther to the right where the choir would be standing and sitting, passed many more flowers and glowing lights.

What made the entire thing seemingly magical was the small lake at the very end of the entire garden. The walkways led deeper into the actual garden where a bridge was structured over a small lake, the lotus flowers and lily pads littering the waters lit with a candlelight glow from the inside of a makeshift container placed in the middle of the enormous leaves. It gave the lake a romantic and warm hearting glow and from where Haruka was standing, she wished there was enough time for her and Michiru tonight to at least walk over the bridge and see the fruits of her love's labor closer.

"You!"

Jiro's voice took her out of her reverie as she gave him a raised eyebrow.

"You're lucky the priest didn't get here before you!"

She rolled her emerald eyes as the onyx eyed man came up to them and gave her a little pat in the shoulder.

"Come meet the rest of my family. They know a lot about you, but I can't say you know much about 'em…especially my parents…"

Haruka nodded and with both the bride and groom, walked to where their families were situated.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, this is Tenoh Haruka. The…what are you?" he asked with a frown. "Maid of honor or best man?"

"Maid of honor," she stated and bowed to the Sugiuras before her.

"Yeah, Michiru's maid of honor. Haruka-san, my mother," he introduced, swiping his hand over a woman with long reddish brown hair and sparkling green eyes. "And my father," he continued, this time to the direction of a balding black haired, onyx eyed man who stood height to height with her.

They all shared a respectable bow with Jiro grinning from ear to ear at the end. "And yeah, you know my little sister already."

"Tch…" Hanako gave a small roll of the eyes and waved pleasantly at her which she returned.

She gave a bow to each of the Kaiohs as well, as Shinji placed an arm good naturedly over her shoulders.

"We're waiting for the priest so we can start with the preparations, but what do you think about the entire thing in general?"

"Line up more ushers for tomorrow!" Keiko's voice sounded over his question, making him smirk. "I better have enough for all the guests!"

"It looks really good," Haruka stated with a smile and nod. "The lake looks beautiful. It'll be alright to leave it this way until tomorrow though?"

Shina shook her head from her seat. "We have a lot of people coming in at the end of the rehearsal to put everything perishable away. There are a lot of extra flowers as well so if some were to wilt, it won't be a catastrophe."

The blonde nodded in understanding.

"Were you able to finish…whatever it is you're busy doing by the way?" Gray eyes twinkled amusement at the question.

The tomboy smirked, causing Michiru to shake her head in exasperation, the smile on her face showing her amusement more than anything.

"Yup…It's actually started…last time I left so…"

Jiro gave a questioning look at their cryptic conversation as Haruka looked up at him.

"Coffee…afterwards. You game?"

He nodded. "Sure…Was there something else you needed to talk about?"

The young CEO shook her head. "Just want to spend some quality time with the groom before the big day tomorrow."

The onyx eyed man gave her a suspicious look, but nodded nonetheless.

Another ten minutes passed and finally, the priest had arrived, shocking all, but Shinji and Shina who had asked for the favor. He was the Cardinal Archbishop of Tokyo and more than that, the Japanese Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church. Low bows were given at his presence as he himself bowed in apology for the tardiness, and soon after, the rehearsal began.

He was obviously good friends with the two CEOs of Kaioh-Miroku, sharing a few pointed laughter with Shinji as he directed and showed what would happen in the congregation. And to the blonde who seemed almost out of place, the entire thing looked surreal.

Even if it was a rehearsal, she could finally see it…and the familiar agonizing beating of her heart became apparent to her body as well as her ears as she gazed at the walking figure of her lover going down the aisle with her arm looped around her father's. They shared a small glance, no smile coming from either end as Shinji departed from her and gave her arms to Jiro who was waiting with a sheepish smile to the right of the bishop.

To make it seem less weird, she and Hanako were appointed both maid of honor and best man jobs. She would stand right next to Jiro at the beginning of the ceremony and hold both of their rings, but would stand next to Michiru and accompany her in the middle when needed.

What was obviously hardest to watch for the tomboy was the fake I do's that would mirror the real ones concerning tomorrow. She couldn't stand to watch it even at her seat so with her head down low and glowering at the bruised grass beneath her repeatedly shaking feet, she bit the nervous sigh that wanted to come out of her and remained a silent wreck. Warm hands patted her shoulder as she turned to her left and saw a small smile coming out of Shina's visage…one she couldn't mirror back.

It took a little more than two hours to get everything right leaving everyone exhausted for the night and wanting nothing more than to leave the vicinity and to leave "dinner" at another time.

"I promise I will be more than on time tomorrow night," the bishop said with a smile and wrinkled features and shared a bow with everyone again before taking his leave for the night.

Haruka desperately wanted to leave already. Sharing a distressed look with Michiru, the latter stepped down to her and gave her a consoling hug.

"We have to clean up back here, but go ahead and take Jiro out, alright?" she asked, her eyes asking the question of the blonde's well being without ever voicing it.

The tomboy nodded and gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on by afterwards. You'll be staying at my penthouse anyway right?" she asked whisperingly into her ear as they shared a hug.

The violinist nodded and then gave her an alarmed look. "It's going to be at your penthouse?" she asked with a shrill whisper, a disbelieving look marring her beautiful face.

The blonde grinned and shook her head before anymore thoughts eluded the smaller woman. "Penthouse suite D. Come on over."

Grasping her cheek, Michiru gave her the same worried look as before. "Are you alright though?"

Haruka could only smile and close her eyes, hugging her tighter. "Make me feel better later…" she stated huskily, earning a quick nod of understanding.

They shared one last quick kiss before Jiro who was standing to the side with his parents was motioned to join them. A quick goodbye to the parents later and both of them jogged back up to the parking lot, sharing their good nights with the ushers and maitre d' that they passed.

"So coffee right?" Jiro asked as they got in her Ferrari and settled in.

The blonde smirked. "Yeah…coffee. By the way…your parents know about—

"Yup," the onyx eyed man stated with a nod. "As long as I'm fine with it, they don't have much of a say."

He shrugged as Haruka smirked and turned on the car. "We're stopping by at my penthouse by the way. I want to grab something before we go out for…coffee…"

"Alright," the tall man answered unsurely giving her a weird look.

They shared a pleasant conversation in the car, Jiro inquiring about Okinawa and the tomboy raving about it to the point where the red haired man seemed kind of down.

"I wanted to go," he muttered with a kind of pout, circling the dashboard with his index finger timidly.

Emeralds rolled at the sight of him as she parked her car in the Royal Condominium Tower's garage.

"Come on…" she called and they both moved out of the car and walked into the elevator.

Jiro looked up at the red bold letters and looked at her strangely. "D? Aren't you…in C?"

Haruka smirked. She didn't think he'd remember something like that. Looking at the keycard in her hand weirdly, she shrugged. "It may have misread it or something," she lied easily, looking up at the bold red letters with him. "I'll try swiping it again outside when it opens."

The tall man nodded understandingly, but all that left him as soon as the elevator door slid out. Topless women greeted them as soon as the door binged open causing onyx eyes to widen in surprise. The blonde pointed wordlessly to him which caused all ten of them waiting for him to flock the elevator, the tall woman getting out of the way before getting swamped as well. The weight occupancy of the elevator sounded causing her to laugh loudly, joining Hikaru who was smiling smugly at the doorway to the penthouse itself.

"Thanks for the text warning," the small blonde woman stated while twirling her phone with her fingers.

Haruka grinned. "He will so hate us by tomorrow…"

"Guys! I can't breathe!" Jiro yelled from inside, the repeated buzzing of the elevator imminent to everyone's ears. "Can you—oh! Stop! Wait! Haruka-san!! Not in an elevator!!"

"Are you a man or not? You act like you don't have balls!" the blonde yelled from the doorway.

Red hair accompanied with the head that came with it popped out of the entangled bodies as he gave a helpless look. "I'm all for it, but I'm getting really claustrophobic!"

The two blondes could only laugh loudly at his situation.

Twenty minutes and a lot of greetings later, Jiro and Haruka stood over at the beverage site, the former giving bows of thanks to the blonde.

"It was really nice of you to do this for me," he said with a smile.

Haruka grinned at the red lipstick marks trailing all over his face that he hadn't noticed yet and gave his words a wave of dismissal. Turning to the punch bowl, even she could smell the alcohol reeking out of it, causing both her and the tall man to look at each other inquiringly.

"Shou!" the blonde called, looking over the busy dancing bodies all over the spacious living room floor.

Her little body came out of that crowd as she made her way to them with a questioning look.

"This is spiked right?"

She gave a devilish grin and then a kiss to Jiro's cheek. "Jiro…I promise you will get drunk tonight," she said pointedly. "You need to loosen up so…I decided to help you a bit. The bar is over there." She pointed to the other end of the room before placing her attention back to him. "I spiked everything that looks even remotely close to non-alcoholic and…got one of your friends who happens to be a plumber to turn off the water until further notice. The only water running is the one in the bathrooms and the toilet and I would rather have you drink that, than kiddy drinks."

A pair of emeralds and onyxes widened at her statement causing her to smirk.

"Oh…evil…" Haruka stated off handedly, twisted the cap off a water bottle that looked heavenly to the tall man right about now and drank off of it.

"Haruka-san—

"Go to the toilet if you want water…" she said with a smirk of her own, getting a high five from the other blonde woman.

He glared at both of them and downed the "punch" in his hand, scrunching his face at the amount of bitter alcohol he had just drained.

"Yeah!!!" Hikaru yelled and pulled him to the dance floor. "Come on groom! You need to loosen up. Taku! Get me some girls here!"

At her request, three rather scantily clad women hovered over the two of them and not a moment too soon, they were engulfed in the sea of bodies as they made their way to the corner of the dance floor.

Haruka walked around the pulsating dance floor and made her way to the bar where a few people were busy drinking and socializing. The bartender gave her a small asking nod, but she just lifted her water bottle. Sitting down on one of the empty stools, she gulped some more of it down and nodded at Taku as he made his way to her.

"Tenoh-san," he greeted rather gaily. "What do you think so far?"

She smirked at the overall rowdiness of the vicinity and nodded. "It's good. But umm…I'm more concerned about…"

She trailed off as he gave a sly smirk. "Oh, that's more than ready. Do not even worry about it."

She nodded once more in amusement. "Good."

The music changed to an even faster pace causing the crowd to yell in fervor. The tomboy knew Jiro didn't have this many friends to begin with and had the inkling that the smaller blonde had invited more than necessary. It was alright though. The ambience and energy was uplifting and loud…something, she felt, Jiro needed every now and then, but most importantly today.

As the night dwindled on, she met with Hikaru every now and then as she made her way diligently in and out of the rowdy dance floor.

"How's our little boy doing?" she asked as she made her way into the bar to ask for a couple more beers.

"I'm trying to shove as much alcohol as I can right now," she yelled over the music, a little intoxicated herself. "His tolerance is pretty high…I'm kind of surprised…"

"Haruka-saaaaan!!"

Her attention swiveled to the direction of her slurred name as she gave a smirk to Jiro, his dress shirt completely unbuttoned and showing his white wife beater inside, and his silky tie tied loosely over his forehead, looking like a normal drunk, albeit young, salary man. Haruka suppressed a laugh.

He stumbled over to her, his eyes a little glazed and threw an arm over her shoulder. She wrinkled her nose at the smell he came with and dismissed some girls who trailed after him.

"Why aren't _you_ dancing?" he asked as Hikaru passed him another shot of an amber liquid.

Blonde eyebrows rose up as he downed it as soon as his hand had properly gripped the glass.

"I'm fine right here," she answered loudly, causing him to nod vigorously in understanding. "Have fun! The burlesque show is about to start by the way so when the music stops, don't be so disappointed!"

He nodded again and gave her a large grin. "I love you man!"

"Oh god, okay," the blonde muttered and patted him in the shoulder as he half hugged her tighter.

"I really, really do!"

She sighed. He was in the obvious I love you phase. She wondered briefly if he'll pass over the, I hate you phase soon because he was too close and she didn't really want to judo throw him to the floor just to get him off…

"Get him off! Too close!" she yelled at Hikaru who giggled at their one sided half hug.

"Come Jiro!" she goaded and waved another glass of a clear liquid to his face this time. "The burlesque show's about to start…"

And just as she said this, the music came to a sudden halt making the crowd in the dance floor moan in disappointment.

"Let's clear the middle floor for a second," the DJ stated over the microphone. "Paris Skyline's ever famous burlesque crew the Rocket Gals are about to make their performance."

Shouts of joy rang out from the crowd as chairs from all over the side of the room were deposited to the middle haphazardly. Haruka smirked at the overall chaos the announcement brought and chugged the rest of her water down. Looking at the front and center, she saw Jiro seated by Hikaru and soon after, the lights came off and sensual music filled the air.

She smirked as one of the dancers targeted the groom single handedly while the rest of the women, all wearing nothing, but very revealing g-strings, waist length stockings, and high heels all colored in a sleek black kept the background choreography alive.

"Interesting…"

Her lover's familiar voice and scent got her attention and she swiveled her body on the stool to turn, getting a look of amusement and surprise from the violinist. They shared a hug and soon after the blonde pulled her into her lap, resting her chin over her smooth shoulder and watching the performance with her.

"He sure is enjoying himself," Michiru said with humor in her voice, causing her to laugh as well.

"Shou got him drunk…I think she's aiming to get him wasted…"

"Will he be alright for tomorrow?" she asked a little worriedly.

Haruka could only laugh, a shrug trailing her amusement after. "Let's hope so…"

Thirty minutes later and the erotic dance came to a halt, the general crowd whooping in yells of joy and Jiro in the front of it all applauding in a standing ovation.

Hikaru grabbed the mic from the DJ causing everyone to go silent. "We have one more treat for the groom before the party starts again," she stated, the mischievous twinkle in her eye unmissed by the Michiru and Haruka. Looking over to the bar and waving at the violinist, she continued, "Tenoh-san, come over here and do the honors please."

The aqua haired woman gave the tomboy an inquiring look as she just gave her an amused smirk.

"He'll so hate me…" she said cryptically as the smaller woman got off her and she made her way to the dance floor.

A rowdy applause was given to her invited presence, Jiro starting it wholeheartedly.

"Sit down," she commanded and pushed his shoulders down to the waiting wooded chair.

He gave her a semi-glazed look as she pulled out a black long piece of cloth from her pants pockets.

"Hands behind the chair," she commanded again, getting an ooooh expression from the crowd.

Jiro gave her a smirk and folded both of his hands behind the chair. Making her way around, she knotted his hands in place along with the full length back of the chair providing him zero movement and the smile to waver a little lower in discomfort.

Then a tall woman in what looked to be a dominatrix suit complete with a whip stood beside the tomboy and gave him a master to slave look over. He jumped with glee from his seated position as the crowd behind him yelled in agreement.

"One more," Haruka stated before things got out of hand.

Walking behind the tall man, she untied the silk tie around his forehead and placed it over his eyes, binding it in place tightly.

"Can you see?" she asked as she stood next to him.

A huge grin passed over his face as he shook his head vigorously.

Turning around, the blonde smirked widely. "Alright Taku…let's start!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a huge man came out of the backroom wearing nothing, but a skimpy black thong. The general crowd, mostly being men, gave a disgusted reply as Jiro, with the blindfold still in his eye swiveled his head to the direction of the noise. He passed Michiru who was giggling into her hand madly and as he passed Haruka, she gave a small shiver and rubbed her eyes roughly in hopes to dispel the scene out of her head. But the show wasn't over yet, so she made her way to an amused albeit, unamused violist who could only laugh while shaking her head at her.

"He…will hate you."

"I know…"

A slow, saxophone filled song permeated the air as the muscley man began dancing erotically to the center of the stage, the entire crowd going quiet in horror and a low bass joining the beat right after. Everyone could just watch in awe as the man in no more than his skimpy thongs placed his behind on the groom's lap and grinded expertly down, earning whoops of praise from the women and many burlesque dancers in the room.

"Oh my God this is soooo wrong," Haruka stated with a guilty grin, but it was like watching a train wreck. You didn't want to…but you had to…

And the worst part of it all was that Jiro was in the middle of it all, oblivious so therefore enjoying it. He yelled random yeahs every now and then, the crowd around him laughing more than anything.

Five minutes of sultry, disgusting, and funny unintentional male to male action later, and the song finished, the male exotic dancer sitting on him with a mic in hand to put the proverbial cherry on top, so to speak.

The tomboy got up again and made her way to the back of the tall man's chair, untying the blindfold over his eyes slowly.

As soon as the black silky tie fell off, the dancer smiled slyly at the grin that dropped all too quickly from the red haired man's face and asked, "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" in the lowest, most sensual voice, but obviously male voice anyone in the room had ever heard.

"Oh…my…GOD!!!" Jiro yelled in disgust and began shaking the bonds in his hands off, throwing Hikaru who was laughing and beside herself a dirty look and at Haruka who was grinning at him from ear to ear right next to her. "I hate you!! Oh my god I hate both of you!!" he yelled, and gave the man on him a dirty stare. "Get the hell off!!"

The blonde laughed. She did get to see his I hate you phase after all…although he seemed more sober now than he did a little while ago…

AN: OC bashing yay! It's7:15 in the morning and I've only finished writing…/sigh. My girlfriend is mad at all of you by the way. She says you're responsible for taking me away on our Fridays. Instead of hanging out with her and playing WoW, I resort to writing instead. :P Sorry bear, one more chapter and it's all over. Sorry if this chappy seemed kind of quick and…yeah…quick xD But it was either this or nothing and I hope the all nighter I just spent writing this chapter is appreciated with constructive criticism more than ZOMG THAT SUCKED I HATED IT AND I DUNNO WHY replies... haha. I'll probably have to go through it at the end to make the necessary adjustments anyway…/sigh. Alright…I'm tired 'cuz I haven't slept so let's get on w/ the one sided convos!

My Veggie Burger: Yeah sorry for the cavities. It happens when fluff is all that's in my mind…Glad you liked Shina's talk with Haruka and Shinji will actually have his before the actual wedding so we'll see how that goes. Sorry if the convo w/ Haruka and gramps wasn't much. I liked the scene, but not at the same time. There's something lacking I suppose…maybe it needs more emotion…sorry I'm just talking to myself now more than anything…-.- Finals came and went and I probably passed but I'm not worried cuz if I didn't that'd be ridiculous…and hope you enjoyed this as well, even though it's kind of late going out.

t.: Haven't watched wanted yet, and I'm pretty sure my cousin only watched it twice for the Angelina scene…so…we'll see. I'll watch it if someone ever rents it XD But no! Yes…I will have a happy ending…haha. It should be a good ending that everyone will hopefully like… but I think I know what you mean about being able to clearly see the cave scene with my head…I was able to do it too oddly enough…before writing it. Maybe a stole it from a movie w/o knowing it?? XD Bachelor party was fun to write seeing as Jiro…poor, poor Jiro got tricked into it and you shouldn't dread the ending.

James Birdsong: Yay!! /Bow… XD

jadedlilgirl: O.O I try to write as much as I can, but hopefully this satiated this week. You reviewed twice! But thank you for signing in nonetheless…I will be definitely updating now…or soon…I'm a few hours late xD Jiro…no…he can't just die. Although he definitely wants to kill two certain blondes right about now. I don't like the fact that I'm becoming the reason for people's mental stability…it makes me responsible for possible suicide rates going up in the country/world.

notsoimportant: Oh trust me, I love my happy endings. Last time I stayed up all night just to read a crappy one, I almost chucked my desktop out the window haha. There will only be one ending and it'll be a happy one.

Mantaray: Ahh x-mas…I need to go shopping -.- I…do I have anymore up my sleeve? I think my creative juices had stopped flowing…haha. Don't dread the next chapter…I believe it's the ending so…yeah…

philk: Yes, thank you for understanding my AN the way I wanted my readers to XD (Partially my fault since I didn't write it correctly anyway…) Oh trust me, resolution is coming day of, not day before and as you can see…Jiro got his bachelor party. You're right, Haruka is saying "I love you" more to Michiru, but I feel the times she says it don't need to merit an "I love you too" reply so…that's why she has more "I love yous" than her lover. Haha…he got burlesque dancers…as well as an exotic male one…I'm pretty sure he's hating Haruka and Hikaru right about now…

Kilohe: Almost in tears…Can't help it if you're heart's made of stone I suppose :P j/k sorry if I disappointed with Kei though. I wanted to fit a lot of events in one chapter so I guess this is what happens when I go fast with my story haha.

AlterEgoErin: the bachelor party was interestingly fun. Glad you liked the cave scene and the meaning that came with it. Poetry in prose is always invited haha.

mario123: I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad you didn't go ahead and rip my head off and shove it in indecent places too…cuz that would stop me from writing…and I don't think anyone would appreciate it…me included. Glad you like Jiro's character as well. He was definitely fun to mold.

wolvesorrow: What other shoe? Lies! I dunno what you're talking about. You'd think w/ the amount of crap they'd gone through it's enough, but I think Murphy's your friend more than mine! Jiro is loved by all…and after this chapter…laughed by all as well.

Black Caballiere: Ahh very, very well said. I completely agree.

Swinging Cloud: You stay up to read it, I stay up to write it, yay! -.- I need sleeeep. XD It's not my fault my story's not hitting you back up…maybe your skills on courting it needs to level up first? It's gotten a lot of fans by now and it's rather spoiled so it might be looking for something more short term rather than long…for now…XD Decent smut…lies! The discomfort in my tummy raises just from the word smut…haha…ok no not really, but still… I'm glad you don't like the "happy ending" I was hinting at all story long because it would've disappointed you if that was where I was really aiming for which would've SUCKED BALLS…but yeah…haha. Glad we got it all queered up and I'll see you soon as well.

petiyaka: The fearless and sarcastic CEO came back somewhat today what w/ her confrontation with Kei and the bachelor party, but in the case of Michiru, it falls apart. Haha the bachelor party went off with a hit and apparently the two blonde duos got all that they wanted from it. Hope your life gets…just a little brighter cuz it sucks having a crappy one and glad I made your week.

Graceling: World of warcraft?? I agree…I haven't played all day…that's just…wow…this story…awful XD j/k. Don't be sad when it gets done, although I share the sentiment. Be happy for moar wonderful things will happen. MOAR!!

Thepillows92.55: Loved the tiny face yay! Tiny face!! Bad guys are never as bad as you think they are…given the right…character…I suppose haha. Warm and fuzzeh is the way to feel!

Vanessa Riverton: Poor Jiro haha…Bustah Rhymes says gimme some mo too…XD

krugern: Yeah, the talks with all the characters are pretty easy. Once a convo rolls, it won't stop. XD Glad you liked the talk between Shina and Haruka…it was a long time coming. Glad you liked the revisit of Michiru's past as well, it was very enjoyable to write. Haha, I have given out hints as to the end…it'll be very obvious when we get there as to how it'll come to end. One more chapter…I seriously thought I would get in one more, but I was able to fit it in this one, so if I'm not planning to make an epilogue or w/e, the wedding as well as the ending is the next one. Grandpa couldn't have done the dirty deed on taking the blackmailer out because he would've known about Haruka and Michiru's relationship a long time ago which would make the scene with him and his son fighting about his granddaughter's orientation invalid. Therefore, I feel that the person who has shown more coldness looking back into the story that would be more than willing to do that, would be Shina, although she grew as well, at least to Haruka. Haha Satoshi pulling off a kind of mission impossible for that reason would be comical at best, but I guess I have some sort of mystery writer engraved in me somewhere in meaningful info VS non-meaningful is solely up to the reader.


	25. The Ol' Switcheroo

Chapter 25: The Ol' Switcheroo

"I hate you…"

Haruka couldn't help, but let out another suppressed laugh as Jiro with his fingers over his temples gave her an even stare.

"I wish I can see Michiru! So I can get mad at her for even _letting_ you go through with it!"

"Uh uh uh," the blonde sounded as she shook her head. "No seeing the bride until the ceremony."

"I know! I'm going to give her hell afterwards!"

"She didn't really do anything though—

"Guilty by association!" the red haired man yelled, pointing at her. "She let you plan it and even went to the party after the rehearsals were all done—

"All because she was going to spend the night at my condo and it was only a story higher…"

"Which _proves_ that she's guilty by association!"

The tomboy sighed. "Whatever you say Jiro-kun—

"And that Tylenol Hikaru-san gave me hasn't even kicked in yet!"

"It's fine…the ceremony won't start for another several hours…"

"Where's Michiru by the way? She's doing alright?"

"Shina Oba-san's with her. They're—

Haruka stopped her words as the door opened and in came a disgruntled Shinji.

"Oji-san? You alright?" Jiro asked as the older man let out a sigh and closed the door with a slam.

"He hasn't come in yet," he grunted, rubbing his wrinkled forehead roughly. "He's not answering his phone, he hasn't called…nothing! I'm going to fire him the moment I see him just to feel better about the situation regardless of the news he brings…gah!!"

He kicked an empty bed frame with his sandals and then sighed once more, looking at the clock that read just shortly after one in the afternoon.

Haruka thought he was talking about his father, but his last reiterated words wouldn't make sense in if that were the case—if he could've fired his father a long time ago, they wouldn't be in this mess. Jiro seemed to know what he was talking about though because he stopped tying his bow tie and walked to the now sitting man, patting him on the shoulder when he neared him.

"It's still too early though isn't it?"

"A week…" Shinji stated dejectedly. "One damn week…I thought I could…influence him with money or whatever he wanted. He's a friend too! He said he'd try. Try my ass! It's only a matter of signing one damn piece of paper and he can't even do that! One week…It's just one week!"

Jiro sighed and gripped at his temples again while the tomboy merely stood across the room, looking at both of them in confusion. Not feeling as if they would reel her into the conversation anytime soon, not that she wanted to, she turned to the full body length mirror in front of her again and began fixing her bow tie.

They were in the tea house situated next to the garden where the wedding ceremony and reception would be held. Everyone had stayed over at the Royal Condominium Tower for the night after the bachelor bash and oversleeping into the next day later, the bride and groom with the help of the two blondes were taken in separate cars to the garden.

It had started…the day of reckoning. And it seemed as if it was going too slow and too fast all at the same time for everyone involved.

"I'm going to take my shower and come back to put on the suit. Gotta greet the guests too so…" Shinji trailed as he opened one of the closet doors to reveal his hanging tuxedo as well as a towel and all the necessities he'd need for his shower.

He turned back around to them, eyeing Haruka in particular with a sad and helpless look upon his face. The blonde, noticing the small amount of attention on her turned to him with an asking look, but he merely gave her a small smile, the worried crease in his forehead never dissipating. He left soon after without another word.

"O…kay…" the blonde worded, turned back to the mirror and fixed her bowtie some more.

Jiro sighed. "This sucks…they're really cutting it close…"

His cryptic words didn't help the tomboy any and when she didn't know what was up, she merely didn't care. Turning to her side, she grabbed the hanging blazer from a lone hanger and shrugged it on. If anything was going right though, at least her clothes finally fit. Fixing her collar, bowtie, and jacket one final time, she looked at Jiro and gave him a small raise of the brow.

"Need help changing or can I go see the bride?"

He motioned her away. "Go ahead and go. I need to stay here and sort my feelings out for a bit."

His words finally caused her to frown. "What the hell's going on?"

The red haired man gave her the same helpless look, shrugged, and sat on the bed Shinji occupied before. "I…don't know. Hopefully something…Oji-san and Oba-san planned something…it's just a matter of waiting to see if it'll come out properly…"

"Like what?"

"I can't say…"

Haruka snickered. "You bigwigs and your company intrigues…Whatever…I'm gonna go see Michiru. Haven't seen her in an hour and I'm hungry. Maybe we can steal something from the caterers downstairs…"

The tall man merely nodded so after putting on the black loafers that came with the suit, the blonde began making her way out.

"Haruka-san!"

She turned around with a questioning look upon her face as Jiro got up as well and walked towards her. He reached into his pocket and took out two velvety boxes, home of the two rings they would need for the ceremony.

"Keep them safe…" he said softly and stretched out his hand towards her.

She sighed, feeling a little overwhelmed all of the sudden. It felt akin to asking a pyromaniac to hold a firecracker and telling him not to light it. But she knew what to do and what not to do with the situation, grabbed the two boxes from Jiro's outstretched hand, and shoved them deep into her pants pocket, eyeing him annoyingly as she did so.

He merely smiled at her. "I'd tell you not to lose it…but…I think everyone really wants you to…"

She sighed once more, turned around, and left.

She could feel the general nervousness surrounding the small establishment; feel the suppressed excitement and fear of the upcoming wedding due in several hours. Frowning at the annoying feeling suddenly nagging her, she walked quickly to Michiru's room, situated all the way in the other side of the small building. She passed some people in the way that had one thing to do with the wedding or another and paid them no mind, noticing instead, the sweet smell of cooking food permeating from the downstairs kitchen. She finally came upon another nondescript wooden door and gave it a small knock, waiting only a couple seconds before it opened and appeared their wedding planner.

She cocked her head deeper inside and noticed Michiru sitting in front of the mirror, someone in front and beside her putting her make up on.

"Bride's busy lover girl, what do you want?" Keiko asked as she made her way in.

The violinist made a little movement with her head to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey, Haruka," she greeted, a smile coming upon her beautiful face.

"Hey," the tomboy greeted back and made her way towards her, nodding at Hikaru and Hanako both occupying separate beds and reading different magazines.

"How's Jiro?" the bride to be asked, giving her a questioning look from the mirror as she situated herself behind her and leaned into the chair she was sitting on.

"Still a mess. Tylenol hasn't kicked in and now he's in emo mode, so I decided to leave," she said with a shrug.

The aqua haired woman gave her a chastising look. "Aren't you supposed to better the situation?"

"Ngeh…" she shrugged, receiving a beautiful, helpless smile from the smaller woman. "I'm more hungry than anything. Let's go down in the kitchen and forage something to eat."

Michiru put her hands up before her to signal the people in front of her to stop before nodding and getting up. Looking at each of them with an apologetic smile, she stated, "I'll be back. Rai-san, when do I need to have my dress on by?"

Looking at her wrist watch, the black haired woman gave a small frown as she gauged the time and looked back up. "Three thirty, max. All guests should have arrived by four thirty and seated by five. Ceremony will start as soon as we have a nice sunset over the horizon and the need for the lamp and Christmas lights are apparent which would be approximately five thirty, give or take a few minutes."

The violinist nodded understandingly before turning back to Haruka.

"Let's go."

They walked hand in hand out of the room and wordlessly walked downstairs towards the kitchen area, Haruka sliding her hand out along the way and going behind the smaller woman to hug her from behind instead. Their hands entangled once more at the base of the violinist's stomach, the smell of the food around them getting that much stronger as they walked nearer.

"So what's wrong with Jiro?" she asked as they neared the kitchen area.

Haruka shrugged. "Your father came in, in the middle of our squabble and he looks like he's seen better days…something about something not going as planned…or something. Completely ambiguous from where I was standing…"

Michiru gave her a thoughtful look. "They're up to something," she stated pointedly. "Even Okaa-san hasn't been herself since morning. She's very fidgety…as if waiting for something to arrive…"

"Hmm…" the blonde sounded. "Well whatever it is, it's making me nervous…"

The violinist turned to her and gave her a cute smile before rubbing her cheek affectionately.

"Michiru-chan?"

The calling of her name made both women turn in confusion as a rather rotund woman wearing an overbearingly large fur coat over what looked like a gaudy purple dress inside smiled prettily at the aqua haired woman who could only look in back surprise.

"Yuka Oba-san, hi," she greeted silently as the woman gave both of them an inquiring look.

She gave another pretty smile as what looked like understanding dawned on her features. "And this must be the lucky fellow! Nice to finally meet you young man," she continued looking up at Haruka with a nod as if to confirm and allow her presence. "Shichiko Yuka, Michiru-chan's godmother." Then turning behind her, which proved to be pretty hard without moving the rest of her along, she gave a little yell, "Shina! I found them!"

And not a minute later, Michiru's mother appeared as well, looking over at her daughter and then smiling exasperatedly at Haruka who could only give her an inquiring look back.

"And how could you tell me this is an arranged marriage!" Yuka continued, sweeping her hand over at the couple who were still hugging in the middle of the hallway, Haruka's arms still grasped tightly over the violinist's waist from behind. "They're practically in love! I mean, I wish Gendo and I were like this on _our_ wedding day, all lovey dovey and no concern for future make ups and what to do on our wedding night. I'm sure you remember how yours was like with Shinji, I mean, you practically called me in your trip yelling at how awful of a man he was! But this…This! This is certainly a welcoming gift…the bride and groom of an arranged marriage…in love." She turned to Haruka after her tirade and walked towards them, giving her a pat on her shoulder when the round woman was near enough. "I'm very glad I finally got to meet you…was it…Jiro-kun?"

The tomboy was speechless.

"No…Yuka," Shina stated from behind, giving the blonde an apologetic look. "That's Haruka-san—

"Ohhh Haruka! I'm sorry…I didn't know how I misheard Haruka to Jiro, but it's wonderful to finally meet you nonetheless," the round woman exclaimed, not stopping for a bit of air. "And such a handsome man too. I'm sure you keep Michiru-chan busy don't you—

"Baa-san, you called?"

The small party turned behind the couple to Jiro who gave Michiru a surprised look and started edging back. "Shouldn't we not see each other until _after_ the ceremony?" he asked, looking at everyone unsurely.

The violinist shook her head. "It's alright. I'm sure we're not breaking any customs as long as you don't see me in my wedding dress."

He gave a small nod and joined the couple, looking up at their new guest that ogled his presence.

"Yuka," Shina stated, coming beside the other woman. "This is Jiro-kun, Michiru-chan's fiancé," she said, sweeping her arm at the onyx eyed man's direction. "The person behind Michiru-chan is…her girlfriend, Tenoh Haruka-san. Everyone, this is Michiru-chan's godmother, Shichiko Yuka."

The strange introduction left the rotund woman speechless, chocolate brown eyes wide in quiet speculation. After a minute of silence, she turned to the elder female Kaioh once more and gave her an inquiring look.

"Girl…friend? A girl…that's a friend—

"No," Haruka stated this time, causing the woman to turn to her and for Jiro to chuckle in his place. The blonde gave him a rough little push. "Girlfriend. We're…together…in _that_ way."

If it was possible for the violinist's godmother's eyes to bulge any bigger, they did.

Michiru chuckled looking at her godmother as she did so. "It's good to finally see you again Oba-san," she stated giving a little bow where she stood. Eyeing her mother who looked on at the scene hesitantly, she continued, "We're hungry. Is there—

"Yes," Shina answered rather quickly. "I had the caterers prepare a lunch for us in the garden."

"Good." Turning to her godmother again, she asked, "Is Oji-san here…or…"

"He's…yes…he's here." Yuka still seemed genuinely shaken her gaze fixed on Haruka who would not look back at her for fear of acting out of her needed mannerisms.

Was it the first time she's seen a lesbian up close and personal or something? She didn't get what the big deal was…

They stood around for another few seconds before the violinist gave a little cough, causing everyone to come out of their awkward situation induced stupor. Before she could say anything though, a man came up from behind Shina giving the bride to be a wide smile.

"Michiru-chan! My God, how nice to finally see you again!" he greeted, coming up and hugging her which kind of forced Haruka to back out due to the discomfort of being too close to a stranger.

"Hi Oji-san," the smaller woman greeted again with a kind smile.

He raised his glasses higher towards his jet black eyes and gave a smirk to the tomboy. "And this must be Jiro-kun—

"Okay, I'm hungry," Haruka stated, causing him to look at her strangely and for Shina to chuckle at her exasperation. She nodded at the smaller woman's mother. "We should…yeah, we should go eat…"

"I completely agree Haruka-san," she stated.

O-----O

Michiru found the entire thing comical, to say the least. After a bit of apologies for mixed identities, they all made their way quietly to the back of the establishment towards the garden. She noted the way her godmother and godfather looked at Haruka curiously as she and the blonde walked hand in hand, her fiancé next to the tomboy and talking idly about something she had stopped paying attention about sometime back.

The garden was beautiful, the pavement leading to the middle of cherry trees that had already withered and was getting ready for the winter season. Next to a koi pond, in the middle of a more grassy area sat a rectangular table fit for eight, but with only six chairs jutting out in position and plates at each setting. A man in a black and white tuxedo governed the outside of the table gave them each a bow as they sat down, Michiru's godparents and mother sitting before them and she in the middle, with Haruka to her right and Jiro to her left.

Her mother turned to the man who looked a lot like the butler at the Kaioh Estate and stated, "We'll need another chair and place setting for my husband."

He gave a small bow of understanding. "Your meals will arrive shortly madam and I will make sure to get the necessary items for your husband for the moment he will come and join."

They sat in silence as soon as he left, the tranquility of the garden not missed by the violinist, but probably by everyone else. She noted with a smile at the butterflies that danced around the bushes to the side and at the evident splashing of the koi fish in the pond beside the table to the left. Her musings were cut short though as a clearing of the throat, one she recognized without looking as her godmother's, gathered the attention of the table.

Here we go, were the only words her mind could summon.

Her godparents were overall nice people. Shichiko Yuka was the youngest born and only girl of a family of three, the two older brothers succeeding the family company while she, got the crappier end of the deal, with an arranged marriage to another company executive. Shichiko Gendo was a nice enough man though and both had seemingly retired from the business scene and were on a trip around the world, their two sons succeeding the company in their permanent absence and only stopping for a detour from Thailand to attend her wedding.

Her mother had always been friends with her godmother for as long as Michiru could remember and although she was a nice enough woman, she was never really around, the title of a godmother just that, a title and nothing more. Although she did remember her as someone who was pretty protective, and she had no doubt she would put Haruka in the lime light she thought her lover might've needed because of the situation she knew close to nothing about.

"So…" she started, her eyes trained on the blonde who was paying attention more at the napkin in front of her before the older woman began speaking. "I…will get straight to the point, Tenoh Haruka-san. Shina," she called turning to her left. "Don't stop me for I want to gauge this entire thing myself. Gendo, stop me if I'm going too far, or join me if it merits."

Michiru couldn't let help the amused chuckle as her mother and godfather could only smile at her godmother's antics.

She turned back to Haruka who was now eyeing her questioningly.

"Michiru-chan is a gem…to all of us," Yuka started, the violinist's hand snaking on the taller woman's thighs and squeezing them momentarily before stopping there. "I'm sure you of all people know her repertoire. Accomplished concert violinist, painter, and as of her newest album, a modern day pop culture phenomenon. Do you realize her net worth by herself is now over fifty million in dollars without the help of her parents? Of course, with the Kaioh name comes inheritance as well, and with that comes a multi billion dollar company. Multi trillion in yen if you choose to look at it that way or just don't know how much a dollar signifies."

Haruka sighed outwardly, but it seemed that Yuka didn't care or chose not the notice.

Tea was served momentarily to the group as well as coffee for those who wanted it and the blonde looked as if she could care less about the conversation at hand, paying more attention to the misty swirls her black coffee cup gave out until her ears picked up more words coming out of the woman speaking to her.

"Now I have met, people like you," Michiru's godmother started once more. "You are what people call…a fling. I can see that…you are probably the type who is good with words, good with looks, and most importantly probably good in bed…"

She trailed off as the blonde chose to sip at the wrong moment and coughed out, Jiro laughing beside her and Michiru rubbing her back affectionately and covering her lips with a napkin.

"Your reputation does follow you, koi," the violinist stated causing her mother and Jiro to laugh some more and for emeralds to narrow in her direction.

"I see I've made a valid point," Yuka stated with a nod.

Michiru nodded in her direction. "Nh, yesterday, we were having a group lunch—

"Michiru!"

"And out of the four women there, the only one she hadn't bedded was my mother, which…I'm _sure_ is the correct info—

"Oh my God, I can't believe we're at this again!"

Shina laughed as Jiro gave Haruka an impressed look.

"Which brings me to my point," Michiru's godmother continued, serious in contrast to the laughing majority of the table. "My impression of you, Tenoh Haruka-san is you are a playboy leech."

"Oh that's harsh…" the blonde grunted, Jiro laughing some more beside a chuckling Michiru. "A leech?"

"What have you done recently to merit the good graces of my goddaughter then?" she asked challengingly.

The tomboy decided to wrack her brain, but couldn't think of one in such a competitive air.

"The Okinawa trip?" Jiro asked in the side lines, but she just shook her head.

"We stayed in Michiru's beach house estate in the entirety of it…" she stated and looked up in the sky some more, the words leech hanging over her mind as more seconds ticked by.

She hadn't cooked for the other woman recently too…Now that she thought of it, what had she done for the smaller woman recently? There really was nothing? She really was just a parasitic tomboy? A caress of her cheek got her attention as Michiru gave her a warm look, the aqua haired woman smiling at her apologetically.

Then, wordlessly, the violinist reached into her ring finger, took off her ring, and placed it in the middle of the table, her sapphire eyes on her godmother who could only look at the ring in awe as well as confusion.

"Haruka's ring for me," she said softly as both of her godparents leaned over the table to look at the ring closer without touching it. "A kind of…promise ring, I suppose. To always be there through thick and thin, regardless of the situation…times much like this one."

Her godfather took a sort of magnifying glass from his pocket and bent low towards the ring giving her an even more awed expression as he came up.

"Real?"

"You bought this from the Seigo's company didn't you?" he asked looking at Haruka who nodded wordlessly. He bent towards it again. "Oh my goodness, it looks astonishing…"

"Estimated net worth?" Yuka asked beside him eyeing his small actions as he paid more attention to the ring without ever touching it.

"About…one billion…yen…"

"Tch, mine's better…" Jiro grunted making Michiru chuckle at his direction and pat him in the shoulder.

"Haruka-san is the CEO and successor of Tenoh Corporation as well as the Triplet Condominiums Towers under Tenoh Corp.," Shina stated knowledgably making the two godparents eyes bulge in surprise.

"You're _that_ Tenoh successor?" Yuka asked in shock.

"I…didn't realize there were other Tenohs…" Haruka trailed with a shrug, took back the ring from the middle of the table and placed it in its rightful place in Michiru's ring finger, the smaller woman rubbing her cheek as he did so.

"So you're…Tenoh…Yoshiko's…daughter?"

The blonde nodded. "The only one…as far as I know…"

"So your estimated net worth is—

"About 1.5 billion in dollars."

Everyone turned around to Shinji's presence as he gave a small smirk, bowing at Yuka and Gendo before sitting down at the head of the table, to the left of his ex-wife.

"Her mother…has a net worth of around 5.5 billion and well…let's just say Yuka that this time around, I don't think it's a matter of the other party member leeching on our daughter."

He gave a small apologetic bow to the blonde at his left and gave her shoulder a little pat.

"We've gone through a lot this past month," he stated, eyeing no one in the table in particular and just looking straight ahead. "What's more apparent than some things is that Shina and I have done everything we can to put a stop to certain feelings from blooming and what's probably most important and therefore least apparent was that the word genuine doesn't even come close to describe how real Tenoh-san has been…so get off her back, accept that she is a woman, and let them be. It's bad enough they're going through a wedding for a company's sake…they don't have to be reminded of what other people will see at a daily basis."

The table was quiet at his little word as Shina gave him a warm smile. "Thank you anata," she stated with a nod of her head. "Very well said."

And soon after their food arrived as well and everyone finally started a silent, but comfortable lunch.

"Speaking of your mother," Michiru started in between bites, her forehead creasing a bit due to worry, "you still haven't spoken have you?"

Haruka shook her head.

"Disowned you?" Yuka asked suddenly, making both of them look up from their conversation.

The tomboy nodded making Shina and Shinji look at her in shock.

"Your…mother disowned you, Haruka-san?" the elder female Kaioh inquired, asking again just to make sure she's seen it all correctly.

"Yep," the blonde nodded and answered too easily for everyone's liking.

"She didn't accept you for who you are?" Yuka asked making Haruka laugh while shaking her head.

"No, my mother of all people accepts I'll only like women…" she answered with a sigh. "She disowned me because _this_ woman," she stated pointing at Michiru accusingly, "came to the company and whined about how I was being insensitive…which I was at the time…She told me to get my priorities straight and not come see her until I do…Until then, she doesn't have a daughter…"

Michiru laughed and leaned her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "You _were_ being insensitive though!" she said with a pout, causing the tomboy to look at her apologetically.

"Yeah, it came to a boiling point where even I got tired of it and called her out…"

Everyone turned to Jiro as Haruka laughed at the memory of him coming to her company and asking her for a spar.

"That was so comical…" she stated.

"So…we have nothing to worry about then?" Yuka asked, looking at Shina and Shinji as she did so. "You—

"As far as Michiru's future relationships with women, I doubt there will be anyone else, but Haruka-san," the blue haired elder Kaioh stated, smiling at the blonde as she did so. "If anything, worry about the wedding that will be happening in several hours…These three in front of you…do not deserve such punishment…"

Michiru's godmother sighed. "Kei Oji-san isn't letting up eh?"

"He's hell bent on getting them married…" Shinji grunted, pushing his plate away as he gave a sigh of his own.

"No word from…"

Shina trailed off as they shared a knowing, cryptic look. The elder male Kaioh shook his head, stroking his goatee as he did so.

"Nope…no word…" he muttered, giving a distracted glance to all party members involved eyeing him inquiringly. He looked at his watch. "He has three hours. If he has no news by four thirty, his ass is fired…"

O-----O

"I see what you mean."

"Cryptic right?"

Michiru nodded. "Cryptic indeed…"

"Do you have any idea what they were talking about?"

She shook her head. "Nope…Jiro does…I'm pretty sure."

"Tch, Jiro-kun's keeping his mouth shut…"

"He's used to it."

They both stopped at her doorway, Michiru eyeing Haruka appreciatively as she fixed her collar that didn't really need fixing.

"You have such interesting family members," the blonde stated funnily, causing the violinist to sigh.

"Thank you for taking it in stride," she said.

The tomboy merely shrugged. "Your godmother was tame compared to how Shina Oba-san used to be so I wasn't worried. I wasn't aiming to please them anyway…"

"You certainly got their attention though Miss Trillionaire—

"In yen!" Haruka added making Michiru smile and reach up to her, kissing her soft lips sensually.

The door opened in the middle of their make out session, causing a disgruntled wedding coordinator to sigh rather loudly.

"Lovebirds…get the hell off each other!" she yelled, pulling Michiru into the room. "You! You need to put on your dress, redo your make up, and redo your hair," she stated pointing at Michiru who could only smile. "And you!" she said, turning to Haruka this time. "Get out of this room until further notice because _no one_ will get their job done with you two in the same room. Do everyone a favor and go away. Be a fitting best man and help the groom or something…"

The tomboy gave a low, sarcastic bow, went in the room to sneak one more kiss from a laughing bride to be before sticking her tongue out at their wedding planner who swatted her with a rolled magazine before finally making her leave. Trudging to the groom's room, she knocked before entering, causing both Shinji and Jiro to look at her presence as she closed the door.

"Need help?" she asked as the elder male Kaioh gave her an uncomfortable look.

"Shina always helped me with these things…" he said funnily, looking at his bow tie hanging precariously in place as he did so. "Can you…"

She nodded. "Sure. What about you?" she asked, this time looking at Jiro.

He fixed his bow tie and shrugged his blazer on, patting the entire suit before shaking his head.

"I think I'm good to go…" he answered, looking at himself in the mirror. "Do you know if the make up people and hairstylists will come in soon?"

"No clue," Haruka stated, grabbing Shinji's hanging bow tie with both hands and began tying it with him holding his head high enough for her to do her job properly.

"Sorry about earlier by the way Tenoh-san" he stated, emeralds eyeing his bobbing Adam's apple as he spoke.

She shook her head easily. "It's fine. I…kind of expected it after the weird introductions."

"She and I never got along…Yuka-san…" he stated, his eyes trained on the ceiling. "She would be the one Shina would run and whine to whenever we got into a heated argument and she would gallivant in my office out of nowhere and yell and shout to no end…It irked the crap out of me!"

The blonde and the onyx eyed man laughed at his exasperation as his head shook in disbelief.

"I mean, even after we were married, she would come in at random times just to bug me. And as you can tell…her husband isn't exactly wearing the shorts in the relationship…"

"I think we're all used to…the more feminine side of the relationship actually wearing the pants these days…" Haruka added making him nod vigorously in agreement.

She pulled the bow tie a little and straightened out his blazer collar before nodding and stepping back.

He gave her an appreciative look and a warm smile. "Thank you, Tenoh-san."

"Some of the guests are here," Jiro stated out of nowhere, earning both of their attention to his direction where he was looking out of the wide windows.

Both of them joined him as Haruka saw a glimpse of a head full of long sandy blonde hair accompanied with two other people she could gauge being her godparents from the distance.

"You gonna go talk with her?" Jiro asked as she stepped back and eyed herself in the mirror.

Before she could reply, a knock issued at the door and a few seconds later the beauticians stepped in, grooming kits in hand and eyeing them with a kind of disappointed/hungry look in their faces.

"Do they look rabid or is it just me?" Jiro asked quietly as each of them sat three separate chairs in front of the mirrors situated all around the room.

"Yes, they do," Shinji answered him and gave the beauticians a suspicious look.

"First order of business," one of the three of them said loudly, pulling out a kit from a big bag he placed on one of the beds. "Make up."

"Oh hell no," Haruka answered, inching away and towards the door leading to the outside world.

The beautician narrowed his eyes at her. "Sit down please. Let's get started."

"Do all you want with my hair," she stated narrowing her own pair of emeralds at his direction. "But if you put even a dab of make up on me, I swear I'm going to throw you."

"Believe her!" Jiro yelled in caution. "She has a black belt in judo…" And as if remembering that fateful day, he rubbed his back automatically.

Shinji chuckled at the two's antics and decided to be the role model of the group. Sitting down in the middle of the three placed chairs, he nodded at one of the beauticians to get started, eyeing at the two to take the unoccupied seats at each of his sides. A little more than a minute later, both of them were sitting beside him, the beauticians beginning to flock around them like vultures on wide open and bleeding carcasses.

"I feel like prey somehow…" Jiro stated as he gave a disgusted look at the blush being applied to his face.

Haruka eyed the man over her who was swiping his hand over her hair repeatedly, much like how Michiru does it without the feeling of comfort it left her with. More like disgust.

She shook her head to dispel his fingers. "Do your job and stop flirting with my hair."

Jiro and Shinji laughed, eyeing their obviously mixed orientated beautician who only looked at her in annoyance.

"You have the wildest hair I have ever laid my eyes on…" he grunted making her narrow her eyes at him from the adjacent mirror.

She looked at him funnily and then at Shinji and Jiro. "Does he know I'm a girl?" Turning to the beautician, she asked again, "Do you know that I'm a girl?"

"Pretty handsome girl from where I'm standing—

"Oh my God I want another beautician," she grunted, standing up as soon as the man standing before her gave another swipe at her hair. "Jiro-kun, trade with me."

"No way," the red haired man muttered, actually grabbing the shirt of the beautician currently adding more foundation to his face. "After what you did to me last night, you need some gay man all over you. Just so you know how I felt…"

Shinji gave a bark of laughter and gave the tall man an inquiring look. "What exactly happened last night?"

"Shou-san took a video of it. I'll be glad to let you see it after Kaioh-san," Haruka stated getting a horrified look from the red haired man.

"Fine! We can trade!"

"Too late," the blonde muttered, sitting back down and turning away from him. Turning to her beautician once more, she grunted with eyes narrowed, "Do your job properly. If I feel more touches meriting more than what you should be doing, I'll throw you out the window…"

"Violent…" Shinji said off handedly, a wrinkle of mirth showing in the corner of his eyes.

The beautician only rolled his eyes before giving her hair another pointed look.

"You have such a…tossed in the wind look," he stated, grabbing some gel and rubbing it all over his hands.

"No products!" she yelled, pointing at the gel bottle and inching away. "I like to feel my hair in the wind, not have it feel like immovable stone!"

"Tenoh-san, you're not leaving me with very many options here," her beautician grunted, wiping his hands free of the stuff with a discarded towel.

"Good, so we're done?"

He sighed, pulling out a brush and brushing her hair back with it, grunting every now and then as her hair came back exactly where it was before. Haruka smirked.

"How can you live with such unscrupulous hair?" he asked in disbelief, brushing her hair back with more vigor and speed as more time passed.

"Oww, my scalp, damn you!" the tomboy muttered, narrowing her emeralds at him until he stopped and stepped back to look at her in obvious distaste.

He sighed. "You won't let me gel it, brushing it makes it go back to its original spot, spraying it with water will probably make it frizz because of the moisture in the air, and blow drying it will only make it wilder!" He gave a disgruntled sound and looked at her in annoyance. "You're dismissed…If I can't fix you, no one can!"

Emeralds rolled in exasperation as well as relief. "Thank you…"

"Aww!!" Jiro sounded, causing her to stick her tongue out to him.

"I'm going downstairs…I need to talk to my mother," she stated and left before anyone could change their mind.

The cool winds had picked up as soon as she made her way outside, glad she was given reprieve from the arduous task of sitting down and having some stranger feel her hair up. No one would probably be able to do it now that Michiru had made it her rightful property…and Haruka had no qualms about either effect.

The guests were slowly coming in, the ushers bringing them to their right spots as soon as the invitations were shown and identities verified. She made her way towards the seating area for the bride's side, eyeing the crown of familiar blonde hair sitting beside a balding man and shoulder length, graying haired old woman she sussed to be her godparents. They were given the second row seats which was understandable because she, the rest of the Kaiohs, including the eldest one, and Michiru's godparents were going to be situated at the very front.

Guiding her body along the aisle, she made her way to her mother who had noticed her presence as soon as she was visible to them, giving her a saddened look that increased the more she stepped towards her with a kind of blank expression.

As soon as she came close enough, Yoshiko rose her hands towards her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her nearer until she was bowing and they could share a meaningful hug.

"I've missed you aka-chan," she breathed, making Haruka's heart hurt more than she thought it would.

"Sorry…" she whispered back, tightening her hold around her mother's shoulders. "I've been a real jerk…and I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes as her mother's hand went up to her hair and brushed her wild strands back, the other one rubbing her back affectionately. They stayed that way in comforting and understanding silence until the tomboy retracted her body and leaned into the chair behind her, smiling handsomely at her mother as she did so and finally greeting her godparents who only sat quietly as the mother and the daughter reacquainted themselves with one another.

"So?" Yoshiko started, giving her a questioning look.

"So…" she asked back, smirking at the look her mother was giving her.

"Did you sort out your feelings with Michiru-chan?"

Haruka nodded. "Yup, I did."

Similar, older emeralds widened. "So she knows how you feel about her?"

The tomboy smiled. "Yup, she does."

Yoshiko sighed at the ambiguity her daughter was showing. "So…why do we still have a wedding then?"

"You want the Spark Notes version?"

Her mother gave a small nod.

"Her grandfather's gonna take the company down with him if she doesn't marry a man today. Majority shareholder and all that bull crap. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about…"

Yoshiko sighed, gripping her forehead as she did so. She looked at her helplessly before ticking out the options in her head.

"If you want…we can let that happen and loan out the money they need for a new company—

"You know as well as I do that they won't accept something like that," the blonde stated and looked up at the white clouds floating freely in the blue sky. "It's fine…Kaa-san—

"It is not fine," the elder female Tenoh stated resolutely and with a frown marring her beautifully aged features. "Neither of you should be subjected to this after all the things you've gone through…How are the Kaiohs by the way?"

"Better," Haruka stated happily. "We're all getting along wonderfully now."

Her mother gave her a skeptical look. "Really?"

The tomboy nodded and smiled. "Shina Oba-san and I are on first name basis…"

Aged emeralds widened in shock once more, the two Chens beside her chuckling as she did so.

"That good?"

The blonde laughed. "Yeah…believe it or not…She's been great ever since our talk. We finally understand where the other's coming from and she's more than supportive of my relationship with her daughter."

"And what relationship would that be?"

"Her mistress…after this marriage," the young CEO answered funnily and grabbed the chain from beneath her dress shirt out, letting it hang in plain sight of her mother and godparents who eyed the ring in awe, much like the Shichikos eyed the one she had given Michiru some time back during lunch.

"We know where this is going," she stated seriously. "Michiru and I, of all people, know where this is heading to. And it's more realistic to call it as it is than to act and believe what's false. As long as we don't stray from the path we've promised each other, everything will be alright in the end. It's a test. It's just a test. And we'll pass it with flying colors just to prove to everyone that we can. That it doesn't matter what the papers read. As long as we're together…it'll be alright."

All three of them looked at her in what seemed like shock making her sweat drop after a long silence from their end.

"And now you guys are just creeping me out…" she grunted, earning her laughter from all of them.

"Well it's just the first time we've all heard something so mature and so unlike the Haruka we know coming out of your mouth," Misa stated, making her look at the old woman evenly.

"Such a selfless act, goddaughter," Yuu said with mirth in his old eyes. "It only shows what kind of a woman Kaioh-san really is to make such a woman like that finally come out of you."

Young emeralds rolled in exasperation. "Now you guys are just being overly dramatic…" she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so. "Anyway, the ceremony will start in…"

She trailed off, her emerald eyes widening at the appearance of the eldest Kaioh. Olden sapphires locked with hers as two maids stayed beside and behind the old man, trailing him slowly as he proudly walked by himself, hand gripping tightly on the cane as another usher, the same woman from last night that guided her, walked in front of them and showed him to his seat, the one directly in middle of the front row. He sat down, three or so feet away from the blonde who was leaning into one of the seats of the front row as she straightened up and bowed.

"Good afternoon Kaioh-san. Glad you could make it," she stated, coming back up and noting his eyes that remained in front of him, as if she wasn't there talking to him at all.

Not getting a reply, she turned back to the Chens and her mother who looked at her imploringly, and she could only smile back.

"Anyway as I was saying," she continued, "the ceremony will begin in two or so hours…sunset according to the wedding planner. The lights looked beautiful last night during dinner rehearsal so look forward to it."

They all nodded at her words and she gave them each a hug before departing, her peripherals trained on the lone, silent man sitting in front of all of them.

O-----O

"I bet you feel like a prissy little girl right about now."

"Oh shut up!"

Haruka laughed, eyeing the apparent make up all over Jiro's face.

"Oji-san, does it look as bad as she says?"

Shinji turned to him, smirked, and shook his head. "No, Tenoh-san tends to elaborate for your sake."

The blonde laughed some more making the taller man dagger stare her.

"You know, I've always wondered what it would feel like to have two sons…and I think with the two of you constantly around each other with this air of competitiveness and overall testosterone flying in the air, I'm sort of glad I had two girls to begin with," the elder male Kaioh stated funnily, causing the tomboy and onyx eyed man to look at one another with swollen pride.

"Come!" he continued. "Let's greet the guests because the ladies will not be ready anytime soon and we have to fill the void."

"Kaioh-san's here, by the way," Haruka informed, causing the mood to go dark in their lighthearted conversation if only for a minute.

Shinji gave a curt nod of understanding. "Guess I have two more hours to right this entire thing or hate myself for the rest of my life for not doing something right when given the opportunity," he stated more to himself than anyone. Looking at his two "sons", he gave a small smirk. "Let's go."

The three of them made their way out of the tea house and into the massive garden, walking in a solid horizontal line towards the bride's relatives and friends' area. They greeted anyone who was present, mainly Kaioh-Miroku's other company execs and the shareholders that Jiro had stated sometime back that would be coming to see the wedding only because of the change it would pose to the company. In the meantime, Jiro stood in the opposite side, greeting his family and friends who consisted more of real family and friends than Michiru's.

His entire family, save for his small sister who was still up in the tea house with the bride to be, were there and he greeted each of them jovially as well as some friends who were present at his bachelor party the other night and wouldn't let him forget any time soon of the events that transpired—some even giving Haruka more pats on the back while he stood in the background dagger staring the blonde some more.

Shinji finally formally met her family too which felt more comfortable than anything because he had started on talking about the purchase of his condominium first before delving into apologies concerning his actions during the planning stage of the wedding. Yoshiko as well as the Chens looked a little lost at his rambling while his father sat just a few feet away, as silent as he had arrived.

Then, as if readying himself for it the entire time, he walked over to Kei and bowed deeply, a lot of the people around them eyeing the father and son because mostly everyone present that day knew the arrangement concerning Jiro and Michiru already.

He breathed deeply, same pools of sapphires locking seriously until he bowed, all the way down to the floor. A collective gasp filled the area and all hung in that same tense air until Shinji got up from his knees and got back up, the bruised grass stain apparent on his new trousers.

"Give us your blessing," he stated softly, looking away as he did so. He seemed like a small child then, just wanting to get the good graces of his father. "We're doing it for the right reasons this time…"

And with another bow, he left once more, hand snaking into his pocket and taking out his phone, pressing a few numbers and putting it in his ear as he left the general area. Jiro and Haruka looked at one another worriedly before the taller man motioned for her to join him and follow the elder male Kaioh.

They found him inside the spacious tent, legs shaking vigorously and the phone still pressed up against his ear. He gave them a smile that seemed akin to a caged animal's before grunting at the unresponsive line on the other end and cutting the connection off altogether.

"Oji-san, you alright?" Jiro asked making him nod automatically.

"Stay here for a while," he stated distractedly. "Shina tells me the bride's going to make her way to the tent soon and they're just finishing up. Tenoh-san, go help them will you?"

Haruka nodded, gave him one more worried look before sharing one with Jiro and leaving altogether. Getting out of the small tent, she looked over the distance to see the bridesmaid making her way out, Shina trailing behind her, and Michiru at the end, wearing the gown and getting an applause from some of the guests still rolling in.

And for some reason, it seemed as if everyone around them melted away and the blonde could only see the beautiful violinist coming towards her. The dress fitted her figure perfectly, the mermaid gown falling to the floor in waves and the beading detail at her collar area glinting sharply in the sun. Her hair was held up in a refined ponytail, cascading curls dancing as she moved and her face held the tiniest amount of foundation and make up, her luscious lips pink and shiny from the gloss placed over it.

She was so beautiful…far more so in that one moment than Haruka had ever seen her, and the saddened look upon her face came too soon and she couldn't wipe it out for the life of her, causing the pretty smile atop the violinist's face to fall in worry. Michiru neared her, the concern in her eyes not leaving, and all too soon, her arm, covered with a creamy elbow length gloves, came up to the tomboy's face to caress her cheeks.

The smaller woman took her arm gingerly, causing their hands to intertwine and then led her to the left tent, giving a silent plea to her mother and Hanako who were already inside to leave them if only for a few minutes.

Alone once more, the taller woman swallowed the lump in her throat, the overwhelming feeling of desire and infinite sadness overtaking her entire being to the point where she could just stand there and look at Michiru in her creamy wedding dress silently, the figurative and literal look of perfection shown through her eyes.

"Koi?" she called, raising her arm up and touching her cheek once more.

The tomboy closed her eyes, not liking the feeling of cloth on her face being accustomed to feeling the smaller woman's soft hands.

She opened her pair of emerald orbs and stared deeply into concerned sapphires.

"You look so beautiful."

And as soon as the words left her, it felt as if her heart had exploded into a million pieces. She could see the accumulating tears in the younger woman's eyes, feel the suppressed feeling of gloom in her actions as the other's lithe, violinist hands wrapped themselves around her neck and pulled her down for a heartbreaking kiss.

Her mouth felt different, partially because of the products covering the other woman's otherwise soft lips, but Haruka could feel that the touch was different somehow as well. The kiss was soft and not so needy, but asking. Asking for forgiveness for a decision that was completely up to them, but not at the same time. Asking her if she was alright with everything that was about to transpire. Asking her to hold out and be strong, if only for a couple more hours where they could show the world that they were the ultimate martyrs.

The kiss stopped, and emeralds and sapphires met again, the same look of longing and desperation evident in both orbs.

The blonde gulped nervously, looking at her lips that didn't give the same glow it gave before.

"Gonna have to reapply that…" she stated funnily, the humor not meeting her dull eyes.

Michiru gave a small sigh, playing with her hair as she did so. "There's still time to—

"Shh…"

The tomboy pressed a couple fingers on the younger woman's supple lips and smiled, the crease in her forehead not leaving.

"You and I both know that it's not the fact that we can't run away, but that we won't…"

The aqua haired woman sighed again and nodded, watching the young CEO as she pulled her elbow length gloves out of her arm and tossed them at an empty nearby desk. Their hands met again, the blonde giving them more attention than she ever had and rubbed them together and apart, liking the softness that emanated out of the violinist's skin. She took the other's open palms and placed them on her cheek, rubbing her cheek manually against the smaller woman's soft hands causing both of them to give each other a brief smile.

"I love you," Michiru said softly, looking at her longingly and rubbing her face with her thumb. "This ceremony…doesn't annul that or weaken it. If anything, it reinforces it. It shows how much we have to go through to be together, and if it calls something so fake such as this wedding, I can go through it as long as you're with me. And I have no doubt that you always will."

The blonde smiled at her words and nodded, leaning forward to share another brief kiss with her. Looking down at the grass sadly before looking up, she pasted what she hoped looked like an emotion of hopefulness…for them, their future, and what would be the consequences for everyone's actions today.

And Michiru could only smile back with a lone tear cascading out of the corner of her eye.

O-----O

She had been duly kicked from the bride's tent after Keiko found out that they had kissed and she had smudged Michiru's lip gloss as well as ruined her entire visage from the tears that accumulated soon after. They both gave her an apologetic look as she ranted about the importance of looking the part if feeling it wasn't an option and a sorry look from Shina later left Haruka outside, sitting in the last, deserted row in the bride's side and looking at everyone who had finally arrived. Of the twenty rows designated for each side, both side was filled to the fifteenth or so, give or take a few rows.

The emotions ranged from happiness to nervousness or downright carelessness which left the blonde knowing exactly how everyone in the audience felt, seeing as her emotions were raging through those different feelings in a time span of a couple minutes.

The silent throbbing of her heart had turned into a dull one and she could only hope for everything to start so the end could only look that more promising. She wished for nothing more than the sun to set, the ceremony to start, the ceremony to end, and go home with Michiru afterwards and snuggle in her sweet embrace, wake up tomorrow, and act as if this day had never transpired. They had a little less than an hour to go, and the waiting was driving her close to insane, her legs shaking nervously in place and her hand swiping her disheveled hair as frequently as she could in auto mode.

"Tenoh-san?"

She looked up at the calling of her last name at worried olden sapphires. Not being able to wipe the nervous look in her face, she added a smile to it in greeting which probably made her look even more of a wreck when she thought about it.

Shinji shimmied himself until he was able to pass her and sit on her left, her body taking up the last seat of the aisle and forcing him to take the only one beside her.

He patted her in the shoulder, causing her to smile even wider in question.

"It's a stupid question, but how are you doing?" he asked funnily, smiling at her like a father would to his daughter.

She shrugged. "Good…considering the circumstances," she answered and sighed, her legs going back to shaking vigorously as the sun began making its path downwards. It felt like a countdown to her fate and she could only squint at the ball of fire as it dipped lower for every minute that passed.

"It's been a long time coming," the elder male Kaioh stated. "But…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Haruka nodded wordlessly, her gaze falling to the ground.

"I told you that I would fix this…and I'm not sure…if that's possible anymore," he said softly, his hand pulling at his goatee in agitation. "I've been waiting all day for a reply, but…I've given up hope that I would get one. I've wanted to atone for my sins for some time…and I felt…this opportunity would be the perfect one to do so. But…if God doesn't see it that way, then I guess there's no stopping this snowball from rolling."

The blonde felt the lump in her throat come back as she gripped her temples in distress.

"I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you and Michiru-chan, but I promise I will. I've seen how you two are…and I'm glad my daughter finally met someone who could take care of her and love her as I always wished would happen. Someone who's strong and confident and has a good head on her shoulders—It's all a father could ask for…and although Jiro-kun could provide these things for her as well…she doesn't love him like she loves you…and I've finally come to see this and accept it as well.

"You are and forever will be spiritually part of this family. Please continue to be the same wonderful person you've shown me and my wife and I promise to make it up for you in the nearby future."

She looked up at him and smiled, a genuinely relieved one. Getting up, he motioned for a small hug and she got up as well, resting her forehead on his shoulder as he gave her small pats in the back.

"I know it's hard," he stated gruffly, tousling her hair with his hand as he did so. "But Michiru-chan and you aren't alone."

She nodded, feeling the lump loosen if only for a little bit.

"Shina and I haven't been there for you, but we will be now. This I can more than assure you."

She smiled and nodded once more, sighing a bit at how all of them has gotten to this point where all the progress they've built seemed useless and important all at the same time.

The tomboy retracted from their little half hug and smiled at the elder male Kaioh who held her by square of her shoulders and nodded at her in confidence. Then, as the moment came to an end, Jiro came running from the walkway where more guests were coming in, a lot of them giving him curious looks as he sped to their direction.

"Oji-san!" he yelled, thoroughly grabbing both Shinji and Haruka's attention.

They both gave him a questioning look as he grabbed his side roughly and breathed deeply in labor.

"He's here," he stated in between breaths.

Olden sapphires widened in disbelief. "Is…is it…does he have it?"

"I think so," the onyx eyed man stated, shutting his eyes briefly to better hold himself. "He had papers so…but I don't know if—

Shinji didn't give him time to finish. He ran to the back with Haruka trailing after him, curious enough to follow and see what the hell they've been talking about all day. They ran until the end of the walkway of the bride's path, a mousey looking man running down with the maitre d' and ushers yelling behind him.

"It's alright, let him through!" the elder male Kaioh yelled, stopping all activity and for the same small man to look at him in mild fright. The blonde ran beside him until he came to a mild jog and finally a fast walk, his large figure towering the small man effectively and his face giving one of sheer discontent. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I'm so sorry sir, but I forgot my phone and—

"Where are the papers?" Shinji inquired, not letting him finish. "Tell me it's been signed or I'll—

"Judge Kobayama signed it and said as long as no one knows about the sixty day penalty that it would be fine. It can be overlooked since it's been fifty five days since the divorce papers were filed and because Kaioh-san was your wife to begin with that it would be alright. There's a new law they're trying to pass to annul that law to begin with anyway so—

"So it's okay?" the older man asked in desperation, grabbing the smaller man's shoulders forcibly.

He nodded. "It's okay."

Sapphires widened as he looked at the blonde in restrained elation. All around them the lamp lights turned on casting the darkening grounds into a heavenly glow and for the orchestra to begin a hundred or so meters away. He grabbed the paper from the mousey man's hands and ran again, the tomboy in confusion, joining him once more.

He grabbed her hand to pull her attention as they ran side by side.

"Tell Shina I have the paperwork! Stop Michiru-chan from going out! I'm going to stop the wedding!"

Emeralds widened at his sudden instructions. "Bu…but your father—

"It doesn't matter what he says!" Shinji yelled. "Just go with it!"

The two of them stopped in the middle of the two tents, Haruka giving him another unsure look.

"Are you sure—

"Yes! Go!" And before she could reply, he ran into the middle aisle, casting everyone's attention to him as he yelled forcibly, "Stop! Stop everything!"

A murmur of confusion rose among the guests as the orchestra stopped and the priest smiled at him knowingly from the front. Haruka stood there for a second, staying long enough to hear Jiro's father asking what was going on before pushing her way into the tent to her left, grabbing the attention of Michiru, Hanako, Keiko, Shina, and the beautician who were inside.

Sapphires looked at her worriedly as her glance traveled to widened grays.

"Shinji Oji-san said to stop the wedding."

A silence fell over the small tent as each of them looked at her for further words.

"Umm…the paperwork…came through and—

"Was it valid?"

She turned to Shina who asked and nodded.

"It's valid."

Gray eyes widened some more before a relieved smile fell on her aging features, and then slowly, but surely an overwhelming look encompassed her entire being.

"Okaa-san?" Michiru called after a while, causing her to look up with clear, goal seeking eyes.

"Keiko-chan, go grab my wedding dress and extra bridesmaid dress from the tea house," she instructed quickly. "You should know where it is."

The black haired woman nodded and left without another word, causing her daughter and Haruka to remain rooted in their spot in shock.

"You," she said pointing at the beautician currently standing still beside the violinist. "Help my daughter out of her wedding dress and help her into her bridesmaid dress and get someone else in here to help me into my wedding gown. Get the hairstylist and make up artist here for anymore revisions and we should be good to go. Haruka-chan, you will be Shinji's best man along with Jiro-kun. I know it's going too quickly, but just go with it."

The tomboy gave her a confused look before asking, "So…Michiru won't get married?"

Shina gave her an exasperated smile before pinching her cheek. "No dear, now help Shinji out there by getting him ready. Go!"

She was very confused…and didn't really know what she was doing, but after giving one more look to an as confused violinist, she made her way out of the tent again just in time to see Keiko go back in with another wedding dress in hand, a bridesmaid dress in another, and two other beauticians trailing after her.

She looked up to the middle of the aisle just in time to see Shinji state loudly, "There will be a wedding! There will be a reception afterwards as well. I hope all of you can stay until then. Give us a half an hour more to get ready and we'll get started without anymore delays." Walking to Jiro's father, he looked at him squarely in the eyes and said quietly, "It'll be alright. I promise you."

He could only nod before Shinji turned away again and jogged to the other end of the field where Haruka and Jiro stood waiting for him. He grinned at them like a little child.

"Do I look alright? I think Shina and Michiru-chan will need more of a revision than me, seeing as they'll have to change their gowns completely."

The onyx eyed man smiled widely and gave a pat to a still shocked tomboy.

"You alright?"

"What the hell is going on?" she asked causing both men to laugh at her confused state.

"We couldn't tell you until the end," Shinji stated, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he did so, but looking happier than the blonde had ever seen him. "We wouldn't want to give false hope…"

"False hope with what?"

"Shina and I were already thinking about remarrying," he explained. "Our counseling had come to a point where we've spoken about all the things we've needed to and now…we just want to start over. And we could've waited until the sixty days expired when she could remarry again because women can't remarry after sixty days of a divorce settlement, but today was the fifty fifth day…and we weren't sure if Kobayama would be able to grant us our wedding license so we didn't want to tell you or Michiru-chan in case it couldn't be done and leave you with false hope."

"But…you're able to?"

"Yes! That's what that idiot up there was trying to do the entire day," he grunted, looking down at the pieces of paper in his hand overwhelmingly. He looked back up to still confuse emeralds and gave a small smile. "With this remarriage, part of the majority shareholder's stock would go back to Shina…so it won't matter if Otou-sama's against it…he'll have to relinquish the percentage he took because of the divorce and give it back to her."

"As if it never happened," Haruka finished, finally able to understand the importance of the entire matter.

The elder male Kaioh's smile widened and he nodded. "Exactly." And then his smile slid somewhat. "But he'll still be able to say he objects during the wedding…It's just a matter of being able to push his pride aside or staying true to his words…"

So in the end, it was still up to the eldest male Kaioh to make the decision…and as far as anyone knew, he would not be able to just sit there and let the wedding go by without the proper objections.

A half an hour later and everyone looked ready, Haruka grinning at the look of elation passing by the violinist's face when she came in and checked on them. Shina sported what looked to be a pretty old and basic wedding dress—the same one, she would be told later on, that she had worn for her first wedding while her daughter wore the same one that Hanako had. They had apparently bought another one fitted for her size without her knowing.

Then, as the orchestra began round two of the Bridal Chorus, and the guests stood up in their feet to see the blushing bride and groom, Shinji walked in first with a boyishly handsome smile upon his face that caused confusion to ring out of the crowd. Then, after walking half way through the aisle Haruka and Michiru followed, hand in hand, causing even more confusion on everyone's part. To add to that, Jiro followed shortly thereafter with his younger sister hanging on his arm, and after a confident and reassuring smile to the direction of his family later, the orchestra boomed louder to the arrival of the bride.

When Shina made her presence known, the sun had already dipped low over the horizon and the twinkling of some stars apparent. The glow of the lamp and Christmas lights gave the entire garden an ethereal glow much like the night before, but with circumstances so unlike the one practiced.

The priest seemed knowledgeable of the sudden switcheroo because his smile remained pasted on his olden features. Shinji stood beside him, waiting for her along with the bridesmaids and groomsmen that stood at their respectable places, the blonde and violinist eyeing one another with unsure, but bright smiles while the elder female Kaioh walked down the aisle serenely.

The general reaction of the crowd changed slowly from confusion, to surprise, and then overall joy. Most of the people in attendance came for a wedding and that's what they were going to get. The company execs, although a little shaken at first, saw the event as another solution to the shareholding problem, and sooner than they could count the percentages, they had joined in the fray of clapping as well.

Only Kei stayed rooted at his spot, his face showing the frown that had appeared there since his appearance to the ceremony. He didn't look surprised, nor pleased, nor angry. If anything, he wore a distant and nonchalant expression and watched the start of the ceremony as silently as the rest of the gathered crowd.

The dearly beloveds came and went. The homily…came and went and the bridesmaids and groomsmen did everything that was expected of them perfectly. Still unsure of the entire thing, Haruka and Michiru shared glances every now and then at one another from across the aisle and if anything, they were thankful of the little distraction that came this afternoon, even if it would all be stopped when that fateful question rose.

The violinist looked up at her parents and felt a long awaited peace finally settle in her. She's seen them together this past month as the husband and wife they had been prior to her older sister's death. She just didn't expect them to go back to being married spouses on paper…not this soon anyway. But she knew this was their way to atone…and it couldn't have come at a better time to do so. She could see the relief on her lover's face and that mattered to her much more than anything that would happen today.

Finally, the exchange of the wedding rings and wedding vows came and she could only smile at how genuinely happy her parents were. She was sure they didn't look like this during their first wedding, but this could make up for that one and any lost time they had dropped along the way. Jiro came up from beside Haruka and gave them each their old wedding bands, getting a nod of appreciation from each of them and huffing in pride as he slid back in place, emeralds rolling in exasperation after him.

Shinji smiled sheepishly as he thumbed his wedding ring with his fingers nimbly. Looking at warm grays softly, he stated loudly, "We've always been taught to do what's good for us instead of what's right, or what our heart feels is right. During our first wedding, I remember we couldn't even say our wedding vows correctly because it didn't come as naturally as it does now. Even after that…we would bestow the same malpractice on our daughter…But I, Kaioh Shinji, has grown to love you and I always have, before and most especially during the time we had grown apart and I am more than able to finally do what is right in my heart instead of what I feel is good for someone else. I wish to be more than your husband this time around. I will be your best friend, your lover, your confidant, and your husband, until my dying breath."

Some woots came from the back row of Jiro's side, causing the elder male Kaioh to look at that general direction in confused mirth while the onyx eyed man gave his friends sitting back there a warning look from the side. Haruka could only grin widely in amusement.

After getting back some semblance of serenity, Shina this time looked at the aqua haired man and gave an even, soft smile. "We've gone through a lot…this much is true. But through trial and error…a lot…of error…" Polite laughter issued from the crowd as she gave a slight pause of exasperation. "I, Kaioh Shina, formerly Fuji Shina, would love to give myself up to you again, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do us part…and I'm able to say this only now without wavering because I mean it wholeheartedly without any semblance of uncertainty."

Emeralds and sapphires met during this last bit of vows and they could only stare at one another as the priest asked for the placing of the rings.

Then, finally, the moment everyone had been dreading and waiting for all at the same time arrived.

"Do you, Shina, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," the elder female Kaioh stated resolutely.

"And you, Shinji, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," the tall man answered, his eyes never wavering or unlocking with grays.

"If anyone were to object, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There it was.

Silence reigned over the garden as everyone, save for the people at the "altar" swept their heads to the direction of the eldest male Kaioh. But he only sat there, both hands firmly grasping the cane before him and looking straight ahead, at a flower arrangement that wouldn't have taken his interest if he was given any other situation. It was the longest ten or so seconds of their lives, Haruka holding her breath in and wishing any god that would give her the time of day up there to grant her, her wish of keeping the old man silent.

And finally, when she thought her heart would break or collapse from the constant rapid beating it made against her ears and chest, the priest stated loudly, "By the power bestowed upon me by the Roman Catholic Church, I pronounce you husband and wife…again! You may kiss the bride!"

Praises, yells, woots, and clapping filled the general audience as Shinji and Shina with the rings placed firmly intact their ring fingers, met in the middle and shared a brief, but happy kiss, mirrored only in joy by the lovers beside them who were both grinning at one another happily in suppressed joy, because if no one was there, they would've jumped each other already.

The orchestra played once more as they began making their way out, the departure of Kei imminent to everyone on stage. Giving his wife's hand a little squeeze, Shinji moved out of their spot and walked briskly to his father, everyone's eyes trained watchfully at the father and son once more.

"You should stay," he said lowly, giving the elder male Kaioh a pleading look.

Kei looked tired all of the sudden and instead of giving him the look of contempt he was bracing himself for, the old man merely glanced at him in defeat.

"There's no reason for me to."

"There's always a reason to stay!" Shinji growled. "I—

"You've won, son—

"This isn't about winning Otou-san! It never was!" The younger man yelled loudly and scratched his head in annoyance as he looked his father in disbelief. "I wasn't doing this to prove a point or to win. I was just doing what's right for my family. I haven't done so in a long time and it's high time I start acting like the father I deemed I was. It's not about…Just…stay! It's real this time! There's no reason to act happy, we can _be_ happy…and I know it feels as if I did this just to screw you over…but you and I both know it was the right thing to do. It was the fatherly thing to do…and if you were in my shoes…you would've done the exact same thing."

Silence surrounded them at the end of Shinji's words and not a minute later, Kei began moving away again.

"I will see you tomorrow with the proper gifts yielding the proper occasion," the old man stated as he walked away, followed closely by his maids. "Have a good rest of the night."

Shinji stood rooted in spot as he left, head bowed and morose faced. Not a second later and his wife stood next to him, intertwining their hands and gathering his attention. They gave each other a silent, knowing look, only understandable through one another, and the elder male Kaioh brought his head up and smiled tiredly at the crowd.

"Join us for the reception. There will be dinner, and dancing, and…it should be fun…"

O-----O

"I feel like I got hit with a train somehow," Haruka stated, rubbing her forehead as she did so.

Michiru giggled right beside her as they walked hand in hand through the backside of the garden where the small lake filled with lit lily pads guided them through the otherwise dim pathway.

"Is your grandfather going to be okay though?"

The violinist gave a thoughtful look. "I'm not sure. I hope so…I feel like Otou-san really wants to make amends with him…It's a two way street regarding communication though so if Ojii-san wants to keep him away, it's all his doing."

The tomboy sighed, leading them to the arched bridge over the small lake.

"Are you happy?" the smaller woman asked, causing her to sigh again.

"I am," she stated, looking at her with a frown. "Just a little overwhelmed I suppose… I mean…you were getting married…and then you weren't. And then you were…and then you weren't again…I mean…"

The aqua haired woman suppressed the laughter coming out of her as she reached her arms outwards and pulled the blonde's body to her.

"And now you're all single and ripe for the taking and all miiine," the young CEO growled and grabbed her by the waist firmly and quickly, eliciting a happy sound from the small woman.

"Oh…oh God…I guess this was a bad place to brood after all," a voice from their right exclaimed, grabbing both of their attention before a searingly hot kiss could start from either end.

"Jiro-kun? Get out of here!"

"Haruka, be nice…"

"What are you two definitely happy lovebirds up to?" he asked, walking up to them and into the bridge area, standing closely as he leaned over the railing to assess the dimly lit view.

"We were going to make out before you arrived…" the tomboy grunted making him grin at her dagger stare.

"Jiro-kun, you back here?!"

"Awww!!!"

The red haired man's grin widened as Hikaru's voice filtered twenty or so yards away. "Yeah, I'm over at the bridge with the couple who wanted to be left alone to make out!" he answered back, causing Haruka to punch him roughly in the arm. "Oww!!" he growled shortly at her, rubbing the soon to be bruised area automatically.

"Koi, it's okay," the violinist added, leaning into her as the strawberry blonde haired woman came into view. "Hey Hikaru."

"I think everyone's wondering where you guys are," she stated, looking over the lake to another figure that would soon come over. "The wedding planner was making her way here the last time I looked over my shoulder…"

The young CEO grunted in annoyance as another voice filtered through the dim garden.

"Sugiura-san?! You out here?!" Keiko's voice yelled from a distant.

"Shh," Jiro sounded, lowering himself down from the rail and looking through the holes the pillars provided in a ghetto sneaky fashion.

"Yeah he's back here!" Haruka yelled, causing him to slap the nearest thing that was her in his height which happened to be her leg. "Oww!! What the hell, man!"

"You asshole!"

"You did the exact same thing to me only a minute ago!"

"Tch…"

"Stop it you two…"

Hikaru laughed at the almost automatic chastise from the aqua haired woman as Keiko arrived with what looked like a vintage wine bottle and throw away cups in each hand.

"Ahh good, no need to draw the club," she stated, placing the wine bottle and cups on the railing as she did so. "Celebratory cheers for a job well done?"

"Here, here!" Hikaru agreed while the rest of the party only made affirmative sounds.

"To the past which is gone, the future which is coming, and today where we can just eat, drink, and be merry," Jiro chanted, raising a full cup in the air as soon as he was given one.

Four more throw away cups joined the lone one in mid air before cheers of, "Kanpai!" echoed through the group. Two hundred or so meters away, the same cheer was echoed within the larger gathering, the group of parents questioning the whereabouts of their kids as soon as the champagne glasses filled the air.

AN: It doesn't feel like the end…so I guess I'll do an epilogue that has something to do with the Christmas season coming up. See you guys then and…hmm…sorry for the late post I suppose…Guess it's pretty long though so it's alright…

notsoimportant: Glad you liked it.

jadedlilgirl: haha, well I'm more than happy that I made your day just a little less unstable. Glad it was as entertaining to read as it was to write.

wolvesorrow: Evil authors rule the world. Kei did no such thing…he just didn't stop a wedding that he had the ability to stop.

Mantaray: My GF has been understanding through thick and thin regardless of the amount of work I do and she's at the receiving end of the cold shoulders so yeah, I say she has the right to be pouty. Heh…three to four chapters turned into two I suppose…since everything came out finely without me turtle crawling it the last couple of chapters, but at least there's one more chapter left since the "ending" didn't please me enough. WoW has been a sore subject to me recently, so let's move on.

WindChaser0001: Evil endings are necessary endings.

Vanessa Riverton: Thank you. Writing comedy is definitely easier than angst will ever be. 4 out of 4 during that lunch date would kill all the moral fibers I have in my body.

mario123: Yes, Jiro will be put in the done bin without having any action except that one stolen kiss that Michiru slapped him for sometime back. Maybe I'll give him something to cheer about next chapter.

Saracastic: Hi. Sorry if you stayed up to wait for this one since…I definitely didn't update in time…I've never personally went to Supremus or…BT for that matter haha, but I'm surprised you're not trying new end game stuff in LK instead. Wouldn't want my readers to face the end of extinction so being a martyr is all that's left for me to do :P I'm actually surprised people can read HP after reading this one…cuz I can't haha. There are too many sucky put sentences and all that…makes me cringe when I see it, but I'm much too busy with life and gaming in general to fix it…so yeah…I completely agree with you about the whole "mature" writing thing. The new Naxx, OS, and vault content has my GF busy with the guild, but it means missing out on loot on my part /cry.

Swinging Cloud: Well excuse me if I had FINALS for two weeks and couldn't write. You readers are spoiled! Pfft…dedicated to pleasing you…no wai. I only aim to finish this so it can stop nagging me in the form of reviews!! Glad you like the roller coaster chappy and…FINE…ONE MORE AFTER THIS ONE. For the sake of the X-mas season I suppose. Then after that, you can kiss FwB goodbye.

petiyaka: According to the fic, the pain killer given to him hadn't worked yet. Shou made a nice comeback and Keiko is nicer as well, so I guess I just didn't want an overall bad guy at the end of my fic. Kei will make another show in the real last chapter next chapter and hopefully I can tie it alright so I can have an ending even I'm happy about.

Graceling: Yeah…well I guess I'll say it again. One more chapter and it's all over haha. Koi means love. I like the way it sounds more than saying love since it doesn't sound as cheesy. Don't mistake it for the koi pond in this chapter which is for the type of fish inside the pond.

t.: I love that quote to pieces haha. My GF thought it was all too much…poor Jiro. Sarcastic Haruka's always refreshing and funny to see and I'm sorry if the she, her writing got you confused. I tried to ease up on it this time around, but I'm not sure if it worked somewhat…One more chapter after this one.

LaCazadora: Glad you liked that dreadful last part.

Thepillows93: I'm actually planning on doing that to a close friend if they ever let me plan their stag night haha. It will definitely come to a close next chapter so one more for the road.

AlterEgoErin: A better fluffier ending is in the works so happy ending ftw indeed.

Love is simply Eternal: I'm glad you got acquainted with the last couple chapters alright. The cave scene was very touching for me to write as well as read…don't really know where it came from but I'm glad I had the right feelings to get it out of my head properly. :( I'm sorry about the computer problems…been experiencing those myself recently. I'm planning on putting up the epilogue (if I ever get to it in time) by Christmas, so I'll hopefully be able to greet everyone then, but if that isn't the case, I hope you have a happy holidays as well.

My Veggie Burger: Sorry Jiro…but the comedy relief has to point at someone as a victim. Gramps showed and his reaction was pretty much stony. Hope you get better from your flue and there's no place like home?

Nekomi Kaze: Ahh exams…hope you did alright with them! I think Kei took his feelings and everyone's into consideration and for me anyway, a lot of what Haruka said hit close to home which was the reason for his almost nonexistent reaction to the wedding that made a sudden switcheroo. Yes, Haruka shouldn't have taken that blindfold off and left him in blissful unawareness.

krugern: Yep, you'll get to see basically everyone next chapter that was mentioned in the story for Christmas including any and all family members that made an appearance. Glad you liked the lunch scene which was my favorite next to poor Jiro and his lap dance. One more to go and we can safely say this is done.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Sapphire eyes opened in the dark, trained directly at a clock hanging at the eastern wall.

11:08 PM.

She wondered briefly if her parents were asleep yet…and sighed. She knew their ground rules weren't to be trifled with, but it was Christmas Eve! And she knew they wouldn't celebrate it until tomorrow, but Christmas Day was less than an hour away and she was cold. Not because the room was cold—the housekeepers manage to keep it at the same 79.3 degrees she's always been accustomed to, but because her bed was big—huge! How was she able to sleep in this same bed and not remain lonely before?

Her eyes flittered up at the clock again.

11:10.

Annoyed, she turned to her back and stared aimlessly at the off white ceiling and the small chandelier that had been hanging there as far back as she can remember. Goose pimples prickled at her skin as she turned her face to a cool part of the pillow, turning this time all the way to her other side where the view of the balcony remained open.

She remembered when she was a little girl and Yui used to tell her scary stories about the balcony, but there was a blizzard outside and if anything right now, it looked heavenly to see the untouched snow kiss the paved grounds. The old ginkgo tree right outside her balcony looked heavily laden with snow as well, the thick, wild branches swaying every now and then as the wind picked up outside and the flakes gradually grew in size as well as frequency, making the environment seem so much brighter than a normal night was.

It would be easy enough to paint, she sussed, but to capture the actual picture was where the difficulty level lay.

Then, her ears picked up the sound of the doorknob twisting, causing her to sit up, and smirk at the intruder. She didn't expect for her brash tomboy to sit still and sleep in the other room the _entire_ night, but as the door fully opened, her smile slid and she turned back to her side so that her back was towards the door with a huff.

"Oh Michiru-chan don't be like that," Shinji stated at the doorway, an exasperated smile on his handsome face.

She got up again, the blanket strewn to her lap.

"You asked us to come here for Christmas Eve fully knowing there was a blizzard so you can keep us stranded here in separate bedrooms," she said pointedly with a pout she hadn't realized had landed on her features.

The elder male Kaioh sighed and entered the dimly lit bedroom. Wearing dark blue striped pajamas, he made his way into her bed with what looked like cute grizzly bear slippers and sat at the edge of her bed.

"And I don't understand what you have to worry about either," Michiru stated, continuing her rant. "If you're trying to prevent us from having sex, we already did that…a half a year ago…And it's not like we'd desecrate your 'holy estate' and have sex here…the doors have no locks! I remember Onee-san even complaining about that…"

Shinji laughed at the memory of his eldest daughter stomping up to him when she had just reached her freshman year of high school, fully prepared to list out the pros with zero cons about why a lock was necessary for her bedroom door.

"Ahh, yes, I remember that…" he murmured, stroking his goatee as he looked up at the ceiling in fond memory.

"And I'm twenty six years old! Twenty seven in March—

"But you're still my little girl—

"Otou-saaaaan…"

He chuckled while brushing some loose locks back into the violinist's ears. Annoyed sapphires stared back at him and he could only grin.

"It's just one night," he said with a shrug. "You two aren't missing anything—

"If this house were to collapse tonight on all of us and I never get to see her again—

"Well aren't you glad I made sure something so freakish could never happen by building an estate with the best tools humanly possible?"

The aqua haired woman made a strangled sound and turned around, blanket pulled all the way over her head and Shinji's chuckle trailing after her.

Then a loud creak gathered both of their attention as a quiet, "Shimatta…" echoed to the doorway.

The elder male Kaioh's amusement doubled as a head full of sandy blonde hair leaned into the doorway, emeralds widening at the sight of the smaller woman's father before inching away again.

"Haruka!" Michiru called, getting out of her blanket as quickly as she could.

The tomboy came back sheepishly, hand scratching the back of her head while continuously dagger staring the floorboard that had given her away.

"Evening Haruka-chan," Shinji greeted, causing her to sweat drop at her spot underneath the doorway.

"Evening…Ji-san," she greeted back earning a smile from each Kaioh.

"Come Haruka," the violinist called again, arms spread open before her. Glaring at her father she continued, "Don't mind him. I can't sleep without you."

The young CEO chuckled at her spot, but looked imploringly at the owner of the household as well. He sighed.

"Fine…Fine!" he conceded, getting up from the foot of the bed and leaning over to kiss his daughter on the forehead. "Don't do anything I would do—

"Eww Otou-san!"

He laughed as he made his way out, but not before patting a still sheepish Haruka.

"Good night musume," he smiled, looking at the blonde as he did so and patting her on the shoulder before pushing her in softly and closing the door behind him.

Michiru pulled herself back into the warm sheets and smiled softly at the tomboy as the taller woman made her way across the room and slid in beside her.

"Miss you koi," the violinist whispered, pulling the blonde so that she was on top.

Dipping low to her, Haruka smiled and whispered back, "I miss you too," before their lips met in a soft, slow, and sensual kiss.

And as their bodies melded together perfectly under the blanket, the aqua haired woman knew she could sleep now. A twinkle of warmth spread itself below her tummy, but she would just have to push it away for tonight instead of invite it. But their kiss was growing deeper, and she knew Haruka wanted her as much as she wanted the other woman, pianist hands wandering over her camisole and rubbing over her nub.

"Haruka," she breathed, a little in warning and a little in hopes that she wouldn't stop, because the warmth in her belly had spread itself to her lower regions.

"I know," the blonde whispered back throatily, stopping the ministrations, but remained kissing her, sucking on the spots in her neck that she was now putting a lot of attention to.

The tomboy's strong hands enveloped her waist as the violinist's long legs surrounded the taller woman, grinding a bit because said tomboy was now focusing her attention on a certain spot in her collar bone, the constant licking and sucking forcing her eyes to close and her hips to buckle automatically.

And…the door opened.

Haruka burrowed herself deeper into the blanket sheepishly as Michiru laughed, partially in mirth, but moreover exasperation.

"Good night you two," Shina called from the doorway.

"Night Okaa-san,"

"Night…Ba-san…"

"Don't do anything—

"We know!"

"Didn't look like you did."

And the door closed once more.

The tomboy laughed. "You guys need locks…"

"Oh trust me, we've had this conversation before," the violinist sighed and pushed herself down more, cupping Haruka's cheeks as she did so.

"Love you, koi," she stated and pecked her in the lips before lying completely back down.

"Love you too," was the other's reply and soon the blonde was on her back, the smaller woman hugging her side with their legs fighting for dominance at the bottom and the blanket placed gingerly over their shoulders.

"You think we'll be able to leave tomorrow? I wouldn't want my mother to have a lonely Christmas," Haruka said quietly.

The aqua haired woman gave her a thoughtful look and a kiss on the cheek. "I hope so too. I'd like to see her as well."

O-----O

It's been two and a half months since the wedding and Jiro was busy…to say the least. First of all, the newlyweds appointed him Overseer of the Board of Directors while his father was promoted to third CEO of Kaioh-Miroku, the first of many tasks given to both of them being caring for the company while the two Kaiohs vacationed which took the better part of…a week. Apparently, neither one of them could leave for too long, but he was glad they had come back a the time because the work load tripled in their absence and he was fighting for time to even breathe let alone sleep.

But it was Christmas Day, with those days well in the past, and they had asked him for a favor once more, one he was more than willing to do because it would mean a reunion on everyone's part and a not-so-dull Christmas for him.

So with the dawn barely breaking over the horizon, Satoshi by his side, and a military Humvee at their disposal, their first pick up was Hikaru.

The weather was billowing snow all over the place and it seemed they were the only ones in the deserted roads, but Satoshi was used to any kind of weather and drove like a mad man through the empty streets, Jiro holding his breath as well as gripping anything in the larger than life vehicle as it sped down and drifted through a curb.

Fifteen minutes later and a glare at an old driver who could only smile at him serenely, he slammed the door to the Humvee and with shaky legs walked to the elevator.

Everyone had been told prior to this day that they would be spending Christmas at the Kaioh Estate. Many of them celebrated Christmas Eve more than the actual day due to the nonstop partying and counting down so it was lucky that they had either spent time with their family already, or like Jiro's family, were more than willing to spend it at the Kaiohs' house if only for the day. Yoshiko had agreed as well since she had wanted to spend it with Michiru as well as her daughter and it would be unfair to keep them both to herself for several hours with the weather turning out to be the craziest they've had in a while. It was thoroughly decided that the two lovers wouldn't know about the event because intrigues were fun in and of themselves and although Haruka and Michiru both made time for their families, it was never often enough, opting instead to stay holed in either one of their condos or the ever infamous beach house.

It would be good to see everyone in the same room again was Jiro thought as he smiled wistfully by himself. They hadn't really spent any time hanging since after the wedding, his schedule becoming hectic and all with the addition of the lovebirds (both the two ladies and the remarried couple) keeping to themselves.

The elevator ride took a half a minute and a knock later, a maid answered the door with a bow as well as a blush ridden face. All around the house, echoes of:

"Oh don't stop!" and

"Yeah! Who's your daddy?!"

Caused onyx eyes to widen and for him to step back in horror.

"Would…you like me to tell—

"No!" he almost yelled, shaking his head. "I would…not bestow that kind of cruelty to anyone…"

"Would you like to come in then?" the maid asked sheepishly, the redness in her face growing to a tomato color. "I think…they may be done…soon…"

And as she stuttered that, a loud yell echoed all over the suite followed by a victory woot.

"Oh gross!" Jiro grunted, bowing to the maid surly and making his way inside.

Hikaru appeared about five minutes later in that same pink, silky bathrobe Haruka had seen her in before and gave her guest who was dagger staring her a smirk.

"Jiro! Sorry to keep you waiting," she said slyly, putting up her blonde hair as she did so while wagging her eyebrows.

"Twenty minutes! Be down there or Satoshi-san and I are leaving…" Jiro yelled, rubbing his eyes in exasperation as he got up.

"You're just jealous cuz everyone's having sex and you're not…" the small woman retorted, stuck her tongue out for good measure, and left to go to her bedroom again.

Sighing, the red haired man bowed a final time to the still embarrassed maid, went downstairs, and thirty five minutes later (Hikaru makes anyone, except Haruka wait for her because only the tomboy would actually leave when she says she would), all three of them headed out of the strawberry blonde woman's condo tower and headed off to an apartment complex deep inside the more suburban part of West Tokyo.

The ride took the better part of twenty more minutes, the Humvee stopping in front of a three story brick apartment with metallic, black stairs protruding outside the building's structure securely.

Both Jiro and Hikaru got out of the huge vehicle this time. Taking the steps three at a time, they took cover inside their thick coats from the insolent blizzard and went on up.

"Rai needs a better apartment…" the tall man grunted, frowning at the puffs of smoke coming out from his labored breathing.

"Well sorry if she's not a trillionaire like you Jiro," Hikaru retorted, rolling her eyes, but keeping her coat tightly close to her body anyway.

Two minutes later, the pair knocked on the door and a strikingly hot and rather…underdressed woman answered it momentarily.

Onyx eyes widened to a fault, the brunette girl in her mid twenties wearing nothing more than a camisole and white panties looking at him questioningly.

"Jiro…stop ogling…" Hikaru chastised beside him, giving the girl a kind smile. "Rai-san here?"

Her inquiring look turned into a knowledgeable one as she turned around and yelled, "Keiko! Someone's at the door for you!"

The raven haired woman took only a minute and then after seeing the two of them at her door, gave a one minute salute before leaving again.

"Hurry up, it's freezing out here!" Jiro yelled after her, causing the girl at the door to chuckle a bit.

All three of them stood in a sort of uncomfortable silence for a bit before a little clearing of the throat from the strawberry blonde haired woman gathered everyone's flittering attention.

"You're Rai-san's…" Hikaru trailed off, looking at the young girl questioningly.

"Girlfriend," she answered with a nod.

The tall man looked a little disappointed, but asked nonetheless, "Will you be joining us today?"

She smirked. "Spending the day with my family…Can't be gone the entire day…unfortunately."

Keiko reappeared behind her and they shared a small kiss before a wave of goodbye.

"Am I gonna see you tonight?" the raven haired woman asked as she joined the strawberry blonde haired woman and onyx eyed man and began making her way down with them leading the way. .

She was given an unsure look. "I'll try to get out."

As they made their way to the Humvee, the purple eyed woman gave a long drawn out sigh making Jiro and Hikaru look at her in concern.

"What's up with you?" Hikaru asked. "Yummy girlfriend by the way."

Keiko smirked and then sighed, leaning her body back into the warm leather seats. She looked as if she was going to say something, and then with a small shake of the head, just looked out of the window towards her apartment complex.

"Not out?"

"Not even close," the raven haired woman answered under her breath.

"How long?"

"Two years…"

Onyx eyes widened from the front seat as he turned back to the two talking women. "Why not?"

"Her parents are the biggest Catholics alive…it's not even funny."

"So wait…you were trying to break up Haruka-san and Michiru _while_ dating a girl?"

Purple eyes rolled at the exasperated words of the tall man.

"I was being paid for it doof. Although for a bit there, Haruka did look extremely…yeah…wow…"

Hikaru laughed as Jiro gave a disgusted look.

"Mhmm, she _is_ good…Michiru's lucky…"

"_Is_ she really good in bed?" Keiko asked, the tall man in the background making gagging noises. "Cuz well…the last time I was even close to naked with her in the same room was when she dumped me, but before that she was just…ngeh…Nooby…"

The strawberry blonde's laughter continued. "Oh trust me…she's…wow…I don't know how she got better…but yeah…I envy Michiru…a lot…"

"Will you two stop??!!" Jiro yelled, Satoshi chuckling beside him as the car rolled back into the main roads going faster than the legal speed limit and forcing the red haired man to grip a nearby handlebar again. "It's weird enough that you're both talking about her sex life, but neither of you is her girlfriend either!"

Caramel and purple eyes rolled simultaneously at his small exclamation.

"You'll understand when you actually stop to smell the roses and get a girlfriend Sugiura," Keiko retorted icily, making the girl next to her nod in agreement.

"Seriously though, your sex life is so stagnant…" the caramel eyed girl stated. "Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?"

"A big promotion trumps a girlfriend—

"You're married to your job…"

"Hey, my job's sexy…Lay off it."

"You get hard thinking about tea all day?"

Satoshi gave a brief laugh at the driver's seat again making Jiro narrow his eyes at him if only for a second.

"Or _maybe_ that little lap dance Haruka and I supplied for you, which is the _only_ action you've received for _years, _turned you."

"What?!"

Both girls laughed in the background as onyx eyes widened in proclaimed anger.

"I am _not_ gay!"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with it," Keiko quipped. "I mean, if I was straight and the first girl I was supposed to marry would rather kill herself than walk down the aisle with me and the _second_ one turned _gay_ at even the prospect of it…well…I would give up on life period."

"I miss Haruka-san. You guys suck."

Laughter ensued in the Humvee as it sped down a residential neighborhood, the buildings making way to normal looking houses and an obviously large one everyone could see from the car.

"Oh…let's switch by the way…I shouldn't sit in the middle…" Keiko stated, turning to Hikaru.

She gave her a questioning look. "Why not?"

"Last time I was in the same room with Yoshiko Oba-san, which…I should revert back to calling Tenoh-san, she wanted to kill me for cheating on her daughter…Please…let's switch."

Jiro gave a malicious grin from the front. "Serves you right for being a grade A asshole."

"Hey! I've grown more mature since college alright. I'm pretty sure you've evolved from your asinine personality as well," the raven haired woman huffed.

"Tch…"

"Yeah, we can switch," Hikaru nodded.

Fifteen minutes and a near accidental crash against a telephone pole, according to the tall man, later, Jiro walked out of the Humvee again with shaky legs and greeted the guard standing in front of the Tenoh Estate. They were let in at the front gate so the household knew of their arrival and not a minute later, Yoshiko came out wearing a fur coat suited for the weather with plaid pants going down to her stiletto boots and a business casual blouse inside.

"Good morning Tenoh-san," Jiro greeted with a low bow, causing the elder female Tenoh to smile at him and hold his arm.

"Help me down the stairs, Sugiura-kun," she stated. "These boots go fabulously well with the outfit, but I doubt anything that looks so nice is fitting for the weather."

The tall man laughed and nodded.

A couple minutes later, they arrived at the Humvee and were seated properly, Jiro at the back and Yoshiko at the front sitting alongside Satoshi. As they began rolling out, she turned and gave each of them a smile, stopping at Keiko last and after giving her one that seemed more frozen than anything, turned back around.

Then, it was silent.

The elder female Tenoh's presence in the car seemed to give everything a serious air and no one suspected it, but Satoshi began speaking.

"How's your company Tenoh-san?"

She smiled up at him and looked back into the streets, the driving slowed for her sake.

"Very good right now," she replied. "The whole company's taking the week off…We can afford to give paid time off if only for this winter break. It seems more familial recently, probably because of the holidays, and I'm sure the Board as well as Haruka-chan appreciated getting out of the company after the hectic deals we've been accepting."

"Nh," the driver nodded. "I'm sure Lantern didn't see Kaioh-Miroku's backing out of their umbrella coming. That must've been a heavy blow on their part."

The elder female Tenoh nodded. "Yes, Richie Fields-san was furious. Even more-so now since Shina-san and Shinji-san are thinking of expanding to one more corporate building and they're debating on going under my company for the project. It would be nice to gloat."

"It's no debate Tenoh-san," Jiro added, making their attention flitter to him. "Oba-san and Oji-san are just waiting it out so the backing out doesn't look deliberate."

She chuckled, shaking her head as she did so. "I'll be sure to tell them that the paperwork is ready in the office and is just waiting for a signature."

He gave a small laugh as her attention dwindled to Hikaru who sat a little straighter at the piercing emeralds suddenly placed on her.

"I don't believe we spoke much at the wedding," Yoshiko greeted. "You are…?"

"Shou Hikaru," the strawberry blonde haired woman answered with a grin. "Haruka's one night stand…"

"Oh my God…That's not something you should be saying to her mom!" the onyx eyed man exclaimed.

"What?! I'm pretty sure Tenoh-san of all people knows her daughter's a playboy!"

"Still! If your father knew just how crazy you are, he wouldn't even think twice about your share of his inheritance…"

"Thank God for a pair of older brothers who get to shoulder the work while I lounge around town and do as I please then," she smirked, her tongue darting out playfully once more.

"Hopeless!" Jiro grunted.

"And you're sexless, but I'm pretty sure we've gone through this before…"

They both glared at each other challengingly as emeralds drifted on to purple eyes, the latter widening a bit before looking away.

"Rai Keiko-chan," she greeted, her words not sounding much like a greeting to anyone's ears. "How are you?"

"Good…Tenoh-san," she said lowly.

It was the quietest the two beside her had ever heard her talk.

"You know, I wanted to talk to you during the wedding," Yoshiko continued, her voice thick with a silent air of nonchalance. "But…it really felt as if you were ignoring me…"

"No! I…wasn't…"

"I called on you at least three times and you feigned deafness for each one. Then for the second half of the reception, you were just…gone…"

"I was in the back…In the pond where everyone was."

"I see…So you don't mind talking to me then."

"No…not at all."

"Good. Because I have some things I wanted to say to you," she said with a heavy smile, which caused everyone in the back seat to sit just a little straighter. "I—

"I'm sorry Tenoh-san, I really am. I…I know what I did was despicable…to say the least…and I can't say that I didn't know what I was doing at the time because…I…did…But I really didn't…" Keiko trailed off helplessly, her gulping imminent to everyone in the car. "I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can say than that…"

"Well…it took a long time, but it was the only thing I was waiting for," Yoshiko stated with a frown. "The only real question I have is…have you apologized to my daughter for what you've done? Because as much as it hurt me to see her come back from college looking even more hopeless than she did going in, I'm pretty sure she was torn inside much more than she showed outwardly."

The raven haired woman gulped again. "I'll be sure to speak with her…"

"I would appreciate it Keiko-chan. I'm sure she would too. Even though it's all water under the bridge now, some closure is always good…and one cannot make too many friends."

Keiko nodded, looking like a chastised child.

O-----O

"Weather isn't letting up…" Haruka grunted, looking out of the huge windows in the living room as she perked herself up on the sill.

Michiru walked behind her and engulfed her in a hug. "Have you tried calling Okaa-san?"

The blonde smiled at the easily given term by her girlfriend to her mother, but shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure she's gone from the Estate…No one's answering which means…_everyone's_ gone. She probably gave them the day off. Where would she go though?"

Michiru frowned in thought and kissed her on the temple. "It's alright. Wait for her phone call. It may be too early."

Haruka looked at the grandfather clock situated near one of the walls and sighed. It was already nine…her mother would've woken by now.

"Michiru-chan! Haruka-chan!"

They both turned towards the noise made by Shina from the kitchen. With another sigh and a rub on the blonde's back, they made their way towards the kitchen, emeralds and sapphires widening just a bit at the amount of uncooked food filling up the island.

"Okaa-san?"

Shina stood in the middle of it all, gray eyes widened to a fault.

"I gave all the maids and guards the day off…but well…now we don't have anyone to cook our Christmas Day meal…"

The tomboy laughed loudly where she stood, followed by a nicer, quieter one from the aqua haired woman.

"It's not funny…" the elder female Kaioh muttered. "Maybe…we should just order take out…"

"No! Ba-san…I'll cook. It's just the four of us anyway. I don't think we'll need the ham, turkey, stuff—

"Oba-san! Oji-san! We're here!"

Jiro's voice filtered from the suddenly opened the door.

They all turned to the entryway as Shina smiled sheepishly.

"It won't be just the four of us…"

Hikaru, Keiko, Jiro, and Yoshiko walked into the living room shaking off the snow gathered on their coats and heavy boots.

"Kaa-san!!"

Haruka was like a little kid all of the sudden, running through the living room and engulfing her mother into a hug, Yoshiko grinning and kissing her on her cheek as she did so.

"Merry Christmas aka-chan," the elder female Tenoh greeted just in time for Shinji to come down and welcome everyone else.

"Satoshi-san and I are going to pick up the Chen's. I just wanted to let you know that I just spoke to my father, Oji-san," Jiro stated with a bow. "They're coming around lunch time."

"Good," the aqua haired man grinned. "Cuz we don't have food yet."

"Let's go aka-chan. I'm sure Shina-san can't be trusted alone in the kitchen."

"I heard that!"

"I'll help too," Michiru added, giving everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek for Haruka's mother. "Morning Okaa-san."

"Morning musume. I hope our little intrigue sufficed."

"Much better than the Christmas Haruka and I were planning," the violinist smiled. "Is the weather outside as hectic as it looks?"

"Worse…"

"Your driver's _insane_ Michiru…" Jiro added, before waving to everyone boyishly and leaving again.

"He was drifting the Humvee through the downhill curves in the residential areas. Sugiura pissed his pants…" Keiko stated with a sadistic smile.

"Maybe I should join them…" Shinji grunted. "I feel the estrogen surging through the household already…"

"You can help cook too Ji-san," the tomboy offered. "We need a lotta hands to make enough for…how many people are coming…exactly?"

"Oh…which reminds me! The Shichikos called. They decided to cut their Korea trip for a couple days and are coming over later," the elder male Kaioh stated. "This place is going to be the busiest I've ever seen it."

"A busy Christmas is a good one," Haruka shrugged. "Come on. Boil some potatoes. Then we can both up the testosterone by smashing 'em to bits."

"Can always depend on you Haruka-chan."

O-----O

It looked like it was going to be a pretty Western meal. Four hours of labor later and everyone was just waiting for the ham to cook before they could start a real lunch. The Shichikos arrived during hour two, Satoshi, Jiro and the Chens at hour one.

Lounging around the living room and opening presents that the Kaiohs stashed upstairs, it was funny how simple all the gifts were.

"Ha…ruka-san…"

The blonde looked up from opening her gift from Michiru, a pair of trainers she would probably have to save til Spring.

"What's up?"

"What…is this?"

Everyone's attention swerved to Jiro's opened present: a bunch of small business cards wrapped together with a rubber band.

The tomboy's laughter suddenly filled the room. Getting up from her spot in the loveseat beside Michiru, she sidled up on the floor next to Jiro and grabbed it from him.

"This…," she explained, "is my little black book in card form stash."

Keiko and Hikaru laughed with Michiru in her seat sighing a little, an exasperated, but beautiful smile in her features.

Jiro could only gape at the tomboy.

"You…kept the calling cards all the girls you've slept with?!"

All eyes widened at the proclamation.

Young emeralds rolled. "Of course not…That's at least two hundred calling cards…I toss any I get in a designated cabinet in my condo…You can even find Shou's calling card in there I think…although you already have her number. _But_! You know that redhead I was talking about?"

"Oh…my God…"

"Yeah!" Haruka exclaimed. "I put her calling card at the very top." She leaned over his shoulder to gaze at the red colored name and number on the back of the card. "Kanoshi Sonomi. You should give her a call. Tell her you're a friend of mine—

"Oh you're so damn full of it!"

The blonde laughed, wrapped her arm around his neck and put him in a head lock. Laughter filled the room at the two's actions as the young CEO kept the headlock in place while Jiro flailed about.

"Interesting…"

And suddenly, it felt as if the air was sucked out of the room. Everyone's attention swerved to the doorway of the living room where Kei and another maid were standing, looking over the scene with what looked like a blank look in his olden features.

"Otou-sama…" Shinji stood up and walked to him, bowing as he stood before him.

"Merry Chistmas," the olden male Kaioh greeted, a stern smile on his face.

Shina started getting up as well, but he motioned for her to stay seated.

"Have you had lunch already?" he asked.

He received a unanimous shake of the head.

"No food? Gave the maids the day off?"

"Waiting for the ham," Shinji answered.

"Should be done by now," Haruka added, getting up from the floor and helping Jiro up when she did. "Come help. Let's set the table up so we can all eat."

"Leave it to them," Kei said stopping her actions. "I want to talk."

A collective gulp filled the room until Shinji cleared his throat.

"There's a lot to put on the table. It'll need more than me and Jiro-kun to put it all out," the aqua haired man stated.

Everyone got up without another word, Michiru hugging the blonde before leaving and her mother patting her in the shoulder before following everyone else. Sooner than the tomboy wanted, they were left alone and she kind of wondered how she was able to go to Kei the last time they spoke properly and not feel as hesitant as she did now.

In the past couple months she's gotten much closer to the violinist's family save for the man standing before her. She never asked about him either, thinking it was more of a sore subject to everyone involved than anything.

He looked better now though. His face wasn't as pale as she saw him before, nor as tired. His cane was missing now too.

"Sit," he instructed, setting himself where Michiru and the blonde sat down before.

Haruka nodded before doing so.

The elder male Kaioh still hadn't had a change of face which unnerved the tomboy even more.

Sighing, she gave a small smile and asked, "So what can I do for you Kaioh-san?"

He chuckled a bit making her emeralds widen if only a little.

"I…wanted to answer a few of your questions."

Her questioning look deepened.

Looking away, Kei breathed loudly, but it wasn't due to his shortness of breath or heart condition. He just seemed tired.

"Yes, I do remember my wedding day," he started, graying eyebrows stitching in thought and conflict. "I remember it being a sordid affair. Chiyo Aiko…the daughter of another tea opportunist tycoon was very beautiful in her wedding dress to everyone's eyes, but mine. All I could think of was that I resented my father and mother for putting me through it and the animosity didn't die. It still hasn't…To tell you the truth…what I remember the most about it was my surly disposition at the time. I was so mad…that when the priest asked if I was willing to do all those vows…I just kind of smirked…and said, 'Sure…as badly as my parents want me to.'"

Emeralds widened making him laugh a little.

"You weren't the only rebel growing up," he smirked. Then his eyes dimmed a little as if looking back once more. "Yes, I do wonder…everyday…what my life would be like if I were to be with whom I wanted to be with from the very beginning." His tone softened even more-so, the depths and sadness reverberating not only in his pitch, but his body language as well. "It goes in the list of the biggest regrets I have…If I hadn't obeyed my father…I would be…so much happier. Probably have something akin to what you and my granddaughter have."

He sighed, his glance falling on the expensive Persian rug on the floor. "But even though I don't consider myself much of a family man…I don't regret some of it because Shinji got to be born because of it and he got to be happy in the end…even though as you said, everyone's turned into their father's father in the process and a lot of pain had to be endured to evolve through it.

"I know what regret feels like. It's become my best friend for so many years. When I realized even the remotest of possibilities that Michiru-chan was different…I was angry enough to strike. And once again…you're right because it does scare me that something superficial affects someone like me who will…probably die in a matter of several years and then it wouldn't matter anyway."

Aged sapphires connected with conflicted emeralds, the depths of the former orbs growing deeper in sadness the longer they sat in the sofa.

"As you can tell…I _have_ given a lot of thought to your questions. The day before the wedding you left me feeling vulnerable up until that night when my anger came back and I resented you even more. And then the wedding day came…and left…and the only reason I chose not to object was because of your influential words…You say you're not influential…but you really are.

"The sentence 'You've become like your father's father' kept buzzing in my head…and I knew…that if I were to stop it…it would lead to even more regrets. Regret that I couldn't do the right thing when the opportunity presented itself once more in my life…Regret that Shinji had become more mature than I've ever seen him, yet unaccepting of the fact…And regret that…everyone is happy…and I could be too…but for some reason…I have this useless piece of my personality called pride that I just couldn't let go.

"But it's Christmas Day…and if there was a perfect day for bygones be bygones and apologies…this would be it.'

He sighed and shrugged.

"You're a woman. Michiru-chan's a woman. I'm still trying to understand it…but as long as it's not flaunted in my face…I will learn to accept…and I hope that that is enough for you…for now."

Emeralds warmed as a handsome smile landed on Haruka's face. She nodded.

"That's…more than enough. Thank you."

He gave her a small pat on the lap. "Thank _you_. I'm glad my granddaughter was able to break the 'Kaioh Curse'. I doubt she could've done it without you."

"Otou-sama, Haruka-chan, everyone's waiting for you," Shinji called from the doorway.

"Nh, we're done," Kei answered, getting up from his seat and smiling over to his son who gave a sheepish smile back.

"It's good to see you…Otou-san."

The eldest male Kaioh shrugged. "The blizzard almost didn't let me through…but waiting another day wasn't a smart idea."

Shinji's smile widened as the three of them made their way to the dining room.

Sharing a little smile with Michiru, the blonde sat herself in the middle between the violinist and her mother, joined in a chorus of, "Itadakimasu" and dug in.

O-----O

The kids decided to play in the snow after their big meal and a bit of socializing while the elderly bunch stayed indoors and drank tea or in the women's case, played mahjong.

Squeals of laughter drifted through the windows, cracked open for a bit of ventilation as yells of:

"Haruka stop!!!" and "You better run!" rang out as well.

"Wait!! Stop!!" Jiro yelled over the noise, making all of them stop for a second and giving Haruka the right opportunity to peg him in the face. A dagger stare and more laughter later, he continued, "Let's play…hide and seek…or in this case…hide and peg—

"You're making stuff up…"

"Of course I'm making stuff up…But we haven't been kids for a while and…growing up sucks…"

"Especially for you…you're the oldest out of all of us!"

"Haruka, be nice."

"I'll be pegger…just to get the ball rolling…and cuz I wanna smash you in the face!"

Haruka and Jiro stared at each other challengingly as onyx eyes closed.

"You have til one hundred. One, two…"

They all scattered, Michiru waving to Haruka as she went the opposite way. Running to the backyard, the blonde inspected some huge statues before frowning at them and heading farther back in the spacious yard. Jiro's counting echoed in her ears yards upon yards away and finally, she saw solace behind a rhododendron bush, gathered some snow around the general area and began making a pile for herself. A couple seconds later, a sound popped in her left causing her to throw a snowball in that direction on reflex.

"Oww!!"

Okay, Jiro doesn't sound _that_ girly…

"Rai??"

Keiko came up to her right, purples eyes widening at Jiro's direction and diving into the bush as well, sprawled next to the blonde.

"Shh he's coming!" she hissed, getting herself up and helped pack snowballs after.

A minute later and all was quiet, the snowflakes continuously showering the enormous backyard and the figure of the red haired man stomping away from them. Haruka hadn't realized she and her ex were squatting so close until a familiar smell drifted to her nose.

She glanced at the raven haired woman and scrunched her nose.

Purple eyes looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"Mystery."

Keiko gave her an even deeper look of askance.

"What're you talking about?"

"Your perfume," Haruka answered, looking away from her now. "It's Mystery. It's the same one you wore when we were still going out."

The wedding planner's look turned to surprise. "You remember that?"

She nodded noncommittally, looking back through the thick leaves once more for any sign of the red haired man. "You always used to bathe in it, so I remember it very vividly."

Keiko gave a low chuckle, eyeing her in astonishment. Feeling the attention on her and the fact that it was not ceasing, the tomboy turned to her once more, this time her features one of askance as well.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

It was quiet again, the wedding planner's apology permeating between them.

"For what?"

"For hurting you…leading you on…everything."

She…wasn't expecting that…

Haruka swallowed. "You…don't have to be…"

"Yeah…I do." Keiko looked away. "I remember thinking it was the funniest thing I've ever done…But then we both left college and I grew up…and I learned that I was wrong…and I'm just…sorry. When we met again, me being a wedding planner…with a little side job…I forgot that I was sorry partially because I had a job to do…and I wasn't supposed to be sorry to you…so I apologize for that too. I just—

"Rai…"

She stopped her train of thought to gaze into sparkling emeralds.

"What?"

"Don't get mushy on me…It feels weird…like…you're hitting on me…and we're in the same bush so…"

Keiko smiled and sighed exasperatedly. "Well I just heard from Hikaru-san that you were the best person she's ever had in bed…and I was curious so—

"That's more like it!"

They laughed at her proclamation, Haruka patting her in the back after their amusement died down.

"Thank you. Sorry I wasn't enough for you back then."

The raven haired woman sighed. "Oh well…it's better now…Least I got to teach you some—

"Oh please…"

"Aha!"

A scream of a declaration later, Haruka and Keiko were both peeling snow off their faces, a maniacally laughing Jiro beside himself five feet from them.

Haruka sighed, dagger staring at her ex girlfriend.

"You gave us up…"

"What are you talking about?! You were talking so loud!"

"Your footprints gave us away!"

Purple eyes rolled.

"Whatever…no I didn't…"

"Stop dawdling and help me find Hikaru-san and Michiru," Jiro stated and began moving away again.

Three minutes later and they found Hikaru inside the greenhouse. Fifteen seconds after finding her, she was literally bathed in snowballs, her caramel eyes staring at them accusingly. But the violinist was another story. They couldn't find her…at all…

"It's her house…it makes sense…" Keiko replied, looking into another bush. "And the snow's so thick any footprint traces would be gone by now…"

"Michiru!!" Hikaru called, yelling through her gloves.

"Maybe she already went in?" Jiro asked.

But Haruka only shook her head. "She's the type to always play by the rules…" she grunted. "Koi!! I love you!! You have to answer back if you love me too!"

The group laughed as air only greeted her.

"Well that was fruitless…"

"Shh," the blonde shushed, pulling her cell phone out. "I'm freezing so I'm gonna cheat."

"Oh my god…you're calling her?!" the onyx eyed man exclaimed.

The tomboy smirked, going down her call log.

No one noticed a statue situated behind them begin moving, Michiru's head popping out of the ground with a victorious smirk. Four packed snowballs later, her phone rang causing all four of them to turn around to the direction of her ringing phone and just in time for snowballs to fly at each of them.

"Awww!!" Jiro whined, pouting at the hidden cellar underneath the statue. "That's cheating!"

Sapphires rolled. "How can it be cheating?"

"It's inside the cellar so technically you're inside the house!" the onyx eyed man exclaimed.

"It's situated in the backyard, therefore it's not a part of the house," Michiru stated cheekily. "And I love you too by the way koi."

She gave them all a smug look before turning around, Haruka grinning at her and sprinting towards her before tackling her softly to the snowy ground below. It crunched effectively as they made their way down, the tomboy making sure her actions were gentle enough to not merit any pain on the smaller woman, but playful enough at the same time.

"Haruka!!"

"So cheeky!!" the blonde mocked, fingers poking the violinist's sides while her nose nuzzled her neck underneath the scarf.

She laughed loudly, arms pulling and pushing the tomboy all at the same time while the three onlookers could only roll their eyes.

"Oh stop it you two…" Keiko grunted. "You're making me miss my girlfriend damn it!"

"Yeah…I should've invited someone in my calling list…" the caramel eyed girl pouted.

Jiro could only sigh, Michiru's heavenly laughter filling the otherwise silent air.

"Kids!!" Shinji suddenly yelled from the backdoor, grabbing all of their attention. "There's some wine, tea, coffee, cocoa, and the Christmas cake! Let's…Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan! You're desecrating holy grounds!"

The young CEO laughed, getting up from their otherwise questionable position and helping her lover up.

"Oh thank god," Keiko grunted. "No more PDA's from either of you! I'm disgusted as much as I am envious…"

All four went back in the house laughing and shaking off excess snow from their boots and clothes.

Ten minutes later, they were all seated around the living room again, some type of beverage in each hand as well as a slice of the Christmas cake Shinji had sliced for everyone.

The elder male Kaioh stood up from his seat next to his wife and cleared his throat, his wine glass high up in the air. Everyone quieted down, their attention solely on the seemingly glowing man.

"Cheers," he stated with a smile, "To friends who were able to make it today. For family who went out of their way against this snowstorm. For the future that's looking brighter than ever and…for the little bundle of joy Shina and I are expecting this coming August. Cheers!"

Everyone's mouth fell in surprise, the married couple's smile growing larger by the minute.

"Y…you're…pregnant?" Michiru asked, eyeing both of them simultaneously.

Her mother blushed. "Apparently it's not too late…" she said funnily. "I'm two months in."

More mouths fell.

Then, Haruka shook out of her stupor, raised her glass, and smiled. "Cheers…but I feel sorry for Jiro-kun. If…it turns out to be a girl, he'll have to wait til she's at least sixteen to be legal which by that time he'd be…sixty…, try to marry her 'cuz it's customary for him to have to marry Ji-san and Ba-san's offspring, and then get dumped again before reaching the altar, probably because of his questionable bedding skills."

"Screw you!"

AN: Yay! One more to add in the done bin. Japanese terms: musume is daughter. That's about it I suppose. It's been a fun ride…so much more hectic than HP since I had to make deadlines where I haven't written, started, or barely started chapters. I'll make sure to not do it again! Imma go take a little vacation and probably come back…later…Much later…maybe with that HP sequel…although I'm tempted to make a one shot…only because like prolonged angst was an Achilles heel for me before, one shots are definitely one of my can't do's. As for a sequel for this, no…haha. I'm done with this story. It feels done so I won't thread into it any longer except for the revising in all the chapters it despairingly needs. Thank you for all the support, reviewers, and readers alike. I doubt I would've felt compelled to write this as much as I have without all the continued praises and constructive criticisms. I hope everyone had a great Christmas (for those that celebrate) and a just as great New Year (which I'm sure everyone celebrates).

Ryoko05: Glad you didn't see it coming. I live for the intrigues.

wolvesorrow: I'm evil yay! Compliments make me happy. Of course all the build up would be twisted…Can't build it up and not have a wedding right? Haha double weddings…aren't realistic…so yeah, I think we both agree on that part. If only for that reason did I not make it end that way…Unrealistic things in realistic stories defeat the purpose of setting reality from fiction.

My Veggie Burger: I liked Kei's reaction as well. Given the situation I couldn't make him be like "zomg I was so wrong I love you guyzzz" -.- Jiro and Keiko? Keiko has a gf :P a hot one at that…with some trouble in her end, so I guess Keiko has something else coming for her haha. Glad you got better with your sickness and I'm sorry the updates will end as of today. I had a wonderful holiday and I hope yours was great too.

Mantaray: Nope, no H&M switcheroo. Haha since I was going for legalities and all that, it wouldn't make sense for two women marrying since they don't allow that custom in Japan :P Have a Merry Christmas yourself and have a good new year.

AlterEgoErin: Happy endings are the fantastic endings. Yeah…it didn't feel as if it ended at all…But I feel happy with this one now haha. H&M are always amazing, there's not even a question as to why.

Icy-Windbreeze: A reunion was this epilogue. Hope you liked it. The constant updates will be missed, but rest assure I'm not gone. I'll come back later when something new have inspired me and sharing it with everyone's the only thing I can do.

WindChaser0001: Haha the synonyms for happy is funny. Ride is definitely over, but it will kick start again later. Kei got better…just as all the characters did. I made no bad guys at the end, huzzah!

kaikuduo: Glad it wasn't what you expected because surprises are always good (except those ones that induce heart attack).

Swinging Cloud: Yes, of course I'll start another one. Writing is as much a part of me as breathing…Do you want me to stop breathing??!! No, don't answer that. You may say yes since the story's done and I'm not needed for it's finale anymore. Haha sly and clever…yep…of course I am. I'm basking in my arrogance that comes only when talking to you. Epilogue is here and my gf never says anything against my writing. She's probably as if not the most curious as to what goes on from head to paper in word doc form and she's looking forward to the next as much as you.

petiyaka: Hey, if they have to do something, they might as well do it with a bang right? My gf will forgive everyone now that my attention hasn't diverted haha. Don't kill anyone for talent! It'll get wasted if you get caught…Thanks for the read as well and I hope you have a great year.

RubyNury: Haha Swinging Cloud up there says she's in love with my story too…so I guess you'll have to join the line to court it. I'm glad you noticed the little things I put in there. To tell you the truth, I don't know how I write those things. I think about it and it seems weird for Michiru to sit on some generic chair so if Haruka can do anything about it, she will and therefore she did. Haha copying and pasting my story would be pretty funny in my part. I'd be like…this looks…familiar…Glad you liked the portrayal of H&M as well as their evolution. Reading all nighters is fun isn't it? Sneaking back to bed in order to not let your parents know you've stayed up all day was something I used to do as well. You cried at work?? Zomg…that's why I don't read in public places…haha. Keiko, although mean before, simmered down. I hoped it didn't look too different from what I've painted…The rings I hope were vivid enough to picture. The way I saw it looked awesome so conveying it was the hard part. Haha don't cry…they got to be together! It's fine…you know this now haha. But I'm glad the semi-ending sufficed for you. All the heartache seemed worth it…hopefully. Thank you for not killing me for all the prolonged angst. I did mention it a lot in AN's so hopefully people got the right idea for it. As for your PS question, I will definitely put it in the site…because I don't like it when people are forced to read a typo haha. It's my OCD complex, but the changes are minimal. The story is definitely not going to change…I'll just be tweaking the words a little so the sentence as a whole makes sense.

mario123: Well thank you. You're pretty cool too. Kei got better in this chappy so I hope you liked the delivery. Haha closure kinda opened up the can of worms a little bit, but I liked it.

Thepillows93: Glad my writing style's pleasing to read XD Haha…epilogue was fun to write so I didn't mind it. I like closure in my stories…and if it doesn't feel like the end, then I guess that's not it. Doing another story is plausible…sequel to HP seems most plausible.

Saracastic: Haha not knowing what to say is either good or bad. Glad it was the former. Haha almost wiping a tear away…I've made my readers sensitive…XD haha your Titanic input's funny as well. My feelings for the ending is moreover relieved than mixed I suppose haha. I miss lounging and not worrying about putting something out XD But I'm sure you'll find something that'll take your mind off (coughwotlkcough). Go buy the xpac!! And…a new computer while ur at it?? But I guess busy-ness can't be excusable. Haha reading my "novel" as serious business hahahah. You know, if I ever own the rights to SM…I would so make a lotta the things I've read into canon. Fans would drooool at the fanservice XD.

Vanessa Riverton: Haha I like those intrigues that I've mentioned before that no one picks up. It's funny to mention and then overlook. Epilogued you haha.

Nightfall5029: well I'm glad you found the story to appease you for several hours. Thank you for the kind words as well. Character development seemed like the biggest up in this entire thing.

LaCazadora: Last chappie. Glad the ride was enjoyable.

t.: Not expecting twists is I guess the good part about em XD haha don't dread good ending chapters. It causes unwanted stress.

krugern: Glad you liked the scene with Michiru's godparents. It was funny and fun for me to write. I like little scenes like that that ensue mix ups. Mix ups are always funny. The make up part with the three "guys" was funny too. I was teeming with comedy while reading this apparently. Glad you liked the whole blessing part, especially its link at the end and the ol' switcheroo as I chose to call it. Not doing an epilogue was more out of the question than doing one.


End file.
